Closer
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: Troy Bolton has put in 19 years of service for the MLB. He is finally going to retire but this opens up an opportunity for Gabi to go back into broadcasting. Yet, will jealousy of his career ending and her career beginning cause issues? How will the kids adjust to the change in the family dynamic? Troy has one last season to do his thing while Gabi searches for her new beginning.
1. That's It

Chapter 1 – That's It

 _Wednesday, June 1_ _st_ _, 2033_

 _Gabi's POV_

 _Kansas City, MO_

"Maybe it isn't that bad," I responded, and Troy just gave me a doubtful look and I shrugged my shoulders back to him. "Troy…" he shook his head and got up from the chair as he paced the training room as he had been battling a constant shoulder problem all season. It wasn't affecting how he was pitching, it was just painful the days after he pitched. Troy and I had remained in Kansas City since the moment he signed the contract. I had been a stay-at-home mom traveling the country with four kids in tow to watch him play and to make sure we remained a family. That was always our number one goal. To be a family.

We never went more than a week apart from each other at the most. We had a lot of fun traveling and all of my kids were seasoned veterans by this point. Even six-year-old Grey. I stood up as I adjusted my jeans as my booties hit the ground as I went over and kissed the back of his shoulder. "I love you," I whispered, and he turned around to face me as his face was bleak and those blue eyes were showing that something was wrong. The last time I saw this was when he hurt his elbow all those years ago.

This time he was being a lot more vocal about it, but Troy and I had a lot better marriage than we did then. Our lives were balanced with each other and we were perfectly in tune again. "I love you too," he said back to me when the door opened. We both turned around to see the trainer, the doctor, and the new manager, Cal, walk into the room. "Troy, Gabi," we all shook hands as they had called us in to review Troy's latest MRI of his shoulder.

"What is it? Will you please just rip the Band-Aid off?" Troy asked, the trainer, Matt, laughed and nodded, "Yea, Doc," Dr. Aaron nodded with a smile, "You have small tears in your rotator cuff," he disclaimed, and Troy let his head hang because that wasn't what he wanted to hear. I watched his face drop, I watched a lot of his dreams and wishes rushing out of his system. Disappointment. My gut twisted with sadness watching him and wishing I could help him. "It doesn't affect his pitching though…" Cal finished, and Troy snapped his head up as I let my hand slip into his hand. My fingers locked with his because I knew there wasn't coming back from this. I was just hoping he knew that. I was hoping that he was ready to let go.

"No, it is just painful afterwards with the swelling. There is no complete tear. You could just strength on off days and work around it if you wanted too but you probably need surgery in the off-season." Troy leaned back but his hand stayed connected with mine. "So, you are saying that if I want too…I can push through the rest of this season and then have surgery this off-season?" Troy spoke, and Dr. Aaron nodded his head. Relief flooded my system.

"We can give a cortisone shot to help with the pain every six to eight weeks. We can do extra therapy around the shoulder and then you can have surgery right in the beginning of off-season." Troy nodded his head as if he really liked that idea. He bit down on his lip and then he looked up at the three people in the room, his eyes flickered over to me, and then back to the three men. A hesitation at his lips as he pursed them together and he just nodded before making eye contact with the three men. "Then this is my final season." Troy spoke, and I felt a gasp work through my lips as my attention turned to him. The three men in this room didn't say a word except for Cal.

"What?" Cal said, and Troy just nodded his head as if he had been thinking about this for quite some time. "There is no way that my shoulder will be ready by the time Spring Training comes around. It'll just be easier if I know that I am finishing this season and then being done. I don't want to toy with the idea of coming back and never make it back. That would hurt me more than just knowing I am done." The three men were silent as I was trying to process everything, but it still made my gut sink.

"Troy," I said softly, and he looked over at me and he just shrugged, "It's what I need to do." He said softly, those blue eyes pained with every word. I knew he wasn't lying to me. He probably had been thinking about it since the first pain had come upon him. I just nodded as he looked at the three coaches, "I will push through this season." Troy said to the group, "I will then have the surgery once I am done so that I can rest for the off-season before my wife probably goes to her big-wig job that I promised she could have once I retired."

I felt my cheeks blush and Troy looked over at me, "It's your turn Brie," I shook my head, "Are you sure?" I asked him, and he nodded his head, "Yea, I'm sure. I want the finality of it." He said, and I nodded my head as I squeezed his hand. "Of course," I whispered, and he looked at Cal, Aaron, and Matt as he nodded his head, "This is my last year," he announced again, and the three men nodded their head. "Okay, let me get Beckett and we can make up a press release," he said, and Troy just nodded as the three men left the room leaving Troy and I alone.

Once the door closed he sat down in a chair, our hands separating, and he pressed his palms against his eyes. "It wasn't that bad," I told him, and he just shrugged, "It was better than retiring now I guess…" I looked at him as his hair was chopped and spikey in the front as he rubbed his worn face. "You're a three-time World Series champion," I spoke up as he had won one more in the past six years after signing his contract. "two more Cy Young," I shook my head because Troy hadn't lost his form. Troy was still the best.

"You had one hell of a career Troy," he gave a faint smile and he shrugged, "I know, it just…it doesn't make it any easier." I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck and I leaned in close to press my lips against his. He held onto me tightly and I smelled his cologne against his skin. "You and Casen will retire together, you can finally join Josh and Zach on the sidelines and get to spend time with the kids." Troy sighed, and he tilted his head back, "I just wish I would have known earlier. If I would have known that it was going to be my last opening day, my last spring training…I had all of these lasts and I didn't even know it."

I brushed my fingers through his hair and then I picked up his hat as I placed it backwards on his head as if he was seventeen again. "You told me not too long ago that you were enjoying every moment because you didn't know when it might just be over." Troy knew what I was saying but he just shrugged as I hugged him tightly, "You are amazing Troy, do not discredit yourself and you don't have to make this decision." Troy just nodded his head, "I do. I know I have another year on my contract but…coming back from that surgery for just one more year isn't worth it."

My lips met his and he pulled me to his body as I knew this wasn't an easy decision for him. He must have been thinking about it for some time to just come to this conclusion. "You still have three months," I told him as I tugged down on his hat and he smiled, "I know," I hugged him again and we both just held onto each other because it was weird even to me to realize that this part of our life was coming to an end. I had been involved for my entire life."

"Wait till you tell the kids," I mumbled, and Troy laughed, "They will be so upset." Troy whispered, "Especially Grey," I rolled my eyes pulling back to face him, "I wonder why," I said with a laugh and Troy smiled. "Sorry," he said sheepishly as if he didn't completely ruin our kids with his baseball obsessiveness. "They still have Luke," I mentioned as Luke played all four years of college and was in his first minor league season with the Boston Red Sox. He was doing very well too and making Troy proud.

"I know, I know, just wait till they find out what their mom is going to do." I smiled as most of them don't remember my broadcasting days. I smoothed my fingers over his face and he closed his eyes to the contact. "I love you," he whispered, and I smiled kissing him, "I love you too. I have to go pick up the kids from your mother's house before the game tonight. I promised Britt that we would be in attendance tonight." I said, and he nodded, "I'll see them later. We'll tell the family first and then we will tell the kids before we make the official release." He said, and I nodded, "Okay," Troy squeezed my hand as I picked up my bag.

"Bring the kids by the clubhouse?" he asked before I opened the door and I turned around with a nod, "Would they have it any other way?" Troy smiled shaking his head as I finally left the room to run into Brad, "Hey," I said with a smile and he smiled back, "How are you?" he asked, and I smiled, "Good." I told him, "Chasing the kids everywhere." I told him, and he smiled with understanding, "I bet. Finally, summer?" I nodded my head, "Yes! Finally, they had a brutal winter, so all of those snow day make-ups were crazy."

"I bet they are spending every waking moment in the pool," I laughed, "In the pool until it's time to go to the game." Brad squeezed my shoulder and he left as I went to get into the car that only had one booster seat left for Grey. It made me sad that they were all bigger now and didn't need me as much, but they were also fun. Logan was thirteen and man was she loving life. She was on the swim team all year long and she loved the water. She tried other things, but swim was what made her happy and her biggest advocate was Troy.

Troy loved to watch her swim and he learned everything about it to talk with her about it. He went to all of her practices that he could make it too and made me facetime him for any meet he was missing. He absolutely loved to watch her and cheer her on as he just wanted to be the biggest fan of hers and she adored it. She loved when Troy did everything to make her happy. She did really well in school and had more friends than I could keep track of. No boys had popped up in her life and I wasn't sure her daddy was ready for that yet. She was mostly focused on having fun.

Makenli was going to be our wild child. The girls would be turning eight in just a couple of months, but man was she everywhere and very much a daddy's girl. She was into every single sport possible going from softball, soccer, and even some basketball even though she mostly enjoyed softball and soccer. She was good at them too. Very athletic like her dad and just wanted to be the best and constantly pushing to win at such a young age. She was constantly busy and always doing other things in just the end of second grade. I could only imagine what her high school life was going to look like.

Adalyn was very much our quieter child. She loved to read, dance, and gymnastics. She was definitely my girl as she preferred the slower pace of life than the high energy that Troy had. She still very much could bat those eyes at Troy and get her way, but she was perfectly content to lay on the couch and read all day or go to a dance class. She loved school and was probably going to be very smart with her work ethic.

Finally, my little Grey man who was just a ball of energy but made absolutely everybody laugh. He was silly and definitely knew how to handle his three sisters above him, but they also adored him and loved him from the very beginning. He was a spitting image of Troy to make me wonder if he was even actually mine. If it wasn't for his long labor I would be more concerned. The twin girls still took a striking resemblance to me while Logan was the perfect mix of both of us. Grey absolutely loved everything about baseball and enjoyed watching Uncle Luke at Texas A&M where he was selected in the third round after his senior year two years ago. He was already in double A as a second baseman when he moved there in high school.

He was successful too.

Grey adored him more than anybody else out there and Grey admired Troy just a little too much too. He loved going into the clubhouse, running the bases, or just being there to watch. He carried a glove with him all the time and was just happy. He was also my little man. He typically wanted me to do a lot of things for him instead of Troy but whenever Troy was going to the field it was all him. It was a good balance for all us.

My siblings were successful in their adventures as well as they were both in their final year of college together. Lilly had chosen a smaller college in Springfield, Missouri. The Missouri State Bears captured her attention while she was going to school to become a grade-school teacher. She was going to do her student teaching in the fall and then would graduate in December. Cameron chose a completely different school going to Arkansas. It wasn't too far from Lilly and they got to have their own lives. He was becoming an Athletic Trainer and would graduate in December as well before moving onto grad school. My parents were traveling a lot, but my dad still managed a handful of players.

I pulled into Lucille's house as I noticed Emily's car in the driveway. I smiled as I pushed the door open as that was probably a welcome surprise for my kids. I got out as I walked into the door and then I heard all four of them, "Mom!" Grey came rounding the corner and I smiled as I bent down to pick him up. "Hi big man," I kissed him on the cheek and he giggled. "Aunt Emily showed up!" I smiled, "I see that." I looked upstairs to see a pretty pregnant Emily standing in the kitchen.

After her and Finn got married six years ago and then they embarked on his medical school adventure. They were thankfully matched for his residency at Kansas University, so they didn't have to move as they had one little boy and were expecting another in August. Sterling was three years old and a little spit fire. He was funny as he chased down Grey and Grey gave me an impatient look as I laughed. "Go say goodbye to your grandparents." I said, and he spun around to do so as the girls were in the living room.

"Girls go say goodbye to your grandparents," I said, and Logan looked up at me, "How's dad?" she asked, and I smiled, "He's okay," I told her, and she gave me a weary look and I pointed in the direction of Lucille and Jack. They grumbled, "C'mon, we have a game to go to." They moved a little faster as Adalyn came over to me and leaned against me, "You okay?" I asked her, and she nodded as I kissed the top of her head before she went upstairs.

"Hey girl!" I said to Emily and she smiled, "Hi, how is my big brother?" she asked, I shrugged, "He's okay," most of his family knew the MRI was coming as it had been an increasing issue, but I wasn't going to spill the news to them without him present. "How is this baby boy?" I asked pressing my hand to her belly and she smiled, "Good, now it's just Luke's turn for kids." Lucille laughed, "I don't see that happening anytime soon." Lucille said, and I laughed, "He never found that high school girl or that college girl." Emily said, and I laughed, "I think Luke had a little too much fun in college." I said as he would increasingly call Troy drunk from a party.

His twenty-first birthday was worse than Troy's which I wasn't sure how.

He absolutely loved to have fun and I wasn't sure Luke was ever going to find that girl.

"Aunt Gabi," Sterling wrapped his arms around my legs and I picked him up, "Hi big guy," he kissed my cheek and I smiled as I put him back down for him to take off running. "Mom, where is dad?" Makenli came up to me and I smiled with a laugh, "At the stadium but he made a special request for all of you to come see him before the game tonight." Makenli smiled and Logan bounced up, "Mom, you aren't forgetting about my swim meet this weekend, right?" I shook my head, "No," I said rolling my eyes because she worried about things like that.

"Grandma, will you come?" Lucille nodded as she bid all of the kid's good-bye as I thanked her and hugged Emily once more before I disappeared out of the door with all of the kids in tow. The twins climbed into the back of the car while Grey took his position followed by Logan. "We're going to the house to change our clothes and then we are leaving," I said to all of them as I began the drive to the house that was perfectly ours since we built it.

It fit all of us perfectly and the only changes were from cribs to big kid beds. The house was full of memories, Grey took his first steps at ten months old in the kitchen, Logan lost her first tooth in the dining room eating an apple, Makenli fell into the fireplace requiring her first set of stitches with several more to follow over the years. Adalyn learned to read to me sitting on the couch and the countless memories of watching them all play together made me smile.

"Quick," I announced to everybody as I pulled into the driveway and they all scrambled as they knew if they were late they wouldn't get to see Troy. My phone buzzed, and I looked down to see Mallory calling me. "Hey," I answered with a smile as she was very happy with her life recently. Collin had made it big with physical therapy becoming one of the best around Kansas City causing a lot of people to go to him. Mallory had gotten her Doctor of Nursing and was still working at Children's Mercy. Their last little babe ended up being a little girl, Sage. She was feisty and was going to give Collin a handful because she was just like her mother which was terrifying.

"How was the appointment?" she asked, and I sighed, "They think they can push surgery off until the off-season. As long as his quality of pitching doesn't decrease, and he doesn't have more pain than what he has now they are willing to let him finish the season." I went inside the house as I picked up shoes as I heard each of the kids upstairs wrestling around trying to find all of their clothes for today's game. "Wow, so he does have a tear?"

"A couple small ones." I responded as I peeked in to see that Adalyn was already done but Makenli was distracted by a toy on the floor. "Mac," I said, and she looked up and only nodded her head before getting up and putting on a pair of shorts with a t-shirt. I knew her tennis shoes were next. I then peeked in to see Logan looking between different shirts and I bit down onto my lip, "Mal, I'll call you back." I said, and she sighed as I hung up the phone. "Lo, you okay?" I asked, and she looked up, "I don't know what to wear." I scrunched my eyes together, "It's a baseball game babe," I told her, and she sighed, "I know but all of my friends say that I need to actually look good…" she drew it out and I raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?" I asked, and Logan threw herself on the bed as she was being her thirteen-year-old self.

"I can't tell you," I couldn't stop a smile on my face as I crawled onto the bed next to her, "You can tell me," I told her and those blue eyes with the brown rings looked back at me, "I don't know, they really think that if I looked better than a boy would like me," she blinked and I looked at her a little taken back by this. "Lo, why do you need a boy to like you? You're thirteen," I reminded her, and she shrugged, "I don't know, all of my friends have these people who have crushes on them and…" I shook my head, "Lolo, you do not have to be like your friends at all. If you want to wear a t-shirt and shorts that's what you wear. You don't have to look nice for anybody at a baseball game and for the record, you're beautiful in whatever you wear."

She tried to fight the smile, but she couldn't stop it. "Thanks Mom," I nodded as I kissed the top of her head while she reached for her Nike shorts with a Royals t-shirt. I smiled as I walked out and then went to check on Makenli and Adalyn who were fighting over a shirt. "Girls," I warned as they both turned towards me and Makenli rolled her eyes. "Mac," I said again, and she looked over at me and I just gave her that look which caused her to sigh before reaching for a different shirt.

Finally, my little Grey man was sitting on the floor playing with his toys with a pair of shorts and his dad's jersey on his back. "Thanks buddy," I said, and he smiled up at me as I kissed his cheek before I looked at my own outfit. My ripped jeans with a pair of white Converses and a blue plaid shirt. I smiled shaking my head back and forth as I ran my fingers through my hair. "C'mon kids," I grabbed my purse as I tossed it over my shoulder and the kids all came tumbling down the stairs and back to the car.

They all piled back in as I made sure they all were wearing appropriate wear for tonight as they all had jackets at the stadium that we left in a spare locker that they offered to us. I think it was after the thousandth time we forgot to bring a jacket for one of the kids they offered it to the entire staff. "Mom, can we go somewhere cool for the All-Star break?" Makenli asked and I smiled, "I don't know sweet girl," I knew exactly where we were going for the All-Star game.

Arlington, Texas where this year's All-Star game was being held. I knew that once Troy come clean about his retirement then it will basically be guaranteed that he gets one last All-Star game. I exhaled as the car basically went to the normal lack of conversation unless I started one. Makenli would listen to music, Addy would read her latest book, Grey was playing with some toy, and Logan was buried deep into her phone.

Yet, there was one rule at the game.

We didn't have our phones, our books, and minimal toys to keep entertained. We watched the game and socialized with the people around us like normal humans. I pulled into the stadium and was quickly waved to player/family parking as I parked right next to Troy. The kids were already putting everything away as I smiled because they knew. "C'mon," we all walked into the stadium together as I held onto Grey as the girls walked with me.

We walked through the gate with our tickets and then quickly were escorted downstairs. The doors opened, and they must have told Troy we were here as he was talking to somebody in the hallway. Grey let go of my hand and he went crashing into Troy's legs as the other three were right behind him. I smiled as Troy picked up Grey and one of those smiles that I loved spread over his face as he greeted all of his girls and tickled Grey.

His eyes then flickered up to me with a smile. I couldn't wait to actually talk to him in our bed tonight. I really wanted to see where his head was truly at with his big decision this morning, but I knew he wasn't going to talk about it here with people lingering around. "I hope you all were good for mom," Troy mentioned and the kids all agreed that they were as I only nodded in agreement as they were really good kids. Of course, they had their moments, but I couldn't complain too much.

"I heard we have a full house tonight for the game." Troy mentioned and that only meant most of the family was going to be here tonight. "Gabs!" I turned around to see Britt with Poppy and Maddox close behind her as the kids all swarmed together as they all knew each other. They had been good friends as Britt and I traveled together all the time, so we had two adults with the amount of kids that we had together. Poppy was the sweetest girl who was just a little younger than Grey and then Maddox who turned three right at the beginning of this year. "Hey Britt," I hugged her tightly as she had become one of my closest friends.

"I'm glad you're here tonight," she was stressed about this season as Casen, who became quite a player, was retiring this season as well. They weren't sure what they were going to do after he retired because I knew they talked about going back home but they also made Kansas City their home. "Yea, it's a nice night for all of us plus the kids." I said as Troy snuck all of the kids into the clubhouse and I looked at Britt.

"How's Troy?" she asked quietly, and I smiled, "Okay, he's going to pitch through it." I told her, and she gave me one of those smiles that meant she knew. "He talked to Casen about it." She said with a shrug, "He basically said he knew what it was already but was hoping they didn't have to do surgery. If they did he wanted one more start and if not…" I sighed as I looked towards the clubhouse that had been Troy's harm for a very long time.

"Yea, he sprung it on everybody this morning after he found out. They are hoping cortisone will help to push him through the rest of the season." Britt just gave me a tight hug and I gave her one back. "Mom! I'm hungry!" I rolled my eyes with a smile as one of my kids was always hungry. I turned to look at Makenli with a smile on my face, "Get your sisters and brother so we can go find food." She ran back into the clubhouse and I looked over at Britt who shrugged.

* * *

"Good night Grey," I kissed his forehead as we left the game at the bottom of the seventh, so the kids could all go home and get into bed. Troy was rarely around for bedtimes during the school year and summer time when he was in season, but you better believe when he had the chance he loved to put all of them to bed. To spend that extra special time with them. "Night mommy," I smiled, "I love you," I kissed him one more time and he smiled sweetly, the same smile his father possessed.

"I love you too," I left his room turning on his fan and shutting off the light. I peeked into the twin's room as they were both sitting in their respective beds. Addy was reading her latest book and Makenli was playing on the twins shared iPad. "Girls, time to turn lights off." I said and they both looked at me with a nod. They both followed directions as I went in and kissed them both on the head. "Good night girls, I love you Makenli, I love you Addy,"

They both bid their good night and love as I walked out shutting the door. Normally, I let Logan stay up a little bit later than the girls. I went to her room where she was sitting on her bed texting somebody. "Did you check your blood sugar?" I asked her, and she looked up at me and nodded, "It was 150," I smiled, "Good." Logan had become really good at maintaining her own diabetes and doing everything on her own.

We helped her when she needed it, but she was very good at managing it. "Is dad really okay?" she asked me, and I looked at her as I nodded, "He's okay Logan," I spoke, and she sighed, "He didn't say anything to us today." I reached over, and I brushed her hair away from her face. "We'll all talk tomorrow," I mentioned, and I could see her face pale. "What does that mean?" her questions persisted, and I laughed, "It's okay Logan, if it was really bad we would have told you by now."

She sighed, and I smiled, "He'll be more worried that you wanted to dress a certain way for boys." Logan laughed, "Please don't tell him." I smiled as I was going to tell him but hopefully he wouldn't make a big deal out of it. "It wasn't like I wanted to do it, my friends just think I should do it." I shook my head, "No need for that Lolo, you are perfect." She rolled her eyes and I kissed her forehead. "Thirty more minutes okay?"

She nodded as I got up and I went to change into a pair of shorts with a t-shirt. I brushed my teeth, scrubbed off my make-up, and threw my hair on top of my head. I heard the garage door open and then shut as Troy must be home early tonight. I finished cleaning up the bathroom and then I went out to the hallway as he was poking his head into Logan's room. "Hey daddy," I smiled as Troy couldn't stop his smile. "Hey Lo, have a good day?"

"Yea, it was good. How was your day?" Troy smiled, "Great," he finished, and I knew Logan was probably really confused by that statement. "You should probably be getting to bed." Troy mentioned, and Logan sighed, "I am. Mom said thirty minutes about twenty minutes ago." Troy shifted and looked down the hallway towards our room where he spotted me. "Ten minutes then," he said with a smile as he looked at me and I shook my head as I turned.

"Yea, yea," Troy laughed as he pushed off the door and came into our bedroom. "Were they good today?" Troy asked, and I just nodded as he pressed his lips to mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you," he whispered into my ear and I squeezed him back. "I love you too." I whispered to him and he kissed my forehead. Troy got himself ready for bed when I went to check on Logan, but she already turned off her lights and was in bed.

"Night Lolo, I love you," I said, and she turned in bed, "I love you too mom,"

I closed her door and then I closed our door as Troy was flipping through channels on the TV. "Hey," I said as I crawled onto the bed and over top of him, he smirked at that move and I shook my head. "C'mon, you need to explain to me this morning." I told him, and he sighed as he lost the smile almost instantly. "C'mon Brie, I just want to kiss my really hot wife for the rest of the night." I shook my head again, "No."

"I knew that my shoulder was probably full of tears and probably needed surgery. I was prepared to fight to have at least one more start, so I could properly say good-bye to the game but when they said I could push through it and finish the season I was thankful that I could have one more season. I could have many more starts, and I could travel and say good-bye to some of my favorite cities. That I could pitch for this team one more time. It was an easy choice for me though." He spoke with a shrug, "This was not an easy choice," I countered, and he let out a sigh. He rolled off of me as he rubbed his face.

"Brie, I knew it had to end at some point."

I narrowed my eyes at my husband, "Troy, you were in a panic attack two years ago thinking about this ending." I spoke, and he just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Brie, maybe it's because my kids are a lot older now and they are doing things that I hate missing. I hate not being there for all of them for whatever they are doing. I just want to be their number one supporter and I can't do that with my job. If I have to have surgery this off season there is no way I am ready for next year. Why not just let it go?"

"Troy," I stopped, and he shook his head this time as he rubbed my arms, "It's your turn Brie, it's your turn to shine and get to go do what you want to do. Your turn to shine for this family because you are so talented. Our kids are going to love that you are an announcer for some big network. This decision was easy because I knew you were going to go kill it. You are going to get your turn finally. I promised you that much and it's easy for me to stop because I will get to see you so happy."

His thumb stroked my cheek and I just shook my head because he knew how to get me to stop asking questions. "The kids will love to have you around all the time." I whispered, and Troy smiled, "I know, that's what made it even easier." I kissed him softly and he knew that I was satisfied with his answers and he turned me onto my back. His hands slowly crept up his t-shirt and his warm hands touched my stomach while he kept creeping up. I smiled softly into the kiss while he pushed my shirt up and over my head.

"Just think…we can go on a really nice vacation with just us to before I have surgery for us time." He whispered, and I smiled because we always kept our vacations together really short because Troy was going to be gone all of February and March for Spring Training. He wanted to spend time with the kids. We did a big family vacation in December during Christmas Break over the New Year. We chose different destinations every year but normally it was somewhere warm, or we went skiing.

Troy pushed my shirt off my body and was quick to pull off my shorts and underwear as we had to learn to make this speedy because he knows when a child will walk through that door.

* * *

 _Thursday, June 2_ _nd_ _, 2033_

I woke up the next morning and I reached over for my husband, but he was gone already. I frowned because we didn't have kids in our bed and I was still naked. I really wanted my husband. I got up out of bed and I slipped on his t-shirt and a pair of shorts as I went out into the hallway. All of the kid's doors were still shut which only meant they were all still sleeping. I walked down the hallway and to our living room as Troy was cooking breakfast in the kitchen without a shirt showing off his strong back.

"Uhm…" I started, and he turned around to look at me as a slow smile crept over his face, "Hey pretty lady," I smiled as I walked into the kitchen as he stirred eggs on the stove while he drank a cup of coffee. "What are you doing out of bed," I whispered as I wrapped my arm around his arm and he laughed, "I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake you up with the TV or anything." I frowned, "I woke up really wanting my husband," my breath in his ear caused the back of his hair to stand up with goosebumps traveling down his arm.

"Well…that's unfortunate that I wasn't in there." He looked over at me with his worn blue eyes and I reached up to kiss him softly. He put both hands on my hips but then stopped as he turned off the stove and pushed his eggs back to the back burner before he pushed me up onto the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer to me. "Good morning," he mumbled pulling away from my lips and I could only smile as I kissed him again.

I heard a bedroom door open and I groaned as Troy chuckled into my ear as he kissed me one more time before helping me down the counter as the footsteps came down the stairs. Addy rounded the corner and she was still in her pajamas with sleep in her eyes. "Morning Addy," Troy spoke, and she looked up with a smile as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled kissing the top of her head, "Did you sleep okay?" I asked her, and she nodded into my belly. She then went over to Troy and did the same thing, but he just picked up his seven-year-old daughter. She rested her head onto his shoulder while he finished cooking.

I poured myself a cup of coffee while Troy put Addy down and he easily served the eggs he was cooking himself to her. She happily accepted them as she hopped into our breakfast nook. I poured her a cup of milk and found some fruit to add to her plate. "Thank you," I nodded as Troy began to cook more and I went over to wrap my arms around his waist. My head pressing between his shoulder blades. "I think we do it this morning," I whispered, and he nodded, "I know."

"Before they all go beg to go swimming. I think Ellie and Mallory are coming over with the kids to swim. I invited Alex and Melissa, but they weren't sure if they were going to make it today." He nodded as he was still really close with Josh and Zach. They both retired in the past three years as they weren't surprised that Troy was in the longest. It didn't take long for Grey to come down the stairs, but he jumped into my arms and I knew it was going to be a bit before he left.

This was our morning routine as I slid into the breakfast nook with him as I sipped on my coffee. My phone buzzed in front of me as I glanced down to look at it.

 _Ellie: Still cool for us to come for a little swimming + lunch today?_

 _Me: Absolutely._

"Grey, buddy, do you want some eggs?" Troy asked, and he shook his head into my shoulder, "Cereal?" Troy asked again and Grey thought about it, but he shook his head no again. "How about some fruit and yogurt?" I finally asked, and he nodded into my head as Troy rolled his eyes. He was truly a momma's boy, but Troy didn't have much room to talk as him and his mom still talked daily. Grey was all about Troy when it was time for baseball but normally just wanted his momma.

Troy slid a bowl in front of me as I turned him in my lap, so he could eat. Troy kissed the top of his head, "Dad, can I go to the park with you this morning?" Grey asked, and Troy turned to look at him and nodded with a smile. "Yea, of course," Grey smiled as he started to eat. Troy finished his meal for the second time and came to sit down across from me as Adalyn ate while I sipped my coffee. Logan came down the stairs next, but she normally gravitated towards cereal.

"Morning Lolo," I said, and she smiled, "Morning Lo," Troy turned to face her, and she must have had a low blood sugar. She seemed a bit out of it, but she managed to fix her cereal to sit down next to Troy. She ate quietly, and Troy reached over to rub her back as she must have woken up low and that normally meant she didn't feel the greatest. She ate about half her bowl before leaning into Troy, "You okay?" he asked her, and she just nodded.

Finally, Makenli came down the stairs with her sleepy eyes and I smiled, "Hey sweet girl," Troy smiled, "Morning Mickey," she went and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck as he smiled, "You need to eat," he reminded our seven-year old and she shook her head. "Yes," Troy said and Makenli shook her head no again. This was a daily battle with Makenli in the morning. She hated to eat breakfast, but we made our kids eat something when they got up.

"Mickey, c'mon babe, just something and then we are all going to talk." Logan popped up at that and I watched Troy for a moment as he looked at each of our kids around the table. He got up and refilled his coffee cup and took mine to do the same. He remade it with milk and two sugars like a saint he was before he slid in back over to me. He fought with Makenli for a few minutes as they settled on a bowl of fruit for the morning.

Logan was coming around from her blood sugar, "Lolo, that's two mornings in a row. Do you want to mess with your pump settings?" I asked her, and she thought about it, "I have an appointment next week. We can wait." I just nodded taking a sip of my coffee. Grey was still eating in front of me as I stole a piece of fruit and I glanced over at Addy who was finishing the last of her breakfast as Makenli scooted in next to her sister and Troy sat on the edge.

"What's wrong dad?" Logan asked, and Troy shared a look with me and I just nodded as I patted Grey's leg. "Yesterday, as most of you guys know, I had an MRI the other day on my shoulder." Grey looked up at Troy, "What's that?" Grey asked, and Troy smiled, "It took pictures of the inside of my shoulder," Troy said and Grey just nodded, "It showed that my shoulder is tearing, but it isn't bad yet. I don't have to have surgery right now, but I will this off season," Logan looked relieved, but I knew Troy wasn't sure how to end this little conversation. The kids all looked relieved that nothing was wrong with their dad.

"But," he finally said, and this caught the twin's attention, "This will be my last year playing, I'm going to retire at the end of this year." Logan quickly looked over at me and then back to Troy, "Wait what? Dad, I thought you were going to be fine? You can't stop," Logan said, and Troy smiled, "Lolo, I've been playing baseball my entire life now. My shoulder will never be the same after this surgery and I just want to spend time with you guys. I'm already missing too much as it is, and I want to watch you grow up." Logan leaned into Troy again as she hugged him, and he hugged her back. "Wait…does that mean you won't travel anymore and no Spring Training?" Makenli asked and Troy nodded, "Yes, I'll finish this season but after that I'll be here all the time."

The kids all shared a look with each other and Grey was still quiet in my lap. "I like that you play baseball," he pouted, and Troy laughed, "We can still play buddy, I'm just not going to play with the Royals anymore. You can start playing baseball and I can be at every single game." Grey looked down and I rubbed his leg. Grey moved from my lap and then went over to Troy. I smiled watching as Grey climbed into his lap and hugged him. "I'll be sad that we aren't constantly at the park anymore," Logan said, and Troy sent me a look. A tiny smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"It won't be the end," Troy said simply, "It might be the end for me, but it definitely is the second beginning for your mom." Troy glanced at me and I was met with a few other pair of eyes. "What?" Logan said, and I laughed as she really didn't remember my broadcasting too much from her younger days. She just knew I did. I cleared my throat, "I am probably going to get back into broadcasting." I said with a nod of my head.

"Like Brad and Casey?" I nodded my head, "Brad is doing my old job. When you three," I pointed to the youngest three, "Were itty bitty. I stopped after Grey was born. Your dad and I made a pact with each other that I would get to go back to broadcasting after he stopped playing baseball." Logan smiled, "That's pretty cool."

"It is pretty cool, but it definitely won't be until next year, so we'll see what happens." I said, and Troy smiled, "So baseball isn't leaving our family by any means," Troy stated, "Plus we have Uncle Luke who will be up with Boston in no time and all of our friends with Kansas City still." The kids all smiled as they were realizing that having Troy around all year won't be an awful thing. "It'll be fun to have you around more," Logan said, Troy smiled, "I figured. That way I can be at everything."

Troy hugged on all of his kids and they all then began to scatter. Going in different directions to play with toys and do what they wanted before friends came over to swim. Troy started to help do dishes and I stood next to him. "That went well."

"I think the last three don't understand too much." I said with a shrug, "The girls will be eight soon. I figure they would know more and understand." I just shrugged as I kissed the back of his shoulder. "It'll be okay," I told him, and he sighed, "I know. I know."

* * *

Mallory, Ellie, Alex, and Becca all ended up over at the house for a little swimming party this afternoon. Grey ended up staying as Finn was coming over and they were just an identical copy of Troy and Cody. It was a little ridiculous, but they were the best of friends as they were only one day apart from each other and loved it. Anna, Ryan, and Ben were all splashing around in the pool as well. Ellie had her two littles: Rylan and Emerson who were perfect at the ages of 7 and 11. They played well and were copies of their parents.

Mallory had her three playing in the pool: Audrey, Drew, and Sage who were all similar to their mother with the attitude problems and the sassiness but also, they were happy.

Alex and Zach ended up having one more kid after Piper. Zach wasn't sure because he didn't want to go through all of that again like the last time, but it was a very smooth pregnancy and she was slow glad she went along with it. Hanson, Piper, and Beau were all active and happy kids. Beau just turned three not too long ago and loved to play with Casen's youngest. Zach was happy with his family and was claiming his MLB pension while getting to watch his kids grow up.

"Gabs," I looked over at Alex who was smiling, "I heard it's your turn," I laughed and nodded, "Yea, next year," Becca shot up, "Wait what?" I let my eyes grow wide, "I can't believe that Cody didn't say anything." I mentioned, and Becca shook her head, "My god, it's happening." I laughed shaking my head, "He was really calm about it and really okay with the whole decision." I said with a shrug and the group all shared a look.

"I'm waiting for the breakdown," I mentioned casually, and the ladies laughed as all of the kids were in and out of the pool. Troy was telling his teammates today as he went over and told his parents this morning. They were both really supportive of the situation and his mom really wanted him to stop now but she knew that was useless. "So, are you just going to stay local or are you going to branch out?" Mallory asked, and I shrugged, "I don't know. I have to see if anybody still wants me after six years of not working."

They all laughed. "Please girl, you rocked that booth." I smiled with a shake of my head. "We'll see." I mentioned, and I looked at all four my kids laughing and having fun. Audrey, Ben, and Logan were all playing together and then I shifted to my middle girls. They tried to act so much older, but their youth was brought out when around their friends. "Alex, have you heard from Melissa?" I asked her, and she shrugged, "Not too much recently. They are enjoying their first season off." I smiled as I wondered if I wanted to do that. If I wanted to spend a year with my husband before I started doing my thing again.

Did I want to miss my kids' lives?

I sighed thinking about it because I wasn't sure. I watched all four my kids laugh and have fun with each other. They were happy as could be. I loved being with them. I wasn't sure I was made to be a stay-at-home mom but when you're chasing your husband half the time it was actually a lot of fun. I looked over at my friends and then back to my kids wondering just what I wanted to do in the future.

But first, I was going to enjoy my husband's last few months on the mound. Vowing to not miss anymore starts. To be constantly present in these last few months and make the most of these memories with the kids. I was going to most of these next few months because he knew what the future was going to bring.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Welcome to Closer! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This story is going to do the every two weeks with some random updates mixed in based on how much writing I actually have done! It will follow the same guidelines like my previous stories. It seems to work really well for me and that way you are consistently getting chapters. I know you guys wish it was sooner but its better than nothing right? Let me know what you think of how this story is starting and what you would like to see! I am excited to finish this series because it is one of my favorite.**

 **Thanks for all the love!**

 **Next Update: September 30th**

 **Please REVIEW! Tell me all your thoughts!**

 **Jo**


	2. Announcement

Chapter 2 – Announcement

 _Saturday, June 4_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Gabi's POV_

I stood on the other side of the room as I leaned against the wall as Troy was releasing his statement. My eyes took in my black skinny jeans with rips down the middle with a tight fitted V-neck shirt. My sandals slipping on and off my feet. He told the team that he wanted to do it and he owed that to the fans. He stood in the podium in a pair of jeans with his jersey over top. He had his baseball hat on and I smiled watching him. "Good morning everybody, I am thankful you all could make it. As most of you reporters know, I underwent an MRI this week." He paused as he scanned the crowd before landing on me.

He took a deep breath and nodded, "I received my results the other day and while I can push through this season, I am going to announce this as my last season in the MLB. I am going to retire following the 2033 season and I am officially announcing this as my last." A shocking gasp was heard through the crowd as Troy looked down at his hands. "All my years of playing baseball, I really never thought this day would happen. I never thought I would sit here and tell you guys that I was hanging up my jersey. But it's happening, and it was actually a lot easier than I thought it would be." His eyes lifted to the crowd and they searched but only for a moment as he locked eyes with me.

"It was easy because I have four beautiful kids and a very beautiful wife who have been there every single step of the way. My wife was there the day I was drafted, the day I signed, the day I made my big-league appearance, and she's here today as I announce my retirement. A whole lifetime with just one person. I've thrown no-hitters. Complete games. Shut outs. I've been a Cy Young winner. A World Series champion. MVP. I have done everything there is to be done. And all within one city. One city that I was able to call my home for all of these years." Troy smiled shaking his head. "It had been one hell of a ride. One hell of a memory that I will hold to my heart for a very long time. I had such a privilege to play this game."

His bit his lip and he looked up, "But I am excited to pitch the rest of this season. I am excited to try and win another World Series and maybe get a perfect game. I don't know what the rest of this season holds for me but what I do know? That my wife will be there. Logan, Makenli, Adalyn, and Grey will all be there. And when it's over? They will be there too. I can't wait to see my kids grow up and do what they love to do. I can't wait to watch my wife get to live her dream. I can't wait to be the supporter. To be a husband. A father. I will forever be #14 but it's time. I'd rather sit here and tell you then for it all to be ripped away. I'd rather say good-bye than to just disappear. So here I am, announcing my good-bye to the game I love, and I cannot wait to see where this ride will take us."

I felt the tears in my eyes as I looked at my husband who was stronger than I could handle right now. Questions from the reporters began to pour in as Troy took one at a time and nodded his head, giving detailed answers about his injury and treatment that he was going through.

"Are you going to coach?" a reporter asked, and Troy let a small smile slip over his lips, "Maybe down the road? I would love too. I just promised my wife she would get a turn. She's spent the last six years being at home with our kids every single day and she gets her turn now. It's my turn to be Mr. Dad and take care of the kids." He said with a smile, "Is she going back to announcing?" another asked, and Troy let his eyes flicker over to me. "That's for her to decide." A few flickered my way as they knew where I stood during these.

"I just know that she is going to kill it." Troy added as he took more questions. "Are you sad to make this announcement?" Troy smiled, "Of course. I have been playing this game since I was three. I'm almost forty and I just…I don't know how I'm going to fill this void. I don't know how I am going to replace this big chunk of my life. I know my family will be a major part of it, but I'll still be missing it. I might go coach at Swings for a while. Just to keep my heart in the game."

"Are your kids excited?" Troy smiled, "They were actually a little upset." Troy said honestly causing a chuckle among the group. "These kids love it here. They basically rule the clubhouse. I mean, my 7-year-old girls can put most of those boys in their place in there. It's been fun. I'm glad they are all old enough to have memories of it and experience it." Troy twisted his wedding band around on his finger as I watched him do it. I really wanted to kiss him right now.

"Is this retirement out of fear of facing your younger brother? I hear he is just tearing it up in the Red Sox's minor leagues," Troy let out a laugh at that one. "Luke knows that I could handle him easily. He's probably thankful." I smiled shaking my head as Luke was devastated to hear of the injury but supportive of his brother making this decision. This just meant that Troy could come watch him now. It had been a long time since Troy had been able to watch his brother.

"I'm actually really excited to be able to watch Luke play. I was in the minor leagues by the time he started t-ball. I watched as many games as possible on TV and I tried to make it to his college games, but I have four kids, I have a demanding job, I just…it wasn't happening, but I can't wait to support him like he always supported me." The PR told the press two more questions and it was a fight over who was going to get them.

"Your favorite memory?" the next asked and Troy smiled, "Wow, I am not sure I can truly answer that question. I have too many. I mean, every single World Series was special. Every start had something I loved about it." Troy paused though, and a smile flirted to his lips. "I do have a favorite memory though on this field. It was one of my very firsts starts against the Yankees," my eyes shot straight to his and I knew this one. "It was a Friday night game and I had a pretty good night. I pitched six innings. It was an average start and I was a rookie. Came out with the score tied. I struck out my wife's dad which was a pretty big deal to this 21-year-old kid." The room chuckled as he flickered his eyes over to me.

"But…that night I had my wife come sit on the field with me and we watched the fireworks light up the sky and that was the night I proposed to her." I bit my lip shaking my head, "By far my favorite memory on this grass." He said, and I laughed as that was not the question, but he couldn't pick a favorite moment of playing the game, but he could pick a favorite moment on the grass. His eyes flickered to mine again and I took a deep breath.

"Last question,"

"Troy, what are your goals for the rest of the season?"

Troy rubbed his shoulder and he looked out at the crowd of reporters, "To have fun, to play hard, to win, and to thank Kansas City so hard and give them so much love."

The reporters all clapped as Troy thanked them all as I could only imagine his last press conference. They all began to get up and move around as I moved from my spot. Troy was talking with Cal and Beckett about something as I walked up and slipped my arm though his arm. He looked down at me with those blue eyes and he smiled, "Mrs. Bolton, any interest in returning here?" Beckett asked, and I let out a laugh.

"Oh…I haven't even thought about any of that yet. I'll definitely keep my options open." Beckett nodded his head with a smile, "Troy, go get some lunch with your beautiful wife and I'll come talk to you later" Troy nodded as he slipped his body closer to me. "Lunch?" he questioned, and I laughed as we walked through the doors away from the press when he pushed me back against the wall. "You know I love those jeans on your ass," he whispered into my ear and I grinned as I pulled his mouth to mine.

His hand pulled me closer to his as he bit my bottom lip and I closed my eyes as I shoved my lips against his again. "I love you," I said as I brushed his hat off his head and let my fingers run through his hair. He smiled as he kissed me softer this time and he took a deep breath, "Lunch?" he asked me again and I raised my eyebrow as I looked down at my watch to see that none of the kids would be home until three-thirty. Grey was with Finn, the twins were over at their friend's house for a playdate, while Logan was at swim practice and then going to hang out with Audrey.

"Oh Mr. Bolton…we have a very empty house." I whispered into his ear and he let a growl out from his lower throat causing my stomach to tighten as if I was eighteen again. He squeezed my hips with his hands and then pulled me tight against him. "Does that mean I get _you_ for lunch?" I grinned and pulled his mouth to mine again. "Absolutely."

* * *

Troy laughed as he pulled me flush against his body and he kissed my temple, he reached for his phone to glance at the time before setting it back down. His nose pressed into my neck and he took a deep breath, "I can't believe I did that today." He whispered, and I smiled as I rubbed her arm, "I know it wasn't easy, but you did a really great job," I said to him and he smiled, "Only because you were there." He kissed my lips again and I smiled against him. "I love you," I whispered, and he smiled.

"I love you too, I do have to get back to the stadium though." I nodded as he slipped out of bed to put his jeans back on and then a t-shirt on from Charlie Hustle. His eyes found mine as I snuggled up in the sheet and Troy shook his head, "You're making it really hard to leave." He said as he crawled back into the bed and I laughed, "It's just because our house is empty." Troy smirked, "That doesn't happen very often."

I rolled to my side as my phone was blowing up with well wishes to our family, but I never once heard Troy's phone go off. "How is your phone not blowing up?" I mumbled, and Troy laughed, "I put it on do not disturb besides for you and Logan." I laughed as he smiled, "I'm not missing anything," I told him, and he nodded, "I know." He slipped on his Nike shoes and then he kissed me one more time, "Have you thought about what you want to do?" he asked me, and I shrugged, "I don't know." I told him honestly.

"Nothing?" I shrugged.

"I am just…I am going to soak up these memories with you." I told him, and he took in a deep breath, "I'll see you after the game." I nodded as none of us were going tonight because the kids were all out today and I was just needing an emotional break from this day. We were going on this next road trip and I needed to finish packing for that too. I sighed in bed as I glanced through my text messages when I pushed off the bed and got redressed myself.

I padded my way through the house as I picked up things and made sure things were picked up before the kids all got home. Adalyn and Makenli were the first one through the door, "Hi girls," I said with a smile and they both said hello back as I hugged each of them. "How was Mackenzie and Quinn?" I asked and they both shrugged, "It was okay. Can we go to the game tonight?" Makenli asked and I shook my head, "Sorry babe, we have to finish packing for tomorrow." I told her, and she nodded as she went to the living room.

Logan wasn't too far behind them as she seemed upset by something the moment she walked through the door, "Lo," I called, and she went straight to her room causing me to raise an eyebrow. I got up and I went to her bedroom as I knocked on the door. "Logan," I said, and she kept her back to me, "Lolo," I repeated, and she sniffled. I frowned as I walked into her room and sat on the bed, "What's wrong?" I asked as she leaned into me. "Nothing."

"C'mon Lo, you don't cry over anything. It takes a lot for you to cry." I reminded her because it wasn't something she just did. She was really a very tough girl. She took everything with stride and normally only showed emotion when things became too much. "I'm fine mom, really," I shook my head as I pulled her hair back to the middle of her head. I slowly started to braid it, "This is like two days in a row Logan that something has been bothering you." I reminded her, and she sighed.

"I'm fine mom, really," I finished braiding her hair and tied it back as I kissed her cheek. "You're thirteen Lo, there is something always wrong." She rolled her eyes and I smiled, "I'm just tired and my friends kept asking about this boy and…" I smiled, "Logi, do you like a certain boy?" I asked her, and she let out a really heavy sigh, "Not really. I like hanging out with him but that's it." I smiled, "Then that's all you need to do. Don't let your friends try to get you to do anything different." I reminded her, and she only nodded her head.

"I know mom, but my friends are so mean sometimes that I don't want to be with a boy all of the time." I nodded, "Well, when I was thirteen I thought I liked a boy and he made me think I liked him back and it wasn't something I would do again. I want you to be young baby girl, I want you to do whatever you want to do. There are a lot of years to do whatever you want to do. There are a lot of years that you can focus on boys and let me tell you…your dad isn't ready for the boy thing yet." She smiled, and she tilted her head against me. "I know, I just…my friends won't let it go." I nodded, "Then you just tell them that you don't want to hang out with them anymore."

Logan sighed, "I love you mom,"

I squeezed her knee, "I love you too sweet girl," I paused, "We're going out of town this weekend and next week so that might be really good for you. To get away from them." Logan smiled, "I love road trips," I laughed, "Me, too. Britt, Maddox, and Poppy are coming too." She smiled, "That's fun. Can I sit next to you?" I nodded, and she nodded, "Good, also, is it okay to be sad that dad is retiring?" she asked, and I sighed, "I'm sad Logan,"

"His arm is okay though?"

"He'll definitely be okay. He'll have to have surgery this off season." I said with a shrug, "But your dad is a strong man, he is so excited to get to be there for you all the time." Logan played with her hands for a moment, "Are you going to take a job in Kansas City?" Logan asked me, and I shrugged, "I don't know sweetie, I'll have to see who still wants me." She smiled, "Dad says you were the best." I smiled, "Your dad is full of himself."

She giggled, and I got up, "Any requests for dinner?" I asked her, and she took a big breath, "No," I nodded as I went down when the front door opened. "Gabs?" Cody appeared with Grey running at my legs and I smiled as he knocked into me. "Hi baby," I said kissing the top of his head. "Hey, how is he?" I looked up at Cody and I took a breath, "I don't know, he won't talk about it really." Cody bit his lip, "He won't talk about it with me. He told me and that was it." I frowned a I watched Grey plop on the couch next to Addy as they fought over what show to watch. "He didn't talk to you?" Cody shook his head, "No. I mean, he talked a lot about the possibilities beforehand. He talked through a lot of different scenarios but then he just told me, and he basically said he didn't want to talk about it."

I sighed, "I don't know Cody, I think he's not ready for it yet. I am not sure when he will be, but it definitely isn't here yet." I ran my fingers through my hair and I frowned deeper because my husband was hiding his feelings right now and I wasn't sure what to think about that. We stopped shutting each other out and he better not start again now. "G," I looked at Cody and his eyes surveyed my face. "I hope he isn't shutting me out." I spoke quietly, and Cody pulled me into his arms.

"I doubt he is shutting you out." Cody said with a shrug and I wish I had a better answer. "Then why did I not know anything until that moment?" I questioned with confusion written all over my face. "I think he's upset and maybe you're right, he isn't ready to talk about it yet. You know this time for him is going to be rocky." He reminded me, and I just nodded my head as I heard the fighting from down the hallway. Cody chuckled, "Sounds just like my house."

"Mak and Grey," I yelled, and it stopped as Cody smiled, "I'll try to talk to him." He said with a shrug and I just nodded my head as I waved good-bye to Cody and went to the kitchen as I prepared dinner. My mind stewed over everything happened with Troy and I was concerned that maybe he just wasn't ready, but I understood his thought process. He wanted to say good-bye and if he wasn't able to come through the operation and recovery like he wanted too…it would probably be much worse for him.

He knew what he had to do but he still didn't want to do it.

Which means, I am still waiting for the moment.

* * *

I flipped through the TV channels as it was late, and all of the kids were fast asleep. The bedroom door opened, and Troy came through probably thinking I was asleep but when those blue eyes caught mine he let a small smile cross his face. "Hey," he said as he dropped his keys on the dresser and he took two strides before laying on the bed in front of me. I smiled as I pushed the hat off his head and let my fingers brush through those locks.

"Hi," I said quietly as I settled on a rerun of something and Troy rubbed my knee, "How were the kids?" he asked, and I smiled, "Fine," I replied, and Troy smiled, "Are you packed for tomorrow?" I just nodded my head as I looked at him. His age catching up with him faster than he wanted as the lines around his eyes were deep and worn. A few grey hairs popping up on his head but besides that you wouldn't have been able to guess that he would be turning 40 soon.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, and I knew better than to push the conversation. It was a trait we had learned with each other that we both needed time to talk about big things. He needed to figure it out himself probably. "Just worried about you." I finally said, and his brow frowned, "I'm fine," he said quickly as he began to push up and I grabbed onto him to push him back down to the bed. "Troy," I said with a look and his eyes held mine for just a moment before he moved again.

"Fine, we don't have to talk about that, but do you want to talk about my last two conversations with Logan?" I asked and that definitely caught his attention. He had been terrified of the day coming with a boy in her life. Terrified. I think he was more scared of that than his impending retirement from the only thing he knew. "Please tell me…" his face was pained, and I laughed shaking my head, "You might actually crush her with a hug when you see her tomorrow morning," I said with a smile coming over my face and Troy exhaled.

"Yesterday, she came home and trying to wear a cute outfit to your game so that boys would notice her because her friends think if she dressed better than a boy would take interest in her." Troy's jaw stiffened, and I could only laugh a little bit. "No damn boy needs to be interested in her." I let out a louder laugh that time, "Troy," I said with a shake of my head and he sighed, "You know I am definitely not ready for any of that right?" I just shrugged, "She said she didn't want too but was feeling the peer pressure."

Troy rolled his eyes because we could both assume where this was all coming from. Two of her pretty decent friends, Rollyn and Amelia, were both a bit more boy crazy than our own daughter. Rollyn really was into guys at the young age of thirteen but it hadn't rubbed off on Logan too much. "Anyway, today she came home crying because apparently there is a boy that Logan likes to hang out with but that's all she wants to do is be friends and her friends thinks she needs to do more." Troy groaned collapsing back into the bed next to me.

"No. She needs to find new friends." I couldn't stop my smile tugging to my face, "This is a rocky age for her Troy, you just need to be there for her." He reached down to squeeze my hand because he knew that, but it didn't mean he had to like it. "She's smart and isn't that into boys right now. She just has friends who really are." Troy rolled onto his side as he faced me with a twinkle in those blue eyes. "I just don't think I can handle seeing her heart broken. I have seen yours too many times and I just…" Troy shook his head back and forth as I crawled over to be in his arms.

"I love you T," his hand rubbed my arm gently, "I love you too Brie,"

Tomorrow we would fly to Minnesota in the morning with Britt and her clan. It was normally fairly smooth traveling with everybody and we typically slummed it back in the back like we always had. We flew too much to fly first class all the time but I those longer plane rides we did. It was just trying to keep my kids humble for what they have and what others have. "What time does your plane leave?" I asked him, "Sunday, so around 6."

"We're leaving at 11," I reminded him, and he nodded, "Go change," I said shoving him gently, "Fine, fine," he said pushing up out of the bed and I could only release a sigh. He wasn't ready to talk about it yet, but I had to at least speak the one thing I had in my brain. "T," he turned around to look at me as he stripped off his shirt and my eyes got distracted by his body, but I quickly pulled my thoughts back to him. "Please don't shut me out, I know," I paused as his blue eyes softened, "I know you aren't ready to talk about it yet but…soon, please, I just need to know what you are thinking." He bit his lip and nodded, "Of course Brie,"

I released a pent-up breath and I crawled underneath of the covers because I just needed him in my life to be okay and if our marriage crumbled because of this stupid sport I would be so angry.

* * *

Troy's POV

 _Sunday, June 5_ _th_ _, 2033_

I stared up at the ceiling in our bedroom as I watched the fan turn over and over again while I just watched. Sleep almost impossible to come by since the other day as I stayed up thinking about it. I thought about every pitch that I had ever thrown and everything that I wanted to do with my little time I had left. I turned onto my side as Gabi was fast asleep in the bed next to me. She has been a saint the past six year of my playing career.

Always trying to be at every single start. Rooting for me. Making sure our kids were well educated but also never missed me. Making sure I didn't miss big moments in their lives and constantly making all of us felt the presence of each other. She was one hell of a mother to the point that I contemplated having another kid with her, but she was the one to shut me down. I just wanted to see her shape more lives and to be a mother to more children. She was so damn good at it.

I was going to be a different story when we switch spots. I am going to be lost and the kids will probably end up hating me. The kids didn't hate Gabi, they only loved her. No matter how much she got onto them about different things. They were all well behaved and normally I was allowed to be the fun parent because we just didn't have enough time together for me to be the bad parent. I bit down on my lip because I couldn't sort any of my feelings right now and I certainly wasn't ready to talk about them yet.

Yet, her plea to not shut her out hurt. We had been through so much together that she knew that I was battling my head right now. I knew that she just wanted to know what was going on in my head. There was nothing more than that to it right now. She wasn't mad at me for making that decision on my own because she knew it was my decision to make but she just wanted to know how I was feeling. If I was feeling okay. If I was scared, terrified, or upset.

I was everything though.

I will never be able to fill Gabi's shoes when she goes off. I will never be the smart, educated dad. I was just me. There was nothing more than me and baseball. I inhaled sharply as I couldn't lay here anymore and got out of bed. I went downstairs, and I opened the fridge to grab a water before I planted myself on the couch. My fingers moved through different TV channels when I heard a creak in the steps. My head turned to see Logan standing at the top of the stairs as she came down.

"Lolo," I spoke softly so I didn't scare her, but I did as she jumped, and her eyes met mine. "You okay?" I asked her softly and she just gave me a dead look, fuck, her blood sugar. I got off the couch as she finished coming down the stairs and I went to the kitchen as I grabbed a juice box that we kept for these moments and handed it to her. She sat at a bar stool and I leaned across from her. Low blood sugars brought out the worst in her.

She was mean, indecisive, and just empty. I couldn't be that mad at her though because she felt like shit. I didn't talk to her for several minutes as she closed her eyes and let her forehead rest against the counter after she finished the juice. I just reached over and rubbed her back soothingly hoping that she accepted just that. She finally lifted her eyes to meet mine and she exhaled softly, "Are you scared?" she asked, and I turned my head to look at her wondering what this question was about.

"Of these constant low blood sugars in the middle of the night? Yes." I answered, and she shook her head, "No, are you scared to retire?" she asked as I swallowed on the lump in my throat as I just nodded my head. Words were like cotton balls on my mouth right now because I was scared. "Why are you scared of my low blood sugars?" she asked, and I could only shake my head back and forth as I smiled softly, "Because Lolo, losing you might just kill me." She gave me a soft smile before looking down at her knees and messing her with hands.

"How about tomorrow we make adjustments," I said softly, and she just nodded her head up and down without much other thought. My eyes took in her dirty blonde hair that she possessed from me, her face shape similar to her moms, and those blue eyes with an edge of brown in them always made me shake my head because she was just the perfect mix of Gabi and me. Logan normally could stand next to either of us and people would tell us she looked like each of us.

Yet, the twins took Gabi's strong traits and Grey took mine. I just shook my head because I loved my kids so deeply. So, fucking bad. "I hope that I can be half as good as your mom when we switch." I told her, and Logan met my eyes with a bit of twinkle in hers. "Oh, you will," she said with a small laugh and I could only shake my head with a smile. "You think?" Logan fought a smile and laughed shaking her head, "Sorry Dad, she set the bar really high."

I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair, "She normally does." Logan smiled, and I smiled back. Logan took a peek at her blood sugar and she sighed, I moved for the peanut butter crackers and she gave me an appreciated smile. "I love you Lolo,"

"I love you too Dad and I'm scared too." I caught her eyes and I squeezed her hand gently.

* * *

Gabi's POV

My eyes scanned our boarding passes as we all began to assemble onto the plane. We moved towards the back as Makenli, Poppy, and Grey all filed into one row per normal while I filed behind them into my row with Addy and Logan. Britt took the other side of the aisle with Maddox and herself, but we had all three seats so that we had a place for bags. I made sure the three kids in the front were all buckled up before I sat back down. I was in the middle of the girls as I began to dish out the entertainment to the kids.

"Mom," I looked over at Addy, "Yes?" I asked her, and she smiled, "Can I get a juice when they come by?" I nodded my head and she smiled as she went back to her book that she was currently reading. Britt was trying to get Maddox to stop tearing apart his things, but it was little use as she ruffled his hair. Logan quickly leaned into my side and I kissed her forehead gently. "Gabi," my phone pressed to my back pocket when it started to vibrate.

I pulled it back to see who was calling and I frowned at the unknown number. I slid it over and I pressed it into my ear, "Hello?"

"Gabriella Bolton?" I paused, "This, is she?" I questioned back, and the man inhaled, "This is Brock Miller at MLB Network, we heard about your husband's retirement and that one of the best baseball broadcasters is opening up to interviews." My mouth fell open and I clamped it shut, "Yes, I am, I am just…I am getting ready to fly to Minnesota, but can you call me back in a little bit." I clamped up at the words the man was saying. "Oh, yes, I saw that Troy was pitching this weekend. I would love to just have a conversation with you. I am flying to Kansas City for a broadcast in a couple of weeks. I would love to chat."

"Absolutely," I said as Britt was giving me a wide eye look and even Logan was giving me curious glances. "I'll send you an email or call you again in the next two weeks to see if we can set up a time." I thanked him again before hanging up as Britt gave me an urgent look. "It was MLB network," I spoke slightly speechless from the quick turnaround time of Troy's announcement to them already calling me.

"For what?" Logan asked, and I laughed, "To be a broadcaster," I told her, and she let her eyes grow big and then she shook her head, "Would that mean you would never be home?" she asked with a bit of something hidden deep in her voice. I wasn't sure if it was her being scared or if she was just concerned about all of the changes that were coming rapidly at us. "I don't know yet," I told her honestly, "Nothing will be decided without all of us talking about it first though." I told her honestly and she just nodded as Britt was trying to stop herself from cheering in celebration.

It wasn't long after that we were taking off into the sky towards Minneapolis. The kids were all self-entertained as they were either watching movies or doing other activities they normally didn't get to do besides in planes and busses. Logan and Addy both had fallen asleep as my mind was buzzing with the phone call. I knew who Brock was, I had met him a couple of times throughout the years and he always told me he wanted me.

I always responded with that I was letting my husband finish first. I wasn't surprised that he pounced the fastest. "Gabi," I looked over at Britt who was smiling, "You seem to be lost in thought," I laughed with a nod, "Yea, that was a bomb shell." She agreed, and I exhaled as I looked over at my kids who were all probably wondering what the future held for them. For the past fourteen years it was all the same. Follow Troy, that was basically all they knew. Following their dad across the country to watch him play ball. I inhaled as it would be different soon, but it would be a good different.

Our flight seemed shorter than normal as we were already touching ground. I checked the score for the Royals and I saw that we were up by two. We all exited fairly quickly while each of the kids were grumpy and wanted to go to the hotel to just chill. I ran my fingers through my hair as we got our luggage and then climbed into an Uber. "Mom, when we get there can we go swimming?" Grey asked, and I nodded my head, "Yea," I responded back to him as my phone buzzed with my mom's face popping up.

"Hey mom," I said as I shoved the phone between my ear and my shoulder. "Hey sweetie," she said with happiness, "Where are you and dad off too?" I asked as I looked at my fingernails knowing that they were constantly on the road or planes going somewhere. "Minnesota, we figured we would spend time with my grandkids while you and Troy had some time in a city together." I smiled, "You guys could have flown with us if I knew you were coming,"

"Yea, yea, but we are already here at the hotel. Figured you could probably use a break anyways," I frowned because I wasn't sure what my parents were actually up to right now. "Mom, what are you and dad doing?" I asked, and my mom just laughed, "Relax. We are excited. We'll probably take them to the mall." I smiled because my parents did do this often but normally something else was going on that convinced them to do it.

"We are going to be at the hotel in about twenty minutes." I told her, and she smiled, "Good, I'll see you in a bit." I hung up, "Guys, grandma is at the hotel with Papi," I said and all of them burst into excitement as I shook my head back and forth. Troy and I had adjoining rooms anymore on trips. One room with all of the kids and the other room was just Troy and me. He was normally offered a suite or something along those lines for our large family to travel with him.

I was excited because that means when Troy landed tonight we could get dinner, just the two of us.

* * *

Troy's POV

I let the whiskey roll around at the bottom of my glass as I was trying to focus on my start tomorrow. I shouldn't be drinking right now but I just needed something to take the edge off. I was happy that my kids and Gabs were going to be at the hotel when I got there. I needed them right now. The only thing everybody wanted to talk about was my future retirement and I only wanted to talk about my start tomorrow.

"You okay man?" Lane brushed my shoulder and I just nodded, "Yea, tired," I said with a look up at him and he sat on the other side of me. "I bet." He tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling. He was a younger pitcher on the staff. This would be his second full year on the roster and he had serious talent. I basically took him under my wing and was teaching him everything I had to teach. "How are you and Gabi?" I smiled, "We're good."

"Was she surprised?" I nodded my head, "Yea, my kids are a bit confused as well." Lane laughed, "I bet. Those kids aren't going to know what to do with themselves when they aren't traveling all summer." I smiled shaking my head, "I doubt that stops anytime soon. Gabi text me earlier and told me MLB Network is already scouting her for next year." Lane let his eyebrows shoot up, "I didn't know Gabi was a broadcaster. Is that how you met?" I smirked and shook my head, "No, dude, Gabs and I have been together for over twenty years." I told him, and Lane laughed, "Are you serious?" I nodded, "Yup, I met her when I was seventeen and stupid."

Lane chuckled and shook his head, "I didn't know Gabi broadcasted though," I just nodded, "She did for the Royals for six years? After she had Grey she stepped away to focus on the kids. It was a really smart move." A smile was placed on my lips as I turned my drink around in a circle, "I can't wait to chase her instead of her chasing me." Lane smiled, "I was talking on the phone with Millie last night and I can't imagine twenty years from now and still doing this."

Taking another drink and letting it burn down my chest I just shrugged, "I didn't think I would do it this long either, but I am really glad I am." Lane nodded in understanding as Casen came up on the other side of me. "Oh hey, Lane," Casen nodded as we were the two oldest on the team anymore. "Hey, did you know Gabi back in the broadcast days?" Casen nodded, "She's the best man, I wish she still did our games."

I finished my drink as I tilted my head back, "I'm just happy that she is going to be there when I get in. I miss the hell out of her." I said, Lane went to say something, and Casen cut him off. "Having four kids and living together is not the same thing." Casen imputed causing me to laugh, "He's right." I answered. Lane laughed shaking his head, "That must be strange," I nodded, "I mean, Gabi and I were together for quite some time before getting into kids. We had our memories together and our single time together. I wouldn't trade my kids for the world but having a night with just her is something that I treasure."

"In your bed," Casen teased, and I laughed, "Yes, exactly, in my bed." Lane laughed, and I shook my head, "Soak it up with Millie," I told him, and he nodded, "I try." Casen leaned against me, 'Britt said that MLB called Gabs," I nodded, "Yea, she called me before we boarded. I am excited for her. Jealous, but excited." Casen turned his head in wonder, "Why jealous?" I shrugged, "Her career is timeless. She can do it until she wants to stop. I'm being forced to stop. I will be forced to stop."

Casen nor Lane had anything to add to that, "You could coach, I mean, you have been one hell of a coach to me." Lane said, and I smiled, "I promised Gabi I would take a back seat for a little bit. The kids are still young. I mean, Grey is going into first-grade and having both parents gone all the time are not what needs to happen. Gabi gave me my opportunity and I have to give her, her opportunity. I am sure coaching will always be there."

"You'd be a kickass one," I laughed and gave him a fist bump, "Thanks dude."

Our plane landed after about twenty minutes and we all went straight to the busses while our luggage was transferred to the bus. I pulled out my cell phone as I saw a text from Gabi with our room number and I smiled. It was weird to share her everyday with four other people. It made me a more patient person have four other people in line ahead of me except on two different days: our anniversary and my birthday. Yet, I loved watching her be a mom.

The airport we flew into wasn't far from the hotel, we got off and I grabbed my bag as I pulled on my tie to let go of my neck. We moved towards the entrance as I was thankful Gabi checked me in for me. I went straight to the elevator and up to our floor. I scrolled through my phone as I had a few texts from Luke, one from my dad, and then another from Emily. I scanned through them and decided I could return them all tomorrow.

Knocking on the door to our room it popped open almost immediately and there stood my beautiful wife on the other side with nothing but a t-shirt on with her underwear framing her perfect ass. "Well, this is a surprise." I muttered, and she grinned, "My parents flew in and took the kids to the mall and dinner. They won't be back until later." I felt my eyebrows shoot up and she grinned shutting the door to the room after throwing out the do not disturb sign.

Once the door clicked shut I pressed her back against it and she grinned from ear to ear. "I've missed you," I whispered into her ear and then brought my lips to hers as she pulled me close by my tie. "I plan on your next away start going by myself," she whispered into my ear and I groaned at just the sound of that. "Please," I begged, and she grinned as she began to help take off my suit. The jacket, tie, and her fingers began to slowly unbutton my shirt.

My fingers slipped through my belt as I unbutton my pants while her fingers trailed down my stomach. Once my shirt was pushed off my shoulders I picked her up and she pressed her lips to mine roughly. Her fingers pushing off my hat as I let her run her fingers through my hair. She tugged gently, and I groaned against her lips, my lips left hers as I did a trail down her skin. She reacted like she did every single time and I could barely breathe with her in my grasp.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear and she grabbed me and held me close to her body. "Oh T, I've missed the hell out of you." I closed my eyes at her words as we spent the next however long enjoying each other. My lips on her, her lips trailing, the slowness of the evening but we both reached our end goal. Collapsing next to her I pulled her into my grasp. My lips pressing to her temple as she rolled to press herself against my chest.

"Brunch tomorrow?" I asked her quietly and she nodded into my side, "I'll have my parents come up and watch the kids." I let my thumb run down her back and I kissed her softly, "They can come too," Gabi reeled back, and I smiled at those brown eyes searching mine. "What?" I asked her, and she shook her head, "Nothing. I just figured you wanted more me time." I smirked, "I do." I reassured her, "But I do miss my kids too. Breakfast is always my favorite part of the day because we're all together."

Her features softened, and she nodded as she found my lips again, the kiss slow and full of passion. She finally rolled away as she grabbed her phone and I sat there reeling from the unexpected evening that was just handed to me. "The kids are on their way back." She said, and she went over to pull on a t-shirt with a pair of shorts. Not my t-shirt. "Brie," I called, and she turned to look at me with a curious look in her eye. "I'm mad because you actually chose your own t-shirt."

She smirked, "Don't want to just scream sex to my kids." She told me, and I laughed as I sat up and dug through my bag for a pair of gym shorts and t-shirt to frame my shoulders. "Fair enough but I expect those shorts to wiggle off your body when you climb into bed." She laughed shaking her head back and forth as we both cleaned up the room before the kids showed up. It didn't take long for the door to be pounded on and Gabi opened it up before I was attacked with several kids on my body.

Grey went straight for the legs while the twins went for an arm. Logan wrapped herself around my back as I laughed, "Oh, yes, all of my favorite monkeys." I encouraged as I tried to move with all of them attached causing squeals of laughter. "Troy," I looked up to see Alex, the man I trusted with so many things. The man who trusted me with his one soul possession. "Hey Alex," I greeted with a smile and I nodded towards Kylie.

"Heard from Lilly and Cameron recently?" I asked, and Alex laughed, "Lilly about twice a day," he started, and Kylie rolled her eyes, "And Cameron about twice a month." I laughed shaking my head as I knew how that went about when it came to Luke. The kid was constantly bouncing around from one city to another. Playing baseball as much as he could living his life at a high-speed chase. "Ready for tomorrow?" I nodded as Grey kept trying to climb my body before I finally just picked him up. His head resting on my shoulder as if he was three again.

"Yea, I am hoping it'll be a quiet game." I spoke as what it mostly meant was that I didn't want a ton of press coverage tomorrow. I just wanted to play baseball. "I'll work on trying to quiet the press." Alex said, and I smiled with appreciation as Grey buried his head into my neck and I laughed, "Grey, buddy, you okay?" I asked him, and he shook his head no. I frowned as my eyes flickered over to Gabi who was looking at her son with just as much concern.

"He didn't really eat tonight." Kylie offered, I just nodded as I held him a little bit tighter. "We'll see you all tomorrow." Alex said, and I looked at him and he looked right back at me. He just nodded his head as he knew exactly what that look meant: I wanted to talk. "Tomorrow morning?" he mouthed, and I nodded because I had become an early riser since having kids. Preferring to have a few minutes in the morning without all of them around.

"Logan, you should probably go take a shower in the other bathroom." Gabi directed as she propped open the door to the other room. "Makenli, you're up in this bathroom." Gabi started to move all of them along as Adalyn pulled out a book and curled up on the other bed waiting her turn for a shower. "Grey," Gabi cooed after the two girls were in the shower and Grey looked over at his mom and quickly reached over for her. "What's wrong buddy?"

"My tummy hurts," he mumbled, and she rubbed his back, "Yea, have you gone potty in a while?" she asked, and he shook his head no. Grey had problems with going poop since he was a baby. Constantly struggling and upsetting his stomach most of the time. It had been a constant struggle for him. "Dad," I spun to see Addy who looked exhausted. "What's up pretty girl?" I sat down on the bed as she curled up into my side.

"You kids are awful lovey tonight," I spoke, and Addy giggled, "I just missed you." She said, and my heart gushed with that statement. I didn't get to see them this morning before I left because they were all sleeping from a long day of swimming yesterday. I kissed the top of her head as Logan came out brushing her hair with a pair of shorts and a plain white t-shirt on. "Addy," she said, and Addy sighed as she got up and put a mark in her book before walking to the bathroom.

I shook my head with a smile as Gabi was still holding Grey when Logan plopped down next to me. "How was your trip?" she asked tilting her head to look at me and I smiled, "It was good. How was yours?" I asked, and Logan shrugged, "Fine," I laughed, "Just fine?" she just nodded her head, "Yup." I looked at her with a bit of curiosity and she smiled, "I fell asleep." I nodded as she looked over at Gabi who was ushering Grey into the shower, but he was crying. Overly tired and not feeling well.

"Dad," I looked back at Logan, "Is mom going to be gone all the time if she takes a broadcasting job?" Logan was serious, and her blue eyes flickered over my face trying to gauge my reaction. "I don't know Logan, it just depends on what job she takes." Logan frowned deeply, and I squeezed her knee gently, "Hey, your mom isn't going to want to be away from you guys very much and she will never move because of her job. She knows how that goes so she is going to take a job that is best for this family. I can promise you that much, okay? Don't worry about it. Nothing will change besides who stays home." Logan sighed with a bit of frustration laced in her features.

"I wish you could both just stay home." She whispered, and I took a deep breath in, "I made a really big promise to your mom Lolo, when she brought up quitting I told her she could go back as soon as I am finished. She loved her job. She loves you kids more though. We have to let her accomplish her dreams just like I tell you to accomplish all of yours." I tapped her nose and she exhaled because she knew what I was saying but it didn't mean she had to like it. "Don't worry about it Logan, you just need to focus on what you need every day. I promise nothing will happen until we all talk about it. Just like everything else."

"We didn't talk about you retiring." She quickly pointed out and I sighed, "Because Lo, that was a decision just for me to make. I didn't even talk to your mom about it." Logan looked a little surprised at that admission, but she just nodded her head. "Go get ready for bed." I said, and she just wrapped her arms around my neck giving me a tight squeeze. "Love ya dad," I squeezed her back, "I love you too Lolo,"

She drifted off into the other room as I collapsed back onto the bed. Fuck, kids, they knew too much. I heard Addy plop down in the bed with Makenli as I rubbed my forehead. "I feel bad for Grey," I looked up to see Gabi in full mom mode as she was texting somebody quickly and then she chewed on her fingernail. I could only assume she sent a text to Finn seeing what she could do to help him on the road right now. "We'll do our normal thing," I reminded her, and she just sighed, "I feel bad though. That takes a few days and I don't want him to be miserable."

I sat up and I just nodded because I understood her frustration, "I know," I said as I pulled her in between my legs and she looked down at me with her eyes flickering over my face. "You need to go to bed." Gabi said pushing my forehead with a finger and I laughed, "Yes mom," she rolled her eyes with a laugh, "You have a game tomorrow, it's going to be a long day." I just nodded again, and she reached down to kiss my forehead.

"Go to sleep," she whispered, and I shook my head, "Not without you in my arms."

She just rolled her eyes before moving to her next task. I sighed and laid back on the bed again. I fucking loved this life.

* * *

 _Monday, June 6_ _th_ _, 2033_

I sipped on the cup of coffee as I waited in the lobby for Alex. I left my warm bed with my sexy wife in it to come down here to talk to the one man who probably knew exactly what I was feeling. My brain at a war with everything I was thinking. He slid in front of me and he nodded his head towards me as he fixed his hat, "How are you?" I asked him, and he nodded as the waiter brought him a coffee. Alex thanked him, and his eyes returned to mine.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and I sighed, "You know what's wrong," I said playing with a sugar packet in front of me. "You still have a whole season ahead of you man, you don't have to be this way yet." Alex reminded me, and I sighed, "I know I don't, but I am just…I keep wondering if I made the right decision. Is it really time? What the fuck am I going to do after this? I have only played ball since I was a young child. I don't know what…" I just stopped rambling as Alex was trying to keep an amused grin off his face.

"Troy, you are set for life man. Your kids are set for life. You don't have to worry about doing anything else but enjoying life." I bit down on my lip as I sighed, "I don't do nothing well. I want to do everything, and I want to coach but I also want to be with my kids." My hands ran through my chopped hair and Alex looked at me, "I think you made a big promise to your wife about six years ago." I sighed nodding as I rubbed my face. "I know I did."

"C'mon Troy…"

"I know what I need to do. I just…" I groaned frustrated, "How in the hell do I just walk away after this year?" I asked him, and Alex looked at me as he tried to come up with the right answer. "You'll miss the hell out of it but then you'll realize how much more you get to do. That you get to see your kids every single day. You don't miss one sporting event. You get to be with your wife every day. It's those things that make you miss it less. Yes, you'll always miss it, but you'll also always have it."

"Not the way I want it,"

"Just keeping the game alive in your heart is what needs to be done." I exhaled as I rubbed my face again. "I'm not sleeping." I announced to him, "I lay awake at night and just think about everything I have done and haven't done. Things I want to do and need to do. I just…I am so tired, and I try to make sure Gabi doesn't know because I don't know how to talk to her about _any_ of this yet. I never talked to her about it. I just…sprung it on her."

"You'll find the words one day." Alex comforted, and I sighed as I tried to keep my eyes on my father-in-law. "I doubt you'll really sleep until you talk to her though. You both are connected and if she doesn't know what's going on then you'll feel guilty."

"But what do I say to her?"

Alex shrugged, "I'm not sure. You'll have to find those words yourself." I shook my head again because I was more distressed now than I have been in months. I was panicked. I was terrified. Alex nodded his head, "I know this feeling Troy, you are terrified. You just want to continue your normal and get to be your everyday person. It's really okay to feel this way Troy but you have to go out there tonight and just pitch. You have to enjoy yourself and be happy. Don't regret this time."

I sighed looking at him and I nodded, "Thank you Alex," he nodded with a smile, "You better get back upstairs before those kids wake up." I laughed and nodded, "Yea, I will. I'll probably need more of these chats." Alex grinned, "It's what I'm here for." I thanked him again as I went back upstairs. I quietly slipped back into our room as I first checked on all four kids. Logan and Grey were both curled up in one bed together. Grey had his blanket wrapped around his face and I chuckled quietly looking at his legs and arms going ten different directions. Logan was sprawled out on her stomach barley on the pillow. Her hair sticking up.

The twins were both curled up on their sides in their bed. If I just glanced at them I couldn't tell you which one which was. They slept the same exact way and most of the time chose to wear the same exact thing. When they were sleeping was the hardest time to tell them apart but once they woke up and talked – I could tell them apart easily. They were never able to fool us by switching who was who, but man have they gotten a handful of people before.

The only reason I knew was based on the blankets they were holding. They were all peaceful and still fast asleep when I went back to our little room to see Gabi laying on her side. Her hand outstretched towards my side of the bed as if she was looking for me at some point. I kicked off my shoes and peeled off my shirt before I crawled back into bed with her. I pulled her back towards me and she grumbled but then just rested back against me.

My lips pressing into the top of her head as I inhaled sharply. Yes, I could do this. I was going to be just fine.

* * *

 **Happy Sunday! Also the last day of the regular MLB season! I hope you guys are enjoying the start of this story! I know that I have been enjoying writing about it. This story takes a hard look at Gabi and Troy being parents but also trying to navigate their careers as working parents. How will all of the kids react? How much to go into this story!**

 **I hope you guys love it as much as I do!**

 **Please REVIEW! I want to know what you think!**

 **Next update: October 14** **th**


	3. Team

Chapter 3 - Team

Gabi's POV

Troy hurled the ball towards home plate his velocity and his accuracy not effected by the pain he was experiencing in his left shoulder. He struke the batter out causing Grey and Makenli to cheer with enthusiasm. Adalyn and Piper were quietly playing with each other while I lifted my eyes to see Casen standing in the outfield. Britt was talking to Logan about something, but I could only focus in on my husband who was gone when I woke up this morning.

His blue eyes were troubled but the only thing in his mind was baseball right now. He focused on Tyler, his catcher, and just went to town. Tyler tossed him the ball back as he shoved his foot into the ground and tried to get better footing while he adjusted his sleeve. "He looks great tonight." I glanced up at a new wife to the team and I smiled, "Thank you, he's off-speed pitch is struggling tonight but hopefully he can figure it out."

The wife blinked, and I grumbled turning back around. Britt shared a look with me and I just laughed in response quietly underneath of my breath. Grey moved, and he settled in my lap while letting his head rest on my shoulder. "Does your tummy still hurt?" he nodded his head, "Yes," he mumbled, and I rubbed his arm gently. "I'm sorry baby," he just wiggled in my grasp before settling with most of his body leaning against mine.

My eyes took in the purple, pink, and orange sky as it slowly began to move into a dusk period. The sun disappearing causing a cool wind to whip through the stadium. The lower bowl was full, but Minnesota was struggling to get wins this year causing a low number of fans in the stands. Troy might have brought more attention as everybody would want a piece of him, to see him again. The flags were whipping in the wind and the large jumbo Tron announcing the stats of the current batter. Troy's stats flipped on the other side. Grey nestled into my body again and I let my hand run down his back.

I had yet to regret my decision to step away from broadcasting to enjoy Troy's career. This had been the first time since high school that I was able to just watch him pitch and truly enjoy it. I loved it. I loved just getting to watch my husband and cheer him on. Troy finished the inning with three straight strike-outs before going back to the dugout. He took his glove off and pulled on a jacket before settling in on the bench. "Mom," my eyes looked over at Adalyn and she looked out at the scoreboard.

"I'm hungry." I nodded my head as Britt popped up, "I'll take her. I need to go to the bathroom and grab a drink anyways." I smiled with thankful look and she took Adalyn and Maddox with her. Grey was almost asleep against me as he got like this when it came to his chronic constipation that he seemed to suffer from since he was a baby. We had tried everything in the books to help him and most doctors were sure he would grow out of it eventually.

We forced fluids on him 24/7 and he ate a lot of fiber in his everyday diet. We tried medications and everything. We would be good for a while and then it would happen all over again. It was a vicious cycle and I felt bad for him. I wrapped my arms around him as it was a cool June night in Minnesota. Logan was talking to Makenli and Piper now. They were all happy to talk and travel with each other. I bit down on my lip when Adalyn came back with Britt. She was holding a pretzel while giggling at something Britt said.

They all took their seats again and my eyes flirted back to Troy in the dugout. He was drinking out of a Gatorade cup. Nobody was talking to him as he held that superstition till the very end. He only talked to the people who lived in our house, Cody, his catcher of the day, and his pitching coach. That was it. He didn't speak a word to any of them until he gave up a hit. My eyes skirted to the scoreboard to see he still held them hitless in the fourth inning.

You'd think after all of these years I wouldn't get that nervous, but I was plagued with nerves. I wanted him to succeed. I wanted him to do so well still. "Gabs," my heard swirled over to Britt and she nodded down towards Grey who was passed out against my chest. I sighed softly while pressing my lips into his sweaty hair. I leaned back as I twisted him around to have his front pressing against my front. My arms circled him towards me while the girls did their own thing.

The game continued in normal fashion with Troy giving up his first hit in the sixth inning. That was the only hit he gave up with one walk as he was only at eighty pitches in the eighth inning. My eyes lingered down to the bullpen to see it pretty quiet. Troy had relaxed in the dugout with his teammates smiling and laughing. Adalyn and Piper had made up some game to play together while Makenli was chatting to Logan about anything Logan would listen too.

"Mommy is daddy done?" Makenli asked and I shook my head, "Probably not." My eyes went back to his as that hand went to his shoulder and rubbed it. I cringed because I knew that as long as he pitched well he could push through the pain. I just hated knowing that he was in pain. Hated. He was never going to complain though and that made it even harder on me. I wanted to know when he hurt that badly, but he would never tell me.

"Why?" she asked with an annoyed sigh causing Britt and I to laugh at her dramatics. "Because Mac, he is pitching really well, and we are only winning by one." My eyes took in the one to nothing score as if you allowed the bullpen to come in and show them a different arm it could change quickly. "I just want to go talk to daddy," she proclaimed as she scanned the field again. Her Bolton t-shirt on her small shoulders with a pair of white shorts that went to mid-thigh on her. A pair of flip-flops on her feet.

She was seven and sassy as hell.

"I know sweet girl," my eyes peeked down at Grey and he was still passed out in my lap. "Do you think that he can come talk to us today?" Logan asked, and I nodded, "Probably," I mentioned as the inning ended with Casen popping out to left. Troy quickly grabbed his glove and straightened his hat before returning to the field. Logan, Makenli, and Adalyn got excited again forgetting the conversation we were having.

All of their eyes trained right on their daddy. The man who had all of their hearts captured tight in his hold. They all had him wrapped around their fingers and he was putty with them. He absolutely loved his girls to no end. He would move mountains for them and they didn't even realize it. He had one goal in his mind when it came to them and it was to constantly protect them and see them smile. To laugh with them. To make the best of the memories with them.

My eyes filled with tears as I looked at my husband and then at our girls because I couldn't imagine our lives without all three of them and our little man. I pinched the bridge of my nose and had Britt capture a picture of all three of them watching Troy intently. He struck out the first two batters with ease, they were all cheering for him as he was up in the count 1-2. He hurled the ball towards home plate causing the Minnesota twin to swing and miss. All the girls jumped up and cheered as Tyler went to the middle to greet Troy as they both laughed. Troy was quick to twist his hat around on his head while untucking his jersey.

He slapped hands with everybody while our group began to gather everything to get downstairs. Britt happily helped me as I was limited with Grey while I handed the girls their things to carry. Makenli shrugged on her jacket while Adalyn leaned against me. "You have quite a tired crew." Jamie mentioned as she walked by. She was Tyler's fiancée and she was pretty cool. "Yea, they went to brunch with us this morning and then spent all afternoon at the pool with their grandparents."

Jamie laughed as we all moved downstairs. Grey never flinched as he only fisted my shirt while turning his head. The girls walked in front of me almost leading the way of the entire group because they have been too many times. We were escorted to the family area before I stood to talk to Jamie and Britt. The kids all ran around to the kid's area to play with whatever they could get their hands on. "Troy pitched well tonight." Jamie said, and I nodded, "I'm just worried about that shoulder."

"As a wife, I think that's normal."

"I know that he wants to finish, I just don't want him to be in pain for the rest of his life y'know?" they all agreed while I sighed turning just slightly to see him come out of the locker room. A pair of jeans framing those hips and a snug button up shirt with his hair wet from a shower. Makenli caught sight of him first and jumped up to greet him. He laughed picking her up and she hugged him tightly while the other two girls went up to greet him. I smiled until those eyes looked up and glanced around with a bit of worry on his face. Normally, Grey was waiting at the door for him. Those blue eyes found mine and he quickly stood up.

"Is he okay?" he moved over to me and I nodded, "He just doesn't feel good and he's tired." I told him, Troy rested his hand on Grey's back, "Do you want me to take him?" Troy asked, and I just nodded as we made it a smooth transition and Grey easily rested his head on Troy's shoulder. I wiggled my arms trying to get the feeling back in them from holding him for so long. "You pitched well," I whispered as he turned to find his three girls playing again with Casen.

"I felt good." My hand instantly went up to the left shoulder and my fingers rubbed it, "Gabi," he warned, and I just shook my head, dropping my hand. I walked away as I went to make sure the kids had everything. "Gabi," Troy called again, and I turned around trying not to get angry with him. "Later," I told him firmly and walked away. I heard him groan as I just didn't know what to do. "Makenli, Addy, Lo, are you ready?" I asked as I slipped my purse over my shoulder. I went back over to grab Grey, "Brie, please," I inhaled sharply, "C'mon buddy," Grey woke up and started crying when he realized he was with Troy.

'It's okay buddy," I whispered into his ear as he relaxed against my touch and settled into my shoulder. Troy ran his free hand through his hair as he gave each of the girls a hug and a kiss before those blue eyes pleaded with mine. "I love you," he started, and I gave him a forced smile, "I love you too." Troy just shook his head back and forth as I brushed past him going towards the doors. "Britt, will you take Grey for me please?" I heard Troy say and I spun around, " _no,"_ I emphasized, "We will talk after the kids go to bed."

Troy just bit down on his lip and I turned to leave again. Logan gave me a wide-eyed look and I let a smile plaster to my face. We left and went to the car as I got everybody situated. "Mom are you and dad okay?" Logan asked quietly so her sisters didn't hear. "We're fine sweet girl," I told her because I didn't know what we truly were. "We just need to talk tonight and then we'll be fine." I forced, and she gave me a really worried glance. "Logan, sweetie, I promise, we're a normal couple who fight. Just like Josh and Melissa."

"Yea, but you aren't Josh and Melissa. You and dad never fight." She said as the uber driver lurched forward and I sighed, "Lolo, did you know your dad and I almost got divorced?" her lips went into a big o shape and her eyes were wide with something. "When?" she asked curiously, and I brushed my fingers over my jeans. "You were four," I started, "And your dad has his first really big injury, I had my own fair share of problems going on that really tested your dad and me. Then you were diagnosed with Type 1 and it was just a chaotic time in our lives." My eyes flickered out to the window, "One night you asked me if your dad and I were fighting because of your betes," Logan was deathly silent, and I looked up at her trying to keep my tears away. "I told your dad that night we either fixed whatever was going on or we were getting a divorce because you didn't deserve that."

"And you fixed it?"

"Yes, it took a lot of talking and trust. It took a lot of communicating and coming to terms with things that we couldn't control. I had a really bad time of pushing your dad away when things go bad which frustrates him endlessly. Then when he had his own injury we just both were pushing each other away. It was hard on us, but we figured it out. What that was tonight? That was nothing sweet girl. We know what we have to do and there is nobody I love like I love your dad."

Logan gave a soft smile, "I never knew that about you and dad," I shrugged, "We moved past it. We have quite the love story Lolo," she giggled, "I would love to hear it." I smiled softly, "One day," we pulled back into the hotel as I got everybody out. Everybody mostly changed, brushed teeth, went to the bathroom before heading straight into their beds. I tucked Grey in and kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry baby," I whispered, and he curled to his side.

Logan climbed in and the two girls were already asleep by the time our door was clicking open. I shut the adjoining door to our room and Troy stepped in, those blue eyes full of trouble and worry. "Gabs," he said quietly, and I just sighed, "I don't want to talk about your retirement Troy," I argued, "I just want to know how the hell your shoulder is doing because I can see it Troy, I can see the pain you are in and it hurts _me_."

"You know it hurts Gabi, what else do you want me to say?"

Tears filled my eyes as I went to my suitcase and pulled out a t-shirt with a pair of shorts for bed. "I want to know if I can do anything to help you. If I can be of any support but no, if you're injured then we just don't talk about it. Yet, if it was me and we were this far past my date of injury then," I stopped rambling when his hand found a bare spot on my skin, "Okay, yes, my shoulder hurts all the damn time and pitching makes it bad. I'm getting another steroid injection soon. I'm fine."

"Fine," I mumbled, and Troy sighed as he sat on the bed. "I'm finishing this season Gabi,"

"I know you are Troy,"

His eyes met mine and I inhaled as I just shook my head, "I'm sorry, I just…I hate that you are in pain all of the time. I want to take it away for you and I want you to be okay, so you can just finish this season Troy. I hate that I can see it in your eyes that your shoulder hurts so damn much that you can't even hide it." The tears were seeping through my words and if I looked at him I wouldn't be able to stop the sob that was collecting in my chest. I just continued to dig around the suitcase. "Brie, baby," his voice was quiet, and I bit down on my lip closing my eyes tightly.

"Gabi," he said again, and his hand touched my wrist, he yanked me gently towards him and when our eyes met I knew the sob tumbled out of my mouth as he pulled me into his body. His arms holding me flush against him as I pressed my nose against his skin. "I wish that I didn't have the shoulder injury, but it only hurts after I pitch. During, once my muscles are loose and adrenaline is running I am okay. I promise."

I closed my eyes tightly, "I just don't want it to get worse."

His lips buried into my hair and I felt him inhale the smell of shampoo. "Now you know how I feel when you're in pain all the time." He whispered, and I just shook my head, "Troy, please, I just…I just want to know when your body just hurts. I'm not pushing you to talk about retirement and I'm not pushing you to tell me everything going on inside your head. I just hate when I look at you and only see how much pain you're in." His hands kneaded my thighs gently while he pulled me closer to him.

"I love you," he whispered tilting his chin back to look up at me. My face softened at his words and I just nodded as I sat on his lap. He pulled me back against him and I closed my eyes. "I love you too," I whispered as I locked my hand with his and he exhaled the worry that was built up inside of him. "Logan asked us if we were okay tonight," I told him, and Troy laughed, "Wouldn't she like to know everything about when she was four."

"I told her." I spoke quietly because I knew he wasn't going to be happy about it. We really just tried to bury it behind us most of the time but…it would come out one day. I felt him stiffen behind me and I let out a breath of air as I turned to face him. "She was just being curious because we don't really ever fight, and she was concerned tonight. I told her we were close to a divorce once because things were just hard between us. That today didn't even compare." Troy let out an exhale and closed his eyes painfully.

"Troy," I said quietly, "It's a part of our past. It's nothing to be ashamed of,"

"I was a dick to you," he spoke up quickly, "I hated that I hurt you."

My fingers laced with his, "And guess what? We got through it. Please, don't let us repeat that road because you don't want to talk to me about how you are feeling." I whispered, and he reached up to touch my cheek gently. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." He told me honestly, "I don't know how I am feeling yet, I am just…" he paused trying to find the correct words to say and he gave off a sad smile, "I'm just trying to enjoy it right now. I love that you guys are going to be there all summer. I love that I am going to have you by my side all year. I just…I want to soak up the entire rest of this season Brie," I titled my forehead to press against his as I tried to stop the tears from flowing out of my eyes, but I just nodded my head.

His strong arms pulled me in and he squeezed me tightly. My nose pressed into his skin and I exhaled against him. I found his lips and we were both urgently in need of reassurance that everything was going to be okay. That we were going to be fine and come through standing tall at the end of the year. He quickly turned me onto my back before his lips spread over mine, his hands working down my body, and I moaned against him.

Troy let his eyes close to the sound from my lips and he turned the urgent kisses to soft kisses across my body. I loved him and that would absolutely never change.

* * *

Troy's POV

 _Tuesday, June 7_ _th_ _, 2033_

My back was pressed against the wall as I watched Grey, Makenli, and Adalyn all play on the floor. My coffee settled in my hands while Logan and Gabi were still fast asleep this morning. The kids were all laughing and giggling about something when Adalyn looked up at me. Her brown eyes full of curiosity, my eyebrow rose in her direction as I tilted my coffee cup back. "Dad, can we go get pancakes…now?" I smiled, "You better go wake up your momma," I said, and Addy huffed with annoyance.

"Why can't us girls go?" I smiled, "What about me?" Grey asked and Makenli giggled, "Grey, you always like to stay back with mommy when we get pancakes." Grey rolled his eyes causing me to laugh quietly, "What? I like getting pancakes," Grey argued, "Only sometimes," Adalyn basically sang to her brother. "Right daddy?" I looked at Addy and then over at Grey, "Grey, there is nothing wrong with wanting to stay back with your mom, but you typically want to stay with her if she isn't going."

Grey let out a huff of air, "I just really love mommy," he mumbled, and I couldn't stop my own grin on my face, "Me, too, little man. Me, too." He looked at me with a smile on his face, Grey came over and he plopped down into my lap. His arms snaking around my neck as he took a strong hold of me. "Have you always loved mommy?" he asked me, and I smiled with a nod, "Since the day I met her," I said as I ruffed my hands through his hair.

"When did you meet?" Makenli asked sitting down with her doll in her hand, "A long, long time ago." I told them with a tiny smile working on my lips, "Maybe before mommy goes back to work we can visit where I used to live. Where I met your mommy." The kids all seemed to like that as Grey snuggled into my side again. I squeezed him closer to me, "How about you guys work on waking up Logan and I'll go wake up mommy to go eat some pancakes?" I questioned back and they all agreed as they hopped on the bed to bother Logan.

Standing up, I walked across the room and into the adjourning room where Gabi was curled up sleeping. "Dad, I want to help you," Grey tugged on my hand and I smiled, "Okay, I bet she'll love it." Grey climbed into the bed as I sat on the other side of the bed as I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Mommy," Grey said rubbing his hand down her arm and Gabi made a noise and then twisted to her back. Her eyes fluttered open while looking at me and then over to Grey leaning against her.

"My favorite boys," she whispered and Grey giggled thinking that was funny. "Grey wants pancakes, actually, the girls want pancakes." I said sitting back and Gabi nodded, "What time is it?" I picked up my phone and I glanced at the time. "It's a little after nine." I told her, and she opened her eyes wider, "I'm confused, when did you become a morning person?" she asked, and I chuckled this time, "A while ago." Gabi rolled her eyes with a smile breaking onto her face.

"Daddddd," Logan yelled, and I laughed, Gabi smiled, I walked into the other room as the girls were still pestering Logan. "Mickey, Addy, your mom is up," they both took off running to greet their mom and Logan crumpled a pillow over her face. "C'mon Lolo, you need to eat anyways." Logan grumbled and twisted over. "I'm not hungry." She shook her head back and forth, "Wrong answer," I told her, and she grunted in her bed. I found her phone as I slid it over to see her blood sugar was hovering at 90.

"You need to get up and eat." I told her again and she sighed rolling onto her back. "C'mon Lolo," Gabi called, and she sighed as she sat up. Her eyes were heavy with sleep still, Addy climbed onto my lap and tugged on my shoulder causing a sting of pain to roll through my shoulder. I tried to not let anybody know but Gabi saw. Her eyes were lasered on me and I just gave her a smile. "Addy, c'mon," Gabi moved into the other room as I exhaled quietly.

Throwing back Logan's covers I got up from my spot as I watched Gabi in the mirror in the bathroom. Her eyes flickered down to Addy below her and a smile spreading over her lips. I inhaled sharply as she laughed, and she put her daily moisturize on. Addy skipped out of the bathroom and I smiled softly as she went to join her siblings. I leaned into the bathroom and she gave me a gentle smile, "Thanks for getting up with the kids this morning."

Chewing on my lip I just nodded, "You don't have to thank me. I am their dad. It is my job." Gabi stopped putting on her make-up and her eyes pierced mine. Words were difficult for her apparently and she just nodded, "I'm sorry, Troy, I am just…things are changing, and I don't know. I don't want to lose who we are in this change." My chest expanded, and my stomach twisted with her words because this was going to alter our relationship. This was going to bring a new set of challenges, but I didn't have any doubt that Gabi and I wouldn't make it through that. I just had to fucking figure out my own head.

"I know," I told her as I walked into the bathroom as I picked up her daily necklace: the one with all four kids names on it that I gifted to her not too long after Grey was born. I placed it around her neck as I leaned in close to her ear as I whispered to her. "Like I told you last night though, I am still trying to process everything. I can't tell you how I am feeling because I don't know how I am feeling. I only know one thing: that I want to be there for my family. That I love you. That I love our kids. That's all I have right now and that has to be enough for now."

Her lips rubbed together, "How about after this road trip we go to dinner and then we can go out to Longview for a bit. We can just talk there. I don't know if I will have all the things I need to talk about ready yet, but we can just talk. You and me. Under the stars." A deep breath echoed out of her mouth, but she just smiled softly and nodded. I turned her around as I pressed my lips to hers gently. "C'mon we have some really hungry kids."

* * *

 _Friday, June 10_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Gabi's POV_

No sooner than the luggage dropped to the ground were the kids already begging to be somewhere else. My head was pounding as I agreed for Grey to go spend the night with Finn. The twins wanted to go play with their friends from down the street and Logan was begging, pleading, to go hang out with Rollyn since she had a swim meet tomorrow afternoon. I rubbed my temples as I wanted the five seconds of quiet in the house, but I didn't have the energy to get them there.

"Mac, Addy," I called, "Put your shoes on and I'll watch you walk to Mrs. Davis house, okay?" they grinned running off as I shot her a text making sure it was okay for like the millionth time. "Grey, buddy, get your stuff together. I'll drop you off after I drop Logan off at Rollyns." He smiled the same smile his dad gives me every day and darted off towards his bedroom. "Logan, nothing dumb with Rollyn okay?" she just nodded as I fished out my keys as I made sure the twins made it to the Davis's house before I loaded up the other two.

"Mom, do you care if Rollyn spends the night? We'll hang out here for a bit and then when you pick me up she can just come with us." She protested, and I just nodded my head, "Yea," I didn't have the energy to say no or argue so saying yes was just a hell of a lot easier anymore. My eyes watched Rollyn come out to greet Logan and they laughed with each other before going back inside. Rollyn was on the shorter side but Logan had no chance of being short with Troy's height. They disappeared inside, and I backed out of the driveway as I headed to the Newman plantation out south.

It only took fifteen minutes to get there and as soon as my car was in park Grey was darting for the door. I shook my head as I turned the car off and headed inside. Grey and Finn were already laughing about something before taking off towards Finn's bedroom. Cody was sitting on the kitchen counter laughing when he spotted me, "Hey there," I smiled as I ran my hands through my hair. "That looks like a face of exhaustion. Long road trip?" I just nodded, "And I shit you not the moment we walked in the door they wanted to go one hundred different places." Cody grinned as Becca sat on the bar stool.

"Thanks for coming over to entertain our son. He's been asking nonstop about Grey." I couldn't stop my laugh and with a shrug of my shoulders, "What can I say? You two men in my lives did that." Cody grinned, "The friendship lives on." Becca snorted, and I shook my head, "Have you talked to him?" I asked as I skimmed my nails down my legs and Cody pressed his lips together. "No." he said honestly after a few beats, "He doesn't seem to want to talk about it. Every time I call him he changes the subject."

"He told me when he gets home from this trip we can just go talk for a bit, but I don't know. I just think his emotions haven't caught up to his brain yet. He knows what he needs to do but he doesn't know how to do it." Cody sighed as he looked over at Becca, "When he first complained of his shoulder, he mentioned how he wasn't ready yet and then a week later there was a 180 for it." Becca looked at me, "I wouldn't stress too much yet Gabi, just be with the kids and have fun."

I just nodded, "I am going back to my very quiet house with a bottle of Merlot and locking the door." I told Cody and Becca causing both of them to laugh. I then groaned, "I forgot. I have to pick up Logan and Rollyn." Cody stuttered a laugh at Rollyn's name. "Okay, something Troy _will_ talk about is how Rollyn keeps trying to bring boys into Logan's life." I giggled, "He wasn't very happy about that. I don't think she's interested at all but oh boy…it's coming right when we are about to switch roles."

Cody chuckled to himself, "Poor Logan," I nodded in agreement with a laugh on my tongue. "It's probably time we all sit down together and just talk. Not _the_ talk but just about dating in general. She asked us about our dating story." Becca grinned, "That's a good one." I just rolled my eyes, "It's rocky." I told her causing her to laugh with a smile. "You two just fell really hard and really fast. Logan will love it." I shook my head as I played with my nails. "She caught Troy and I in a tiff the other day. I wouldn't even call it a fight, but he was just…not dealing with his emotions again but she caught it. She asked me if we were okay and I just couldn't help but laugh a little." My teeth bit into my bottom lip, Cody gave me a glance of worry as I smiled, "Because we already fought hard for our relationship once and I really don't want to do it again. I came clean about our almost divorce with her."

Becca looked over at Cody, "How close were you two?" she asked quietly, and I sighed as I held up my thumb and my pointer finger together. About an inch apart from each other causing her to wince from the little space. "I told Troy we either fix it or we divorce. That I wasn't going to put Logan through the fighting because neither of us could be adults. It worked though. I love him so god damn much that it hurts most days."

Cody came and tugged me into a hug, "He's just a little lost."

I wiped away the two tears that fell down my face, "I know. I'm just scared."

* * *

Troy's POV

It was never good when I saw my best friends face pop up on my screen during the middle of the afternoon. I grimaced as I knew Gabi took Grey over to hang out with Finn. I can only imagine how her mind is turning right now. After comforting her on Tuesday, she seemed to just withdraw from her normal self. She wasn't absent, but she just couldn't muster up a big smile. I knew I just needed to tell her how I was terrified. That I was scared. That I was fucking jealous as hell.

I just didn't know how to word any of it.

Finally, I slid the thing over and I answered the phone call. "Newman," I said as I looked over the Astro's stadium. "Hey man, how's Texas?" he asked, and I breathed in the indoor stadium as my eyes moved around it. "Good." I answered honestly, "What's wrong with Gabi?" I asked nervously, and he chuckled, "I'm glad you can read your wife as well as I can." I brushed my hand through my messy hair and then down my face that needed to be shaved. I wouldn't shave it till Sunday though.

"She got mad at me earlier this week because I don't know what to tell her about everything right now and she just wants to know. I don't blame her. I would be the same exact way, but I just don't know what to say yet." My best friend on the other end sighed, "She's just scared about the future. I think there are so many changes being thrown at the family right now she isn't sure how to feel either. She doesn't know if this is what's best for the kids or not. I think she's stressed about her new job offers."

"Offers?" I asked, my chest tightening as if she got more and had yet to tell me. "MLB Network and she said that the Royals gave her an offer already." I exhaled because I knew about both of those. I just forgot that the Royals technically made an offer. It was in passing but it was something to think about. "Is it selfish of me to just want both of us to stay home?" I asked quietly, and Cody laughed so hard on the other end of the line I figured he was crying.

"Jesus, Bolton, she quit, and you promised her she could have her chance. If you go back on that word now, then you will have problems. Big ones." I sighed deeply, and I shook my head, "She's supposed to fly down, just her, to watch me pitch on Sunday. She's worried about me."

"Rightfully so,"

I groaned, "Why is this causing problems?"

"Because you're bottling up your feelings man. Just be honest with her about everything. That's all she wants." I inhaled and then nodded, "But on another note…Rollyn and Logan are hanging out tonight." I tried to refrain from rolling my eyes. "I like Rollyn, don't get me wrong, but I swear to God if she pushes a boy upon Logan I am going to be livid." Cody chuckled from the other end of the phone. "Cave man," he muttered, "Oh come on, like you're ready for Anna to date."

"Er…I don't know. I know she isn't ready and definitely doesn't have a friend like Rollyn." I grunted and shook my head, "I gotta go man. I'll talk to you soon. Any chance you'll fly out with her?" Cody didn't speak for a second and then sighed, "I'll see what I can do." I rubbed my fingers together and nodded, "I know man, you have to be there for your kids. Don't stress about it. I have many more opportunities at home."

"I'll come more. I promise."

"Yea, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

We bid good-bye and I sat on the first step when the Astro's manager came out from his dugout. He spotted me, and he smiled before walking over to greet me, "Troy," he shook my hand and I shook his back, "I can't believe this is the last time you'll pitch here." He started and the instant tightness in my chest occur and I nodded, "I know, it's crazy." I told him, and I knew that retiring is what needed to happen, but I was conflicted. I was so conflicted.

"Twenty seasons in the big leagues, not many people, especially pitchers." He added, and I gave a tight smile, "I just want to keep pitching. I'd rather push off the retirement talk until like September." I joked with him, "I almost didn't announce but I also didn't want to catch people by surprise at the end of the year."

"One hell of an ace, a legend, for sure." I smiled thanking him again and he walked off as I wanted to hide, far, far away.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I sipped on my wine as I could hear Rollyn and Logan in the basement giggling away while the twins were both fast asleep upstairs. Grey ended up staying the night at the Newman's when my phone buzzed. I reached over to pick it up to see Troy calling. I smiled softly pressing the phone to my ear. "Hey," I took another long sip of my wine, "Brie," he whispered, and I smiled, "Missing me?" I asked quietly, and he grunted, "That's an understatement."

"Well that's good. I'll be there tomorrow night." I told him as I circled my finger around the glass rim, "Good. I need one on one time with you." I inhaled and nodded, "I love you Troy," he was quiet for just a moment before he exhaled. "I love you too," I swallowed on the lump in my throat, "I'm sorry that my mood has been really off recently. I just think I am scared." I told him honestly while I let my finger run around the rim of the wine glass.

"It's a scary time," he admitted, that didn't help any of my nerves and I just took a drink of my drink. "I have to get Logan up early tomorrow for swim and Rollyn is over." I told him, "Brie, baby," he whispered quietly, "I don't know what to say Troy, I just…I think I just need to think for a little bit."

"About what?" he stressed, and I grunted, "I just think that you really sprung the retirement on me. We never even talked about it happening when you first complained that your shoulder hurt." I paused as the tears were surfacing. "It's not that I don't support your decision because I do. I don't care if you retire or not but I just…we never talked about it." Troy didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. "That's fair. I…I didn't know how to talk about it. I don't know how to talk about it." He corrected, and I took another drink of my wine.

"It'll be fine Troy," I whispered, "I just…I guess I need to think about what I need to do for our family next year. That has been really heavy on my mind ever since the moment you said retirement."

"I bet it has been. Especially with people already offering."

I tugged on my sweatshirt, "I really do have to get up in the morning." I reminded him, and I could see him smiling from the other end. "I know, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I inhaled deeply as I nodded, "I love you Troy, I'm sorry." I expressed because things have been weird, and I didn't want them to stay that way. "I love you too baby girl," I smiled as we hung up and laid back in the bed. I scrubbed my hands over my face before getting up and going to Logan's room.

Rollyn and Lo were laying on her bed giggling over magazine together. "Girls, it's time for bed." They both groaned with protest causing me to smile. "Logan, you have an early morning for swim. Rollyn, you too." She gave me a smile with her bleach blonde hair and green eyes. "Thank you, Mrs. Bolton," I nodded as they both got up and began to get ready for the night. I went and peeked on the twins as they were both sound asleep still.

My phone buzzed, and I scrunched my eyebrows as I looked to see an unknown number. I slid it over and answered it, "Hello?"

"Am I speaking to Mrs. Bolton?" I frowned, "Yes," I answered, "I am Jenson William with Fox Sports and I apologize for calling so late, but I wanted to snag a meeting with you sometime soon. I want to know if you would be interested joining our team next baseball season after your husband retires." My heart raced inside my chest as this was already the third person to contact me. KC Fox Sports, MLB Network, and now Fox Sports? This was too crazy.

"Uh…yes," I stammered quickly, "I will have to look at my calendar to find an open date that would work for me and my family." I told him, and he laughed, "I'll fly to you. I'll be in Kansas City soon. I'll make sure the team is at home before I do fly out. We can casually meet there if that works for you?"

"Yes, that is perfect."

"I'll be in touch soon, Mrs. Bolton."

I hung up the phone and my jaw must have been on the floor because holy shit.

* * *

 _Saturday, June 11_ _th_ _, 2033_

His fingers trailed a path from my arm, across my shoulder, and then down in between my breasts. "You've been quiet tonight." He said, and I tried not to push too much tonight. I had missed him and our time together, but I just wasn't sure why I was feeling this way. I wanted it to go away. I shrugged my shoulders and he tipped my chin backwards with just one finger. "Brie," his voice was soft, and I looked into his bright blue eyes. My world was spinning in a direction I wasn't sure about right now but just one look into his eyes and I knew that I would be okay.

"Fox Sports called me last night." I finally spoke, and Troy laughed, "That's amazing Gabi," I inhaled and nodded, "Yea, it is amazing." I was flat, and Troy saw right through it. He twisted me onto my back while he laid on his side. His warm body hovered close to mine as he just looked at me face searching for answers to the questions he had. "Do you think I should go back to work?" I finally asked, and Troy raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to go back to work?" he questioned, and I nodded my head because I did want to go back to work. "Then what's the problem?" he asked me, and I inhaled sharply, "What if the kids hate me for it? What if I am never home? How do we make this work?" I asked him with my chest filling with fear.

Troy stroked my arm and then his thumb wiped away a lone tear. "Gabriella, for the past six years we have made this life work. Why are you freaking out over switching roles?" he asked me, and I laughed because I didn't know. "I wish I knew Troy. I don't know if it's because I have only been with them for six years and I don't know how to do anything else. What if I suck in the booth again?" My questions were rapidly fired off from my mouth as Troy just took them all in.

"Brie, baby, you are a natural in the booth. You always have been. For the kids' part…they will adjust. Everything is going to be new and different next year, but we will all adjust accordingly. The first year you didn't work was an adjustment for everybody. We had to figure out how to make it all work if we wanted it to work. We smoothed out the bumps and here we are today." He reminded me, and I leaned into him. I always wanted to be closer to him.

Troy's finger ran down my side and he inhaled softly, "When my shoulder started to hurt, the first thing I thought of was okay, why is this happening. If it is a serious injury, what am I going to do?" he stopped talking as I didn't move because this is what I needed from him. "I just couldn't shake the thought that it was something serious. It had to be. I was in a lot of pain after every start and it lingered." I squeezed his hand and Troy stroked my hand. He was thankful that I was right here. That I would always be right here. "The first thing I thought of was pushing through the rest of the season and then reporting the pain. Yet, it got worse after another start. I knew it was bad."

"Then I questioned how much I wanted to work this off season. How much do I want to push and how much pain am I willing to endure to squeeze out one more season?" I let my eyes look up at him and those blue eyes were just staring straight ahead. The pain deep in his eyes as he just simply thought about it. "And I didn't have the energy. I don't have the drive. I think about all of the swim meets that I have missed of Logan's and how much more I could be there if I just stopped. I thought about the twins and how big they are getting. I could have sworn they were just four last week but somehow they are turning eight in a few weeks." He shook his head back and forth just thinking about it.

"Then my little man…he was the only reason that I thought about pushing forward. To give him more memories. To give him all the things his older sister will forever remember but then I thought about the t-ball that I was missing. The friendship with Finn. How he loves to just learn more and more about baseball. I want to be there for him. I want to watch him learn and I'll be the one to teach him. Coach him. Support him."

I finally sat up and faced him as his blue eyes shifted towards me. His hand reaching up and he stroked my cheek gently, "Then I thought about you." His soft touch against me caused goosebumps to fly down my body. "I thought about how much effort and work you have put in over the years. I thought about how you gladly just took a step back to raise the kids. I thought about how much working made you happy six years ago. I thought about my promise to you. That you will still give these kids a memory of a ball field, but it'll be a little different." I bit down on my lip and he wiped a lone tear that fell down my face.

"Everything outweighed my reasons to stick around. I talked about it forever with Casen. I talked to Josh. Zach. I talked to all of them because I needed to know how I was supposed to feel. Was this how it was supposed to be? It was just hard for me to make the decision so when they told me what happened I just let it out. I haven't thought about it. I don't want to think about that next year I won't pack my bag and go to Spring Training. That I won't be there for Opening Day. That I won't start 30+ times. I won't pitch 200 innings. I don't want to think about it and yet…that's all anybody wants to talk about. I don't know how to feel about it." He spoke honestly, and I stroked his cheek with my own thumb. His straight honesty was brutal, but it was what he knew right now. It was what I was asking from him and the truth never felt great.

The words were floating between us as the honesty of it all was just what I figured it would be.

"I made the decision because I knew it was best for everybody. Not because I am ready." I leaned forward and pressed my forehead to his. "I love you," I whispered into his ear and he squeezed me gently, "Can you promise me something though?" Troy asked, and I nodded my head, "Go into those interviews like I went into mine six years ago. Think about it for _you._ Our family will adjust. We always adjust. You know what is best for this family, but I would still like to talk about it."

I nodded, "I would never make a decision without talking to you." I reaffirmed with him, and he pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder while his arms circled me in to him. "When I have more answers, when I have more things to say, I will come to you Brie, I promise. I just…I don't know right now. I just want to focus on the games today. I just want to enjoy it. Love it." I just squeezed him as the tears filled my eyes again. He knew as he squeezed me a little bit harder back.

"I love you so much," I whispered into his neck, "I love you too," his lips found my hair and I just inhaled before pulling back. I wiped my tears away and then I forced a tight smile onto my face. "We're going to get through this, okay?" I nodded my head and I relaxed. "Any more on the boy front?" Troy asked, and I laughed, "No." I told him. "Rollyn and her behaved at the house. I never heard much and then they both swam this morning."

"Good."

"We probably need to sit down and talk to her about it though." Troy's face paled and I smiled softly at him, "Nothing like _that_ ," I told him with a laugh bubbling in my throat, "I mean, just about boys and dating in general. Set some ground rules. She is thirteen Troy," Troy shook his head back and forth, "Just a talk. I do not think she is ready for anything else." My voice carried through the room and this caused a groan from him.

He then dove in for a quick kiss and I smiled as I kissed him back. "Please, stop talking." I giggled, and I kissed him again. There was nothing but love for Troy and me. We may have our moments and we may struggle through momentarily, but we always held hands and did it together. We were a team. We would always be a team.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Happy Sunday! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There is a lot more to unfold for them and there is going to be more with their families and friends soon! I'm loving writing to this story and can't wait to share more with you! Hope you guys are enjoying it!**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **J**

 **Next Update: Sunday, October 28** **th** **(Or sooner…depending on how eager you are to leave a review wanting more:)**


	4. Honest

Chapter 4 – Honest

 _Saturday, June 18_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Troy's POV_

I leaned forward on the bleacher as I watched Logan swim back and forth in the pool. If I was home on a Saturday morning, I always volunteered for Saturday morning practice. It gave Gabi a chance to sleep in and I was able to watch Logan do her thing. She was still doing warm-up laps as I watched her intently. I loved watching her do her thing. She tried a lot of different sports, but she easily settled on swim. Neither Gabi nor I was surprised with the decision. She has always loved the water.

"Mr. Bolton," the coach sat down next to me, "Coach Meek," I responded, and he smiled, "Logan has a serious talent in the water." He told me, and I raised my eyebrow as I watched my daughter switch strokes before continuing with her warm-up. "I would say, I know, but I don't really know." I told him honestly causing a chuckle to leave his mouth. "I've had a few other coach's approach me about moving her to a higher level of swim."

I shifted uncomfortably on the bench, this was something that I would have to talk to Gabi about and then maybe Logan, but I wasn't sure. "She's thirteen," I stressed, "I don't want her to grow up too fast, y'know? I know I am a pro athlete and I started in the elite really young." I told him honestly and he nodded, "She's a good kid, I think that is a bright reflection of her parents though." My smiled slipped over my face and I just nodded, "Thank you, but what would this consist of?"

My eyes found Logan again and she was gripping the edge of the pool as they went through the work-out next. Her cap tight on her head as her hair was tucked underneath. "She would just travel more." He said honestly, "She would swim in more competitive competitions and it would be year-round." My gut dropped as I heard him say that would be more time apart from my wife. Would I have to travel with all the kids? Would we not be able to be with Gabi?

I inhaled, "I'll have to talk to my wife." I said, and Coach Meek nodded, "Yes, of course, I think it would be a really good opportunity for her. It would make her a stronger swimmer and she would be able to go to college and do it more, if that's the path that she chooses. I know you are set to retire after this year." I smiled sadly while I rubbed my face with my hand. Up and down my face, "I am. My wife is looking at taking a position with a big outlet to be a broadcaster again though." I told him, and he nodded with a smile, "Yes, I remember her days of announcing. My daughter was heartbroken when she stepped back. She loved that there was a woman in the booth."

I let my grin slip over my face, "Yea, she was fantastic. I am excited for her to do it again, so we just have to see how it fits into our lives, but I don't want to hinder Logan either." Coach Meeks nodded, "Let me know and I'll set you up with the best coach for her." I thanked him as he went to coach the girls. I crossed my legs as I looked down at my watch to see a text message. I picked up my cell phone to see that Zach sent me a message.

 _Zach: We need a dude's night._

I grinned. It had been weird since they all retired themselves and moved on to their current lives. I was going to have to lean on them heavily if I was going to make it through these next few months. Josh knew that he was retiring after becoming a star with Texas. He was given the ability to shine and he deserved his spotlight the Royals just didn't give him. Zach was forced into retirement when he blew out his elbow at the end of last year.

 _Josh: Bolton, pick a damn night._

I chuckled to myself as I replied back.

 _Troy: Monday night? We're off. I need to talk to Gabs to make sure she didn't have any plans though._

My eyes looked up to see Logan getting ready to practice a relay race with her teammates. My eyes watched as I couldn't believe she was thirteen, let alone getting ready to turn fourteen. My mind was blown at how fast these years were flying by. She was going into 8th grade and my heart couldn't handle it. She was just getting to the point where she would lean on Gabi more than she would want me. She would go to her about boys and about all things girl. Yet, she was my little girl. The little girl who changed my life.

 _Zach: I'll have Alex arrange something for the moms. We need a dude's night._

I shook my head as I sent back an okay and for them to pick what we were going to do. If I knew them right, we were going to go to a dive bar and just bullshit through the night. It was probably much needed. My phone buzzed on the bleacher and I picked it up, "Morning," I spoke and the little giggle on the other end told me it was one of my two seven-year-olds. "Daddy," she taunted, and I smirked, Makenli called me daddy while Addy most of the time went with dad.

"Mickey," I replied, and she giggled again. That fucking giggle. It mirrored her mother's but so did everything else about the twins. "Will you pick up bagels on the way home?" she asked me, and I smiled, "Yes, have mom send me the orders for everybody." I told her, and she laughed, "Can we play catch later?" she asked, and my heart squeezed, "If I have time after lunch." My hands wiped down my Nike shorts and she exhaled, "I hope you have time, Dad."

I bit on my lip as I focused in on Logan who was laughing with Rollyn. "I hope I do too, Mic."

"Mom wants to talk to you," I then heard the phone jostle around before her own sweet laugh echoed through my ears, "Hey babe, how is Logan doing?" She dove back into the water and swam across the path before turning back around, "Perfect." I announced, "To be warned, I think Josh and Zach are trying to pull together a dude's night." My fingers picked at my shorts as I glanced up, "That's fine. I think Alex sent me a text about getting the kids together. Maybe a night swim." I chuckled, "Pretty sure that was Zach just making sure that I could go."

"Do I not let you go to things?" she suddenly asked concerned and I snorted, "No, babe, you don't. My schedule is just busy, and they found an opening. I said I had to make sure that you had nothing planned."

"Ohh…okay. Yea, no, I don't care or have anything."

"Good. I'll be home soon. Bagels?" I confirmed, "Yes, Makenli and Grey want bagels. Addy already had eggs and fruit and I am getting ready to take her to dance. She won't want anything."

"I think I need a daddy/daughter day soon."

"Yea, I think your girls would love that." I smiled, "I feel like I need to shower you with like everything for a day as well." She laughed, "Nope. I'm good. You better savior this time, Mr. Bolton. You know how long we are in the roles we are in." I grimaced, "Yea," I didn't have much more to say than that as I exhaled, "Text me the orders okay?"

"Yea, I love you Troy."

"I love you too, Brie."

I hung up the phone and my eyes searched for Logan once more as I thought about the day that she was born. The day she started pre-school. I thought about adding to our family and the jealousy that rose from her with that. I thought about her going to middle school. I just didn't know how all of this time had passed before my eyes. She looked over at me and she smiled, the same smile her mom had. The smile that could get me to do just about anything. Her blue eyes were extra blue against the Navy swim-suit she was wearing.

My smile reflected hers and I shook my head, I definitely knew it was time to retire with just looking at her. There were so many things I wasn't around for that I had to make sure that I was present for this next half of her life.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I rolled my lips together as I was getting ready for the game tonight when Addy came and plopped down on the floor next to me, "Addy, are you okay?" I asked her, and my eyes glanced down, "I didn't get the part in my dance show for this summer." She grumbled, and I narrowed my eyes gently as she had just gotten back from dance. I picked her up and she was pretty quiet on the way home but her normal self.

"You didn't?" I clarified, and she shook her head, her head tilted back, and her bold brown eyes were glossed over with tears in them. My heart broke, "Addy, baby," I said, and I put my lipstick down as I gently pulled her up from her spot on the floor. My arms circled her in close to me and I hugged her tightly. I then knelt to her seven-year-old level as I pushed her hair behind her ears. "I'm sorry." I told her up front and the tears spilled over edge. "I worked really hard." Her chin began to tremble, and my heart broke for her.

I just pulled her closer to me and she cried against my shoulder, "Gabs," Troy stopped short at the scene in the bathroom. Her blue eyes growing wide with concern as I gently pulled back from Addy. Troy was quick to be on his knees next to me, "Adalyn, what's wrong?" his voice was soft, "She didn't get a part that she was working really hard for in her summer dance class." I explained softly, and Troy didn't think twice but to pull her little body into him.

"I'm sorry sweet girl," Troy expressed as he kissed the top of her head, "I feel bad because Logan is a really good swimmer and you guys are always bragging about it. Makenli is good at everything she does, and you guys talk about it with your friends, but I failed, and I didn't get a part in the biggest summer dance program," Troy exchanged a fast glance with me and I looked at him back. Oh fuck. "Addy, we are so proud of you. It doesn't matter what you are doing or how good you are." I confirmed, "And for the record, you are an amazing dancer." I told her, and she shook her head, "But we're all supposed to be good at everything we do. Daddy is the best. Logan is the best. Makenli is the best. Yet, I couldn't even get a part." She couldn't stop her tears as Troy grimaced. I wasn't sure he thought he would ever have to tell his youngest daughter that it didn't matter how good you were or that she didn't have to compare to him.

"Addy, you didn't get one part in one dance recital." Troy confirmed with her, "You are still dancing, correct?" she nodded as she took the back of her hand to wipe away tears. Troy was taking care of the others with the pad of his thumb. "Then you are still a very important part of the recital." Troy's voice was gentle and there was nothing but confidence echoing from his voice. God bless him with this parent talk. "I would be nothing without my catcher, I don't do it alone. Whoever got the part that you wanted, will need you in the back to make it look even better. You have just as equal of an important role as her."

Addy sniffled, and I squeezed her hand, "Addy, when we are there. We are nothing but proud that you get on that stage and do something that neither of us are very good at." I told her, "We are so proud and impressed. I can never take my eyes off of you. I don't care if you are the one front and center of if you are in the back row. You are still my favorite part to watch." Troy smiled, "You have to work hard to be the best, Addy. I see you constantly working but if you want to be the best, you have to work more. You have to work harder. I know how hard you worked for that part, so you go, and you do your part perfectly, so your teachers know that even though you didn't get the part you wanted, you still worked just as hard at the other part you were given."

Addy nodded her head, "You are amazing at what you do, and I cannot wait to see you perform." I told her, and she quickly grabbed Troy into a tight hug. "I love you so much Addy Mae, never compare yourself to me or your sisters. You are your own person who is just as perfect in her own unique way, okay?" she nodded her head and then her arms were wrapped around me. "I love you." I whispered into her ear, "You keep chasing your dreams and keep working hard, okay?" she nodded wiping the rest of her tears away.

"I love you mommy and dad," I bit on my lip as she walked out, and Troy deflated against the wall. "Fuck," he muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair. He settled his hat back on his head and I looked over at him. "Talk about a heartbreaking conversation." I muttered, and Troy shook his head, "I can't believe she is comparing me to her. Perfect." Troy muttered, and I squeezed his arm, "It was only a matter of time Troy. She feels like she has to set a higher bar. She always has been that way. You know it." His blue eyes looked at me with concern. "Yea, but I just didn't think Adalyn would be the first one that I would have to tell that she doesn't have to be perfect. She's seven for crying out loud."

I squeezed his hand, "I know, I wish it didn't have to either, but she does see all of her siblings and you excel at everything. She probably does feel like a failure for not getting the top part. We can only support and love her like we already do." Troy just nodded, and I leaned in for a quick kiss. "I love you and Addy is going to be our biggest challenge when it comes to her self-conscious." He squeezed me gently.

"You need to get going." I reminded him, and he nodded as he stood back up. "I am. I promise. I just came looking for you to remind you that Grey was coming with me. Can you make sure you are there in time to get him from the locker room?" I nodded. "I am going to take the girls out for an early dinner. I am assuming Grey will eat with you." He gave me a short nod as he leaned forward to kiss my forehead. "Bye, I love you."

He disappeared, and I sighed as I finished my make-up. I then pressed to call Ellie. It rang a few times before she picked up. "Hey Gabs," she announced, and I smiled, "Hi, how is life at your house?" I asked touching up my make-up. "Good! We are going out to dinner tonight. We need a friend's night soon. I feel like it has been forever since we have had one." Ellie's voice carried through the phone and I sighed, "I know. It was before spring training. Life has just been super busy lately for everybody." Ellie sighed, "As the person with the least amount of kids. I am busy. I do not know how the rest of you do it." I laughed with a nod.

"I don't know either. Lots of coffee and patience."

She snorted.

"How is the job search going?" I grunted.

"Oh…do you not want to talk about it?" she asked, and I chewed on my lip as I tried to decide what I wanted to do about it. "I want to go back to work, yes. I think it would be amazing. I just do not know how my kids would handle it. They have all had me for the past six years. Everyday. All day. Grey has only ever known me to not be working. Will Troy handle the switch well? He really wants to be a coach and I don't want to stop him from his dream."

"No," Ellie stopped the words flowing from my mouth with one simple word. "You have let Troy Bolton fly for how many years now? Even when you were working with him…it was always about him. You stuck with a small market to be with him. You deserved to motherfucking fly, Gabriella. Your kids will adjust just like they did with Troy. They are going to figure it out and you will fall into a routine. You need to go do what you were born to do." My eyes looked in the mirror, "Troy Bolton can coach in ten years when most of his kids are old enough and out of the house. You deserve this time, Gabi. You know he would say the same thing."

I exhaled the pocketful of air that I didn't realize I was holding. I needed somebody to say those words to me. "Thank you," I whispered, and she laughed, "I just want to watch my best friend kick ass again. You are amazing, Gabi. Don't ever think different. Troy will have to adjust to his new world while the kids also adjust. It might be a little rocky, but you guys will make it. I promise." I smiled as I walked out of the bathroom to go in search of my girls.

"Thank you, Ellie. I miss you."

"Oh babe, I miss you too. Wine night. Soon."

"Yes, please."

We both ended the call soon after with our kids pressing needs. I exhaled while I watched Adalyn with her earbuds in her ear while she danced in her bedroom. She was moving in circles and carefully perfecting her moves. I smiled because she was a really hard worker and I admired her for that. She wanted to do well, so she worked hard for it. It didn't come nearly as natural as it did for Makenli and Logan.

Logan was sitting up in her bed as she was on her phone laughing. "Lolo, we are leaving in about twenty minutes for dinner." I reminded her, and she nodded her head at me. I couldn't believe she was going to be in 8th grade. Next year, Troy and I would officially have a high schooler. I shook my head because I was not ready. I finally found Makenli outside running around with a soccer ball underneath of her feet. It was the sport of the week right now as she was just dribbling.

Troy Bolton and I were very much in trouble with these three for so many different reasons.

* * *

Darkness settled over our bedroom as I felt my eyes open after a startling dream with the girls all switching everything in the house. It was an odd dream, but it woke me up nonetheless. When I fell asleep, my husband wasn't in bed, but I felt his large presence next to me. His hand resting on my hip. He stayed late for extra treatment on his shoulder so that he was prepared for his start in two days. I had all of the kids tucked into bed and asleep before he made it through the door.

I listened for all of my kids. I picked up my phone as I checked on Logan's blood sugar to see it was normal before I set it back down. Addy and Makenli were soundless and then Grey was just on the other side as he didn't make a peep. I could normally hear them if they moved in bed but tonight, they were all too tired to fight it.

I twisted onto my back as I watched Troy's chest rise and fall. His shoulders were exposed and his collarbone jutting out. His thick muscles standing out on his body and I suddenly felt the needing pulse between my thighs. It had been since his last start in Texas since his hands were on me. Over a week ago. We tried to not go very long between days but sometimes it just happened. I rolled closer as I pressed my lips to his neck, up towards his jaw, and then I gently sucked on a piece of skin that would be hidden from the world.

He grunted in his sleep as he reached over for me but when he found me on top of him, his eyes flew open. A smirk rose over those lips as this wasn't the first time I woke up in the middle of the night wanting my husband. It was easier to have alone time in the middle of the night. The kids only ever crawled into our bed after bad dreams or if there was a thunderstorm that woke Grey up. Troy's hands found my hips as he pulled me snug against him to tell me that he was happy I woke him up.

I grinded my pelvis against his causing a groan to escape his mouth. My mouth found his and my tongue danced with Troy's. He slipped a hand down my front and in between my shorts as Troy found a lack of underwear as a barrier. "I fucking love you," he whispered, and I grinned as I took my mouth down his chest. His chest was moving faster, and I slipped below his waistline while I pulled off his briefs. I let my center slid over his hardness causing me to moan at the touch. "Fuck, Brie," he was panting at just watching as I pulled his t-shirt over my body. My breasts already free. His hands automatically found them.

I teased him again and he muttered a curse as I bent over to kiss him roughly again. His hands gripped me to keep me right there. It was so quiet around us. Only gasps of pleasure and moans of desire were echoed in our room. I pulled up before I slid on top of him and both of released a groan of pleasure. Our bodies finally meeting as I arched my back at the sheer ecstasy of how my body felt with his body connected to mine.

"Brie, baby," Troy panted as he seemed to want to move faster and I slowly moved up and down as I watched his ab muscles clench and relax. His hands found my hips and he gently pulled me up and when he pulled back down hard I gasped from the contact. I let him do it several more times before I slowed it down again. Troy moved his hand down my body before he found the one spot he knew would set me off. He quickly found it causing me to groan and move faster again.

"That's it baby," he easily twisted us around to have me on my back and he moved in and out of me easily. His mouth found the hollow point of my neck. He grunted, and I sighed as we both dove into the land below. His body emptying into mine. "Holy fuck, Brie," he easily twisted around to lay next to me as he pulled me into his arms. I snuggled against his chest as I loved when we woke up in the middle of the night to just have us time. "That was better than I thought." I muttered causing Troy to laugh.

"I somehow have more energy," Troy whispered as he slowly began to kiss down my body. His lips hovered above my waistline before he looked up and grinned at me. I felt my cheeks rise with heat while he gently eased my legs apart from each other and his tongue found my center causing me to automatically rise. My hips needing him to do it again. He dove in and did everything from our 20+ year romance had taught him. He knew every single need and want before I knew I needed them.

After he got the reaction he wanted from me, his hardness pressed into my thigh, but his mouth found mine again. This time around it was slower, more sensual, and calmer as we both were a puddle of sighs and wants. Every single need being met with just a few body movements. His lips finding every spot to make me gasp and call his name.

Once we were done, I twisted to rest in his arms as we were both trying to regulate our breathing. His hand ran up and down my arm in a soothing matter. "What dream did you have to start _that?_ " I laughed, "Nothing that you would like." I replied causing him to chuckle in my hair. "I love you," he whispered into my ear, I gripped his hand and squeezed it gently. "I love you too." I replied as he exhaled. "Aruba or overseas somewhere?" Troy asked, and I giggled, "Already planning that vacation?"

Troy laughed, "Absolutely."

"Aruba sounds nice. We have never been before." Troy squeezed me back against him, "Did you know this is my favorite time with you?" Troy whispered quietly, I smiled because it didn't surprise me. Troy and I during the day didn't get a lot of time together. In the middle of the night it was just the two of us. "You aren't needed by any of the kids. I don't feel the need to be with any of the kids. I can just lay here and talk about whatever the fuck we want to talk about."

"I'm not surprised," I told him honestly while I twisted around to face him. "It is the only time we have without any of the kids around and when we don't have kids around I feel like we both need to do other things." Troy agreed with what I was saying. He understood. We only had so many hours in the day and we had to utilize them wisely. At night though? We didn't have to do a damn thing but lay in this bed together.

"You need to go back to sleep," Troy whispered in my ear and I laughed, "Tomorrow is Sunday, the kids lay around all day. I bet they will play in the pool. I'll make dinner just in time for you to get home to eat it." Troy chuckled because I liked that I didn't have to rush out of bed in the morning. Grey will snuggle with me after Troy leaves before he wants to get up and he'll make himself a bowl of cereal. The girls were all self-sufficient with breakfast.

I hooked my fingers with his again while Troy played with my hair gently.

He knows every single weakness and that was definitely one of them.

* * *

Troy's POV

Sunday, June 19th, 2033

My body ached underneath of my feet as I pushed off the bed. Gabi was still curled up asleep next to me and I looked over at her. She caught me off guard in the middle of the night last night, but it wasn't the first time either of us had done that before. It was the quietest times and we both had full attention on each other. Pushing off the balls of my feet, I moved to continue to get ready. My start wasn't until tomorrow night, but I had a lot of work to do today for my shoulder and every other part of my body.

I was old.

Too old to continue playing this sport every single day.

That was a ding to the pro column to giving this up this year.

I took a really hot shower to help loosen my body and to let my mind relax. The water rushed down my body and my muscles loosened as I leaned against the shower wall. I washed my body and continued to wash my hair before I shut off the shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist knotting it as I brushed my teeth and let my palms run down my face. I needed to shave but I would save that for tomorrow.

Propping open the bathroom I watched as my wife pulled up the blankets to frame her face. She snuggled back into the pillow as I smiled. Her hair framing the pillow around her and she was glowing. She was beautiful, and I was always so damn lucky to have her in my life. Going to the closet I changed into a pair of jeans with a t-shirt. Moving to brush my fingers through my short, chopped hair before I shut the door quietly.

Peeping into the kid's bedrooms I found that Makenli was the awake but playing on her bedroom floor. "Mickey," I called quietly, and she whipped around to look at me. I smiled, "C'mon," she pushed off the floor still in her pajamas. She quickly threw her arms up and I picked her up as she snuggled against my chest, "What are you doing awake?" I asked her quietly and she smiled. "I had a bad dream." She whispered, and I sighed, "I'm sorry,"

Makenli shrugged as I took her downstairs where I turned on a Disney show. "Do you want any breakfast?" I asked her, and she shook her head no. I let it go for now, but I went back to the kitchen to make my own breakfast. I cooked up four eggs with turkey bacon. I made a cup of coffee and then I went to sit with Makenli on the couch. I watched whatever show was playing and my mind was lost on my breakfast.

"Daddy?" my eyes turned to Makenli, "What's up, Mickey?" she held her blanket close to her face, "Why are you not going to play baseball after this year?" she asked, her espresso brown eyes just stared at me with concern and curiosity. I shoveled another bite of eggs into my mouth with a sigh, "Because I'm old. My body hurts." I told her, "I have been playing baseball for a really long time." I told her as I finished my breakfast and then started in on my coffee. "How long?" she asked. I smiled, "Since I was five. I played t-ball at three and that's where my real love for the sport came from."

"You've played with the Royals since you were five?" she asked with shock written on my face. I laughed with shake of my head, "Nope. I have only played with them since I was 21." She narrowed her eyes as if she was trying to count in her head how long that had been. "I'll be forty in a couple of months," I reminded her as I took another sip of my coffee and she pressed her lips together, "That's a really long time." I nodded, "I know. It has been a really long time. That's why I am going to be done after this year."

She sighed, and she leaned against me, "You're really good,"

I smiled as I kissed the top of her head, "I appreciate that, Mic."

"How old were you when I was born?" I smiled thinking about that day almost eight years ago. "Thirty-two," Mickey crawled onto my lap and she laid against me. My eyes narrowed in on the clock that I was showing that I had to leave soon. Yet, I wanted to stay right here. I circled my arms around her as she cuddled with her blanket against me while watching a show. I kept her close to me because I was tired of going. I just wanted to stay here.

This is how I knew my decision was the correct one. I hated missing their lives. How in the world would Gabi handle missing things? She has constantly been on the front line and constantly loving them. It had to be weird for her to change in the middle. To go from being their constant need to becoming the person constantly on the go. My mind ached with the worry and transition. My mind went back to the end of the show song playing and my eyes flickered to the clock again. I really had to go. "Mic, I have to get ready to go." I whispered, and she shook her head, "No. Why can't you play tonight?" I laughed, "I wish I could make the schedule. I'll be home for dinner though. I think mommy was talking about having a swim day."

"I wish you could be here."

My chest tightened with her hurt and I just kissed the top of her head. "We will swim together soon. I promise." She just nodded disappointed before moving off my lap. I swallowed on the lump as I looked at her for a moment before getting up. I walked half way up the stairs before I turned to look at her again. She was just watching TV while she twirled her hair around her finger. Her brown curls that mirrored her mom's. I exhaled before finishing going up the stairs as I quietly walked back into the bedroom.

I walked into the closet as I pulled on a pair of jeans with a t-shirt. I slipped on my Nike shoes before I sat down on the edge of the bed, my hands wrapped around the back of my neck as I gave it a gently squeeze. I felt the bed shift and then her arms were around my waist. "You look a bit distraught," I shook my head, "Makenli is awake and she just wanted me to stay." I said quietly, and Gabi sat up and her lips pressed into the back of my neck. "Did you want to stay?" I just slowly nodded my head, "Yea,"

"I'm sorry, only a few months left." She reminded me, and I nodded, "I know. I just…I don't know. I know that I have to finish season out but then she does that, and it makes me want to just quit now. I would love to stay home with all of you today and swim in the pool. To hang out with my friends." Her tiny hands rubbed my shoulder, "To lay in bed with you all day long." I finished, and she sighed, "Troy, you are going to be here for the rest of their lives. I know the first half of their lives have been filled with baseball. You are an amazing father."

I didn't say anything, "I just…"

"It's time. You've run out of energy." I just nodded, and I finally looked at her. She had pulled her hair into a messy bun and barely looked 30 let alone six months out from forty. "You need to enjoy your last season. I understand now. You need this to be your last season." I bit down on my lip because I wanted to say it, but I didn't want to upset her before I left. I just gave her an entire speech about how I was proud of her. That I wanted her to chase her dreams. Yet, the more phone calls she was getting the more anxious I was getting about reversing rolls. I just told her how well things were going to go. How I thought about her first. How do I just tell her now that I wanted her with me? I just wanted to keep her close to me. I gently moved from the bed, "Troy, what is it?" she asked, and I turned to look at her. I just shook my head, "I don't want to say something and then you take it the wrong way. I just convinced you that you should do this. I want you to go live your dream, Gabi."

Her brows pulled together with confusion, "What?" she asked again, I inhaled sharply because I didn't want to do this. I loved her. I wanted her to do what she needed to do. I wanted her to be happy. Her brown eyes weren't leaving me at all and I just looked at her. Our eyes connected, and I sighed defeated. Fuck me. "I'm going to finally not be doing all of this." I waved my arms around in the air, "And you're going to go off and be doing whatever you choose to do. And please, don't take that the wrong way. I am so happy and proud of you for still chasing your dream. I am not going back on my word everything we talked about in Texas. That all still stands. I know we will be okay, but damn Brie, I just really want to wake up in the same bed as you every single day for a fucking year. We've spent so much time apart and I am so sick of it." A rush of air released from my lungs and I chewed down on my lip as I massaged my forehead. I sat down on the edge of the bed again. Defeat filling my body. "When everything went down, the first thing I thought of is damn, I can sleep in the same bed as my wife for 365 days a year." I let my elbows rest on my knees while I exhaled. "Then I remembered our promise to each other and I will not break it. I want you to do absolutely everything you want to do Gabi, I just…I miss you." I turned to face her, and my eyes watched every single movement. Looking for the you fucked up moment to pass her face.

I watched her throat constrict and her eyes turned down. "I want you to chase your dreams. I just…I want to be selfish as fuck." I whispered, her brown eyes caught mine and she just nodded. "I love you, we'll talk about whatever I get offered." She offered to me and I just stuffed my hands into my jeans. "Yea," I paused, and I looked at her again, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you any of that. It's not fair to you. It's also not fair to share my reaction to you as well. We're supposed to talk to each other." I said quietly, she squeezed her knees to her chest and I grabbed my phone and wallet. "I am going to head to the stadium. Mickey is downstairs. I'll be back for dinner."

"Troy," her voice made me turn to look at her, those brown eyes pleading with me. "I understand." She said quietly, "I completely understand but I can't let these opportunities pass. They are seeking me out. They are the ones calling me. I just…" I nodded my head, "I promised you that you could. I'm just tired." I told her with a small, forced smile, "We'll be okay," I went over, and I kissed her softly, "Go back to sleep for a bit. Mickey will take care of herself."

Gabi didn't say anything, and I could see her eyes trying to convey that she understood. I knew she did. I just…I just wanted everything to be okay. I wanted her to do what she loved but I also wanted her home with me every single night. I left, and I went back downstairs. Makenli was still watching TV but her eyes were closing again. I went over, and I brushed my lips over her forehead. "I love you, Mickey," she smiled softly. "I love you, too, daddy."

Getting into my car, I called the one person who could probably sympathize a little bit with me.

"Bolton, you on your way to the stadium?" I laughed, "Yup." I answered, "Uh no. Are you in a mood?" I pulled my car out of the garage, "I don't know, I guess, I just…Makenli asked me to stay home with her today. She just wanted to go swimming with me today. When I told her, I had to leave she was upset. I don't know…" Cody sighed, "You need to enjoy this." Cody warned, "I know. I want too. I just feel like I am missing so much of their lives."

"You are going to be present for so much of it. They will forever love these memories Troy, you know that. Hell. My kids love these memories." I bit down on my lip because I knew that too. "I told Gabi that I wanted her to not work." I admitted, and Cody was silent, "Troy."

"It's not that I don't want her to do what she loves to do. It's not that I am jealous of her, okay, I am a little bit. I am jealous of her. That is not why I want her to stay home though." I told him, so he didn't think I was a complete asshole. He knew about our conversation in Texas and I was still standing by that. "So, then why do you want her to not work?"

"I want to wake up in the same bed as her for 365 days. I want to eat our meals together. I want to have fucking fights with each other because we're with each other all the damn time. I want to kiss her every day. I am so fucking sick of being separated from her. I swear we Facetime more than we are actually together. I know she travels all the time to be with me but we're just constantly on the go. Why can't I have her every day. Why?" Cody didn't say anything this time, "It's not that I don't support her and her dreams because I love watching her do what she loves but I am so fucking sick of sharing each other. I miss her. I miss her all the fucking time. I'm over separation. I'm over the constant travel. I'm over it. We have so much money that she doesn't need to work but I know she wants to work. I know she wants her time to shine and I cannot deny her that."

"Man, I wish…I wish I had something to help with that. I can understand you wanting to be with her all the time. I can understand the need to just not be separated but you have to let her do this. You promised her this and I get it man. I can't imagine being separated from my kids and Becca all the time. Even when they do travel to you, you only get so much time with them. You are burnt out and you are going to get that time with her. You just have to let her do her thing."

"I understand that. That doesn't change how I really feel. I really fucking miss her. We have constantly been somehow separated since she took a step back. I just want 365 days of her." Cody sighed, "You'll figure it out man, I promise." I ran my hand through my hair. "I probably made her upset today. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I just…I don't know. I think this whole thing with the retirement and Gabi getting job offers with the kid's constant questions makes me think too much."

"I bet buddy,"

I pulled into players parking and I exhaled while I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Thanks for listening to today's rant." I told him, and he laughed, "Of course, I think Becca and I are going over to the house today. I'll talk to her." I thanked him again before I hung up the phone. I titled my head against the steering wheel and I inhaled, I am going to enjoy this season and I am going to enjoy my times with my kids and wife. I just…fuck, I miss my wife.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I sipped on my water as I watched the kids run in and out of the pool. Logan was just lying in the sun while the rest of them were all doing something in the pool. "Troy called me today." I turned to look at Cody and I sighed heavily. I couldn't say that I wasn't thinking about everything that he said to me this morning. He made me angry initially, but I also understood. It wasn't like he was going back on everything he said in Texas, that's how he truly felt initially. That was his very first thought. He would never _not_ support me, but I also really understood where he was coming from. Ever since I made the decision to take a step backwards from broadcasting. We have had to deal with separation again.

Separation during spring training. Separation during road trips, we really tried to keep the separation to a minimum, but we still had to deal with it. I felt like if we added all of the years up, Troy and I would have spent more time separated than together. Between college, spring trainings, and just life in general during the season. I fucking loved the hell out of him, but it was hard every day to constantly not be with him.

His argument that he just wanted to wake up next to me every single morning for a whole year, it was valid. I'm not sure we have ever done that in our 14-year marriage. I don't think we've ever had just two weeks apart either. No matter what it was, even when I did travel with him. There would be times I didn't travel or that he was hurt and was staying back. "I understand where he is coming from." I finally managed to say, and Cody nodded. Tears yielded my eyes, "I don't know how I just don't go back to my job that I have told so many people that I would go back to after Troy retires. All of these people are coming out of the woodwork for me. How do I say no? My husband wants me home for a year so that we can just have each other for a year?"

Cody just nodded his head, "I understand both of you. I think Troy understands your side of it as well. I think he just…he misses you, Gabi. You guys have constantly been separated your entire dating, plus engagement, plus married life. Always some sort of separation. I know that during the first seven years you guys were together a lot more but the last seven have been hard. I don't know what these jobs are offering you. I think he just wants you. I think he wants to be a family." I swallowed on the lump in my throat as I looked at him. "I told him that he has to let you fly though. You deserve it, Gabi. Out of everybody, you deserve it." I chewed on my lip and I just nodded.

"Maybe I can just do Sunday night baseball and work the rest of the week from home." I suggested, "I don't know. I have to figure out where I want to go. I have to figure out what's best for my family. I just don't know what the hell that is. I love him. I love my kids. I miss working. I don't know what to do." I told Cody honestly as I was on the verge of tears. "I want him to understand that for the last six years I chased him around this country to support him. I know," I paused as a tear slipped and Cody noticed, "I know I am asking so much of him to let me have my turn now because I understand." I fought though, "We have always been separated of some sort at some point. I know we've never just slept in our bed for a whole year together. I get it. I just…I can't let this go."

"I think he'll understand that Gabi, I just think, I think he's finally hit that wall that we all knew was coming. That he wants his family. He wants you. You know that he's always only ever thought about you first. He did his whole career in one city, because of you. To make you happy. He will do anything to make you happy so if you tell him that working will make you happy. Then that's what you do. He will not say one thing about it again. I just think you have to find a compromise. I also think that it was really good for him to let it out."

I bit on my lip and I nodded my head as Cody pulled me into his arms. "He's been my best friend for almost 38 years now. This is hitting him harder than I think it would hit him and for different reasons. He's torn up because Makenli wants him to stay home? He wants to have a whole day with you? I didn't think his last year would consist of talks like that. I thought it was all going to be about baseball and how that is all he can talk about. I honestly think he is done. I don't think he has it in him mentally anymore to be away from you, his girls, or Grey."

I just nodded my head because Troy and I just needed to talk. I understood where he was coming from and I knew he understood where I was coming from. I just had to ease his fear. My eyes went to the kids as they were all laughing together and playing. All of our kids have gotten along really well since the beginning. They were all pretty good friends and I watched as Becca tended to Finn about something. Grey was waiting impatiently for his best friend and I could only ever picture a little Cody and Troy.

My eyes turned to the Royals game on the outside TV. They panned out to an image of Troy as he was laughing in the dugout, his sunglasses perched on his face with a laugh again. He was talking to Casen about something and I inhaled listening to the announcers. "Troy Bolton set to retire at the end of this year. He has had a career that many pitchers want. MVPs, World Series, no-hitters, and just an all-time leader in many categories as he is going on his 19th year in the big leagues." I chewed on my lip as Troy put in a handful of sunflower seeds.

"How the Royals are going to replace him is something that will be tough. Troy has trained and taught a lot of pitchers throughout his years here. Many of them calling him a mentor. He's told many that he will step away from baseball until his kids are grown to give his wife, former broadcaster, Gabriella Bolton, a chance to go back to work herself. It's a shame to not see him continue in some capacity but we will always know that Kansas City has a special place for him."

I inhaled as I stepped away from the TV. Troy was going to the hall-of-fame and he was probably going to get a statue of himself in Kansas City. He made a name for himself and I knew that we were set for life but that didn't push away the nagging need to do something with my life. I have always been Alex Montez's daughter or Troy Bolton's wife. Fuck, I had been known as Logan's mom before I had my own name and I wanted to change that.

I had to change that.

"Mom!" I turned to Grey stomping towards me, "Addy is being mean to me! She won't let me have the big donut floatie," I rolled my eyes, "Addy, you need to share. There are hundreds of other floaties." I reminded both of them and they both ran away. I rubbed my face with my fingers before I went down to enjoy the day with my kids. I could understand that Troy misses me, but we also knew what we were getting into. We knew that we could do this, and I knew that we could do this. I didn't even know any offers yet. It could be minimal amounts of work.

My eyes looked back at the TV again where the Royals played. Even if I did go back to them, that would mean more traveling. I don't have to take on anything big right now. I can work my way back into it, but I had to do something. I watched with a tiny smile on my face because I get it. When Troy told me this morning that it had nothing to do with what he said on Friday, that it had everything to do with him personally. I understood.

The last time we were able to see each other every day was in high school. We didn't even share a bed then. College, we were constantly separated for one thing or another. Our first seven years were the only time we were truly together almost every night but there were still times of separation. He would travel, and I wouldn't. I would travel, and he wouldn't. I got it. But, I knew I couldn't let this opportunity pass by.

* * *

Troy walked in the door right as I was finishing dinner. His face was tired from a day at the field, but all four kids were excited to see him. He quickly sat with them and they all began to tell him about their day in the pool. Grey told a ton of stories about Finn, Makenli snuggled up close to him, Addy tried to interject her own stories when Grey stopped to breathe, while Logan just listened and made comments. I finished dinner as I called them all to eat as they came dashing into the kitchen.

I put a spoon in the potatoes when his hands slipped around my waist and he buried his face in my hair. "I am so sorry about this morning, that…I was just upset about Makenli's comment." He murmured in my ear for only my ears to hear. "When I left, I didn't even say I love you and I feel like an asshole." I exhaled as I grabbed his hands with mine and I twisted around to face him. "I understand." I whispered as I pressed my face into his chest.

His arms circled me in, "I love you," I told him, "So much. That's why I understand what you said this morning." I told him, and he gave a faint smile. "We can talk after the kids go to bed." I told him, and he nodded as he went to go get food while I poured myself a glass of wine. I made my plate last and then moved to sit with my family. They were all chatting away. Troy told them about his day as he was animated.

His smile was vibrant, and I picked at my food. "Kids, once you are done eating you all need to go take a shower. You can play after showers for about forty-five minutes and then it's time for bed." I spoke and they all nodded as it was a normal routine for them. "Tomorrow, we are all going to the game. Addy, you have dance class tomorrow morning. Makenli and Logan you girls need to clean your rooms or your side of the room." I reminded and Grey whined. "Can I go play with Finn tomorrow?"

"I'll text Cody and see," Troy offered, and I thanked him. The kids all finished as it was Makenli and Adalyn's turn to do the dishes. They helped each other as Troy and I put our plates in the sink. Troy came over, "C'mon," he said gently as I knew it was still bothering him. He pulled me into our shared offices and I smiled as I saw our wall of baseballs. We had done so much with each other. Made so many memories. My eyes went to the very first one of us meeting all the way back in 2011.

"Everything you said this morning was valid." I finally spoke as I turned to face him. He raised an eyebrow, "You're right. We have never spent an entire year with each other, sharing the same bed, every single night. We have always had to deal with some separation lasting between days to months at a time. I understand, Troy. I really honest to God understand." Troy bit down on his lip and he looked at the wall behind me. I wondered if he was thinking the same thing I thought looking at that wall. How much we have done together. "But you know I can't let this opportunity pass again. I can't keep making them wait."

He exhaled, his blue eyes heavy with thought and those thick lashes blinking slightly pained. "I know." His blue eyes flickered to me and I held them without saying anything. We both knew. I had to respect that he told me what was truly bothering him the other day. A few years ago, that would have been a struggle. I felt my shoulders relax with that thought because Troy Bolton and I were going to figure it out again. Our relationship has always been about figuring it out. Taking it one step at a time. I would never trade that either. I'd much rather be with him and not constantly together than be without him.

"Would you not go coach if I wasn't going to go back to work?" I asked him with a turn of my head, and he blinked at me, "I probably would have taken a few years off no matter what." He responded, and I swallowed hard on the lump growing in my throat. I know how much he missed the kids every day. How much he misses me. I just inhaled softly as I walked over to grab his hand in mine. Our fingers conjoining together while I gave his hand a light squeeze. "I love you, so much, Troy."

A tiny smile played on his lips and he nodded, "I know," he gently pulled me to his chest and he pressed his lips into my hair. "Thank you for telling me how you truly feel." I thanked him, "I know how much you want us time and we will get it. I promise, I won't broadcast forever but I have to make a name for myself. I have constantly been Alex Montez's daughter, Troy Bolton's wife, Logan's mom. I want my own name." Troy gently squeezed my arms and he kissed my head again.

"Gabi let me tell you something, you are a name to me. You are Gabriella Bolton who can and will do absolutely anything you put your mind too. You are not just my wife, just a mother, or just a daughter. You are so much more than all of those and if other people don't see that…then they aren't looking hard enough at you. You are amazing at everything you do. All of the charity work, all of your time volunteering with the schools and the kids." I tilted my head back and his thumb stroked my cheek gently. "If they just think you're my wife, then fuck, babe, they don't know you." I reached up to kiss him and he smiled, "But go make that name for yourself. I am going to always support you. This morning was just me being frustrated."

"I understand, I promise, I do. We're going to figure this out this us. We'll find our year together and maybe we wait until after the kids are all gone so we truly just have a year to ourselves." Troy smiled while he found my lips again. "I can't say that I'm not jealous that you get to do this, but I am so fucking proud as well. To get to watch my wife broadcast a game? Jesus," I couldn't control my laugh as our lips found each other again. His smile breaking over his face.

"We'll figure it out." I promised.

He nodded, "I know we will. We always do."

* * *

 **SURPRISE! I was going to post this on Zac Efron's birthday…..butttttt I just didn't have time. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. So many feelings for Troy and Gabi. But can you blame him? The more reviews I receive the more motivation I get to write this story! I love pleasing all of you and hearing you guys appreciate it makes it better!**

 **Please, Please Review!**

 **Next update: October 28** **th**


	5. Whiffle Ball

Chapter 5 – Whiffle Ball

 _Thursday, June 30_ _th_ _, 2033_

A splash in the pool caused my attention to drag over to see one of the kids jumping in. "Gabi, wine?" my eyes turned to Ellie and I nodded as she went back inside to fetch me a glass. It was friend's night for the first time in a long time. Twenty kids between seven couples ran around our backyard ranging in ages from 3 to 14. There were no other babies in our group and it was a good to see all of them growing up and playing with each other.

"Brie," my eyes turned to Troy as this was their first off-day in quite some time and it was good to see him home. His shoulder was doing okay but he normally was always ready for another cortisone shot after his allotted time was up. He was still pitching really well and was basically promised a spot in the All-Star game this summer. One last time. "Dinner is almost done but Grey is having a meltdown in his bedroom." I sighed as he was having one of his days of just being a six-year-old.

"Okay, I'll go check on him."

"He wanted nothing to do with me." I laughed as Ellie came back with my wine as I heard the group all sitting and talking in the backyard. Josh, Zach, and Casen all wrangling the youngest three boys all sitting at the age of three closer to them. Josh was holding Keller who kicked against his leg as he whined wiggling trying to escape to the backyard and towards the pool. Zach had Beau who was half asleep as Alex said he wasn't sleeping well this week and had been a little extra tired. Finally, Maddox and Casen were playing catch with a ball while Casen held a conversation.

I smiled before moving inside to see another group of kids sitting in the living room. Logan, Ben, and Audrey were all laying on the floor talking about whatever as they waited for dinner to be done. Tonight, we had just cooked spaghetti and meatballs with bread and salad. It was easy to feed a shit ton of people and most of the kids enjoyed it. "Dinner should be done soon," I said as I walked by, "Thanks Aunt Gabi!" I smiled as I went upstairs to hear Cody trying to talk to Grey.

"I want mommy," he whined, and I pushed open the door as Finn was laying on the floor playing with a toy car while Grey was in a complete melt-down. Cody glanced up at me with a raised eyebrow and I shrugged as I sat my wine glass done. "Grey Alexander," I said, and he sniffled before pushing up and coming over to me. I picked him up and he snuggled his face into my neck. "Are you sleepy?" I asked him, and he shook his head. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded this time, "Good thing dinner is almost done." I told him, "Why are you upset?" I asked quietly into his ear as he sniffled again. "Finn took my car," I shot Cody a look this time and he held his hands up as if to say that wasn't his kid. I just rolled my eyes causing Cody to smirk. "Buddy, you and Finn have a thousand cars combined. You can't share?" he shrugged causing me to laugh. "How about we go downstairs to eat dinner and then you can watch a movie okay?"

He finally nodded as Cody was able to convince Finn as well. The boys walked down the stairs together and were smiling and laughing again before they hit the bottom step. "I really do see a lot of Troy and I's relationship in them." Cody said with a smug smile and I laughed, "I sure hope so. They spend about every waking minute with each other." Cody laughed while tucked my hands into my jean pocket while I tipped my wine back.

All of the parents were in the kitchen were making plates for kids including Troy. I saw him laugh with Zach and Casen as they were both making plates for all of the kids. Chase and Collin were included in the help while I went back out to the deck to see Mallory and Melissa trying to persuade kids out of the pool. Makenli, Brooke, Adalyn, Piper, Ryan, Sage, Ryland, and Poppy all came out of the pool with each other as they grabbed towels.

Drew, Hanson, Anna, and Emerson were already sitting down eating as they were still in their bathing suits from being in the pool earlier. The kids had all planned a big game of whiffle ball after dinner and I could see the boys all itching to get involved but they were told no by many of the older kids. I took a seat outside as I let Troy handle dinner when adults began to filter back outside with plates. Troy peeked his head out, "Are all the kids eating?" he nodded his head, "Yea, do you want me to make you a plate?" I shook my head, "I'll come inside in a minute." He nodded before disappearing back inside.

Mallory sat on the other side of me, "Hi," I smiled, "Hey," she sat her plate down and her eyes closed while leaning back. "Tired?" she nodded, "Yea, I picked up two shifts this week. I just want to sleep but we never do these anymore." I laughed while I nodded my head, "Yea, I feel that. I could sleep but I also know that we all needed one of these. The kids were all missing each other." Mallory agreed as all of our kids were super close with each other at all different ages.

Pushing up, I went back inside to make a plate as I heard all of the boys laughing about something. Troy held a beer in his hand while he talked to Casen and Zach. Cody was within ear shot as they all joked about something while I looked at my husband. A pair of khaki shorts on his hips with a plain white t-shirt that framed his biceps. His hair chopped and spikey with a five o'clock shadow appearing on his face. He was wearing a pair of Nike tennis shoes as he waited his turn to make his own plate. A hat backwards on his head with a KC logo on the front.

He must have caught me staring because a smile grew on his face and he winked towards me. Cody looked over and he shook his head with a growing smile on his face. "You both know you've been together for over twenty years now. You all don't need to eye," he paused as he just nodded his head, as he didn't have to say it for all of us adults to understand. "Yall do that enough already." I rolled my eyes with a laugh. Troy sat down his beer and he pulled me into his arms.

"What? My girl is checking me out. I'm going to appreciate it." I felt my cheeks flame and he chuckled behind me. His hands wrapped around my hips before slipping under my t-shirt for his warm fingers to touch my belly. His lips pressing a soft kiss behind my ear. "You look pretty sexy yourself in those jeans," he whispered, and I bit down on my lip. "I was hoping you would help take them off tonight." I told him, and he grunted in my ear as he pulled me back against him.

"Does that help your answer?" I grinned and nodded as I turned around to press my lips to his again. "Okay, love birds, break it up." Britt said, and Troy kissed the top of my head while he winked at me. He went to make a plate as I followed. We all made it back outside as we all collapsed into the couches. "Man, I can't believe our kids won't let us play whiffle ball with them." Josh muttered, and Melissa rolled her eyes. "I don't think your kids want you doing bat flips when you launch it into the pool again."

This caused a group chuckle from everybody, Zach just grinned, "I don't know. Hanson still talks about that." Josh grinned from ear to ear, "It was legendary." Troy shook his head with a laugh falling from his own mouth. Normally, when the adults played it became too competitive and the kids didn't enjoy it nearly as much. Sometimes it was a lot of fun to watch them all play together as well. It just depended on the moods of the kids.

"I think we need adult time anyways. When is the last time we all just hung out?" Cody said and the group all mumbled as everybody was busy. Josh and Melissa were busy chasing Brooke and Keller all the time while running the three different workout gyms that Melissa had opened and now in retirement Josh helped as well. Zach and Alex had their three babies: Hanson, Piper, and Beau. Alex was no longer a teacher but a stay-at-home mom as Zach made plenty of money through his time in the big leagues. He was helping out at Swings a ton which helped relieve a lot of stress off Troy. Zach was a natural coach with teenage boys and had become a father figure to some there.

He loved it.

Mallory and her three were constantly at some sporting event, school event, or work. Collin was successful with physical therapy being sought out by many different people. He had worked with a ton of the Royals players because of Troy but he also deserved the credit. We took Logan to him when she sprained her ankle playing soccer with a group of friends. Mallory was now a nurse practitioner at Children's Mercy and she enjoyed her time there still. Audrey, Drew, and Sage were all super good kids and loved hanging out with all the other kids.

Chase and Ellie were living a nice life, too. They stopped like they said they were going to with kids after Ryland as Chase's career took off as a defense attorney while Ellie's book store had turned into a bookstore/coffee shop that was a popular hang out over the years. People raved about the coffee and she had opened two other locations but planned on stopping after that because it was plenty.

Finally, the Newman clan was the busiest of them all as they were the only other couple to have four kids with us. Constantly chasing one after another while they were both still in the schools. Becca had just recently gone back to school in a local high school as Finn was finally in school. Cody was now an athletic director at a different high school while coaching the baseball team. They were a really good team and Cody was a great coach. He was loved among the community.

"Troy are you going to have a huge party?" Casen asked as when all of the guys retired there was a big party for each of them. Britt and I talked about just doing Casen and Troy together as they were really, really good friends. I sometimes saw Casen more than I did Cody. "Er, I'm not sure. Depends on how everything unfolds." Troy said as he took a bite of his food. A few eyes shifted towards me, "Gabi, I heard you have a call from every single baseball national TV channel." Josh redirected the conversation as most of the guys knew that Troy didn't want to talk about anything.

"Uh yea," I recovered as I nodded, "MLB Network, ESPN, Fox Sports, and several clubs have called and asked if I would consider a position with their team." I said as I forked more food into my mouth hoping to end this conversation as well. "And?" I swallowed and chewed on my lower lip. "I have turned down all of the team ones,"

"Even the Royals?" I just nodded my head, "Why?" Mallory asked from the other side of me and I sighed, "It's too much time away from my family. I haven't discussed any logistics yet with any of the major networks, but I am hoping if I can just work one game a week and do the rest of my work from home. That way I am home with my family but still doing what I love to do until I have more time to travel and do more. I would still do time in Spring Training and I would maybe do more during the summer when the kids can travel with me but…we'll see. If I took a job with a club then I would be doing every day in many different cities."

Troy reached down to squeeze my knee as we had talked a little bit about those jobs. I knew I didn't want to work with a club again because I wanted to do something different and the challenge to do all the teams throughout the league was something I wanted to do. I was good at my job and I couldn't wait to get back into it. The topic of conversation changed as the kids began to come out of the house. Most of them had changed out of their swim-suit and I watched Troy get up to lock the gate to the pool so that the littles couldn't go swimming.

"Dad? Where are the whiffle balls?" Logan came pouncing down the stairs as Troy pointed over to the garage. She nodded as she disappeared around the house while I counted almost the kids down in the grass as they counted off. The teams were fairly even among age and gender. We had somehow exactly in the group had ten boys and ten girls which made it easy for most of them to have friends around their age in the correct gender.

"You need a refill," Ellie dumped more wine into my glass and I laughed, "I don't think I do." Ellie shot me a look as Mallory nodded, "You do. How is everything?" she asked, and I nodded, "It's going." Britt snorted, "You are stressed." I just rolled my own eyes again because I didn't want to talk too much about it. I had a bunch of interviews this week and it was mostly me interviewing them because they all wanted me. They all wanted to talk about what it would take for me to do something with them.

I had to figure out what was best for our family.

"I think most of the group is talking about going to Arlington," Mallory said, and I shifted my eyes towards her. "For Troy?" she nodded her head, "Yea, everybody wants to be there for him." I just slowly nodded as he came back up the stairs. He stopped to talk to Cody for a minute when his eyes shifted towards me before turning back towards Cody. I smiled, "He'll like that." I proclaimed, and the group nodded. "I think it's an amazing career that all of us in this room has been able to watch from beginning to end, besides you Britt." Mallory said with a wink and I smiled as I thought about to the very beginning of his career.

"I just keep thinking about how he's been in the big leagues for 19 years. Been a part of major league baseball for 21 years. He's done so much and achieved so much. I am so proud of him." I whispered, and I looked at the group, "But we are going to be moving on and I can't wait to see where the next journey takes us. First, we have to get Troy's shoulder fixed because damn is it messing with him in bed." The girls all laughed at that one. "I bet it still doesn't stop you two," I laughed and shook my head, "No. We just have to be careful how we do it and when we do it." The girls smirked shaking their head. "I wish we could compete with you two on the sex drive but yikes, Colin and I took a nose dive in the last two years. Like maybe once a month?"

I sputtered on my drink, "Oh no. It's bad if we only do it once a week."

Ellie smirked, "Have you seen my husband? We try for at least once a week but sometimes we have better moments." I laughed as I took another sip of my wine. Ellie and I shared a look with each other as Mallory groaned. "We need a vacation, but Colin literally is only ever working. He says he feels bad if he leaves his patients." I smirked, "Girl, you just need a hotel room for a night to rekindle that fire." Ellie grinned from ear to ear, "Oh…the place downtown for just one night? Mmm…Chase and I did that not too long ago."

Mallory rolled her eyes, "I hate that you two have a great sex life still."

"Don't be jealous," Troy said, and I whirled around as he was smirking, "She's already promised me some tonight, too. I bet Colin would love it as well." Troy pushed in and I rolled my eyes, "Be careful buddy, you might lose that if you brag too much." Troy grinned from ear to ear. "No, you won't." My cheeks blushed, and I laughed as he kissed the top of my head. "No, seriously, Mallory. Jump him like she does me half the time." I nudged him hard with my elbow causing him to laugh.

"Cocky son of a bitch," Mallory said, and I laughed, "Sorry, I would try to deny him but…" Mallory laughed, "Yea, I wouldn't stop either." I laughed as we all watched the kids play whiffle ball from down below. The guys all peered over the deck to watch the kids and cheer them on. I smiled while tucking my legs up underneath of me. I leaned in close to Mallory while she played with my hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, and I shrugged.

"Troy just wants us to be a family and I understand. He also knows that I have to take this chance, but I don't know. Most of my interviews are this week while the team is home. They are all flying to me. They are all wanting to work with me. I don't know. I think I have leverage to ask for what I want."

"What do you want?" Mallory asked, and I sighed as I played with my wine glass as I watched Troy smile and then tip his head back in laughter. A smile crossing his features while he shoved Zach. My lips turned up and I glanced back over at Mallory who was watching me, and I saw her eyes flicker towards Troy. "To be a wife, a mom, but also be a broadcaster. I am hoping that maybe I can do one big game a week and do whatever other work I would need to do from here. Maybe a bit more traveling in the summer but…I want to be with both."

"I think that's fair until you transition the kids into this different life. Maybe as they get older, you can pick up more responsibilities with work. Maybe starting slow is exactly what you and Troy need to do." I nodded as Troy flickered his eyes through the kids as I knew he was mentally counting to make sure all four were present before his eyes swung to me. He caught me staring again and he couldn't stop a smirk on his face.

"Mrs. Bolton," he called across the deck, "Are you checking me out, _again?"_ I rolled my eyes with a laugh, "Not this time," I told him, and he tipped his head to the side. "Uh huh, I don't believe you." I rolled my eyes and he took a few steps forward before planting his hands between my shoulders. "If I hadn't already married you then damn I sure would have tonight." I laughed as he kissed me softly, "Think we can pawn four kids off?"

I rolled my eyes with a smile before he kissed me one more time. I knew he wanted more though, "You two should just go make-out for five minutes and get this out of your system till tonight. Good lord," Mallory muttered, and I laughed as Troy pulled back with bright blue eyes with a bit of mischievous look. "Nah, I'll just make her go crazy for the rest of the night." He winked before pulling away and finding his beer before he bounded down the stairs.

"Alright kids, Yall had your fun without the adults. It's time for kid's vs adults."

"Not fair!" a few cried out and Troy laughed, "Dad, you can't pitch." I heard Logan yell and I smiled before getting up to see all of the males bound towards the ground. "Why not?" Troy asked, and Logan just rolled her eyes, "C'mon, Uncle Troy! You're the greatest of all time!" Ben yelled, and Troy just laughed as he went out towards the outfield anyways in our backyard. Rolling my lips together I smiled as they all fanned out and Cody ended up being the pitcher. They all were laughing and having fun as the kids were trying to take down the adults.

Grey hit the ball and went running when he stumbled over his feet and crashed into the ground. His scream echoed out around us as Troy's face panicked running over to him. My eyes widened, and I put down my wine glass as I ran down the stairs and towards Grey. Troy was trying to talk to him, but his eyes were only searching for me. He finally spotted me standing up, but he was holding his arm against his chest. My stomach sank as I went down on my knees welcoming him into my arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and he cried again as I touched his arm. He pulled away from me as I was now really concerned. "Grey," Troy came up behind him as I gently tried to move his arm, but he screamed. My eyes turned in search of Mallory when Troy just picked him up. "C'mon, let's take him inside so they can continue to play." Troy said quietly, and I just nodded as Grey was still screaming and crying in Troy's arms as we took him towards the house.

"Mallory," I called, and she gave me a concerned look before setting down her own wine and following. Troy had placed Grey on the kitchen counter and I went to sit next to him. His face still had tears running down the surface and he was gasping for air as he struggled to calm down. "Grey, sweetie, mommy is right here," I whispered into his ear as I hugged him close to my body. He hiccupped trying to catch his breath again and I just kissed his forehead.

"Grey," Mallory said gently as he refused to move his arm away from his body. Mallory tired and it caused another round of hysterics. Mallory pursed her lips together, "I would suggest an ER trip. If he's that reluctant to move it…" I hesitated as I looked at Grey. He could be a bit overdramatic sometimes, "Grey, sweetie, let Aunt Mal move your arm." I said gently, and he shook his head. Those blue eyes absolutely terrified. "okay," I said softly as I looked at Troy who was biting down on his lip.

"We'll stay here," Mallory said, "We can get the kids into bed." She stated, and I just nodded my head as Grey wouldn't let go of me. "Troy, can you get a jacket and my wallet. That is where his insurance card is." I told him, and Troy nodded as he disappeared. Logan burst into the house with her eyes searching for us. "Mom is he okay?" I sighed, "I'm not sure. We're going to go get him checked out." I told her as Grey was still sobbing into my shirt.

Logan's face held concern and sadness etching into her features, Grey perked up at Logan's voice as they were pretty good buddies with each other. Logan gave Grey a hug as I smiled continuing to rub his back in a soothing motion. Mallory was on the phone with somebody before Troy came back into the kitchen. "Lolo," Logan backed away from Grey and she looked at Troy, "Will you please help with your sisters? Mallory will stay with you until we get back later okay?" Logan swallowed as she looked between the two of us. "Will you text me?" she asked, and I nodded, "Of course. We'll be back in a few hours." I kissed the top of her head while Troy gave her a squeeze. My eyes looked over at Mallory, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Go! I called the ER and they know you are coming." I smiled, "Thank you, Mallory. I'll keep you updated." She nodded her head, "Just keep me updated on my little buddy." I just nodded as I picked up Grey as Troy led us out of the room. He opened his car door and I eased Grey into his car seat, but he cried holding onto me. "It's okay, sweet boy. We're going to go see a doctor to make sure your arm is okay," I whispered into his ear and he began to panic. Troy slid into the other side and helped me get him buckled in. Troy's blue eyes held mine and I just nodded as he scooted out and I just slid into the back.

My hand staying constantly on him, but he was trying to break free from his car seat. Troy kept sending me glances backwards, "Did you see anything?" I asked Troy and he shook his head, "I just saw him trip and fall but it was his screaming that caught me off guard. Grey doesn't do that." I nodded in agreement, Grey might be overdramatic after the fact, but his original reaction is normally to play it off. Later he'll complain. Rolling my lips together Grey looked at the front of the car. His eyes sad and tired, "Where does it hurt?" I asked him, and he pointed to his wrist. I nodded as I pressed my lips to his forehead.

Troy pulled into Children's Mercy's parking lot. I easily pulled Grey out and he buried his face into my chest. Troy put his hand on the small of my back while he escorted us into the hospital. We were quickly met with hospital security as they took one look at Troy Bolton and then their crowded waiting room. A few heads had already turned as I could hear the murmur of voices around me and then moving again until we were begin taken back into a room. "It might be a bit before a doctor or nurse checks on you," security said, "But this will be more private."

Troy thanked them as I settled in a chair while Grey rested against me. His crying was beginning to subside, but I felt like he was just falling asleep instead. Troy glanced at him and his face softened, "Is this a first?" Troy asked, and I raised my eyebrow towards him, "Hmm?"

"The first broken bone with the kids?" I thought back and I scanned through all of the trips and falls through the years. A few sprained ankles from sports but nothing like this. "I think so." I told him, and Troy sighed sitting next to me. "I don't like it. I would rather it just be me." Troy said rubbing his face and I sighed, "Yea, I understand that all too well." Troy shifted his eyes to glance at me and he exhaled. I rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "Question…" he asked looking at me. "What?"

"If you are away on an assignment or whatever…would you want me to call you if something like this were to happen?" I nodded my head quickly, "Yes," I said automatically. "I would debate back and forth and probably see what was wrong but yes. I would want to know." I told him, and Troy nodded, "Would you call me?" he asked, and I looked at him, "I think I have called you before when they were sick. I'm pretty sure I would call you about a broken bone."

Troy rolled his lips together and I rested my head on his shoulder, his arm wrapping around my shoulder. "I would have been so mad at you if you wouldn't have called me." I laughed, "A theme to our whole relationship from beginning to end." Troy sucked in a laugh as he shook his head, "Can we go out on a date Sunday night? I miss you," he whispered into my ear and I nodded my head, his lips pressing into my neck. "How about a dinner downtown with a bit of wine at the top of the building that we love to frequent?" I nodded my head again, "That sounds lovely." I could feel his smile against my neck. "I guess this means I'm not getting a chance to take those jeans off of you tonight?" I laughed quietly as he chuckled himself. "I can wear them again on Sunday?"

Troy laughed shaking his head with a smile, "No, please show off those sexy legs." I tilted my head back and he smiled while pressing his lips to mine.

Grey shifted on top of me and he whimpered out of pain, my lips pressing into his head when the door opened. A nurse came into the room with a bright smile on her face. I shared a look with Troy and he just rolled his eyes with a knowing smirk on his face.

* * *

Troy's POV

The sterile smell of the hospital with the bright fluorescent lights beaming down on top of me. The black look outside the windows with only the city twinkling in return. Worry in the pit of my stomach as I thought about my youngest child in surgery. Most likely will be in pain later tonight and casted for the next several weeks. It would ruin his pool time, his baseball time, and just about everything else he does on a day to day basis. He was going to be crushed. He was six for crying out loud.

Gabi's head was in my lap as it had been a long night at the hospital. Longer than either of us were expecting it to be. Grey had broken his wrist in several locations causing them to need to pin it through surgery. They were able to get him back by one in the morning and it was itching towards three. Gabi was fast asleep against me as I let my hand play with her hair. Mallory just said she was going to stay over and I appreciated it. She even offered to take the three oldest for the day.

Grey was hysterical when they pulled him apart from Gabi, which made Gabi hysterical with wanting to be with him. I comforted her while they pushed meds into him. He barely even flinched with getting his IV and when he went for x-ray, they allowed one of us to be with him. She stirred in my lap and her eyes opened, blinking against the harsh light of the hospital. "Is he still in surgery?" I nodded my head as I watched her face.

"Yea, it shouldn't be too much longer though." Worry crossed her face and she sat up, her hands rubbed her face. "I'm worried about him. What if something is wrong?" fear mixed into her voice and I just shook my head. "None of that." I whispered pulling her onto my lap. "Grey is tough. He'll be okay." The doors whooshed open and Gabi looked up as did I. There was only one other person in the waiting room with us sprawled across the chairs fast asleep. "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," the doctor called and we both stood up. He took us back to a little room on the other side of the wall. "He is doing great. He woke up briefly and then fell back asleep. His surgery went flawlessly."

I heard the exhale from Gabi as I let out my own breath that was stuck in my lungs most of the night. "We'll keep him for about another hour to observe him and then release him." He led us back towards the post-op area. I heard his cry from where we were, and Gabi let go of my hand as she moved three steps ahead. My heart fluttered because seeing her be a mom? It was the best damn thing ever. I hated the reason why we were here but knowing how much she loved our kids? It made me fall harder and harder for her every single day.

Gabi got to him first and I took a step back because I knew Grey wanted Gabi. He always wanted her and that didn't bug me. He came to me to play and when Gabi told him no. He crawled into my laps some nights, but it was typically Gabi. She pulled up a stool and leaned in close to his body, I could see her lips moving and whispering into his ear. He leaned in closer towards her and she kissed on his face. I could see her tears of relief that her baby was breathing and in one piece. He lifted his arm and showed the blue cast. A small smile spreading over those little lips showing off a dimple.

He smiled and then his eyes drifted towards me, "Daddy!" I smiled as I went over, and I sat on his other side. "Hi buddy, how are you feeling?" I asked as I picked up his good hand. A nurse was fussing with him over the back of his bed but paid no attention to us. "My hand hurts." He muttered, and I smiled sadly, "I bet it does. I bet you'll have a cool scar like daddy," I twisted my arm around to show him my tommy john scare. Grey grinned, "That's cool. We can match." I chuckled and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Grey." He smiled up at both of Gabi and me.

My fingers pushed through his hair and I shared a look with Gabi, she smiled over at me as she kissed on Grey's hand. "Daddy, I chose blue for the Royals." He said with a grin and I nodded, "I love it. You picked a great color," the nurse gave him one more dose of pain relief as she began to take out his IV as we kept him in conversation to help avoid any thoughts of what was going on. He was falling back asleep and by the time we got his shorts and t-shirt back on him he was fast asleep.

I picked him up as he was still small against me and I carried him out to the car. I easily put him into his car seat and buckled him up while Gabi slid into the front seat. It was almost five in the morning by this point and we were both exhausted. I let my head fall against the steering wheel and she sighed rubbing my knee. "C'mon, you need to get sleep before the game tomorrow." She said, and I just nodded as I already sent an email to coach and the GM about everything. They would understand as to why I was late. I drove my car back towards our house as I eased it into the garage. Mallory's car sitting on the other side.

Gabi and I slowly got out and I grabbed Grey. "Have him sleep with us." She said as she grabbed his medication for pain and antibiotics to prevent infection. I just nodded and we both walked into a very quiet house. We both quietly made our way to our bedroom, but Gabi peeked in on each other kids. She quietly followed me in as I laid Grey in the middle of the bed. He didn't even stir as I went to the bathroom to remove my contacts as Gabi washed her face.

We were both in bed in under ten minutes as my eyes were already fluttering closed. "I love you, T. Thanks for always being there," my eyes opened, and I looked at her, "This is my family. I won't be anywhere else."

* * *

Gabi's POV

 _Friday, July 1_ _st_ _, 2033_

I stretched out my limbs as the exhaustion hit my body hard. After going to sleep at almost six in the morning, Grey woke up in pain around eight, more pain medication and more sleeping was to follow. Grey was snuggled into my side still and I blinked away the exhaustion in my eyes as I glanced over to see Troy disappeared. I picked up my cell phone to see it was three in the afternoon. Troy was most likely already at the stadium.

Rolling out of bed, I kissed Grey's forehead and I looked at a note by his medication. My eyes crinkled, and I reached over to pick it up as Troy left me a note. I smiled thinking of him getting up being just as exhausted as the rest of us and still going to do his job. I was just glad he didn't pitch today.

 _Grey woke up around 1:30 in need for more meds. I gave him another dose. I'm off to the stadium. I love you._

I smiled as I went and grabbed everything I needed to take a shower. I took the extra time knowing that Mallory had my girls and that I didn't have to rush out of here. My eyes closed again knowing that this next week was going to be a slaughter of interviews. I was excited but at the same time terrified of what they were going to ask me, what they wanted from me. Biting down on my lip I turned off the shower and toweled off. I brushed my teeth and pulled a comb through my hair. I quickly dressed in a pair of shorts with a t-shirt to match as I went back out to see Grey still sleeping in our bed. His little body only taking up a tiny bit of the space. His favorite blanket clutched in his hands. He was such a mirror image of Troy that it was scary.

The same sandy hair with those blue eyes that caused most people to turn and look at him again. I was terrified of his high school days. He stirred, and a tiny whimper let his mouth. I crawled onto the bed and I pulled him into my lap as he snuggled into me again. It wasn't time for more meds, but it may just be stiff. I kissed his forehead when he blinked open his eyes. "Hi buddy," I whispered, and he gave me a tiny smile with those long black lashes fluttering. "Daddy already left," he said with a pout and I nodded my head, "He did."

"Can we go to the game?" he asked me, and I raised my eyebrows, "Are you sure?" I asked him, and he nodded sitting up, "I want to show everybody my blue cast." He said with a shy smile and I nodded, "We can for sure go to the game tonight. Let me call and talk to Aunt Mal about where your sisters are, okay?" he nodded but he didn't move from my lap. He just stayed put. I smiled brushing my fingers through his hair. I called Mallory and she answered laughing.

"Hi! How is Grey?" she asked, "Good. We both just got up. He doesn't seem to be in too much pain right now. He wants to go to the game tonight." I told her, and she didn't seem shocked, "I bet he does. How about you leave eight tickets and I'll bring the other half of your crew to the game with my crew." I smiled, "I think that sounds like a fun night. Thank you so much, Mallory for keeping the kids today and staying last night."

"It was seriously zero problems. They are so well behaved. I wish my kids acted like that." She said with a snort and I laughed, "They have days." I reminded her. She laughed, "I bet. Okay, keep me updated and I will see you around game time." I thanked her again and then we both hung up as I kissed on Grey's forehead. "C'mon buddy," I gently lifted him up as I got him changed into fresh clothes while we carefully worked around his cast. My lips pressed to his hair as he tugged on his blue royal's cap and grinned at me. I smiled as I kissed him again. "I love you, buddy. You just let me know if you want to come home at any point tonight okay? I'll bring medicine."

He just smiled and nodded before going out to the living room. I packed the final of my things and then changed before I grabbed my keys. Grey and I climbed into the car as I helped him into his seat and he requested a song. I gladly put it on as I drove to the stadium. I was happy that he was in a good mood and wanted to go out tonight. I was still exhausted and wanted to spend a lot more time in my bed but was happy to make him happy.

Parking in player parker the attendant smiled at me, "Mr. Bolton didn't say anything about you Mrs. Bolton," he teased, and I laughed, "Stan, I live to surprise my favorite man. My little man wanted to come to the game tonight." I told him as I hopped out of the car while he called for a golf cart. I helped Grey out and Stan gaped at his wrist, "Grey! What did you do?" Stan asked with a bit of dramatics causing Grey to smile. "I fell playing whiffle ball and broke my wrist!"

Stan was all sorts of dramatic about it and Grey was just full of giggles. I smiled as the golf cart came, "Jennifer, you better take care of this young man. He broke his wrist last night." Jennifer rose an eyebrow as Grey hopped up front with her as I slid in the back. He was such a charmer. Jennifer smiled at me as I shook my head, "The kid can work anybody." I told her, and she laughed with a nod. "He's the offspring of Troy Bolton. I can only imagine." I laughed with a nod as she dropped us off inside the gate. I thanked her, and I took Grey downstairs.

"Mommy, do you think Daddy will be excited to see me?" he asked with a look up towards me. I smiled with a tiny nod, "I think he'll be so excited." Grey smiled with those blue eyes shining. He bit on his lip as Brett was working outside the clubhouse. "Hey!" he greeted the both of us with a smile. "Grey, man, what happened?" Brett asked, and Grey told the story again and added a few more flares for dramatics. I giggled listening to him and I saw Troy come out of the clubhouse, but he just leaned against the doors. He crossed his arms while his amused eyes took in Grey. Grey waved around his cast in dramatics again causing Troy to chuckle.

Grey's eyes flashed up and he grinned, "Dad!" Troy grinned as he squatted down and hugged Grey tightly to his chest. "I'm so happy to see you." Troy said. Grey giggled, "I woke up and I felt better! So, I asked if we could come. I want to show everybody my cast." Troy raised his eyebrows as he was in white pants with a short-sleeve windbreaker. The bright Royal blue standing against his tan skin. His hat facing the correct direction with sunglasses on the back. "How about we do one better, let's go have them all sign it…okay?" he nodded with a smile, "Yes!" Troy chuckled kissing the top of his head as he stood up. Grey let him pass by and he looked up at me. "Hi beautiful,"

I smiled as he pulled me into his chest, his arms wrapped around me tightly. "He seems to be doing okay," I nodded against his chest and I tilted my head back as he twisted his hat as he placed a kiss on my lips. "He whimpered a little bit when he woke up but once he woke up he was better. I'm sorry that you didn't get a ton of sleep." Troy shook his head, "Do not apologize. I would do it again and again. I would also not sleep at all if I had too."

I rolled my eyes and Troy smiled, "I'm going to make sure he isn't over embellishing in there. I'll text you when we're done." I nodded as I kissed him again and he disappeared back into the room while twisting his hat back around. My eyes leveled on his ass and he turned around to catch me staring and I just grinned, "What? You didn't follow through last night." Troy just chuckled and nodded before going back to the clubhouse.

* * *

Grey was showing off to his sisters his cast as they all took interest of all the new signatures from the Royals players. Logan was hugging on him and just happy to see him again as Adalyn had wormed her way into my lap. Friday was still one of my favorite nights to be at the ballpark and that had not changed over the years. Mallory and her kiddos were all happy and eating on food while Collin was socializing in the front row.

"Grey seems to be in really good spirits for having surgery less than 24 hours ago." Mallory noticed as he giggled, and Logan continued to make him laugh. Makenli doing just the same as they all giggled. My arms wrapped around Addy and nodded. "Yea, he woke up in a good mood. I gave him some more medication a little bit ago but overall he's been in a good mood." Mallory smiled over at him. "What a trooper," Addy tilted her head back towards me, "Is he going to be okay?" she asked, and I nodded, "Yes, he is okay and will be good as new in a few weeks." She smiled, and I kissed her cheek.

My eyes looked to find Troy in the dugout rubbing his hands down his face as he was talking to one of the younger teammates. His hat was tilted backwards, and he chewed on his lip. "I'm just sad that you two didn't get to cash in on all that flirting last night." Mallory said quietly, and I laughed, "Trust me. It was talked about." I told her, and she smirked. "I bet. Collin and I do need a night." I agreed, "Let me know a night and I can keep your kiddos." I told her, and she smiled. "I'll let you know. I'll give you tonight but…" I laughed, "Yes, just let me know."

We both leaned back to enjoy the game as Addy sighed, "Mommy, I'm tired." I rubbed her arm, "I know sweetie," I kissed the top of her head. "Can I snuggle with you tonight? I miss you." I bit down on my lip and I shook my head. "Not tonight." Mallory snickered next to me because she knew the real reason why, but I needed my husband tonight. Addy whined, "Please mommy," I shook my head again. "No." I told her again and she just pouted turning away. I kissed her head again, "How about you sneak into my room tomorrow morning and we can cuddle in the morning." I offered, and she sighed.

She just nodded her head and I hugged her tightly back against me. Chewing down on my lip I scanned the crowd while I looked at Mallory. "I really hope when I meet with all of these people next week that I find the clarification that I need." Mallory rose an eyebrow, "If I am able to work out a contract that is suitable for my needs with my family. I will be happy but what if they want things from me that I can't give them?"

"Then you move on to the next suitor. You have every option. One of them will give it to you. Even if you lie about what the others are giving you to give what you need." I chewed on my lip until it was raw as I shook my head. "I think I just want to do one game a week for now. I want to be there for my family and then figure out how I can do everything else from my house. I just…I just want to be a mom and be able to work." Mallory smiled, "I think that is the best for you for now."

Grey turned towards me and he let out a really big yawn, "Mommy, I'm sleepy." I nodded as I looked over to see it was in the 6th inning. "Okay, do you want to go home?" I asked, and he nodded as I looked at Logan and Makenli who were talking with Audrey and Drew. Sage was situated in Collin's lap as he talked to somebody in front of us. She was just leaning against him playing on his phone content in the best kind of way. "Girls, it's time to go." I said, and Logan looked at the board. "Mom," she complained, and I shook my head. "No, we will be here tomorrow night as well." I reminded her, but she looked at it again.

"It's firework Friday!" she complained, and I nodded, "I know," I reassured her, "Your brother is tired though," I explain, and Logan pouted, "I wanted to go watch the fireworks with dad on the field!" I pressed my lips together as I looked at Grey and then back towards the scoreboard. I knew we only had so many of those left and they were my favorite, too. It brought back memories for the both of us. I told Grey that we could leave when he was ready to leave though.

"Grey, buddy, do you want to sit on my lap?" I asked him, and he just nodded his head. I gently moved Addy out and she didn't protest knowing that if she wanted to stay too that she had to move. Grey cuddled up in my lap and I just wrapped my arms tightly around him. "I'm sorry, buddy," he smiled, "It's okay, mommy." I shook my head with his understanding as Mallory grinned. "You could never say no to Troy with those fireworks either." I sighed, "They were always my favorite."

Mallory and I continued a conversation with each other as the game continued on. The kids were all entertaining themselves and Grey was in and out of sleep on my chest. When the game was getting ready to end, I collected the kids and bid Mallory a good-bye as we made our way down towards the field. We sat near the edge of the fence as I chatted with a long-time security. Once the game was over and they team shook hands, they allowed us down. I thanked him as Troy's attention was on us in no time.

The girls ran over to him as he hugged on all three of them. He laughed and smiled as Makenli wrapped herself around his body causing him to laugh picking her up. His eyes met mine and I smiled. I loved our family. So much.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I left my house at 6am and didn't return until about 5pm and then had dinner and then getting ready for work and yada yada yada butttt here it is! I hope you enjoy! I love the family and friend time!**

 **Please REVIEW!**

 **Next Update: November (? How in the world) 11** **th**


	6. Interviews

Chapter 6 - Interviews

 _Monday, July 4_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Gabi's POV_

I tugged on my jacket as I spun around, "Wow, mom," I turned to see Logan walking into the room as I laughed, "Does it look good?" I asked as my eyes trailed down my business suit. A navy pencil skirt with a fitted jacket across my shoulders. A white blouse underneath with a pair of nude heels. "You look fantastic." I smiled as I touched up my make-up. "Dad showed us a video of you in the booth last night." She said, and I laughed, "Your dad loved it."

Logan smiled, "He said he loved it because you guys never had to be apart from each other." I smiled with a tiny nod, "That's part of it. Another part is that he was with you almost every single day until you were six. Our family was constantly together and it all changed after Grey was born." Logan smiled, "I hope you get to do it again so that we can see our mom in action." I turned to face Logan as shock must have been written on my face. She only shrugged her shoulders, "Yea, it'll be weird for a little bit, but I think we're all going to love it. We can say our dad was a baseball superstar and our mom is a badass announcer."

"Language," I warned, and she only gave me her father's famous grin. I shook my head as I hugged her tightly, "Are you sure you're okay going to hang out with Papi and Grandma?" I asked, and she nodded, "I haven't seen them in a while," I agreed, it had been quite some time since I had seen my family. "You know you are more than welcome to go to the game," I told her, and she shook her head, "We're all going to Papi's afterwards anyways. Might as well just hang out there all day."

I kissed the top of her head as we both left the bathroom. I could hear chatter downstairs as Troy was talking with Makenli and Grey about something as Addy wasn't anywhere in sight. "Troy," I called his name causing his eyes to swing over to me. His jaw dropped before clamping shut again, "Yes?" he stammered out an answer as I laughed, his legs shifted, and I could only giggle again. "Have you seen Addy?" he looked around and shook his head as I went back upstairs to her room.

Going to her bedroom, I propped open the door as she was coloring book on the floor, "Addy, sweetie, it's almost time to go." I told her, she looked up at me and sighed, "I want to stay with you, mommy." I frowned slightly as I sat on the edge of her bed. "You love going to hang out with Papi," I told her, and she sighed, "Aunt Lilly is home," I told her as I brushed her bangs back away from her face. "I think Uncle Cam is home, too."

She sat up and I pulled her into my lap, "As soon as I am done at the stadium, I will be there for you, okay?" she just nodded, and I kissed her temple as she slipped on a pair of shoes before running downstairs. Troy pushed the door open and he raised his eyebrows, "Somebody just wants some mommy time." Troy shut the door quietly to the room and he twisted the lock. I laughed, "Troy Bolton, this is your daughters' room!" I shamed quietly and he only grinned.

"I just need a kiss," he said holding his hands up and I laughed shaking my head at him. He grinned before taking several steps towards me before easily lifting me up and pushing my body against a wall. His mouth covered mine and his tongue slipped into mouth as I moaned underneath of him. "How about after the game we have to take shower at the house and then we will be over at my parents' house?" I whispered, and Troy groaned against me. "That is the best idea you've ever had," he pressed his hardness against me and I whimpered wanting it right now. "Do you know bad I want you right now?" I whimpered against his ear.

Troy just grinned as he listened for a moment before he shoved up my pencil skirt, to only find my lack of panties. His fingers slid into my wetness causing him to stiffen more. We had been really good at this quiet thing, I reached down to undo his zipper and freed him before he pushed right into me. I grunted a bit onto his shoulder to keep all noises inside this room. It only took two more minutes before we were both panting and relieved of the sexual tension.

"That doesn't change later, I want more time with you. I want to kiss every single part of your body. I want lick you. I want to taste every inch of you. I want to take my time with you." my face was hot and bothered by the time he was finished speaking his sentence. "I love you," he nipped at my ear and I let out a laugh, "I love you, too." I kissed him once more and we both left the room praying our kids asked zero questions.

~T&G~

I tugged on my jacket as I waited patiently in the front offices when Fox Sports Vice President for Major League baseball came up to the top. "Jenson," I approached, and he grinned, "Gabriella, it is so nice to see you again. How are all of the kids?" he asked as I moved through the offices and I smiled, "Fantastic. Getting too big for my liking." Jenson laughed with a nod, "That tends to happen." He said, "Let's sneak into this office and talk," he said pushing the conference room door open.

"I'm assuming almost everybody is chasing you," Janson said, and I just nodded, "ESPN, MLB, and you guys are the top three." He raised an eyebrow, "Nothing with a specific club?" my head waved back and forth, "No, I don't want to be too far from my family and travel that much without my kids." I told him honestly up front, "I was hoping that I would do a broadcast a week and then whatever else I needed to do I could do from home."

Jenson went to say something, but I stopped him, "I would also consider adding more as I get into a roll and my kids get older. These first couple of years though I need to ease back in. Troy is going to have surgery this off season and become a stay-at-home dad, which is going to be a hard transition for him. I am going to be working a lot more and typically my kids know. I just need an adjustment period." I told him honestly and Jenson nodded, "I understand. I think it would be a nice start anyways. You know we do Saturday nights."

"I also don't think you're looking for a broadcaster," I told him, Janson tugged on his jacket and he nodded, "You're right. Our Saturday night broadcast team is still pretty solid, but we are still interested in you. You were the top female broadcaster all six years of your initial career and no stupid person will skip over you because you chose family." I laughed, "I'm not so sure about that. People are probably hesitant." I responded, and Jenson laughed. "These people want the best, Gabi. Six years isn't going to take those skills away from you." My face blushed and Jenson nodded his head, "We are willing to move things around to get you on that broadcast, but I know our president will want you on a show."

A hesitation crossed my face, "C'mon Jenson, I need a few years to add one thing at a time with my family. My kids are already nervous with the reversal of the worlds." Jenson rubbed his face with his palm, "I can probably give you two years max before they are asking more of you." I nodded, "Okay, what's the offer," I finally put there, and Jenson smirked and nodded, "We are willing to put in a competitive offer, but we have to have a response rather quickly."

I laughed myself this time, "Jenson, you know I am going to listen to all three. You have to give me time to listen to all of my offers. I would be cutting myself short if I just listened to one." Jenson chuckled and nodded, "You are smart," I laughed myself, "I do my research before I do anything. I may sure I am prepared for everything." Jenson just nodded his head, "Fine, but I want to hear what they are offering you as well."

I agreed with a nod as Jenson pulled out a stack of papers, presuming my contract, and the salary amount listed somewhere in the mix. "Call me after your meetings. Fox Sports will be willing to adjust their offer." I nodded, and he began to walk out, "Jenson?" he turned around and his eyes connected with mine. "If I take your offer, I want the post-season plus the World Series." Jenson smirked, "You drive a hard bargain for a girl who only wants one game a week."

"If you want me bad enough you'll give it to me."

Jenson laughed and nodded, his hand sticking into his pocket. "You're right. We probably will." He disappeared after that and I laughed collapsing back into the chair nearby. I flipped through the pages and my eyes hovered over the amount of money as I smirked.

* * *

I waited outside the locker room as the game was a success today. The Royals pulled out another win and they were looking really good for the first half and had a good chance of making the playoffs this season. It would be nice for Troy to get to go one more time, but I didn't know how well that shoulder was really going to hold up. The doors propped open as some of the players began to leak out in seek of their others.

Troy was one of the very first out and his eyes caught mine with a smile spreading over his lips. I walked over, and I put my hand on the back of my neck as I pulled him down to press my lips to his. A grin spread over his lips as he pulled me tight against his body. "I want to take you home and have my way with you." He whispered into my ear and my face flushed while I nodded my head up and down in complete need of him. Our fingers locked together as we both rushed towards the parking lot like a couple of teenagers.

We climbed into the car together as we rode together after dropping the kids off. He quickly found his way out of the parking lot before his hand slipped up my skirt. I pushed up my skirt to allow him more access and he bit down on his lip before his fingers stroked my center. "Jesus," he whispered as he was greeted with complete need. I smirked, "You seem to forget how good you look in that uniform." Troy laughed, and he drove a little faster towards the house, but he didn't stop with me either.

My fingers curling over the arm rest as I slid back in my seat my legs shoving a little wider. I finally reached over and rubbed him, but he shook his head back and forth. "Nope, not yet." I laughed, "All is fair," I said, and he laughed, "No. I'm driving," he objected, and I rolled my eyes as he hit the spot and I let my eyes flutter closed. "Fuck," Troy and I made it back to the house in record time as he shut off the car and shut the garage. I unbuckled my seatbelt as I quickly swung across before straddling him in the seat allowing my mouth to cover his.

My fingers worked the zipper on his jeans as I freed him, and I pulled up before I slid right onto him causing him to moan into my mouth. I ate it up as our hips collided and our hands exploring every single area until we were both gasping for air. I let my face bury into his neck as I tried to breath, but he was in the same predicament. "Fuck, B, that was hot." I laughed as I kissed him again. This time it was slower. "Let's go take a shower and let me have my time with you now. Two quick ones are not going to do it for me today." He whispered, and I just smiled as we both got out of the car before racing to the shower.

* * *

Troy and I were tangled in each other's arms in bed as his hand stroked my hair back and forth. Troy spent excruciating amount of time exploring my body as if he was eighteen all over again and pushing me to the brick several times before backing off. In the end, it was worth it for the both of us as we both were trying to come down from that high. Yet, we knew we were going to be missed here before too long. We had a party to attend but I would give anything to just lay right here with my husband.

Troy tugged on my hair gently and he swirled it around his finger. "How did your meeting with Fox Sports go?" he asked quietly, and I smiled, "Saturday Night with the post season," Troy laughed, "That's a good offer, babe." I nodded with a smile playing on my lips. "How much?" he asked after a beat and I pushed up to look at him with my own smile curving.

"3.6 million," Troy's jaw dropped from the price as it would put me as one of the highest paid women announcers and rival all of the men. His face light up with happiness, "Brie! That's fucking amazing. That's only the first one!" I smiled with a nod, "You know I'm not after money though. Why would I be?" I questioned to him and he smiled with a nod, "I understand. They are offering a nice package though." I nodded my head, "They truly are. He did say he would want me to take on more roles in a few years though."

"We don't have to worry about that yet." Troy said stroking my arm, "We just have to worry about these first few years. If you have to take on more, we adjust. I know that I have been hot and cold with you about all of this, but I do want you to do this, Brie. I want you to thrive." I felt the tears pool in my eyes because I knew what he wanted. I knew he was telling me the truth. It made my heart pound with happiness and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I buried my face against him.

"I love you," I whispered to him and he squeezed me tightly, "I love you too baby girl, I have always been inspired by you. I want our girls to know that they can do absolutely anything they put their minds too. Anything. You are going to show them that." I bit on my lip and he pressed his lips into my head. "Speaking of our girls," I drug out and Troy groaned as he pulled my body flush against his. "I just want to be right here with you all night long."

"C'mon, they want to see us." I told him, and Troy tilted his head back and smiled with a tiny nod on his face. "Okay, good thing I love them all." I laughed while he pressed his nose into my neck and his lips pressed once more there. "Can we continue this tonight…" he dragged out and I laughed quietly as I slipped out of bed. I went to slip on a pair of shorts as I heard Troy groan from behind me. His hands slipped around my waist and he kissed on my neck again.

"We are going to have to continue this tonight because those fucking legs." I couldn't stop my laugh as I turned around to kiss him again. "We have to go." I told him again and he gave me one of those looks that asked if we really did. I just nodded my head and he sighed as he brushed his fingers through his hair. I pulled on a bra with a tank-top while I slipped on a red flannel. Troy pulled on a pair of khaki shorts with a grey t-shirt that hugged his biceps. Troy let his eyes roam my body and he just nodded his head, "We have to go," he said before walking out of the room.

This caused another laugh to bob from my mouth before I scooped up my converse and followed him. He slipped on his Nike tennis shoes and grabbed a set of keys. I sent my dad a text that we were on our way over and apologizing for being late. Between getting stuck at the stadium and both of us needing showers we were running behind. All one big fat lie. His hand slipped up my thigh when we got into the car and I smiled, "You are awful handsy," I said, and he sent me that panty dropping smile.

"Baby, you are sexy as hell. I just need you." I smirked shaking my head, "You know for a forty-year-old, you are awful horny still." Troy shot me a look, "Excuse me, I won't be forty for three more weeks. Thank you very much." I giggled pulling his hand to my mouth as he drove towards my parents' house. He pulled up to the house but there were cars a mile-long back. We got out of the car together as we linked hands before heading towards the backyard where the party was in full force.

My ears quickly picked up the noises from all four of my kids. Grey and Finn were laughing playing with their favorite toys in the backyard. Makenli was playing around with Lilly while Addy was snuggled up with her Uncle Cam. Those two were peas in a pod from the very beginning. Logan was right behind my dad with a grin on her face as they were both finishing the dinner. Troy smiled as he made eye contact with me before he was first spotted by Makenli.

"Dad!" she ran across the grass before he scooped her up tightly into his arms. "Hey Mickey girl," he kissed her temple as Makenli smiled. "Daddy! What took you and mommy so long?" she asked, a smirk raised over his face, "We just got busy. We're here now." I let go as I went over to shove Cameron's shoulder and he laughed, "Hey sis," I smiled as Addy glanced up with her own smile. "Mommy!" I picked her up and she snuggled into my side.

"How are summer classes going?" I asked him, and he shrugged, "Going." I smiled, "Good. How has Addy bear been?" Cameron smirked, "Good. She's just telling me all about her dance recital soon that I have been requested to attend." A smile graced my face and I nodded, "She is going to rock that recital." I said, and Addy grinned before I let her down. I walked up the back stairs where Logan was teasing my dad about something.

"Papi," she said with a warning and my dad sent her a glance, "Logan," he teased back, and I smile, "This looks really, really familiar." I said, and my dad turned towards me with a smile. Closing in on sixty but he barely showed it with the daily workouts and the constant healthy eating. "Hey mom," Logan said pushing to sit on the railing. I smiled as I walked over and checked over the grill. "She definitely got her sassiness from my own daughter." My dad leaned in to kiss my temple.

"How was today?" I nodded with a smile, "Really good," I announced with a smile. I hugged Logan to my chest as I kissed the top of her head. "Were all of you good for your grandparents?" I asked, "Of course mommy," I laughed at her, "Makenli and Grey got into it about playing with something. I don't know. Sounded like Cam and Lilly growing up." I laughed as my dad was finally an empty nester after all of this time. Yet, he absolutely loved having my kids over.

"You and Troy were a little…late?" my dad questioned with a raised eyebrow and I just shrugged, "We got busy." I told him honestly and my dad just snorted. I shot him a look as Logan gave an interesting glance between the two of us. "I'll see you guys later," I shook my head as Logan walked off and my mom popped out of the house. "Gabi! Sweetie how are you?" I hugged her tightly, "Good. Busy, but good." I told her, and she smiled, "Your dad said you had an interview today?" I nodded, "With Fox Sports. They offered me Saturday nights + post season." My dad grinned from ear to ear at that statement.

"Gabi! That is amazing!" I couldn't stop my grin from exposing on my own face, "I am so excited." My dad swept me into a tight hug while my mom waited for her own turn. "I meet with ESPN on Wednesday and then MLB Network on Friday." My mom shook her head, "I can only imagine what you are going to get offered." I nodded in agreement as I did a sweep of my four kids before I landed back on my husband. He was laughing with Cameron about something. Those two were pretty close as well.

"Did the Bolton's make it?" I asked towards my mom, "They went to Boston to see Luke. Emily is here though. She's inside with Sterling." I smiled as I ducked inside the house as I found Emily and Sterling playing on the floor with each other. "Sterling," I whispered, and he spun around with a grin on his face. "Aunt Gabi!" he launched himself at me. I swung him around and squeezed him tight to my chest, "Hi big guy, Uncle Troy is outside." He gasped and wiggling out of my grasp before running to the back door.

Emily laughed, and I helped her up from the ground as I smiled, "How is this baby boy?" I asked her as she found his kicking feet for me. "Good. Almost ready to make his grand appearance and this momma cannot wait to kiss his face." I smiled as we both began to walk outside together. "How is Troy?" she asked me as we both stepped outside. He was holding Sterling and snuggling him close with a hint of laughter on his face. Sterling poked his cheek and Troy grinned. He loved being an uncle to his sisters' kiddos. "Troy is Troy. He's pushing through his feelings and just trying to play ball." Emily rolled her eyes at the typical brother of hers.

Sterling was the first child to not come from Troy and I on either side and it was nice to spoil somebody that wasn't our kid. My eyes found Lilly again to see a boy not too far behind her as I smiled, "Dad, who did Lilly bring home?" my dad rolled his eyes, and this already didn't start well. My mom bit down on her lip and she shook her head, "Uh oh…he apparently doesn't have the Troy stamp of approval." My dad blew out a breath of air as Emily giggled, "His name is Dean and he walked into the house last week without a shirt on and didn't even introduce himself." My dad barked causing me to stifle a laugh.

"Lilly apologized about a thousand times," my mom butt in, "She didn't expect your dad to come home." I laughed as I suddenly realized what had been going on. "Yikes, that wouldn't make a good first impression." My dad shook his head again as he pointed his tongs at me, "I joke about it with you _now_ because you have four kids. I know. I don't want to know with her until she is married and having kids. Then I can make jokes with her about it but not yet." I laughed shaking my head, "You knew before Troy and I were married." I pointed out.

"Not the same time I met him." He shot back, and I nodded, "Alright, fair enough, that could have gone better, but she seems to really like him." My attention turned back to her as they were holding hands. Dean was just a bit taller than her and had beach blonde hair with a built body. I could see Lilly's attraction to him. Troy came up the stairs as he spotted his sister, "No Dr. Finn?" he asked, Sterling shook his head back and forth. "No. Daddy is at work!" Sterling said, and Troy smiled, "Yea? Is that right?" he pretended to drop Sterling causing him to squeal with laughter.

My heart warmed watching him and Emily nudged me, "Too bad you had him fixed," she said with a wink and I shook my head really fast, "Oh hell no." I said with a laugh, "No more. I can barely keep up with these four that I have. I'll let your kids give me that feeling." Emily hooted with laughter as I shook my head. "I'm going to go judge this Dean character myself." I said picking up a beer and my Dad grunted again before I just laughed.

Going down the stairs Grey hit into my legs with Finn was close behind. They were both sweaty from head to toe with Cody chasing the kids. I laughed, "Hey boys," I kissed Grey's head and my hand ran through Finn's hair. "Mommy! Can I stay with Finn tonight? Pretty, pretty please!" he begged, I just nodded as I looked at Cody who was smiling. "Of course, baby." I kissed him again before I continued across the yard to find Lilly, Dean, and Makenli. "Momma!" Makenli quickly wrapped her arms around my waist and I hugged her close to me. "Hi sweet girl, are you keeping Aunt Lil entertained?" she nodded with a smile.

"I think dinner is almost done so how about you go wash up, so we can watch fireworks soon?" I asked raising an eyebrow and she grinned before taking off. I smiled as I looked up at Lilly who brought me into a bone-crushing hug. "I feel like it's been forever since I've seen my big, big sister." I laughed as our seventeen-year age difference didn't matter as much anymore. We were close, and she was constantly texting me throughout the weeks and babysat the kids all the time. "Gabi!" she said with excitement, "I want you to meet my boyfriend, Dean," I smiled as I reached forward, "Dean, it's great to meet you." I said, and he grinned at me with a charming smile.

Yup, I understood completely.

"It's great to meet you! Lilly doesn't stop talking about her sister all the time." I laughed, "We've grown closer through the years. Are you going to school at Missouri State?" I asked him, and he nodded, "I did. I graduated in May. I've accepted a job up here and Lilly is doing her student teaching up here." I swung my eyes to her and she smiled, "I was going to tell you, but somebody beat me to the punch," she nudged his elbow causing me to smile at their interaction.

"I heard you got to meet my dad in an entertaining way," I teased as Lilly groaned as Dean could only chuckle, "Yea, it wasn't the best of ways to meet _the_ Alex Montez, but it happened. I need to make up for that because I really like Lil," my heart warmed as I watched how he looked at her. The same exact way my husband looked at me to this day. Lilly grinned up at him, "What do you do?" I asked Dean as I crossed my arms over my chest while sipping on my beer. "I majored in business and communications. I was hired on to be a PR for a restaurant company that is housed in Kansas City." I smiled, "That is fantastic. Did you grow up around here?"

He nodded, "I did. I grew up on the Missouri side though. I grew up watching your husband give this town three different World Series." Dean rubbed the back of his neck as if he was nervous, "An idle of mine, I played at Missouri State. He was in the major leagues most of my life and I was crushed when he announced he was retiring." I smiled as I turned to see Troy actually walking this direction. I smiled, "He's been quite the superhero to this city." I said as Dean must have caught him coming closer because his face paled slightly.

Lilly grabbed his hand and squeezed it while an arm slipped around my waist and his lips went right to my neck, "Come help me make the kids plates please," he said, and I nodded with a smile as I looped my hand with his. "I just first want you to meet Lilly's boyfriend, Dean." Troy looked up with a tiny smile on his face, he reached his hand out, "Dean, I'm Troy." He said shaking his hand and Dean looked faint for a moment before recovering. "You need no introduction to a born and raised Kansas Citian." Troy laughed, "I guess not. I'm glad to meet you though, Lil, you happy?" Lilly nodded as she saw Troy as an older brother.

"Good, Dean, you change that, and we might have to have a talk," Troy winked in his direction as I elbowed him in the gut. Dean smiled, "I hope not. Four months into our relationship and I see nothing but good things." Lilly grinned while she hugged on him while we all went back towards the house. We walked up the stairs as Troy kissed the top of my head as we made four plates of food. Logan basically made hers and I helped her count the carbs.

"Logan are you excited for another year of Diabetes Camp?" Emily asked her, and she grinned with a nod, "Yes! I am so excited. I can't wait to see all of my friends and catch up. I only have like two more years though." She pouted, and I smiled softly, we enrolled her into diabetes camp when she was seven-years-old the first time she went, and she was addicted ever since. It was normally either the week of the All-Star break or right around it. This year, it was the week before and I was thankful because I wanted her in Texas with us.

We piled around the tables as all of the kids began to eat while Dean, Cody, Cameron, and Troy talked baseball for a while. My dad pitching in his two sense every now and then as Emily, Lilly, and I talked about the next baby and how student teaching was going to go. My eyes glanced at the table full of five kids, lots of adults, and family who made my heart swell. I absolutely loved my family. I loved Troy's family. I loved how well we all came together with both of our families uniting as one for most holidays.

Troy glanced over at me with a turned head and I shook my head with a tiny smile on my face. Nothing could top moments like this, absolutely nothing.

* * *

 _Tuesday, July 5_ _th_ _, 2033_

A poke to my shoulder caused me to stir and I was met with a pair of brown eyes. I blinked a couple of times as I saw the pink blanket with white edging around it. Adalyn. "Addy, baby," I whispered still trying to adjust my eyes in the dark. My eyes saw that it was well after five in the morning as she stared at me with a trembling lip. "I had a bad dream that daddy got hurt and you got hurt." I frowned as I sat up. "Come here, sweet girl." I said, and I pulled her into bed with us as she hugged me tightly.

I felt her wet tears hit my neck and I rocked her gently in bed, "Addy, sweetie, baby, your daddy and I are both okay. I promise." I whispered into her while I rubbed her back. Her tiny body shook in my grasp as she tended to have nightmares like Logan used too. I was just glad that Logan grew out of it, but we started all over again with Addy. The bed shifted, "Gabs?" Troy could hear the cries and he turned a lamp on before his eyes caught sight of his youngest daughter.

"Addy," Troy sat up with concern written across his face and she held onto me but also reached over for him. Troy scooted over and she gripped his arm while holding me. He leaned in close to her ear, "You're okay, Addy Bear. You are safe with me and mommy." She finally just reached over for him and Troy grasped her tight into his strong arms. He held her close while letting his hand run down her hair and back.

His eyes moved to me and I just nodded that she had a nightmare, her breathing finally began to even out and I spoke up. "She said she had a nightmare that something bad happened to the both of us." I said quietly, and Troy winced. "Where does that even come from?" he asked as he gently laid her down next to us in bed. Her hands still holding tightly onto the blanket. "I don't know. You know she's our girl that has anxiety over those things."

Troy scrubbed his face with his hands, "I don't want her to ever worry about that. She's not even eight yet and she's worried." I bit on my lip and I looked at her, "We just have to be there for her, Troy. She will always be the one that will worry. I think with everything changing her anxiety and worries will continue to advance." He sighed as he turned off his lamp as we both slid down in bed. We rolled onto our sides as we faced our little girl.

"She's just my little girl and I don't want anything to happen to her. I don't want her to think that she's a burden or anything because she has thoughts she can't control." He whispered as he brushed her hand down her hair while kissing her forehead softly. My eyes caught his as I saw all of the worry on his face with her. "I don't think she's depressed, Troy."

"But she could be one day and I just…" he shook his head because he knew. He was terrified of another phone call. Of something happening that he had zero control over. I reached over for his hand and I locked our fingers together. "We are going to constantly be there for her. Reminding her that she is good enough. Beautiful. Smart. Talented. We are going to be there for her, Troy. That's all we can do and hopefully she sees how much we need her in our lives."

Troy nodded, "I know, I just hope that you're by my side." His eyes caught mine and I bit down on my lip softly, "I'm hoping that I'm here six nights a week." I said glancing up at him and he smiled, "I think that'll work a lot better." I nodded as I reached across, and his lips meshed with mine softly over the top of our daughter. "I love you, Brie." I closed my eyes at those words and I nodded, "I love you too, T"

We both fell back asleep as we held our daughter close to make sure she knew that she was safe and protected from everything that we could protect her from.

* * *

 _Wednesday, July 6_ _th_ _, 2033_

The kids were all scattered in the stadium with their cell phones in hand as I had my interview with ESPN tonight. I was most nervous for this interview because they gave me my big break, but I wasn't sure I was going to like their offer that much. Sunday night baseball but they didn't have the post season. They would want me to anchor something most likely. Inhaling sharply, I texted Cody to make sure that he had Grey safely. I worried about the kids without me around because of the random people that knew them. We didn't hide our kids and that only worried me when I wasn't around.

My eyes took in my dress as I walked upstairs to the offices as I wanted this to go quick, so I was in my seat before Troy took the mound. I found Seth Martin standing by an elevator with his phone in hand. I smiled, and I walked forward, "Seth," I approached, and he looked up as he quickly tucked his phone away. He stuck his hand out and I shook it tightly, "Gabi, it's nice to see you again." I nodded with a smile, "Likewise."

We began to walk until we came to an empty room and he shut the door. "We're really interested Gabi, we've always wanted you. Since the moment you interned with us when you were 21 until right now. We've wanted you. We're willing to make a competitive offer and match what other people are giving." I smiled, "Seth, Fox Sports is giving me a very competitive package. Promised me Saturday night plus post season. ESPN doesn't do the post season for baseball."

"We get the wildcard," he reminded me, and I nodded, "You'd get Sunday Night baseball plus the wild card games," he said with a nod, "Plus we'd want you to anchor a show." I shook my head back and forth, "I don't want to anchor a show for two to three years. I need to adjust my kids slowly." I reminded him, and Seth pulled back slightly offended, "I thought Troy was taking care of the kids since he was retiring. It's time for you, Gabi." He said, and I shook my head, "I can't go from being 100% involved with my kid's life to 15% involved. This has to be slow." I said with a grit to my teeth. "If you don't want that then you just need to walk out that door."

Seth grinded his teeth together for a moment as he thought about my words, "One year,"

"No." I said simply, "I have better offers that are willing to work with my kids. That are willing to understand that my family is damn important. Did nobody learn anything with Troy choosing to stay right here?" Seth crossed his arms over his chest and he shook his head, "You are so talented to limit yourself to one night a week with two games." He said, and I laughed with a nod, "You're right. I am too talented. I'll take the whole post-season." I began to walk away when Seth sighed, "Gabi, wait," I turned around and he looked at me.

"Fine, two to three years before you anchor. Two million."

I smiled, and I nodded, "Thanks for your time, Seth."

Seth paused, "Did Fox Sports outbid that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and I just laughed, "Why yes they did, but thank you for being interested. I appreciate learning a lot from ESPN, but I think I am going to have to pass from this opportunity."

I didn't wait for him to ask how much Fox Sports bid nor did I want to wait around for it. I wasn't interested in somebody who didn't value waiting for me to be ready to take on more work. I didn't need a job that badly. I would find what I exactly needed. I liked Fox Sports offer better anyways. Saturday night I would only be gone Friday night and the kids would be able to come more often. I would be home on Sunday to help prepare for the week and it suited me better.

Going downstairs I found the section everybody was sitting in. Cameron, Lilly, Dean, Cody, Jack, and Lucille were all seated around with my four kids sitting around as well. Logan was talking with Cameron and Jack about something. Makenli and Adalyn were both talking to each other and looking out at the field while Grey was curled up in Cody's lap. Emily was probably on her way with Sterling and Finn for a good night together at the ball park to watch her brother pitch.

"Gabi!" Jack said with surprise as all four of my kids turned to look at me. I smiled, "Hey,"

"That was quick," Cody said with an eye up toward me, "Yea, it didn't go well. They wanted me to anchor, do a night a week, and tried to put in their Wildcard games." I rolled my eyes as Cody chuckled, "You are being a bit of a Troy with these interviews aren't you." I just shrugged because I didn't want to get into all of the details in front of the kids yet. "They also lowballed me. Like really lowballed me." Cody smirked, "Well…what a mistake they made." Cody piped as people agreed.

I scooted down to sit next to Lilly and she smirked, "So I have a question,"

"I might have an answer," I provided. "I need to see if I can talk with Becca." I raised an eyebrow, "You are talking to the wrong person. Her husband is right there," she nodded, "I know. I just…figured it might be easier coming from you. I just want to see some of her lesson plans and things she does in her classroom. A day to talk to her. Cody doesn't know me that well." I smiled, "Cody," he tilted forward as he was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. My eyes caught Grey again who just didn't look right. His arm was still casted, but he was still happy most of the time. "Lilly wants to talk to Becca about school stuff…do you think she has time for that?"

"In trade for a night of babysitter?" Cody asked with a raised eyebrow, Lilly grinned, "Yes! Deal!" Cody laughed, "I'll text her and see what we can work out." I smiled as I looked at Cody with a turned head. "How is he?" I asked with a nudge and Cody smiled, "He's tired. Finn and he played all day long. They literally didn't stop. He was dead asleep when I pulled into the parking lot and he hasn't moved since." I just nodded tilting back again as I looked over at Dean.

"How is the relationship with my dad going?" Dean chuckled, "Better. We talked." I smirked, "Troy got the same talk. Good luck." Dean shook his head with a smile, "We're better. Lil, you should have told me on our first date that your family was full of superstars." Lilly rolled her eyes, "Why would I do that?"

"To save me grey hair."

"Aunt Gabi!" Sterling screamed causing me a laugh as he wiggled into my lap as Emily and Finn appeared. I greeted them as Emily hugged her mom and dad while Finn shook hands. Sterling laid his head on my shoulder as I kissed on his little body. "Are you excited to watch Uncle Troy?" he nodded as he turned in my lap to face the front. His Bolton jersey covering his back while I looked over at Cameron who was grinning as he texted somebody on his phone.

I tilted forward, "Who are you talking too?" I asked, and he jerked before putting his phone down. "Nobody." He clarified, and I shook my head, "Nope. Try again." Cameron rolled his eyes, "Her name is Lindsey and she's the same age as me and she is on the physical therapy track. We have been talking for a few weeks now and I don't know…she's pretty cool." I smiled as I loved watching my sibling's life form in from my eyes. From babies, toddlers, kids, teenagers, and now young adults to finding their own Troy Bolton's.

"Is she from Arkansas?" I asked him, and he shook his head, "No. She's from a little town in Kansas. About two hours from here. I'm thinking about driving down to see her next week." I smiled as I hugged on him, "Do it. Always." Cameron smiled, and he hugged me back as Addy turned to look at me. The worry in her eyes was evident and I glanced at her, "You okay sweet girl?" she bit on her lip and I opened my arms to her.

She crawled into my arms and I whispered into her ear, "I love you so much, Addy." She squeezed me, "Are you excited for dance tomorrow?" I asked her quietly and she nodded with a smile playing on her lips. "Can we have a dance party for our birthday?" she whispered, and I smiled as I looked over at Makenli, "We'll see. Maybe we can do a combined party." She smiled at her twin sister as they were really close with each other and I was thankful for that.

The starting lineup was being announced and when Troy's name was called a large cheer worked across the stadium. The girls all cheered, and I peered over to see Grey was awake and blinking away the sleep in his eye. We all stood for the National Anthem and once it was over Troy took the field and my eyes locked onto my man. Fully dressed in his white pants and white top. His hat firm on his head as I just shook my head back and forth with happiness.

* * *

Troy's POV

The crowd cheered as we won the game and I tallied another win by my name. My shoulder was aching, but I didn't complain, I just smiled and clapped hands with my teammates. I ducked underneath into the dugout as I walked into the trainer's room first as he began to wrap my shoulder with ice. "How is it?" Aaron asked me quietly and I just shrugged, "It'll be fine." I replied, this caused him to give me a look and I just nodded. "I'm okay."

"We'll be easy on it tomorrow, okay?" I nodded my head as he finished wrapping my shoulder before I went to face the press. They were already around my locker before I snuck into the middle of it. "Troy, how did you feel tonight?" the reporter asked, and I smiled, "Good. Once I am pitching I don't really notice too much. I just focus on the task at hand. It was a good night and I was able to push through the 7th inning. Another win for me and this ball club."

"If you guys make it to the post season will you pitch?" I just laughed as I took my hat and turned it backwards, "Of course I'll pitch." I replied, "Nothing will stop me. As long as it doesn't affect how I am pitching then I am going to continue to pitch. I can handle a little bit of pain."

They asked a few more questions before disappearing and leaving me alone. I changed into a pair of jeans before I walked into the family waiting area to see all of my family. My four kids were playing while Gabi was laughing with Lilly and Dean. My parents were both talking to each other while Cameron was down on the ground playing with my kiddos. Sterling was on Finn's shoulder as he was struggling to stay awake and Emily had her hand pressed against her belly.

My chest ached because I didn't have that many starts left with my family here to support me like this. I wouldn't walk out here and see their pride for me. It was almost over, and I knew how lucky I was to go almost 20 years, but it just would never be enough. Makenli was the first to notice me and she bounced up before she was locking her arms around my body. "Hi daddy!" I smiled kissing the top of her head, "Hi Mickey girl," she smiled at my nickname for her.

Adalyn and Grey were both next as I hugged them all tightly before Logan hugged my side. "How are you, dad?" I smiled with a nod, "I'm good Lolo," she gave me an eye that only her mother knew to give, and I shook my head before I greeted my dad and mom. They both gave me a tight hug as I pulled back, "How is Luke?" I asked, and my dad grinned, "He's expecting a triple-A call-up before too long." I grinned, "That's amazing. I can't wait to try and catch some games of his in the future." My mom squeezed my arm, "How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm okay." I said with a tight smile on my face, my chest ached because I loved all of these people so much. I hugged Lilly and pushed Cameron as he laughed while I hugged my sister. "How are you and my nephew doing?" I asked as I put my hand on her belly. She laughed as she redirected it, "Good. They said he is cozy in their though." I smiled, "I can't wait to meet him and show him everything he needs to know." Emily bit on her lip and I just hugged her again while I ruffled Sterling's hair.

"Hi bud," he gave me a tired smiled and I held my hand out for a high-five. He gave me one, but he was battling his eyeballs pretty hard. My eyes turned to find my best friend, but I was coming up empty, "He had to leave and I'm a little sad that I'm the last one." Her voice caused my hair to stand up and my heart to race to this day. I turned around to see my beautiful wife in a tight-fitting dress but didn't show off too much. I pulled her to my chest and I buried my lips into his hair.

"I always save the best for last." I whispered to her and she smiled before tilting her head back, "You pitched well tonight. How is this though?" she rubbed below the ice pack and I gave her that false smile that she read right through. She knew I wasn't going to say anything in front of the kids or my family though. She only nodded while she reached on her tip-toes to give me a kiss. I then paused, "Wait…how did ESPN go?" I asked, and she shook her head with a laugh bubbling from her mouth.

"Nope. It did not go well. Apparently, they tried to be all Boston on me." A laugh escaped my mouth and I smiled, "Plus, he lowballed me." I shook my head, "They should have known better with you." Gabi grinned as I tucked her into my side. "Thank you, guys, for coming, I am so glad you were all able to make it." I said and they all smiled and were happy to be here too. I bit on my lip as people began to leave and I waved good-bye as Gabi gave out hugs.

My eyes took in Addy who was standing nervously watching everybody leave. I frowned before I went over, and I squatted in front of her. Her brown eyes found mine and I pulled her into a tight hug, "You okay, sweet girl?" she shook her head no and I just picked her up while she wrapped her legs around me. I held her tight to my body to know that she was safe right here. I wish I knew how to help her. How to ease her anxiety.

"I love you, daddy." She whispered into my ear and I just closed my eyes at those words because those words made my heart swim with happiness. "I love you so much Addy Bae," Gabi looked at me and we both knew that we had to do something, but we just didn't know what. I held her close and took in the scene around me because next year, I wouldn't see it ever.

* * *

 _Friday, July 8_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Gabi's POV_

"I'll be back," I promised Addy as she was trembling in my grasp and I looked up at Lilly who was watching the kids while I did this last interview. After the last several nights at the ball park I was keeping them all home tonight for a relaxed evening, but Addy was having separation anxiety. I could only imagine it had everything to do with our lives changing rapidly but tonight wasn't the night to fix everything.

"Mommy, no, please stay," she whispered, and her voice nearly broke my heart in half. "Oh sweetie," I whispered as I bent down and pressed my lips to her forehead. "I will be back in two hours. I am just going to do this meeting and then I will be home, okay? Aunt Lilly will be here the entire time. I'll text her when I get there and when I am leaving. I'll be okay." I promised her again and she just nodded as I hugged her tightly to me again. "I love you,"

"I love you, too mommy,"

I kissed her forehead and I quickly slipped out the door and raced to my car before I was late to Kauffman for my last interview. I had spoken to Fox Sports about the ESPN offer and we both laughed at their expense. I was impressed how hard and ready Fox Sports came in with their offer. Yet, I knew from the beginning that is how much they wanted me. That's what I wanted. I wanted somebody to want me so badly that they put in the high offer.

Inhaling I tried to push my worry about Addy away, but I couldn't do it. I picked up my phone and I called Troy. "Hey," he answered after the first ring and I took a deep breath, "We have to do something about, Addy. She was in tears because I was leaving."

Troy let out a sigh, "She's not the same little girl. She's scared all the time. Maybe we just need to talk to her first and if that doesn't work we can find somebody professional to talk to her. I don't want her to be scared to talk to somebody or for her to be afraid to talk to us about what's wrong." I nodded in agreement, "Yea, maybe tomorrow morning we can talk to her?" I asked, and Troy blew out a breath, "Yea, we don't leave until Sunday night."

I bit on my lip, "Logan was sad that you weren't able to drop her off this year." Troy didn't say anything for a moment, "I want too but,"

"You'll be there to pick her up. That's even better." I reminded him, and he didn't say anything, "I love you, I didn't mean to worry you with all of this stuff before your game. I love you." I reminded him, and he bit down on he sighed one more time. "I know, it's all been on my mind already. I love you, baby." I smiled before I bid him goodbye as I pulled into Kauffman. I walked up to the floors where I found Brock already waiting for me. I shot off my text to Lilly to tell her that I'm okay and for her to pass the word on to Addy.

"Brock," I said with a smile and he walked over with a grin, "Gabi, it's good to see you. How are you?" I nodded, "Good. Dealing with some kid drama but good." I said with a smile, "How are all four of your kiddos?"

"Healthy," I replied, "Growing too fast. Logan is going to be fourteen in November and that just blows my mind away." Brock laughed, "I know, those kids grow up way too damn fast." I nodded as I looked at my watch. "I wish I had a bunch of time to chat and catch up, but I had a little girl who is in need of some mommy time." Brock nodded, "Of course. I want to know what you want Gabi," Brock said as we took a seat and I leaned forward.

"One night a week for a broadcast and post season," I told him, and Brock raised an eyebrow, "No show?" he questioned back, and I breathed, "Not yet. Trust me, I want too. I just need to ease my kids into the switching of the roles. I have been their main caregiver for six years now and Troy is going to have surgery in the off-season plus I don't want my kids to think I just abandoned them. I need time. I just want two to three years before we change completely."

Brock smiled, "That's fair. I was expecting you to want the show before anything else."

"I just want to call a ballgame."

Brock smiled again, "I think we can work something out with that. I don't know how much wiggle room I have with our post-season staff though." I shrugged, "Fox Sports offered it up to me." Brock frowned, "What did they offer you?" he asked, "Saturday night, post season, their deal blew ESPN out of the water with the money." I offered to him and Brock nodded as he pulled out papers. "We'd adjust the night and post season but that's what we are willing to give."

My eyes scanned the line and I saw the 3.5 million. I smirked, "You're still under Fox." I told him, and he gritted his teeth together. "How much?" Brock asked, "3.7" I replied, and Brock smiled, "We'll match it." He said with a nod, "You just have to choose what package you like more." I smiled and tilted my head back, "I guess I have a big decision to make." We both stood up and Brock reached over, "It was a pleasure to meet with you. If Fox Sports counters, call me." I nodded, and I thanked him.

"Go take care of those kiddos," I thanked him again before he walked out. I grinned from ear to ear because I knew what I wanted but I just had to talk to Troy about it.

* * *

 **Happy Sunday! I hope you guys enjoyed the update. What offer do you think she is going to go with? I love all of the family involved in these chapters. It might be my favortie part of the story so far!**

 **Disclaimer: I've been trying to update this story for HOURS. Yet, Fanfiction had other thoughts. Sorry for the late post!**

 **Let me know what you all think! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Next Update: November 25** **th**


	7. Anxiety

Chapter 7 – Anxiety

 _Sunday, July 10_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Gabi's POV_

I pushed my sunglasses to the top of my head as I glanced over at Logan in the passenger seat as she was visibly buzzing next to me with excitement. I eased my car into the camp grounds and stopped as she looked at me, "Come on mom!" she urged, and I laughed, "Logan, baby, we'll be with your friends soon." Her eyes were already sweeping the camp grounds in search of all of her friends from camp. I knew camp was her favorite week because she was with people like her. She didn't have to explain her diabetes to anybody.

She just managed and did here.

We got out of the car as we grabbed her two suitcases full of supplies for this week and she smiled as we both walked towards camp check-in. The moment we walked in the door together she squealed dropping her bags before she was hugging a girl I recognized as Morgan. They were both talking a mile a minute with happiness as I caught Morgan's mom eyes and we shared a smile as I got in line to check her in.

Dragging two suitcases I sent a picture to Troy of her socializing with the best of them. I made it to the desk as the Camp Director smiled at me, "Mrs. Bolton, it's good to see you! How is Logan?" she asked, and I smiled as Troy and I partnered with this camp to help with any lacking funds to make sure it was smooth all week for them. "She's super excited. I lost her the moment we walked across the threshold." Lane laughed with a glint in her eyes. "We're super thankful for all of your support." I smiled, "We're always happy to help." I told her as our only stipulation was that they didn't treat Logan any differently. She was a camper here.

I finished the sign-in as I called Logan over for them to adjust her pump settings and check for lice. They tagged her luggage and took it as they handed me her card and I smiled thanking all of them before I found my daughter leaning into a boy with a smile flirting over her lips. I bit down on my lip as I shook my head as I wondered why she wasn't upset that her father wasn't going. "Logan," I called, and her head snapped to mine. "C'mon, we have to be going to find group number eight." I said looking at her sheet and she squealed before heading for the door.

When did she get so big? I still remember her snuggling onto my chest the day she was born, or when she was one and sick, or when she was four and was stuck in the hospital. I remember all of it but, yet she was here in front of me closing in on fourteen. I exhaled as we moved towards the groups and she quickly found old counselors and was giving hugs left and right. I handed her card over as I recognized all of them and I greeted them with a wave as I looked at Logan just smiling and laughing.

My heart was so happy seeing her in this element.

"Lolo," I called, and she turned towards me, I opened my arms and she quickly folded into them. "I love you," I whispered into her ear and she hugged me tightly back. "I love you, too." She said, and I pulled back raising my eyebrows, "Be good," I reminded her, "And don't do anything you don't want your dad finding out about." Her cheeks glowed with redness causing me to laugh. "He's nobody," she told me, and I just nodded, "Probably better you keep it that way," I told her, and she sighed as I kissed the top of her head.

"I'll see you Friday," I said squeezing her, my heart aching leaving her, but I knew she was safe. "I'll see you Friday." She repeated and with one more hug and a quick kiss on the cheek she was gone with her friends and I was heading back to my car.

* * *

"How did drop off go?" Troy asked quickly as he stepped into the house after their afternoon game. The three kids were off with their friends tonight. Finn and Grey were having a play date while Makenli and Adalyn were at a mutual friend's house for the night leaving me with just my husband for the first time in a while. "Good." I said with a smile, my eyes tilting up to meet his blue eyes that were anxious. I grabbed his arm and I squeezed it gently, "She's happy. She barely said good-bye to me."

Troy dropped his forehead to mine and he breathed, "She uh...was quite interested in this boy." Troy's head snapped up and I laughed taking a step backwards to find my wine glass. "What?" I laughed as I pressed my lips to the edge of the cup. "I'm not ready," Troy stressed sitting down as he ran his hands through his hair. I shook my head with a smile blooming on my face, "It's lust baby," I sat next to him and Troy shot me a look.

"Look, she's three years younger than when we met." I told him, and Troy shook his head, "No." he said with a look towards me, "Absolutely not." I picked up his hand and laced our fingers together. "She's going to be fourteen in November Troy. She's starting 8th grade and going off to high school within the next year. I think you are going to have to come around to the idea of boys entering her life. She's full of hormones."

Troy pressed his palms against his eyes with a slow inhale, "Jesus, I don't want her to grow up. I don't want anybody to hurt her. I just want to protect her. She is my Lolo, my girl, my first baby. I don't know if I can handle some asshole hurting her." I brushed my fingers over his arm and he eased me into his lap. "I think we do have to talk to her." I whispered, "To be safe and to trust her gut. To not lie to us." My fingers wrapped around his chin and I directed his eyes to me, "Troy, she can't be scared to share shit with us because of how you'll react. That will just push her away and cause us to not know anything."

His lips flatlined and I let my thumb run across his face, "Troy, all you can do is what my dad did. Any time some stupid boy broke my heart he held me and told me that there was a better boy out there. That somebody was going to sweep me off my feet and treat me like the queen that I am and guess what?" Troy's blue eyes focused in on me with a bit of amusement behind his eyes. "You're right here." I whispered, "You are my boy that swept me off my feet and you treat me the best kind of way." I watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat before he pulled his lips to mine.

The kiss was slow and calm as his hands held my hips in place. "You have to trust her, if we don't trust her…" Troy swallowed again with a nod of his head, "Okay, how about we talk to her when she gets back?" he said, "Before we go to Texas because this will eat me alive." I smiled, and I kissed him again. "Before we get too carried away…we need to talk about the two offers on the table for me." Troy exhaled at that and he squeezed me, "Which one do you like?" he asked me softly and I bit down on my lip, "I like both of them. They are willing to match money wise and they are both willing to give me what I want."

Troy smiled that breathtaking smile that still made my heart skip a beat, "Then what's the hold up?" he asked, "Which one causes hesitation." I bit down on my lip, "MLB Network would be so much fun to work with. I would eventually get to be on a show on their network, broadcast a game a week, and have post season games. There is so much in their package that I absolutely love. Yet, I hesitate because Fox Sports said I would never have to pick up a show until I was ready."

Troy tilted his head back and he looked at me, "Do you want a show?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. What if the one game a week and post season is just enough for me? I get to be with my kids all week during the school week and on the weekends if they are all free they can come too. If we're in Boston, then we can one day be watching Uncle Luke and I don't know. That sounds like enough for me for a while."

Troy's hands gently rubbed up and down my arms with a smile playing on his lips, "I don't want it to be enough, I want it to be exactly what you need." I bit down on my lip and I exhaled as I smiled, "When you told me you wanted to sleep in the same bed as me for a whole year, I felt that right here." I said holding my hand over my heart. "I know how much we have had to be separated and I know how much the kids are going to need the both of us…especially those girls. I don't want to be gone through and entire week and only get the weekends. I want the entire week and only miss the weekends."

A grin spread over his face and he pulled me into his chest, "I think you have your answer then and Brie, baby," he paused as he folded our hands together, "I just want you to know how proud I am of you." I bit on my lip, "You have always put our family in front and I could never thank you enough for that. You are always being so selfless. If you wanted more I would give you more. Our family would make more work." I shook my head back and forth, "No, I'm good with just enough until it's time for more."

"You can always switch. You know they are always going to want you." I nodded with a smile as he kissed me square on the lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist and our lips started to move faster and faster with each other. Our bodies never able to get enough of the hunger that we both created. He swiftly picked me up before he took me across the house and he deposited me into our body. He slowed it down as he took his time exploring my mouth, moving to my jaw, and then down to my neck. "I love you," he whispered, "So damn much."

I tugged him, so his face was above mine and I kissed him softly, "I love you, too. Thank you for always being supportive. The best father, husband, and the best baseball player." He smiled as he kissed me again with a soft nip and I hugged him to my body. "I want you to live these next few months, Troy. I want you to remember everything and to enjoy it. Please, don't worry about us. I want you to hold these last few memories of baseball close to you. Okay?" he only nodded with a kiss to my lips again.

"Can we stop talking now and do what we really want to do?" a laugh escaped my mouth and we laughed together as our lips connected again and we took the empty house to our advantage.

* * *

 _Monday, July 11_ _th_ _, 2033_

Troy laughed as he walked with our waitress while he tucked his glasses on the back of his hat while he slid into our breakfast booth. After spending hours together, last night in our bedroom together, we woke up in a good mood with each other and cuddling until both of our stomachs growled with want. We took a shower together and got dressed to go to our favorite little breakfast spot together. I slid across from him as he was in town until the all-star break with their longest homestand.

"Do you pitch Wednesday?" I asked him with a question and he nodded his head, "Yup, perfectly lined up to start the all-star game. I am so glad Logan can go this year," he said with relief and I nodded, "I think I would have made her go with us instead of camp." Troy shot me a look with urgency, "Were you looking for your mother/daughter relationship to dramatically fall apart at the young age of 13." A laugh bubbled in my throat with a nod.

"Yea, it would have been ugly, but I think she would have looked back and been glad that she could have been there." Troy tapped his fingers to the counter when our waitress took our order. "Nights like last night and these mornings make me feel refreshed." Troy said with a smile, "That I have my girl close to me." I smiled tilting my head to the side as I observed him. "It's normally needed but after this we have to go pick up the girls and head to the Newman's to get Grey."

"And Finn," Troy interjected with a smile as they would beg to continue their playing with each other at the next location. "Where will we be for your birthday?" I asked him, as I twisted our fingers together. My finger grazing of his ring and he smiled watching me, "Baltimore," he replied, and I smiled, "40," I whispered to him and he rolled his eyes towards me. "How have I known you for 23 years?" I asked tilting my head and he smiled, "I don't know. It's been a fast 23 years."

My eyes looked at my engagement ring and wedding ring sitting on my finger. My eyes taking in all of the promises and love. "What are we going to do about Addy?" Troy asked redirecting the question in my mind and I sighed, "I think we should start by just sitting her down and talking to her. See if she will open up to us and if that helps but if that doesn't help then we are going to have to find somebody to help her."

Troy bit down on his lip and I knew he felt like he was failing somehow. That was how Troy Bolton worked. He shouldered all of our pain as if he could have prevented it. "Troy," his eyes looked up at mine, "We've done nothing wrong,"

"I'm gone all the time, Gabi." He said, "She hates when we leave and now that they know that you are about to start doing it…she knows how it feels." I bit down on my lip and I nodded, "I'm not saying that isn't part of it, but it could have been worse, T. She could have gone months without you. She never went more than a week without seeing you. She talks to you every single day. I just think that Addy has anxiety and maybe it plays a part, but we couldn't change it."

Our food was slid in front of us as we both thanked the waitress before Troy took a bit and he looked at me. His eyes hovering with wonder towards mine, "You can't blame yourself." I whispered to him, "I know that's your default setting like mine is not talking about what I'm feeling. You default to just take the blame, but you can't Troy." He nodded as we ate, and we were both quiet, "How about we go pick up our girl and see if Makenli wants to go hang out with my sister for a bit."

I nodded as I knew Troy sent a text to Cody saying we had to handle something before we could get Grey. He was home for the summer, so it wasn't a problem for him. I text Emily and she was excited to have Makenli come hang out for a little bit. Biting down on my lip, we finished our breakfast in mostly silence as when we got up, Troy threw down the money before his hand took mine. Our lips meet quietly, and he tilted my head back. "I'm sorry, I just…I want to protect them all."

"I know you do, and I absolutely love that about you."

* * *

"Why am I not going with Makenli?" Addy asked pulling her eyebrows together with confusion written on her face. If there was anybody else she hated to be separated from it was her sister. Her eyes were growing anxious and Troy turned slightly to face her as he reached over to touch her knee. "We're just going to get some ice cream. We figured some one-on-one time was good for us." He said with a smile and she looked at him with a bit of curiosity and she nodded with a small look back towards the house.

Troy pulled out of the driveway and we made our way to our favorite ice cream shop that had some private outside seating. Troy and I pulled into the parking lot as we all hopped out as I grabbed Addy's hand. "Did you have fun with Rachel last night?" I asked her, "Yea, we all played with her doll house." I smiled as we went inside as Addy picked out her flavor of choice while Troy ordered our two normal ones.

Once we all had ice cream, we walked back out the door and found a seat by ourselves as we gave her some time to eat her ice cream. Troy gave me a glance and I looked at Addy, "Addy," I said quietly, and her soft brown eyes looked up at me. "Why are you scared when daddy and I leave?" I asked her, and her eyes quickly darted down before she scooped around bite into her mouth. Troy's eyes were heavy on Addy as her spoon spun in a circle in the bowl.

"I just miss you a lot." She finally said looking up and those brown eyes were scared. "Sweetie," I said reaching forward as I grabbed her hand gently, "We are always here." I reminded her, and she bit down on her lip, "I don't know, I just wish that we were all home together all the time." A flash of pain crossed Troy's face before he leaned back. "Addy did something happen that made you miss us more?" I questioned, and she squirmed in her seat.

"No, I just…what if something happens to you?" she questioned, and those brown eyes were full of worry. "Daddy got hurt and we weren't there but what if something worse happened to him?" she was mumbled, and Troy shook his head, "Addy, sweetie, my injury didn't just happen in one location. It's happened over years and years of playing baseball. I wish I could promise that nothing would ever happen to mom and me but…I can't promise you anything but that we love you."

"I don't want mommy to go to work either though," she admitted and my heart shattered in my chest as Troy quickly sent me a look. He shook his head that me going back to work because my kid didn't want me to go back to work was not an option. "Addy Mae," Troy moved a seat closer to her, "We were going to talk about it when Logan got home but mom will only be gone one night a week until the post-season where she will be a little bit busier but it's not going to be like me, Addy. At all." He said, and her eyes flashed over to me. "Sometimes you'll come with me. Just like we go see Daddy. We can go to a whole bunch of new places together." I said an she took in a deep breath.

My arms reached out for Addy and she snuggled into my arms as I held her close to me. "You are important to me, Addy. You, your sisters, your brother, I would never be gone all the time. I would miss you way too much. We are going to spend a lot of time with Daddy on the road until school starts back up. We're a family, Addy." She held onto me and I kissed her face as Troy rubbed her legs to know he was right there as well.

"You have nothing to be afraid of," I whispered into her ear, "Daddy and I are always thinking about you first. Thinking about how to make sure you are safe and sound." I felt her tears on my shoulder, "But what if something does happen to you or daddy? My friend Mackenzie said her daddy died one day in his car." I swallowed on the thick lump in my throat as I held her tight. "Oh sweetie," I whispered as I kissed her forehead softly, I didn't know what to say to her because like Troy already told her. We can't make promises.

Troy hugged her from the back and he closed his eyes, "Addy, I wish I could promise that nothing bad will happen." He said quietly as I held her close to me. "But I can't. Bad things happen to people sometimes, but your mommy and I are always safe. We make sure we wear our seatbelts, we drive safe, and we are constantly only thinking about making it back home to our favorite kiddos at night." He lifted her to his lap and brushed his lips into her hair. "Addy, I absolutely never want to leave you. I want to be with you all the time, but I have to finish this year and your momma, she deserves to go do her thing."

He grabbed his cell phone as he watched her as she wiped away her tears. His phone started playing something and when I heard my own laugh I knew what he was showing her. They both watched for a several minutes of an inning that I did at Kauffman stadium. Addy looked up at me, "Mommy, you did that all the time?" I nodded, "I did it all the time until I had Grey. I stayed home so that you could have one of us all the time. You'll have your daddy all the time and me six nights a week."

"I want to show you that you can do absolutely anything possible." I whispered towards her and she latched her arms around my neck. "We're going to be right here, baby girl. I am always one phone call away. Just like your daddy is one phone call away. We will always be there for you and you can always tell us why you are scared and why you are afraid. We want to be there for you. Always." She squeezed me tightly and I squeezed her back. "You are my Addy girl,"

"I love you, mommy." She whispered into my ear and I squeezed my eyes shut, "I love you, too." I whispered into her ear and Troy took his turn loving on her. We finished our ice cream and we relaxed the conversation with laughs and she opened up a little bit. She talked about her dance recital the week after the All-Star break as Troy was crushed because he was on the road, but I knew we would figure it out. I couldn't wait to watch her on that stage.

Troy and I shared a look as I squeezed his hand because we were going to do this together. We were going to make sure our kid knew we were there for them if anything else fails I wanted my kids to know that they were the most important thing. No work or game could ever come between me and them.

* * *

Troy's POV

I walked into Swings after an exhausting morning as I lifted my hat and adjusted it before I moved to the back offices. Lance and Gary were both sitting there as Gary was getting up there in age. He didn't do nearly as much with Swings, but I would find him here time to time talking to Lance about the current team. I knocked on the door and leaned in as they both turned to see me with a smile, "Troy," Gary greeted with a warm smile and I smiled back before hugging him and giving Lance a high-five.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "oh, I just had some time before I have to be at the stadium tonight. I saw both of your cars here and figured I would stop in." I said letting my elbows rest on my knees. "It was a nice surprise," Lance leaned back as he was leading a really good 18U team around right now that I was impressed in. "I miss seeing you guys all the time." I admitted, "I feel like between my family, my shoulder, and baseball I just don't have time to come in here and help."

Gary laughed, "Troy, buddy, your monthly donations and your off-season work here is plenty. I'm assuming you'll start to be around a lot more." I rubbed my hands together as I shrugged, "I don't know. Gabi is most likely going to take a position with Fox Sports and I am switching roles. I mean when they are in school I can be here but at nights…I can't promise much." Lance smiled, "I'm happy for Gabi, she deserves it."

I smiled, "I'm happy for her, too. I can't believe I'm retiring." I said with a laugh and Gary smiled, "I was happy to retire from this," I shot him a look, "You have yet to actually retire," I reminded him, and he waved his hand. "I don't travel anymore, and I don't run day to day operations over here. Maybe that's what you can do to help Lance out. He still hasn't found my replacement." I rolled my eyes, "MLB All-Star pitcher to day-to-day operations at Swings."

"Who gave you your big break," Gary reminded me, and I rolled my eyes with a smile playing at my lips, "It might do…for now." I said causing both of the men who I saw as my other fathers in my life. He helped raised me. Lance might have been 18 when he started working with me at the age of 12 but I still respected him. I worked hard with them over the years and I owed a lot of my success to these two people.

"Are you going to become a pitching coach in the MLB one day?" Lance asked, and I shrugged, "I might. I don't know. I would love too but it wouldn't be for twelve years and then what if Grey is playing college baseball? I want to be there for my kids. It would be much later in life for me, but I also want to spend time with my wife, so I have no idea if I will ever step foot in the MLB in any sort of capacity." Lance and Gary shared a look and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I love my life outside of baseball," I told them, "I knew it was going to take that for you to be able to step away. You were going to be needed in another capacity." Gary said, "Those girls and my favorite little man Grey…they are going to push you in worst ways than baseball. I will promise you, you'll want to be running laps around the field again." I chuckled as I picked up my phone as I saw a text from Gabi before I turned to look at them.

"Luckily, Gabi will be by my side for at least the next couple of years. We're taking this transition slow but I'm not ready for all of the men who are going to want her. All of the worry that I will have with her traveling alone to these big cities. I don't know." I shook my head with a tiny smile on my face, "But I am going to make sure my kids grow up within these four walls and that they are all know some of the most important people in my life."

Lance smirked, "Always knew."

"I want you to be there the day I retire. The last game where they honor me." I told both of them, "You two are the most important people to my baseball career and I want to honor that as well. My 19 years in the MLB would have been absolutely nothing without the two of you." Lance and Gary shared a smile between each other and then a nod, "Of course we'll be there." Gary said, "You were are star student who we still refer back to." I laughed as they had two more kids go into the big leagues.

"How is Luke?" Gary asked, and I smiled, "Good, I talked to him last night after his game. He got promoted to triple-A. He said he'll be at my last start though." Gary nodded, "I never told you how beneficial it was for you to tell him to persuade something besides pitching. He turned into an Elite athlete the moment he stopped trying to be you." I smiled with a nod, "Yea, I'm glad I was able to do it. I was just glad that he was listening." I replied.

I tilted my head back as I breathed in the air of turf and rubber as I glanced up, "How is that shoulder holding up?" Gary asked, I swallowed on the lump in my throat that appeared when anybody asked. "It's sore," I said with a shrug, "But I'm going to push it until I'm done. I can handle it I just…wish that my last memories wouldn't be filled with pain." Gary sighed, "I remember when I tore my rotator cuff. It was a bitch. I'm hoping you can make it." I laughed, "Me, too. I probably won't let them image it again. I'll just keep getting cortisone. I'm due for another injection the week after the all-star break."

"We'll both be there." Lance said, "Plus I heard that wife of yours is planning something for Baltimore that she asked us about." I rolled my eyes with a laugh bubbling in my throat. "Hard to imagine ten years ago you two were fighting so badly you almost considered divorce." I rolled my eyes at that awful memory that was tagged with my 30th birthday. "I'm just glad we are in a better spot. I spent my night with her last night and it was a good night."

The men laughed as I smirked, "I love that woman so damn much."

"She changed your life, so fast." Gary said, "I was nervous at first to know how much she was going to change your focus. Yet, she focused you in harder than I thought." I smiled thinking about meeting her at 17 and how much our life changed together. "She kept you grounded, too. She never let that fame get to your head too much." I laughed and nodded, "Yea, you're right." I said with a nod and Gary grinned, "Never thought I would hear those words from your mouth."

A laugh belted out of my mouth and I smirked, "Don't get used to it," I said as I looked at my phone again to see that I had to go. "Guys, it was a good chat. I can't wait to see you in Dallas if I don't pop back in sooner." I smiled as I fist bump both of them and Gary smiled as he looked up at me, "You continue to make me proud, Troy." My eyes tugged on him and his friendly smile made me look again. I nodded, "It was your work ethic you installed in me." Gary smiled, and I shook his hand again.

"Love you guys, see you soon?" I threw out and they both nodded with smiles as I waved good-bye and headed out.

* * *

Gabi's POV

 _Wednesday, July 13_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Gabi's POV_

I slid into the booth as Ellie and Mallory were both already here. "About time!" I laughed as I hugged on both of them quickly, "I'm sorry! Troy wasn't awake yet when I was about to leave so I had to get him up. The kids were all in the pool, so I couldn't just leave." Ellie smiled, "How is Troy holding up?" I smiled, "Good. For the most part. He's dreading his daughter coming home because he does not want to have a talk with her that we need to have."

"Oh no…are boys starting to pop up?" Mallory asked, "Audrey is right there too." I laughed with a nod, "Not too much. She's just made some comments here or there that have made me turn my head. Then at camp drop-off she was a bit…happy with another male." I said as I took a sip of my ice water. "How is daddy handling that?" I huffed with a bit of laughter, "I am trying to tell him that he can't react badly to her being around boys or she will never tell us. She's already scared."

Ellie laughed, "Troy Bolton is just too protective of his kids. He knows how teenage boys work…I can only imagine how terrified he actually is." I stifled a laugh as I shook my head back and forth. "I am going to need a lot of alcohol to get through the next several years with our girls." I mumbled causing both girls to laugh. "Colin is already talking with Audrey about being safe and what should and shouldn't happen with a boy."

"She hasn't even started her period yet," I started in, "I think it's coming though." I said as I took a drink of my water as all ordered food together. "Audrey started hers a few months ago. That's what started the conversation for Colin. He just wants her to be safe and protected." I bit on my lip as I knew Troy and I needed to plan our talk before we actually did it. "Ellie how is the book store?" I asked as I leaned forward and she smiled. "Good. I love it. We should start hanging out there."

"No," Mallory piped, "If we go there all you do is work instead of sitting and chatting with us." A laugh bubbled from her throat, "You're right. I guess we will continue to come here." I smiled as our conversations drifted about just life in general and catching up. Our food was slid in front of us, "So…what did you decide?" Mallory asked me with a smile on her face as she looked at me. I blushed, "I haven't even told them yet. Only Troy and Addy know."

"Addy?"

I nodded, "Yea, she's been having some separation anxiety. I think she's just going to have anxiety in general, but I guess one of her friend's dads died in her class, so she has been constantly worried about Troy and me." Ellie titled her head to the side, "Poor girl," I nodded as I inhaled deeply, "She worries me sometimes. I just want to protect her from the world, but I can't make her any promises." I bit on my lip before I finished, "But she was terrified with me going back to work. Afraid that she was lose me."

"Ah, poor girl." I just nodded, "So I told her. I confirmed it."

"Please, tell us,"

I laughed, "After I sign a contract," I said sticking my pinky out and they both pouted with jealousy. "Is Troy on board?" I nodded, "Yes, for the most part. He had a minor freak out about wanting me to take a year, but I think we compromised."

"That man loves you so much still. There were times I think I had to re-fall in love with Colin but you two…"

I felt my cheeks blush, "He's just always been the one." I confirmed, "We have so much coming up though. The All-Star game, his 40th birthday, and then the last few weeks of his career." I smiled softly thinking about it and they both shared a look. "What?" I asked with curiosity, "Do you think he can manage the house?" I laughed and nodded, "Yea, I think Troy Bolton can manage the house."

* * *

Troy's POV

"Dad!" I turned to Makenli coming up quickly with a mad face, oh hell. "What?" I asked as I finished making lunch. "Grey is constantly splashing me in the pool and is being mean!" she stomped her foot with the dramatics and I tried my best not to smile at it or even laugh because that typically pissed her off. "I'll talk to him," I said as I finished putting their lunches together, "Dad!" Makenli said again and I looked down at her, "Mickey," I beckoned back, and she huffed.

"How about you go get your siblings for lunch?" I questioned to her and she just rolled her eyes before turning to go back. I rolled my own eyes when the door opened to the front of the house. I frowned before I walked to see Cody and Finn walking through the door together. "Hey," I said with a sense of surprise. "I heard Gabi was out to lunch, so we figured we would come over." I smiled as I heard my kids enter through the backdoor.

"Hey!" The arguing continued, and I rolled my eyes as Cody chuckled while I walked into the kitchen, "Grey, leave your sisters alone." I said, and he whipped his head around to look at me, "Dad! She started it! She kept throwing my toys out of the pool." My eyes swung back to Mickey who didn't make eye contact with me. "Makenli Rae," she winced because I rarely called her by her full name. "I'm sorry," I shook my head as Cody only laughed. "Glad to see that your kids do fight."

"It's worse without Logan around. I think she mends a lot of this when she's with them." Cody rolled his eyes as I gave them all lunch as Finn sat down at the table too. "How's Dad life?" Cody asked leaning back against the counter and I smiled, "Good, but I'm glad I leave later." I laughed with Cody, "Do you see yourself doing this every day?" I hesitated, and Cody pinned me with his gaze. I just gave off a shrug, "I don't know. During the school year it'll be easy because they will be at school and I can go off during the day to do whatever I want."

"Gabi is going to be around during the week for the most part, or at least I hope so." I breathed out as Cody turned his head, "Did she make a choice?" I nodded my head, "Yea, she did." I said with a smile. "I just hope that we start like we are supposed to. One night a week and post-season. I don't know what will happen, but I just want her around." I said as I leaned against the counter while my hand brushed through my hair.

"You are a good dad," Cody reminded me, "Those kids will love having you home all the time and it will be an adjustment, but you'll make it." I exhaled as I looked at my three kids at the table and a pang of missing Logan hit my chest. I couldn't imagine her going off to college and not being around at all. Fear seized my gut and I exhaled. "I know, it's just the constant breaking up of fights, running to and from practices, and going to things. I don't know how in the hell Gabi has done it the past six years with me gone all the damn time."

Cody laughed, "Oh man…how your world is about to change." I shot him a look as he laughed, "I'm just glad you'll be at the high school to watch my daughter and make sure there isn't any funny business going on at school." Cody rolled his eyes and I shook my head, "No. You can't do that. I have three girls compared to your one. I can't do it." Cody chuckled as his eyes lowered to Finn as we watched the kids all laugh about something. The fight earlier completely forgotten about.

"You know I'll look out for them, but you have to let Logan shine." I sighed as I brushed my hands over my face. Cody clapped my back, "You'll survive it. Just talk to her and keep an open door." I rolled my eyes as if it was that simple. "Dad, when will mom be home?" Addy asked, and I glanced at the clock, "I'm not sure, sweet girl. She's having lunch with Aunt Mal and Aunt Ellie." I reminded her, and she frowned as Cody glanced at me.

"Has that gotten any better?" I shrugged, "A little bit. We talked to her and that seemed to do better." Rubbing my lips together, "Makenli has a game tonight." I mentioned casually, "I wish I could go. It's been a while since I've watched her play." Cody smiled, "You seem to be very back and forth with these next few months." I laughed with a nod, "Yea, imagine my head." I told him, and he let his lips flatline for a moment. "How are you doing with that?"

"Just enjoying every single moment." I replied to him. He nodded with a smile forming at his own lips, "I heard you're starting the All-Star game." I laughed rolling my eyes, "You'd think." I said with a smug smile causing Cody to laugh as the kids began to scatter. Grey and Finn both went running outside as Makenli went after them while Addy stuck behind. She finished eating, "You okay, Addy?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"Yea, I just don't want to swim anymore." She pushed her plate away before she went upstairs to change her clothes. I exhaled as my eyes went to Cody, "Yea, you should follow that one." I just nodded as he went outside, and I went to grab their plates before I went upstairs. She was sitting on the floor changed with a book in her lap. Her fist against her cheek while she flipped a page, "Addy Mae," her head tilted up at my voice and she sighed.

How in the world was she going to be eight in a few weeks? I shook my head back and forth while I went into her room. "Why aren't you playing with your sister?" I questioned, and she sighed heavily, her eyes looking up at me. Jesus, she looked so much like Gabi. Those deep brown eyes with her Latino skin. "Because, I don't want to play with Makenli. I am going to finish my chapter in my book and then I am going to practice my dance." I bit my lip as Addy was the one that I was at the most loss with 95% of the time. She was her mother. She wanted her mom most of the time and she was going to have the hardest time with this transition.

I sat on the side of her bed and I kissed the top of her head, "Addy, you can talk to me." I told her, and she didn't say anything but flipped her page in the book she was reading. I tried not to roll my eyes, but she sighed, "I hate when mommy is gone," I could hear the tears in her voice and I tucked her against my side and easily slipped her into my lap. "I hate when mommy is gone, too." I whispered into her ear. She tilted her head to the side and her eyes looked at me. I smiled softly, "I know how much you love and want your mom most of the time, but she won't be gone a lot, not until you are bigger." My thumb wiped away her tears.

"I know but I miss her."

I kissed the top of her head again, "You know we will always be together." I whispered to her and she nodded, "I know." She slid off my lap and I sighed as I watched her for a moment before I left her room. Cody was waiting for me downstairs and I sighed, "Yea, that's Gabi's kid." Cody chuckled, "That's how Ryan is. He only wants Becca." I sighed as I took a drink of my water as I peered outside to watch my kids. The front door opened, and Gabi walked in with a fresh smile on her face. She was in a pair of shorts with a t-shirt that hugged her frame. A pair of sandals on her feet.

Fuck, she was beautiful.

"See something you like, Bolton?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and I smirked, "Well…if you ask…" I drug out and she rolled her eyes before she came up wrapping her arms around my torso. Her head turned, and Cody laughed, "You two," he said with a shake of his head, "Hi Cody," she greeted as I kissed the top of her head. "Your daughter needs you. She's in a mood." Gabi sighed because her eyes went upstairs where the faint sound of music came.

"She might have to travel with you because she doesn't want to be here with me." Gabi laughed and tilted her head backwards to look at me. My hands reached up to cup her face, my thumb stroking her cheek, "She'll be okay." I rolled my eyes, "Says the girl who gets to leave." I teased causing her to laugh. She pushed up onto her tiptoes and kissed me softly. "It'll be okay, you will be okay." I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Gabs, I heard you've made the big choice." She shrugged with a content smile coming over her face. "I have to make sure that my kiddos know before anyone else and we are missing an important key." She started in and Cody smirked, "How is Logan?" Cody asked, I shrugged, "At camp. Her favorite week of the year." A smile formed on Gabi's lips, "That girl loves it so much." I rolled my eyes, "Again, not within my line of sights."

Cody snorted, "Gabi, I wish you the best of luck these next eight-ten years." Gabi just rolled her eyes with a laugh. Gabi leaned her head back against my chest when a crash came through the backdoor with Finn and Grey laughing. Grey's cast was waterproof, thank God, and he was giggling. His eyes then caught onto Gabi as she grinned from ear to ear. "Mommy!" he threw himself at her as she lost contact with me to pick him up.

"Hey big boy," she kissed on him and he snuggled with into her. His face pressing into her neck. I rubbed his hair and he glared at me as I laughed. He hated when Gabi and I were too affectionate towards each other or messed with his time with Gabi. I understood though because I didn't like when he messed with my time with Gabi. I moved away as I looked over at the clock. "I have to get ready to head to the stadium," I said, and Gabi nodded, "I'll handle kid duty."

She went out back as Addy came sprinting down the stairs. She ran into Gabi as my eyes took her in. Her bright smile as she ran her fingers through Addy's hair while hugging her to her chest. My lips rolled together as her excitement about something caused a glow in her eyes. My stomach and chest warmed with happiness when Cody's hand nudged me. "I know you guys have almost been married for 15 years but no need to undress her with your eyes."

I laughed, "Mmm…exactly what I was doing." I smirked before I turned out with him behind me, "No, I was just seeing how happy she is. How much she loves our kids." Cody smirked, "I could get high off of that." I reported, and Cody smiled, "I'm going to bug out," he paused, "Gabs, do you care if Finn stays?" Cody asked poking back into the kitchen and Gabi shook her head. "Nope. No problem. I'm not sure how to live life without four kids."

I smiled softly towards her as she winked before Cody nodded, "Yea, see, I try to not have all four of mine home at the same time." Gabi smiled before disappearing outside with the four kids. I smiled tilting my head to the side and I nodded, "Yea, I love her." Cody belted out a laugh, "I could have told you that."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So many fun chapters to come! I can't wait for you guys to enjoy what's in store for this story! Also...I have a few new stories in the works! His Girl is coming along really, really well and if I can get a few more chapters done then after the new year I will start publishing that story! After Closer I definitely have a new story waiting!**

 **Can't wait to share all the new things with you guys!**

 **Please REVIEW!**

 **Next Update: December 9th (It'll be a late update. I'll be out of town most of the weekend and when I get back i'll upload the next chapter!)**


	8. Talks

Chapter 8 – Talks

 _Friday, July 15_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Gabi's POV_

Troy linked his fingers through mine as he tugged his hat lower over his head with his sunglasses covering his face. We had gone through the check-out process and we were walking to Logan's cabin that wasn't too far from our car. "I miss her," Troy spoke, and I laughed, "You always miss Logan when she's gone." I bit down on my lip with a smile because Troy and Logan had a close relationship. It was similar to my dad with me.

Logan did have a vibe that made absolutely everybody miss her though. "I was thinking about her going to college in the next five years and I panicked. I don't want her to leave." I smiled as I just squeezed his hand. "Let's just hope she doesn't find a future baseball superstar." Troy laughed tilting his head back, "Yea, no, let's not." I smiled as we entered the cabin. Troy took his sunglasses off as my eyes roamed for my daughter, but it was two different cabins together.

I saw a slow smile creep up on Troy's face and I knew she was coming. Troy let go of my hand and suddenly his daughter was pulled against his chest. "Daddy!" she grabbed him into a tight hug herself and Troy buried his face into her hair. "My Lolo," he whispered, and she smiled tilting her head back with a smile on her face. "How did you pitch this week? I tried to get my counselor to look up your stats, but she wouldn't and," Troy raised an eyebrow at her string of words that rambled together causing him to chuckle.

"It was a good week." He finally said to shut her up. She gave him an eye and I laughed before she finally turned to me. She crashed into my arms with a hug and I squeezed her tightly. "Hi baby," I kissed the top of her head and she smiled. "I have to go say good-bye to my friends and get my bags." She pulled away and went running off before she was giggling. Troy tugged me to his side as he handed over the blue slip to show that we were her pick-up people.

Troy left my side to go help her with her luggage as she came over with her backpack slipped over her shoulder. Troy wasn't too far behind with her luggage as Logan gave off two more hugs to her friends promising to call when she got her cell phone back. A smile stretched over my face as she came back and grabbed me into a tight hug. "I missed you guys," I laughed as I let my hands fall through her curly waves.

"We missed you. It's always so strange to only to have three of you at home." Logan smiled walking between the two of us as Troy was holding her luggage while she dragged the other. "How was your week though?" I asked her, and she grinned from ear to ear. "It was amazing. I love camp week. I really wish it was longer, but it was a good week." I smiled over at her as we approached the car. Troy put her luggage in the back and then Logan wiggled back into his grasp. I saw the sigh of relief leave Troy's body as he held her tight to him.

"We have to get heading back because I have to be at the stadium soon." Logan nodded before getting into the car. She buckled her seatbelt as we all did as well. I then turned slightly to face her, "Tell me, how did everything go this week? Did your blood sugars do okay?" I asked her, and she nodded her head, "Yup. I had more lows than normal but that was too be expected. We did the normal things we do every year but just getting to be with my friends was awesome. I wished we all lived closer to together."

"I wish you guys did, too. Maybe this winter during Christmas break you can invite all of them down." I said with a smile and she grinned, "Really? They would love that. We would love that." She began to ramble again, and Troy shared a look with me. A smile forming on his face as he reached for my hand lacing our fingers together. "Lolo, I love how much fun you have this week and how happy it makes you." Her eyes caught mine and she smiled, "I'm lucky you guys are supportive of letting me go."

"We want to give you every single opportunity, Lolo," Troy told her as his eyes lifted to the rearview mirror to look at her. Logan smiled again, "I know. That's why I'm thankful for the both of you and I know that everything is about to change but really nothing is going to change," she said honestly, "Because mom will still be here with us and Dad will just be around more. You will constantly be there for me and as long as that doesn't change then everything will be fine."

I bit down on my lip as I looked at her with a shake of my head, "You might need to help, Addy." I said quietly looking back at her. "She isn't handling the thought of the change very well let alone when it actually happens." Logan smiled softly thinking about it with a nod, "Yea, Addy is really attached to you mom." Troy let out a dry laugh from the front. "You think?" Troy said leveling his eyes with Logan in the mirror again and she grinned.

"Dad are you jealous?" she asked, and Troy rolled his eyes, "No," I elbowed him teasingly, "Whatever. You aren't used to the kids all wanting you." Troy bit on his lip with a smile trying to break the surface. "Yea, okay, fair enough. I'm jealous. Grey even loves to greet me when I get home and is typically okay with not being around Gabi 24/7 but damn, we have our work cut out with us with Addy." Logan giggled in the back as Troy squeezed my hand.

"I'll help."

"She'll happily hang out with her big sister."

Logan smiled while the drive back into town grew quiet, but Logan would tell us stories every now and then. "We leave Sunday night for Dallas," I told her, and she nodded her head, "Okay. I'm sorry that you are going to miss another swim meet." I told her with a sigh and she shrugged, "I would rather be with Dad anyways. There will always be another swim meet. He won't have another all-star game." I watched the bob in Troy's throat appear and his hand tightened around mine. I looked at Logan and I smiled at her, "I'm glad you see it that way."

We pulled up to the house as Logan quickly jumped out and went in search for her cell phone and her siblings. Troy was quiet for a moment and I turned my head to look at him, "I love that girl so fucking much." I smiled with a nod, "Yea, I have the same feeling." Troy smiled as he leaned over the middle console. "I love you so fucking much." I shook my head with a smile as I kissed him softly. "I'll see you after the game." I whispered to him and he nodded squeezing my arm.

* * *

 _Saturday, July 16_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Troy's POV_

I leaned in her doorway as she was finishing packing before tomorrow. Gabi had a routine for all the kids with packing and you had to be packed the day before. It was a rule and they were really good at following it. My coffee was still steaming in my hands as Logan wanted to go hang out with friends tonight and Gabi granted her request. A smile turned on my face as she finally turned to see me leaning against her doorway.

"Dad, you scared me." She put her hand on her chest and I smiled, "We need to talk." I told her quietly and those eyes looked alarmed as she looked at me. I walked into her room before I sat in her chair by her desk. My legs straddling it backwards as Logan sat on her bed. Worry etched in her face as she looked at me with those blue eyes with brown specks in them. "Lolo, I want to just spit this out because I don't want to have this conversation, but I need you to trust me." Her face was no longer worried but confused as to where this was going.

"You're getting to the age where you are starting to like _boys,_ " her cheeks quickly flamed pink and I tried my damn hardest to not smile at the reaction, but it slipped slightly. "I know I've always said that I don't want you to date or anything like that, but at the same exact time…I want you to trust me. I don't want you to hide things from your mom or I because you're afraid to how I will react. That's the last thing I want, and I am going to be protective over you because you're only 13 and I don't want to be mending broken hearts yet but…I want you to trust me."

Logan let her eyes roam over my face with a gentle look and her eyes looked down in her lap, "Lolo," I said quietly, and she tilted her head to the side. "I just want you to be responsible. I want you to know that you don't have to do anything you don't want to do with any boy and if something does happen," Logan looked away, but I rolled the chair forward and I pulled her blue eyes to my own blue eyes. "I need you to tell me if something happens, Lolo. If somebody ever touches you or does anything that you didn't want or said no too…then I need you to tell me. Not because I will do something to the boy because I want to be there _for you._ " My words caught in my throat as I looked at her. Trying to not picture the awful things that could happen to her. All the things I wanted to protect her from, but I had to release her back into this world.

Tears welled in her eyes and I was instantly concerned that this conversation was way too late, but she just wrapped her arms around my neck. A tight squeeze before she pulled back and looked at me. "I love you, Dad. I know that you just want to protect me, but I also know that you want me to live and be happy. I don't want to date anybody right now, but I also don't want to hide it either. I know I'm only 13 and I also know how a boy should treat me because I see how you treat mom."

I bit down on my lip as I was the one choking back tears now because clearly, Gabi and I didn't raise her, and some outstanding couple did instead. This couldn't be the girl we raised for the past 13 years. She was too smart, too wise, too everything that Gabi and I were scared we wouldn't install into our children. "You treat mom with the highest of respects and if I can't find a guy that can do that then I want nothing to do with them. You set my standards high, dad." I was really struggling to hold back my emotions as I just pulled him back into my arms again. I crushed her against my chest as I closed my eyes tightly to prevent any tears from leaving my eyes.

"How in the world did you grow up?" I whispered, and she laughed as I kissed her temple. "I just want to keep an open door. I want you to talk to me and I want you to never be scared to tell me things. I will never be mad at you for coming to me and telling me anything. I just want to keep you safe, I want to make sure I am there for you, I want you to never have to carry something because you are scared to tell me." I felt her tears hit my neck and I just hugged her closer to me. "You are too important for any boy to ever come between us."

"I love you so much daddy," her whisper in my ear caused my heart to squeeze with happiness. My eyes closed tightly as I felt like I could breathe easier, "I love you, Lolo. So much." She pulled back and wiped away tears before she inhaled with a smile blooming across her face. "Thank you for telling me this dad…" she paused and played with her hands again. "I was scared. I didn't want you to find out about my friends asking me to hang out with boys or this guy at camp who I only want to be a friend with, but he also understands diabetes and is a friend."

I smiled softly, "I just want you to be happy, Logan. That is all I want for you is happiness and if somebody brings you happiness…I just want to know about it." She nodded with a smile on her face and then I held my hands up, "This is where our conversations end about boys. As in if you need to know more information then you need to go ask your mom about anything girl wise." Logan's cheeks turned a violent shade of red and I nodded, "I'm serious. Do not come to me about anything other than to tell me about a boy or if something has happened that shouldn't have."

She only let out a laugh and I smiled with a wink towards her, "Love you, Lo. I'll leave you alone now."

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled before exiting the room and I turned to head back to our bedroom, but I stopped short to Gabi in the hallway. Her eyes were wide, and she was biting down on her lip as if she was trying to suppress a smile. I rolled my eyes as I walked towards our bedroom and I knew she was hot on my heels so when I walked into the room and the door shut behind me, I turned around and her eyes were still wide as saucers.

"What was that?" she asked, and I sighed, "I figured if I did it with her without you then it wouldn't seem that it was forced by you. I honestly want her to be open with us, Brie. I don't want her to hide anything because of how I might react and so I did what I needed to do." I reminded her, and she inhaled at my words. I put my coffee cup down as she walked over to me and then her lips were on mine. "I love you so much," she said to me and I smiled as I kissed her again. "I love you too, I love her, I love all our kids and I need them to come to me." I tucked hair behind her ear as I always thought of her story and I knew she went there as well.

"I'll talk to her a little, too. I'm just...proud of her reaction and glad that she is willing to be open with us." I nodded with a tiny smile on my face, "Yea, I am too." I hesitated, "The part that made me feel really good is that she said she won't settle for anything less than how I treat you and that shows me that I did at least one thing right in my life." I said looked at her and Gabi tilted her head back to look at me with curiosity and I released a breath as a wave of emotion washed over me. "It's that I fucking loved you correctly. It's that I showed our daughters what being in love means and if I did only that in my lifetime? I would be fucking proud."

A tear slipped and Gabi's whole face softened, and she buried her face into my chest as I hugged her tightly. My lips buried into her hair because I was proud that the girls knew what true love was and that they shouldn't settle until they had something that they wanted in their lives. Logan sees us and knows that any emotional or physical abuse isn't love. That showing love can come in many forms. That just being happy with the person I created my life with. "You by far are the best father to those girls, Troy. You don't give yourself enough credit. I know you will do everything in your power to protect them, but you'll also let them live and learn." She paused for a moment and she exhaled, "But I also know that when they fail…you'll be right there, and they will know what true love is because you have always loved them."

I closed my eyes tightly and just held onto Gabi for dear life because I knew how important all of my girls were too me. I know that I will be able to be a full-time father when the time comes, and I will be there for all of my kids every single step of the way.

"But…" I pulled back to look at Gabi, "I swear to God if she comes up to me asking about sex, kissing, or anything I will freak out. I can't do _that_ because I am labeling that your job. I'll handle that with Grey." She laughed tilting her head back and a smile crossing her face, "Deal."

* * *

Gabi's POV

I gave Logan a little while before I went into her room, "Your dad told me about your conversation this morning." I said as I sat on her bed with her. She smiled, "I'm glad he came in here and talked to me. It made me feel better that I could come to him without him freaking out." I smiled as I leaned over to kiss her temple. She leaned into my touch and I ran my hand down her back. "You're a beautiful girl, Lolo. Never let a boy tell you anything different. You can always tell me things first and I will always be there for you, Logan."

She tilted her head to the side and she sighed, "I love you and Dad so much." Logan said quietly, "At camp, some of the girls talk about how their parents are overbearing with everything, that they fight over everything, how they just scream at each other, and I think about it and it makes me upset." She said quietly, "Because so many people have parents who don't love them like Dad loves me. They don't have a mom who loves me like you love me. They don't have parents who love each other like you and dad love each other." She gave me a sad smile, "I only want that kind of love. The kind of love that you and dad have."

"That's the love you deserve," I told her, and she hugged me tightly, "Thank you for always showing me the love I deserve." I closed my eyes as I hugged her tight. "It's not always easy but baby…you are so young, and I want you to do so many things before you find that love. Just have fun but always be safe." She nodded her head and I brushed her hair out of her eyes. "If you have questions about anything that you probably shouldn't talk about with your dad…my door is always open. We can have conversations that are uncomfortable or are scary. I promise."

She smiled, "Thank you, mom. I think I am going to be a kid for a while though. I'm just glad that I don't have to hide anything." I smiled as I kissed her hair again. "Yes, please, please be a kid for a little bit. There is zero rush to grow up."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too Lolo."

I got up to go check on Grey, Makenli, and Addy. I had packed Grey's bag the other day and the girls were working on theirs. We were getting to fly with Troy to Dallas after the game and I just wanted all the kids ready to go. He was named the starter already but that was to nobody's surprise. I smiled as the twins were playing on the floor together and I found Grey playing catch in the backyard with Troy. I leaned against the railing glad that I still had somebody young and innocent in our lives.

Grey laughed as he caught a ball and tried to sail it by Troy, but he snagged it with the tip of his glove. I knew Troy probably shouldn't be throwing but he also wasn't going to say no to his son. I couldn't stop a smile as I leaned on the deck watching them. Troy must have sensed my presence as he turned around to see me. "You shouldn't overdo it." I reminded him, and Troy let out a sigh, "I know. Trust me." His eyes went back to Grey and I nodded because I understood.

"How about I play?" I questioned as I bounced down the stairs and Grey giggled, "Mommy, daddy is the baseball player." Grey teased and I took the glove off Troy's hand as he grinned, "Grey, bud, your mom is a superstar at everything she does." I rolled my eyes as I looked at him, I threw the ball to Grey and he easily caught it before throwing it back to me. He tried the same things as he did with Troy, but it sailed over my head.

"Alright, that isn't fair. I'm over half a foot shorter than your dad." I argued, and Grey giggled as Troy smirked. Troy retrieved the ball as Grey and I played with each other. Once Grey wore out, he ran back inside as Troy pulled me back against him. "That was sexy," I laughed as I turned around and pressed my mouth against his. "I'm excited for the all-star game," Troy smiled stroking my face, "I'm excited for the whole family to get to enjoy it."

I wrapped myself around him and he tugged me closely, "You are beautiful," I shook my head as he just held me close and I let him in the middle of our backyard because this was the safest place.

* * *

 _Sunday, July 17_ _th_ _, 2033_

My eyes were trained on Troy as he laughed with a few of the other guys going to the all-star game but with Grey on his lap. His hand holding him close as he laughed, they won again today, and it was fun to see this team winning like they do. I knew they were going to the post-season again and I was so happy Troy had one more chance. One more time. I breathed in deeply as I tilted my head back to see Logan sitting next to me as she was playing with Addy. Makenli was passed out across a row of seats while the plane glided through the air towards Dallas.

Troy's eyes lifted, and he found me, I smiled at him and he smiled back as we told the kids last night about my offer. Most of the them were really happy about it but Addy was still hesitant. I planned on calling them Monday morning to tell them my decision. To sign a contract. To be a working woman again. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Mom," I peered over at Logan as she looked at me, "Is Papi coming?" I nodded my head, "Yup, and do you want to know a secret?"

Logan nodded as I let my eyes drift to Troy, "Uncle Luke is going to meet us for dinner tonight. He played during the future's game," Logan grinned from ear to ear as Jack and Lucille were already in Dallas to watch and see Luke. Troy knew that Luke was playing tonight, and he was bummed he couldn't be there, but Luke told him he was leaving tonight before we landed because he had to report back. Yet, Luke called me and told me that he was going to be here for Troy through Tuesday night.

To keep it a secret.

"You can't tell your dad though," I said with a warning and she nodded her head as my parents and siblings were coming down tomorrow. Our friends were all coming, and it was going to be a good time. I knew Lance and Gary were both coming. It was going to be a good week-end and I was excited. We had also planned to surprise the kids after the game Tuesday to fly to Florida for a week on the beach before we had to be back Friday morning.

My eyes lifted to Troy again as Grey fell asleep against him, I smiled as I snapped a picture because I hoped Grey was able to remember this. To remember these times with Troy. That's why we had Grey so fast after the twins, I just hope it was long enough. Troy reached up to rub his shoulder and a frown displaced over my lips. My eyes were constantly surveying to see how much pain he was actually in. He must have felt my eyes on him and he looked at me, I pointed to his shoulder and he shook his head.

I rolled my eyes causing a laugh to leave his lips before he was pulling back into the conversation he was having.

* * *

Troy's POV

"Girls, hurry up," I said as I scrolled through my phone as we were supposed to meet my parents for dinner tonight. They watched Luke play this morning and reported that he was already on his way back to work on his own game. Grey was sitting on the floor next to me as he tilted his head back, "Why do they take so long?" Grey asked, I laughed with a smile playing on my lips, "That's a million-dollar question, Grey. I have zero idea why it takes so long for your mom and sisters to get ready."

"Hey, be nice." Gabi said coming closer while pushing her earring into her ear, I raised my eyebrow. "You act as if I am lying to you," I spoke, and Gabi just rolled her eyes as Addy was quick to follow. Logan and then Makenli followed out of the hotel room as we headed downstairs. Grey clung his hand to Gabi while I felt Makenli's hand slip into mine. "I'm excited to see Grandpa and Grandma," Makenli said with a skip and I smiled looking down at her.

We just meeting at a restaurant down the street and we shifted through the thick crowds that the All-Star game had brought to Dallas. My body was anxious for this week because this was another last that I was doing, and I was terrified. Deep in my bones, it was one of the first good-byes that I was going to have to handle. I guess I was lucky to not know during Spring Training, Opening Day, and all of those others that I didn't know would be my true last. I didn't have to think about it. This…this I had to think about.

I opened the restaurant door as all of my kids shuffled through and the caboose the girl that was going to get me through all of this. Her brown eyes were surveying mine as they constantly did. Trying to find out what I was really feeling. She caught me all the damn time rubbing my shoulder and I tried to play it off, but she would never believe me. She walked in and I followed her in as the door collapsed behind us. My hand found hers and we walked in as I heard our kids squealing with excitement and I rose my eyes to quickly find out why.

A smug smile crossed my face and happiness erupted in my chest. I haven't seen Luke since February. No matter how much time we spent on the phone with each other, it was never the same. All of my kids were on top of him as he was laughing and hugging each of them. Teasing Grey about something but they were only laughing. A Boston Red Sox shirt stretched across his chest with a pair of jeans. He started today for the USA Futures team and I was impressed. He was doing so well.

Luke finally glanced up and a smirk crossed his face, "About time you show up," he called, and I let out a dry laugh as I walked across before we each had each other in a hug. Luke may be 15 years younger than me, but he was still my brother. My best friend half the time and the only person who understood the grind of the everyday life besides Alex. "You would retire before I actually make it to the big leagues," he teased, and I laughed nodded as we stood right at the same height and looked eerily similar. I just had 15 years on him.

"Daddy! Did you like your surprise?" my eyes drifted to Addy and I laughed, "You all knew?" Grey shook his head no and Makenli shook her own head no as well. "Mom told Addy and I on the plane, but we had to keep it a secret." My eyes went to her as she was laughing with my mom and hugging my dad. "Glad to see you still look at her the same way." I rolled my eyes as we all started to take seats, but Grey wanted to sit right next to Luke.

"How is Rhode Island?" I asked Luke over Grey's head and he nodded, "Really good. I took the transition well and the coaches are impressed. Mostly waiting for a second base spot to open up on the big-league roster. They don't think I'll make the cuts for the September roster but send me to instructs but I told them I have somewhere to be in September anyways." I fought off a smile but just nodded my head in understanding that he wanted to be there for me. "That's good because _I_ want to be there for your first game."

Luke bit off a smile and he nodded, "Yea, I want you there, too. You were the inspiration behind all of this for me." I bit back a laugh, "Actually, I think it was Cody." Luke laughed, "Yea, probably." Luke paused, and he looked at our parents before his eyes swung to mine. "Hey, do you want to grab a night cap at the bar tonight?" I turned my eyes to face his and I wondered what he wanted to talk about that he didn't want to talk about right here.

"Yea, I just have to help get the kids ready for bed." I eyed him again and he was thinking about something, but I let it go. "I thought you had to be back in Rhode Island?" I asked him, and he shook his head with a smile crossing his face. "Nope. I don't have to be back until Wednesday. I'll be here Tuesday." My heart slammed in my chest and I nodded, "Good. I'm glad you'll be here." Luke smiled, and my eyes drifted back to Gabi who was watching us. Her eyes happy and the smile on her face content with life.

"I'm sad Emily couldn't join us," My mom spoke up and I nodded but she was also really pregnant and due within the next three weeks. She called me the other day in tears feeling so bad that she couldn't be there, but I promised her that it didn't matter. That I needed her to keep my nephew safe and for her to be safe. This was a silly game and she meant more to me than that. "It's okay. She needs to stay home and rest anyways. Not that Sterling will allow that."

A laugh rumbled through the group as I helped the kids pick out something to eat as we all ordered. I breathed as tonight, and tomorrow were just another couple of days for me. Tomorrow would be a lot of press during the day, a team workout, and the home-run derby tomorrow night. The kids were the most excited about that and I was happy that they were here. Logan was missing an important swim-meet, but she told me that she wanted to be here and that meant a lot to me.

Makenli was missing softball practice but she only cared to be here with the family. She told me that maybe we could play catch or something to practice a little bit. My heart grew fucking ten sizes with that comment. Addy and Grey were just happy to be here with us. Addy told me she had to practice her dance every day but as long as she could do that, she'll be okay. I felt the lump lodge in my throat taking in my family that I created with the love of my life.

Baseball would absolutely never top that.

* * *

I slid into the bar as I asked for two whiskeys on the rocks. It wasn't but two minutes later that Luke slid into the spot next to me. "Thanks man," he said as he took a drink and I saw the nerves eating at him. "What's going on?" I asked, and he flinched before I smirked, "I guess I should be more specific. Who's the girl?" Luke just laughed and nodded, "Good guess," he mused, and his similar blue eyes looked over at me.

"How did you know that Gabs was the one?" he asked out of the blue and I raised my eyebrows straight up. "Whoa, hold the fuck up." I said with a laugh, "You've barely had a girlfriend since high school. I was expecting this girl to just be a new thing and you weren't sure how to take the next step. What do you mean the one?" Luke scrubbed his face with his large hands and I laughed at my 24-year-old brother. "Oh no, this is serious." I said towards him and he just nodded.

"We meet in Maine last summer." He told me with a look towards me, "Last _summer_?" I questioned again as I finally had to take a drink. "It wasn't serious at first. We were just hanging out. Her best friend was dating Roo, and she would come over with her friend and we all just hung out. One-time Roo and her friend, Blake, ditched us. We just hung out and talked. That was it and we exchanged numbers, but she was going to school in Boston." I just slowly nodded my head and he sighed. He took another long pull of his drink before setting it back down.

"We would text every now and then. She would tell me about bad dates and fuck was I jealous that somebody took her out. That…that caught me off guard. Like really off guard. I don't date as you clearly started the beginning of this conversation. It's just easier to not be attached as I went from Texas to all over the east coast for baseball. It was just easier. Yet, she is constantly all I thought about last off-season. I actually went to Boston four times to see her and we really, really hit it off."

He paused his story and he shook his head, "So when I went to Rhode Island this summer…she came and she's staying there." He bit his lip and he smiled, "And damn have I enjoyed every fucking minute of it. She comes to my games. She goes to my away games. She is constantly there, and we've been officially together since like March but…it feels right. Everything about her feels right." I smiled and nodded as I looked at my baby brother. "Gabi said you would probably never find it because you loved different girls too much." Luke laughed taking another drink.

"If you would have asked me before her…I would probably have agreed." I took another drink and I just smiled, Luke looked at me and he shook his head back and forth. "I can't be committed." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on, Gabs and I did it." Luke shot me a look, "Do we not remember all the fucking bad times you two went through?" I shook my head, "Nope. I try not to." I told him, "But we did have hard times and you will have hard times but…you are happy, Luke. Look at you."

He drowned his drink and I leaned in closer, "What's her name?" I asked, he smiled as he looked down, "Emerson." He finally looked at me again and I breathed in deeply as he shook his head thinking about her. "Did she not come?" Luke grimaced, "No. We actually got into a fight about it." I raised my eyebrow, "She wanted to come, and I told her no because I hadn't told any of you yet and she…freaked out. She hasn't called me or texted me since I left."

"Let me ask you a few questions here," I said as I tried to not roll my eyes at his stupidity. "You said she has been with you all summer?" I asked, and he nodded his head, "She graduated in May. After she graduated, she came out to Rhode Island. She got her own apartment with her friend who is dating Roo. They share an apartment together and they both travel together to see us. She has an online teaching job set up for the fall and she say she wants to stay."

"Where is she from?" I asked him, "North Carolina. She doesn't have the greatest relationship with her family." He said with a sigh, "Her dad died when she was 14 and her mom is still trying to figure out how to live again almost 9 years later but I don't know. She doesn't mind not being home." I nodded again as I was ready to ask my next question. "When she's around…how do you feel?" I asked him, and he raised an eyebrow and he waved to the bartender for more. "When Emmy is around…" he paused but the smile he was trying to resist came anyways.

"I feel like everything in the world is aligned just right. She makes it easier to breathe. She takes the stress of baseball away and when I'm in a bad slump she is always there. She is constantly telling me that I am good enough. That I am doing okay, and it just give it time. She constantly reminds me of all the fucking work I put in. Emmy is constantly happy and is just a fucking light to my life when things are hard. One touch, one look, one moment and she makes everything right again."

I tried to hide my growing smile as I finished off my drink and Luke shook his head. "Fuck." I nodded my head with a laugh bubbling from my mouth, "Fuck indeed my brother. You love her." I said simply, and Luke's eyes grew about twenty times in size. "No, no, I don't love her." He said too quickly, and I smirked, "Whatever you say man but…how you just described Emerson is exactly my Gabi." Luke buried his head into his hands and a groan escaped from his lips.

"I highly suggest you tell our parents and fly her out here for the next two days." I said with a laugh, "Or else you'll be in the dog house for a long time." Luke just laughed, he went to pick up his phone and I noticed the background immediately. I snatched his phone from his hands as I looked at his background. "Hey!" he protested, and I pulled away from him as I took in the girl he was in love with. Her hair was a light brown, almost dirty blonde. Her eyes were a piercing green as she had a soft face with a bright smile on her face.

"She's pretty," I told him as I handed his phone back to him and he huffed, "Yea, she's beautiful and perfect in just about every sense of the word." I smirked, "Yea, you love her. I feel bad because she already has you and you're about to know how much baseball takes a back seat to that love." He rubbed his face again before he finally just picked up his phone. He then pressed it to his ear as I leaned back to watch him, and I remember that feeling. I remember realizing hard and fast how in love I was with Gabi. The instant rush of life breathing through my body and knowing that I had somebody.

"Emmy," my eyes turned to Luke as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I know, I know I made a mistake, but you have to understand that this is _new_ to me and I was scared. I have never brought a girl home to my parents before and maybe this wasn't home, but you would be meeting them, and it scared me. It's not that I am ashamed of our relationship in any one way or another but…that you meeting my parents was a really big step."

He went quiet as I watched while he took another drink as if the conversation wasn't going well. His face softened with whatever she said, and he sighed, "I want you to come, Emmy. I want you to meet them like right now. I'll buy you a flight for tomorrow morning and you can meet everybody." The declaration on his chest was free and his eyes jumped in surprise. "You're here?" his voice rose in a high question and he closed his eyes.

"Jesus, Emmy, I'm in the bar with my brother. I miss you so please come meet him and see me." I smirked as he dropped the phone into his lap and he laughed, "She's been here the entire time." I shook my head, "That's a Gabi move so I can promise you one thing…" Luke turned his head to face me. "She loves you too."

Luke bit his lip and nodded but then he smirked, "Oh and by the way…she hates you like a lot." I scrunched my face up, "What the fuck, why?" he laughed, "You didn't choose Boston." I finally just laughed and nodded, "Alright, fair enough. Glad to know she's a baseball fan." He laughed with a nod, "When she met me, she told me she didn't want to like me because my brother didn't choose to end his career in Boston." I erupted with laughter and nodded with a smirk on my face.

"I hope she's over that."

He laughed, "We're about to find out."

Luke turned as his eyes quickly began to scan the surrounding area before he hopped off his bar stool and he took five steps across the room. My eyes rose to the girl in a pair of skinny jeans with a Boston shirt on with her hair tangled in a bun on the top of her head. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he lifted her off the ground in a tight hug. She was probably right around 5'10 with a beautiful body. Something I could see my brother with. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't big either. She was just right.

They pulled apart as she wiped at her face before Luke gripped her hand and tugged her across the bar. A smile graced her face as I stood up, " _The_ Troy Bolton," she said, and it caused a laugh to leave my mouth. "Emerson, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said reaching across to shake her hand and she smiled, "You're a true ace to the game, I'm excited to see you start Tuesday." I smiled, "It'll be a good time, that's for sure." I told her as I sat back down on the stool as Luke did the same but pull her into his grasp.

"I'm still upset though," she started, and Luke laughed causing me to laugh, "I've heard you were upset with my decision." I said with a raised eyebrow and she pressed her lips together with a nod, "A little bit. You brought another World Series to Kansas City with a team that wasn't that good," she declared, and I just chuckled, "You're right. That wasn't the best team we took to the World Series, but it just wasn't me. There was a bit of magic there." Emerson laughed, "I just loved that you chose to stay in Kansas City because your wife. That…that I couldn't argue with."

I nodded, "I did. She's an important to my happiness and her happiness is in one place. She needed the stability." I said, "Our kids were already known in Kansas City. Logan was in school. It was an easy choice after I went around to other places. Nothing else was Kansas City. Plus, I get to have one uniform. One number. One legacy." Emerson smiled, "I can't say I didn't cry when I heard you were retiring. Losing a true ace will be hard on this game."

I smiled as I looked down not really wanting to talk about retirement, but I just nodded, "If I didn't need this shoulder surgery this off-season, I would have finished my contract, but I'll never be ready by the time spring training rolls around and I'm old." Luke laughed, "Yea, you are." Emerson nudged him with her elbow and he rolled his eyes. I laughed, "I'll leave you two alone, Emerson, it was great to meet you."

She smiled, "It was great to meet you, I can only assume you knocked some sense into this buffoon." My eyes connected with Luke's and I smiled with a nod, "Yea, I sure hope I did." Luke nodded slightly, and I pushed off the counter before I patted Luke on the back and threw down a twenty for our drinks. I went upstairs, and Gabi was sitting up in bed with her glasses on her face. The iPad in her lap as she was probably looking over her contract before she sent it to our lawyers.

Her eyes lifted when I came in, "Did you get to catch up with Luke?" she asked with a smile forming on her lips and I slowly nodded my head with a growing smile. "Yea, he had something big on his mind tonight." I said with a little laugh and Gabi looked up at me, "He's been dating this girl since March and he asked me how I knew if you were the one." Gabi's eyes grew with amusement and a happy smile crossed her face.

"Your brother is in love," she said, and I nodded, "Head of heels in love with this girl." I said with a laugh, "They apparently got into an argument before coming because he hadn't told any of us yet about her and they met last summer." Gabi's eyes were wide, and I nodded because she knew, "He told her not to come this week and apparently that didn't go over very well. So, we were talking, and I finally told him to just call her and fly her out for the next few days to meet the family."

"She's already, here isn't she?" Gabi said, and I smiled with a nod, "I told him that he didn't have to worry about her not feeling the same because I already knew she did." Gabi bit her lip and nodded, "Yea, she does. I would have done the same thing." I smiled as I crawled onto the bed and I pinned her back against the bed. My lips hovering over her, "Seeing him tonight…reminded me of falling in love with you for the first time and god damn, I love you." I whispered, and she connected our lips as she held me close to her.

"I love you, too."

I held her in my grasp as she put the iPad away and I just held her close, "I'm glad you were able to explain to your brother he was in love. I'm just glad your brother is here in general. I know how much you want him to be around more." I smiled as I kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for the surprise. I was really happy to see him here tonight. It was good to catch up and see that he is more than just a man-whore." Gabi laughed, and I pressed my lips into her hair.

"I only ever want him to experience what I have." I started, "And it wouldn't complete unless he was in love. Unless he had a family."

"Do you think this girl is good for him?" she asked, and I nodded, "Yup. He's in love with her and she's in love with him. Put a fork in him because he found the girl he's supposed to be with." A smile grew across my face, she laughed, "Is that what everybody said about you?" I nodded my head, "The moment they saw us together." I kissed her again because I was going to enjoy this time with her and my time with baseball.

* * *

 **Happy Sunday! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was one of my favorites. Mostly because of the conversations with Logan and Luke! Let me know what you guys thought!**

 **Please REVIEW!**

 **Next update: December 23** **rd**


	9. All-Star Game

Chapter 9 – All-Star Game

 _Monday, July 18_ _th_ _, 2033_

Gabi's POV

The kids ran around the clubhouse as I navigated to find my husband after the team work-out. The kids were all invited to hang out for a bit with all the other families. I found Troy in front of his locker and I approached from behind as I hugged him back to my chest. "Mph, hopefully my wife." He mumbled, and I laughed as I kissed the back of his shoulder. "You bet." He laughed, and I felt it in my chest as he turned around tipping my head backwards to kiss me softly.

"You never know when they let rabid fans in here." I shook my head with a laugh as he kissed me once more. "The kids all playing?" he asked, and I nodded, "Yea, they found other kids to play with. What time do you have press?" I asked him, he picked up his phone to glance at the time. "Soon." He said with a nod, "After that we can get out of here until the home-run derby. I think my brother is introducing my parents to Emerson."

"Good for Luke, I can't wait to meet her tonight." I said as our kids came barreling through the locker room. "Mom! Mom!" Grey was bouncing on his feet as he peered up at me with those piecing blue eyes. "What?" I asked, a smile grew over his face, "Finn's here!" I laughed, "Alright, c'mon," Cody was always on the pass list as we moved through. I felt Troy behind me as we walked towards the outside doors of the clubhouse. Cody was standing there with Finn and Becca. Lance and Gary were behind him and Troy grinned.

"Hey guys," Troy greeted Cody before shaking hands with Lance and hugging Gary. My eyes watched him while I turned to Becca and Cody, "Hey guys!" I said with a smile, "How is everything?" Cody asked, and I nodded, "Good. He's mostly been catching up with Luke these past twenty-four hours. You'll never guess about something with Luke though," Cody eyed me, and I grinned like a fucking cat, "Somebody has captured that steel heart of his."

Cody's eyebrows went straight up, "Shut the front door," I laughed with a nod, "Yup. Troy said he's in love." Cody grinned with a laugh, "Never thought I would see the day." I agreed with a laugh as the rest of my kids filtered into the area as they greeted everybody they knew with smiles. Troy looked down at his watch, "I have press. I'll see you guys afterwards, okay?" The kids nodded as Troy ruffled his hand through Grey's hair before he began to walk past me. Grey pulled on his hand to stop him and Troy looked back at his son. His eyes soft and a smile spreading over his lips, "Dad, can I show you the video Logan took of me and Bailey? We did this cool dance," Troy smiled as he nodded, "Absolutely, after I do press though? Okay?" Grey nodded with his own smiling pulling over his lips.

"Cody, mind keeping an eye on these kiddos? I'm going to watch press." Cody nodded as I disappeared into the crowd as Troy went to this press station. He sat down while he uncapped a water. I leaned back making myself scarce so that he could focus. They started to allow questions and Troy watched the faces of the reporter trying to figure out who was going to ask the question. Finally, somebody piped up.

My eyes focused on Troy with his hat turned backwards, his jersey snug against his body with a pair of jeans on. "Troy, this is your last all-star game…how are you feeling?" Troy grimaced with the question, but he barely let it show. "Emotional." He said with a shrug, "It's weird that this is a last. I came into this year thinking I had another year after this. I went through spring training, opening day, all of those days thinking I had one more. I don't have one more though. There are a lot of lasts I am facing and I'm glad I know this is a last for me. I get to soak it in one more time."

"Is your family all here?" another reporter asked, and Troy grinned, "Yea, my entire family is here. My parents, my younger brother was given permission to stay behind through Tuesday to stay for my last all-star game before going back to Rhode Island to finish his season." He remarked, "My sister couldn't make it as she is having a baby in about three weeks. Of course, my wife and kids are all here. My best friends. My high school coaches. Just about everybody I know is here this week and I couldn't be more excited to see and celebrate with all of them."

"You turn 40 in a few weeks…you planned on playing another season until the shoulder injury?" Troy laughed, "Yea, I guess I do turn the big 4-0 soon. My goal was twenty years in the major and 41 would have been twenty years but I'll settle with 19. My career could have been a lot shorter and I am forever blessed to get the time that I did get. This is my 10th All-Star game that I attended. I turned down a handful of nominations as well or couldn't pitch due to where I landed in the rotation but that was special. I have four Cy Youngs. 3 MVPs. 3 Championships. That is rewarding, and I am lucky to have any of this but if I could have squeezed out one more year, I would have."

"Any big plans for after baseball?"

"Be with my kids," he said quickly, "Be with my family and my wife. Cheer on my brother. Be an uncle." He said with a smile on his face, "I might help out at a local baseball organization in our community. My high school coaches run it and while my kids are at school. Help run operations there because I think I need to be home for a bit. My wife and I have constantly been separated for the past 23 years and I just want to spend as much time with her as possible. I won't rule out too much for my future but time at home will be number one."

A smile broke over my face as I watched him as he went through more questions about the all-star players his was playing with and about different all-star games. He commented on the Royals success this season and how well the team is doing as a whole. Rubbing my lips together Troy talked about some of his favorite memories and he looked around at the reporters before he finally found my face. A true Troy Bolton smile spread over his face, but he quickly turned it serious with humor in his eyes.

"Mrs. Bolton, any questions?" he asked with a serious face but that twinkle in his blue eyes. His eyes held mine as many reporters glanced my direction. A few were laughing, and a few smiled at the two of us. "Mmm…I should save my questions for when I'm employed again." I teased causing Troy to fight a smile that was begging to appear. "Oh really? No questions?" he asked finally letting a smirk rise to his lips. "You tend to have a ton more at home." A laugh bubbled from my throat as I shook my head at him.

"You want a question?" I asked, and he only nodded, "How much are you looking forward to your wife calling ball games again?" his eyes twinkled, and he smiled with a nod, "I'm really looking forward to it. Mostly, to show our kids that they can do absolutely anything they put their mind too. I'm looking forward to watching her get to do something she absolutely loves. She did a big thing for me and let me have all of this while she raised our kids. It's my turn to watch her shine."

I couldn't stop my own smile as I walked forward, and he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. His lips pressing into my temple and I relaxed in his embrace. I was happy right here. I will always be happy right here.

* * *

The kids all sat at Troy's feet as he sat on a stool laughing with his all-star games t-shirt on with a pair of jeans as we were standing on the field for the home-run derby. His parents were here, and Luke was going to be here with Emerson. Apparently, Lucille and Jack were overjoyed to meet her. Happy for Luke to find his happiness. There was already plans for her to join us for Thanksgiving and Christmas. I turned my attention to look for Luke as he was coming onto the field.

My eyes turned to the girl he was walking with hand in hand. She was dressed in a pair of jeans with a V-neck t-shirt that hugged her body. She had on a pair of Birkenstocks with a smile on her face she leaned in close to Luke. I couldn't stop my own smile watching the two of them together. She was taller than me but still shorter than Luke who shared so many striking resemblances to his brother. Luke caught my attention as he smiled.

"Gabs, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Emerson." I reached forward to take her hand, "Emerson, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you since Sunday night." Emerson's cheeks burned as I nudged Luke, "How are you?" he nodded, "Good. How's Troy?" I smiled, "Good. I'm assuming tomorrow will be harder." His eyes found Troy who was talking to a player from another team. "Uncle Luke!" Grey grabbed onto Luke and he dropped Emerson's hand to pick him up.

"Hey buddy," Luke said with a smile, "Grey, meet my girlfriend, Emerson." Grey scrunched his eyebrows together, "You have a girlfriend, Uncle Luke?" Luke rolled his eyes as Emerson laughed, "Yea, bud, I do. She's pretty special," I grinned watching that and Grey hugged onto Luke but looked at Emerson. "Hi, I'm Grey." He said as he reached his tiny hand out, Emerson laughed, and I cracked a smile. "It's nice to meet you, you look a lot like your dad and uncle here." I laughed with a snort. "Yea, there's no denying whose child that is." I spoke, and Emerson laughed. Grey gave a frown as he looked between the two of us. "Of course, I look like my dad, he's my _dad._ " He sassed causing me to laugh, "Grey, be nice." I reminded him. He shot me a look as I just shook my head.

"Grey here is my buddy. My best friend." Luke said with a smile and Emerson grinned, "Grey is a pretty cool name," Emerson broached and Grey grinned from ear to ear, "My middle name is Alexander after my Papi," he said, and Emerson smiled. "Ah, yes, your Papi is Alex Montez, right?" I smiled with a nod as Grey nodded with a smile from ear to ear, "Yes! He used to play baseball for the Yankees, but Uncle Luke said the Yankees suck."

"Grey," I scolded, and he giggled while Luke grinned. "He's not _wrong_." Luke said, and I crossed my arms with an amused smile crossing my face, "Last time I checked when I met two-year-old Luke, you were _all_ Yankee." Luke rolled his eyes, "I had bad taste in judgement back in the day." I just laughed as Emerson glanced at me, "You've known Luke since he was two?" I nodded my head, "Yup. Troy and I started dating right around his 3rd birthday but I've known him longer."

"Wow, what is the age difference?"

"Fifteen years," Luke said, "Eight years between my sister and me." Luke told her, "Where is your sister?" Luke smiled, "She's making me an uncle again. She's due in like three weeks." Emerson smiled, "How amazing. I love your family already." Luke smiled at her, "So wait…are you all roughly eight years apart?" Luke laughed with a nod, "Troy was seven when Emily was born, and Emily was 8 when I was born so pretty much."

"How weird."

"What are the age differences between your kids?" she asked, my breath faltered thinking about the age gaps that shouldn't have been, but I recovered with a smile. "Logan is six years older than the twins and the twins are only 14 months between the them and Grey. Troy really wanted to complete our family, so they had memories of this," I said with a wave. Emerson smiled as Luke must have done something to end the questions because she didn't question anything.

My eyes turned to find Troy as Grey wiggled down and I walked off to sit on Troy's lap. He wrapped his arms around me while his chin rested on my shoulder. "How was Emerson?" he asked in my ear, I smiled, "She was really nice and exactly who I pictured your brother with…not in a bad way." Troy smiled as his lips pressed to the back of my shoulder. The derby started, and we watched in the entertainment of the entire thing.

The kids were really entertained, mostly Grey and Makenli as they giggled as they sat next to each other. Logan was leaning back against Troy's legs with a tired expression on her face. "How is your blood sugar?" I asked leaning down, she shrugged her shoulders and I raised an eyebrow. "What does your Dexcom say?" I asked, and she sighed frustrated, "Logan," she finally swiped her cell phone over and I saw the question marks showing that she had a bad sensor.

"Did you bring your meter?" I asked, "No." she bit, and Troy finally caught wind of our conversation, "Whoa, Lo, easy on the attitude." Troy warned, and she shook her head, "Logan, we're going to have to find something to check your blood sugar." I said quietly, and she shook her head, "I'm fine." Troy looked at me and I looked back at him. "Let me see if our trainer has one," Troy said quietly while he stood up putting Grey back down into the seat.

Troy disappeared down into the clubhouse as I didn't say anything to Logan. She knew better than to not do something about her bad sensor and then to not bring a meter on top of it. Troy was only gone a few minutes as he came back with one of her meters. "Look what snuck into my bag," Troy said handing it to Logan. She didn't say anything but wordlessly took it from his hands and began to check her blood sugar. Troy picked up Grey before sitting down again.

"That was in your bag?" I asked, skeptical, "Yea, I've had one in there for a while. You never know when this will happen." He said with a wave of his hand and I smiled softly as I watched a low blood sugar cross the screen of the meter explaining her attitude and her mood. Troy slipped her a roll of glucose tabs and she bowed her head for a moment before tilting her head back with a sigh of relief. Troy leaned forward to say something quietly to her and he just squeezed her shoulder.

He leaned back as he continued to enjoy the home-run derby and I let my eyes sweep over the stadium. I bit down on my lip with a smile as I let my head rest on Troy's shoulder. He glanced down with a smile on his face but let his attention go back to the field. "Hard to believe your first all-star game was 14 years ago." Troy cracked a smile, "The only one you missed." I laughed, "Yea, because I was pregnant with our first child."

"I miss seeing you pregnant." He whispered into my ear and I let out a laugh, "I'll find a picture for you." I told him, and he chuckled himself, "Figured that was a long shot." I snorted as I shook my head, "You turn 40 in two weeks. Ask my dad how being an old father is." Troy laughed with a nod, "Fair enough." He kissed the top of my head and Grey crawled into my lap. Logan turned around after a few moments and let her eyes glance at the both of us.

"I'm sorry." She spoke, and I shook my head, "You don't have to apologize for your blood sugar, Logan. What I am more upset about is the lack of being prepared." She nodded, "I know. Thank you, dad, for always having something." He smiled, "Of course Lolo," our attention was pulled back to the derby as it was growing exciting through the final rounds. Troy got up at some point to stand with players while laughing and talking. A smile on his face. I snuck a picture of him while he wasn't looking.

* * *

Troy tugged on my arm as we were exiting the field together after a successful homerun derby. "One more day and then we will be on the beach for two days." He whispered into my ear, I locked our fingers together as I smiled up at him, "I'm excited." I whispered as he dropped a kiss onto my lips. The kids were all walking in front of us as we were on our way back to the hotel. Troy's phone buzzed, and I bit on my lip to stop the smile on my face.

"Brooks want me to come to the ball room upstairs," he scrunched his face and I gave him a curious look, "I wonder why." I spoke, and Troy led the way to the ballroom instead of our hotel room. The kids followed way as Troy went through the doors and I couldn't stop my grin from coming over my face.

"SURPRISE!" the group yelled. Troy looked around stunned at the group of people, a very large group of people, in the room. A happy 40th birthday banner hanging up along a wall as I figured I wouldn't have all of these people in the same room again until he actually retired. Troy turned to look at me with wide eyes, "Did you do this?" I laughed, "With a lot of help," I said with a grin, "Happy birthday, baby." I went over to kiss him softly and pulled away from him.

"Gabi…" I laughed as I kissed him one more time as he disappeared into the crowd of people. He greeted everybody he knew, and I was happy that he was here. That all of his people were here. So many of his friends and family that he didn't get to see all the time. "Mommy, I'm sleepy." I smiled with a tiny nod towards Grey. "Go say good night to everybody. I'll take you upstairs to go to bed." He ran off and quickly found Troy before throwing his arms in the air. Troy gave him a confused look before picking him up and then his eyes whirled to mine.

I gave a soft smile before he kissed Grey's forehead while putting him down. Grey said goodnight to my parents, Troy's parents, and Luke before he slipped his hand into mine again. He let out a long yawn and I kissed the top of his head. Troy came over quickly, "You're already leaving?" I smiled with a shrug, "I'll sneak back down when he falls asleep, but I don't want to be gone too long." I told him, and he only nodded his head before kissing my cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered into my ear and I gently squeezed his hand before I disappeared with Grey. We went up to the hotel room together as he quickly changed into his jammies before crawling into his bed that he would share with Logan. I tucked him in while pressing my lips to his forehead. "I love you baby," he smiled as I kissed his forehead one more time before I shut the lights off and quietly went to the other suite on the other side of the door.

A soft knock came at the door and I opened it up to reveal Lucy. She smiled, "Troy asked me so kindly to come sit with Grey for just a little bit, so you could go celebrate." I laughed, "It's okay, Luc, I can stay with him." Lucille shook her head back and forth, "Nope. He demanded. Just for a little bit." I rolled my eyes and she laughed while stepping into the room. "Are you sure?" she nodded her head and I thanked her before going back downstairs.

I found Troy with his friends while my three girls ran around. I let him tuck me against his body and he pressed his lips into my hair. "I didn't have to come." I said quietly and his deep chuckle caused me to feel it deep in my bones. "I want you right here, always." I shook my head while a glass of wine was pushed into my hands. He rubbed my shoulder with his one hand while kissing my neck. "Thank you, you are the best."

* * *

Troy's POV

I spotted them from across the room, I removed myself from Gabi as I promised that I would be right back as two of our kids were upstairs and two were downstairs. Lance and Gary were laughing with my dad and Luke as I sided up with all of them. Cody was approaching from the other side as Gary grinned, "Troy, how are you?" I smiled with a nod, "Good. It's been a really good week." I said with an honest smile. "This just topped the cake."

"Are you starting tomorrow?" I nodded, "I'm glad you guys could be here." My eyes lingered on the two men as they were both so happy with everything. Swings was a booming hit in Kansas City and they had been recognized nationally. They were glad I convinced them to move. They had even opened other branches in other cities. Rubbing my lips together, we got carried up into a conversation about life. Cody catching up with Lance and Gary. Luke laughing with his coaches and I smiled glancing at everything.

"Troy, you make me feel old." Lance finally said, "If you're turning 40 that means I'm damn near 60." Lance said causing me to laugh, "You are not 20 years older than me. You're 14."

"Okay, fine, 54." Lance said, and Gary laughed, "I'm the old one!" Lance grinned, "You're right. You are the old one." The group laughed, "Gabi really did pull this off really well." I smiled, "I love that girl," I said as I let my eyes roam until they landed on her. "This man is head over heels in love with her to this day." Luke said with a grin, "You just wait until that's you with Emerson." I reminded him, and Luke grinned as my dad grinned as well.

"I like her," my dad said, and I could see Luke scanning the room, "Yea, I love her. I actually told her last night." Luke said, and I laughed as Gary grinned, "Look at all of these Bolton men falling in love." My dad shook his head back and forth with a growing grin over his face. My smile pressed over my lips as my dad left to catch up with somebody else as Cody lingered as we continued on with our conversation. "How is Swings?" I asked as I had been completely removed from the place.

"Busier than ever," Gary grunted, Lance laughed as he tilted his drink back, "That isn't a lie. It's been so busy." I smiled, "Good. I can't wait to help more after my surgery." Gary grinned, "I can't wait to see your smug face around there more often. Hopefully those kids too." I grinned, "They will be there. Especially with Gabi getting ready to sign." Eyes swung towards me and I only shrugged my shoulders. "She'll announce when everything is legal. I'm not ruining that moment for her."

Gary smiled, "You're so good for her."

"I've had a lot of good role models." I responded, "Same," Luke piped up and I smiled glancing around for her when I found her with Makenli and Logan. They were all laughing but I knew she was trying to get them to go upstairs and go to bed. "Gary how are your kids?" Cody asked, Gary went off about all of his kids grinning from ear to ear about them. Happy with everything. I was glad that I was going to get to spend more time with them soon.

I missed hanging out with them.

"Troy, do you want to take a team over?" Lance asked, "Not this year. Let us figure everything out and then maybe. I'd love to coach but I have to make sure I can coach." Gary rolled his eyes, "You two could do anything you put your mind too. You don't need to work with a team for this first year because you need to spend a year with your kids. You need to spend a year supporting your life. I will absolutely love to see you in that building a hell of a lot more, but you need to spend more time with your family. You've been so committed to baseball for the past 35 years. It's time to just breathe." Gary said, and Lance shook his head as I just nodded.

"Yes, I do. I also need to watch my little brother play some ball. I need to support my wife. That's why I need at least a year." Luke laughed, "I still want you to pitch against me. Like for real." I rolled my eyes, "We'll pick a batting practice." I said with a laugh. My eyes went back to Gabi and I smiled watching her, "I can't thank you guys enough for coming. We'll have to catch up soon." I said with a nod towards all of them.

I hugged Lance and Gary as Gary squeezed a bit harder. "Always spend time with your family, Troy. Coaching will always be there for you. Your family will grow up and leave before you can blink twice. Make sure they are important." I smiled as I pulled back with a nod, "Thank you, Gary. Love you guys," I said and they all bid their love back as I quickly made my way back over to Gabi and I pulled her back against me. My lips finding her neck and she laughed against the touch.

"I love you so much," I whispered into her ear and she smiled shaking her head with a smile. "I love you too."

* * *

 _Tuesday, July 19_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Gabi's POV_

My eyes scanned the field before I landed on the outfield to see the six letters and two numbers that I had known for so long. Bolton stretching across the back as he stretched his arms and his body as he was laughing with his catcher from Baltimore. The trainer was stretching him out on the field as well as the kids were all chatting in the suite. We had just reserved a suite due to the amount of people that had come in Troy's honor.

They were doing a little thing at the beginning for him and to honor him for his last all-star game. Cody stood on the other side of me with his own proud smile, "Such a bittersweet moment." Cody said crossing his arms and my eyes filled with tears. "Yea," I said, and Cody whipped his head around to look at me. His eyes taking me in before he gave me a long tight hug. "I'm going to miss this so fucking much." I whispered. "Watching him do everything he has ever dreamed of. Watching him achieve all of this. Knowing that when I met him in high school to right now. Seeing how fucking hard he worked." I shook my head and bit my lip.

"I love him. I love watching him. I love it." Cody squeezed me tightly, "He's going to see you and see the same exact thing. He's going to see that even though you did the mom thing for six years that you are still chasing your dreams. He's going to look at you the same exact way." I smiled as Troy tilted his head back and I knew he was laughing as he played long toss. He never once reached for his shoulder, but I sometimes wonder if that he knew I was watching him like a damn hawk.

"Will you ask him about his shoulder? Please?" Cody hesitated, "And then report back to you?" I shrugged, "I don't know, Cody. He will just say things here and there, but I don't know. Maybe he will say more to you. If you don't feel comfortable saying anything to me in detail then that fine. I just need to know that he is fine. I need to know that my husband isn't going to spend the rest of his life in pain or that he is constantly in pain. I don't know. I just need to know that he is okay."

Cody only nodded when Troy started to warm-up in the bullpen as the starting line-ups and national anthem were beginning. Troy made his way back towards the dugout early with a towel over his shoulder and Gatorade in his hand. He was smiling and laughing as he didn't really let his rules apply to the all-star game. He talked to anybody and everybody before his all-star game. My eyes went to the scoreboard as the girls were all sitting in front of me and Grey was on Luke's hip.

"Tonight, we have a special person to the game of baseball to honor." The MC announced over the stadium. Highlights and pictures flashed up onto the screen as Troy had his eyes tilted up towards the scoreboard where everybody else was looking. "Troy Bolton has been a major league pitcher for the past 19 seasons since the young age of 21. Racking up 4 Cy Youngs. 3 MVPs. 6 AL pennants and 3 World Series wins among countless other rewards and honors. This is the 10th all-star game that he will be appearing in, in the same exact uniform. Troy Bolton will be retiring at the end of this season and the game will truly miss him after this season. Troy, thank you for your years of service and for all of the countless memories. You are a true ace to the game." The camera went to him as they hand him a plaque and he grinned as he shook hands.

The crowd stood up applauding loudly for him as he grinned and waved to everybody. He tipped his cap as he looked around from corner to corner of the stadium before leaving the field. Except, his eyes went right to us and I smiled as he smiled back before disappearing into the dugout. I wiped away tears as Logan tilted her head back, "When did dad win his first world series?" she asked, "The year the twins were born and then his next was the next season after when Grey was born." Logan smiled, "I hope he can win another one."

I ruffled her hair with a smile blooming on my face, "Yes, I would love for him too." My dad came over to me and he kissed the top of my head, "I can only imagine everything you are feeling." I nodded, "I love him so much, I just hope that he is okay."

"He will be," he told me, and I smiled faintly as the crowd cheered again as Troy took the mound. He did another cap tip towards the crowd before he grew serious. His pitches firing in there and completely shutting up the National league team. They were all over the place trying to his anything that he was offering. Troy couldn't hold back a grin at three straight strike-outs. I squeezed clapped my hands loudly and I just shook my head at how amazing he truly is.

"Mom, I love watching daddy!" Grey said, and I smiled as I took him from Luke, "I love watching him, too." I said, "But soon we will be watching Uncle Luke. There will always be baseball players in our family." I said with a smile on my face. Luke grinned, "You got that right buddy." Emerson walked up and she hugged on Luke as Luke kissed the top of her head. He then walked off to get a beer as Emerson sighed, "Gabi, I would love to meet you and talk to you more." She said, and I could almost see it immediately.

"You're scared." I said, and she hesitated but nodded her head, "Yes," she said automatically. "I mean, he can barely handle commitment but that with baseball? Baseball has been his commitment." She said honestly, "I love him, he loves me, but will that be enough?" I smiled as Luke smiled at something somebody said to him before his eyes went to us. "Yes," I told her. "It will be enough because he loves you. Luke has never said that to a girl. Luke has never introduced a girl to his family. He would only ever do that if he was serious. I think he has a hard time committing because Troy and I had our share of problems." I said with a shrug, "But I think he loves you and wants you. He told Troy that you make everything right in his world. That when you are there, nothing goes wrong. It all aligns into a perfect line because he has you."

Her face flushed, and she smiled with a look towards Luke, "I do love him. I think I am going to move to Kansas City with him this off-season." I smiled, "You will always have a place in our home. You will always have us to talk to and please do. I made a lot of mistakes because I was scared of the baseball world but this…" I smiled waving my hands around. "This is amazing. Watching him achieve his dreams…everything is so worth it."

"When we get to Kansas City, I would love to just chat with you." she said with a tiny smile crossing her face, "I would love that." She looked over towards Luke and excused herself. All I could see was Troy and I. My eyes turned towards the field to see Troy coming back out to a loud applause. I watched him soak up his last inning of the all-star game. I watched him tilt his head back and breathe in the air because this was it. This was the last for this and I knew he was trying to savior every moment, every sound, everything.

* * *

Troy's POV

"How was it?" a reporter asked as I tilted my head back as I took in a very full room of reporters. "It was surreal. I never thought that I would have a last. I knew it would happen but this one was harder than I originally thought. The love from all of the fans. The constant support and the constant love. It's just amazing and surreal." I said with a nod, "I was a bit emotional on the field during the highlight reel because 19 years of memories in a highlight reel."

I shook my head, as the next reporter as his question, "Did you have a favorite highlight reel?" I laughed, "I don't know. Anything from the World Series was a good highlight reel. They showed a lot of my passion and love for the game. They showed how much I loved this game and how much I will miss this game. There is nothing else that can get me that fired up. The high from a world series game is a high that I want everybody to experience. Just a straight adrenaline rush."

"Are your kids in attendance tonight?" A widespread grin came over my face, "Yes, all four of them. I actually had a ton of family and friends here tonight. My best friends from high school. My best friends from the major leagues. Everything and everybody that has had something to do with my life was here to support me this weekend. My brother, Luke Bolton, actually stayed behind. I hope you all caught him in the future's game." I plugged causing the room to laugh. "But the spear head was my wife." I smiled, "she is actually pulled off a huge 40th surprise party. I turn 40 in just a couple of weeks and she figured since we had just about everybody, we knew here that we would throw a really big party and it was great."

"40…that's just crazy. 19 amazing years." I nodded with agreement, "Absolutely. I have so many amazing memories. I could sit here and talk about a thousand different memories. There have been so many highs and not as many lows but there have been some. Yet, the people that showed up today were there for everything and I am so thankful for all of them."

"You guys are in the lead to take the AL Central. Are you excited for one more post-season?" I grinned, "Yes, we haven't been in a few years and I would love to go again. I would love to do it one more time. To win the whole damn thing. I want to push off this surgery as long as possible."

"Your wife, Gabriella Bolton, is apparently being fought over among the top MLB networks to be a broadcaster." I grinned from ear to ear, "What can I say? She's the best at her job. She's amazing and I am so excited to watch her kill it. I cannot wait for her to show our kids that they can do anything they put their minds too. I cannot wait for her to be that woman she has always wanted to be, but she let herself be a mom first." I paused to collect on my words, "And I will forever be thankful for her being a mom. For putting our family first and I know my time is next to put family first."

"All-Star MVP?" I laughed, "I think they are biased. All I did was strike-out 6 guys."

"The most strike-outs by one pitcher."

"Only because one person per inning." I said with a laugh and the group laughed as well. I smiled as we continued the interview. "What's the response to the big fan ovation?" another reporter asked, "Overwhelming." I quickly concluded, "I sometimes forget how many people that I have touched over the years. How many people I have inspired? How many people that love to watch me pitch. I go out there every day and all I do is have fun. I go out and play hard and I do my best to win. That's my motto so to see fans from all over the country from several different team's cheer for me like that? It's overwhelming. I was always about just having fun. I didn't go to the majors for the money. I went to the majors because I absolutely love this game of baseball."

"How has your last stadium visits been going?" another asked, "Good. Most do an honor at our last game. To be honest, I almost didn't announce that I was retiring because I didn't want all of the fuss. I just want to play this game. I just want to have fun and enjoy my last memories, but I also didn't want fans to think I held out on information. You know, things may go dramatically wrong and I have to stop playing sooner than I want. That is right now, not the case. My shoulder is doing really, really well right now."

"Well enough to pitch one more season?" I laughed, "No. I need surgery this off-season. Cortisone shots are holding it off for now." I said somberly, "I have a lot of baseball left with my son so I need a good shoulder. He's six and loving the game so I am excited to get to watch him grow-up in this sport. I want to be able to play catch with him and not be in pain. This is the end of my road in the MLB. A good 19 years."

I heard the door open and my eyes flickered up to see Gabi with Grey on her hip. His eyes were scanning the room before they landed on me, a big grin splashing over his face and my heart warmed with his little smile. His blue eyes lighting up as he tried to wiggle out of Gabi's grasp. I stood up, "Hang on guys," I said with a smile as I got up and I went to the back of the room. Gabi smiled from ear to ear as I kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, superstar!" I smiled, "Hi, I'll take him." I said as I easily lifted him from her arms. She just nodded before I took him back to the stage. The clicks of cameras kept going off and Grey was grinning from ear to ear. "Troy, Grey looks like a miniature you." I laughed, "If you saw a picture of me at six and him right now. You'd think it was the same person." The room laughed, "Righty or lefty?" I smirked, "He took after his dad on that one. For the better." The group laughed as I smiled, "Actually, three out of my four kids are lefties." A shocked expression went around the room as that was pretty rare.

"Grey, can you say hi?" I asked him, and he grinned, "HI!" he yelled causing the room to laugh again as Grey wasn't shy. "How old are you?" another reporter asked him, "Six," Grey said back as he leaned forward onto the table. He planted his elbows and his chin went into the palm of his hands. I smiled as my eyes took in his Bolton jersey. "Do you like watching your dad?" another reporter asked, "Yes! He's super good!" I rolled my eyes and Grey smiled, "I love watching my daddy pitch to the big guys. I want to be one of the big guys one day."

"Alright, Grey, that's enough." I said with a teasing grin and he smiled, "I like talking to them, dad." I nodded, "I bet you do." Gabi was smiling in the back of the room as I shook my head. "Any other questions for Grey? Apparently, I'm moving on to his manager." I teased causing another laugh to come from the room around us. "Grey, what's the best thing about your dad?" somebody asked and Grey smiled wide. "He loves me a whole lot. We play all the time together and he always wants to be together. He's the best daddy, ever."

I squeezed Grey as the room gushed and I saw the tears on Gabi's face, "Anymore questions for me?" I asked keeping my eyes on her. The room probably had a thousand questions, but I think they knew my time was done. I got up as I thanked them while I carried Grey out. I hugged him tightly to my chest, "I love you, buddy." I said into his ear and he smiled pulling back, "I love you, too daddy."

My chest constricted, and I kissed his forehead as Gabi came out and I pulled her into my grasp, "Grey, you killed it!" she said, and Grey laughed as I felt more arms wrap around my legs. I got down to their level as I hugged on all of them as they kissed my cheek. I hugged each of them tightly and I smiled up at Gabi as she smiled at me. "We have to get going." I said quickly standing up and all eyes turned towards me. "Where are we going, dad?" Logan asked, I smiled from ear to ear.

"We have a plane to catch." I declared, and Gabi smiled as I smiled right back. I fucking loved this life.

* * *

 _Wednesday, July 20_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Gabi's POV_

The sun beamed off my skin as the waves rolled onto the shore. I could hear Grey, Makenli, and Addy all playing on the sand in front of me. Logan was sprawled out next to me as we were all basking in the Miami sun. They were all excited when we told them we were going to spend all of Wednesday and Thursday on the beach in the sun. We were flying back to KC really late on Thursday night so that we were all home on Friday.

Rubbing my lips together, I felt a pair of large hands grab my waist. I laughed, "What?" I asked opening my eyes as he blocked the sunlight from beaming down on me. He was smiling so wide and it made everything feel okay. "I just want to see that beautiful face." I shook my head as I took in his sculpted shoulders and carved chest. His whole body was beautiful to the day as I ran my hands down his arm. I peeked over him to see the kids not too close to the water, yet.

"Dad," Troy shifted his attention to Logan, "How did you and mom meet?" she asked, and Troy grinned from ear to ear. "We went to high school together. It was our junior year and I ran into her at a pizza restaurant in New Mexico." Troy told her, "Cody was working and taking her order when one of my friends ran into her. I apologized and then the next day she was in half of my classes at school." I rolled my eyes, "He isn't lying. We had a ton of classes together."

Troy smiled as he rubbed my knee, "We were really good friends for a long time." I told her, "During April we just kind of decided that we wanted to be in a relationship." Troy said, and I shook my head, "No, no, we both fell in love during our friendship. Your dad and I always had more than just friendship. We were really close always and we just hit it off. He was always there for me and I don't know…we just fell in love."

Logan smiled, "Was it happily ever after besides the almost divorce after you were married?" she asked, Troy shot me a look and I shrugged, "No. Nobody does though. We had a lot of things happen in our relationship." I said with a tight smile, her face fell, "Like what?" Troy shook his head, "Not today. We are here to celebrate and have a relaxing weekend. That story is not relaxing." Troy said with a laugh as he squeezed my knee.

"Something happened?" she questioned again, Troy laughed, "Nothing to worry about, Lolo. We're obviously together right now, right?" she nodded, and Troy stood up kissing the top of her head before going to join the other three kids. "What happened mom?" she pressed, and I laughed, "It was silly. I was silly. I was 18 and young." I told her with a shrug, "Nobody cheated or anything. It was just…it was a time that I wasn't sure I was ready to do the whole baseball thing again."

Logan gave me a look, but she let it slide this time. My eyes watched Troy flip Grey over his shoulder and his squeal echoed through the area. I smiled as Troy grinned tossing him into the ocean. Makenli and Addy hopped up and tried to do it too. "I can't wait for dad to be around more, but I also am going to miss watching him play." I nodded, "I am too." I told her, "How is the broadcasting going to work?" she asked me, tucking her knees up. I smiled, "I am going to work Saturday nights," I told her quietly, "I am going to travel on Friday nights and then be back by Sunday morning. I won't be gone that much but I know there will be times that I have to work more or less but I am always here, Logan." Her eyes lifted to meet mine and I just nodded.

"Always. I am just one flight away. I am one phone call away. You are first. You will always be first. Your siblings. You guys are first." A smile spread over her face before she reached over and hugged me tightly. "I love you, Lolo."

"I love you too mom,"

* * *

Troy's finger brushed down my skin as we were on the balcony. His wine glass tittering in his hand while he took in the ocean. My body snug against his while our four kids were sleeping inside the hotel after a long day in the sun. He was quiet tonight, but I felt like he didn't want to talk tonight. He just wanted to be present. He had been talking for the past several days. Troy just wanted quiet.

His lips brushed the top of my head and I sighed leaning my wine glass against my own lips. "I love that we get to do this with our family." I whispered, Troy smiled, "I can't wait for Aruba with just you." He said twirling my hair around his finger.

A laugh echoed through my lips as I twisted to look over at him. "You only like that trip because we barely leave the hotel." Troy grinned from ear to ear, "Yes, and what is wrong with that?" he asked. I shook my head from side to side with a grin on my face. "It'll be a good time." I bit down on my lip and I tilted my head back to look at him again. He caught my eye, "Let's take the kids to Europe this Spring Break. London or something…I don't know. They've never been overseas, and I think they are going to need it."

Troy let a tiny smile play on his lips, "We could go back to Hawaii. Only Logan has been." I shook my head, "Nah, they have passports. Let's use them. I'll make sure that I don't have to work any spring training events that week. We can leave a day earlier than break starts and come back a day later." I told him, and Troy nodded, "I think they would love that. Do we want to just start easy with London?" he asked, and I shrugged, "I don't know. We could go to Italy. That would be fun."

"How about we do Paris and London? Two big cities. The girls will love it." I grinned, and Troy smiled over at me, "It can be a part of their Christmas presents." I told him, and Troy nodded as we always tried to have an experience with their Christmas presents every year. Something to provide a memory besides toys and material things. It was important to make sure they all had opportunities. I think Troy and I agreed that if we didn't have this money that we would still try to do the same thing.

I breathed in a big sigh of relief as I listened to the waves roll onto the beach. Troy put his wine glass done and he gently removed mine from my hand. I eyed him curiously and he smiled as he gently pulled me up out of the chair. Music softly began to play out of the speaker on his phone and I smiled as he tugged me to his chest. The soft dancing to the quiet music as the waves rolled in. The only light coming from the moon.

"Beautiful," he whispered into my ear as I gave a tiny smile while I rested my head against his chest. He pressed his lips into my hair as he let his hand slip inside my shirt. I gently pressed him back into the chair as he laughed as I straddled his lap. He smirked, "You're so fucking sexy," he whispered, and I laughed as I let out lips run alongside his jaw and then over to his lips, but I just hovered. I felt his lips turn up and I smiled watching him. "I love you," I whispered, and he nodded, "I love you," our lips finally connected, and I slowly rolled my hips into him. He groaned into my mouth, "Seeing you in that bikini all day today…" he paused as he winced, "I had to stay in the ocean, so I didn't freak the kids out."

A bubble of laughter came from my throat causing him to let his tongue dive into my mouth. He pushed my shirt up and I quietly raised my arms, so he had access to my breasts that were only tied back by a bikini. He grunted at what he saw causing me to smile. Just one tug of the string, my bikini pooled on our laps while the kiss deepened. Troy easily picked me up and carried us to our bedroom in the large suite.

He shut the door behind us and locked it. He pressed me against the door while our lips tangled together. He gently discarded the rest of my clothes while I pulled off his own. Nothing but quiet noises and us together were heard in our room. The soft touches and the looks of need as we both drove each other to the brick and back. He was constantly proving how much we both needed each other and how good we are together. Our love spilling in this room and through our family.

Once we were both finished and spent, I curled into his arms as he held me close. Those blue eyes heavy with sleep as I gently kissed his cheek, "Thank you, T." he let a corner of his lip turn up. "I do appreciate the thanks for a ton of orgasms." I laughed as I pressed my lips to him again. Maybe he wasn't too sleepy yet.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know a couple of you guys are disappointed with Grey's character and I want to know what you guys were more expecting from him. He's 6. It's not like he can be the biggest part of this story. He's just a young little guy and he's not into one thing yet. He loves to be with his parents and just please still. If you had other expectations for a six-year-old please let me know! I want to know what you were more looking for!**

 **On another note…I start nursing school in two weeks. It'll be my first semester and I know I am going to have dedicate a lot of my time to that. I am going to try and still update as scheduled but if my time here isn't as much as normal, if we have skipped weeks, it's because I'm having to work hard for my degree! That is number one priority to me! I am trying to write as much as possible beforehand but I want you to be warned now! School is super important to me so just be prepared for things to not be as consistent. I love all of your support and I can't wait to continue this journey with you guys!**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I hope you all loved it! See ya'll in 2019!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Next Update: January 6** **th**


	10. 40

Chapter 10 – 40

 _Monday, July 25_ _th_ _, 2033_

Gabi's POV

I tugged on Addy's hair as I made it perfect for her dance recital. She looked in the mirror as her eyes took in her bare face with a perfect ballerina bun. She was dressed in her part and I kissed her cheek gently. "You go kill it baby," she looked in the mirror with a smile on her face. "I wish Daddy was here." I nodded with sympathy, "I'll send him a video. I promise." Adalyn let out a long sigh as I gently stood up and I looked over at her teacher as I nodded.

"Love you baby, I'll only have my eyes on you." She grinned as I walked off to find all the grandparents and siblings sitting in the crowd. A very pregnant Emily was sitting with Finn, their hands clasped together as they got a sitter for Finn. Cameron was sitting with his girlfriend, Lindsey, and there was finally Lilly and Dean. Everybody was excited to watch Addy, but I knew there was one person missing who _really_ wanted to see her shine tonight.

I inhaled sharply as I sat down next to Grey while Logan was talking to my dad. Everybody was listening and getting excited as the girls had all been working hard. Addy had to make up extra time for being gone but that was worth it for the time we had with Troy. He was in Baltimore right now and was pitching on Wednesday and his birthday is on Thursday. All of us were going to fly out Wednesday morning and then spend his birthday with him in Baltimore.

A tiny grin on Makenli's face told me she was excited for her sister. "Kids, scoot down one chair," Lucille said from behind me, I glanced at her with curiosity, "Who's here?" I questioned as I twisted to face her and she only grinned as I shot her a look. I finally just scooted down a chair while the chair I just left quickly squeaked with movement. I glanced over, and the blue eyes and sand hair caught my attention with a full suit on for a dance recital for his youngest daughter.

"Troy," I breathed, and he grinned. I wrapped my arms around him as we hadn't been together since Friday when he flew off with the team to Minnesota for a three-game set before flying to Baltimore. "Hey baby, I couldn't miss this. Not with everything that Addy is struggling with." I felt tears fill my eyes as the other three kids were quick to jump up and hug on Troy. He greeted each of them individually with a smile on his face.

My eyes took in the black suit with a white undershirt and a dark maroon tie. He was stunning, and I noticed the bundle of flowers on the floor by his feet. "She's going to be so excited." I whispered as I clasped my hand with his and he smiled back knowing that she would be. She might be a strong momma's girl, but I knew she would be happy to put on a show for Troy. I squeezed his hand and the lights went dark as all of our attention was stolen towards the stage.

They slowly began the recital as my eyes were trained on our youngest daughter. Her face composed, and her moves were precise on the stage. She was very good at dancing and I knew that she didn't get the main part because of our constant traveling and not always being able to be here. I would never tell her that though because I didn't want her to fight me on these last few memories. The next big dance wouldn't be till Christmas and I knew she would have a much better shot at a bigger roll.

"She's beautiful," Troy whispered, and my eyes looked over at him, but he was mesmerized by her on stage to even look my way. I squeezed his fingers while I smiled looking back at her. The song ended as they all bowed, and the crowd clapped before they moved into their next dance. She did every single move flawlessly even though she did miss time. I breathed in deeply knowing that she had more grace than either of her parents had. She had patience and was okay with living in the slow lane.

Her identical twin sister was the complete opposite though. Makenli will forever live for the fast lane. My eyes drifted to Makenli for a second as she was watching her sister with the biggest smile on my face. I felt my own smile grow as she was going to be Addy's biggest supporter and the opposite way around. I breathed in a deep sigh of relief as I twisted my attention back to Adalyn on stage. Troy squeezed my thigh as I knew his flight out was probably in only a matter of hours, but I was so thankful that he was here.

That he made time for this.

The show went on for about another thirty minutes before we were all standing and clapping for our little dancer. She was beaming by the end of the show and when she found all of us in the audience her smile grew but when her eyes landed on Troy…they tripled in size. We all made our way to the commons area when she came sprinting out of the back. She giggled before she found us and wrapped her dad in a big hug.

"Daddy!" I smiled watching them as Addy hugged Troy tightly, "Hi, sweet girl. You did absolutely amazing." Troy said to her quietly, she grinned again as she pulled back as Troy gave her the flowers. Her cheeks flushed, and she looked down, "Thank you," he kissed the top of her head as I bent down to hug her next. "You did such an amazing job," I whispered to her and she giggled. She went to talk to her siblings as I hugged on my husband myself.

"When does your flight leave?" I whispered into his ear, he gave me a tight squeeze as I knew it was tonight. "Around ten. I figured I could catch dinner and then head off back to the airport." I almost pouted but I held it back. Troy chuckled as his thumb traced over my bottom lip, "Miss me?" he whispered into my ear, I laughed, "A little bit." He smiled pushing my hair behind my ear. A kiss to my lips as he leaned into my ear, "Mmm…maybe we can sneak off for a little bit of that, too." I laughed as he kissed the top of my head.

"Alright, who wants to go get dinner?" Troy asked as he lifted Grey into his arms and his hand latched with Addy. The kids all were talking to him as my heart warmed watching him walk out with the kids. Troy walked us to our car as his wasn't sitting too far away from mine. He helped all of the kids inside as they buckled up and when he shut the door, he twisted around to face me, "Maggiano's?" he questioned, and I nodded, "Yes, that sounds good. Hopefully they aren't too slow tonight, so I can sneak you home." Troy cracked a smile before kissing me softly, "I'll see you there."

I slipped into the car as all of the kids were talking about Troy being here tonight. "Mom! Did you know Dad was coming?" Makenli asked, "Nope. He surprised all of us." I said as I turned the car over and began the short drive to one of our family favorite restaurants. "Mom is dad staying the night?" Grey asked, "No. Sorry buddy, Dad has to leave after dinner tonight." I said, and the car deflated, "But we'll be back with him on Wednesday in Baltimore." I told them with a look and they all smiled and nodded as it was only a couple more days.

"I have practice tomorrow," Logan told me, "I know." I responded, "Makenli also has a softball practice. Mac, Mrs. Brook is going to come get you, so I can take Logan to her practice. Addy and Grey, you can either come with me or you can go hang out with Grandpa and Grandma Lucille." I offered, and they mulled over their decision. "You don't have to let me know now. Just when we get done with dinner, so I can tell them tonight."

We pulled into Maggiano's and I saw the whole family gathering around. I eased into a parking spot as the kids all began to stumble out of the car. They raced for the door and to their favorite family members. I locked up the car when a hand slid into mine and yanked me backwards. I yelped but quickly laughed as it was his warm hand that wrapped around mine. "I told my mom I needed five minutes with you."

I giggled as he unlocked my car as he pushed me inside before he settled in a captain seat before yanking me on top of him. His mouth landed on mine and I giggled into mouth as he smiled. "I miss you so much," I whispered, and he let his hands grip my hips, "You have no idea. I had all of you for days and now…" he pulled his lips down my face and against my neck. "We'll all be together on Wednesday for a good chunk of time." I reminded him.

"Shut up," he whispered as he kissed me again. I happily obliged.

* * *

I read the book over to the three kids that were curled around listening. Dinner with all of the families went well as everybody stuffed themselves. Flipped to the last page of the book and the kids were all half asleep but they asked me to read a story tonight, so I did. I wanted them to stay little forever. I closed the book and I smiled at all of them. "Okay, time for bed kids." I told them, and they groaned and moaned but I shook my head.

Makenli hopped over to her bed while Grey slowly got up. "C'mon Grey, it's time for sleep." I reminded him, and he sighed before running across the hallway to his room. I kissed each of the twin's goodnight while making sure they were tucked in. "Night sweet girls," they both bid me a good-night back before I went to Grey's room. He was playing with cars on the ground. "Grey, in bed." I reminded him, and he huffed before getting up.

He got into his bed and I happily tucked him in, "Mommy, will you still read us stories when you go back to work?" he asked, and I smiled, "As much as I can." I whispered as my lips met his forehead. "You know Daddy loves to read you stories too." He shrugged, and I smiled, "It'll be okay. I love you though." He nodded as I kissed his cheeks before I backed away. I closed the door and I sighed as I looked down at my shorts and t-shirt. I ran my hand through my hair as I poked my head into Logan's room as she was laughing on the phone with somebody.

I smiled before I walked into our bedroom as I picked up my own phone to call Ellie. It rang only twice before she answered causing my heart to ache with missing her. "Hey stranger," I smiled, "Hi. I miss you." I said into the phone, she laughed, "I miss you too. When will the ink be dry?" she asked me, "A week from today." I told her, "Then we are celebrating. Mrs. Bolton is finally going back to work!" I laughed as I sat up.

"Girls night," I declared, "Yes! Mallory, Melissa, Alex, and Rebecca! Yes! Oh my god, we all need it." I giggled, "I am so excited." She went on a mile a minute about the plans and how we should do it. "Maybe I can swing by the café tomorrow afternoon." I told her as I drew my legs up. "Oh…you must be missing Troy and adult conversations." I laughed quietly, "A little bit. I don't know. He actually flew in tonight to surprise us for Addy's show tonight."

"Shut up, Troy Bolton is a fucking dream." I smiled, "We were able to do dinner before he was on a plane back to Baltimore." I picked at my duvet cover and I sighed, "I miss him." She giggled, "I bet. You spent all last week together." I sighed while looking at our family picture on the wall above from last summer. "We're good right now and I just…want him all the time. I also do miss adult conversations. These kids have been sucking me dry with the constant practices or recitals or playdates. Lord."

"Ha! The problem with having four children! I can't imagine your life because my two keep me busy." I laughed, "Yup, I don't know what I would do without any of them though." I whispered quietly, "I love them all so freaking much." Ellie was quiet for a minute, "You are going to sign that paper, right?"

I laughed, "Yes, I am. I just miss him. That's all." She sighed, "Good, good, okay, I have to go finish putting my kids to bed. Love you,"

"Love you Ellie!" I hung up the phone as I went back out to shut down the house. I shut off all the lights in the kitchen and living room before going back upstairs to see Logan lying in bed watching TV. She smiled over at me when she saw me poke my head in, "Hi Lolo," she scooted over in bed and I laid down next to her. "Mom did guys only ever talk to you because of who Papi was?" she asked twisting her head to look at me and I raised my eyebrows, but I finally just nodded.

"Yea," I admitted, "A lot." I told her, and she sighed, "I hate it." She whispered, I curled closer to her and I hugged her tightly. "I actually didn't tell your dad who my dad was for a really long time. He loved the Yankees and was a big fan of my dad." I told her honestly, "So I just hid it because so many guys only talked to me because of who my dad was." I played with her hair as I let my fingers slip through it and I sighed, "Yet, when your daddy found out who my dad was, he didn't care who my dad was. He loved me for me."

Brushing my lips together I kissed the side of her head, "I know that you have always had trouble finding friends and people who are true to you because of your dad. I know you deal with that more than you ever tell any of us and I know how much that hurts somedays. I know you don't bring friends over for a reason." She gripped onto me and I held onto her, "I have been there. Girls, boys, or anything in between were hard to find that didn't want something from me just because of who my dad was."

"I just want people to want to be with me."

"I know, baby. I know." She rested against me and I didn't press for any more details, but I just held her close to me. Exactly what she needed.

* * *

 _Wednesday, July 27_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Troy's POV_

I focused on the ball in my hand as I twisted it around once, twice, before I nodded towards Tyler while I readjusted the ball in my hand. I gripped the seams and then I hurled it towards home plate. The batter missed, and the ball hit the back of the mitt. My chest swelled with pride as I fist pumped. I walked off the mound as I knew what was happening around me but at the same time, I wasn't trying to pay any attention to it.

I went back to the dugout and I settled on the bench as I looked around the stadium. I didn't have a chance to see the kids and Gabi before the game today as their flight was delayed twice. Yet, I knew they had arrived with a simple text message from Gabi. I breathed out as Tyler came over and patted my leg, "On your fastball, it's slipping. Your elbow is dropping." He told me, and I tried to fight a smile as I nodded keeping it serious. He needed to make the mindless conversation like we usually do but I could see him fighting it.

"Thanks Tyler," he nodded as my eyes drifted to the scoreboard against Baltimore. Seven zeros stretched across Baltimore's with an extra three at the end. I breathed in deeply as I shook my head trying to focus on something else. I focused on what I wanted to focus on: my wife. Getting to see her after the game. Getting to hug her, kiss her again. Fuck, I missed her. I saw her briefly on Monday, but it wasn't enough. It will never be enough time with her.

I couldn't wait to get my hands on her tonight. To lock the door to our adjourning room with the kids and just spend time with her. I am excited that she is taking the contract that she is because is almost doubles our time together than normal. That's all I wanted. I wanted more time with her.

We struke out quickly as I stood back up readjusting my cap as I clapped my glove with a few players before walking back out as if there wasn't a perfect game on the line right now. The only big feature I have never achieved. I would give anything to add my name to that list before I retire. I shook the thought away as I focused back on Gabi and the kids. I threw my warm-up pitches as I zeroed in on Tyler's glove.

It's a game of catch.

Just back and forth.

Tyler and I successfully navigated through the first two batters. The three batter approached the plate and I let out an even breath as he dug his foot into the ground. Tyler gave me the first sign and I nodded as I hurled the ball to the plate. I felt my breath catch as the ball slipped from my hand, but the batter was overeager and swung anyways even though it was a foot outside the strike zone. I took a deep breath as I took a step back to breathe.

Tyler called time as he came running out, "You okay?" I just nodded, "What do you have planned for Gabi tonight?" he asked, and I cracked a smile, "Big plans for our bed." I mused, and this caused him to laugh with a nod, "I bet. You're fixed right?" he joked, and this caused another laugh from my mouth, "Yea, for good reason." Tyler shoved my shoulder before returning back to Homeplate. I threw the next pitch for a ball. I dug my toe into the ground as the stadium was quiet.

I glanced around as my eyes caught on the section, they should be in. I scanned when I saw Logan standing up and moving seats, I smiled as I turned away before I went through the motions again. This time for another strike. One more for this inning and then I can breathe. My team had given me a four-run lead and I knew that we were going to win but I didn't just want to win. I wanted _this._ The next pitch was another ball and I lifted my cap as I brushed my fingers through my hair.

I let it rest back on my head as I pulled it down snug against my head. I then wound up and threw the ball again as the batter swung and missed by a mile. I slapped my glove as I headed back to the dugout to cheering. I breathed again as I walked back in and sat in my same spot as last time. My eyes took in the extra zero on the board.

Holy.

Fuck.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I couldn't breathe.

Air was not going in and out of my lungs as I looked at the scoreboard. A whole bunch of zeros stretching across. No errors, no walks, no hits, no hit by pitches. Nothing. He had yet to allow one base runner on and I couldn't breathe. He was going to throw a perfect game if he didn't mess it up in the bottom of the ninth. He only had 80 pitches through eight innings and he looked good. I couldn't believe this. I buried my face into my hands as I tried to breathe.

"Mom are you okay?" I looked up at Addy as I nodded slowly, "Yes, I am just nervous for your dad." I breathed out again as that was nothing new, me being nervous for Troy. Yet, this time was different. I know how much he wants this. I know how much this would mean to him. I could feel Troy's anxiousness from here. He wanted this, and I was so happy that I was sitting right here for it. My phone buzzed in the seat next to me, but I ignored it because I didn't want to talk about it with anybody.

The kids went back to just watching the game as the Royals went down in order. Troy came back out of the dugout as if business was normal. He went to the mound and he bounced the rosin bag up and down on his hands like he does before every inning. Tyler came out to talk to him before he went behind the mound as he patted his shoulder. Troy focused in on the plate as I saw him take several deep breaths.

I squeezed my hands together as I felt the seat unfold next to me and Britt fold into the seat. She grabbed my hand and I squeezed it without looking away from the mound. He threw the first pitch and it was a strike on the outside corner. The batter complained that it was outside the zone, but Troy paid no attention as he prepared for his next pitch. He quickly went through the first batter without hesitation. I heard the pings of phones around us as SportsCenter alerts and MLB alerts are going out.

"C'mon, baby," I whispered as I had my eyes glued to him. The next batter proved to be a challenge. He struggled through the first three pitches as two were a ball and the third was fouled off. Troy bowed his head as he tried to focus in on the demand. The next pitch was fouled off as the count was even at 2-2. He threw the next pitch and the batter swung and made solid contact. My breath left my throat as I felt the tears gather in my eyes as I watched the ball sail towards centerfield. Yet, Brooks was underneath of it and easily caught it. I exhaled loudly, and I saw Troy do the same. He lifted his hat again and wiped away the sweat that was collecting on this late night.

"Mom, what's going on?" Grey asked pulling my shirt and I smiled, "Just watch sweetie, we'll talk about it after okay?" he nodded as I snapped a picture of the kids intently watching before Troy started in on the last batter. Batter number 27.

I chewed on my lip as I tilted forward watching it. I snapped a picture of the situation and I breathed in deeply. Troy looked around again and his eyes settled on our section. I felt like they could connect, and a tiny smile flickered of his over face as he zeroed in on the batter. He threw the first pitch and the batter was desperate. He swung wildly and the crowd in Baltimore was almost rooting for the perfect game. Rubbing my lips together I squeezed Britt's hand again.

I felt my phone continue to vibrate as Troy got the batter to foul off the next pitch. Tears were well into my eyes as I watched my husband. He turned around as his shoulder rose and fell heavily with the weight of what was about to happen. His hat came off again and Tyler got up as he jogged out to Troy. He said something to him and Troy nodded his head. His eyes came back to us and he laughed about something.

Tyler left him again and then squatted behind the plate again. The crowd grew anxious around us. Troy threw the next pitch for a ball and I breathed in again and out shaky. Troy gripped the ball again and he focused in on the batter again. His eyes narrowed, and he breathed in one more time and then released the ball forward at a high rate of speed. The batter swung, and I gasped but there wasn't any contact. My eyes went wide with surprise and my eyes swung to Troy as he threw his glove off his hand. His arms raising in the air while he bent forward. Tears ran down my face as Tyler, Casen, and everybody else narrowed in on him. My hands covered my face as I could feel Britt hugging me and other wives were all hugging and congratulating me.

Tears washed down my face as I couldn't believe he did it.

Everybody was hugging and there were cameras running out onto the field. I quickly tugged on the kids, "Go!" Britt said, "I'll get the kids down to the field." She told me, and I nodded as Logan was the only one who truly understood what was happening. "Mom, I want to come with you." She said quickly, and I nodded as I grabbed onto her hand. We went down to the stairs until we got to the security. My eyes were continuously searching for Troy, but he was in the mob in the middle of the field. "Whoa, ma'am, stop," he said, and I shook my head. "No, no, I have to get to him." I said towards the security guard.

"He's my husband," I said as I went in search for my pass, but I forgot it. I didn't know he was going to throw a fucking perfect game. I panicked because I needed to get to him. I needed to be in his arms. "Do you have your pass?" he asked, and I shook my head as I scanned the field before Cal spotted me. "She's good!" he yelled, and the guard nodded as he opened the gate as Logan and I got down onto the field. I was quickly scanning for him in the mess of people when I felt his stare on me. I turned around and our eyes caught. He had tears in his eyes and I had tears in my eyes. I can't believe he fucking did that.

He opened up through the crowd as I took ten fast steps until I leaped into his arms. His strong arms holding me against his chest as I broke down into a heavy sob against his neck. "You did it," I cried into his neck, "We did it," he clarified, and I just held onto him tightly, "I'm so fucking proud of you." I whispered into his ear and he squeezed me tightly one more time. "Dad!" Logan came up and I unwrapped myself from around him as I wiped my tears away as Logan hugged Troy.

"How amazing," I heard her say to him and he chuckled as the rest of the kids slowly trickled down. He greeted all of them with hugs and I watched with pride. Troy stood up again and he glanced at me with those blue eyes and the tears welled again. He laughed before we both took steps together as I collapsed into his arms. Our lips locked, and I grabbed his neck gently, "So proud," I whispered against him and he pressed his face into my neck.

He picked me up off the guard and he held me tightly against him. "Troy, can we get a quick interview?" Troy hesitated but nodded as he kissed me again. I laughed as I looked at him through blurry tears, "This is a good reunion," he laughed himself as we kissed again. He dropped me as he turned away to do the interview. I took the kids to the other side of the camera as we listened in on Troy.

"I think this highlight everything a pitcher could want in his career…" the reporter started, "You've had several no-hitters, you're an MVP, an all-star, a world series champion, and have several Cy Young awards." The reporter tallied, "Now a perfect game…the same year you set to retire and a day before your 40th birthday." Troy laughed with a nod, "It's pretty impressive of everything that I have been able to do. I didn't realize that I had a perfect game until about the 6th inning. I did just about anything to keep my mind off of it."

"What did you think about?" she asked with a smile as a waterfall of Gatorade came tunneling over Troy. He laughed trying to dodge it, but it was no use as it soaked his jersey and then a shaving cream pie was next when he was least expecting it. He laughed as he grinned as somebody threw him a towel to help wipe it off. "Troy, what did you think about?" The reporter asked again. Troy laughed, "My family, my kids, my wife. I haven't got to spend serious time with them since the break. I flew in quickly on Tuesday to watch my daughter's recital and they flew out this morning but was delayed several times so to see them, be with them, and I am so happy they are all here right now."

The reporter smiled as she looked over at the kids and I. "Does this make you want to retire tomorrow? To end on top?" she asked, Troy laughed, "No, not at all. I want one more World Series. I want more. As much as I know retiring is the right decision, it's a hard one and I don't want to waste these last few months of memories. Who knows…maybe I'll do another one?" Troy said with a grin. I shook my head with a smile.

"You turn 40 tomorrow…if this is any indication of your 40s…are you changing your mind on retiring?" The reporter changed questions and Troy laughed, "Nope. I am going to retire. My wife is set to sign her contract on Monday and I do not want to change that. At all. I am so proud of her for getting that contract and I know she is so excited to sign. I am proud of her. It's her turn to shine in the spotlight. To show our daughters that they can do absolutely anything they want to do in life." She laughed, "I bet. You've spent almost 20 years in this league. That can wear on a person." Troy nodded his head again and they asked a few more questions before she began to end the interview. "Troy Bolton, I hope you have a wonderful 40th birthday and congrats on the perfect game. I hope you celebrate proudly."

He thanked her as he took two steps before framing my face and kissing me with his dirty face and I laughed as I wrapped him up tightly in my arms. "I love you, so much," he whispered, and I squeezed his neck, "I love you more."

* * *

I curled into Troy as we got back late from celebrating his perfect game. Britt offered to stay with the kids until we got back, and it was well worth it. My eyes watched the TV as Troy turned up the volume on the TV as they were replaying tonight's earlier highlights.

"Tonight, on the eve of his 40th birthday, Troy Bolton took the mound in his last season as a major league baseball player. He went out and pitched a game as if it was a normal game and yet…he threw a game that only 28 other people have thrown. He threw a perfect game." Troy squeezed me tighter to him and smiled into my neck, "He had 15 strikeouts and the other 12 outs came via ground ball or fly outs. No threats were posed throughout the entire game as he handled the game with poise."

They showed highlights of his night on the mound, "It begs to differ that he is ready to walk away from this game. After 19 seasons, he hasn't lost his form. He hasn't had a bad season. He's always been the best of the best. He's the prime ace that absolutely everybody wants on their team. A workhorse…Dan…should he retire?" Dan laughed, "He's 40. The big leagues can wear down a person and why wait until you suck to stop playing? Troy Bolton will only ever be known as the best. He proved himself in this league. He literally sits on top of the world in the baseball community. I mean come on..." Dan stopped as he picked up a piece of paper.

"The man has won 3 World Series, he has 4 Cy Youngs and is well on his way to a 5th." He spoked as he continued with his fingers. "He has 4 no-hitters and 3 MVPS." He laughed, "I mean, Troy Bolton is a SHOO in for the hall of fame and his number will be retired in Kansas City. Absolutely nobody should wear number 14 in Kansas City ever again. He gave them 19 seasons of amazing pitching. Not many people commit to one city for that long and damn he changed it there. He's a legend. His name will die with history as a baseball great."

I squeezed his arm and he smiled softly, "You are quite a legend, Mr. Bolton." He laughed as he kissed my ear and then right below it. "I think if Troy Bolton doesn't retire and things fall apart it won't change everything, but I wouldn't even put it to chance. Troy Bolton is leaving on top and his memory will be forever cherished in Kansas City, in the Major League Baseball community, and I don't know Rick…I think he's making a good move. He has a shoulder injury that does need surgery. Who knows if he would be able to pitch the same after that."

"He hinted that his wife is signing a contract on Monday, any ideas where? She was one of the most sought out announcers once he announced his retirement." Dan laughed, "She had offers from just about anywhere. It'll be interesting to see if she lands back here at ESPN."

Troy muted the TV and I rolled over to face him, "Happy Birthday," he laughed and kissed me softly, "I am so glad you were here for that." I hugged him tightly and he kissed me back hard. We celebrated all night long tonight as the morning was already coming and our kids would be bouncing in the bed soon enough. Kissing him again, I pulled back and yawned resting against him. "A perfect game." I whispered quietly, "I still can't believe it."

"Neither can I. I was literally stunned. I knew it was happening in the 6th inning but I didn't think about it too much and then I made it through the 7th inning. I couldn't breathe when I got back to the dugout and Tyler just sat next to me and was making up some serious bullshit on what I should fix." Troy laughed, "I think he was just as fucking nervous, but nobody talked about it. The inning between the 8th and 9th was really, really hard. I wanted to pace but I did my normal thing and fuck…on the mound." He shook his head, "My mind was racing. I couldn't stop thinking about what was happening around me and Tyler knew when it was getting bad because he would come out and talk to me about you guys. It let me breathe again."

I smiled, thankful, that we were able to provide that to Troy. "When it happened, I was stunned. It was more so than the World Series. I was instantly crying because that was the last big thing I wanted. Of course, I want another Cy Young, I want another World Series. I want those things but that Perfect game basically etches me into the history books for life." A smile formed on my lips as I let my chin rest on his chest, "I'm so proud of you."

He smiled brushing his fingers through my hair and I hugged on him, "40…23 of those together." I whispered. Troy brushed his fingers down his skin and I hugged on him tightly. A tiny knock came at the door and Troy glanced over at it. He groaned as that meant one of the kids wanted in. I sat up as I slipped on Troy's t-shirt and wiggled on a pair of shorts while I tossed a pair of shorts at Troy. He pulled them on and I quickly went over to the door as another knock came.

I opened it up to reveal Addy with tears running down her face as she was holding her blanket. "Sweetie," I whispered as I bent to her level and welcomed her into my arms. "I had a bad dream," she whimpered, and I gently picked her up and I took her over to the bed. Troy sat up concerned as I pulled her into bed with us. "What was it about?" I asked her quietly as Troy rolled onto his side and laid with us.

"I got lost and I couldn't find you guys. I was scared." I kissed the top of her head, "Your daddy and I will always know where you are." I told her, and Troy kissed the side of her head. "I love you, Addy Mae." Troy whispered, and she curled up into Troy's strong arms. I understood why all of my kids liked doing that when they were scared because even, he made me safe. He made me feel so safe wrapped up in those big, strong arms.

"Daddy, Aunt Britt said that you pitched really well today." Troy laughed quietly, "Yea, I did." He said, "I had a perfect game." He told her, and she scrunched her eyebrows looking at him. "In baseball, you have to get 27 outs, especially on the road. I pitched to only 27 batters and none of them got on base. I didn't walk anybody, nobody got a hit, and I didn't hit anybody. There wasn't an error made. Nothing. Not one person got on base and only 28 other people have done that. I am the 29th since baseball ever started."

Addy grinned, "That's really cool, daddy." Troy smiled as he hugged her, "Get some more rest, Addy." She nodded as she made herself comfortable. We both made sure she fell back asleep before he caught my eye. "I love you." I told him and he cracked a smile, "I love you, too."

* * *

 _Thursday, July 28_ _th_ _, 2033_

Troy's POV

"Troy. Bolton." I laughed with Gary on the other end of the line, "A PERFECT GAME?!" I just laughed harder as I sat in the sitting area of our hotel room. "I know, I know," I told him, "I don't know what the hell I did but I am paying for it today. My shoulder hurts like a bitch today." Gary laughed, "I can't believe it. I was watching, and I wouldn't move from my spot. My wife was yelling at me." I chuckled at him as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Troy…what an amazing accomplishment but I am so proud of you." I smiled down in my lap, "Thanks Gary,"

"Also…Happy Birthday. I can't believe you are 40. You make me feel fucking old." I laughed again and shook my head," You're not old, Gary." He laughed himself this time, "Whatever Bolton," I shook my head as I tilted my head back against the wall. "I wish you could have been there last night for it." I told him, "Me, too," he told me with a sigh, "But the next best thing was my couch. I cursed a lot and I about fucking peed my pants." I laughed as I titled my head forward again.

"Thanks, Gary. For everything."

"No problem, Bolton."

I told him good-bye and I then went down my list to the next person. The only person I talked to last night was my mom and dad. They wouldn't stop calling my phone, but I had the most important people with me last night. I didn't need to talk to anybody else because she was here. My kids were here. I dialed Cody's phone number and he answered on the first ring. He sent me several text messages last night but I didn't respond to anybody. I took it in last night.

The after-party and then my own after-party with my wife. It was a good damn night.

"WHAT THE FUCK BOLTON," I laughed again as I looked over at Gabi and Addy sleeping in bed together. "I'm sorry," I told him, "I just tried to keep it low-key last night and celebrate last night. I took it in. It was a damn good night and I saw your text messages. I just was soaking everything in." I smiled, and Cody laughed, "No problem dude, I just, what the actual fuck." I laughed again, "I don't know man, it was crazy. The whole thing was surreal and crazy."

"I'm glad Gabi and the kids were there." I smiled, "Me, too." Cody laughed, "I was fucking freaking out here. Like, freaking out." I laughed, "Yup, I was too. I cried dude. I was crying." Cody laughed, "I would have cried with you. You've done it all man. You just wrote your entrance into the hall of fame in five years." I smiled with a shake of my head, "Also happy birthday dude, you're officially old as fuck." This time a laugh slipped through my mouth.

"I miss ya dude,"

"Me, too. We need a dude's night soon."

"Agreed."

"I know you probably have other calls to make, I'm just…I'm proud of you dude. A perfect fucking game." I laughed with a nod, "Yea, it was quite a perfect game." I shook my head and I laughed tilting my head back as Cody and I talked for a few more moments. Once we hung up, I knew who my next call was. He was the only other person to send me a thousand text messages. I called him and he quickly answer the phone.

"A perfect game."

"A perfect game," I confirmed.

He laughed, "Dude, I can't believe it. I wish I was there. Fuck." I smiled listening to my younger brother, "I can't wait for you to hit the cycle." Luke laughed from the other end of the phone, "I am so excited for you, Troy. So excited." I bit down on my lip, "I wish you could have been here, but it was a really good night. Gabi and the kids were here. I know I should have talked to everybody last night but I enjoyed my dinner with the kids and then the after party and then then the after after party in my bed." Luke laughed, "I bet it was a good night. I am so damn proud, Troy."

I closed my eyes with happiness and I tried to keep all emotion at bay, but some was slipping through, "I really appreciate that, Luke. I cannot wait to cheer for you." Luke laughed, "Me, too. I think next year will be the year. I am having one hell of a season here."

"I know, your stats have been killer." I told him, "I bet Emily, and everybody was happy." I laughed, "Yea, I had about 200 hundred text messages. 100 of them came from you and Cody alone. Another 50 from Zach and Josh." He laughed on the other end of the phone as I chuckled, "It was a good night. I am trying to call everybody back." Luke chuckled on the other end, "I about shit myself watching you yesterday. The whole clubhouse was watching the last three innings together. It was surreal."

"Tell me about it. I didn't really catch on until the 6th inning when I started replaying the innings and my head like snapped over to the scoreboard and I saw a whole lot of zeros. I was just doing my thing and then I was nervous. I could only think about that and it was nerve wracking. Tyler had to keep telling me to focus on something, anything else than the game on hand. It was a damn good night."

"I can only imagine, also, happy birthday."

"Thanks dude, I appreciate it."

"Any big plans?" I laughed, "Celebrate. My wife and kids are here so it'll be even better. I think we're going to a late brunch soon and then maybe something else in Baltimore. I don't know. We'll see." Luke laughed, "Sounds amazing. I'll see you soon. Tell the kiddos I say hi," I nodded, "Will do. Tell Emerson I say hello." Luke and I bid good-bye as I breathed freely as I hung up the phone. I went over, and I slid into bed with Gabi as I pulled her against me.

Gabi smiled, and I kissed her temple, "Happy birthday, baby." I laughed, "You've said that a few times already." She laughed, and her eyes opened, and I stared into those deep brown eyes, "You're so fucking beautiful," I whispered brushing her dark hair away from her face. She smiled against my touch and I pressed my lips to her as I glanced at our daughter in the bed when the door burst open from the other side. I was getting tackled by two other kids.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!" Logan screeched, and I laughed as Gabi laughed rolling out from underneath of me. Grey bounced on me as I shook my head, "I am so happy that you guys are here," I said squeezing both of them tightly. "Dad, how old are you?" Grey asked as he curled into Gabi's lap. Gabi smiled, "Your daddy is old." She teased, and I rolled my eyes, "In 7 months you'll be the same age." I taunted back. She smiled, "Dad is 40," Logan told Grey and Grey squinted, "Old." He clarified causing both Gabi and I to laugh.

Addy woke up and she smiled, "Addy, it's dad's birthday!" Logan said, and I laughed, Addy grinned, "Happy birthday," she said snuggling into me other side. I kissed the top of her head as it didn't take long for Makenli to join us. All six of us lying in bed together. "You guys know, this is the best thing ever." I told them quietly, my eyes caught Gabi, those brown eyes filled with tears as I grabbed her hand. "Having all five of you here with me? I didn't need last night. I just need this morning." Gabi closed her eyes and I squeezed her hand as the kids all smiled at me.

"I love you guys,"

"I love you too," we bid out from all the kids and I just held onto all of them because this was truly all I needed. My beautiful wife, and my four kids. If I couldn't have them, then I wanted nothing.

* * *

 **HELLO! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was definitely a fun one to write! Such a fun memory for the Bolton family!**

 **On another note: I am so thankful for your comments on Grey. You guys are right. There is a lack of development with Grey but I think it kind of develops throughout the story. I know there are some scenes in future chapters that are more Grey involved. I also think Grey doesn't have "one" thing he is good at because…he is still trying to find what he wants to be involved in and good at. I think it's hard to make him great in school when he's just entering first grade and he's still testing out different areas of sports. So, that's mostly why he doesn't have one thing. Grey is just the funny go lucky kind of kid! I really do love the discussion though and I do think more about it as I write future chapters. The next several chapters have been written for quite some time so it may be a while before you see more. I really do appreciate it!**

 **Also: people have asked about His Girl the sequel to Coach's Daughter…It will debut the moment it has 10 chapters completed! That way it has a really, really good head start. Especially with me entering nursing school! I have completed 5 chapters and am almost finished with the 6** **th** **so not too much more! I'll give you notice before it goes live though!**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews and love! Let me know what you guys thought!**

 **Jo**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. First Day of School

Chapter 11 – First Day of School

 _Friday, August 5_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Troy's POV_

"Troy, you were 39 years and 364 days old when you through your first perfect game…how special was that for you? The very last thing to do in your 30s?" I chuckled into the microphone as I nodded, "It was a pretty special way to say good-bye to 30." I announced with a nod. "It was a really, really good night for everybody. I am still shocked everybody wants to talk about it." I said with a chuckle, "Is it even more special knowing that you are retiring in just a few months?"

"Yea, it really is," I said readjusting myself on the table as I twisted my hat backward. "It was the one thing I haven't been able to do, and I am glad I got to check it off." I said with a nod, "How about your wife signing with Fox Sports for Saturday night baseball?" another asked, I beamed with pride, "Yea, man, I am so excited for her. If I could add a word in front of that I would but I am so proud of her. So, so proud. She is chasing her dreams again and I just…I am inspired by her most of the time." I paused thinking about that special day in our lives. "She's been very excited about it and it's finally official. She's going to do such an amazing job."

"I heard she had many offers,"

I nodded, "Yea, a ton of offers came through but she did what I did. She thought about what would be best for our family. Our kids have depended on her for quite some time now and they only know Gabi being home. She has been their key source as she let me live my dreams and do all of this. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been there last week throwing that perfect game." I smiled, "So Gabi realized that we needed to start slow, but she also wanted a big spot for her. Luckily, Fox Sports gave her that opportunity. She gets a big game a week that many people tune into. She'll get post-season games. She's going to be amazing."

"Are the kids happy that they are staying in the baseball world?" I nodded, "I think so. They are a little unsure but excited none the less. My brother is still trucking along in the minors and will hopefully be up in Boston before too long." I breathed in deeply as I waited for the next question. "How have the days following the perfect game been? Your next outing was just five innings." I nodded, "My shoulder was bugging me a little bit. I threw a lot of pitches and put a lot of stress on it on that day. It was a well, well worth it." I said with a nod, "Yet, it was sore the next time around. Already feeling ten times better."

"Are you still planning on retiring?" I laughed and nodded, "Yes, I sure am."

"Even though you haven't ever had a moment where you just weren't the Ace that you are?" I nodded, "I don't want to ruin my career because I keep pushing forward and keep playing. I have had undoubtedly a fantastic career." I said with a simple shrug, "I have done a lot of cool things, I have achieved things on a team level and on a personal level, and I have never been the guy who sucks because he's 40 and doesn't know how to quit. It's time for me to quit. I am having surgery as soon as the season is over for my shoulder so that I can spend the rest of my life throwing with my son." I said with a shrug, "I don't want to rush back and have a below average season. I want to leave on a high note and this is my high note."

"Are you going to coach in the majors?" another asked, and I shook my head, "Not right now. My kids are young still. They range from 6 to 13 and I just want to spend time with them. I want to coach them. I want to laugh and be with them and I made my wife a huge promise when she stepped back. She needs her turn in the spotlight as I have had 19 years of my own. She stepped back to take care of the kids and it's my turn to step back and take care of the kids."

"Is Grey a future big leaguer?" I laughed with a shrug, "I have no clue. I'm actually leaving here and going to pick him up from summer camp. It's time for some Grey and dad time. He's the youngest and the only little man I have. I try to take him out and do something with him when I have the chance. I will definitely support him if he wants to go down that path, but I will also support him if he wants to play football, sing in a band, or dance with his friends. I really don't care what my kids do. As long as they are happy."

"What is by far your favorite baseball memory?" I smiled, "I don't know, there are so many huge milestones. The Perfect Game is definitely high on the list of amazing moments. Yet, my first no-hitter was pretty special as it was less than 24 hours after my twin girls were born. My first big league start was amazing as well. It's so hard to pick when you have 19 years of memories. Every World Series start, every All-Star election, all of it was so special. All of my memories in Kansas City will be held dearly to my heart."

"Is your family planning on leaving Kansas City?" another reporter asked and I laughed, "Absolutely not. We have so much here. We built our dream house, both of our families are here, all of our best friends. I have Swings Kansas City that I will be heavily involved in. All of our kids are embedded into their schools with all of their friends. Kansas City will forever be our home."

"Are you already planning your speech for the hall of fame?" I laughed, "C'mon guys, we have a solid 6 years before that happens." I said, "You are a shoo first-round vote in," I laughed shaking my head again, "I'm not going to say anything on that. We can talk in 5-6 years." I said with another nervous laugh. "Do you think you'll get another Cy Young?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I can only pitch my best and see how everything falls at the end of the year."

"Have you done any more imaging on your shoulder?" I shook my head, "No. I don't think I will the rest of the year. My prognosis will not change."

"Are you going to miss the game?"

My eyes drifted to the reporter as I chewed on my lip. I finally gave a really sad smile with a shrug, "After 19 years…what do you think?"

* * *

I picked up Grey from summer camp as I waited in the office for his counselor to bring him to the center. This was Grey's big thing for the summer. His friends all did it from school and he begged us when he found out that they all went to summer camp. He didn't go all the time but enough to make him happy. They swam and played games all day. It was good for him to get around other boys than Finn and it gave Gabi a small break when she was taking the girls from place to place. I tapped my fingers on the desk as Gabi was off getting ready for her big party tomorrow. She had been gifted a spa day plus was getting her hair done. It was a day well deserved for her.

"Dad!" Grey ran in with his backpack on his back, his hair wet from swimming as he made me promise that I wouldn't pick him up before they went swimming. Even though we had a big pool in our backyard that he could literally get into any time we were home. "Hey big man," I said with a smile as he came over and I picked him up in a tight hug. "How was swimming?" I asked as I knelled to be eye level with him. "Good. I played with River and Byson. We swam all around the pool." I smiled as I thanked his counselor as we began to walk out.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," I told him as I guided him to my car with his car seat in the back. "What do you want to do?" I asked, and Grey pondered on it for a few moments as we got him buckled in the back. "I think I want to go get ice cream and then can we go to the jump place?" I smiled with a nod, "Yea, we sure can. How about we flip them though okay? I don't want you getting sick while you are constantly jumping."

"Will you jump with me?" I nodded my head," Yea, of course, that's what Dad and Grey day is about." I reminded him, and he smiled as he looked out the window as I drove towards UrbanAir. My phone rang, and I picked it up. "Hello?" I answered, "Troy, hey, what did you and Grey decide to do?" Gabi asked, "We're off to UrbanAir but aren't you supposed to be relaxing?" I asked, and she giggled from the other end. My smile spread over my lips at that laugh. After 23 years it still made my heart sing. "Yes, I am."

"Mmm…yes, you are drinking wine in the middle of the day."

"No, I've had a glass of wine. Stop judging." I laughed and shook my head as I looked back at Grey, "We'll be there for about an hour and then we're going to get ice cream before I drop him off at home with my mom and the twins."

"Is Logan with Rollyn?"

"Yes, she's staying the night."

"So just three of them tonight?" she asked, "Yes," I reminded her. She sighed, "Okay,"

"Brie?" I asked, "Yes?"

"Go relax. I've got the kids."

"You're the best."

I shook my head as I hung up the phone and I pulled into UrbanAir. Grey grew excited as I parked and we both hopped out. "Dad, I love spending time with you." I laughed as I held tightly onto his hand. "I love spending time with you. I wish we could have more time with each other." I said and Grey shrugged, "I love that you play baseball though. It's really cool." I smiled as walked in and I slid our passes over that we had here every year.

The kids loved to frequent this place and it did a great job getting all of their energy out. I helped Grey in as we kicked off his tennis shoes. I kicked off my own shoes as I tilted my head back as the kids were all jumping and playing around on this summer day. I breathed in deeply as Grey lead me off to one of his favorite areas. He jumped on and I was quick after him. His giggle sounded throughout the room and I felt my chest warm.

Grey was our youngest but was probably the most diverse out of all of them. He loved music, he loved sports, he was really good with school already, and he knew how to work the crowd. He was the jack of all trades. Grey was a really good mixture of Gabi and I's personalities. Logan was a good mix of our looks and Grey was a mix of our personalities. "Dad, watch," he flipped, and I laughed as he took gymnastics last summer and still held a high interest.

He flipped again, and I clapped, "Good job," I applauded, and I even did my own flip as his giggle filled the area. "Are you ready to start 1st grade?" I asked him, he nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes! I am so excited. Addy and Mac said that first grade was a lot of fun!" I smiled as our girls were going to enter the second grade. Just one full grade ahead of their brother. That would prove interesting as high school approached. Always having their younger brother nearby.

"I think Mrs. Brady is your teacher," I told him, and he grinned, "Just like Addy and Mac?" I nodded with a smile and he giggled as he flipped again. "Dad, are you going to the playoffs again?" he asked, and I nodded, "Most likely." I told him, "I think so."

"Cool. I like the playoffs. We get to miss some school too." I smiled as they did always enjoy that. "I love that you guys get to come," I told him, and he grinned as we continued to bounce with each other. Tomorrow, Gabi has planned to take all of them back to school shopping in the morning so that I could attend before I had to report to the stadium. I looked at my wrist to see that we only had about fifteen minutes left.

Grey and I jumped around for a little bit longer on the trampolines as he was starting to sweat with the outdoor heat seeping into the area around us. He was all smiles and laughs this afternoon and I wish I could bottle up his innocence and keep him this young forever. Old enough that we could talk and have fun with each other but young enough that he will still crawl into our laps and hold onto us. He would curl into our laps and still want our attention.

I breathed in deeply as I nodded towards Grey, "C'mon buddy, it's time to get going if we want that ice cream." He nodded as we made our way off the floor. We both slipped our shoes back on our feet and I made sure I had everything. "C'mon, if we get you changed then you can come to the stadium with me. I don't really want our day to end." Grey let a wide grin spill over his face and I smiled. I fucking loved my kids.

* * *

Gabi's POV

 _Saturday, August 6_ _th_ _, 2033_

"Mom, what about this one?" I heard Troy choke behind me as I twisted around to see her with a tiny crop top. I laughed as I directed my eyes back to Troy. "I think your dad said no." I laughed, and Logan rolled her eyes as I scrolled through the racks of clothes. It was our annual back to school shopping that we did every year. We found one open day on the weekend and we all go out as a family. Grey stood at my leg as we were in a pretty girly store.

"Dad," Grey said twisting around and Troy laughed, "Yea, we'll go see what we can find. I obviously am not wanted here either." He joked causing me a laugh as he pecked my cheek before taking Grey's hand and walking back out the store in the mall. Makenli and Addy were discussing a few dresses together. "Logan, you need to be tasteful for your dad and it is school." She rolled her eyes and I laughed myself as I just peered through the rack some more.

"Mom, we found some!" I nodded my head as I looked through what they found, and I smiled as they were really good choices. Logan brought me some of her choices and I agreed with most as I then made them all go try some on. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I took a seat on the back wall. The past week has been crazy. I signed my contract on Monday causing a ton of buzz with Troy's perfect game just last week. It had been an insane couple of days and the girls were hosting a big party tonight to celebrate.

My phone buzzed as I picked it up to see Ellie and Mallory started a group chat. I read through the text messages about tonight as I knew that I had to be at the downtown hotel tonight at 8 pm. Troy would come with the rest of the guys after the game tonight, but we were getting a head start. Lilly was coming over to babysit with Dean tonight and I knew they were both going to do just fine with all four of my crazy kids. My phone buzzed again, and it was a text from Emily.

 _Emily: Baby is on its way!_

I smiled as she had included Troy in on the text as this was only adding to our exciting news for this weekend. The girls showed me all of their outfits as my phone buzzed again with Troy's message to Emily.

 _Troy: Yes! So excited for you and Finn. Keep us updated._

I sent back a heart emoji as I grabbed the clothes that I approved for the girls as they all came strolling back out. "Guys, Aunt Emily is having her baby today or tomorrow," I said causing squeals from the twins and a smile from Logan. "I can't wait. I love Sterling!" I smiled as Sterling was adorable and a great addition to our family. Sterling Brook Lewis came thriving into this world just over three years ago and I was so excited for another itty bitty.

"We should go pick out a new outfit for the next nephew," I told them as I sent Troy a text to meet at the baby store just down the way. They were all excited as we checked out and headed for the baby store. Troy was standing outside with Grey lifted in his arms as they had a single bag on his wrist. Troy smiled as we approached and Grey shot off his own grin. "Hey guys, you want to help pick something out for your cousin?" I questioned, and they all cheered as they went into the store as they began to look over in the blue area.

I started to walk in after them when Troy tugged me back gently, "Stay right here," he whispered into my ear as he pressed a kiss behind my ear. I smiled as I hugged on his arm, our eyes watched all four of our kids work together to find an outfit that was suitable for their baby cousin. "I love them," Troy whispered into my ear as we were both captivated by each one of them. I smiled with a nod, "Me, too." He kissed my temple as the kids finally turned looking for the two of us.

"Busted," he said with a laugh and I smiled as I laced my fingers through his. I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

I stepped into the hotel room as we had rented out a bunch of rooms tonight, so we didn't have to drive home later. "Oh momma, you are sexy as fuck." Mallory catcalled as I walked through, I let out a laugh as I took in my skin-tight black dress that stopped at mid-thigh. The lacey exterior showing off my curves and the blue suede heels giving me an extra few inches. My hair was down in its natural curls.

"Troy Bolton is going to die when he sees you." I let out a laugh and a smile, "Yes, that is the point." I said twisting around for them to see. I glanced in the mirror at the plunging V-neck line that showed off the boobs I developed after having kids. The sleeves went to my wrist, but my skin was exposed underneath the lace on my arms. It was simply gorgeous. Melissa and Alex were already sipping on cocktails on one of the beds as I went to pour my own.

"Sorry, I'm late," Becca burst through the door and I smiled, "No worries. We were just getting started." I told her with a smile as we pushed back the time to 9 pm to allow all of us to get our kids to bed, have our sitters prepared to stay and to get out of the house. The boys were in the bottom of the 9th inning so they would be done in just a few minutes. I reapplied my lipstick as we all gossiped while we talked and waited for the guys.

Josh, Zach, Chase, and Collin were holding down the fort in the men's hotel room for now. Cody must have just joined them as Casen, Troy, and a few of the other guys would be joining us tonight. More wives began to trickle in along with a few of my friends. I hugged on each of them and thanked them for coming to celebrate. Britt walked through the door with the biggest smile on her face as I gave her a tight squeeze. "The boys were leaving the clubhouse," Britt said, and I nodded as I put my phone away to just enjoy the night with all of my friends.

Mallory came and sat by me as she grinned, "I cannot wait. Troy basically gave us the credit card and told us to spoil the fuck out of you." I laughed as my face turned a shade of red, "Sounds about right," I said taking another sip of my drink. "We have a private lounge, bottle service, and a driver for all of us tonight." She squealed causing me to laugh. Ellie hugged me tightly, "I am so happy for you," I smiled as I hugged her back. "You deserve this spotlight, babe. You absolutely deserve it."

I felt the tears pull and I bit my lip as I just squeezed my eyes shut trying to will them away. It wasn't too much longer before we got the text that the boys had all arrived. We all began to filter out of the room and to the elevator as I checked my make-up in the mirror outside doing a quick touch-up before riding down to the lobby. "I can't wait to see Troy Bolton die," Ellie mumbled who looked damn good herself for Chase.

The elevators opened, and we spilled off as I spotted the group from a mile away. A group of guys all chatting and laughing as women were milling around. My eyes quickly found him first and my body heated from just seeing him. He was in a pair of skinny black pants with a white short-sleeve button up. His tan arms were being showcased with his massive muscles in his arms. His hair was tousled from his shower before showing up and his leather watch on his wrist.

He laughed about something as his smile appeared on his face. Damn, he looked fantastic. The amount of noise that was made from our own group caught his attention. He twisted his head around to see us coming and those eyes zeroed in on my quickly. My body heated again just from one look as those eyes went from joking and having fun to desire in a snap. Those blue orbs tracked from my hair all the way to my feet as he couldn't tear those eyes away.

Fuck, we were _both_ in trouble tonight.

He moved away from his group and closer to me as I let a smile break over my lips and he just shook his head as he looked to be in pain. "Like something?" I asked as I got closer to him and he snorted with a laugh. "Like something?" he questioned back as he let his hands drop to my hips, "How about love something?" he leaned in as I felt him inhale my scent as if I was a drug. His drug. "Jesus, Brie, you are freaking gorgeous." I felt the heat rush back again and he tilted my head backward.

"So, fucking sexy," his voice dropped low and his pull of my body against his body showed me that he did, in fact, want me right this minute. I giggled like a teenager and kissed him gently in the public eye of the lobby. "I'm glad you like it," I said as I spun around for him and again, he let out a laugh, "Brie, baby, like is not a strong enough word. Fuck, I can't find a strong enough word for how much I like it." I smiled as I kissed him again and he hooked our arms together.

"This night is all about you babe," he reminded me, and I smiled as the girls paired off with their significant others and I leaned into my husband. "Just so you are aware, I am going to decloth you faster than I have ever before when we get back. I need you, so badly." I cracked a grin as my mission had already been accomplished tonight. We all piled into the cars as I sat right next to Troy. Our hands enclosed with each other as we all began to talk with our friends.

Casen and Cody sat in the car with us as we all began to discuss current topics. Troy avoided baseball conversations like the plague as we rode further into downtown. Once we arrived at the club, Troy took lead as he tugged on me to stay close. A group was gathered outside and once Troy Bolton was spotted, the line was quickly pulling out cell phones. Troy ducked his head as I ducked mine with his as all of our friends followed.

It was well after 11 by the time we got inside to the club, "Bolton," Troy said as he reached over to hand the guy a bill. The guy nodded as he began to take our party upstairs to the private area. The music was thumping throughout the place and was alive and well. It shook the floor as the colors danced around us as we went. Once we arrived, bottles of Grey Goose were already sitting around. Troy quickly had two drinks made up for us as he then pulled me into a dark corner.

"Troy," I said with a laugh and he shook his head as his lips devoured mine. "No, I can't wait another fucking minute to not kiss you like I need to kiss you. I need this out of my system or I'll be fucking you in an hour." His words were serious, and I felt my whole body tingle. He kissed me again, this time rougher and with more need. His tongue tasting every inch of my mouth. His teeth nipping at my lips as if he couldn't get enough. As if we hadn't done this a thousand times before.

"Troy, your drinks," somebody called out and Troy groaned frustrated as he pulled away, our breathing rapid as he closed his eyes. "Fuck, okay, c'mon." I laughed as he laced our fingers together and we emerged. Troy grabbed our drinks as he handed me the vodka water with lime. "Gabi, babe, you look beautiful." Britt said, I smiled, "I feel it tonight."

"All about you," Troy sang, my cheeks blushed red, "I'm not used to this being about me." I reminded him, and he nodded, "I know. That's why we did it all. We are going to do it all tonight because you deserve it." I shook my head with a smile appearing on my face. We went from person to person socializing as we would also hit the dance floor every now and then. "Gabi, are you excited?" Josh finally asked me, and I grinned, "I am so excited. I'm nervous about the change but so excited to get back in the booth and back to work."

Josh grinned, "We'll make sure Troy doesn't kill the kids." I felt Troy roll his eyes from behind me and I just laughed with amusement, "Troy Bolton is going to do just fine with our kids. Plus, I'll be here all the time. I'll most likely fly into the city early Saturday morning, stay the night, and fly home Sunday morning. Missing as little as possible." I said with a shrug as the club thumped around us. The night ticking away as I did feels special tonight.

Troy was doing everything to make sure I was catered too. "You're going to rock it," Casen said, I thanked everybody who was here for coming. I was so thankful for all of them. So thankful. My eyes drug to Troy who was getting us another drink. My body buzzing with electricity as his eyes were drifting from one thing to another before they landed on me. His eyes filling mine, that blue dragging me in, and all of the want.

I finished off my last drink as I set my cup down and walked over to him. He smirked as I approached as he must have saw it on my face. I was on a damn mission. He told the bartender to hold the drinks as he grabbed my waist, "Mrs. Bolton, what are you up too?" he questioned as his lips hovered over mine. I smirked, "I think I need you for a hot minute." He grinned as he quietly dragged me off, he went through one door to another door before he twisted around to lock it.

"Fucking hell, Brie, you have driven me fucking nuts tonight." I couldn't say anything back before his lips were on mine. The assault of the lips again. I unzipped his fly as I didn't want to be gone too long from our little party. We could explore and devour later tonight, I just needed him. The release so I could make it the rest of the night. He had me smoldering all night long with a buzz of need and want. His hands pushed up my dress with ease and I gripped at his neck to keep him close.

"I love you," I whispered to his lips and he let a small smile work over his lips, "I love you, too."

* * *

 _Sunday, August 7_ _th_ _, 2033_

I woke up in the suite of all suites that Troy reserved for last night. His naked body was pressed against the mattress, one arm was thrown over my own body. After we got back to the hotel around three in the morning last night, we didn't sleep for several more hours. In the middle of our sex-a-thon, we had gotten a text that baby boy Lewis was born. He arrived early this morning and we were so excited for Emily.

I curled into his side and he moaned into the pillow, "I'm fucking old when I feel like this the next morning." He mumbled, and I laughed as I kissed on his face. "It was a really great night last night, I can't thank you enough," I whispered into his ear and those blue eyes opened to look right at me. His fingers moved hair behind my ear and he shook his head, "No, Gabs, I can't throw enough of those parties to thank you for everything you have ever done for me."

I kissed him softly and he pulled me into his embrace, they had Sunday Night Baseball tonight giving him and Casen plenty of time to recover before tonight. His lips captured mine again and I gave in for those few minutes. "I love you," I whispered into his ear, "I love you, too." His fingers stroked my cheek and he sighed, "We better go get the kids so I can go snuggle my nephew." Troy said rolling over to reach for his cell phone.

"Yes, will you tell Logan to get everybody up and ready?" I questioned, and he nodded as he sent off a text message. His arms flopping over his eyes, "Can you believe the kids start school Wednesday? It feels like it starts earlier and earlier every single year." Troy complained, and I agreed as it didn't help with his schedule. I had already emailed most of the schools that the kids would be traveling a bit more than normal as it was the final run of his season.

Troy and I both got up as we took a shower together before we both dressed in casual clothes before our night at the stadium tonight. Troy took my luggage as we got to my car and we got inside. Troy turned it over and our hands slipped together as we drove home while listening to some of our favorite songs. "I know that you don't feel like you are able to appreciate my thanks right now but I am so thankful for last night. It was amazing." Troy smiled kissing my forehead.

We pulled into the house, but it didn't take long for our kids to fill the car. Logan asked us about the pictures that were surfacing on Twitter last night. "Mom, you looked really, really good last night." Logan said, and I smiled, "Thanks sweet girl," I kissed her forehead as I made sure all of the kids got buckled in as Logan smiled. "Dad, did mom look good last night or what?" a smirk came over Troy's face as he nodded his head, "Yea, your mom rocked the whole room last night." I smiled as I squeezed Troy's hand.

"Mom, did Aunt Emily tell you the baby's name yet?" I shook my head, "Not yet, we would never tell anybody your guys names until they came to meet you. Everybody always tried to guess but they never got it." I teased, and Troy smiled, "Especially with Makenli. We fought over your name so much." Makenli laughed, "Why?" she questioned. "One, your mom wanted to name you Hayden, but I didn't like Adalyn and Hayden together." Troy explained as I rolled my eyes, "Finally, she liked Makenli but then we argued over how to spell it. She wanted McKinley like the mountain and I wanted it to be more unique. We compromised with how it is today."

Makenli laughed, "What about me?" Adalyn asked, and I smiled, "Sweet girl, your name came quick. It was always one of my favorite names and your dad mentioned it one day and I immediately said yes." A smile crossed her lips, "Then we found two middle names that worked well and bam we had a name. It worked out really well because you both are so perfect for your names." I said as I twisted to look at them. "What about me mom?" Logan asked from the back and I laughed, "Oh your name was fun. Grandma Kylie kept telling us to go non-traditional. To do something fun and unique. So, we did, we went through a bunch of fun names and when your daddy picked your middle name, we thought Logan went really well with it. Logan Briella. That way you could go by your middle name if you didn't love your first name."

She smiled, "Why Briella?" Troy smirked, "I call your mom Brie, and Papi calls her Ella so I combined the names to honor your mom." I smiled as Troy squeezed my hand as we looked at Grey, "Finally, Grey, buddy, your name didn't take us very long either. We mostly just debated on your middle name. It was either going to be Jack or Alexander after our dads. We figured since Bolton was going to be passed down that Alexander would pass my dad's down." I explained. "Why Grey? It's a color." Addy asked.

I shrugged, "It's a beautiful name, masculine, and strong. Just like Grey." I said with a wink as Troy pulled into the hospital. "Your dad mentioned it one day, we didn't know if Grey was a boy or a girl when I had him. We knew all three of you were girls, but we kept Grey a surprise." I said with a smile as I took my seatbelt off to face them. "If he was a girl, we were going to name her Embry Grace."

"Oh, that's really pretty," Makenli said and I smiled, "But you were a little guy and we were so excited to finally have a boy. Your dad even cried." Troy rolled his eyes with a small smile playing on his lips. "You're right." He acknowledges as we both got out of the car. The kids tumbled out as we held hands walking through the parking lot towards the hospital. We went up the floors to the maturity ward. We were buzzed in and we all signed in before we walked down the hallway.

Lucille and Jack both walked out of the hospital room and the kids squealed with excitement. They all greeted their grandparents with tight hugs and excitement. Troy wrapped his arm around me as he greeted his parents with a nod. "He's adorable," Lucille said with a bright smile on her face. I smiled back, "I am so excited for some sweet baby snuggles." I told her, and she gave me a hug as she then hugged Troy.

We ushered the kids into the room as Emily was sitting on the bed with a little bundle in her arms. She was smiling down at the blue hat and her eyes were surveying every single part of her baby. I remember those moments. Just trying to soak everything in. To remember how little, they actually were. Finn and Sterling were sitting in a chair close by as they all looked up at all six of us enter. "Hey, guys!" Finn said, he got up putting Sterling back down but that didn't last long as Sterling grinned at Troy. He ran over throwing his arms in the air and Troy picked him up happily.

I hugged Finn, "Congrats!" I said and each of the kids hugged them. I smiled as I went over to Emily. I peeked over, and she smiled up, "He's beautiful," I whispered as he looked just like Sterling did when he was that little. "Thank you," she said, and I felt my heart fall into a puddle. She offered him to me and I happily took him, he let out a tiny cry leaving his momma. My heart ached for something that small again as I devoured him with my eyes.

"Guys, meet Tucker James Lewis," Emily said, and I felt his arms wrap around my neck gently pulling me backward. "He's beautiful," Troy said towards his sister and she smiled as I felt his eyes all over me. "No wonder you guys had four kids," Finn joked, and Troy let out a laugh from behind me as he kissed the top of my head. I sat down so all of the kids could get a peek at their new cousin. "Tucker and Sterling," I said with a grin and Emily smiled.

"The dynamic duo."

* * *

 _Wednesday, August 10_ _th_ _, 2033_

I flipped pancakes over as Troy was packing school lunches behind me. He was leaving tonight for a long road stretch but was thankful that he was here for the first day of school. We would drop Logan off for her first day of 8th grade and then escort the three youngest to 1st and 2nd grade for the very first time. "Can you believe next year we'll have a high schooler?" Troy asked twisting around to face me. I groaned as that soon to be high schooler was upstairs putting on make-up and her first day of school outfit.

We had decided that our kids were all going to go to a private school for high school. We planned on sending Logan to a mixed high school as we didn't want her completely around girls all the time. She would still have her friends from swim team and Audrey was going with her. Cody was even the principal at that school making all of us more comfortable with the transition. The twins would probably go there, too. They had fantastic sports programs but also were highly rated in academics.

Grey might be the only one to go to an all-boys school. It would depend on his athletics and what he wanted to do. We would be open to letting the twins go somewhere else as well as long as it was the perfect fit for them. Yet, that decision was a long way away.

Taking in a deep breath, I finished the pancakes as Logan came into the kitchen. "Good morning!" she sang, and I laughed as I kissed her cheek, "Did you dose?" I asked as she piled three pancakes on her plate. "Yes, mom," I laughed as Troy helped make the girls and Grey's plate. "Momma," Makenli said coming down in a pretty white dress. "Yes?" I asked as I twisted, and she held her favorite blue converse in her hands. "Will you help?" I nodded as I gave her the right shoes for the right feet.

Addy was next, and she was wearing the same dress but in a different color. I helped her with the white converse as Troy helped them into chairs and began to feed them pancakes and fruit. "Grey," Troy called out for him and I heard the grumble from upstairs. I chuckled as Grey definitely took after Troy and me when it came to our sleep. He came down the stairs in a rumpled pair of shorts with a dirty t-shirt. "Grey, that is not the outfit I laid out," I told him, and he looked up at me annoyed as Troy almost spit his coffee back out.

"Sorry, buddy, you need to look nice today, okay? We're going to take a picture and I can promise in three years you won't want that shirt on." Grey rolled his eyes as Troy laughed shaking his head back and forth. Troy showed him to his spot to get him to eat as I went upstairs to grab his clothes. I brought back the clean khaki shorts with a white polo t-shirt and his tennis shoes. We let him eat first as he didn't say much at breakfast.

"Logan, what do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked her as I pulled out the piece of paper that I filled out on the first day of school and the very last day of school. It was a tradition and it was fun to look back on them throughout the years. "Doctor," she announced, I smiled, "That's amazing, Lolo," I told her as I wrote it down. My eyes took in her blue eyes with her hair straight past her shoulders. Troy smiled as he leaned next to me while I moved on to the next one. "Makenli?" I questioned looking up.

Her hair was braided down her back and a headband slipped in her hair, "Uhm…I want to play soccer when I grow up." Troy grinned, "I can sure help you with that." Troy said, "Lolo, you might need to go find Uncle Finn for that." Logan laughed as Makenli happily ate up her pancakes. "Addy?" she had the same hairstyle as Makenli, requesting the same as if they enjoyed tricking people. "I want to be a writer."

"You'd be amazing," I said as she had said that several years in a row. She has always loved books and I helped her grow that passion. Ellie did too as she even put in a kid's section at her bookstore/coffee shop that Addy devoured. "Grey?" I questioned, and his eyes looked at me, the spitting image of Troy Bolton. I breathed in deeply and he tapped his chin. "I think I want to be a firefighter. I like to help people." Troy smiled, "You'd do amazing, Grey."

"I'd also want to play baseball." Grey said, "Maybe soccer with Makenli," I laughed, "I just want to be with you guys," his young voice said with a smile and I felt my chest warm. I wrote down the last part because that was my favorite out of all of them. When he grew up, he wanted to be with family. Our little family man.

"I love it, buddy." They all cleaned up their plates as Troy and I refilled our coffees before we changed Grey's clothes, slipped on all of the new backpacks with all of their new supplies, and then ushered them out the door. We piled them all into the car to get them to school on time. Lunch boxes and water bottles littered the car as I began to go through the schedule for after school. Our morning routine.

"Tonight, Logan, I'll pick you up and then you,"

"Wait, I was going to try-out for Volleyball," she said quickly, "I forgot to mention it but a few of my friends are and I've played before. I want to try and see if I can make the team." Troy and I shared a look as I felt my own smile tug onto my face. "Yea, of course, what time will you be done?" I asked as I penciled into my phone. "Around 5:30." She said with a smile, "Good. That'll be perfect. I am going to pick up the kiddos at school. We'll get them snacks and then we'll pick you up. You'll have to go straight to the game though." I said, and she nodded as she was used to that.

"Then we'll see dad before the game starts. We'll leave early so you can all get to bed at a decent time tonight. You'll be tired. Dad won't be back until next Wednesday night." A few of the kids pouted through the car as Troy squeezed my knee. "Okay, you guys, I am so excited for all of you. You are going to have such a perfect first day of school. Logan, I hope you do so well with your volleyball try-outs." She smiled and I squeezed her knee as we pulled up to school.

"I love you, Lolo. Have a great first day of school." I kissed her cheek on the way out as Troy squeezed her hand. "Text us if anything is wrong okay?" Troy said I could see the fear in his eyes as his little girl was entering a school full of boys with hormones at large. She smiled as she kissed his cheek, "I will, Dad. I love you." He breathed easier and she squeezed his shoulder. "Good luck!" he called as the kids bid a good-bye to her.

I shared a look with Troy and I smiled, "C'mon guys, let's go."

Troy smiled as we pulled away, I loved the first day of school. I always have. It was fun to see the excitement and the new beginnings. I breathed in deeply while I glanced at my younger three who were all chatting. The twins giving Grey tips about first grade and how he should do things. He took it all in and his eyes glanced around nervously, "Mom, I'm nervous." He admitted, and I gave him a reassuring smile. "I know, baby. It's okay to be nervous. I bet once you and Finn get together it'll be better."

He grinned at Finn being in his class and I shook my head as I smiled over at Troy, yes, this was a good day.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I had it up on my computer yesterday but my day got away from me. I was getting ready to review and edit it and then my cousin got me carried away with planning our vacation and we went out to the bars for the Chiefs football watch parties. So…it was just a busy day. Thank you for being patient! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was a lot of fun to have some Troy and Gabi time!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please REVIEW!**

 **Next Update: February 3** **rd**


	12. Always There

**You guys aren't prepared for this. That's for sure. So…prepare yourself.**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Always There

Thursday, August 18th, 2033

Troy's POV

I slapped hands as I walked through the locker room as I had another successful outing. 40 and I could still pitch. I looked around the Kauffman Stadium clubhouse and I breathed in the air that I could visibly feel the happiness. We were leading the central and my shoulder was doing a lot better after the last cortisone injection. I picked up my phone in my locker as I scrolled to see a few calls. One from my dad, one from Lance, and then another from Gabi. The usual phone calls that were displayed on my phone after any game, yet, Gabi would normally text me. Not call me.

My stomach twisted at the phone call from Gabi and I put my phone to my ear to listen to her message first. _"Hey baby, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be waiting for you after the game. Come see me."_ I smiled at her message as I walked out of the room to head towards the family room as I heard her laugh loud and clear. She must have left the kids home with a sitter to come to watch tonight. She said she was going to make it to all of them. Yet, she didn't want to disrupt the schedule too much with school just starting last week. Gabi tried to get them to as many as possible.

My eyes took her in. She was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans that were distressed. She had my jersey on around her shoulders with a tank-top underneath. A pair of heels on her feet as she let those natural waves down her back. Fuck, she was beautiful. I was one damn lucky man. I looked down at Lance's message that was waiting for me. I pressed on it as I let Gabi finish her conversation. "Hey Troy…" his voice was rough with emotion and I felt my senses heighten that something was really, really wrong. This wasn't his normal start to our conversations, something was wrong. Really wrong. Since the sixth inning, I have felt this extra something on my shoulder and I couldn't place what it was, but my stomach twisted with vomit. "Give me a call after your start." The message ended, and I felt my body lurch with whatever was wrong.

I could feel my heart racing as I quickly dialed his phone number when Gabi came up to me with a smile on her lips. Yet, when she caught a look in her eyes at me, she frowned, and those brown eyes were concerned. I loved that we knew each other that well. I walked off to a private room that was empty, and Gabi followed me in. Her fingers locked with mine. The phone rang three times before Lance answered. "Troy," a lump formed in my throat by his voice and I shook my head back and forth. No, not tonight. Not yet. Not this _year._ "Lance," I choked out as if I already _knew_ what he was going to tell me. Gabi grabbed me gently and she knew something was wrong. Something was so fucking wrong.

"Troy, uh…Gary…" Lance choked back his own sob and I felt the tears in my eyes as I shook my head back and forth. "No," I whispered quietly, "No, no," I felt the words grow in my mouth as Gabi gently shut the door to the private room that we went into. "No," I blubbered, Lance was crying on the other end as I bent forward with tears streaming down my face. My ass found the couch as I shook my head faster. "He had a stroke while at Swings," Lance said finally, and I couldn't stop the sobs. The painstaking sobs that built up in my throat that physically hurt my body.

Gabi wrapped her body around me and I held her close to me as I couldn't breathe. The pain built in my chest as Lance cried along with me. "He's at KU on life support if you want to come to see him. Debbie is here with him right now and uh…she knew she had to wait to do anything before you were told." I nodded my head, I had to see him. I had to make sure he was okay. "Yea, uh, I'll be up there in a bit. I just have to change and get out of here." I could barely find the words as my tongue was sandpaper. _Not Gary._ That was the only thing running through my mind. Not him.

"I'm sorry, Troy, I know…I know how much he meant to the both of us. To you." Lance let his words die down and I didn't know what else to say. There was nothing I could say. I wiped at my face as I just hung up the phone before my whole body doubled over in pain. The sobs hung from my throat while Gabi rubbed my back. "Troy, baby, I'm so sorry." She whispered, and I just pulled her into my lap and I buried my head into her shoulder. The tears couldn't stop while the pain in my chest grew with complete heartache. How could I lose Gary? He had been in my life since I was 12. He taught me how to pitch. He added velocity. He was the one who got me drafted in the first round. He was the one. He did it. I couldn't lose him. Not during my final year. I didn't work this hard for him to not see me finish this journey. No. This isn't possible.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into my ear while rubbing my back as I held her tight to me. I pulled back and her own tears were filling her eyes. Those brown eyes searching mine for something to help. Any word, any movement, anything to help with the deep ache in my chest. "Will you come with me?" I asked, my voice hoarse with the pain and she just nodded, "Of course, baby, I will go. I will always go." Her brown eyes held mine and her fingers held my face, a simple stroke of her thumb over my cheek as she wiped away my tears. "I love you," she whispered, "So much. I'm so sorry," I just nodded as I stood up as I gently put her on the couch. I looked at the double doors back to the locker room and I knew I had to go in there. I had to change my clothes. I had to get my wallet and my keys. I had to face all of that. I just wanted to go unnoticed.

My body ached with pain and my thoughts replaying the last time I actually saw him. "You can do it. I'll be right out here waiting, I'll drive." My eyes looked at Gabi and I took a deep breath, I just nodded before I disappeared into the locker room. My eyes tilted down as I made a beeline for my locker and I quickly changed into my jeans with a t-shirt. I slipped on my desert boots before I grabbed my wallet and went back out before one person could talk to me. I focused on breathing and not losing my shit right here. Nobody talked to me as if they already knew. My mood was always easy to read through and I'm assuming it was loud and clear to not fuck with me at the moment.

Gabi was waiting right there, and she pulled me into her arms. I buried my face against her hair while I just held her close. She guided me out the door and towards the exit where her car was. My whole body had gone completely numb. My eyes looked out the window after buckling my seat belt while Gabi drove. I felt her hand on my knee, but nothing was coming to my mind except for the words that Lance said.

" _Gary had a stroke at Swings tonight."_ My chest ached with those words again. The pain deep and embedded.

He didn't say much either. He just said that he had a stroke at Swings. That's all he said. He didn't say he died, or he didn't say that he was brain dead. He just said he had a stroke. He could just have a long recovery or something. My mind was buzzing with constant activity and I breathed in deeply. "Maybe he's fine," I said towards nobody, but I knew Gabi would respond. The slight squeeze of her hand on my knee told me that I was wrong. I swallowed against the heavy lump in my throat. "Troy, baby," her eyes drifted over to me and I inhaled, no, fuck, _please_ don't. "Lance just said that Gary had a stroke. He didn't say he was dead or anything I just…" I couldn't stop rambling as Gabi squeezed my hand tightly. Not good.

"Troy, baby, I called Lance myself after you went to change." She said quietly as she pulled into the KU parking lot. I wasn't sure how we got here so fast, but I suddenly felt a weight on my shoulders and I didn't want to move from this spot. I was stuck, and I didn't want to go anywhere. I wanted to see him, but I couldn't see him like _that._ That would fucking hurt everything. It would hurt so fucking deep. I don't know how I was going to be able to do this. "He's brain dead, Troy. It killed him instantly, but they were able to keep him alive long enough to donate his organs." She whispered to me and I felt the tears pool in my eyes again and I stared at the car parked next to me. The world blending together with the liquid pooling in my eyes. I closed my eyes tightly and I covered my mouth with my hand as this was too much.

How did I go from throwing the 8th inning with a solid outing to going to see my mentor dead in a bed? How did I get right here? How did this happen?

"They are waiting for you to see him," she finally said as her hand was rubbing my arm gently.

I just nodded my head as I unbuckled my seat belt and I wrapped my hand around the door handle. "I can't," I choked out, "I can't go in there," I whispered, and then the car got really quiet. One door closing and then my opening. It allowed the humid August air to fill the SUV as Gabi was suddenly in front of me. Her fingers grabbing my face as she made our eyes connect. Those beautiful brown, so comforting. Soft. "If you don't go in there Troy, you'll regret it. You know that. You just need to go in there and at least say good-bye." I looked at her and I felt so helpless. I felt lost. I felt like the world just imploded around me and I didn't know how to breathe. Her brown hair was twisted on the top of her head, up compared to the down that it was just moments ago back at the stadium, but I felt like I was drowning in a sea.

Her hand slid to my jaw and she directed my eyes to her, "Troy, I know…" she swallowed down on the lump in her own throat, my heart broke even more. "I _know_ how hard this is right now, but I would have given anything to say good-bye to Will. To hold his hand one more time. You have to go in there and I am going to be right there with you the entire time. I am not going anywhere. I will be with you just like you were with me. I promise. I know." My eyes blurred as she had a few tears slid down her cheek and I just grasped her tightly into my body. The sobs racking through my body and I could feel her own.

I gave myself a few minutes but I finally found my feet and I moved into the building, but I had her grasped tight in my hold. Her hand warm in my own while she guided me to the floor. She must have gotten all the details that I forgot to get when I was on the phone with Lance. The ICU signs came into view and my stomach churned again. The acid destroying everything. I chewed on my lip as she gently pushed the doors open when I saw Lance first. His eyes connected with mine and his eyes were red around the edges. His shoulders broken and tilted forward with defeat. I felt my body mirror him with the deep exhaustion and the horrific thought that I was right here, right now.

I let go of Gabi before I grabbed Lance into a hug. "I did everything I could do." He choked out and I just closed my eyes tightly, "I know." I gasped the words, "You were his best friend, Lance." He nodded as he pinched the bridge of his nose and I looked into the room as I felt my chest grow tight and my breathing faltered. My hand covered my mouth to hold back the tears filling my body. Debbie was leaning over his bed with his hands in her hands. She was talking to him and I closed my eyes painfully. I never wanted Gabi to be in this situation. I never wanted to be where Debbie was sitting. That made all of this worse.

Her own face drowning in tears. "Are his kids coming?" I broke out and Lance nodded. "They are all on their way here. Yet, the first person that Debbie said to me was you. You were his other son and she was terrified of doing something without you seeing him first. She knows how important Gary is to you. How much you relied on, needed, and loved him throughout your life." I just nodded my head as I inhaled a deep breath because Debbie didn't need to see me falling apart, too. Gabi gripped my hand and I gripped it back as I let her come with me because I couldn't do this alone and I would never imagine letting her do this alone. Our eyes connected again, and she gave me a reassuring nod. I could do this. I could do anything with her.

Debbie looked up at the sliding of the door and she hiccupped and sobbed before standing up and walking over to me. I engulfed her body into a hug and I closed my eyes tightly holding her close to me. "I'm so sorry, Debbie," I whispered but the words broke as my own tears started. "I am _so_ sorry," I told her again and she pulled back after a minute. "He loved you so much, Troy. I never spoke to him on any of your game days because he was constantly thinking about you. He watched every pitch. He texted you all the time. He saw you as a son and he was so proud of you for every single accomplishment that you earned." She had to wipe her eyes and breath to continue, "He would have wanted to tell you that if he knew this was going to happen. He was so proud, Troy."

I choked back the tears while Debbie took a deep breath, "I'm going to make sure all of my kids are doing okay. You take your time." I nodded as I wiped at my eyes while she walked out. Gabi hugged her as well and whispered into her ear before I walked into the hospital room. We walked in together as I took in Gary lying in bed. His face ghostly white with the plain hospital gown over his body. His hair pushed back from the hat hair. I could only imagine what Swings hat he wore today. His large hands sitting on top of the blanket as he looked okay. He was still here. He had to still be here. I grabbed Gary's hand and I lowered my eyes to the two hands. I remember the first time he put a baseball in my hand. His eyes were so serious. I was only 12 and knew that he saw something special in me, right then and there.

 _12-year-old Troy_

" _Troy?" I looked up and I stared at my new coach. I was nervous because this was an expensive team but a really, really good team. They would help me achieve my dreams, but I had to work hard. I knew I had to work hard but I wanted to make an impression. My mom and dad were already bickering about how expensive it truly is, but my dad said this was the best opportunity for me. This was the place for me to be. The moment I walked in the doors I felt right._

" _That's me!" I said shooting my hand in the air and Coach Gary strolled over with the ball in his hand. The small, white ball with red stitches that craved my attention all day, every single day. Coach Gary stepped closer to me and his eyes tilted up and down over my body. My glove well-worn and broken in as I was willing to do everything that he asked of me. "Welcome to the team, son." He dropped the ball into my hand and he nodded before moving on. I caught the small smile on his lips as if he knew that we had something special going between us right now. This was going to be a good relationship. I could feel it._

 _Yet, I felt right at home._

The tears stung my eyes while the memory hit me hard as I looked up at him. Words were lodged in my chest as I looked at him. His body blurry as the tears blurred my vision. "Gary," I whispered trying to force words out. "I don't know what the fuck to say," I whispered, "The last time I saw you was in Arlington and we didn't talk but for five minutes. You wished me a happy birthday and I hugged you tightly. I thanked you. You said you loved me, and I told you right back and damn did I mean every single word. I am just…I'm glad I told you right then because this conversation would have been so much worse." I bit back the tears as I inhaled deeply while I tilted my head to the side. Her hand rubbed my shoulder, her support, always right there.

"You've been in my life for almost 30 years, Gary. 30 years of you teaching me the game of baseball but you taught me so much more than just baseball Gary. You taught me life. You taught me how to love. You taught me how to be a dad. You taught me so fucking much that I will never be able to thank you enough. I will never be able to honor you in the right light because you were one of a fucking kind. I would have never been a pitcher in the MLB without _you._ " The words lodged in my throat again, as I tilted my head forward with anxiety moving through my body. I couldn't let him go. He was right here.

The machines beeped in the background and I watched as if he was truly alive, but I knew that he was never going to open his eyes again. My chest clenched with another wave of pain and I tried to remember how to breathe but I couldn't breathe. I held his hand tightly and I rested my forehead against it as the sobs shook my shoulders and the tears poured down my face. "I fucking am going to miss you so damn much. I wanted Grey to learn from you. I wanted to coach with you. I wanted to do so much more with you."

Her hand landed on my squeezed my shoulder again and I just breathed in and out of my nose trying to remember how to breathe, "You told me you were going to be there in September when they honored me because I was going to honor the hell out of you. Now, what am I supposed to do?" I gasped at the words leaving my mouth and the shock sitting my body. "You were my 2nd Dad, Gary, you yelled at me more than my own dad did. You pushed me and pushed me to be better and look where it got me." I shook my head as my eyes took in his silver hair with his wrinkling face.

My mind spun and spun as I looked at him while I shook my head thinking of a memory that I just wanted to speak to him. One more memory that I was always going to hold near and dear to my heart.

 _17-year-old Troy_

" _Bolton!" I snapped my attention to Gary as his tone was scary, but my attention went right to his amused face and I knew I wasn't in trouble. "Yes, sir?" I questioned as I put my street shoes back on my feet. "Heard there was a rumor around the block that you might have a girlfriend." I bit back the grin, "Are you shocked?" I asked him, and he laughed shaking his head, "Nope. Not one bit. She's too good for you." I snorted, "You don't think I know that?" I questioned back towards him. A smile crossing my face because damn, Gabi was the girl of my dreams. I knew I was head over heels in love with that girl._

 _He smirked, "You are going to take care of that girl?" I nodded, "Of course, I love her." Gary smiled, "Good. You remind me of Debbie and me when we met at that age. You are head over heels in love with that girl. She's going to turn your world upside down, Bolton."_

" _She already did," I reminded him as I wasn't nearly as focused on baseball as I once was. Not nearly as many hours were spent here but instead of chasing her._

" _Yea, but in a good way. This way, you don't burn yourself out on baseball. You have something else to keep your attention for a little bit." I turned my head hoping that he would elaborate. "You spent 24 hours constantly in this place. Or watching a video. Or doing something that was related to baseball but now I know the moment you walk out those doors you are going to talk to her. You are going to see her. You are going to be able to take two steps backward from baseball."_

" _Why is that good?" I questioned, and Gary gave a soft smile, "Because, if you want to do this for 30 more years you are going to need somebody else." He looked down at his lap and he shook his head, "You'll have baseball for only so long, Troy. You won't have it forever. Yet, that girl, if you marry her. She is going to be yours forever. She will be there every single morning. Every single night. She'll cheer for you on bad days and the best days. Baseball won't cheer for you, but root against you. Baseball will end. Yet, you'll have her."_

 _My eyes stared at him and I felt that deep in my body. That I couldn't waste what I had with Gabi because of baseball. He was right. In 30 years, I wouldn't have baseball anymore. I wouldn't be able to get on that mound and pitch every day but to have the girl I love every day?_

 _That was something I wanted more than anything in life._

I smiled at the memory of him finding out about Gabi and I looked up at Gary, "You knew she was the one for me. You knew that no matter what happened that we would be okay." I inhaled but the tears were filling my eyes again as the beeps continued and his chest moved in a quiet manner. The lump in my throat was too full to actually swallow back my emotions but I was tired of holding back the pain that I was feeling. Her hand slipped over my hand as she stroked it gently. Back and forth.

Tilting my head forward I took a few deep breaths as I shook my head with the disbelief that I was right here. "I'll make sure all of your kids are taken care of." I promised him, "I'll make sure that Debbie is taken care of. I'll make sure Lance keeps going with Swings and I'll help him run it after I retire. I'm so damn pissed that you won't be there that day, but I know you'll be there in spirit with me and if you think you won't be honored, you're fucking dumb. If this was some sick joke to get out of going down on that field with me, you're so dumb because it's about you now, Gary. This is all about you. None of this would have happened without you, so my retirement is about you."

I shook my head back and forth because of this hurt more than anything. I couldn't do this. Yet, I breathed in deeply as I stared at him. Put his face in my memory. Remembering him. Yet, I didn't want to remember this Gary. I wanted to remember the Gary who taught me baseball, coached me, yelled at me. I wanted that Gary. I closed my eyes to picture him and let out a long breath.

"I will make sure they are all okay, you took care of me for so long, Gary. I promise I will take care of them. I will be there, and I will teach. You taught me so much and I know that I can pass all of your words of wisdom on to these high school kids. If that's all I do is to help educate in more ways than pitching, then I know I will carry on absolutely everything you taught me." I had to pause because there were so many memories hitting me rapidly. Each moment that we encountered. The travel. The talks. Everything that mattered to me. Each memory digging a deeper and deeper wound.

 _18-year-old Troy_

 _I sat against the back wall while my mind was spinning in circles. Gabi's words echoing in my ears that she couldn't do this anymore. That she couldn't handle the separation and that she just wasn't ready for this. That she had to go. She walked out of that door and left me._

 _Her sob as she walked out the door echoed in my ears. My knees hitting the floor because the love of my life walked away. She walked away. How in the hell do I do this? She was supposed to be there for me in 30 years when it was over. She was the one. She will always be the one. The only one._

" _Troy," I tilted my head to see Gary coming to see me. He told me he was coming to Arizona to see how I was doing, I forgot as my mind had been too busy with Gabi thoughts. She was the only girl that I could ever think about. He wanted to make sure I was adjusting well to this life. Nausea flowed through my body as I shook my head. "Oh no, what's wrong?" Gary asked as he sat down next to me and I wasn't sure I could actually breathe. I shook my head as the only person who knew was Cody and Dylan. The tightness in my chest grew and I tried to breathe past the lump in my throat, but it became too difficult. All of this becoming too difficult. "Troy," Gary said again, "Is everything okay with Gabi?" Of course, he would know that the only thing that could cause this much emotion from me would be Gabi. She was the root for me._

 _I closed my eyes tightly with the pain that was inflicted with her name. "She broke up with me." I finally said the words out loud since it happened ten days ago. Gary was scary silent next to me and when I turned to face him, he only held shock written there. "What?" he questioned, and I just nodded, "She couldn't handle the distance, the pressure, then I don't know. She was scared." I breathed as I ran my hands over my face as if I wasn't pitching then I was doing this._

" _Oh buddy, I'm sorry." I didn't say anything, and Gary squeezed my knee. "Troy, you need to give her time." I tilted my head towards him and he looked at me with serious eyes. "That girl has constantly been torn away from the people she loves. Her dad was constantly traveling around the country. She moved from location to location and she is finally, finally getting to settle into one location. She's terrified." I bit on my lip, "I know she is." I burst, "I know she is terrified, but I really thought we were going to work it out. That we were going to be okay. That we would make it work."_

" _I think you will." He said with a smile coming over his face, "I think you just need to give her time to breathe. I think you need to focus on baseball and she needs to let her feet ground for a little bit." I ran my hands over my face while I slid it down and I rubbed my face. "Give her six months." Gary said, and I looked at her, "Give her six months of time at the most before you go after that girl. It'll get you through fall ball and then you can go to New York and just talk to her."_

 _I bit on my lip, "Do you really think that she'll want to see me?" a shrug came from his shoulders and he sighed, "I don't know. I do know that she'll respect the time you give her. That she'll have to find her way back to you after you come to see her. She may not be totally receptive of the idea at first but just be there. She loves you. I have never seen a girl love as hard as she loves you. Every single game. Every single accomplishment. Her eyes were full of pride. She didn't do this because she doesn't love you anymore. She did it to protect her heart from breaking later."_

 _My eyes closed, and I rubbed my eyes, "Thank you, Gary." He smiled, "I just want to make sure you were doing okay, and my gut told me that you weren't. I'm glad I came." I breathed, and he hugged me on the side. "It'll work out, Troy. It'll work out." I paused as I looked at him with curiosity, "What happens if she doesn't want me back?" I asked Gary and he shook his head, "I don't think that'll happen but if it does Troy?" I waited for his answer and he gave a soft shrug, "Fight like hell. Prove to her that you can make it work. I don't think it'll be an issue but always fight for her. Fight because she is the one for you. Everybody can see it."_

 _I paused as I let my own smile cross my face and I nodded, "Thanks Gary, I just…I love her." Gary chuckled, "I know buddy, you really do. I've always been so proud of how you've handled everything. Gabi. Baseball. The draft. All of it. It's all been so impressive. I'm proud."_

My eyes were closed, and I took in the scent of the hospital, but I could smell the faint turf and rubber on his skin. "Gary, I need to let your wife back in here and I appreciate that she called me and allowed me this time but…I will never, _never,_ be able to thank you for everything you taught me. From pitches, strategy, life, love, girls, kids, everything. I will never be able to thank you or honor you enough. If I become half the man that you were, I will be a fucking lucky bastard." I closed my eyes painfully and tilted my head forward, "Thank you though, for everything. You were the most inspirational person in my life and these last several starts are for you. They are for you because I am going to go pitch and I am going to win another ring…all for you."

I bit on my lip as the tears flowed as I took in his face and every memory that was hitting me harder and harder. "You told me to enjoy it. That you were proud of me. So, I am going to go do this. I am going to make you even prouder. I am going to enjoy it. I am going to do this, and I will be thinking of you the entire time. So, thank you, Gary. Thank you for always being a constant person in my life. Constant support and a constant source of love. I love you." The words crumbled from my lips and I let my head fall onto the hospital bed as I sobbed. The pain ripping through my chest as her arms wrapped around me tightly and I just held onto her.

My head finally lifted, and Gabi held me in her arms tightly as I couldn't stop my tears from flowing down my face, the force of the sobs echoing from my mouth, and the constant ache. I squeezed his hand one more time and I took a deep breath, "I'll miss you, so much. I'll miss our talks and everything in between but I know you'll be there for me. I just wish that I could have had one more moment with you." I stood up quickly after that and I quickly exited the room before I found a trash can and lost everything that I had in my stomach. This was too fucking much.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Hold yourself together, Gabi. You have to hold yourself together for Troy. I watched him stumble out of the room and find a trash can. My eyes closed painfully, and I turned to find Gary laying in a bed that he didn't belong in. Machines were breathing for him and his monitors beeped. "Gary," I whispered quietly, "You were such an important person for him. I will never thank you enough for turning him into the man he is today. You made him into the husband, the father, and the baseball player that he is. There will never be enough thank you's possible for that." I told him as I squeezed his hand. "He will do everything in his power to honor you the best way he knows how. I can't wait to see what he does but we both know it'll be something that makes everybody happy."

I breathed, and I squeezed his hand, "Thank you," I whispered before walking out and I found Troy slid down a wall with his hands covering his face as he tried to keep everything together, but his shoulders were shaking with his uneven breaths. My heart was shattering for him as I knew that pain. I knew how unbearable it was to lose somebody that you could label a hundred different things. I slid onto the ground next to him and my head leaned into his shoulder just, so he knew I was right here with him.

My phone buzzed though, and Cody's name light up across the screen. My gut sank, and I pulled it out as he was probably wondering why Troy didn't call after the game. His typical post-game ritual with his best friend. "Gabs," he said as I answered the phone, "I have been trying to call Troy,"

"Cody,"

He went mute with his name from my lips, "Gabi, what happened? Are you both okay? Are the kids okay?" he was quick to ask questions as tears filled my eyes. "Cody, Gary had a stroke tonight at Swings." I breathed, and Cody went silent on the other end of the phone. "Is he okay? Are they helping him?" he began to fire question my way and I exhaled as I tried to keep it together. "Cody," I whispered again, and he didn't say anything. The quiet line on the other end told me that his heart was breaking. It was slowly breaking. The same way Troy's heart broke.

"No, Gabs," his own desperation was heard, and my heart broke into a billion pieces. "He's on life support but the doctors are telling us that he is brain dead. If you want to come up here, I know Troy could really use you right now. He is completely and utterly devastated." I whispered, and Cody muffled something, and I knew he was trying to hold everything together. "We're at KU hospital. I'll text you the room number. I'm so sorry, Cody."

"Gabs, Troy…" my eyes drifted over to the shell of the man that I know. The man buried in so much grief that I knew he was numb to the world around him. "He needs us. All of us. He…" I swallowed on the sob in my throat. "I don't know how he's going to be okay."

"I'm coming, I just…"

"I know," I whispered, and Cody and I hung up as I waited with Troy in the hallway as Debbie went back in the room. Lance sat on the other side of Troy as I lifted his arm and I tucked myself right against him. "I'm right here," I whispered to him, "I'm not leaving you for one damn second," I vowed that I wouldn't leave him because I knew he would absolutely never leave me. His lips buried into my hair as I felt his tears run down my body. I clutched onto him while Debbie came back.

Troy stood up and I was quick to follow him as he stopped Debbie, "Debbie, let me pay for everything. Hospital bills, funeral, everything. Please." Troy said quietly, and Debbie had tears in her eyes looking at Troy, "Oh sweetie, you don't have too." Debbie said, and Troy shook his head back and forth, "No. I do have too. I _have_ too." Debbie just nodded as Troy pulled her into a tight hug. My heart broke looking at him because his face was red from the tears and his shoulders sagged. My strong husband, so weak.

Debbie hugged him tightly as my phone buzzed again. I picked it up to see Lilly calling me. "Hey Gabs," she answered with a laugh in her voice, "I just wanted to know what time you and Troy would be home. Dean wanted to go out tonight." I inhaled sharply, "Lilly, I'll pay double I just I need you to stay the night with the kids." I said as I choked back tears watching Troy let Debbie go and his body leaning into the wall with more tears running down his face.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Lilly asked as my eyes stared at Troy and my own tears slid down my face. "Uh…Troy's mentor since he was 12 had a stroke tonight and is on life support. He needs me here with him. If you can just watch the kiddos."

"Oh Gabi, of course, I have to work in the morning but…"

"I'll have mom or dad come to relieve you tomorrow morning to get them ready for school I just need…" I couldn't breathe watching him struggle, "I have to go." I told her, and I hung up my phone as I walked over to him. His blue eyes were so broken, and I just hugged him tightly. My head buried into his chest as I cried not only for Gary but the amount of pain that Troy was in. Flashbacks of Will dying overcame and I just knew how badly he was hurting.

"Gabi," I heard my name and I turned to see Cody and Troy looked up at his best friend. Troy dropped his hold on me and I watched their eyes connect. They both met in the middle in a tight hug over the man that kept those two best friends. Always being there for both of them. I bit on my lip when I looked up to see Debbie watching. I walked over to her and she bit on her lip, "Gary loved all of these kids. He had more than our three kids. He had hundreds but those two…he was always making sure they were good."

"I don't know how Troy is going to handle this. I don't know." I muttered, and Debbie hugged me tightly, "Troy Bolton will be okay. He is going to need some time, but he'll be okay." I turned to see Troy and Cody talking about something and both of their eyes turning into the hospital room. I swallowed on the lump in my throat as I knew I had another phone call to make. Two more.

I picked up my cell phone and I called Jack first.

"Hey Gabi, everything okay?" Jack asked, and I bit on my lip, "No…uh…" I paused as I turned around, "Gary had a stroke tonight. He's on life support at the hospital but only long enough for his kids to come to say good-bye. I just wanted to let you know." I said as I tried to breathe, "Fuck, how is Troy?" I bit on my lip and I eyed him again as he went back in the room with Cody. His back against the wall while I inhaled. "He's trying but he's heartbroken."

"I bet. I can come up there. I will come up there."

"Can you send Lucille to the house?" I asked quietly, "My sister has to work in the morning."

"Of course,"

"Thanks, Jack,"

I hung up the phone as I stared at the next number. I pressed on it and it rang a few times as the third person in line that was going to be devastated was going to be him. I hadn't talked to him in a few weeks, but I knew he was coming home soon. I pressed the phone to my ear, "Gabs?" his confused voice entered my ear and I bit down on my lip, "Hey, Luke," I greeted, and he didn't say anything, "What happened? Are my parents okay?" his voice shot up and I took a deep breath.

"Your mom and dad are fine." I reassured, "Troy is okay, same with Emily. But uh…Gary had a stroke tonight." Luke was deathly silent on the other end of the phone and he didn't say anything for a really long time, I waited for him and he cleared his throat, "Is he okay?" Luke asked, and I could hear the tears in his voice. "No," I whispered quietly, "No," I replied again. "Oh fuck, I…what do you mean that he isn't going to be okay, Gabi? I haven't seen him in months and…" his voice was breaking. "I don't know if you're able to leave or not, but they are letting his kids come to say good-bye before they lift life-support. Your brother is taking this really, really hard."

"Fuck, Troy…" Luke was really quiet and then I heard Emerson say something to him before I could hear his own sobs. "Gabi?" Emerson questioned, and I closed my eyes, "I'm so sorry, Emerson, yes, it's me. I just…I had to deliver some really bad news to Luke. Is he okay?"

"He's really upset." Emerson said, "Will you make sure he's okay?" I whispered, "Yes, of course, I'll have him call you back in a bit." I nodded my head as Cody and Troy were talking in hushed voices. Troy let his eyes drift over to Debbie and Gary in the hospital room. My chest ached deeply, and I felt my eyes close tightly, this wasn't my time to fall apart. This was Troy. This was about Troy. "Gabi," his voice pulled me from under the fog and I opened my eyes as he gave me a concerned look.

"I shouldn't be crying. This isn't my time to cry." I mumbled as the tears leaked down my face. "No, baby, Gary was important to our whole family." I just nodded as I leaned into him with tears rolling down my face. I mostly hurt for Troy though. The pain he was feeling. His lips buried into my hair, "I love you," I whispered up to his ear and I just held on tight to him.

* * *

Troy's POV

 _Friday, August 19_ _th_ _, 2033_

I stared up at the hospital ceiling as the sun was slowly rising in the sky. Gabi and I had been here all night long as I were here to comfort Debbie, Cody was helping organizing through the hospital to make sure everything was taken care of, and calls had slowly trickled in from our high school team. Brett, VJ, Marcus, Brandon had all reached out asking what they could do. I had put in a phone call to the Royals organization that I was going to need the next several days off.

I couldn't handle the pitching mound yet, I wasn't sure what was going to happen when I leave this hospital. I was a mess last night, but I knew that the next several days I had to be a rock for Debbie, for their three kids, and for all of the kids he mentors. I breathed in deeply as Kade, Jennifer, and Brooke all arrived at some point in the middle of the night. Desperation and fear coursing through all of them. Each having families of their own and loving their father fiercely.

They were set to turn the machines off at 9 this morning. Gabi's head rested in my lap as I let my fingers pull through her strands. I closed my eyes as my chest ached with pain just thinking of ever having to sit there with Gabi like this. Her in a hospital bed, somebody asking me to turn her machines off. The pain embedded deep into my chest as I felt the tears slip. I wanted to hold onto her tighter. She shifted, and I wiped away a few tears as she sat up quickly.

"Troy," her voice so quiet and I closed my eyes painfully, "Please, please don't ever do this to me. Please," I whispered as I pulled her into my lap. Her legs straddled mine and I just held her close as her fingers brushed through my hair. "Oh baby," her voice was so quiet, but she just held me as I held her tightly. My face pressing into her neck and I breathed in deeply. My head hit the back of the wall and her thumb stroked my cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere, yet, not yet baby." I squeezed my eyes as I just breathed. She repositioned herself as her head leaned against my shoulder. I wanted to keep her so fucking close to me. Protect her. Cody came into the room as he collapsed in the chair next to me. "How are you guys doing?" Cody asked, and I breathed, "I don't know man, I don't know." I whispered quietly. "We'll get through this," Gabi whispered, and I knew out of all of us here…she understood. The gut-wrenching pain.

I felt Gabi's phone buzz in her lap as she picked it up. The exhaustion etching on her face from the long day yesterday and the even longer night. "Logan," she answered quietly, and I breathed in and out trying to not lose it thinking of my daughter having to do this. No, I can't do this to them. "Sweetie, no, your dad and I are both okay. Gary…he's not doing well. We're at the hospital with his family. We'll be home when you get home from school, okay?" she said quietly, and I knew Logan was speaking back. Scared, confused.

"I love you, too," Gabi said, and I felt her squeeze my knee. "I'll tell him." She hung up and those brown eyes looked up at me, "She wants you to know that she loves you." I bit on my lip and I nodded, "I hate that we could do this one day to them. That they will have to feel this pain." I whispered, and Gabi squeezed me, "Not for a long time. We have a long time left with them." She reassured me for the hundredth time that morning.

Cody rubbed my shoulder and I just tilted my head backward. "I think I need some air or something." I mumbled as I gently stood up, Gabi shifting to another chair, "Troy," her voice pleaded for me to stop with her. To not leave her. I squeezed her hand gently, "I just need some air. I'll be right back." I whispered. She just nodded, fearful. I walked away, and I went down the hall, down the elevator, and out the doors of the hospital.

The warm summer air hit my skin and I couldn't breathe inside anymore. I inhaled but the tears gathered instead. Why the fuck was this happening? Why was this happening to Gary and his family? I inhaled sharply and breathed out the frustration. "You okay?" Cody appeared next to me and I just stared forward trying to not let my face slip. "Why right fucking now? I'm in my last season, in the playoff race, and I had this big idea to honor him when I retired because he got me _here._ " The anger seethed through my teeth. "It was going to be about him. For making me who I am today. I just," I tugged at my hair and Cody nodded.

"It's not fair, that's for damn sure. Not fair to you, his kids, Debbie. It's not fair." Cody said, I just nodded as I scrubbed my face with my hands. The constant memories, the flashbacks, taking me back to all of the moments that I experienced with Gary. "Do you remember the time that we showed up late to practice?" Cody asked me, and I felt a grin tip onto my lips for the first time in hours. "The one where Gary yelled at us for twenty minutes and then asked us what the fuck we were doing?" I questioned, and Cody laughed, "That's the one."

I shook my head with an amused smile on my face, "He had me scared shitless for the first twenty minutes of the conversation and then the fucker just sits down and throws his feet up on the desk asking us what we were doing as if it was no big deal." Cody laughed as he tilted his own head back. "When we told him that we went to get a cup of coffee and watch a rival team he then just continued to ask us questions about the team."

We both shared another laugh thinking of that day. "He was our second dad back then, he still was to this day," Cody said, and I just nodded as I looked at the sun peeking over the edges and the warm glow casting around us. "Gabi is really worried though, I think she's scared." I just nodded, "I know. I'm scared too."

* * *

Gabi's POV

I pulled into Kauffman's parking lot as Troy hadn't said a word since Gary was rolled into surgery this morning to donate all of his organs. My eyes stared at him, but his eyes were focused on the outside. "T…" I tried to start but nothing else came out. He finally turned his eyes toward me, but they drifted past me. "Are you okay to drive home? We don't have to get your car today." I said quietly as I played with the keys.

"Yea," he breathed, "I'm fine. I'll see you later, okay?" I nodded as he slipped out of the car. I rolled down the window as I looked over at him, "Troy, I love you." He turned around to face me and his eyes finally connected with mine for the very first time. "I love you, Brie." I nodded towards him as we went our separate ways. I knew Troy was wanting to be heavily involved with planning the funeral and visitation for Gary. He wanted to honor him to the highest honors.

Pulling out of the parking lot, I traveled back home to see that Troy's spot was empty. My mom's car and Lucille's car in the front as I parked, and I quickly piled out. Exhaustion hit my body as if every single step I was taking was even harder than the last. I breathed in deeply as I knew I was going to be bombarded with questions the moment I walked in the door. I peeled myself out of the car and I slowly made my way inside.

I could hear the hushed whispers in the kitchen as I walked into the living room as both my mom and Lucille glanced up at me. The past 15 hours suddenly pushing me over the edge and tears surfaced in my eyes. A shaking sob released from my shoulders as my mom was quick around the counter pulling both arms around me. "Oh sweetie," I pressed my face into her neck as she held me closely. She let me cry for a few seconds.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie, so sorry." My mom whispered, and I pulled away as I wiped away my tears. "I am just so scared for the feelings that Troy are going to feel soon. I am so scared that he isn't going to be able to enjoy these next six weeks." I felt my tears and chest grow heavier with each and every single word. "I'm so scared that this is going to hurt him way too much." Another sob broke free and my mom just wrapped me in her arms again. I then felt Lucille on the other side of me.

"He's going to hurt, Gabi. You know that." My mom said quietly, and I just pulled away as I covered my face. "You just have to be there for him." I just nodded my head because I knew all of this, but I couldn't prepare him for how badly he was going to hurt. Gary was like his dad. I rubbed my lips together when I exhaled heavily, "I'm going to go take a shower and try to get a nap in before the kids all get home." I said quietly as I slipped away.

I went upstairs, I twisted the shower on, as I undressed, and I sank underneath of the water. The warmth beating into my back as my tears flowed freely down my face.

* * *

Troy's POV

I unlocked the heavy doors as there was a sign posted up front that Swings was closed until further notice. I pressed forward into the dark building as I flipped the lights on and I breathed in the turf and rubber. My heart cracking slightly from just the first single step inside. This wasn't the original, but it smelled, acted, and looked just like the original. I breathed in deeply as the tears were already filling up my eyes from the pain.

The door collapsed behind me and I locked the door as I walked forward. I inhaled sharply when the first thing I saw was the large picture of Gary, Lance, and I from my major league debut. One more crack in my heart as I winced moving further into the building. I found a spot against the concrete wall as I sank to the ground. My fingers brushing against the ground as the little beads popped up. My legs stretched in front of me as pain wracked my body.

My eyes shut tightly, and I opened them again trying to breathe but I couldn't breathe. It all happened so damn fast and I was just…I brushed my fingers through my hair as I stared at the cages in front of me. I let out a shaky breath as I folded my fingers together. I knew Gabi was expecting me home, but I just didn't know what to do next. I knew there was going to be a funeral and there was going to be a big send-off for the man who taught me the game of baseball.

What about after that?

I got up as I noticed a lone baseball as I picked it up. It almost felt foreign in my hand. Tears welled in my eyes as I looked at it until it was so blurry until the ball no longer looked like a baseball. I then chucked it across as it slammed into the wall causing a loud pop.

My shoulder ripped with pain and I felt my chest growl with anger.

"Fuck!" I yelled, and I slammed my fist into the wall. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK," I screamed as I just fell back on my ass, on the ground, as life just served me the curveball that it's been dying to give.

* * *

 **I uh…told ya. You weren't ready for that. I hope you guys did enjoy the chapter though and this is just another challenge in the Bolton family to hurdle. A big loss for Troy in the final weeks of his career.**

 **Let me know what you think! Tell me your reactions!**

 **Also…happy Super Bowl Sunday…aka just a few weeks out from spring training!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Next Update: February 17** **th**


	13. What Now?

Chapter 13 – What Now?

 _Sunday, August 21_ _st_ _, 2033_

 _Gabi's POV_

My eyes were glued to the TV as SportsCenter was playing while the kids were quietly playing in the playroom on the other side. Troy was still in bed as he was either in bed, out with Gary's family planning the funeral for tomorrow, or out drinking. He was a hot fucking mess, but I knew how badly he was hurting. The kids all knew that something happened to Uncle Gary and they were just as sad. Troy was just blank on the outside and I wasn't sure how in the fuck he was going to return to baseball on Wednesday.

"Troy Bolton released a press statement about his week off a baseball during his last year before he retires at the end of the season. His last season. His team had announced that a family emergency had occurred, and he needed to spend time with his family and today, he released a heartbreaking post." My eyes lingered on the TV as my coffee was sitting on my lips with my wide eyes on the TV. A picture of Troy and Gary popped up on the screen and more followed that appeared to have come from Troy's Instagram account.

"His caption reads,"

 _Last Thursday, I lost an important member of my family. He wasn't blood, but he was more than that. He taught me everything about a 5oz ball. He taught me how to be a good son. He taught me how to be a good friend. He taught me how to be a good brother. He taught me how to be a good boyfriend, fiancée, and husband. He taught me how to be a really, fantastic father. Gary was my first pitching coach and honestly, my last. We still would sit down and discuss my film together. He would point things out that nobody else could see. Gary was who got me to this point in the major leagues and for him to not see the end of it? It's gutting me. Gary was so important to me. Important to my family. These next several weeks are going to be very difficult but I am going to step on that mound for him because I know he will still be at every single start. He will still be supporting me. He will be there. I am so thankful his family has allowed me to help with his end of life celebration as I can only imagine celebrating Gary in the best way possible._

Pictures of Troy and Gary through the years flashed on the screen but the last was one that tugged on my heart the most. It was of Gary, Lance, and Troy at his MLB debut all those years ago. It was the first photo you would see when you walked into Swings and it was one of my favorites. It was framed in his man cave in the basement with all of his memorabilia. Tears filled my eyes, but I blinked rapidly before I inhaled and went upstairs.

"Mom," I stopped at Grey and he bit down on his lip while he looked at me, "Is daddy okay? Is he sad?" I nodded as I got down onto my knees and pulled him into my arms. "Yea, your daddy is sad. Gary was really important to him and he loves him a lot. He'll be okay though, I promise." Grey let out a long breath of air and he nodded his head, "Okay, I just want to play catch with Daddy." I nodded, "I know. I'll see what we can do."

Grey went off to his bedroom as I slipped into our bedroom. The room was dark, and Troy was in bed as I knew he was awake because he was on his back. His eyes staring at the ceiling fan turning in circles. I moved across the room and I crawled into the bed next to him. I fit my body against him and he moved his arms around me. My heart beat a little easier, happy, that he wasn't pushing me away. "I'm sorry," his voice was rough. "No, no apologizing," I whispered as I tilted up to rest my head on his shoulder. My lips pressing into his neck.

"I haven't been a good husband or father these past several days," I could hear the emotion thick in his voice as he was battling everything. "Troy, you don't have to be the best right now. You don't have to be the strongest and the best right now. You get to be sad," I whispered, "You let me be sad," I reminded him, and Troy pulled me closer to him. Trying to get those memories out of his brain. "I almost lost you to that grief."

I squeezed my eyes shut as I didn't want to go there with him. "We're a bigger team now," I said as I twisted over to face him. His blue eyes were so gray I wasn't sure if there was any blue pigment left inside. I let my hand reach up to stroke his face gently and I kissed his chin. "I'm always here for you," I reminded him, and he just squeezed me tight. Tomorrow, we had the visitation and funeral in the midmorning afternoon. After that, we were doing a big celebration at Swings with everybody and anybody they could think of.

Troy had kept his promise and paid for absolutely everything. Debbie wept with relief and couldn't thank him enough, but I had to pull her aside tomorrow and thank her for letting him. I think it made him feel a hell of a lot better. "I just keep thinking about how I am going to go into my next start and the next day…I can't call him. I can't call him and discuss how I pitched. Do you know after the Perfect Game, we still had our 10:30 phone call with each other? We still found all of my flaws." Troy's voice cracked at the end and I squeezed his hand tightly. "Yet, at the end of the conversation, he told me…you were literally flawless Troy. I don't know why we keep doing this."

I reached up to brush a tear away from his eye and he breathed in deeply, "I told him in return that I wouldn't be flawless without those phone conversations. Without picking out everything that I ever did wrong. Learning from all of my mistakes. I wouldn't be the pitcher I am without him." I sat up as I crossed my legs and breathed, "I love you, T, and you are going to keep doing amazing things. Gary will still be with you and when you watch your film…you'll know exactly what he would want to say to you because he has always been there for you. He has always told you everything you already knew. You just have to believe yourself now."

His eyes flickered over to me and a slight nod left him but nothing else left his mouth. He just let his eyes watch the ceiling fan. "Grey wants to play catch, or just see you," I said quietly, and Troy let his eyes shut painfully for a moment. "My shoulder is…" he stopped himself and I felt my whole body tighten. "It's been pretty bad the past couple of days. I need to make sure I'm ready for my next start or else I would go play catch with him." I let my eyes linger on Troy trying to find out what he didn't want me to know. Yet, I knew he wasn't going to give it to me.

"How about you just come downstairs and hang out with the kids for a little bit. It might make you feel a little bit better. I know that nothing will take this sadness away right now, but they might at least make you smile." Troy didn't say anything, and I didn't push him because I knew that it would all come with time. I leaned forward to kiss his forehead before I began to slip away but he grabbed my hand. He gently pulled me back and squeezed me to his body. His lips pressing into my temple.

A sigh of relief tumbled from my mouth and I squeezed my eyes shut because I hated that he was hurting. Yet, I hated that there was nothing I could do to help him.

* * *

"Why isn't dad coming down for dinner?" Addy asked me as she dumped mashed potatoes onto her plate. "Because he just isn't feeling up to eating right now." I said as I watched Grey put only two green beans on his plate. "Grey Alexander," I warned, and he tried to not roll his eyes, but it slipped as he put three more on his plate. I reached over to scoop a handful more as he protested. "Mommy, I don't like them!"

"Sorry, bud, you need to eat lots of green beans to get nice and strong." I reminded him, and he huffed. "Listen to your mom, Grey. I didn't get these muscles but just eating your mom's famous mac n cheese," I whirled around to face my husband who was in a pair of shorts with a Royals t-shirt on his shoulders. I tried to hide my happiness that he was down here, but a smile slipped because I didn't want to make this a big deal.

"Dad!" Makenli hopped up from the table and latched her arms tight around him. Troy closed his eyes and just held her tight against his chest. "My Mickey," he whispered, and she smiled while going back to her dinner as he kissed the top of Addy's head and squeezed Logan's shoulder. Grey sat down at the table while his plate tumbled as Troy saved it from completely crashing to the floor. "Careful buddy," Grey only sent up a smile as Troy ruffled up his hair…with his right hand.

I realized, he wasn't moving his left arm at all. Fear struck through my gut that he was going to lose absolutely everything at one time. Gary and then to not be able to finish out his career as he wanted? Dread filled me. Troy made a plate next to me, but it was lacking the normal amount of food that he would typically eat. "Thank you," I whispered quietly, Troy shifted his eyes to me and he nodded, "I figured I needed to still be a dad." I swallowed against the lump growing in my throat.

"I love you, Troy," I said, and those gray eyes lingered on me for several moments. He put his plate down and reached up to brush away a loose strand of hair that escaped from my bun. "You'll never know how much I appreciate and love you, Brie. I know the past several days have been so hard, but you've made them somehow breathable." I blinked away tears and he pressed his lips into my hair while we went to the table.

Troy was fairly quiet all through dinner, but he smiled at the kids and talked with each of them when the time was right. Logan and Makenli began on dishes in the kitchen while Grey helps put the little things away when Addy wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. I was unsure of how she was handling all of this with her recent anxieties. She pulled back and Troy began to eat of what little he had when she asked him a question. "Dad…why is Uncle Gary gone?" Addy whispered, and I saw Troy's body visibly flinch and I let my eyes linger on him as he pushed his food around on his plate as he tried to find appropriate words for her. "I'm not sure, Addy." He finally answered, "His body said that it was time to stop."

Her eyes blinked back tears, "Your body isn't going to do that, right?" she questioned, and I saw emotion flood Troy's face as Addy let tears slip down her face. My heart was gutted with pain as Troy pushed his food away and pushed his chair backward. He lifted her into his lap while she buried her head into his neck. "I don't know the sweet girl but I really freaking hope not. Not for a long, long time." He whispered into her ear. I saw the tear roll down Troy's face as he squeezed his eyes shut trying to will the rest away. "I'm still young, baby girl, so young. I am going to stay healthy for you."

Addy wiped away her tears, Troy kissed her forehead and he held her close again. "I love you, Addy. There is nothing to be scared of, okay?" she just nodded, and he held her a little tighter as she went to finish putting her plate away. Troy got up quickly after that and I knew that was too much for him tonight. I let him have his moment while I finished cleaning up dinner. "Showers, everybody," I announced, they all grumbled but took off in the right direction.

Once I had cleaned up the kitchen, I went up to our room and I pushed the door open. Troy was sitting up and his hair was basically standing up on its own as he must keep pulling at it. I sighed softly as I went and straddled his lap. "I don't ever want them to feel like this, B." I pressed my lips to his forehead and I nodded, "I know, I know," I said, "But hopefully we'll both be in our 90s and have so many great-grand kids that it'll be easier for them."

Troy just shook his head, "We don't know though," I shrugged, "I know, but it's not something we can dwell over either." I reminded him gently. "She's already been scared about it. This is just putting it right in her face. She's going to be okay. We're going to be okay," I reminded him, he just shrugged and stood up. "I think I'm going to get drinks with Cody." I just nodded as I wasn't being too pushy right now about anything. If he needed time with his best friend then he needed time with his best friend.

"Just let me know if you need anything, okay?" he nodded and kissed my head before walking out. I quickly called Cody and he answered on the second ring. "I'll take care of him," he said quietly, "I know you both are struggling with this but he's just…struggling. I'm scared for him."

"I got him, Gabs. Tomorrow is going to be emotionally draining for him."

"I know,"

"You're doing what you can. I'll do what I can. We'll get him through this."

"Thank you,"

Cody sighed, "We'll get through it."

* * *

Troy's POV

 _Monday, August 22_ _nd_ _, 2033_

I stuck my hands deep in my suit pocket while I glanced around the large room full of people coming to say good-bye to Gary. His kids and wife up front greeting all of the guests. So many former baseball players coming through the door that I haven't seen in years. Yet, I had no energy to greet them. No energy to talk to them. I had nothing inside of me to get me there. The past several days has been so hard that I wasn't sure how I was breathing.

Except, when she was around. Her simple touch, a look, a kiss to my head. It didn't matter what it was…it helped. I understood why she flew all the way to Arkansas that day so many years ago. The simple comfort of her made it all better. Her hand slipped through mine and I looked down at her. A black dress that hit above her knees with an appropriate neck line. Her necklace that had all of the kid's names on them wrapped around her neck.

I swallowed on the lump in my throat as I tried to breathe again. "Troy Bolton," my eyes twisted to see VJ, Brett, and Marcus all approach. My stomach dropped to the bottom as I tugged on her to come with me as I greeted them. My left shoulder aching fiercely as I shook each hand, "My God dude…you have made a name for yourself." Marcus said with a wide grin. Cody joined as he greeted all of them with a smile on their faces.

"It's been a ride," I agreed, words finding their way out of my body. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to eulogize him later. I was numb from top to bottom. She squeezed my hand again as I knew she was making conversation but I wasn't sure what the words actually were. I pulled away from Gabi as I needed time to breathe. The past several days has kept me busy with planning his funeral and making sure that his family was taken care of. I just wasn't sure what _tomorrow_ would bring.

I almost half thought I should fly out and meet up with the team. I needed the distraction but at the same time…I wasn't ready to step on the mound again. I wasn't ready for that. The fresh air hit my face and I breathed in a deep breath. My lungs inflating again and I found a step to sit down on. People milled by and some stopped to get a glimpse of me before moving on. Her electricity grabbed my attention, "Troy…" I gave a tight smile. "I'm okay," I whispered as I tilted my head to meet her eyes.

Those brown eyes narrowed in and she shook her head softly, "No, baby, you aren't alright." She whispered tears filled my eyes as I turned my gaze away from her. She curled into my body and I just held onto her. My shoulders shaking and I just tried to breathe. "I love you," she whispered into my ear and I felt my body relax into that. "Gabi, can I have a minute?" Gabi tried to slip out of my arms but I just held her tighter. She moved and her tiny hands framed my face, bring her into my focus, "I'll just be inside," she said, her thumb stroking my cheek.

I just nodded as I let her go and Lance sat on the other side of me. Neither of us said anything for several minutes as a bird flew down and grabbed a piece of grass before going back up. My eyes lingered on it for a long period of time. "Troy…I know…I know you are feeling so much right now." Lance said quietly, "But I think I have to say something that Gary would have wanted to say to you." He paused as I just kept my eyes trained forward. My body tense with the unknown that was about to be thrown at me.

Lance sighed as he rubbed his hands down his black suit pants, "Gary took me under his wing when I lost my baseball career, you know that. He taught me everything about the game of coaching and how it was different from actually playing. It was valuable and so important. He changed the course of my life. He was a man that loved to help people find their path in life and provide the tools they needed to be successful." I roughed my hand through my hair as I thought on Gary.

"The day you told Gary that you were going to retire, you walked out of Swings, and he grinned from ear to ear because he was so damn excited to show you the other side. How important being a coach can truly be and how magical the feeling is," I swallowed on the lump in my throat as I finally faced Lance who was staring out at the tree in front of us. "Yet, he came back the next day and he told me that you already knew how to coach. You had been coaching younger players for years…successfully. That you could spot any mistakes before he could even find them. You were a better coach than him already and I had to tell him…that he did that. He taught you everything."

I closed my eyes painfully, "And he was already proud."

Tears streamed down my face from those words and Lance patted my back, "He is so damn proud of you. So proud." Lance whispered quietly, "He called me the last inning of your perfect game and he didn't say a word until you did it. And he couldn't wait to call you and tell you that you were fucking perfect." I pinched my nose as Lance nodded his head, "Yet, the next morning, he said you called and still found every single flaw and you still tried to make yourself better. He told me he had never been prouder."

"Fuck," I said standing up as I let my hands guide through my hair. "You can be mad Troy, sad, you can be angry about all of this going on but Gary would absolutely never want you to fall apart because of him. He built you and he made you into the star you are. You know that. If you let him destroy the final months of your career? He would be horrified. You take all of these feelings you are feeling right now and channel them into baseball. Channel them into being better. You know that's what Gary would tell you and he would thank you. Profusely, thousand times over, for giving him all of his dreams. For showing him that he was fantastic at his job. He would want to say thank you for giving him absolutely everything he could have ever wanted."

I turned away as I shook my head, "You still have me. I still can't wait to see you in Swings all the time teaching the next legend because you will. Gary knew that you would need time with your family but coaching is in your bones. Especially younger kids. You love them and to teach them their first experience? He knows you would excel. He couldn't wait, I can't wait, but don't flush all of that because of a tragedy."

I finally just nodded my head hoping that this would stop. I couldn't do anymore. Lance stood up, "Lance," I finally voiced, the roughness speaking out, "Thank you, I'm thankful for everything the both of you have done and if you need any help with Swings sooner…" he shook his head. "No. You have so little time left Troy. Cody told me he'll help out until we get everything figured out. We're going to be okay. You go finish strong. You go show Gary that you are the damn best."

My head bobbed and he clapped my back before he went back inside. Zach and Josh arrived and they both stood in front of me, "Hey man," I gave a grim smile and each of them hugged me, "We are so sorry man, this…this isn't how the end of your career should be but we know you'll make the best of it." I breathed in and I nodded as they went inside to find the next people. Gabi came back out and her eyes took me in.

"C'mon baby, it's almost time." She said guiding me towards the doors. We went inside, found our seats, and I sat there as I watched everything unfold in front of me with little emotion attached. I knew that I had to finish this season strong, I knew that already. It was how do I step back on that mound and not lose my shit? Gabi rubbed my thigh and I just held onto her contact. Yet, then, I heard my name being called. Gabi squeezed my hand tightly and I scanned until I found Debbie who was just nodding her head with tears running down her face.

I stood up as I buttoned up my jacket and walked up to the front. The pastor nodded and I gave a tight smile as I stood in front of the crowd. I let my eyes scan the entire audience, everybody who loved Gary. Josh, Zach, Cody, VJ, Marcus, and I even saw all of Gabi's friends littered throughout the area. My eyes scanned to Gabi's family and then over to my own family. I paused on Luke who was situated next to my dad and Emerson on the other side. I didn't even see him show up. My eyes then drifted down to a few of the high school players, other coaches, umpires, and then his family.

My eyes then stopped on his casket that was closed and the knot in my chest formed. All eyes were on me as I was supposed to speak but what were the right words?

I cleared my throat as I played with the piece of paper in front of me and I shook my head, "Gary was always really good with words," I started as I felt like I lost all my air with those words. The wound in my chest growing. "He would always give the best speeches before big games or the post-game speech was his specialty because he could dig out emotion." I started with as I looked at my hands that gripped the podium.

I grabbed the paper as I waved it around, "Yet, since the moment Debbie asked me to stand up here and say all of these words, I couldn't find the words to appreciate Gary." I smiled as I shook my head, "And it dawned on me, that there are not enough words to appreciate him. To tell his story and how much he meant to so many people." The words caught and I paused as I just took a deep breath before I found Gabi and she gave me a reassuring smile.

"I met him when I was 12 and from that moment forward…he was a second father figure in my life. He pushed me harder than anybody. He pressed me to be better. He was constantly making sure I was being the best version of myself and when I wasn't being that version, he was making me run." A chuckle came from everybody who played underneath of Gary. I gave a slight laugh, "Yea, you all laugh because you know it's true. Gary didn't put up with any of our games and antics. He expected us to be the best of the best. If you didn't, it was poles until your legs fell off." A laugh echoed from the room again and I just shook my head with a tiny smile. Tears in my eyes but a smile on my face as I stuffed my hands into my suit pockets.

"I know that I put in a lot of work to make my name. I worked really hard to make my name a household name but what nobody knows is the person who made me that household name. The person who never let me give up even when it was really hard. The person who allowed me to grow underneath him and to call him with any little problem. Nobody knew that Gary was the person who made me the pitcher I am. All of my credit, it goes to him. All of it." I bit on my lip as I glanced at my notes but they were blurry. I painfully closed my eyes and took in a deep, shaky, breath.

"Gary was the most selfless person in this world. Constantly putting himself over others. Making sure every single kid that walked through Swings was taken care of. He made sure that everybody was healthy, happy, and dedicated. He was the person you went to with problems that you didn't want your parents to know about. He was a father to so many who didn't have a father and a father to people that did. I had a fantastic dad but I was lucky enough to have two guys I can say were father figures to me. Raising me. Showing me how to be a man in this world and I will never be more thankful for Gary." I inhaled, "There will never be enough words to properly tell the story of Gary. The man who loved a baseball diamond and a warm sunny day. The man who went through a bag of sunflower seeds every other day. The man who chewed more gum than I could comprehend." A chuckle raised through as I wiped away a few tears.

"I know nothing made him happier than seeing his players succeed. I know that he is looking down on all of us smiling because he brought all of us together. To talk, to remember, to love. Gary is all about family." I paused briefly wondering if I should go here but with the pause, I found her eyes, and she nodded as if she knew. "My wife and I had a brief period that we were not together. I was confused and upset and Gary came up to me and he told me to just give her time. This was right after I was drafted and it was a really challenging time for both of us." My eyes connected with her again and she gave a tiny smile herself. She was so damn supportive.

"He told me that she loved me so badly that she was scared. He said to just give her time, and I gave her time. We are married with four kids now and the moment I said I was retiring…he told me to spend my time with them. That being a father, being a husband, being all of those things came first." I looked over at Debbie and I nodded, "I can only assume it's because he had his tough times at home. He learned that he had to put his family first but the thing was…if you ever stepped foot in those doors at Swings…you were family."

I wiped my eyes again and I just breathed in deeply, "Gary made absolutely everybody family and that is something that nobody will take away from him. He was the best coach, the best father, the best husband, and I hope I can follow in his footsteps. I hope I can be just as good as he was in all walks of life." I closed my eyes painfully, "Gary, touched so many lives. I am so thankful he touched mine because if he hadn't…I wouldn't be Troy Bolton. I would just be Troy."

Taking a step back I walked back down the steps, down the hall, and out the doors. I heard them collapse behind me but I tilted over gasping for air. My body gasping for air and the ache in my chest so wide I couldn't breathe. Her arms slipped around me, "I'm here," she whispered and I couldn't. I pulled away and I just walked away because I couldn't do this right now.

* * *

Gabi's POV

My eyes watched him walk away and I couldn't fucking breathe, I couldn't let him just walk away, "I got him," Luke came up on the other side of me as tears ran down my face. My heart was broken listening to him talk because I knew he was broken. Taking in a deep breath of air, I brushed my fingers through my hair as I turned away. My body exhausted from the past several days and the haunting memories of my own grief came flying back.

I twisted around to see him talking to Luke with his hands running through his hair. The stress forming on his face, his shoulders tense, his whole-body rigid. "He'll be okay," I twisted to see Lucille standing next to me. "He'll be okay," she said as tears slipped down her cheeks and my cheeks as we watched him struggle. "I just hate that the final moments of his career are going to be filled with grief and struggling to find his way out."

Lucille tugged me close, "This just caught Troy off-guard. He wasn't prepared for this." I breathed in deeply and Troy looked over at us. His eyes took in my body and I took in his own. Biting down on my lip I hugged Lucille before I walked over towards my husband. Luke twisted to see me coming and he smiled, Troy stuck his hands deep into his suit pockets as I approached. Luke squeezed my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around Troy's body.

He just buried his lips into my hair and I let him hold me. The wind whistled by as I gripped his hand tightly, "I remember the days following Will's death that haunts me. How awful it felt but having you around…it made it all better. I love you, T. I want to be here for you but I also understand space." He gave me one tight squeeze and his hand slipped through mine. His eyes looked up towards the sky and his chest relax.

Troy didn't say anything but we both walked back towards the church where a slew of people was slowly coming out of the building. Cody walked over to us and Troy gave him the silent communication with a nod. "You said amazing things," he said and Troy grimaced, "It wasn't enough, there will never be enough words to properly say good-bye." Cody nodded in complete understanding. There wouldn't be enough words.

Debbie came out of the church with her kids. I breathed in as Troy spotted her, he walked over and she gave a brief smile. "Troy, your eulogy was beautiful, amazing, and very Gary. He would have loved it." Troy bit his lip and he nodded his head, "Thank you, I don't think I did enough justice but…"

"No, it was beautiful. He would have loved it." I swallowed down on a heavy lump as Troy hugged Debbie tightly, "I'm sorry about leaving, it was just…a lot." Troy apologized and she shook her head, "Troy, this is a lot for everybody. You needed a minute, we all need a minute." Troy twisted over and he breathed, "Gabi, I am so thankful that you are here for him." I nodded, "Thank you, I am so sorry Debbie." She gave a brief smile and began to walk away.

Troy began to walk to the car as Gary had wanted to be cremated and spread over a baseball field. His happiest place. "Can we go somewhere before we go to the visitation?" Troy asked quietly and I nodded my head, "Yea, of course, where do you want to go?" I asked shifting into the driver's seat. He shut the passenger side door and he breathed out, "I really want to see the kids but they are all in different locations." Troy admitted, my eyes looked over at him and he rubbed his face. "So, I think, I just want to go sit somewhere quiet. Our spot," he said tilting his head to look at me. "I think driving to New Mexico might be a little too long," I joked.

Troy gave a tiny smile, "We might need to make a trip down there."

"Maybe we can take a quick weekend trip down." I said and Troy breathed out, "That would be nice." I leaned into him for a minute as I drove until we arrived at the spot where we overlooked the downtown city. Troy got out of the car and he quickly went to sit on the roof of my car. I let him be alone for a minute as I checked my phone for any messages. I text Lucille, Cody, and Lance that Troy wanted to make a pitstop first and then we would be at Swings.

A text from Logan came in over my phone and I clicked on it.

 _Logan: Dad okay?_

My eyes looked up to see Troy just watching the world in front of him. Trying to figure out how everything is supposed to realign. I looked down at the message again because how do I tell her that he won't be okay for a while? That this will hurt for a long time? I squeezed my eyes shut because it takes me right back to New York City with Will. It takes me back to flying to Kansas City, going to his funeral, and then freaking out to go find Troy.

The pills.

It takes me all back and I wish it didn't.

The first miscarriage.

I breathed out as I had to hold myself together. This was about Troy.

 _He'll be okay. It's a hard day for him._

I shut my phone off and I slipped out of the car. I walked around as I slipped my arm through his. I didn't say anything because there was nothing to say. Nothing was going to make this okay for him. I just held his hand to remind him that I was right here. I was ready to do whatever was next, whenever he was ready.

* * *

Troy's POV

Swings was bustling with people and I didn't have the energy for any of it. I just wanted to go to sleep. Gabi seemed to be the perfect hostess as she was running around making sure all the food remained stocked, that all the guests were attended to, and not allowing Debbie to do absolutely anything. I should be helping her but instead, I was sitting in his office, drinking on a bottle of whiskey that he had stashed at the bottom.

People only wanted to talk with me from my past about baseball and life. My kids. Yet, my focus wouldn't get off of Gary. We were supposed to be celebrating him. I let out a frustrated breath of air as I let my hand run through my hair. "You beat me to it," I looked up at Lance and I laughed as I tipped the bottle back. Lance walked in and he took a seat across from me as I handed him the bottle. The amber liquid finally taking effect in my system. Allowing me to breathe.

Lance tipped the bottle back himself again and he shook his head, "I wish I could express how much this fucking hurts, but there aren't words." Lance said, "You might be the only other person who understands because I am not related to him but he was such an important part of my life. He saved me from drugs and…" Lance shook his head as I didn't say anything in return. He didn't need me too. He just was trying to process everything.

"This place will never be the same," Lance finally said and I just let out a snort of a laugh because he was right. This place would absolutely never be the same. I took the bottle back as I tipped it back again. "This is almost like a high school reunion for you." I grimaced, "Yea, I try to avoid these situations." I mumble and Lance lifted an eyebrow. "Why?" I think both of us were happy to not be talking about Gary right now.

"I don't know. They don't get…my life anymore. All they want to talk about are all the superstars and all the big-league players that I play with. They want the scoop on everything but…there isn't anything to give the scoop on. We're just ball players who play baseball like everybody else. Like we all once did. Yea, I do it for a lot of money but…I don't know. It's just a game. I don't like to talk about it with them all too much and that's all they want to talk about." Lance nodded his head, "I guess I understand that. Your only high school buddies are…"

"Cody and Gabs, those are the only two people I talk to from high school anymore. I try to keep that circle small." I rubbed my face as I took another drink and I shook my head. "Now, they want to talk about my retirement and what's next and fuck…I don't want to talk about that. I'm fucking sick of talking about retiring. I'm not even sure if I am going to be able to play. I fucked my shoulder up the other day fucking around."

Lance sat up a little too quickly at those words, "What?" I turned away as I shook my head, "I came here after he passed away and I fucking lost it." I chocked on my words as I shook my head. I willed the tears to disappear. "I threw a ball pretty hard and I don't know. My shoulder hasn't been the same sense. I haven't had any treatment though recently so that might be it." I let my words drawl out and I finally looked over at Lance.

"When are you rejoining the team?" I swallowed on the lump in my throat as I wanted to say never but I made Gary a promise that I would do this. Finish this. This grief was not going to weigh me down right now.

"Wednesday," I battled. "Gabi said she would fly with me to Atlanta and then to Tampa. The kids will stay with our parents. She couldn't make any promises about the trip to Chicago though because she needs to be with the kids." Lance nodded and I just shrugged because the world had to keep going. We had to be parents to our kids and continue to live. I had to remind myself that. I was going to have her for the next week though. I could do it.

"The girls turn 8 soon," I huffed as their birthday was fast approaching and I would be in Chicago. It pissed me off when I was away for their birthday as they were really the only birthday I missed. Grey was a hit or miss but for the most part, we were always together. This August we had a lot of stretches of away games. I just wanted to be home with my family. Another tall tell sign that I was ready to hang it up. "Yea, I can't believe they will be 8. Grey turning 7 and then fuck…Logan will be 14." I said brushing my fingers through my hair.

"I would just give it time Troy, you are going to hurt for a while but you know Gary wants you to enjoy these last few months. He was constantly preaching that to you. To enjoy it. To not take a moment for granted and he would never want him to be a reason that you didn't enjoy these last several months." I inhaled sharply as I took another long pull. My eyes focused on the wall in front of me and I just nodded my head because that's all I knew.

"I'm sorry," I whispered over to Lance and his eyes met mine, he mirrored me. The heartbreak. The confusion. Lance grimaced and nodded, "I'm sorry too. I wish I could have done more to help him." Lance admitted and I shook my head. "No, you did everything you knew how to do. There was nothing you could have done more to make this situation any different." I told him honestly and Lance breathed out a frustrated breath. "I know. I just…he just fell." Lance let his voice crack and I twisted my eyes away from him. Not wanting to hear any more of that story.

"In his favorite place," I said with a tiny laugh and Lance shook his head, "Such a bastard." I laughed before taking another strong sip of the drink. I passed it back to Lance as I felt my phone vibrate. I ignored it as I just sat here with Lance. In Gary's office. My eyes took in all of the pictures on his desk. All of his kids and grandkids featured. I smiled as a framed picture of our team from my senior year that won the championship was tucked in the corner of another picture. I leaned forward as the frame in the middle was a picture of me and him working together. Tears threatened to spill again as I picked it up.

My chest ached as I studied the picture as if I could take myself back to that day. It was my senior year and we were working together in the bullpen. His hand on my shoulder while we talked about something. A smile on both of our faces. I stared at the picture until it became blurry. I stared at the picture until I felt a pair of arms snake around my neck and her hand rested on my shoulder. Her lips near my ear as she held me in her arms. "I'm sorry," she whispered into my ear, her words not comforting but just having her right here. "You know he is with you, Troy. He valued your relationship so much and that picture proves it. You meant so much to him. You will never have to doubt how much he cared about your success in life. How much he cared about you and making sure you were the best. You know that. You have all of that deep in your heart." She whispered and I bit my lip as I wiped the tears away. Her lips found my cheek and she gave an extra squeeze.

"I wish I could magically make that pain better, I wish I could." She said quietly in my ear, "But you know it takes time. It will hurt. It will make you angry. You know what you have to do though. You know you have to go out there and show Gary that this…this doesn't get in the way of that game. That is your bond and he is watching you. He is going to watch you. Every single pitch. He's right here." Her hand rested over my chest and I just lost it. She wrapped her body around mine and comforted me the best she knew how.

* * *

Gabi's POV

My body fell into the couch as I kicked off my heels. Troy was upstairs fast asleep in bed after a very emotional day. The kids were all asleep in their separate rooms as most of them laid in bed with Troy when they got home. A knock came at the front door and I groaned as I peeled my body off the couch. I moved across the room and I opened the door. My dad stood on the other side in a pair of jeans with a t-shirt as his eyes surveyed me.

I bit on my lip as I wish I had more time with him. "Hey," he said with a tiny smile on his lips. "I just came to check on everybody. I figured Troy has been a mess the past couple of days and well…" his eyes connected with me and I felt tears fill in my eyes. "This is about Troy," I tried to say but my words were choked and broken. My dad shook his head, "Yes, but you also have emotions and I know you. You've been repressing all of them to make sure he is okay. That's fair, you're just being his wife but…I know…I know this is hitting really hard." I closed my eyes and he pulled me into his arms as I felt a cry leave my mouth.

"I just hate seeing him this way. I hate knowing how broken he is feeling. I hate knowing how broken he'll continue to feel." I said after I was able to gain my composure. My dad gave me a tight squeeze, "I know, Gabi." I blinked back more tears as we walked in and I collapsed on the couch. "I'm so tired. Ever since it happened, I just…I haven't been sleeping because I've been so worried about Troy. I'm worried about how this is going to affect his final months of baseball. He deserves to be shining right now and instead…" I didn't finish as my dad sat across from me and nodded, "I know. There is a lot of stuff going on right now but give him some time."

I just breathed as I wiped away stray tears, "You have done everything you could do." My dad told me, "You've supported him, you're going with him on the road for the next couple of series, and he isn't going to be alone. You know, Gabi. That was the worst part, you didn't want to be alone. You just wanted to be with him. He just wants to be with you." I nodded as that was the only thing that made everything better after Will died. "I'm going to try my best to be there for him. The girls turn 8 though on the 31st and he'll be in Chicago."

My dad gave a sad smile, "That was always hard. Being away from you on your birthday." He shook his head as if he never wanted to go back to those days. "He got lucky with Grey and Logan." I smiled as I played with my jeans. "I think I might actually take the girls up to Chicago," I said as I glanced up towards my dad. "Fly out the 30th and be with him on the 31st then fly back either that night or the next morning. I don't know. I just don't want him to be alone and I know he would love if the girls were with him."

My dad smiled, "You know your mom and I will be happy to continue to help with the kids. For as much as you need." I nodded as I heard one of the doors upstairs open. My head twisted around to see Grey come tumbling down the stairs in his PJs with his hair sticking up. "Grey, buddy, what are you doing up?" I asked, he stopped and glanced up as he grinned from ear to ear as his eyes went right to my dad.

"Papi!" he said with excitement as he ran over and hugged him. My dad smiled as he hugged Grey tightly to his chest. "Hi big guy," Grey smiled from his lap as he looked at me. I shook my head with a smile on my face as I glanced at him, "What's up?" I asked him. Grey shrugged his shoulders, my eyes narrowed on him, "Grey, buddy, what's wrong?" I asked again. He sighed, "I just woke up and then I went to your room but you weren't there but daddy was crying. I don't like seeing daddy crying." My heart broke in half. One half for my son and another half for my husband. "Grey, buddy, how about we go back to your room. I'll read you a story." My dad said. I silently thanked him as I stood up. We all went upstairs and I peered at our closed door.

"Dad," he stopped and I walked over as I hugged him tightly. Tears pulling in my eyes, "I love you, so much," I whispered with pain deep in my voice. The mere thought of losing my dad sends me into a head spin of anxiety. My dad gave me a tight squeeze back as he planted a kiss in my hair, "I love you, Ella." I breathed out as I pulled away. Wiping my tears and my dad wiped one away himself. "I'll come by tomorrow to see if you need help with anything." I just nodded my head because if I spoke anymore, I would cry again.

I couldn't imagine losing my dad.

Yet, I knew it would gut me so hard. I just hope all of my kids are out of the house by that point because I don't know if I could be the mom, they needed me to be. That gave me more perspective for Troy though. It was a father-figure and it's hard. Especially with how it happened.

Taking in a deep breath of air, I pushed into our room and I saw his shoulders shake. Besides that, there was no indication of any crying in this room. He was on his stomach with most of the blankets covering his back. I slipped out of my dress and into one of Troy's t-shirts before I crawled into the bed with him. I moved his arm to shift underneath of him and I just let my hands rub his back. "I'm sorry," he breathed and I shook my head.

"No, you don't get to be sorry." I reminded him. "This _hurts_ and you get to cry, you get to feel, Troy." He breathed out again and I kissed his forehead. I would do absolutely anything for him. Always. My head stayed close to his and I just let my fingers run through his hair as he finally moved to let his head lay on my chest with my fingers running over and over. "What now?" he whispered and I didn't say anything because now we had to step into the next day with anything Gary related.

"Now?" I whispered quietly as my voice broke. "Now, you go out there Wednesday. You start your last game in Atlanta, and you do what you know best. You pitch. You play ball. You do everything you need to do to get that win and then you walk off the mound. You go to your locker and you get to be sad. I'll be there, though. I'll always be there when you need me." I whispered. I didn't say anything for a minute as his hand squeezed my body gently. "Now, you go and show the world everything Gary taught you. You show the world everything Gary would want to see from you and you make him so fucking proud, Troy Bolton. So damn proud."

His face buried between my chest again and I just let him be as I let my hands rest against him. "That's what happens next, just one day at a time." I reminded him quietly as he did after Will's death. It was just one thing at a time. I kissed his head as I watched the ceiling fan turn in circles above me. Hoping, that I didn't just spew him a bunch of lies with what the future was going to hold. I hope that he is able to go out there and do his thing.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I took an impromptu vacation this weekend and actually forgot that today was Sunday until somebody asked me to upload via review. If it wasn't for that then I probably would have completely forgotten. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! So many feels!**

 **If you didn't know…. His Girl debuted on Friday! Go check it OUT!**

 **I hope you all have a good week!**

 **Update: March 3** **rd**


	14. Rocky

Chapter 14 – Rocky

 _Wednesday, August 24_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Troy's POV_

 _Atlanta, Georgia_

The doors to the visiting locker room glared back at me. I spent the last two days drunk and trying to not think much past today. I had to just breathe through today. I wasn't hungover but I wanted to be drunk. I had to pitch though. I had to continue. I inhaled sharply as Gabi didn't break her promise and flew in with me late last night – even though I was drunk. She didn't say anything to me but I could see her disapproving look the entire time.

She rode with me to the stadium and she squeezed my hand when I stepped out of the car. She was right there for me. I breathed in deeply again when the door flung open and Casen stepped out. His eyes quickly looked at me and he breathed, "Troy, c'mon man, I know, you aren't going to speak to me but you can do it." Casen told me as he stepped out. Gabi must have sent him a text message. I needed a shove in the right direction.

She always knew.

Taking one step forward, I felt the air leave my lungs as Casen smiled. "The guys aren't going to bug you today. It's your start day. It's a good day for you to come back. Just do what you normally do before a game. We'll deal with post-game later, okay?" I breathed in and breathed out. I could do this. This, I could do, because he was right. Pre-game wasn't any different. I didn't talk to Gary before the game. I shifted as I pulled out my headphones and tucked them over my ears.

Casen smiled as I walked in behind him. I let my eyes avert to the ground while I took my normal route to my locker. I was always a corner locker. It came with the veteran status. I looked up finally to see my jersey glaring back at me. The 14 in a bright blue with Bolton spelled across the back. The same jersey I have worn for 19 years. My chest tightened and I exhaled shakily as I put my bag in my locker and slowly began to re-dress.

I replaced my dress pants with a pair of Nike leggings before slipping on my blue Royal shorts. I then took off my dress shirt and pulled on the compression shirt. I stretched my shoulders as I turned my music up a notch louder before I turned and headed to the trainer's office. I plopped down on a table as Matt glanced up at me, "How does your shoulder feel?" he asked me as he grabbed my hand and began to put it through my normal range of motion exercises.

"Better." I told him shortly, he just nodded his head, "I'm glad to see you here again." Matt said as he did a movement and I hissed with the intense pain that went through my shoulder. Matt stopped and his eyes level with me. "It's fine, just…don't do that again. I can throw. I threw a side session on Sunday night." Matt breathed out, "Troy, if it…"

"No." I said firmly, "No, I am going to pitch today because if I don't pitch today then I am going to fucking freak-out so I need to do this today, Matt." He breathed in and just nodded his head as he continued to do all of the other exercises but never the other one. Once he was done, he massaged it, and then he nodded to let me continue preparing for tonight. "Troy," I paused as Cal came over to me, I missed the old days where only Cody and my coach would talk to me. Now, the list was endless but it still had its limits.

"Are you okay?" he asked me quietly as he pulled me to the side, I just nodded, "I'm fine." I finally said looking up at him. Cal looked over all of my features and just nodded his head, "The moment it becomes too much you tell me. One inning, two innings, eight innings. I don't care. Just tell me. We'll get you out of there." I just nodded in understanding as he clapped my shoulder. He paused as he started to walk away and he looked at me. "It was weird not having your presence in this clubhouse the past several days. I told the guys to get used to it but even I didn't like it." I smiled briefly as I just nodded before I headed up to the field.

I took in the sunny Atlanta sky as I breathed in deeply again. I just had to take this one hour at a time. I was going to do my normal routine and I could do it. There was just the giant mental block sitting at the forefront of my mind. I spun around taking in the quiet stadium as we were setting up for batting practice on the field. My eyes went up to the suite level as I wondered where she had wandered off too. She was probably talking to the broadcasters if I knew her.

Gabi, that's all I had to think about tonight. Gabi. If I could focus on her, I would make it.

"Hey man, you want to go over scouting?" Tyler came up behind me and I twisted to face him. I blanked because this was the first time in how many years that I didn't do my scouting report? That I didn't watch the film? My stomach caved in and I felt my heart begin to race, Tyler must have noticed because he shook his head. "No worries man, I figured you were busy, I went through your spreadsheet you normally do and took a ton of notes. I clipped a few at-bats by each player tonight so you could watch them. I figured you wouldn't have the time you needed to prepare. So, I did it all, is that cool?" I looked at Tyler and I let out a loose laugh and nod, "Yea, man, thank you."

Tyler nodded, "We'll get through this tonight, together." Tyler said with a nod, "You were there for me when my mom died a few seasons ago. You've been there for this entire team when anything happens. We are going to be there for you, Troy." I bit on my lip and I nodded as he squeezed my shoulder. He tossed me a ball, the first ball I had picked up since the night after. I sucked in a deep breath of air as I let the red stitches rub in my hand. The rough leather. The ball felt so foreign but so right at the same moment.

My head tilted up and I looked at the sky, "For you Gary, this is for you." I whispered.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I was nervous. I was nervous because he barely had talked about baseball since everything happened with Gary. He had barely touched a baseball and as the time counted down to game time my stomach was twisted in half. Britt, Lucille, and Emily with itty bitty Tucker sat all in a row. Jack perched in front of me as our group was pretty quiet. Zach and Josh littered the area while Cody leaned back. He had taken a few days off to be out here. Troy didn't know half of these people were here to support him today but he would be so thankful later.

My eyes lingered on Troy over towards the bullpen with Tyler. Tyler had kept close to him for most of the evening that I was watching. They were talking and I had watched Troy laugh a few times. "He's going to be okay," Cody reassured as he looked over at me. I breathed in as the tears filled my eyes, "He's been a shell of himself." I whispered, "He's been drinking so much more, he doesn't read the kids stories to bed, and I don't know. I just wish I knew how to make him better." I whispered. Cody squeezed my knee as Zach sighed, "He'll be okay, Gabs. He's just not sure what's next. This threw him a major curveball and he just has to find his footing again."

I pressed my heels into my hand and I just breathed in again. "Have some baby snuggles," Emily said as she handed me, Tucker. I smiled as Tucker was fast asleep and I rested him on my chest. His little body moving up and down with being content. They did the starting line-ups and did a quick ceremony highlighting Troy's career as this was the last time that he would ever start here. They would have done this yesterday but he wasn't here.

Rolling my lips together, Troy sat in the dugout as he relaxed back onto the bench. The Royals were in tight control of the central division and to take it all the way home to the playoffs. Yet, they went down in order in the first and Troy came out. I slipped back inside the suit with Tucker as I just needed a moment to breathe. The TV was on and they showed Troy warming-up. "Today, Troy Bolton starts in Atlanta for the very last time. Yet, we aren't sure what Troy Bolton we are going to see out there today. He lost a very close person to him last week and rumor has it…he hasn't been doing the best with the coping but here he is."

They did a close-up to his face and I felt the tears linger in my eyes. "He spent the last week away and the team noticed how weird it was without him in the locker room. Yet, that is the future they are facing in just a few weeks. He won't be there anymore." The tears spilled over as I tucked Tucker closer to me. "Troy Bolton is the face of this franchise and I am so excited to see where he takes this team in the playoffs, I am so excited to see how he finishes his legacy, but I hope that he can be present. We all know how that goes when you lose somebody unexpectedly. The wind is sucked out of you and it just doesn't come back."

"Let me see him," I felt Lucille take Tucker from me and then strong arms swept me up into a hug. Cody's comforting scent took over and he just hugged me tightly, "Everything will be okay. I know that you are hurting so deeply because he is too. You two have always had connected emotions and I know so much is changing…" he stopped and he just squeezed me tighter. "So much is changing for the both of you." His voice cracked, "And you don't know what tomorrow, six weeks, or a year from now will look like but what you do know, is you have each other." I just squeezed him tighter and the tears streamed down my face.

"I'm scared."

"It's okay to be scared," Cody whispered and he kissed the top of my head. I pulled away and wiped away my tears as I looked up to see Troy quickly, and successfully navigated the first inning. I took in a deep breath as Cody gave me a once over, "You good?" I just nodded, "I hope he is good." Cody gave a tight smile, "He's trying. Just talk to him, Gabs." I nodded as I wiped away the last of the tears. Going into the suite area again, Lucille looked at me.

"You okay?" I nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose it. They were just talking about everything." Lucille gave a small smile, "He's going to need you when he's done." I nodded because I had it already worked out to make it down to the clubhouse. I sat with the group for the next several innings. Troy didn't smile, he didn't laugh, and he didn't flinch when anything happened. His face was made of stone down there and I knew he wasn't thinking about anything but baseball right now.

He struck another batter out and he turned around as his eyes surveyed the entire field in front of him. He watched his players and then his eyes lingered on the sky for a minute. He took in another deep breath as he got the ball back and began to go through the motions again. Troy threw the next batter three straight strikes before he walked off the mound. He pointed upwards towards the sky before stepping back into the dugout.

My gut twisted as I quickly got up and I went out of the suite. I went downstairs where the security guard was on his way to get me. I knew he pulled himself right there. He pitched six scoreless innings and I knew he wouldn't survive much more. The guard just nodded his head and he escorted me the rest of the way as I was almost jogging. I didn't want him to be alone. The security guard opened up the clubhouse and I heard his cries from here.

My heart shattered as I walked over to his locker. His hands were gripping the top shelf as he tilted forward. His shoulders shaking as he tried to control everything. I bit down on my lip as I let him be for just one more moment before I inhaled. "Baby," I whispered and he twisted around at just one word. I walked over and I circled my arms around him. He squeezed me tightly, "I love you and I am so fucking proud of you." My fingers pulling at his hairs. His hat pulled off his head slightly as I kissed his collarbone. "I love you," I whispered to him again.

Troy pressed his face into my hair as he tried to control his breathing and to let it go. "He would have been proud, Troy. He would have called you and told you that he was so proud. That you went out there and did it again. It'll get easier but until it is easier…I'm here for you."

"I love you," Troy whispered into my ear and I squeezed my eyes closed and I just held him. Neither of us moved for several minutes. Finally, I pulled back, "Your parents are here, Emily with Tucker, Cody, Zach, and Josh are all upstairs in the suite. They wanted to be here for you today and I know they all will want to see you before you board a plane tonight." Troy looked at me stunned for a moment, "They all came?" I nodded, "They love you, Troy, everybody knows that this hasn't been easy for you but they all want you to know that you are so supported."

Troy pinched the bridge of his nose and he nodded with a small smile, "I'd like to see them all. I think that'll make tonight easier." I smiled, "I think it will, too. Oh, and I promised Logan that you would call after the game. She would love to talk to you. It's been a while." He breathed in deeply and shot me a look, "I know I've been shitty with the kids. I'm going to do better. I'm going to do so much better. I just needed a moment." I smiled, "Troy Bolton, you can have as many moments as you need right now. Just don't forget about those four beautiful babies we have, okay?" he swallowed hard and nodded his head, "I know."

* * *

Troy's POV

I stopped short of going to meet my family because I didn't know what to expect when I went out there. I needed to pull my head out of my ass and breathe for the next several months. We can mourn later. I had to enjoy this and I knew I needed to do it. I was going to do it. Gabi was being such a saint and she deserved better. Biting down on my lip, I finally emerged through the doors to see all of my family sitting in a circle. They were laughing and talking with ease as I felt my chest relax.

My mom stood up and she smiled, "Hi honey, you did amazing," I smiled as I hugged her tightly as I breathed her in. I pushed all thoughts of losing my actual parents far away from my mind. I hugged my dad as Emily grinned up at me with Tucker tucked against her chest in a carrier. My body moved over to them as I peeked into the cover to see Tuck sleeping. "He loved watching his Uncle Troy kick ass." I smiled as I kissed the top of her head. Gabi was sitting next to her with a smile on her face as she winked at me while I greeted Cody, Josh, and Zach.

"Dude, how about when you get home from this long-ass road-trip we go get some drinks and chill one Sunday night." Josh proposed and I smiled with a tiny laugh coming from my lips. "Yea, that sounds fucking fantastic." Her arms slipped around my waist and she pressed her face into my back. I breathed in and out with a bit of ease as I knew how many families I had. I knew how much they all loved me. That was going to push me forward to be the best pitcher, father, and husband.

I went and I gently took Tucker away from Emily who only smiled as I cuddled him close. My mom snapped a picture of all of us for Tucker to look at someday to know that he was around for this. Gabi winked at me as she went over and talked with Cody about something. Casen finally came out of the locker room and he patted my back, "Hell of a game, Bolton." I nodded a thank as he greeted Josh and Zach. They all talked happily as I just focused on Tucker.

"I think we're going to head back to the hotel." Emily sidled up to me, I glanced at her, "Yea? Are you requesting your baby back?" I questioned and she laughed with a smile spreading across her cheeks. "Yes, unless you really miss getting up three times a night." I snorted as I handed Tucker back over. "Between all four of my kids, I probably still get up four times a night." I reminded her, "It doesn't stop." Emily grinned and she looked at me, "You're doing the best you can, just remember that Troy." I bit on my lip and nodded, "Thanks, Em."

She started to walk away but paused, "Gabi is really scared for you." She whispered quietly, "I think it goes back to that she knows how this feels and she loves you. Just…be her husband tonight for a little bit." I bit on my lip and rolled it between my teeth, "She would never say anything to you but just give her something to show that you aren't as far away as you seem, okay? She loves you so much." I gave a faint smile and a nod, "The feeling is pretty mutual."

Emily smiled before walking away as my mom gave me a tight hug and I patted my dad's back. Cody walked over and he smiled, "You did pitch well tonight," I bit on my lip as I waited for the but, "But?" I questioned and Cody shook his head, "You're 40. Well is good." I rolled my eyes but a smile cracked across the surface. Cody chuckled before he nudged my shoulder, "Want to get a drink at the bar tonight?" my eyes found Gabi who was sitting talking on the phone with somebody. She was in my jersey with a pair of jean shorts. A pair of white chucks on her feet with her hair pulled into a sexy ponytail. I sucked in my lip before shaking my head.

"Not tonight. I've been drunk the past week. I think I owe my wife some reassurance." Cody gave a tiny smile and nodded, "Good. You don't have to completely go back to being yourself." He reminded me and I nodded, "I know. I just think a night about her will do both of us some good." Cody patted my back as Casen, Josh, and Zach all ventured over. "We'll be at the next home game." Josh said with a firm nod, "We'll all be there for you, again."

"Thanks, guys, this truly meant a lot." They grinned, "Bolton, you've always been there for us. It's time we repay the favor." I smiled as tears filled my eyes but I was able to blink them away. I took a deep breath when her arms appeared around my waist. "They were a big help to me as well." She mentioned, "I could barely keep myself together upstairs today, they were all a big help." A frown displaced over my lips because I didn't want to worry Gabi that much but the past week had been emotional for all.

Biting on my lip, I smiled as I thanked the guys again before they all left. I collapsed down into the couch and I breathed out an exhausted breath of air. I buried my face into the palm of my hands as I breathed. Her hand rubbing over my back as she kissed the top of my head, her hands running through my hair. "C'mon T, I heard a vague promise that my husband was going to appear in my bed tonight sober." I chuckled and nodded my head, "Yea, it sounds like a date."

* * *

 _Tuesday, August 30_ _th_ _, 2033_

Gabi's POV

I quietly packed the bags for Adalyn and Makenli as they didn't know we were flying out after school to go surprise, Troy. I had left him before they went to Chicago and he was doing a little bit better. He had only drank twice on the road trip and both times were manageable. His teammates were being super supportive and it was good. It had been really good compared to the previous week. "Gabi?" I turned to see Ellie and I smiled, "Hey,"

I stood up and she hugged me tightly, "How are you holding up?" I nodded, "Good. It'll be good to see him again tonight. I haven't seen him since Saturday night." She nodded, "I bet he'll be super excited to see you and the girls." I smiled, "I haven't surprised him in a long time." Ellie grinned as she sat down and helped fold the few outfits I had picked out for the girls. "We'll make sure everything is taken care of for their birthday party this weekend," Ellie told me and I turned to look at her. "You don't have to do that."

She smiled, "I know I don't but I am. You would do the same exact thing."

"It's at the dance studio this year." I told her and she grinned, "That must mean it was Addy's turn to pick." I nodded, "Yes, but Makenli isn't that upset about it." I told her, "They agreed to do more hip-hop type of stuff and to just have fun with their friends. I think it'll actually be pretty fun." Ellie sighed, "Is Grey doing his typical baseball theme?" I laughed, "I don't know. I haven't asked him yet. I hope not. We've done it three years in a row." She chuckled while we both quietly packed the twins' bags and when we were done, we both just laid on the floor.

"I should get ready to pick up my kids but I don't want too." Ellie whispered, "Me, too. Logan has volleyball practice and her first game is Thursday. The twins and I fly back early to make it to her game. Troy will be there too. Logan doesn't know yet but he got it cleared through Cal to go to her game for a little bit before reporting to the game." Ellie smiled, "Troy Bolton working his charm." I laughed and nodded, "Anything for his kiddos."

"Have you done anything for Fox Sports?" she asked me and I blew out a breath, "No. I put all of that on the back burner. I sent out several emails to tell them what was going on but shocker they already knew." Ellie smiled while twisting her head to face me. "I hope they have been understanding." I nodded, "Yea, they have. I think they are giving me a pass until he actually retires." She sat up as her phone buzzed. She looked at it when a sigh tumbled out of her mouth.

"I hope you have fun." She said with a wink while standing up, "But duty calls." I laughed as I hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Ellie. I am so happy that you're still my best friend." She squeezed me a little tighter. "Just let me know whatever you need help with and I'm there." Pulling back I gave her a brave smile and I walked her to the door. "Ellie, you're the best." She laughed with a big smile crossing her face and I squeezed her again. "I love ya," I called.

"Love ya too!"

I shut the door as I knew I needed to go get the kids myself but I took a deep breath. I was packed already and I had all of our bags in the car. I told Logan this morning and she just grinned because she knew that both the girls and Troy were going to love it. She promised to look after Grey for me while they were at my parents' house for the weekend. Chewing on my lip I grabbed my keys before my phone rang.

My lips turned up as his face graced my phone, "Hey baby," I answered while I twisted my keys over. "I'm bummed." He admitted and I laughed, "I know, baby, this is the last one." I promised him. He sighed, "But it's the only eight," Troy said causing me a tiny laugh myself, "I know, baby, I know." I had to bit my lip to keep the secret from spilling out of my mouth. "I am about to go pick all of our lovely kids up." I told him, "I'll have the girls call you tonight." I promised him.

"Please, I feel like I need to profusely apologize to them." I rolled my eyes, "You do not. Just relax babe, I know with everything happening it sucks but I promise…we'll have a big celebration the moment you are home." He sighed and I just grinned from ear to ear, "Yes, okay, I know. I love you, please call me soon." I nodded as I hung up the phone. I pulled into Addy, Mac, and Grey's school first as they all came running out with a teacher as my car approached the line.

The doors all flung open and each kid climbed into their seat with smiles on their faces. I grinned at all of them as they buckled in and I waved to the teacher as she shut the door before walking away. "Hey, kids!" I said with a smile. "Hey, mom!" Grey shot out, "Hi, mom," Addy and Makenli both echoed and I smiled. "How was school?" I asked while I pulled out of the parking lot. "Really good. We got to learn about the letters!" Grey said with a big smile.

"We did addition today," Addy spoke, "I didn't do too well," Makenli said with a bit of a frown, "We can work on it," I said meeting her eyes in the rearview mirror. "Girls, I have a bit of a birthday surprise," I told them as I pulled back up to the house to see my dad had pulled in. He was going to take Grey and pick Logan up from volleyball practice for me so that I could get the girls to the airport. "What surprise?" Makenli quickly asked as I put the car in park. I twisted around and I smiled while biting down onto my lip. "We're going to fly to Chicago and go see daddy for your birthday."

Makenli squealed with excitement and Addy grinned, "Really? We get to skip school on our birthday?" I nodded my head, "Yup. You sure do. Your dad is really upset about missing your birthday and I know you girls want him to be there too so I figured…why not." Grey frowned, "Why don't I get to go?"

We all got out of the car as I picked up Grey, "I'm sorry, buddy. You do need to go to school. I wish I could take all of you but this is for the girls. It's their birthday. I promise we'll do something cool for your birthday." Grey sighed heavily and I ruffled his hair. He moved away from me while my dad came around the corner. I smiled as I hugged him tightly if anything this past couple of weeks has taught me to hold onto the people I do have.

"How was your day?" he asked, "Good. Troy still has zero ideas were coming so it'll be a nice surprise tonight." My dad squeezed my shoulder with a smile as we went inside together. My parents were going to keep Logan and Grey for the next couple of days. The girls were all downstairs chattering excitedly, packing their carry-on bag with all the activities they wanted. Grey was sulking on the couch and my dad smiled, "I got him. You go finish getting everything ready." I nodded as I watched my dad walk over to Grey and he sat down next to him.

Grey smiled up at my dad and he then grinned from ear to ear as he bolted from the couch and raced across the house to grab his baseball glove. I smiled shaking my head as my dad looked up and winked at me. I thanked him silently and moved on to grab our bags to put in the car. I stored them all as the girls tossed in their backpacks. "Our flight leaves soon, are you girls ready?" I asked, they nodded and I smiled, "Good. Let's go say bye to Papi and Grey."

We trailed to the backyard where they were playing together, I smiled as I watched Grey throw the ball effortlessly. My dad smiled, "Good job, Grey. A true natural." Grey giggled as he caught the ball and looked up to see us watching. "We'll be back in a couple of days," I told him as I walked forward and folded him into my arms. He hugged me tightly, "I feel like you've been gone a lot, mommy," he whispered and I just squeezed him a little bit tighter.

"This is the last trip that you won't go too, I promise." I whispered and he sighed, "I love you," I brushed my fingers over his face and smiled, "I love you, too." The girls hugged him bye and I hugged my dad again, "Love you, dad."

"Love you too, Ella." I smiled as the girls hugged him and we all took off for the car.

* * *

 _Troy's POV_

My mind wandered as I sat on the bench. Gabi never called me before the game but I could only assume she got busy with the kids. The after-school rush was the hardest to tackle alone because you were having to pick up all the kids from all different locations at all different times. I was still upset that I was missing the girl's birthday tomorrow because life showed me that this could all be taken away all too quickly and I wanted to be there for my kids' birthday.

I grunted frustrated as I roughed a hand through my hair before putting my hat back on. Most of the team wasn't talking to me too much unless I initiated the conversation. Fair enough, because they didn't know my mood right now. I didn't know my mood right now. I was quick to snap at people, but I was trying. Mostly because I wanted to enjoy this. I needed to enjoy this. Mostly, for Gary. He would have wanted me to enjoy these last several weeks.

Actually, he would be pissed at me for acting this way. I let out a long breath of air as Tyler entered the dugout and talked with our rookie pitcher, Milo, about his last inning. "Milo," I said and his neck swirled over to me with a look at me with a bit of a deer in the headlights look, "When you're gripping the ball for your change-up, it looks like your thumb is slipping and your arm is falling out. Keep your arm up in and in place and wipe your thumb off," I said with a chuckle and Milo gave a smile as Tyler grinned at me as well. This was progress.

"Thanks, man, I'd give anything for that nasty change-up you have." I smiled, "Meet me in the bullpen tomorrow for my side session and I'll show you." His eyes grew and Tyler chuckled at that reaction, "C'mon, Milo, the old man is retiring. He's gotta share his secrets with somebody." Tyler nudged his elbow into Milo's ribcage. I smiled with a nod, "Meet me there, or else, I might give them to somebody else." I winked and Milo laughed, "I'll be there."

He walked off to prepare for the next inning and Tyler glanced at me, "How ya doing?" he asked as he grabbed his batting helmet and gloves, "Okay," I told him honestly, "I have my moments but right now I am more upset about missing my girl's birthday than anything."

"Twins, right?" I nodded as he smiled, "They will get to have you for every single birthday from here on out. Plus, I bet they love to tell people their dad is a pretty cool dude." I chuckled with a nod, "They do like to spread that around." Tyler nudged my shoulder as he watched the line-up to make sure he wasn't supposed to be on deck. "Tyler, you can tell the guys to be normal." I said looking over at him, "I need life to have more normalcy and for them to not talk to me? It's throwing me off. I'll be okay, let's just avoid the subject." Tyler nodded, "I'll pass the message along. Also…I really think you need to reconsider the coaching role. You're really a good coach, Troy. You've been coaching these younger players for years."

I hesitated and I nodded, "I know. I want too…I just…not yet. I'll coach at Swings and be with my kids." I said causing Tyler to nod, "Just don't put it on the backburner for too long." He got up as it was his turn to go out there when Casen plopped down next to me. "Man, I feel old. I can't keep up with these young guys anymore." I laughed with a nod, "I know how you feel dude,"

"How are the kids?" he asked, "Good," I responded but I really don't know. I haven't really been with my kids since before Gary died. After he died, I was in a blur of emotions and planning. Then, I had an extended road trip. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I would see them Thursday night. The twins had their birthday party on Saturday morning before I was to report for the game. My eyes looked over to see we were in the 8th inning and close to getting the hell out of here.

* * *

I redressed in my suit that I arrived in before I slipped my backpack over my shoulders. "Bolton," I twisted around to see our trainer looking at me, "Come see me before your side-session tomorrow, okay?" I nodded before I began to walk out of the White Sox clubhouse.

My body moved along the path as I dug my cell phone out of the side pocket as I needed to hear her voice. "You looking for us?" my body paused and all of the hairs stood up on my body at that voice. I closed my eyes as I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating or if she was actually going to be behind me. Then, two pairs of arms wrapped around my legs with little giggles leaving their mouths. I quickly turned around and those dark curls and brown eyes looked up at me.

Tears filled my eyes as I got down on my knees and effulged both of them into tight hugs. I opened my eyes to see Gabi smiling with her own tears in her eyes. "What are you girls doing here?" I asked pulling back to see both of them smiling wide. "We came to celebrate our birthday with you! Mommy said you missed us a lot." I laughed and nodded as I let my hands touch each of their faces. "Yes, I do. I miss you girls so much." I pulled them both into me again and I just held them close to me. I never wanted to let this time go without making sure I enjoyed every moment.

"I can't wait to spend your birthday with the two of you," I said as I smiled at the both of them. Makenli had her hair pulled back into a bun as she was still wearing school clothes. A pair of shorts and a t-shirt while Addy was in a dress. All of their features pointed to the woman standing behind them. I slowly got up and I kissed each of their heads before I looked up at Gabi. She was smiling but I could see the tears. I walked over to her and pulled her tight against my body, my nose pressing into her head as I closed my eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered and she squeezed me back, "I love you," she whispered back and I just smiled as I tipped her chin back and pressed my lips to hers. "I love you, too." I took a deep breath as I looked over at my girls again, "You guys want to go get something to eat?" I asked and they both cheered and I smiled as Tyler, Casen, and Milo all came filtering out of the clubhouse. "Whoa, alright, alright, I know which one is which," Tyler said, it was their running joke that he couldn't tell them apart. The first few times he was around them, he really couldn't, but as they got older and developed their own personality it was much easier.

He just messed around with them now.

"Makenli is wearing the dress and Addy is wearing the shorts," both girls busted out into a fit of giggles while shaking their heads. I slipped my arm around Gabi as she leaned into my body. Both of us smiling watching our girls. "Oh man, I thought I had it." He joked with them and the girls just thought it was the funniest thing. Makenli looked over at me with a smile on her face, "Daddy, can we go get some ice cream?" she asked and I smiled with a nod, "Of course. C'mon, "

* * *

Gabi's POV

My eyes lingered on Troy reading the girls a bedtime story as they smiled looking up at their daddy for the last time as seven. Troy brushed his fingers through their hair as he kissed their foreheads. "Good night, sweet girls. Tomorrow when we talk…you'll be 8." I bit my lip because I wasn't sure how it had been 8 years already. It was beyond me. I took a deep breath while Troy shut off the light before coming over to the adjourning room.

"Love you, girls," we both said and they bid their love back as the door shut. Troy looked at me as we were alone for the first time today and he bit on his lip, "I can't thank you enough for coming up here with them." He said as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. I straddled his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I didn't want you to be alone tomorrow, you shouldn't be alone," I whispered letting my fingers drag through his hair. I pushed his cap off and he pulled our lips together.

"They were pretty excited to spend their birthday with their daddy, too." Troy smiled as I hugged him tightly, "I even stashed away some balloons and streamers. Can't break tradition." Troy grinned from ear to ear for one of the first times since Gary's death. "I love that tradition." He whispered and I let my lips lock with his. "Can you believe how big your belly was with those girls?" I laughed and nodded, "It was pretty big, wasn't it?"

"And you could barely tell with Grey."

I laughed as I brushed my fingers over his face again, I looked at those blue eyes that were back to their normal color. "Are you okay?" I whispered and his eyes turned down and then he looked back up at me after he took a few deep breaths. "I'll be okay," he said with a shrug and I nodded, "I know," I said as I brushed my fingers through his hair again. "I love you, T," he smiled as he placed a soft kiss to my lips. "I love you, too."

He squeezed my thighs with his large hands and he sighed, "I'm going to take a quick shower," he said, I just nodded as I slid off his lap and I let him go. I would join him in a minute but I also needed to give him a minute. I picked up my phone as I scrolled through the pictures I took earlier of Troy and the girls. Troy was shocked to tears that he dropped to his knees to hug both of them together. The picture made my own eyes water.

His head was in the middle between two the two girls as he was squeezing them close with his eyes squeezed shut. I edited the photo slightly before I put it on Instagram.

 _These girls made their daddy so happy today. He hasn't seen them in over ten days and we surprised him for their birthday. This past couple of weeks have been hard for Troy and to see him with our girls tonight like this…made my heart happy. He's one of the best dad's out there. I love you, T._

I sighed with a smile coming over my face as I put my phone down before I took off all my clothes and walked into the bathroom. The steam was rising from the shower as I quietly shut the door behind me and opened the shower door. It had been quite some time without us having this kind of time together and to say I wasn't excited? Understatement.

"Brie?" Troy turned at the sound of the shower door and I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist. My lips did a trail across his shoulder and as my hands reached down to already find him hard, for me. "Brie," he said again and I smiled as the water came down over the both of us, he moved to face me and his eyes were hungry. I reached up and let my hand touch his face as he was all desire, no play right now. He easily lifted me up and pressed my back against the shower wall as his lips found mine.

There was nothing nice about this kiss as it was hard, filled with passion, and want. There was little room to move and when he pulled back, his lips went down to my collar bone, to my breasts and then all the way back up. "I've missed you," he whispered as he went in for another kiss and I kissed him hard back. My hands tangling through his hair and I moaned as I rubbed my body against his causing him to moan in response.

He aligned it just right before he pressed into me with relief from both of us. The need for each other was much higher than dragging this out. "I love you," he whispered into my ear and I dug my fingers into his back while I pressed my lips to his again.

* * *

Troy let his fingers twirl around my hair as he was unusually quiet tonight. He was normally the chatty one after sex but he was just laying here playing with my hair when we should both be sleeping. We had both did the balloons and streamers for the girls in the hotel room but here we were.

"You haven't slept the past couple of nights, have you?" I questioned propping myself up on my elbows to glance at him. He seemed startled with my question but just nodded his head, "Yea, I just…I am either too busy thinking about him or I dream about him." He paused for a moment and those blue eyes flickered to me. "I get it now." My eyes looked up at him, my eyebrows scrunching together and he nodded, "The sleeping pills. To just sleep…" his voice drowned out, "That's all you wanted to do was sleep and…fuck, I accused you for how long?" he sat up and placed his feet on the floor.

I felt my eyes grow wide and I sat next to him as I just sat there for a minute. "I absolutely never wanted to kill myself," I whispered, "I think you've always known that Troy, you just couldn't ever understand the grief and pain with sleeping. It's the worst time of night. It's quiet and everything just sets in that has happened. You are so busy all day that you don't have time to think about it but the moment your head hits the pillow…" I drifted off and I sighed, "It's hard and without you, I never slept all that well. You would distract me enough to let my brain fall asleep without thinking. That didn't stop the dreams though."

Troy roughed a hand through his hair as he exhaled, "Yours was worse as you had repeated nightmares but this is just him trying to talk to me. I don't know." His hands rubbed his face and I leaned into him, "Doesn't matter, if it bothers you, then it makes it worse to sleep." His eyes looked over at me with those tears glistening in his eyes. "I don't know how I've been without you for the past several days. I don't know. You seem to be the only person who makes this world feel right…"

I leaned into him, "Now you really do know how I feel," I teased and he gave a tiny smile as I pressed him down into the bed. I curled into his body, "What is he trying to say to you?" I asked and Troy let his fingers go back to my hair as he sighed, "Just something about doing the best I can do. I'm assuming he's talking about finishing this season with that load of grief on my plate. I don't know. I miss him, B. It's weird not talking to him every day."

My lips kissed his shoulder and I let them linger there, "I wish I had the right words, T. I just don't. There are no correct words for these situations." I felt his hand creep up my back and I let out a breath, "Just know, that I'm here for you. Our kids are old enough to understand that if you need me then I have to go. They aren't little anymore. We can make this work." He squeezed my body and gently pulled me closer to him again.

"They need you. There world is already going to change. I know you'll answer the phone." I rested my chin on his shoulder and nodded, "You know that."

"Baseball does help," Troy started, "At first, I didn't think that it would help it would just remind me more of him but it eases my mind. I am able to relax and just do my normal routine as if nothing is wrong. I can pretend nothing is wrong up there."

"I know, it's after."

"Yea,"

I squeezed his hand again, "We'll make it through, T. I promise."

He twisted his head to look at me and he gave a tiny smile, "With you by my side, I know we'll get through it." I smiled leaning forward to press my lips to him. "C'mon, we'll get some sleep and then tomorrow we'll have two eight-year-olds." Troy groaned, "I don't know how in the hell that happened." He gave a laugh with a tiny smile, "They make it better, too. They make me smile and laugh and just…feel okay again."

"I know that if I would have kept that pregnancy or even had a kid prior to Will's death…I think it would have been different." I said honestly, "I think it would have made me better. Not that you didn't do absolutely everything and you helped so much but…those little smiles." I paused thinking of all of them, "They make those hard days better." Troy nodded in agreement, "I get it." He kissed me one more time and he squeezed my shoulder.

"I love you, Brie."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Troy's POV

Those giggles are the first thing I heard when I woke up. I smiled before I even opened my eyes as I could hear them whispering with each other in the other room. I got up at one point and just looked at them trying to figure out how the hell they were already eight.

"I love this part," Gabi's whisper caused me to jump as she giggled with a laugh at my reaction, "Mine, too." I told her as we both just listened to them giggle and talk to each other. Their relationship was so unique to the typical sibling relationship. They shared absolutely everything with each other and even though they had different personalities they had each other. Gabi slipped out of bed and I got up to pull on a pair of shorts before we walked into the adjourning room.

My body was leaded into the door way as Gabi wrapped her arms around my waist. Addy was sitting on the floor while Makenli laughed grabbing a balloon. She reached up onto her tip-toes before pulling it down before they leaned into each other. They giggled again and I smiled as I squeezed Gabi's hand, "Is those giggles coming from my favorite 8-year-olds?" Gabi said pulling away from me as both of their heads swiveled around. Grins spilling onto their faces as she got down and kissed both of their heads.

"Happy Birthday, Makenli," Gabi said with a smile, "Happy Birthday, Addy." They both squeezed Gabi into a hug as tears filled my eyes watching them. They were smiling as they showed Gabi their favorite balloons and she brushed her fingers through their hair. Smiled at them and made each of them feel loved. "Dad! What's wrong?" Makenli hopped up as she must have caught me and I quickly wiped away any lingering tears as I got down onto my knees to pull her into a tight hug. "Nothing is wrong," I whispered squeezing her to my chest tightly. "I'm just so happy that I have you, Mickey. You and your sister were such a blessing to your mom and I."

She pulled back and I smiled as her as I kissed her cheek, "I love you, Mick. Happy Birthday." I told her as I pulled away and she smiled hugging me tightly. "I love you, Daddy." I closed my eyes to that one and I hugged her again as I felt Addy's arms slip around me. "Happy Birthday, Addy." I whispered into her hair as I kissed her temple. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered almost in the same voice as her sister. "You'll never know how much I love you girls," I told them and they both giggled.

"Daddy, we love you to the moon and back!" Addy said with a grin and I laughed, "Yea? That's a long way. I love you all the way to Pluto and back." I told them and they giggled with smiles growing. "That's a really long way, daddy." Makenli said and I laughed, "Yea, I know because I love you so freaking much." I hugged them again as I breathed in their hair. My eyes met Gabi who smiled at me before we were both getting up.

"How about you girls pick out your birthday outfits and change your clothes so we can all go get breakfast before daddy has to go to the park? I think I promised getting our nails done before the game tonight." Gabi mentioned to them and they squealed getting up to go get ready. She slipped her hand in mine before pulling me back to our room. "I love how much you love those girls." She said quietly and I smiled, "How could I not? They are spitting images of their mother." I joked causing her to smile and she shook her head. "It's more than that, T. You _love_ them. You could never get mad at them for any stupid shit, all you want to do is protect them and love them and show them how a man is supposed to treat them."

I nodded soberly, "Yes," I told her. "That's honestly all I care about." She bit her lip, "It reminds me of somebody," I laughed, "Your dad?" I questioned and she nodded, "Yea, I mean…you might actually be better than him." I rolled my eyes and she hugged me again. "You're an amazing dad and an amazing husband. You do not have to worry about that." I pressed my lips into her hair, "I could be a hell of a lot better of a husband."

She laughed and shook her head, "Yea, you're wrong. I am not sure anybody could live up to you, Bolton." I rolled my eyes again and I went to pull on a pair of khaki shorts with a grey t-shirt. I slipped on a pair of Adidas tennis shoes as Gabi pulled on a pair of shorts that made my mouth water just looking at her. The past couple of weeks have been the longest in a long fucking time that we've gone without sex from each other. I didn't even really realize it until she stepped into the shower last night.

The fog that I have been living in caused that to form and I was more than happy to let her point out that it was much needed between us. She was beautiful as she pulled on a V-neck white shirt with a lightweight flannel. She dressed it up a little as the girls came bouncing into the room. They were each in a soft pink flowery dress with white converse on. "Mommy! Will you braid our hair?" Makenli asked bouncing up and down on her heels. Gabi nodded, "Sit on the bed. Let me finish my hair."

I smiled as I grabbed my phone, "You girls, say cheese." I said and they moved in together with big smiles on their faces. I smiled as I took the picture and I shook my head as I saved it. I then posted it to my Instagram story with big eights flashing around. I smiled shaking my head softly as Gabi came into the room and braid each of their hair quickly before kissing their foreheads. "Alright, c'mon birthday girls. It's time to go celebrate."

* * *

 **Argh. I love this family, so much. Trust me, I'm dreading saying goodbye to them after this story, too! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Such a hard grief process for Troy! The love between him and Gabi…ugh. My heart breaks for them!**

 **Please REVIEW!**

 **Next update: March 17** **th** **(If you don't get an update on the 17** **th** **, it'll be the 18** **th** **. It's St. Paddy's day…sooo….)**


	15. Moving Forward

Chapter 15 – Moving Forward

 _Thursday, September 1_ _st_ _, 2033_

Gabi's POV

I moved around the house as I cleaned up, Troy was upstairs with Grey playing together because he was the first one home today. The girls went to play with a friend after school today and Logan was at volleyball practice. Troy surprisingly handled the rest of the week in Chicago well and since been home seems okay. I know it won't be that easy but I also know that he knew he couldn't be buried in emotion these next several months.

Mostly, I was worried about _after_ the season. He is going to have to have surgery and do little of anything and that's when everything will sink in. That's when everything was going to settle and that's when I feel like everything in his world will collapse around him. He's losing baseball, he lost Gary, and I was going back to work. Pushing out a breath of air I know I needed to ask him if he wanted me to wait. If he needed me to wait for him to be okay.

Putting dishes into the dishwasher I thought about how that would look coming out later. Yet, I know that everybody would understand. I bit down on my lip while shoving forks and knives into the utensil compartment. I shut the dishwasher after loading it with soap before washing coffee mugs and other things that couldn't go in the dishwasher. His arms slipped around my waist and his lips pressed below my ear. "You seem deep in thought," he said softly and I just nodded my head. I didn't want to ruin his mood on his one day off.

"You okay?" he asked moving my hair off my shoulder, "Yea, I'm okay. Just thinking." I told him honestly and he didn't say anything for a few moments before leaning against the counter on the other side of me. His blue eyes surveyed my face, I knew he would see right past that line. My eyes avoided his but he reached over and tilted my chin up so his blue eyes could see me. "Gabi, talk to me." I bit down on my lip and I nodded as I shut off the water. I wiped my hands off and I breathed in deeply.

He lifted me up and planted me on the counter so that our eyes were level with each other. His fingers brushing my face gently as I tried to find the right words. "I need you to be honest with me." I whispered and Troy just nodded, "Always, Brie, always," I nodded as I reached up and brushed my fingers over his face. "I need you to tell me if you need me to wait on going back to work. You have lost Gary, you are going to have surgery on your shoulder, you've lost baseball, and all of those emotions are going to settle after all of it happens and if you can't handle me going back to work too…I need to know, Troy. I need to know if I need to take a step back before I dive any deeper."

His face faltered and a pained expression came over his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head for a moment, "Brie, no," he said after a minute. "Absolutely not. I am not going to let you step back from your career before you even start again. You've waited almost seven years to do this again. You deserve this." I shook my head as I looked at him as tears welled in my eyes, "No, Troy, you don't understand. Those feelings are going to hurt but if I leave and I go do something, I am going to need you to be okay for those four kids we have."

Troy let his thumb swipe away tears and he leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm going to be okay. I know a lot of things are happening right now and a lot of things hurt still but I love our kids, Gabi, I love you so damn much and I want you to fly. I want you to do what you love again. I promise to tell you if things get to be too much and I fall apart but we have such a large family, tribe, to help with our kids. You've used them when you needed help and I wasn't there. I'll use them when I need help. We have all off-season though."

I nodded and he framed my face with his two large hands. The pure comfort with that gesture was enough to make me melt. "I love you, Brie."

I closed my eyes while resting my head on his shoulder while he held me tightly. "I'm scared, T, I just want you to enjoy these last four weeks. I want you to enjoy the post-season. I want you to enjoy your retirement."

"I will." He said pulling back, "I made a promise to Gary that I would. He told me that I needed to enjoy this ride and I am going, too. At night I might let the sadness creep in but not on the baseball field, not with my family, not with anybody who matters because Gary wouldn't want that." I let more tears fall looking at my strong husband as he brushed his fingers over my lips. "You can be sad with me." I whispered to him and he nodded, "Thank you, baby."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. His mouth opening mine and his tongue sticking in as I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He pulled my body against him while his lips attacked mine. My fingers tangled in the back of his hair while I pulled my lips away and down his jaw. "I love you," he whispered into my ear and I smiled, "I love you, too." His lips found mine again as he ground against me gently. My lips parted further for him.

"MOM! DAD!" Troy quickly pulled his mouth from mine and coughed as he buried his head into my shoulder. I chuckled myself as I lifted my eyes to see Logan standing in the doorway, "Logi," I greeted with a smile, "You're home early." I said with a raised eyebrow and she nodded, "We got done early due to a performance in the gym tonight." She said, "I told you that Rynn was going to bring me home today,"

Ah, yes.

"I definitely remember that now. How about you go start on your homework?" I suggested to her as Troy finally lifted his head and twisted around his head to look at his oldest daughter. "Yea, Logi, I'll come to help you after I shower," Troy said and I tried to restrain my chuckles, I bit down on my lip as Troy shot me a side-eye. Logan laughed and nodded, "Yea, sure, I'll give you two some more alone time." Troy rolled his eyes as she walked away, she giggled leaving.

Troy rolled his eyes pushing away from the counter with his erection pressing painfully against his shorts. I giggled myself, "Sorry, buddy, didn't remember." I said with a smile rising onto my lips and he shot me a look, "You just love to tease me," he said with a growing smirk and I just nodded biting down on my lip. "You know it." I hopped off the counter and his arms quickly wrapped around me and his fingers tickled my abdomen. I squealed in a fit of laughter as I tried to kick away from him but he just continued to tickle me harder.

"Troy, I've had four kids," I screamed with laughter, "I'm going to pee my pants." Troy laughed behind me as he set me down and I shook my head trying to catch my breath as he looked at me. "Let's go out on a date tonight," he said, "Just you and I." I bit on my lip and I nodded, "Okay,"

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and his lips pressed into my temple, "We'll be home by bedtime," I smiled as I just nodded, "I'll go get ready."

* * *

Troy's POV

She came down the stairs in a pair of jeans that hugged her ass like a glove and a plaid shirt with a flannel, her booties making her a few inches taller. Makenli was at her side asking her questions about something and Gabi was answering them while putting things away. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail exposing that neck that I love to press my lips into. I shifted my weight because she will always be able to turn me on.

The day that doesn't happen, I'm probably dead.

"Dad," Grey came bouncing down the stairs and I turned my attention to him, "Yea, buddy?" my eyes looking over his blue eyes that mirrored mine, his hair all sweaty from running around outside. "Tomorrow, I know you have a game, but after your game can I stay up late so that we can watch that baseball movie?" he shifted on his feet because I had been wanting to introduce him to the Sandlot for the longest time.

"How about Sunday?" I asked him, "We have earlier game time and then we can watch it after dinner but before bedtime." I bargained and he pouted, "C'mon Grey," I said and he sighed, "Fine," I picked him up and he laid his head on my shoulder. My head resting against his forehead, "You feel okay?" I asked him as he felt slightly warm, "Yea, I'm just tired." He mumbled and I nodded because it could just be from him playing outside all afternoon.

"I promise, we'll watch it this weekend. You and me."

"Cool," I put him back down on the ground as the front door opened, Alex Montez walked through with a smile on his face as he was greeted by the twins quickly. He hugged both of them as Gabi came around the corner. My eyes zeroed in on her again as she had slipped on a necklace and a few bracelets in her time away from my vision. She was so damn beautiful. "Gabi, I need you to know that this fool has looked at you like that since the moment he met you." Gabi laughed and I felt my cheeks turn red as I faced Alex, "C'mon man, no need to call me out." He laughed as he patted my back. "That's how I know you're still madly in love with her, I appreciate it."

I rolled my eyes, "As if anything could change my love for her." Alex chuckled as he hugged Gabi tightly and I saw her squeeze a little extra hard today. I knew I needed to go to spend time with my parent's tomorrow morning. I was neglecting all of my relationships with baseball season coming to an end but I also knew that they could get taken away from me at any point and I wasn't okay with that. I breathed out as Gabi kissed her dad's cheek.

"Thank you for coming over at the last minute. All of them should be finishing their homework or any activities that need to be completed. I told them you could call in pizza for them and we should be home in time for bedtime. I think we're just going to get some dinner with each other." Gabi explained and I nodded to confirm that I just wanted to see my wife without anybody else around. "Make sure they all shower, Grey," Gabi said sternly, "You as well. You need to shower tonight. You are a sweaty mess."

Grey complained, "Grey Alexander," I said and his eyes came right to me with a defeated sigh, "Okay," he mumbled before walking away. Gabi rolled her eyes, "Yes, you'll be just fine when I'm not here." I laughed as I grabbed her hand and pressed my lips to it. "He just loves me, okay, it's fine." Gabi rolled her eyes as I laced our fingers together, "Alex, call if you need anything." I said with a head nod and he scoffed, "I've been watching these kids since Logan was a baby. I don't need any help." Gabi laughed as she picked up her purse.

"Thanks, dad,"

"Love you, Ella."

"Love you, too."

I escorted her to my car and she slipped into the passenger side as I followed her in. "Where are we off too tonight?" she asked once the car was on the road. "I don't know, do you have a craving tonight?" I asked her as my eyes flickered over to her. "Mexican," she requested and I knew what she really meant by that. I navigated towards Leawood and nodded my head as I exhaled, "I'm glad we're getting a date night tonight." She said with a tiny smile on her face.

"Me, too, I just wanted to spend time with you and to thank you for the past several weeks. I know it's been hard for all of us…but I couldn't have done it without you." She nibbled on her bottom lip and she looked over at me, "I'll always be here, T." I pulled her hand up to my lips again as I breathed out, "I think tomorrow morning I am going to go over to my parents' house for a little bit, I can take Grey and the twins to school."

"You sure? You pitch tomorrow night," she said and I nodded, "Yea, I need to see them for a little bit." I admitted to her, "I feel like I haven't seen them in quite some time. I mean they were there for everything with Gary and I couldn't have been appreciative with that." She squeezed my hand gently, "I know," she whispered. "Knowing that Gary was like a father to you and it made me realize that I could just one day lose my dad and Troy…" she stopped as her eyes gazed out of the window and she let out a large breath of air. "I don't know what will happen when that day comes because just the thought sends me into a panic."

My chest squeezed because she was so close to her dad and just with that car accident years ago it caused her a panic. "Brie, you know I'll be there for you. Hopefully, we are years and years away from that but I'm here." She turned and gave me a smile, "I know. Gary just showed me that I need to make sure I don't let my relationship falter because of work or kids or anything." I kissed her hand gently while I pulled into the parking lot. She smiled because it was her favorite one because they had the best margaritas. We both got out of the car and I went over and I hugged her against my body. Her head nestled onto my chest. I pressed my lips into the top of her head, "Always, baby, always."

She squeezed me and tilted her head up, "I love you, you are an amazingly strong human for going through all of this and I could not be prouder of you." She whispered and I brushed my finger over her cheek. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be standing right here, I wouldn't be out of bed, I wouldn't be playing baseball. I would be weak without you, Brie." She shook her head as she grabbed my hand, "No, Troy, you would be just okay."

"You, Gabi, show me that everything will be okay with you by my side." She tilted her head back and I pressed my lips against hers. I pulled her warm body against mine as I pulled away before dropping another kiss to her forehead. "C'mon, I'm starving." She laughed, "You're always hungry." She teased me with a smile on her face as I pulled her underneath my arm while we walked in together. We got a table quickly as we were both quickly noticed among the crowd. You could feel the whispers among us as we were seated towards the back.

Gabi slid across from me and our feet tangled up together, "I can't wait to go to Aruba with you and take the kids over to Europe." I said as I let my fingers play with hers. She smiled, "I'm mostly excited for Aruba," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows causing me a chuckle. "I have it planned for early December. After Thanksgiving but well before Christmas. My parents said they would love to help." Gabi bit down on her lip with a smile forming, "I'll see if my parents want any days or not." I nodded, "Logan is going to freak out when we tell her that we're going to London." Gabi laughed, "Yea, we'll have to record that reaction."

Gabi and I placed our drink order when a waitress came walking over, "How is your shoulder?" Gabi asked and I was about to say something when her brown eyes caught mine. "No bullshit," she told me with a serious look and I nodded slowly, "It's okay. It hurts most days but I have about two more weeks before I can get another cortisone injection. I'll tough it out. It only hurts after I'm done pitching. It typically doesn't bother me too much during the game."

Her eyes swept over me while trying to find reassurance that I wasn't giving her bullshit. Fair enough, I tend to hide my injuries from her. The problem was that we both knew each other a little too well anymore. She could see it in my face or vice versa. I can't lie to her because she would see right through it. "I promise, Gabi, if it gets worse then I will tell somebody but for right now I am going to continue. It's manageable."

She only nodded, "I'm sorry you're having to deal with this with everything else." She said lifting her eyes up to meet mine, I exhaled, "It'll be okay. Over the course of the past couple of months, I know my time doing this is winding down. I miss the kids a ton, all the time. I hate that I miss things. I sometimes wish I didn't travel so I could stay here with you guys. That tells me that I am ready to hang it up. I have always been waiting for that moment and it happened."

Gabi sighed, "I just wish you were doing it pain-free…emotionally pain-free as well." I bit my lip, "Yea, I wish it wasn't going to the way it was but it'll be okay. I think November will be a hard month but I know I'll have you and I'll have my kiddos, and my family. That'll be enough." I squeezed her hand and she smiled up at me, "I love you, babe." She whispered and I leaned across the table and pressed my lips below her ear. "I love you, so damn much," I whispered as I pressed my lips to the spot below her ear.

I pulled back winking at her and she smiled softly while our drinks were deposited in front of us while we both placed our order. "Truth…are you wanting to actually do things in Aruba or just have sex?" she teased and I laughed with a smile tugging on my lips, a true smile, I shook my head with a look towards her. "What do you think?" she wiggled her eyebrows and I just shook my head. I paused thinking before I smiled. "Truth…are you going to truly enjoy your job or are you going to be constantly worried about us?"

Gabi bit down on her lip as she thought about it for a minute, "I think the first few months will be a hard adjustment but I also think I'll love it. I'll love talking about baseball again. I'll miss talking about your baseball but it'll be fun again. I miss it." She looked up at me with those brown eyes and I knew I was going to be deep in her before too long. I had too or I was going to combust. "Truth…how much do you want to coach?"

I hesitated and she saw it. She saw the hesitation on my face as I almost saw the look of disappointment on her face. "No," I said quickly thereafter, "Truth, Troy," she gritted and I brushed my fingers through my hair as I nodded, "Okay, yes, I want to coach. I want to be there for these younger kids in the minors and help develop them. I'm good at it but do you know what is more important to me?" I asked her and she let her eyes drift away. I reached over and I gently tugged her eyes towards me.

"Gabi, truth," I whispered, those brown eyes came back, "I love my family more. It's your turn. I promised you that so many years ago. I want to be with my family anyways but yes in two or three years…would I love to coach in some capacity in the major leagues...absolutely." Gabi didn't say anything as our food came out. My chest caved because I didn't want to answer that one. "I'm not mad that you want to do that." She said after a few bites of her meal. "I'm mad that I don't know how to get us both doing what we love without sacrificing our kids." I gave a tiny smile and shook my head, "Don't. I told Lance that I would help with the pitches of the older teams." I said quietly, "I'm not traveling but still coaching. If in a couple of years, we have a better solution then we'll figure it out."

She exhaled as I got up and I moved to her side of the booth. I let my lips press into her head and I just held her close to me. "It's your turn, Brie. I know you're doubting yourself a lot right now. Mostly because of everything that just happened but…don't. I'll be okay and yes, I promise, I'll come to you. I'm never letting our relationship slip like that again." A tip of her head I pressed my lips to hers. "I love you and that will absolutely never change. Our family comes first."

* * *

Gabi's POV

My dad took a pull of his beer as a smirk came across his face while I finished dishes, "Logan said she walked in on you and Troy…getting a little personal." I laughed nodding, "Yea, we were just talking and ya'know how that happens." My dad chuckled, "With you two? I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier." My dad cracked and I rolled my eyes, "You never caught us though," I said with a wiggle of my eyebrows and my dad rolled his eyes. "For the better."

My dad turned his head as he looked at me, "When did you and Troy have sex for the first time?" he asked with pure curiosity and I squeezed my eyes shut, "Do you really, _really_ want to know the answer?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow and my dad laughed, "Yea, I really actually do. Lilly was 17," he said with a shrug, "That one I found out about pretty quickly." I just nodded with a sigh, "I was 17," I told him with a shrug, "It was his 18th birthday."

His chuckle cracked through, "I had it pegged as earlier." I shook my head, "Nope. We waited a decent amount of time." My dad laughed, "I'm proud of you." I smiled, "Thanks, I didn't make that decision lightly and look where it landed me." I winked at him and he smiled, "Good judgment," he said tilting the beer towards me. "How are Lilly and Dean seem pretty serious." I acknowledged. My dad nodded, "They are. I really like him, too. He seems to be a pretty great fit for Lilly."

"Have you met Lindsey yet?"

My dad shook his head, "Nope. I am going down to Arkansas next weekend though to go check on him and make sure that is behaving." My dad said with an eye-roll. My dad loved Cameron in such a different way. He was able to play catch with somebody, coach through the years, and loved his track of employment. It was such a unique relationship. Lilly and dad butted heads through all the time. They argued a ton and she was definitely closer to my mom.

"I'm glad that he is graduating in December," my dad rolled his eyes, "Yea, so is Lilly though. I have to try and go to two different graduations?" I laughed, "Good thing you don't have to worry about baseball."

"Hey, Alex, I didn't realize you were still here." I twisted my head to see Troy come around, his eyes leveling with mine as he smiled at me. "Really, Bolton, you took her virginity at 17?" Troy stilled as he looked at my dad trying to gauge his reaction, "Dad," I said with a laugh throwing a spray of water at him. Troy frowned, "Not fucking funny," Troy said with a laugh as he leaned against the counter next to me. My dad chuckled, "Sorry man, I just had too." A roll of the eyes from Troy was sent my direction.

"You told him?"

I laughed with a nod, "Yea, I figured 22 years later we would be safe." Troy laughed, "I don't know. If I were to find out Logan…." I shoved him, "Stop. You would absolutely never." Troy gave a small grin, "You're right."

My dad chuckled as he finished off his beer, "I think I am going to head out." He said as he rinsed out his cup. "Thanks, dad," I dried my hands off and went around to hug him, "No, thank you, I'm glad to get to spend time with them tonight. You guys have been awful busy." I nodded with a laugh, "Yea, we have been. Love you," I said kissing his cheek, "Love you, too, Ella." I smiled as I let him go as Troy shook his head before shoving him out and locking the door.

I started the dishwasher and I felt his hands slip around my waist, his lips dropping to my neck, "All four of them are passed out," he whispered above my ear and I smiled, "Good," I whispered back and he chuckled into my ear. "I'm just trying to figure out how we've been fucking for 22 years and not _once_ have I thought damn…this is getting old." I laughed twisting around before pressing my lips to his. He pressed me back onto the counter and his lips opened mine. "22 years and I still want you all the damn time."

I laughed as he pressed into me nibbling down my neck again. He picked me up and swiftly took me upstairs, shutting our bedroom door, and locking it before pressing me down into the mattress. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he whispered into my lips. "Shut up, Bolton," I said as I tugged him closer to me and he chuckled. He was right…22 years and I never wanted another man.

* * *

Troy's POV

 _Friday, September 2_ _nd_ _, 2033_

I opened up the front door to hear singing from the living room, I felt my eyebrows raise when Sterling came into the picture. "UNCLE TROY!" he dropped the TV remote which I could only assume he was using as a microphone. I picked him up easily and hugged him tightly, "Good morning, is mommy here?" I asked as I carried him into the house. "No. She was sleepy." I nodded with a smile as my mom came rounding the corner.

"Oh Troy!" she had her hand over her heart as if I scared her, "I didn't know you were coming over. I heard Sterling screaming and was concerned." I laughed with a nod, "Yea, the rascal caught me the moment I slipped in the front door." My mom smiled as Sterling laid his head on my shoulder. "He loves his Uncle Troy." I nodded with a smile as I kissed the top of his head. I sat him down as I hugged her tightly to my chest. "How are you doing, sweetie?" she asked, "Okay. Some days are better than other days. That's for sure." My mom nodded squeezing my shoulder.

"Are the girls excited for their birthday party tomorrow?" I nodded as I walked into the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee. "I took them to school this morning and that's all they talked about," I said taking a sip of the warm liquid. "I'm surprised you're here and not with Gabi." I smiled, "I wanted to come to see you and Dad if he was around. Gabi and I went out on a date last night." My mom smiled, "I love that you two still make that time for each other."

"We try."

"Where is the big vacation this year?" she asked me while starting to do dishes from what looks like Sterling's breakfast. "Aruba," I said while leaning across the counter. "We just want to lounge on a beach and hang out," I told her with a shrug of my shoulders. My mom smiled, "That'll be good for the both of you after all of this and before she goes back to work. Is she excited?" I hesitated slightly and I nodded, "Yea, she is excited but I also think she's really nervous."

"Why? She'll kill it."

I shook my head, "Not because of that. Because of everything going on with me. Retiring, losing Gary, and having surgery this off-season…" I breathed out, "She thinks I'm going to lose it and that our kiddos won't be taken care of." My mom let her eyes meet mine and she shut off the water, dried off her hands and leaned across the counter from me. "Are you upset with her for having those concerns?" I shook my head, "No."

"Why not?"

I breathed out and I ran my fingers through my hair, "Because what if she is right? What if all of those feelings become too much?" I asked and my mom squeezed my hand, sympathy coming over her face as she shook her head, "Oh sweetie," I bit on my lip, "I don't want to drag her down by not being able to do all of this. I already doubt all of this that I can be a good enough dad to those four kids…how am I going to compare to Gabi?"

"Troy, you are a fantastic father to those children." She said to me with a stern look, "Yea, but I've always been able to be the fun parent and I didn't have to be the one to discipline." I ran my fingers through my hair again and I tugged on the ends of it. "You will be fine, Troy. It's not like Gabi won't ever be around. It'll be an easy transition for all of you. You love them, Troy. That's all that you need. Love." I brushed my hands over my face and I nodded.

"With everything else…you know we are always here if you need something, right?"

"Yea, I know."

"It's not like Gabi didn't use her parents for help."

I bit on my lip and nodded, "I understand. I just…I want to be the best at it." My mom gave me a small smile, "Troy, you've always wanted to be the best at everything."

* * *

 _Saturday, September 3_ _rd_ _, 2033_

Gabi's POV

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Makenli and Adalyn…happy birthday to you." The group sang as our eight-year-olds grinned from ear to ear in matching dresses and their favorite dresses on. They looked at each other and then blew out their candles together with laughs coming from their little mouths. Grey was sitting on one side while Logan was sitting next to Luke and Emerson.

He had just gotten home last night with Emerson as they are moving into an apartment together next week. Troy was standing right behind me with another good day in the books so far. He was happy to see the girls happy. Troy and I both took a cake as we went to cut it. "Go enjoy," my dad said taking a knife from my hand. I tried to protest but he shook his head, "Go." I nodded finally as I surrendered my area when a pair of arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Bolton, I've missed the hell out of you." I laughed as Josh bearhugged me off the ground, "I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever." I joked as he finally let me go, "Retirement is hard." He joked with me and I laughed shaking my head while Zach approached. All of the kids running around and laughing enjoying the time together. "How is he?" Zach asked while his eyes drifted over to Troy. I just nodded, "He's okay. I think baseball is being a good distraction."

"How are you holding up?" I smiled with a shrug, "Good. I'm just trying to be there for him and allow him to feel whatever he needs to feel." Zach nodded his head, "His next month is going to be way too busy to think of anything. The Troy Bolton is retiring and they are going to post-season. He won't have too much time to think about it." I agreed with a smile, "Next home series, I'm going to need you to take him out for a good night." I said Josh and Zach shared a smirk with each other.

"I think we can arrange that."

"As long as you promise to give him a good lay at the end of the night to make the night successful." I laughed rolling my eyes, "I'll see what I can manage," Josh chuckled as I shoved their shoulders before I moved to go check on my kids. Grey was bouncing around on the dance floor as the music pulsed through the entire room. "Gabi, Gabi," I smiled at Cameron and Lilly coming up behind me. Dean and Lindsey were getting cake.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it with your busy schedules!" I hugged both of them as Cameron lifted me off the ground in a tight hug. "I'm glad I could come to my niece's birthday party, too. Dance with the best of them." I laughed as Lilly hugged me, too. "I think we should go get drinks tonight. We never get sibling time!" I laughed, "We're all busy but I can probably sneak away for brunch tomorrow." I said with an eyebrow raise, "Before the game tomorrow."

"I thought about going to the game tomorrow and taking Lindsey." Cameron said and I smiled, "Yea, for sure."

They both high-fived as we agreed on a time and place for tomorrow before they went back to their boyfriend and girlfriend. "Aunt Gabi!" Sterling ran over and threw his hands in the air as he quickly wrapped his little arms around my neck in a warm hug. "Hi sweet boy, have you been a big helper with Tucker?"

"Yes! I love my baby brother." I smiled kissing the top of his head, "I bet you do," I wiggled him around causing giggles to erupt from his mouth. I dropped him back to the ground and he went running off to play with Grey. I smiled shaking my head as his arm slipped around my neck gently pulling me back against his chest. "Mallory and Ellie are looking for you. I got this." I breathed out and tilted my head back to look at him. "Are you sure?"

Troy nodded with a grin tipping onto his cheeks, "Absolutely." He kissed the top of my head before he went and talked to Cody. I grabbed water before I went and found Ellie and Mallory sitting against a wall. "I heard a small rumor you two were looking for me," I said with a smile and they grinned, "Hey! We keep trying to find a night to steal you but damn you are one busy woman." I laughed sitting down, "Damn right. I am just really glad that you are both here."

"Mallory, how is nursing? Is everything going well?" Mallory nodded, "Yea, it's going really well. I am happy where I am at and everything is so much better." I squeezed her knee and smiled, "Ellie, I think I penciled in some time to come hang out at the bookstore on Monday. I need some quiet time and coffee." Ellie laughed, "It's been quiet since school started back up again." I sighed brushing my fingers through my hair as my eyes drifted to Logan who was laughing with my dad and Luke.

Makenli was circled around her friends as they were all trying to do different dances while Adalyn was with her dance friends doing their new routine. Grey was laughing with Finn and a couple of other boys as they were causing havoc. Grey threw a ball towards Finn and he easily caught it. A shake of my head and the tip of a smile showed as they were already going to be the next two things around here. "Are you staring at the mini Troy and Cody?" I laughed with a nod, "Yea, I am. I'm in trouble with those two."

Mallory laughed, "Hell yea you are."

"How are Troy and Logan going?" Ellie asked with a raised eyebrow knowing that daddy/daughter drama was coming before too long. "Great. I think Logan will mirror my relationship with my dad a lot. I told him just about everything. Logan is pretty open with us for now. We'll see."

"Audrey is _not_ open with us about anything. She is constantly hiding something." Mallory said rolling her eyes and I laughed, "How is that with Emerson?" I questioned Ellie and she nodded with a smirk, "Tells me everything but nothing to Chase." I laughed with a nod, "I love how our kids are all so different yet all grew up together." I rubbed my hands together with a look towards my two best friends. "We need a girls weekend after everything dies down."

"Amen," Mallory said, "Yet, you have a thousand vacations already." I laughed, "A weekend. Even if it's just to Hermann." I told them and we all hugged and talked a little bit longer. My eyes lingered on Troy at one point as he was mostly talking to Luke and Cody. They were laughing and smiling but that smile wasn't reaching his eyes, his eyes were distant, and you could see the bags growing underneath. I wasn't going to say anything because he had been super open with me about everything and I was appreciative of that.

"Are you still really worried about him?" Mallory asked as she caught my gaze and I nodded while biting down on my lip. "Yea," I said quietly, "I am."

Ellie sighed, "I'm not looking forward to when Chase's dad dies. I don't know how he'll handle it at all." I sighed, "He'll be okay. I just don't know how November will go…y'know?" Mallory nodded in understanding. "He's got you, Gabs. You know that goes. If you had him everything was better." I nodded with a tiny smile, "You're right." I told them and I sighed as I looked around to see people were beginning to pack their kids up.

"I'm going to start cleaning up. I miss you guys though and thank you for all of the help." I said squeezing their hands and they nodded with smiles as we all did a big group hug. I then walked over to Troy and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you," I whispered into his ear. "I love you, baby." He said with a smile gracing his lips. His eyes found mine and his thumb stroked my jaw. "I think I am going to take Logan out for some ice cream later."

"She'll love some one on one time."

"I know, she seems to be in a bit of a mood."

My eyes found her as she was talking with Ben, Audrey, and Emerson on the couch. She looked a little sullen but in otherwise happy spirits. Imagine that, Troy could spot just the smallest difference in our daughter. "She has a game on Monday since her one last Thursday got canceled." I reminded him and Troy nodded his head, "I put it in my calendar. Luckily, her game is at four. I told the coach that I would just be late."

"Sounds good," I told him squeezing his bicep while I moved through the house. Troy started tomorrow so it would be an earlier morning for our kids as we got them all out the door and to the game to watch the early Sunday start. I bit on my lip as I started the clean-up process as people started to leave. I began to pack everything up as hugs were given and see you later were offered. Most of the crew was coming over to swim in the pool and watch the Royals game from our house.

"We'll meet you there," Josh said with a wave and I nodded, "Yea, I second that," Ellie said, I smiled as Troy picked up a half-asleep Sterling and helped his sister get the kids to the car. Finn was working today and wasn't able to make it. My dad was cleaning up and my mom was putting presents into a pile. Half of them would go to the hospital in donation and the other half they would get to keep. Any money they received went into their bank account for later spending.

"Mommy, mommy," I turned to Grey coming right for me, "Finn said he was coming over to play!" I nodded, "He sure is. Everybody is going to come over to swim and watch the game tonight on TV." Grey grinned from ear to ear before he took off running back to his best friend. I shook my head because those boys were thick as thieves and absolutely nobody was shocked.

* * *

 _Sunday, September 4_ _th_ _, 2033_

"Mom, I don't want nachos," Logan whined.

"I do," Adalyn argued back with Logan and I rolled my eyes as I settled everybody into their seats. "Logan, you can have whatever you want if you will stop arguing with your sister." She huffed turning away as I just shook my head. Grey was sitting with Finn while Makenli found her seat in the back. Cody, Jack, and my dad were all filing into our normal seats as I sat down looking around for my husband. He was standing in the outfield in his powder blue jersey and white pants. He was warming up with a smile on his face.

Good, that means he is doing okay today. He had a wicked dream last night that kept him up for a lot longer than I think he wanted. "Mom, please, can we get the nachos?" Adalyn asked with impatience, "Addy, I need you to give me five minutes. We just got to our seats and you ate breakfast two hours ago. You can't be starving." I reminded her and she rolled her eyes, "Adalyn," I warned. "Mom, I'm just hungry." She argued.

"No more," I said with a stern look and she just leaned back into her chair. My dad smirked from ear to ear over at me and I shook my head. I ran my fingers through my hair as Jack squeezed my shoulders, "I'll go get nachos for her, I'll get Logan chicken strips, and I'll let you handle the other two." I smiled and thanked him as I handed him the stadium card. He took off while I settled into my seat as I watched Troy. "Hope I'm not late."

Luke and Emerson walked down the steps hand-in-hand, "Uncle LUKE!" Grey shot out of his seat and Luke caught him easily with a laugh, "Hey buddy," he hugged him tightly and Grey grinned from ear to ear, "When we get home tonight dad said we could watch the Sandlot. Will you watch with us?" he spoke a mile a minute causing a smile to form on my face. Grey has been counting down the days until he was able to watch the movie with Troy.

"I'll see if I can swing it," Luke said putting him back into the seat. I smiled as Luke winked over at me, Emerson smiled over at me with a tiny wave. "Lou, you can go tonight. Your nephew just asked." She teased while sitting on the opposite side of me. "He doesn't have to come. Grey is pretty damn excited to just watch it."

"Nah, how could I miss out on that?"

"Emerson, you are more than welcome to come to join us for girl's night. We'll be upstairs doing nails and watching whatever movie the girls want to watch tonight." Emerson smiled, "You wouldn't mind?" I shook my head, "If Grey is stealing Luke, then we'll steal you." I winked and she smiled as Luke smiled over at me. "How is Troy?" Luke asked after a beat, "Okay. He has his moments but for the most part, he's living and breathing. He may not be the happiest all the time but he's trying."

Luke smiled with a nod, "Typical Troy,"

Troy began his walk back to the dugout as we did the national anthem, the line-up, and then we were all seated again as Troy came back out of the dugout. He pulled on his hat and took the mound as the crowd cheered loudly for him. Jack came back with food for the kids, Addy and Logan both thanked him and I looked right at them. Their hair was all pulled back up and the two of them ended up sharing. I rolled my eyes as Luke laughed.

My eyes went back to my husband who is just eight pitches was out of the first inning. I shook my head because he still had it. There was zero doubt about that but…he didn't have it. I inhaled as I rubbed my face the exhaustion of the past several weeks starting to catch up with me. Another person entered the row and I looked up to see Lance, his eyes connected with mine and I could see the large bags underneath of his eyes. "Lance," I said quietly and he nodded, "I just needed to feel baseball again." He said and I swallowed on the lump and nodded, "This is the place."

Reaching forward, I rubbed his shoulders as he bit his lip and looked out at the baseball field. Lance, had been dealing with a lot. He had been dealing with taking Swings completely underneath his wings. He was the person who had to figure out the whole next year without Gary. Lance was having to go to work every day that he shared an office with his best friend. He was struggling day in and day out most likely. I knew how that went.

After a few innings and a few more food runs, I moved down to sit next to him. "How are you?" I asked turning to see his face. He rubbed his facial hair as he shrugged, "I don't know. I just try my hardest to get up in the morning and not hate going into work. I hate having to look at that spot. I hate knowing that I couldn't save him. I hate that all of this has happened." He shook his head while pulling at his beard and then his hair. "I'm sorry,"

Lance looked over at me and I nodded, "I know how that feeling is. Having to face one place that everything happened. Having to move on even though you absolutely do not want, too. Continue on…" Lance cleared his throat and nodded, "Yea,"

"Just know, it will get easier. It will make sense one day. Always tell Troy when you need help, okay?" Lance nodded as I squeezed his knee, "Our family is always going to be there for you."

* * *

 _Monday, September 5_ _th_ _, 2033_

Troy let his hand fall onto my knee as our eyes watch Logan move across the court. Grey, Makenli, and Adalyn were seated in front of us as Logan's loud voice carried across the court as she set the ball up perfectly to her outside hitter. She was a setter on the back row and a hitter on the front row. Her coaches knew that she was most likely going to be taller because of Troy but she possessed really gentle hands.

"She's good," Troy commented and I smiled with a nod, "I'm happy to see her smiling."

"She smiles bigger with swimming." Troy said and I nodded, "I'm glad we're holding off on the traveling team for a bit longer." I told him and Troy nodded, "I want her to get more experience like this before we dive headfirst into one thing."

"Okay, baseball man," I said with a laugh and he smiled looking over at me, "Yea, okay, fine." He reached over and kissed my cheek softly as I could feel the stares towards our family. There always was because it was The Troy Bolton. My eyes found Logan again and I watched her move across the court. She knew very little of my playing days but when she told me and tried out…I showed her more. I never want to encourage her in any direction.

Sadly, Grey knew too much and was already choosing a singular path. I wanted him to try it all. I also knew baseball would win because it was just ingrained into his blood. Troy let his hand slide down my thigh. His fingers squeezing as I knew how much that brain was working. "Dad," Troy turned his attention to Makenli as she stood up and looked right at him. "Yes?" he asked, "I want to play volleyball." She said and Troy smiled, "Really, Mick? You do everything else." She slid onto his lap with her back to his chest as she watched her older sister on the court.

"Yea, I like it. Logan's good, too."

"When you're older we can look into it," Troy said, "I don't think it starts until 4th or 5th grade." A pout formed over her lips and Troy laughed, "You need to start ranking those sports." He told her and she laughed, "No, I want to do all of them." Troy laughed kissing her hair as he pulled her back against him. "Mickey, I love you," he whispered and she smiled as she looked at her dad. Those brown eyes happy as he sat there with her.

"I love you, too, Daddy. I am excited for you to be around more next year." She told him and I saw the smile in his face as we watched Logan succeed on the court. I reached over to squeeze his hand and he smiled over at me. "Are you going to win the World Series?" she asked and Troy chuckled, "Maybe. We'll see."

"I like watching those big games."

"I do, too." Troy told her with a smile, "I just love playing in them more." A laughed as Grey stood up and came to snuggle in my lap. "Hi buddy," he curled into me as his eyes were lowering. "Long day at school?" I asked him and he nodded, "I'm sleepy."

I rocked him in my arms as Logan and her team on the first set before starting the next set. Grey fell asleep against me while we all cheered for Logan. They won in two as they high-five and laughed. I woke up Grey as I was taking the kids to dinner while Troy ran off to the stadium. We all walked down as Logan came out of the locker room with her bag on her shoulders and a big smile on her face. I smiled at her as she walked over and I wrapped her up tightly into a hug. "You did amazing!" I said and she laughed as Troy pulled her into his own tight hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"I love it. It's a lot of fun." I laughed, "I bet." Troy smiled at her, the pride beaming on his face looking at her. "I hate that I can't join you for dinner but I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow?" the kids all hugged him and Troy leaned over for a kiss from me. "I love you," he whispered into my ear, "I love you, too." He winked before he walked out of the gym pulling his keys from his pocket. I smiled as I looked at the kids. "Who wants burgers?" I asked and they all grew excited as I guided them to my car.

The chatter and laughter between them warming my heart to the fullest.

* * *

 **Happy Monday! So, for the lack of an update yesterday but I wasn't home at all! Definitely was enjoying the last few days of my Spring Break! Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Please REVIEW!**

 **Next Update: March 31** **st**


	16. 15 Years

Chapter 16 – 15 Years

 _Thursday, September 15_ _th_ _, 2033_

Troy took a drink of his coffee as I flipped through our photographs from our wedding. Something I tend to do on the morning of our anniversary every year. "Can you believe we've been married for fifteen years today?" I asked him as I tilted my head back to look at him. He shook his head, "No, I still can't believe it's been that long." I agreed with him as I looked at my smile on my face during our first dance. Troy let his fingers grip my side gently as he leaned over to kiss my temple.

"We were so in love," I whispered as I looked at Troy's eyes staring at me in the picture. The pure adoration and want. That day is still so vivid in my head – as if it was yesterday. "We still are so in love," Troy reminded me and I smiled sadly, "I know we are but we share a lot of our love with four little goobers. Which, I love them so much but right here…it was just you and me." Troy smiled with understanding as he kissed the top of my head.

Troy gave me my coffee as it was still quiet in the house. "Fifteen years of calling you my wife," Troy smiled from ear to ear with that one. "I don't think I ever wanted anything more than that when I was 21." I bit on my lip, "Sorry, I made you wait a really long time." Troy chuckled with a smile tugging on his lips. "It was worth it."

Feet clomping down the stairs turned both of our heads as Logan came down the stairs first. She was in a pair of jeans with a t-shirt and converse, her hair laying down her back as she looked up at the both of us and grinned. "Are those the wedding pictures?" she asked with giddiness and I laughed nodding my head as Troy slid out of the breakfast nook while starting Logan's breakfast. She slid up next to me as she flipped all the way to the beginning.

The pictures of me and the girls getting ready, Troy at Kauffman with his buddies, it was all fun memories. "I want a love like you and daddy," she whispered, I bit on my lip as she was looking at the same picture I was just looking at. "That's all I want for you," I whispered to her, she smiled. "You look so happy, Mom. Not that you don't look happy now but…" I laughed nodding my head, "It was fun back then. Your dad and I have been through a lot since then."

"Like what?" I smiled as I rubbed her knee, "A story for another time." I started to get up but she stopped me, "Does it have to deal with the divorce?" I nodded, "A little bit. Just know, Logan, that things might always look good but they aren't always easy. Your dad and I had to work really hard at our marriage at times and other times it was easy. We love each other though, and all of those hard times are worth it."

Logan scrunched her eyebrows together and I kissed the top of her head, "We'll talk about it eventually. For now, it's breakfast time. How is your blood sugar?" I asked and she rattled off her overnight readings and her current reading. "I'm proud of you," I said while looking at her as Troy slid her fruit and yogurt with some eggs. "Same, Logi,"

"Dad, what kind of problems did you and mom have?" Logan quickly asked and Troy chuckled, "We have had our fair share baby girl,"

"Like what? I never hear you guys fight."

"We don't fight all that often. It was a lot more during our younger years. We've grown with each other and know how to effectively communicate but that took time." Troy let his fingers rest on the picture as he smiled, "These two people in this picture? They were very naïve. We didn't know all of the struggles that laid ahead of us and it was a hard road at times. Yet, we're still standing right here more in love than ever."

Logan sighed, "I feel like you guys have such a mysterious history." Troy chuckled to himself, "We'll share but you have to eat so you can get to school on time."

The rest of the kids began to tumble down into the kitchen as we got everybody their breakfast and situated. I made sure all of the notes were signed and ready to return to the teacher. Logan was the first out the door with a hug and a promise to see her later tonight after practice, Troy and I then made sure all of the little three were ready. "Mom?" My eyes looked up at Adalyn, "I don't feel good," her face was green and I blinked a few times before she puked in the hallway.

"Fudge," I muttered, "Troy," I called out and he quickly came, "Oh boy," he picked her up and helped her into the bathroom. I got up and started to clean up the vomit only to realize the other two kids had missed the bus in the mess of this morning. Troy glanced up at me and I cracked a tiny smile, "Happy 15," I said with a laugh and he chuckled himself because I don't think either of us would have it any other way.

* * *

Troy's POV

My eyes surveyed Gabi and Adalyn snuggled up in bed together. Both of their eyes closed as they napped. We took Adalyn to the doctor this morning and she had some sort of stomach virus that was causing her to puke pretty much everything back up. Gabi kept her close and I looked at my watch as I had to leave soon. I walked into the room as I got on my knees next to Gabi and watched her for a bit longer.

Fifteen years that we had been doing this together – married. Yet, we've been together for twenty-two years. I knew just about everything about her. We've had our really high, highs – like having all four of our kids, my major league debut, her jobs, graduating from college, world series wins, Cy Youngs, and just living life together. We've had our severe lows as well – Tommy john surgery, miscarriage, Logan's diabetes, and having to re-fall in love with each other.

We've done a lot together over the last twenty-two years and I couldn't wait to see where the next twenty-two years go from here. My finger stroked her hair gently and she startled awake, her brown eyes open with alarm, her eyes quickly finding our eight-year-old daughter still in bed with her. She let out a heavy breath before her eyes turned towards me. "Everything okay?" she asked and I nodded, "Yea, I just have to get ready to go to the field. Logan is at practice, Grey should be home in the next forty-five minutes." I told her.

She nodded her head while fighting off more sleep. "You're an amazing woman, Gabs. I'm lucky to have been your husband for the last fifteen years." A smile played on her lips while she opened her eyes and looked at me. "I'm not sure who the lucky one is…" she whispered to me. My hand stroked her face again and I leaned in for a kiss. "I love you, so much, I can never thank you for all of these years, all of these beautiful kids, or this life we built together."

Gabi bit down on her lip and she pulled her hand around my neck, "I say the same exact thing. I didn't know I was going to get this lucky with my life. When I was fifteen and struggling – I never saw this. Yet, I am so happy I have this. You make me the happiest woman alive, Troy Bolton. I would say I do a hundred times over and have the same struggles if that meant I got you." I smiled as I kissed her again, her fingers kneading my neck.

"Tonight, wait up for me, let's sit out back and drink some wine together." I whispered, "Just you and I."

She let her lips curl into a smile, "Yes, sir,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

 _15 years ago, we said I do._

 _15 years ago, we knew nothing. We didn't know what life was going throw at us. We were naïve and young. We didn't know about all the fights we were going to have, the struggles that were going to be thrown at us, and the risk and rewards that we had to take. In fifteen years, we've had four babies, we've lost several others. In those years we've watched our children grown from babies to teenagers. In those years we've had to learn who each other was again. We've taken such a journey to get here, T. Yet, I wouldn't change a damn thing. I wouldn't change the heartbreak, I wouldn't change the fights or anything differently. I love you for how far we have come from the day we said I do. I love you for taking this world by storm and not letting anybody tell you that you couldn't do your dream._

 _Troy Bolton, these past 15 years have been a dream. These past 15 years I've learned that you are the love of my life, my best friend, and my person. I couldn't do this without you, Troy Bolton and I absolutely never want, too. I love you so much baby, here's to the next 15 years._

My eyes surveyed the picture of the two of us on our wedding day. I had my head thrown back laughing while he had the biggest smile on his face. His eyes only on me even though a thousand people were around us. The love in the picture was the love I still felt to this day. I posted the picture and I smiled because this was the first time, I have ever referenced our miscarriages in the public. Troy and I never regularly talked about them in public. There was never a need, too.

I breathed out as Addy was sick all day today and I was exhausted as was she – but he asked me to wait. We tried to find that time together and today was our anniversary. I yawned again when my phone pinged with a notification from Troy Bolton himself. I smiled as I opened it and there was a picture of the two of us a few years ago on one of our vacations together. I was in a bikini while was in swim trucks both of us laughing together about something. Our eyes on each other with nothing but love.

My eyes went to the capture below as he also wrote his own little paragraph.

 _Brie,_

 _You walked down the aisle 15 years ago looking nothing but absolutely beautiful. I still remember the day as if it was yesterday – but I have a secret. You are even more beautiful today. Four kids later, chasing me around the country, and getting ready to start your career again? You're absolutely stunning. You are showing our girls that they can do anything they put their mind, too. Every day, I see how beautiful you are and think damn…I can't believe that's_ my _wife. I count my blessings every single day because I know that I have the best girl, the best mother to my children, and the best person in my corner. These past few months have been hard but you've been right there. I told you this morning – I can't do this life without you and that's for damn sure._

 _I love you, baby._

Tears welled in my eyes because of that man…I breathed out and wiped them away when the door to the garage opened. I got up as I walked into the kitchen to grab the glasses and the wine. I popped it opened and poured for the both of us. His hand slipped around my waist and his lips into my hair. "I looked hot in that picture," I laughed nudging my elbow into his gut. "You're still pretty hot," I remarked. He chuckled, "I love you," I whispered as I handed him his glass.

"I love you, too. Did the kids go to bed okay?" I nodded and he smiled. He opened the deck door and I followed him out as he sat down and I curled up next to him. He exhaled loudly as I knew he had a lot of things on his mind. "You can talk to me."

He shook his head, "Nah, it's our anniversary."

"And that's what marriage is,"

He chuckled. "Just thinking about everything. There are only two weeks left of the regular season and it's weighing down. That this is it. That I don't have that much time left." My fingers laced through his as I let out a breath that I wish I could help more than I could. "I remember those feelings when I was getting ready to have, Grey. The thought that it was ending and you knew it was probably too soon but…it's what was next." I paused as I shook my head, "Obviously it is different because I am going back but, at the moment…I get it."

Troy let out a long sigh as he nodded, "It's not like I'm disappearing from the game either. I'm just not playing anymore. I think that's the hardest part for me." I took a long drink of my wine as I looked at the stars again. "The honorary game is October 2nd," Troy told me. "We'll have a seven-year-old." I teased and Troy laughed, "How in the world has it been seven years since we had our last baby?" I whispered, his fingers squeezing mine. "No clue."

"I'm surprised you mentioned the miscarriages," I bit on my lip and nodded, "It's a part of our fifteen years together – hell. It's a part of our 22 years together." Troy kissed the top of my head but his lips lingered there. "I do wish I could take that one away. You should have never had to struggle and hurt like that." He whispered causing tears to well in my eyes. I often thought about those four other babies that we should have had. If they would have been a girls or boys. If they would have been different than the four, we had now.

So many questions always ran through my mind about them.

"I know it was painful but…if we hadn't had those? Where would our life be today? Everything happened for a reason." I whispered to him and he kissed my hair again. "So many women have them and there is nothing to be ashamed about. We struggled to have our kids and that's okay because we have them. We're lucky, baby,"

"You're such an amazing mother, Gabi. The love and passion you have for all four of them…it's amazing. I wish we had more just to see you be a mother longer to all of them." I laughed shaking my head, "No, no, this factory is closed." Troy chuckled while he let out a large sigh. "You're an amazing, Dad, Troy. Our kids are lucky to have you."

"Nah, all I do is play ball and play with them. You are the real deal,"

"Lies," I said turning to face him. My brown eyes glaring at him. "You are constantly supporting them in whatever they want to do. You are always trying to be there. You are such a super dad to them and I am jealous because they love you for it. They just expect me, too." Troy tucked a strand of hair away from my face and he kissed me gently. "They are going to see who the real deal is before too long," he teased causing me to laugh with a smile on my face.

"Luckily, I'll rarely be gone."

"Good, because I don't think I could be away from you Brie,"

Troy cleared his throat, "The Royals approached me about something," Troy said quietly which would be the reason he had been so quiet and had something on his mind. "And?" I questioned as our eyes held each other. He blinked before looking away and taking a deep breath, "They offered me a pitching coach position," I frowned deeply and he shook his head, "Let me finish," I narrowed my eyes as he looked at me. "I would be more of a mentor and only work with them at home. I would watch a film at home and find ways to help them. I wouldn't travel with the team and I would be more behind the scenes."

I bit down on my lip as I could see the tiny glimmer of hope on his face. "It sounds perfect." I whispered, "Is it something you want to do?" he nodded his head quickly, "Yes, I have felt nothing but the need to coach them. I have been doing it for years already and I would only go to the games when I have time. If you aren't home, I definitely will not be there. If you are home and we have the flexibility then I'll go. I'll have weekly meetings with the pitchers and I'll do what I can when I can. No traveling, no being gone all the time, very little time in Arizona." I sat down my wine glass and ran my fingers through his hair.

"If that lets you continue to do what you need to do for right here," I tapped his heart, "Then it sounds perfect. Just…don't go jumping into more than our family is ready for." Troy nodded his head in complete understanding as he pressed his lips to mine in a rough matter. His hands gripping my hips as he couldn't get me close enough. "They knew I had to stay home with the kids while my big bad wife goes and gets noticed by everybody who watches Fox Sports." I giggled while I kissed him again.

"I'll still help Lance with Swings but I promise I'll be a dad."

I leaned my forehead against him, "I know you will, T. I know."

* * *

 _Monday, September 19_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Troy's POV_

"Troy, you clinched a spot in the postseason…are you relieved you get one more go around?" I looked at my hands and up at the reporter, "Yes, absolutely. I love that I get more time to play. I love that I am going out there again to try and win it all _one_ more time. It has been a pushing factor as of late. My shoulder is definitely getting worse, nothing that I can't push through, the afterward…it makes me question a lot of things."

"Question as if?"

"If we weren't going to go much further…I probably wouldn't continue. The pain shuts me down for a day or two after my start before I can breathe again and then I am able to pitch on the fifth day. It's hard on me, it's hard on my family, but…we're doing it because we have one more chance. I'm going to go out there, I am going to pitch, and I am going to try and win one more for this city. I love this city." I spoke honestly and openly about my injury. There have been no effects on my pitching with my injury.

"Do you regret anything?" one of them asked, I paused as I looked up at the reporter and really thought about it for a few moments. "No," I simply answered. "You wouldn't go to a different team or not move into free agency sooner?" I shook my head again. "No." I answered, "I absolutely love everything about Kansas City. I loved every single team and every single year." I said towards the crowd of reporters. "The only thing I would have changed? Winning more. Doing more."

"Troy, do you expect to win it all?"

"No, I don't expect to win it all. I plan on winning it all but it will take a lot of work."

"Rumors are the manager might sit you out for the rest of the season." I shrugged, "We haven't talked about it yet." I said honestly, "I will start at least once more at home." I said with a nodded my head, "I understand wanting to make sure I am fresh for the post-season because that is important." My eyes looked around the group of reporters as I almost was going to miss sitting here and talking with a group of reporters. A few of them were some that interviewed me as a rookie.

"Did you ever imagine at 18, right after you were drafted, that you would be here at 40 with multiple Cy Youngs, MVP, World Series, Pennants', no-hitters, and a perfect game…did you ever believe you were going to achieve all of that?" I laughed at the list of things coming out of my mouth, I shook my head, "No." I answered honestly, "When I was drafted, I just wanted to make it to the show, I wanted to just pitch and have fun," I smiled thinking back to it, "I never imagined being that successful. I honestly did want to be a part of a winning ball club but…I never thought I would be a leader. I never thought I would make it to 40. I never thought that."

A group of reporters smiled and I nodded, "I've done a lot of reflecting and…it's just crazy that I am sitting right here. That I got to do all of that. I wasn't sure how my career was going to go. Fun story…" I said with a laugh, "The day I signed with the Royals as an 18-year-old kid…my wife broke up with me." I said and many reporters gave me a shocked look. "You've seen us together." I said with a nod, "We are very much like we are now, very close, very much rely on each other to get through things and she broke my heart that day. Her dad, you know, was Alex Montez and she was terrified of constantly being separated and constantly moving and constantly just having to change. She wanted stability and I couldn't give that to her. So…she ended it."

I brushed my fingers over my jaw and I leaned forward, "We didn't speak for 6 months. She went off to NYU to college and I went to rookie ball. If you look at my first six months of stats in rookie ball…they are awful." I smiled, "Most people probably thought it was because I was adjusting or some shit…I don't know. It was because I didn't have her to call at the end of the night, to share my success, I didn't have her and the moment I got her back. I fought for our relationship," I laughed shaking my head, "Actually, correction, I refused to take no as an answer. So, I gave her stability. I promised her, that once I made it to the majors, I would never leave that team."

I released a sigh of air and a smile, "It was the best damn decision I ever made for many reasons. 1. I got my girl back, 2. I played for _the_ best team and I was able to achieve so much with this one team, I am so proud. I will never be able to thank this organization enough for all of these memories." The group was quiet for a minute and I smiled, "Is that why she became a broadcaster?" I shook my head, "No." I said with a laugh, "She loved journalism and she had an internship at ESPN that made her love it even more. So…when Fox Sports Kansas City offered her a job…it was a win for all of us. We were rarely separated for the first 9 years. Then we decided that four kids were a lot to handle and she was amazing and took a step back. I am so excited to watch her venture back into the broadcasting world, again. I can't wait to watch her spread her wings while I take a step back."

"So, no coaching?" We weren't going public quite yet about my mentorship/coaching job with the Royals until after I was officially retired. It really was a low-key kinda gig. Enough to give me peace of mind but also enough to allow me to be a dad and a husband.

"Not right now. I've got four very young kids who I miss a ton. My daughter, Makenli, she told me she was really excited for me to be home more this year. I can't wait to be home more with her. We're going to chase Gabi for a while." I said honestly and I looked around the group again, "I love these chats every Monday," I said with a smirk and the group laughed. "We love you, Troy. This city needed you." I breathed out and nodded, "I needed this city."

I smirked again, "You know…another good story. When I was 18 and people were contacting me, my agent was predicting that I was going in the top five, and I looked at those five teams and none of them were _great_ teams. It wasn't that Yankees or Boston. If I remember right, it was Houston, Chicago Sox's and Cubs, Detroit, and Kansas City were in the top five," I said leaning forward as I told the story. "I have been to a Cubs game and a Kansas City game vs the Diamondbacks. I wasn't impressed with either city but I was eighteen at the time. I was looking for the New York or LA time scene and none of those were it…but Gabi looked at me and told me that Kansas City was amazing."

I chuckled to myself at the memory, "She told me the crowd in the summer was one of the best. That the fan base was loyal and they wanted championship baseball in their town. I rolled my eyes at her and continued on with my life. I knew that her dad played there but I don't know. I just wasn't excited." I breathed out as I smiled, "Yet, the moment I was drafted by Kansas City. I was excited. They gave me a chance and when I experienced my first game at Kansas City? I was blown away. When I stepped on the mound of the first time and they were screaming for me? Shocked, impressed, blown away." I smiled, "This city created me into who I am and I could not be more thankful. I wasn't sure at first but now I encourage many players to come here."

"So, Gabi knew?" I laughed with a nod, "She knew that this was the place to be and she wasn't wrong."

"Something I learned a long time ago…Gabi is always right." The group of reporters laughed and I smiled as I played with my water bottle. My heart-easing up with happiness that I was right here, doing this, and loving this moment.

"Gabi and you just celebrated fifteen years of marriage," I nodded with a smile, "Yea, we did. It's been a lot of fun." I commented. "She mentioned in her post that you two had lost several other babies," I grimaced and let out a long sigh. "Yea, Gabi and I suffered through four different miscarriages when we were trying for kids. They were really hard on our marriage and our relationship when they happened before we were married." I paused as I looked down at my hands as the room was fairly quiet after that. "I have to applaud Gabi because she was so strong through all of it. I know it destroyed her but she continued on and we had four kids. We were blessed with all four of our kids and she told me the other night that we struggled because we were meant to have the four, we have right now."

"Did it affect you?"

"Oh yea," I said with a frown, "It completely affected me. One was a year before we were set to get married and it was probably my worst finish to a season ever. The other ones happened during my time off for Tommy john but I was already emotional and upset because I wasn't playing and then all of that happened with our marriage. We had a really bad rough patch but man…I'm lucky that I still have her. That she's still my wife because I am not quite sure I deserve her. She's amazing."

I smiled at the press again, "Thank you guys for your time, I really do enjoy talking to you. About my family, my dream job, or this retirement from my dream job. It has been a pleasure every single step of the way."

* * *

Gabi's POV

I slipped my hand over his shoulder as he finally laid in bed with me after a long game tonight. My lips pressing against the back of it, "What are you still doing awake?" he asked me, I smiled, "I just wanted to see you. I feel like I am just catching the highlight reels anymore. I didn't know you were going to tell our story." Troy chuckled as his back vibrated causing my chest to warm. "It's a good story." He murmured against my skin, his warm breath causing goosebumps down my body.

He rolled over as he looked at me, his eyes assessing me carefully before I reached forward to press my lips to his. He let his mouth smile against mine as he pulled me closer to him. He easily rolled me onto his lap as I pressed my body against him. His mouth opening to mine as I ground myself against him. He grunted as I slipped off his t-shirt to reveal only my panties left. "Jesus, Brie, you're beautiful." He whispered as he kissed me again.

"Whatever, Troy, I've had four kids." His face grew serious and he shook his head back and forth. He pressed me back into the mattress as his eyes were serious, "No, Gabriella, you are the most gorgeous human on this planet. You barely look like you held a child in your body and where I do see it? I'm grateful. That you gave me four beautiful kids. You're beautiful," his words were quiet as he began to slowly kiss down my body. My heart warming with his words because he made me feel like the most beautiful girl in this world.

"I love you," I whispered as I ran my fingers through his hair. His blue eyes settled on mine as his thumb stroked my cheek and then my lip, "I love you, Gabi." He pulled me into a life-altering kiss before he wiggled my panties off and I shoved his boxer briefs down before he easily slid into me. Our bodies gasping as if this was the very first time instead of the hundredth of thousands of times before.

* * *

Gabi's POV

 _Tuesday, September 20_ _th_ _, 2033_

"Mom, my friends said that dad said you had miscarriages…what is that?" my eyes looked up at Logan as I was trying to pay bills. I definitely wasn't ready for this conversation. I blew out a breath of air and I nodded my head. I packed up the bills I was paying and I got up off the stool. "I was pregnant seven different times," I told her and her blue eyes grew wide with shock from those simple words. "I lost four different babies."

"Lost how?" she asked, I grabbed a water bottle and gave her one as well. "They aren't sure. I never made it out of the first trimester. A miscarriage is when there is no true cause. They don't know why it happened. It just did. The first one was when I was really young, in college, and it was probably for the better. It was hard on me months later than it was at the moment. The next one was the worst because your dad and I were engaged, living together, and very happy. It was random. The third was after you were born. Your dad and I had been trying to have another baby for over a year and we fought a lot. Our divorce that almost happened? It was a lot about that."

Logan didn't say anything and I shrugged, "The 4th happened right around the same time. Your dad and I really struggled with all of it. It's why we fought so much, it's why we struggled. It was super hard on our family and on you. You saw the fighting, you knew it was going on, and you thought it was your fault because you were also diagnosed with diabetes right around that time."

"Wow, I'm so sorry mom," I swallowed on the lump in my throat as I hugged her, "I was gifted with the most precious babies that I have. I am so lucky to have you, your sisters and brother. So lucky, Logi. I wouldn't change anything." I told her quietly and she pulled back. "My mom had three, too," I told her quietly. "There is not genetic connection but…we both suffered them. There was nothing technically wrong with me."

"So, the baby just died?"

I nodded, "Sadly. Aunt Britt had the same thing, too."

"So, they are kinda common?"

"Kinda, I think they are a lot more common than people think. It can be really hard though but it made all of you so much more of a blessing." I kissed the top of her hair and she sighed, "Does that mean I could have one?" I sighed, "Maybe. I sure hope not but if you do…then I'll always be here for you." She hugged me tightly, "You're amazing mom, I don't know how you do everything. Chase us, live your dream, chase dad…it's amazing."

"Thank you but it's my dream. I couldn't imagine doing this any different way."

Logan took off as I released a heavy breath when the front door opened. I walked through the living room to see my dad stepping through on the phone with somebody. I smiled as I leaned back against the wall while he finished his phone conversation. "Hey," I said once he hung up the phone. "Hey, how are you?" he asked scooping me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly and I nodded, "Really good. Everything seems to be going smoothly."

"Good. I talked to Troy earlier today to check on him. He seems in pretty good spirits." I nodded, "He really is. He has his moments but I don't think it'll be bad until after everything settles. He has the playoffs on his mind." Biting down on my lip, I breathed out with a smile coming over my face.

"How was the 15th anniversary?" my dad asked as his eyes found the flowers on the counter. "Good, really low key. We had coffee together in the morning and a glass of wine after the game. It really couldn't have been any better." My dad smiled, "You've entered that blissful area of your life." I smiled with a tiny nod as I would have to agree. "He is taking a position with the Royals." I told my dad and he rose an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yea," I said with a sigh, "Nothing too big. He is never going to travel with the team. He's mostly a pitching coach/mentor with the players when they are at home." My dad smirked, "Sounds like a good job…for now." I nodded, "I know he wants to be there one day. The very top and I don't blame him. I just…I don't know how our relationship will survive baseball season. Unless after the kids all graduate, we just pick a team and I try to broadcast and he becomes a coach."

"So, Kansas City," I laughed with a shrug, "It could be the goal though."

"About eleven years down the road,"

"Yup, he better give me that much." My dad chuckled, "Oh he will. If you say that's what you want then he'll give it to you."

"Papi!" Addy came running into the living room and threw her arms around my dad. He picked her up in a tight hug, "How is Addy?" he asked him, I smiled watching them as she told him about her day. I finished cleaning up the kitchen as Grey came into the living room. "Mom, I'm hungry." He complained, my eyes glanced up at the clock as Troy was at the stadium for the rest of the night and I didn't feel like cooking.

"We can order Chinese?" I offered and he stuck his tongue out, "Pizza?" he countered and I smiled nodding as I went to my cell phone as I called in three different pizzas to be picked up in the next hour. "Dad, we're having pizza if you want to stay." I offered and he shook his head. "I think your mom made dinner but thank you." I gave him a hug and he said good-bye to all of the kids. Biting down on my lip I had the kids finish their school work.

"Kids, I'll be back," I hollered out as I grabbed my keys and my wallet. "How long?" Logan yelled back, "30 minutes max," I told her, "Love you guys."

Four I love you's rang through the house before I got into my car.

* * *

Troy's POV

My eyes scanned the thick crowd of Royals fans bundled up on a chillier Tuesday night game. It was almost a sell-out as my eyes did another survey to see it was a little past eight. The kids were all probably getting ready for bed. I rubbed the bridge of my nose as I exhaled heavily, Casen slid up next to me as he had his helmet on his head. "You alright?" I nodded my head, "Yup. Just ready to get out of here."

I felt really unsettled and have for the last two innings. I tapped my leg up and down, "Troy," I twisted around to see the clubhouse attendant looking at me. His face squinting, "Yea?"

"Phone call." I frowned heavily this time as I pushed off the ground. Something wasn't right. I could feel it in the air. I jogged to the clubhouse phone as I picked it up, my hands were already shaking with fear. What was wrong? "Hello?" I asked, "Daddy?" Logan's scared voice came through the other end and my stomach hit my feet. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked her. My voice shook. "Mom didn't come home." She said, her own voice shaking. "She went to get us pizza and she never came home," she was starting to sob and was hysterical by the end of her sentence. My eyes shut tightly with the words as I took a calming breath trying really fucking hard to not freak out.

My heart began to race frantically in my chest, "Logan, baby, talk to me. What do you mean mom didn't come home? Have you heard from her?" I asked as I tried to remain calm but I was dizzy, frantic, and I wanted to start running but I didn't know where to run, too. "I don't know, Dad." She was hysterical and I felt my own eyes well with tears. "Logan, take a deep breath for me. Are you around your siblings?" I asked her calmly.

"No," she stuttered the words out, "No, I'm in your room because they are all really scared and worried." I nodded because I knew Logan would be strong for them but she was a worrier. She knew something wasn't right and she at least did it away from her siblings. "Okay, Logi, listen to me. Okay?" she sniffled and mumbled out a word, "I am going to find your mom okay? I am going to send Papi, or Cody, or somebody to the house okay? Just be there for your siblings a little bit longer okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, "Logan, I am going to find her, okay? She's okay," I tried to reassure her but I was frantic. What happened to her? Did she go to get pizza? My brain was running with endless thoughts. That meant she probably barely went three miles from the house. "Are you sure, daddy? What if something happened?"

"Don't think like that, baby. Okay? Don't scare the littles."

"Okay."

"Logan, I love you,"

"I love you, too. Please find her,"

"I will."

I hung up the phone and I felt my heart racing underneath my skin and the panic begins to build in my body. Gabi just doesn't disappear without telling the kids where she is going. If she said she was just getting pizza then that's all she was doing. I scrambled to my locker to see a missed phone call from an unknown Kansas City number. I wanted to puke up everything with panic exploding. I quickly called the number back. The ringing echoed in my eyes as I gripped my locker shelf tightly. Breathe, Troy.

"University of Kansas Medical Center Emergency Department, how may I help you?" I almost puked on my cleats as I began to kick them off, tears rushing to my eyes, "You guys called my phone about thirty minutes ago, presumably about a Gabriella Bolton?" I choked on my tongue as it was cotton and I slid off my pants before replacing them with the jeans I arrived in. I ripped my jersey off and threw on a t-shirt. I slipped on my tennis shoes.

"Oh yes, she was brought in about forty-five minutes ago. You're her husband?" I breathed out, "Yea, I'm her husband. Is she okay?" I begged for an answer, "I can't provide that information over the phone until identification has been proven. You'll have to come to KU Med." I pressed the palms into my eye sockets, "No, please, I need to know if she's okay. Is she dying? Is she dead already? I just need to know," the panic exploded as tears rushed out of my eyes. I just told her the other day that I couldn't do this life without her.

"Sir, just…"

"No," I almost screamed, "No, I need to know right now that one small detail." I was hysterical as I picked up my keys and wallet before rushing out of the clubhouse. "Whoa, Troy," Cal pulled on my shirt and I shook my head as he saw the distress all over my face. He knew that something was really wrong because I didn't just leave during a game. Not even when Makenli broke her arm or Logan had a bad low blood sugar a couple of years ago. "Call me," he mouthed and I nodded running the underground tunnel and straight to my car. "She's stable," the nurse finally told me through the phone and the tears continued to rush down my face.

"Thank you, I am on my way there," I told her and I hung up the phone as I then called Cody. He was the closest to the kids. He also answered on the first ring, "What's wrong?" he asked knowing that I would never call during a game. "Something happened to Gabi," I told him in a rush, "Logan called the clubhouse phone hysterical that Gabi never came home from getting pizza. I tried to calm her down over the phone before I hung up but I'm freaking out man."

"Oh God, Troy, did you find her?" he asked, "She's at KU Med in stable condition but…" I choked on my words, "Fuck, Cody, I fucking can't lose her. I don't know what happened. I don't know anything because they wouldn't tell me anything but if I lose her then I'm done for. There will be no last start, there will be nothing because I will be nothing." I couldn't stop mumbling and talking, "Troy, buddy, calm down." Cody said quietly.

"I am going to the house right now to take care of the kids. You go take care of your wife. She's going to be okay."

"I just lost Gary, man, I can't…"

"She's okay, Troy. She's in stable condition."

My car raced through Kansas City as I tried to calm my body down but I was buzzing with electricity and nerves. My anxiety shooting through the roof, "Cody, please, take care of the kids. Put them to bed and tell the young ones that Gabi had to run to the stadium for something. Logan knows something is wrong. Just tell her I will call her with more information when I have it. She can stay up."

"Roger that,"

"Thank you," I breathed out, "You'd do the same."

I hung up the phone and after a painful 25 minutes, I was parking at KU and was running towards the ER. I slid into the room and I grabbed the desk with two hands shoving my wallet towards the nurse. "My wife, Gabriella Bolton, is here and I am her husband, Troy Bolton, and I need some damn information right now. Please," I begged and the nurse glanced up at me. She knew who I was the moment she laid eyes on me and nodded her head. "C'mon, I'll take you back to your wife."

"Is she okay?"

"She's stable but will most likely need surgery on her hand. It was shattered in the car accident." I stopped in the hallway, "She was in a car accident?" the nurse stopped and nodded her head, "Yes, Mrs. Bolton was in a car accident. She was t-boned going through an intersection. She still hasn't regained consciousness yet, but the doctors think she'll be okay. No swelling of the brain, no bleeding, she'll probably have a concussion from the airbag."

I grabbed the wall as I breathed out heavily, "She's okay though?"

"She'll be perfectly okay," the nurse agreed and I bowed my head as I squeezed my eyes closed. "Okay, let's go." She took me back into a private room in the back. Gabi wasn't dressed but the blanket completely covered her up. Her hair tangled across the pillow and her face pale. The monitors were steady as a nurse was sitting with her and documenting everything. "Ray, this is Mr. Bolton. Her husband." Ray made eye contact and she smiled, "She's been trying to come out of it but she's sedated from the pain meds. They are wanting to take her back to surgery first thing in the morning." My eyes took in further evaluation of her as her hand was wrapped up tightly with a brace to protect it, her face was swollen and bruised. My poor girl.

I shook my head, "I'll have our team doctor come check her out before anything." I said quietly. Ray nodded her head, "Okay, I'll let the doctors know." I thanked her as I reached up to touch her face with my fingers. My eyes watered over and I leaned over to press my lips to her forehead. "Brie, baby, you and I just talked about how we can't live without each other and then you pull this?" I shook my head as the tears fell onto her face.

"I love you, baby," I found her good hand and I squeezed it gently. Good thing it was her left hand that was messed up so she wouldn't be too limited. My fingers folded with her right hand as I just sat with her and looked at her. I let my forehead lean against her forehead as I placed another kiss to her face. She stirred underneath of me, "Gabi, Brie, baby," I whispered to her as I wanted to see those brown eyes.

She grimaced and she tried to move her hand as she cried out, "Brie," I whispered again, "I know it hurts baby but I need to see your eyes, please," I whispered quietly to her and she flickered those eyelids up for just a moment before shutting them again. "Mrs. Bolton, can you tell me your name?" Ray asked her, "Gabi," she whispered, "Do you know what month it is?" she asked another question, "September," she mumbled with her eyes battling sleep again.

"Do you know where you are?"

"The hospital," she mumbled another response and I breathed easier, "Good, get some rest. We'll talk in a little bit." Gabi slipped back under and I stroked her face. I breathed a little easier hearing her voice and I nodded, "Okay, I am going to make a phone call. I'll be right outside." I told her and Ray nodded her head as I stepped outside. I first dialed Cody.

"How is she?"

"Okay," I breathed out, "She's okay. She most likely has a concussion from the airbag, her face is swollen and bruised, her hand is shattered but she's okay," I breathed out with relief. "Good, Logan is pretty freaked out. The young kids are in bed." I nodded as I massaged my forehead. "Let me talk to Logan for a minute." He agreed as he handed off the phone. I breathed out, "Logan,"

"Daddy, is she okay?" she asked and I could hear the tears in her voice. "Yes, she's okay Logan. I've heard her talk to me. She's going to be okay. She just has a concussion and a broken hand. It was a car accident. That's all I know, though." I told her honestly, Logan didn't say anything for a minute until I felt the phone move. "She's okay," Cody said quietly and I felt my throat thicken with tears. "Are you sure?"

"Yea, you take care of your girl okay? I'll stay with the kids tonight." I cleared my throat and nodded, "Thanks, man,"

"No problem. I'm sorry that you are going through this, Troy. This is your time to enjoy and it's just been one thing after another." I breathed out and I nodded as I looked up to see my wife sleeping in bed still. A police officer walked up to my right, "Cody, please let me know if Logan needs me okay?"

"You got it." I hung up the phone as I turned to the officer, "Mr. Bolton, I'm glad they got ahold of you. I am Officer Tiller," I shook his hand tightly, "I was on the scene right after the wreck happened. Gabi was heading north and the car came from the west side running a red light. Her airbags deployed and she was wearing her seatbelt. We quickly got her transported. The driver of the other car was arrested for drunk driving."

I felt my face get flushed from his words and the anger boiled underneath my skin. "A drunk driver? They could have _killed_ her." I almost yelled and the officer nodded, "Once your wife is awake, we'll talk with her and get her story. Then we'll make a case if we need, too." I took my hat off as I brushed my fingers through my hair. I pulled on the ends as I took a deep breath, "Okay, I have to call her dad. Thank you for your help and thank you for your work tonight. I am glad she got here safely."

He nodded his head as I took my phone out, I called his number and he quickly answered. "Troy? It's the 7th inning,"

"Gabi was in a car accident," I pushed out, "She's in the ER at KU. She shattered her left hand and has a pretty banged up face from the airbag. She's okay, alert and orientated, but she hasn't really talked to me. She's tired from the pain meds." I scrubbed my face with my hand as I tugged my hat back down. "She's okay?" he breathed out, "Yea, she's okay. I'm still trying to get my heart to calm down and to stop freaking out but she's okay."

"What about the kids?"

"Cody is with them. Logan is the one that told me that Gabi never came home. She called the clubhouse phone." I bit down on my lip until I tasted blood. "That's how I found out and I can't imagine how terrified Logan was,"

"She's tough, Troy."

"She shouldn't have to do that!" I balked and he sighed, "I know. I know." Alex soothed, "Let me know if you need help tomorrow. You start tomorrow."

"I can't leave her."

"No, Troy, you know she'll disagree."

I breathed out heavily, "Okay, I'll talk about this later. I have to call our trainer once the game is over and talk to Cal. I want them looking at her hand." Alex and I wrapped up our conversation before I went back into the room and I sat down next to Gabi. I grabbed her hand again as I brushed my lips over her knuckles again. "Troy?" I looked up at her and I felt my eyes water, "I'm here, baby," I whispered as I stroked her forehead.

She squeezed her eyes closed, "Don't cry," she whispered and I felt the tears slip anyways, "You and I were just talking about how we couldn't live without each other and then I get that phone call? I was terrified baby, I was so scared." Gabi's jaw trembled and I pressed my lips to her forehead. "I'm sorry," I whispered to her, "Where are the kids? How long have I been out?" she whispered and I brushed away her tears as I nodded. "Cody is with the kids, not too long. Logan said you left for pizza around 7 and she was calling me around 8:15."

"Wait for …is the game not over?" her eyes squinted in confusion and I shook my head, "No. Logan called the clubhouse phone when you didn't come home. She was terrified. You know that I wasn't there but for another five minutes." Gabi closed her eyes as if the pain was becoming too much. "My brave girl,"

"She knew that something was wrong."

Gabi was becoming drowsy again, "I'm here, baby, I'm not going anywhere. You and me, forever."

* * *

 **Yea, okay, yes that was mean. Gary just died and then I do this. I get it. BUT...there was no real threat to her life. She's fine. All is okay. So don't sacrifice me YET. I'm sorry that my absence was so long but I am almost done with finals. Tomorrow I will be done...and drunk. So that's why the update is today! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Next update...May 19th. (Ugh. I know. Y'all hate me.) but between being out of the country and getting back to alternating schedules...that's just the date. Plus...I really need to finish the next chapter. So. May 19th. (Sorry.)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Farewell

Chapter 17 – Farewell

 _Wednesday, September 21_ _st_ _, 2033_

Troy's POV

I rubbed my hands back and forth after a really long night of sitting up with Gabi as she was in and out of sleep. Dr. Aaron came in late last night after the game to look at her x-rays and MRI of her hand and made a plan. He said he would do her surgery and I was thankful because I trusted him. My phone buzzed next to me and I picked it up. "Dad?" I chewed on my lip as Logan's voice came through the line. "Hi, Logi,"

"How is mom?"

"She's in surgery to fix her hand. She was a lot more alert this morning." I said stretching my fingers out, "Good. Can I come to see her after school?"

"Hopefully we'll be home after school." I told her honestly, "Your mom shouldn't be kept here. Her concussion appears to be mild and it would be an outpatient surgery."

"Daddy, you pitch tonight." I frowned as I nodded, "Yea, I think they are skipping me. They wanted to anyways." I mumbled, "Dad,"

I shook my head, "Logi, you need to go to school and do school things. I'll let you know when she's out of surgery okay?" she sighed, "I love you, dad."

"I love you, too."

We hung up as I set my phone back down. Alex was off to get coffee as was Kylie. They walked out together as they were both in bright and early to see Gabi before surgery. I looked at my hands as I picked at a callus on my hands. I was skipping my start as I called Cal and told him I couldn't leave her. I continued to pick at the callous as tears blurred my vision because the last month of my life has been complete shit and the one person who I continuously lean on isn't with me right now.

I only had so many starts left and this shit keeps happening. "Oh, good I didn't miss it the doctor coming to get you." I looked up to see my mom stepping into the room and I quickly swiped away the tears that tried to continue. "Yea, she's still back there." I looked back at the ground quickly but I could still see my mom's frown on her lips. "Troy, what's wrong?" she sat down next to me and I shook my head, "I'm fine," I mumbled out and she shook her head as her arm rubbed my shoulder.

"Honey, I gave birth to you. I know when you're okay and when you aren't okay." I breathed out a loud shaky breath and bit down on my lip, "I just wish I could go back a month and start over again. I wish I could just start over." I scrubbed my face up and down as my mom breathed in deeply, "Oh sweetie. You definitely have been put through the wringer with the death of Gary and now Gabi in a car accident…that's terrifying." She paused, "You're also facing retirement and a surgery…you have a lot on your plate, Troy and that's something you aren't ready for either."

My eyes turned to look at her and she took my hat off my head and brushed her fingers through my hair that was slowly starting to gray around the edges. "You've been tasked with a lot of challenges this year. You hurt your shoulder, forced into a retirement a year ahead of time, you lost one of your biggest mentors, Gabi was in a car accident, and you're facing a surgery while she goes back to work. It's a lot and that's okay to feel like this."

I closed my eyes, "I wish she was right here and telling me that everything is going to be okay, that missing tonight won't be that big of a deal but I only have so many starts left. I only get to step on that mound so many more times before I can't anymore." I choked on my words as my mom rubbed my shoulder as if I was ten again. "You know Gabi would want you to pitch…right?" I laughed, "Yea, she'll want me to but I have to take care of her."

"Troy, you know there is an army of people who are waiting in the wing to help. Between all of your friends, her family, our family, and Logan…you don't think that she won't be taken care of for 6 hours?" I bit on my lip and my mom smiled, "Honey, you two have such a beautiful love and I am glad that wasn't ripped away from you too soon. She knows how much you want to be there with her but she also knows how much you need that mound tonight. She knows those lasts."

She leaned over and kissed my cheek gently, "I love you, Troy, I love how much you love her. I love watching you be a husband and a father because I know that we truly did something right. That we showed you how to love and…it makes my heart warm. I am so happy to see it with your sister and Finn and then now with your brother and Emerson. I can't say I'm not a little shocked though. I really thought he was going to be my one to never get married." A chuckle slipped between my lips as I smiled, "You think she'll be okay?" I asked her and my mom smiled, "Oh honey…that woman…she would kick your ass if she found out you skipped a game because she broke her hand."

I smiled and nodded as I looked back down at my hands, "She'll be back on her feet tomorrow. You said she was already doing better this morning?" I nodded, "A lot better. She was talking, smiling, laughing, and she could tell me almost everything about yesterday. I can't tell you how worried I was yesterday when Logan called me…" I paused as I shook my head. "My stomach was on the ground and I was freaking out."

My mom squeezed my knee, "I bet. She's the love of your life, Troy." I smiled as Alex and Kylie came back. I stayed quiet but fired a text to Cal that I would be there tonight. He triple-checked with me and I could only tell him it was Gabi's wish. I breathed in deeply as the doors opened and Aaron, who would operate on me in the coming weeks, looked at me. "Bolton, c'mon," I quickly stood up. He was in a clean pair of scrubs with his hands in his pockets. "She did well. The repair was easier than I initially thought. She is coming out of anesthesia."

The door opened as Gabi was sitting up in bed with her eyes closed. Her gown on her body still and her hand heavily cast and braced. "She'll need to spend about six weeks in the cast and then do some intense physical therapy but she should get all function and feel back." I breathed out with thanks and happiness. "Aaron, I can't thank you enough." He smiled, "I am more than happy to take care of you guys."

I sat down next to Gabi as I grabbed her right hand and kissed it, her eyes opened and I smiled, "Hi sleepy head," I whispered to her as I kissed her gently, "Hi," she whispered back to me. I breathed in deeply as I kissed her forehead one more time. "I just want to clarify that I will not get in trouble if I go pitch tonight." Her eyes flew open as much as they could, "Troy Bolton…if you don't go pitch, I'll be angry with you."

"You promised to not miss any more," I teased and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "I'll be there."

"Gabriella," I practically growled, a tiny smile turned up on her lips, "Oh c'mon, Bolton. I have twelve hours to sleep this shit off." My lips pressed into her forehead as I breathed in her smell, "Absolutely not," I balked at her decision. No way. I was just joking.

"Whatever, you'll be on the mound. You can't stop me."

I rolled my eyes as I stared at her, 'I told you I wasn't missing any of your starts." I shook my head again and I just sighed, "Okay, but…if you are in too much pain then don't do it." I reminded her and she smiled looking over at me, "No pain," I chuckled at her drug-induced self. "I love you," I whispered as I stroked her cheek and she nuzzled her face closer to me. "I love you, too." She whispered. "I'm sorry," she added. I squinted at her in curiosity for the apology.

"For what?" I questioned.

"For scaring you, making you worry, for taking away from this time." She whispered, those brown eyes flickered up to look at me and I sighed, "Oh baby, it's okay." I whispered, "I'm sorry that this happened." I told her, "I just wish it would have been later."

I gave a grim look, "I can't disagree with that but you're okay. I didn't miss anything. We're okay, "

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the steps in the dugout, I watched the maintenance workers begin to prep the field. I was able to get Gabi home and settled in before I had to leave for the stadium. Her dad and my mom were both with her and she was still insistent on coming to the game tonight. I brushed my hands through my hair as I breathed out heavily. "Hey man, how is Gabi?" Casen patted my shoulder and I nodded, "Good. She's home and resting."

"Probably a good thing you didn't see the dude who did this," I rolled my eyes, "Yea, I'm pissed. Her car is totaled so we have to get a new one soon. We can't function with all the small cars." Casen chuckled, "All those free cars can't do the job?" I smirked shaking my head with a smile on my face. "Nah, I wouldn't want my kids inside those anyways." Casen chuckled to himself, "You ready for tonight? I'm not used to you talking to me." I smiled brushing my hat off my head again while I shrugged, "I don't know. I think so."

"Are you glad we're going to the post-season?" I nodded, "Yea, I don't think I'm ready to say good-bye yet. I have had so many things pop up over the past month and I haven't been able to enjoy it. Starting tonight – I have to enjoy it again." Casen patted my shoulder as more the guys began to funnel out of the tunnel for batting practice. "Man, you know it's been a rough month for your family but you're right. Enjoy it. We don't have a lot of time left."

I glanced up at him with a smirk tightening over my face, "Sorry that I'm ruining your retirement with my own." Casen threw his head back in laughter and nodded, "Yea, thanks man, I appreciate you taking the heat off of me." I smirked with a laugh as I looked at the field again. "We're going to do big things, Bolton."

I reached my fist up and he bumped it with his own. I stood up as I had to get ready for the game. "Thanks for the talk man," Casen nodded, "You got my family through some of the hardest times…we're here to do the same." I thanked him with a smile as I clapped his back before I went to prepare.

* * *

Gabi's POV

After my nap, I felt a lot better. Not nearly as groggy or in as much pain. I knew the moment I woke up that I terrified Troy. I felt horrendous and I knew I could have prevented it if I would have just done delivery. I hadn't talked to my kids or anything since it happened and I also knew Logan was terrified.

I rubbed my lips together as I sat up and looked around the dark room. I pressed my feet into the floor as I only had moderate pain in my wrist and that was a lot better than this morning before surgery. Exhaling I opened the door with my right hand – thankful that I was not left-handed like my husband. I could hear quiet chatter downstairs. I headed downstairs and I could quickly see my dad and Lucille sitting in the kitchen talking.

"Hey," I said quietly and all eyes lifted to meet me. "Gabi, sweetie, how are you feeling?" my dad asked me. "Good. I feel a hell of a lot better than I did earlier this morning." I teased. My dad chuckled as he kissed the top of my head in a hug. "Logan should be home soon." Lucille said with a smile on her face, "Good. I still want to go to the game tonight." My dad frowned and I shook my head, "Do not give me that look. My husband has approximately 2 regular season starts left. I'm going."

"You know he understands,"

"And when I look back on it I will not."

My dad rolled his eyes, "Gabi, you were just in a serious car accident." I shook my head, "I would have been released yesterday if it wasn't for my hand." I objected, "It was a break and I barely have a headache today." My dad just shook his head as Lucille laughed, "You would have made a great lawyer."

"No shit," my dad spoke and I laughed as I nudged his stomach. "Hey, be nice to your old father."

"Pish Posh you are barely 60."

"I'm almost seventy," he said with a laugh, I looked at him and shook my head, "Nah, no way." He chuckled as he hugged me again while Lucille smiled. The door to the garage, burst open and Logan came flying through. Before I could process what was happening, she had her arms wrapped around me tightly. Her face burying into my neck. "I was so scared, mom." She whispered and I felt the tears gather in my eyes while I stroked her hair. "I'm sorry, baby,"

"I'm just glad you're okay," she whispered back and I felt my own tears slip as I kissed her head. "Me, too,"

She pulled back and wiped away her tears before smiling at me, "You look okay," she said and I knew that was being nice, I giggled, "My face is black and blue, Lolo. No need to lie." She laughed herself with a shake of her head. "It still doesn't look awful." I smiled as I squeezed her arm as I looked over at Lucille and my dad who were all smiling at the interaction. "Logan, I still think we're going to go to dad's game tonight. He said he got us a suite."

She frowned, "Mom, are you sure? You were just in your car accident yesterday." I laughed, "I'm fine. I'll probably leave as soon as your dad's start is over but I'm okay. I want to go watch him pitch." Logan just nodded her head and breathed out just like her dad does when he is frustrated. "I'm going to do homework." I nodded as she went up to her bedroom. My dad chuckled next to me, "Good luck," I shook my head with a smile on my face.

"I love them all."

* * *

Troy hurled the ball towards home plate as he was on fire tonight. It was as if nothing was wrong and that his shoulder wasn't probably falling apart or that mentally…he wasn't freaking out. I bit down on my lip as Troy struck out the next batter. He walked off the mound and back towards the dugout as the crowd roared around him. Each of his starts had been sold out since the moment he announced his retirement. Everybody trying to get a little piece of him.

"Mom," Grey came over and he stood in front of me, my eyes looked at him as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm sleepy." I turned my head, "You're sleepy?" I questioned back and he nodded his head as Finn came bouncing over with energy. "Grey, C'mon," he whined. I smiled, "Daddy is probably only pitching one more inning. Can you hang around for one more?" I asked him and he nodded his head but rubbing his eyes.

The twins and Grey were excited to see me when they got home. We all took another short nap together before we trucked it out to the field. My brain watched the Royals score another two runs to give Troy five-run lead. My eyes shifted to the bullpen to see nobody warming up giving Troy one more inning. Cody came to sit next to me as Grey sat in my lap, Finn in his lap. "How are you feeling?" he asked me with a side glance at my husband came running back onto the field.

His white pants were still spotless, his jersey pressed to his skin, his body slick with sweat. "I'm good. More worried about him than myself." I told him honestly and Cody reached over to rub my shoulder. "He's going to be okay, I hope that once the playoffs start, he'll come out of this emotional funk a little bit. I know the past month has been hard on him but…" I nodded my head in understanding. "I think once everything just settles down things will be better. It's just been a crazy time and I know he wants to hold but I think the emotions of it ending are harder on him than it just ending."

Cody watched his best friend for a few moments and nodded his head, "Yea, I think that's true as well. Where is he whisking you off to this year?" he asked, I laughed, "I'm surprised he hasn't told you." Cody shook his head, "We haven't had that much time with each other lately. I plan on changing that very soon." I laughed with a nod as I smiled, "Aruba. Early December. Just the two of us for seven whole nights."

A smile spread across his face as Troy struck out the first batter. "I don't know how much you know but Troy lives for those trips. To just have you by himself for a little bit. To be with you and he always says those trips let him re-fall in love with his wife again. He loves you hard, Gabi but those trips remind him of the days in New Mexico or New York." I smiled as the next batter popped up and the outfield came crashing in to take over. The crowd went wild as they were cheering loudly for their favorite hometown hero.

"I sometimes wonder how in the world I got so lucky with him," Cody smiled with a nod, "He would have never been the same man without you." Troy quickly finished off the inning with a grounder to the second baseman. He was right at 90 pitches and I knew they weren't going to push him further. The crowd rose to their feet and cheered for my man loudly. His head was bowed as if he couldn't get outside of his head long enough but then I saw the tip of his mouth turn up, he reached to lift his hat, thanking them.

"Mack, Addy, Lo, get ready to leave," I said. My dad stood up as did Lucille as my dad swooped in and grabbed Grey who did fall asleep. "You don't have, too." I tried to protest but my dad just hummed laughter and began to walk away. "Troy Bolton would personally kick his ass if he didn't," Cody said tilting his head back to look at me. I laughed with a roll of my eyes while I helped the girls gather their things.

"I'll see you in five days?" Cody questioned and I nodded, "See you in five days, "

* * *

The bed shifted and he collapsed on the other side without as much as changing his clothes. I opened my eyes as he had his hand over his eyes, "You pitched well," I said reaching across and grabbing his hand. He turned his head to stare at me with a small smile on his face, "It was exhausting but it was a good outing." I kissed his hand and he rolled closer to me. His lips pressing into my hair. "You feeling okay?" Troy's voice was quiet while his thumb rubbed on my arm.

"Yea, I took a pain pill after I got the kids to bed." Troy brushed his mouth to the top of my head. "Good, I'm sorry that I leave town tomorrow." I tilted my head up to look at him, "Do not apologize. Please, enjoy it. It's a short four-game road-trip before you close it out at home. Just enjoy it." I told him while I reached up with my right hand to brush my fingers through his hair. His hat discarded on the nightstand.

"I love you," I whispered to him. "Thank you for always being there," Troy let out a quiet chuckle while his lips pressed to my temple again. "Baby, I love you way too much to not be there. If I can be there…I'll be there." I let out a long sigh as the drugs were already making me sleepy but I wanted this time with him. This had been our time together since the kids got older. After bed, we typically had at least two hours without them waking up and interrupting anything.

We both learned to cherish this time and use it wisely. I wasn't giving up that time quiet, yet. Not with the playoffs coming up, his retirement, surgery, etc. I sat up as I let my eyes fall to his blue ones, his fingers folding into my right hand. "You okay?" he asked me and I nodded my head, "I have to apologize." I told him and he let his eyes narrow, his forehead wrinkled, "You have been put through so much these past several weeks and I feel like nobody has said the words I'm sorry."

"Brie, baby, you went through them, too." He tried to say and I shook my head, "I know I went through them too but not while trying to do other things. Not while trying to push this team to another World Series, not while retiring from the only thing you have ever done with your life, not while trying to raise four kids and transition into a stay-at-home dad." Troy let his eyes linger on me but they slowly began to fall. "You have been doing so much for our family, for Gary's family, and for anybody else who isn't you."

I squeezed his hand gently and I went over to situate myself in his lap, "You've been doing so much for everybody recently and I need you to make me a promise that these next few weeks of the playoffs…that you are selfish. That you only do what is best for you, Troy Bolton. Stop worrying about everybody else for just a little bit. You have so much time to do that…you don't have much time left in this baseball world. Okay?"

He didn't move for a few beats and I finally reached to lift his chin to meet my eyes, I could see the water building up in them with his one look at me. "I love you," he whispered kissing me gently, "Promise me," I said pulling back and he shook his head lightly. "I can't, Gabi." I squeezed his jaw in my fingers as I shook my head, "Absolutely not. You have to, Troy. I need you to have good memories this past couple of weeks."

A shadow of a smile ghosted over his lips, "Baby, I have thousands upon thousands of amazing memories of this sport. These last few weeks will not change that." I closed my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I have 19 plus years of amazing memories in the bigs, more of the minors, and so many with you." He framed my face and kissed me softly, "I love you, baby, I love that you are trying to give me the best ending but every single day was an amazing day."

"I love you, too," I whispered and he smiled brushing his thumb over my lips. "You need to go to sleep," he whispered back and I laughed with a tiny nod, "I do. This is my favorite time with you though." Troy chuckled and nodded, "Mine, too."

* * *

 _Saturday, October 1_ _st_ _, 2033_

 _Gabi's POV_

Grey squealed with laughter as Troy chuckled underneath his breath as we could hear Grey waking up. "It's my BIRTHDAY!" he screeched loudly and our door busted open after that as he jumped into our bed. Troy and I both laughed together as Grey grinned from ear to ear, "I'm SEVEN!" he said holding up all seven fingers. I felt my chest tighten with the mere thought of my baby turning seven years old. Troy must have noticed because he squeezed my arm gently.

"Happy birthday, buddy," Troy said pulling him into a tight hug. Grey laughed as tonight was supposed to be Troy's last regular season start. The team had debated back and forth if they even wanted him to go out on the mound tonight and just save his arm for the playoffs. They were the number one seed in American League and there wasn't much to play for but they knew that people wanted one more time to come see their ace pitcher.

He was on a limit but he would have one more regular-season start.

Tomorrow, was the big honorary game. The game that was going to be hard for Troy Bolton to handle but I knew he would do it. First, we had to celebrate our big seven-year-old. Grey quickly crawled over to me as I hugged him to my chest and just held him there. Trying to remember how little he was on my chest, how he smelled so fresh and new. "Happy birthday, sweet boy," I whispered into his ear and he laughed trying to pull back.

"Thanks, mommy," he bounced around and off the bed before he went running back to his room. Troy laughed as he pulled me against the side of his body. "You okay?" he asked and I nodded, "I'm fine. I just…how has it been seven years, exactly?" Troy chuckled brushing his lips into my hair. "It's been fast but so much fun," I smiled with a nod as I closed my eyes to ward away all of the tears that were threatening.

"Next month we'll have a fourteen-year-old," Troy grunted with that one, "Yea, I'm not ready." I shook my head as I inhaled deeply, Grey came bouncing back into the room with balloons in his hands and a smile on his face. Those blue eyes were shining happily, "Mom, can we all go to breakfast together and tailgate before dad's game tonight?" I nodded with a smile on my face. "We sure can, baby." He smiled from ear to ear. The same smile my husband possessed.

"Grey! Happy Birthday!" Makenli bounced into the room and hugged her brother as Troy then pulled her into his lap. "Good morning," Troy told her, "Morning, sweet girl." Makenli snuggled into her dad while Grey went on and on about something. I closed my eyes and just listened to his voice. "Grey! You're seven!" Logan crashed into the bed and Grey laughed as Logan tickled him. I shared a glance with Troy who only smiled at me.

Forever grateful for this big ol' family.

* * *

"Mom,"

"Yes?" I answered as I browsed the menu for what breakfast I wanted. "How did you choose to become an announcer?" Logan asked as she looked up from her own menu. I was caught off-guard as I looked right up at her at a loss for words. Troy's eyes flickered over to me as if he wanted to know the same answer. "I don't know. It just kind of happened." I told her honestly. "I went into journalism and took a broadcasting class and it was love from there."

Logan nodded her head as if she was weighing her options. "Why? Are you thinking about it?" she shrugged her shoulders. "I just like asking why people do the jobs they do." Troy smiled looking at her, "Your mom was between a lot of different things. A teacher, an athletic trainer, and a broadcaster." Troy said with a smug look as he stared at me. I rolled my eyes, "I had a lot of different interests, okay? It all worked out though because I got to be with your daddy all the time."

"Did you and dad go to college together?" Logan asked glancing between all of us. Makenli and Addy were both colorings on their sheets while Grey played with the straw wrapper. Troy cleared his throat to the question and he shook his head. "I didn't go to college." Troy told her with a shrug, "I went right into playing baseball." Logan scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "Uncle Luke went to college."

"He did but not all baseball players do." Troy reminded her, she rubbed her lips together thinking about it. "So, if I am really good at swimming still or volleyball I don't have to go to college?" Troy frowned at the statement and shook his head, "No, you should still go to college. I should have probably gone to college myself," Logan didn't say anything for a few moments trying to process those words. Troy and I tried not to force many decisions onto the kids. Yet, we wanted to make sure they had a solid future.

Troy always expressed worry about not being able to do anything if baseball would have fallen apart along the way. He had no skills – or so he claimed and wanted all our kids to try college and find another passion. I always knew that Troy Bolton would forever have a spot in the baseball world. If all else failed – Swings would have always been there for him. Our family was never going to go without anything either.

But…if our kids don't want too? I don't think I could force them.

"Mom, did you like college?" Logan asked, I nodded with a smile, "Loved it. I met Aunt Mallory and Aunt Ellie at school. They were my best friends and pulled me out of some hard times." Logan didn't say anything after that as our waitress came over to ask for all of our orders. We gave them off as Troy reached over and massaged my shoulder gently. My eyes met his and he smiled over at me. His blue eyes were relaxed and his shoulders relaxed against the back of the booth.

"Logan, are you going to miss any games for post-season?" Troy asked and she nodded her head, "I think one. I already told Coach but I think Coach was telling me to go." Troy cracked a smile with a nod, "Are you still going to swim this winter?" I asked her and she nodded her head again, "Yea, I am. I think I want to run track in the spring." Troy and I shared a smile between us. Happy that she was expanding her horizons. "Mom, some of my friends play club volleyball and I want to try-out." She said.

My smile rose onto my face while I nodded, "We can look into it. I don't know how that will work with swimming." Logan shrugged, "I'm worth giving it a shot this winter to see." Logan looked right at me and I nodded as I glanced over at Troy. "We'll all talk about it, okay?"

"Mommy, let's play tick-tack-toe!" Addy shoved a paper towards me and I picked up the crayon as I played with her. Troy began to shoot the paper straw wrappers with Grey as Logan and Makenli colored together as the table was quiet while we all did our own thing. "Grey, are you happy to be seven?" Makenli asked, he grinned, "Yea! Next year I'll be eight just like you guys!" Grey and the girls giggled while our plates of food were brought. Our favorite waitress had put candles in Grey's pancakes causing him to gasp and squeal with happiness.

Troy chuckled while we sang him happy birthday over his pancakes – once he blew out the candles he looked right at Troy with a smile on his face. "I made a wish about you, dad!" Troy raised an eyebrow and shifted in his seat as he salted his omelet. "Oh, yea? You wanna tell me?" he asked and Grey grinned, "I wished that you would be all better and pitch for a long time." Troy tried to give a smile but it failed after a beat, "I wish I could, buddy. I am going to stop though so I can pitch with you." Grey frowned for a moment and then he shrugged. "Fine, I just want you to be happy dad," Troy opened his mouth and then shut it again as if he didn't know what to say.

Grey started to eat while I looked at Troy who picked a bite of food but didn't quite know what to do with it yet. "T," I said quietly and he looked at me, "I'm happy," he argued and I nodded, "I know." I squeezed his knee and Logan reached over and hugged his side. "He just knows that the past month has been hard. Plus, you're missing baseball next year." Troy smiled kissing the top of her head, "Thanks baby, I am happy. I have your mother, you four kiddos, and so many fantastic memories. I am so happy." Logan smiled and I closed my eyes while eating my food.

It was going to be a good day.

* * *

Troy's POV

I eyed the crowd that was rather large tonight. My eyes sweeping over the top deck, the middle section of suites, followed by the lower bowl of fans. Blue was the promising color tonight with white sprinkled in. We were playing the White Sox's so I was expecting blacker. I shook my head as I tried to focus in on Tyler as I warmed up in the bullpen. I was only pitching 5 innings tonight as they wanted my shoulder to rest.

Tomorrow was the big farewell goodbye even though we had a whole post-season to go. I exhaled as I executed the rest of my warm-up while I finished off my water before tossing a ball up into the stands from the bullpen. Tyler patted my back as we began to walk out with our pitching coach. I kept my head low as I tried to fight through the emotions that were overwhelming all of my senses. I knew I had more starts ahead of me but I didn't know how many more.

I told Coach I was willing to do just about anything. I wasn't coming back next year, I was already having surgery and I was will to push through the pain as long as I was pitching well. I wanted one more. I wanted one more for many different reasons. We made it back to the dugout and I set my stuff down, took off my jacket, and stretched my arms out. I looked up again and I took in the crowd, the noise, the lights flickering on.

"You ready?" Tyler asked I nodded, "Yea, let's do this."

* * *

"Troy, you pitched your last regular season game, are you starting to feel it?" a reporter asked, I pitched five innings and walked away with my last regular season win. I breathed out as I leaned back against my locker. "I don't think it's quite hit me yet. I know I have more starts to do, I have more work to do. I have a lot that I still need to do beforehand."

"You pitched another flawless game, are you excited for the post-season?" I grinned, "Absolutely. It's my favorite time of the year. I love post-season but I love it more when I am playing in it." The reporters clicked pictures while they asked another question. "Troy, what's next for you?" somebody else asked, I shook my head, "I'm not going to talk about that just yet. I have set up a press conference for after the playoffs where you can ask me all sorts of retirement questions."

"Any big plans to celebrate tonight?" I laughed shaking my head, "Nope. It's my son's 7th birthday. We're going to watch a movie at home while we eat ice cream." The group smiled as we went through some more baseball questions and when they were finally done, they dispersed to another locker. There had been a ton more press recently and I knew it was due to my retirement. I sat in my chair as I squeezed the back of my neck.

"Troy," I turned to look over my shoulder to see Casen looking at me. "Gabi is outside with the kids. Do you want to see them before they leave?" I nodded as I stood up as I slipped on a sweatshirt. I walked out and was quickly attacked with arms and limbs. I laughed as I picked up two of them while the other two hugged me tightly. "You did fantastic, dad!"

"Thanks, Lolo," she smiled while Grey wiggled his arms around my neck. "Dad, can I stay with you?" I glanced up to find that brown-eyed beauty and she shrugged as if she didn't care. "Yea, you can stay with me," I told him and he smiled as I put Makenli down as Gabi herded all the girls to grab their stuff. "Hey," she turned to look at me and I smiled, "Where is my kiss?" I smiled as I walked closer to her and she smiled. "You did amazing."

"Thank you, babe."

"I love you, I'll see you at home for movie night?" I nodded as I walked back into the locker room. "Troy, do you have everybody you want to have on the field tomorrow?" I nodded as my gut sank slowly. I really wish that I had one more person but I didn't. "Mom, Dad, Gabi, all four kids, Luke, Emily, Cody, and Lance?" I nodded my head because I didn't want to add too much to that. "Good, we'll start about an hour before first pitch."

He walked away and I smiled tilting my head back as Grey played with the guys on the other side. I pulled on my jeans and my street shoes. "Grey," I called out and he poked his head up, "C' mon," he waved good-bye to the friends as I slipped my backpack over my shoulders. "See you tomorrow," I called out. Grey slipped his hand into mine as my phone rang, I answered it quickly, "Hey man," I greeted Cody. "Hey, you pitched well today."

"it was a good start,"

"Becca wanted me to ask to make sure there was nothing after the game tomorrow for the boys birthday party?" God Bless Becca for taking over the whole birthday party for Grey and Finn. They loved having their birthdays right by each other and were always game for a double party. "Yea, we're good."

"Good,"

"Tell Grey I said happy birthday,"

"I will talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yup. I'll be there around eleven-thirty."

"Perfect." I hung up the phone as I helped get Grey into his booster seat. He buckled himself in as I got into the front seat. "Daddy, why aren't you playing next season?" I smiled, "because I have to have surgery on my shoulder this offseason and I would much rather spend my free time with you guys vs playing baseball anymore. I miss you and your sisters." Grey smiled, "Can we play baseball together?" I nodded with a smile.

"Absolutely." Grey let a slow smile spread across his face. "Will you coach me?" he asked with a bigger grin, I laughed, "As much as I can. I'll still be helping the Royals a little bit but I will always put you first, Grey." He smiled and I felt my heart warm. I knew I was making the right decision but that smile confirmed it.

* * *

 _Sunday, October 2_ _nd_ _, 2033_

 _Troy's POV_

Her fingers rubbed my shoulder as I looked at the picture of Gary and Lance with me during my senior year of high school. I spent most of the last night tossing and turning to the point I was sure I annoyed the fuck out of Gabi. I finally got out of bed and went for a long run this morning before coming back to shower and get ready for today. I ended up in our office with my eyes staring at the picture. "You okay?" she asked as she planted herself on the desk.

My eyes lifted up to look at her and I nodded, "Yea, I'm okay." I paused and looked back at it. "He was just supposed to be here today." Gabi smiled sadly while reaching forward to brush her fingers through my hair. "I know, baby. He is though. He's right here." She pointed to my heart and I gave my own sad smile this time. "I know, it's not the same though." Her fingers cupped my chin while her brown eyes stared into mine. "I know you had big plans to honor him today and I am so happy that you wanted, too. This is about you, Troy. Your hard work. Gary has been the same coach to thousands of players and there is only one of you. He coached you but you put in that work."

I swallowed as I knew that. He didn't have any magical coaching powers but the two of us together…we had it. I shook my head and replaced it with a true smile. My eyes took her in from head to toe as I frowned deeply as I stared at the deep royal blue dress on her body. Her eyes crinkled in laughter, "So you _do_ remember this dress?" I growled with anger, "I hate that dress," I muttered and she giggled again as she reached forward to kiss me softly.

"You only hate that I broke up with you in this dress," Gabi locked our fingers together and she nodded, "I know. Yet, you've had other really good things happen in this dress." I laughed at this time because there had been other times. Good times, "I figured I wore this dress the day you signed and this is the day you are retiring. It's come full circle and you should be damn impressed that it still fits my body." She said with a laugh filtering into the air. "Gabi, baby, you're gorgeous as fuck," I whispered leaning forward to kiss her.

Her tiny hands squeezed my shoulder, "I love you, I'm here for you today, okay?" I nodded as I leaned up to kiss her softly one more time. "I'll see all of you at the stadium." She nodded as I stood up and I pocketed my keys, my wallet, and picked up my backpack. The kids were all eating breakfast in the little nook in the corner laughing with each other. Logan was eating cereal, Addy and Makenli were both eating yogurt with fruit, while Grey munched on some eggs.

Addy said something causing all four of them to giggle. I shook my head as I captured that memory as my heart was warm while going to the garage. I got into my car and made a call that would truly ground me. "Hey," Luke said once he picked up, "Hey, what are you and Emerson doing?" Luke laughed, "What you wish you were doing to Gabi most likely." I laughed and shook my head, "Oh boy, don't be late." I scolded and he laughed.

"I won't. Emerson keeps telling me to get into the shower but she's too distracting." I felt my lips turn up with a shake of my head, I could hear her laugh in the background and images of Gabi and I from her college days came flying to me. "I'm happy you found her, Luke," I told him. "Yea, I get it now." I raised an eyebrow, "Get what?"

"Why you always wanted to be with Gabi, why you felt this need to be close to her, protect her, and just…be there and learn everything." I went to say something but he continued. "When I was in college and younger, I didn't get the want to be with a girl at all times. I thought you were insane. It just never made sense to me but…I get it now." I laughed, "It just takes one." Luke sighed from the other end of the phone, "Hang on,"

I could hear him moving and rustling around before he spoke again, I was almost to the stadium so we had to quickly finish this conversation. "Do you think it's too early to propose to her?" I felt my eyes go wide with the admission and the question, "No," I said quickly after I could process the thought. "Not at all. You obviously know that she is the one and as long as she is sending the same signals…then I think you have her."

He breathed out and I could see him relaxing, "Good. I'm waiting until your done with everything but I'm doing it this off-season. I love her,"

"Good, lock that down." I pulled into player parking and I sighed, "I gotta go. I just pulled up to the stadium, I'll see you soon."

"Yea, of course, man, I'll see you soon."

* * *

My fingers smoothed down my jersey as I heard the loud chatter of my family. I looked up to see Logan was in a white dress and blue converse, the twins were both wearing matching blue dresses that resembled the color Gabi was wearing, while Grey was in my jersey with a pair of khakis. I felt my throat choke up when I noticed all of the jean jackets with my number and name embroidered on the back. "Dad!" I hugged each of them individually as I squeezed all of them. "You girls look beautiful," I told each and every one of them. Trying to instill confidence inside of them.

"Dad! I told mom I had to wear your jersey and she made me wear pants!" Grey shrieked and I laughed as I caught Gabi rolling her eyes. I winked at her as I hugged Grey, "Grandpa, Grandma, Luke, and Emily are in the family room." I said directing them and they all cheered running off to find them. I then swept up my beautiful wife into my arms. "You holding up?" I nodded my head as she smiled, "Good." I wanted to kiss those lips but I refrained because they were painted a beautiful red.

"Can we dump the kids on our parents tonight?" I requested as I leaned in closer to her ear, her cheeks flushed and I smiled at the reaction. "We can try." I kissed her cheek when they called my name. I turned around and it was go-time. I swallowed down on the fear and the panic of ending this today but it was time. I was just glad I had more baseball games ahead of me. We went and got the kids and our families. We went into the dugout while we waited and I noticed all of the balloons, my picture on the jumbotron, a plaque with my jersey folded with pictures surrounding it from throughout the years. Gabi slipped her fingers through mine and gave a tight squeeze.

Emily, Luke, my parents, Alex, Lance, our kids, and Gabi were all standing by my side. Cody opted to be upstairs because he wouldn't make it through the stadium in time for this. I let out a big breath as the MC came on over the stadium that was already packed full. I had pleaded with Casen to let us share this but he shook his head and said the fans only truly cared about one member that was retiring and that was me.

I breathed out as he started to speak.

" _In 2012 the Kansas City Royals drafted Troy Bolton and from the moment Troy was drafted – he remained Royal. His major league debut occurred in August of 2014. His first Cy Young in 2019 with three more to follow. He led this team to several World Series and won three of them. Troy was selected in 10 All-Star games and was the league MVP 3 different times. He has thrown several no-hitters, a perfect game, and has the most-strike-outs by any pitcher ever. Earlier, this year, Troy Bolton announced his retirement from the game he loves so dearly. This decision was not made lightly but he knows that it's time to be present with his family and move on from the baseball world – everybody please, one more time, stand up and cheer for our Ace…number 14…Troy Bolton."_

The crowd was shaking the stadium with noise as I let go of Gabi's hand to go out alone first while the family followed. My eyes looked around at the sold-out stadium to see every single fan on their feet, cheering, clapping, the signs were everywhere and it was almost overwhelming. Cal, Beckett, and the club's president, Dean, were all standing there clapping as I lifted my hat and turned around the stadium thanking all of them. My heart overwhelming with love and gratitude.

The crowd only grew louder and I shook my head with a smile coming over my face. I reached over for the three men's hands to shake them and thank them for everything. "We're honored to have had you, Troy." I nodded with a smile as if I spoke right this minute I would get choked up. Once I shook everybody's hand we stood with the plaque while taking pictures. My family joined me and we got the pictures out of the way really quick because Cal took the microphone.

"Kansas City, Troy Bolton," the crowd went crazy again and I laughed as Gabi slipped her hands with mine. I raised my hat one more time while Cal started to speak, "When I was hired to manage her…I looked at Beckett and Dean and asked them…do I have Troy Bolton for the foreseeable future? It was the year after he signed his last contract and they told me that he wasn't going anywhere. I was doubtful and asked how they knew. Our team was in a rebuild at that point. Beckett looked at me and said, Troy Bolton refuses to leave this town, and I was signing my contract two days later."

My eyes focused on Cal as he spoke, "Troy Bolton was the reason I wanted to work here. He proved it really quick after that, too. He showed me the team, introduced me, took me under his wing until I was on my two feet because he knew everybody in that locker room. He knew about their families, he knew about their style of play, he knew their strengths and their weaknesses. He filled me in on all of it and I finally asked him why…" I smiled remembering this day so long ago. "He told me he wanted to win and that he wanted me to understand these players. The only way for him to do that quickly enough was to take notes and keep up."

The crowd laughed as did Gabi by my side, she squeezed my hand again while Logan leaned into me. Support. "I was sold from that moment. I was so glad that I was here and I am so glad that I got to spend the last five years learning about him. I cannot wait to take him through one more post-season and KC…if we have a parade? Think you can come to say farewell one more time?" They all cheered and I smiled, The MC came back on and announced a video on the monitor.

We all pivoted and turned around as it turned on quickly.

The first thing was the draft. Signing. My first start in the big leagues. My first playoff game and some of the big moments of my career. My first Cy Young, first World Series win and all of the rest following. Videos, pictures, and everything in between. Pictures of my family, of my charity work, and they ended on a picture of Gabi and me just a few weeks ago with our three kids around us. All of us in my uniforms.

I knew it was my turn to speak next and I blew out a breath of air while the microphone was handed to me. Once the crowd died down, another picture popped up on the screen and this time it was Lance and Gary with my face in the middle. The famous picture that was floating around everywhere. I gave a soft smile looking at Gary's face and I knew I wasn't going to get through this without a few tears. I cleared my throat as I brought up the microphone to my face.

"19 years, I have stood on this field and played my heart out for this team, for this city, and for all of the kids looking up to me." I smiled as I looked out, "And stepping away from here? It'll be one of the hardest things I will ever do. I have constantly been present and here and it'll be weird to not be here anymore but…I am so thankful for the last nineteen years of memories this place has provided. Cal, Beckett, and Dean…thank you for this opportunity. It has been amazing and I know we all didn't start together but I am glad we got to finish this ride together." They all smiled at me as I continued on. "First, I have to thank my parents. My mom, Lucille, and my dad, Jack have forever and ever been positive support for me." I looked over at my parents as I walked over to them. "I picked up a glove at three-years-old and never looked back. My mom made sure I did all of the normal things in life. She made sure that I did my homework, went to school, and kept good grades." My mom laughed as I smiled at her, "My dad was the person to push me to be the best. He was constantly getting me to and from practices. He was getting me to Swings and across the country for tournaments. Waking up early to make sure I made it practice on time before school." I smiled shaking my head as I could see both of my parents tearing up. "I will never be able to thank them for everything. For putting me through baseball, for moving to Kansas City so you never missed that many starts, and is helpful for my family…I can't thank you guys enough. I love you both," I hugged each of them as my mom was crying and my dad wiped away his own tears.

I moved to Luke and Emily as I stood between the two of them, "Look similar?" the crowd laughed as I smiled, "We've all been a team together and as my siblings, they have been just as supportive. Allowing me to steal our parents for more time than probably necessary. Emily, for choosing a school in Missouri to allow me to see her more often, for Luke knowing that big changes had to happen to his own game and if ya'll don't know…I might be turning into a Boston fan after this year," I joked with a laugh. "Luke Bolton will one day be a starting second baseman for the Boston Red Sox and I am _so_ excited to watch him. To finally get to cheer him on." Luke laughed as we all hugged, "Thank you guys,"

I looked up in the stands as I smiled, "I have another thank you but he isn't on the field. My best friend from high school. Cody, he has been a constant for me since before high school. Always there. My first catcher. My cheerleader and the first person to tell me when I messed up on something. He's always been there. All of my friends I have made through baseball, who pushed me to be better, thank you. I have so many people who changed me, altered me, and made me this person today." I released a big breath as I looked around the stadium.

"Before I get to the last set of people with me today…Kansas City…I have to thank _you._ I have said it before…I never thought I would get to do this for 19 years and if I had to pick as an 18-year-old boy…Kansas City wasn't my first place. I thought of it as a little town that people forgot about but in reality? It's the best town. The best fans. The best food. The best everything and when I talked to people…they agreed. It was easy to plant my family here, it was easy to just be a normal guy, you guys made it easy and I will _never_ not be thankful for all of that. I will forever be grateful for opening your arms to my family, for allowing us to make this a home, and to give you what you guys wanted…was championships. You got'em and I know this team will keep working hard to keep adding to the total." The crowd went wild with my words as I pressed my hand to my heart, "I love you, Kansas City."

I paused for a moment as I had to look at Gabi to ground me for a minute and I blinked away tears while looking up at the jumbotron. "This next thank you, it might be the hardest." I swallowed on the knot in my throat as I inhaled deeply, "Today, I had big plans on honoring the two people who got me to this stage. Who pushed me, gutted me, and made sure I was ready for this? The co-owner of Swings Lance and Gary constantly shoved me and pushed me to be better. Taught me how to scout players, taught me how to sequence my pitches, taught me how to be patient. Those two men taught me a lot of things about life and I was going to honor both of them today but I only get to honor one."

My feet moved towards Lance as he was still struggling with life but was standing here today. I hugged him tightly as I felt the tears slip down my face, "He's proud of you, Troy." I nodded in understanding as I pulled back. "In August, my first ever little league coach that wasn't my dad…Gary…passed away from a stroke. It gutted me and I know he's up there laughing at me today for crying over him," I laughed wiping the tears away, "But he also knows that I wouldn't have made it here without his help or Lance's help," I said nudging him.

"My wife pointed out this morning that these two have coached thousands of people but have only had a handful make it to the majors. She told me that I did all of the work – which I did. I worked really hard to get here today but I also have to credit their coaching and their pushing. Together we made it happen. Together we made my dreams come true. Swings changed my life from the early mornings to the late nights. From South Carolina to California. They trained me, pushed me, and made me the player I am today."

My eyes shifted to Lance and I smiled, "Lance, thank you. For everything. I can't wait to help more with Swings and be there for the rest. Grey definitely wants to hang out with you more." Lance smiled and Grey bounced on his heels with excitement. I wiped away the tears as I looked at my family and was really choked up with that one. "Finally, my family." I shook my head as I looked at Gabi who was crying already.

"My four kids, Logan, Makenli, Adalyn, and Grey…you all are what I keep doing this for. To give you these memories and to watch you get to explore the world before you. Each and every single one of you gave me a purpose, a joy of life, and excitement for the future. I never thought I would give up playing so easily until I became a father to Logan. I knew when the day would come that it would be easier than I thought because I had her. Then it was my twin girls and my heart beat a little harder when I had to leave them, finally, my son Grey came along and it was hard to go to Spring Training for a few months without them. To travel without them. When I was told that my shoulder was most likely done for…it was easy because I have you four. I get to go home and be a dad. I get to go home and read books together, go watch movies, and support you guys. Grey, who asked me yesterday if I would coach him, to the girls who are just excited to have me in their cheering section. Thank you for giving me this time and I am so excited to be your dad and only your dad from now on."

Each of them ran up to hug me and I hugged each of them tightly back as I kissed their heads as I swallowed on the growing lump. My blue eyes met her brown eyes as I smiled at her. "My Brie," I breathed out her name. My chest aching, "You've been there since my junior year in high school and I have no clue where I would have been in this world without _you._ You've kept me grounded, you found us a home, you gave us a family, and you sacrificed everything for me." I choked on the last word and I could see her face faltering so I turned away for just a moment while I breathed. "You stepped aside from a career you loved to allow me to finish this career and I am so thankful that you have been there…cheering for me, raising our amazing kids, and being the best woman out there. We've had our ups and we've had our downs but you've always been there."

She wiped at her tears as I looked down for a moment, "There are not enough ways to say thank you. To show you how much I appreciate you. There isn't enough of anything to show you. I wish I could but you're my girl and I love you. You've given me everything I could have ever imagined and I thank you, I love you, and I can't wait to watch you go back into your career and to show our girls that nothing is impossible." A smile spread over her face as I turned to the crowd, "If ya'll remember Gabi in the booth for the Royals, you'll be happy to know that every single Saturday night you can listen to her again calling many different games. I am so excited to watch her grow and flourish – so Gabi, thank you, I could have never done this without your support and love." I finished and she quickly threw her arms around my neck and squeezed as all the kids hugged me as well.

The crowd grew louder and louder as I squeezed her just a little harder, letting the tears fall, and the sadness to escape for the first time. Thankful, that I was allowed this opportunity.

I let go as I finished the last of my speech, "Kansas City, I am so glad that I am not done yet. I am so glad that I get one more post-season with this team. One more chance to win it all. This is not a farewell yet…. hopefully, we get that one last parade and maybe I'll do another farewell speech." I joked and the stadium laughed as they said my name one last time as I circled around waving my hat…so grateful.

* * *

 **Happy Sunday! I hope you guys are all enjoying your weekend! This chapter was by far one of the hardest to write - I had SO much writer's block and I honestly think it's due to not wanting this story to ever finish it. By far my favorite series I have ever written. I really hope you guys feel the same way! Let me know your thoughts!**

 **Thank you for all the patience! I really appreciate it!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Next Update: June 2nd**


	18. Play-offs

Chapter 18 – Playoffs

 _Tuesday, October 4_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Troy's POV_

Gabi laughed with Grey as they were doing his homework together. Her hair was tied back into a tight ponytail as she was wearing a V-neck black shirt that made her skin look extra dark today. She was in a pair of distressed skinny jeans with little booties and my dick was already hard. Just with one look, with that little laugh from her lip, and a smile looking at our son made everything in my chest squeeze. We were going out with the team tonight before the playoffs started and I just couldn't wait to get my hands on her.

That's all I want to do all the time anymore. It's like I was 17 again. Gabi looked over her shoulder as if she could feel my eyes on top of her. She turned to look at me and winked before turning back to pay attention to Grey. I grunted walking into the kitchen and I went behind her to massage her shoulders. "Hey, I'm just going to help Grey finish his homework and then we can go." She offered, I nodded as her sister was going to stay with the kids tonight.

"You look sexy as sin," I whispered into her ear, she smirked as I planted a kiss onto her cheek. I ran my hand down her arm as I looked at the homework that Luke was assigned. "Dad, when is your first playoff game?" he asked. "Friday," I told him as I went to pop open a beer in the fridge. "I'm so excited," Grey was buzzing in his seat causing both Gabi and I to laugh watching him. "I am, too buddy." He shot me a grin before Gabi redirected his attention to his homework.

I smiled before I walked upstairs to find Logan sitting at her desk typing on her computer. "Homework?" I asked leaning against the doorjamb. She shook her head, "No. I'm talking with a few of my friends." She said turning to look at me. Her hair was piled on her head but still in all of her school clothes. "Just make sure your homework gets done." I reminded her; she nodded her head in understanding but her attention went back to her computer.

"You doing okay at school?" I asked, I didn't want to pry but I did want her to talk to me. She looked over at me with a bit of surprise but then nodded again. "Not too many people are going to be mean to Troy Bolton's daughter in this town." She teased, I smiled and nodded, "I'm just making sure. I think it's my duty to ask." Logan nodded, "I know," Logan hesitated about saying something else and that piqued my interest. "Addy came to me the other day," she finally said looking at me.

I walked into the room and shut her door as I sat on her bed, "About?" I questioned; I was still on high alert with Addy. She was constantly on my mind because of her recent anxiety. Logan sighed, "She was just really anxious about missing school and traveling to watch you. She was pretty upset because she wants to watch you but she is really anxious about missing school and not doing her everyday things." Logan explained and I bit down on my lip.

"Thanks, Logi," I said standing up, "I tried to reassure her that we wouldn't be gone too much and that you and mom would help get her back on track." I nodded as I squeezed her shoulder, "She doesn't like her routine changed too much," I explained, "I don't know where this all came from but I just think she likes stability." Logan nodded, "Thanks for telling me." I told her. Logan smiled, "I just know that you'll do everything to help her."

"Of course, if you hear anything like that from her, please tell me, okay?" Logan nodded her head, "Yea, I definitely will." I walked out of the room and quickly went into Addy and Makenli's room. Mickey was sitting on her bed coloring a picture while Addy was reading a book on her bed. I went over and laid down next to her while she gave me the side-eye. "Dad…" she said, I laughed, "What?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes. I laughed tickling her on the stomach. She squealed with laughter and tried to roll away from me.

"I don't think so," I muttered reaching over and keeping her from rolling off the side. She laughed as I tickled her harder and she wiggled and squirmed to get away from me. "Daddy, stop," she said with the extra loud giggles, "What did you say, daddy keep going?" she laughed again with a big smile before I stopped all together. Makenli running out of the room hoping that she wasn't next. Once her giggles died down, I sat up and looked at her, "You okay, Addy?" I questioned and she shrugged her shoulders and reaching for her book again.

I gently grabbed it from her hands, marked her page, and set it behind me. She looked away and I brought her gaze back to mine gently, "Addy, you can always talk to me baby," I told her and I saw her fighting off the tears in her eyes. "Can I talk to mommy?" she whispered and I just nodded my head as I pulled her into my arms first. I hugged her tightly against me and pressed my lips into her hair. "I love you, Addy,"

"I love you, too." I kissed her head before I went downstairs to see Gabi still working with Grey. She looked up at me as Emily just walked in, "Hey Em," I said with a tiny smile and Gabi quickly turned at my voice, "Everything okay?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in on me. "You need to go talk to, Addy," I told her quietly. She narrowed her eyes at me as I just nodded, "I was in Logan's room just talking to her and she told me that Addy was pretty anxious about missing school and traveling for the post-season. I went into her room, did my tickle thing, and then just asked her how she was doing and she asked to talk to you."

Gabi gave me a soft look, "Emily, can you help Grey finish?" Gabi asked and Emily, of course, agreed as she was going into teaching first grade. She was doing her student teaching in the same building that the three youngest were in. "Of course, c'mon buddy," she sat down where Gabi was sitting as Gabi went upstairs. I followed her and she quickly entered the room while I just stood outside to allow Addy the time with Gabi.

"Addy, are you okay?" she asked, I could hear the bed moving and her arms wrapping around her. The tight hug and squeeze, "I'm scared about missing school and not being able to catch up and be behind and not understand everything," I could hear her getting worked up and the sobs rolling off her tongue. I squeezed my eyes closed because I wanted to go in there but I stayed put outside. "Addy, sweetie, we won't let you fall behind." Gabi soothed.

"But what if I do?" she questioned, "I hate being behind and I hate having to catch up. It makes me feel sick but I want to be with daddy, too." Another sob escaped her mouth and I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter because I was about to go in there. I wanted to protect her and I hated that I couldn't protect her from her brain. I breathed in deeply as I twisted to just face them and watch. I knew Gabi could handle it because she was a fantastic mother, my heart just hurt.

Gabi was squeezing her and had her sitting in her lap. "How about we make a meeting with your teacher so we can work something out so we don't fall behind, okay? We'll make a plan to know what they are doing on the days we will be missing. I know how much your daddy wants you with him but if it really makes you scared and anxious to go with us then we can work something out." She told her, but we knew that us not being with her made it even worse.

"Are you sure my teacher will work with us?" she asked looking up at Gabi, "I really think she will." Gabi said tucking her hair behind her ear, "I love you, Addy. You don't have to hide from us if you are scared, anxious, or don't feel right about something." Addy nodded her head, "I know, you and daddy have been busy though." I winced as I went back into the room and sat down on the other side of the bed. "Addy, we are never too busy for you," I whispered, Gabi looked at me and so did Addy.

"But you've been sad, daddy," I grimaced again, my whole-body tensing because I never wanted my kids to shy away from me. "Oh baby, I'm okay. I want to know what's wrong with you though, I want to help you, love you, and protect you. You have to talk to me or mom," I told her. Addy nodded wiping away her tears as she inhaled, "Okay, can we meet with my teachers?"

"Of course, baby."

Gabi hugged her again and I gave her another hug. We left her alone and I walked into the hallway where I leaned back against the wall. My head tilting back to breathe out, "I know this is hard on your daddy's heart," she said rubbing my chest. I just nodded slowly, "How do I help her?" I whispered looking at Gabi and Gabi swallowed, "I don't know. This is out of my scope of practice." She said with a tiny smile, "I think we need to find her a therapist though. Teach her that her feelings are valid and to find ways to deal with them."

I just nodded my head, "Okay."

"She's a strong girl, Troy."

"That doesn't help me, I don't want her to ever struggle."

"I know, baby, I know. That's what makes you an amazing father. You're going to constantly support your kids no matter what." She reached up to kiss my cheek and squeezed my side. "C'mon, it's time for us to take a parent break and get some drinks. I think we _both_ deserve it." Gabi said with a smile and I hugged her tightly, my lips pressing onto her head. "I think so, too."

* * *

I tipped my beer back in laughter as the guys and wives had all rented out an upstairs portion of the bar downtown. We could overlook all of the partygoers for this Tuesday night but there wasn't too many tonight. Yet, the word was spilling that the team was here and the people were coming in droves. Gabi was off with Britt and a few of the other wives as I turned to find her laughing and sitting down talking.

I excused myself from my current conversation to go over to her. "Hey," I said with a look, "You doing okay?" she nodded with a big smile on her face. She was holding a Vodka Water with extra limes sitting inside. "Yea, I'm doing great." I nodded before planting my lips to her head. I went back over to Casen, Tyler, and Milo as I settled in my chair backward to join the conversation. "Bolton, you are going to show everybody that you aren't some washed up 40-year-old?" Milo joked with a growing smirk.

I shook my head back and forth, "If they want to think that…let them." I said over the loud music. Milo chuckled as did Tyler. "Bolton," I looked at Milo whose eyes were focused on something else, I turned around to see Gabi up and dancing with Britt and Elle, my eyes rose to watch as a smirk came over my face. Her jeans were snug in all of the right places, her V-neck pressing to her chest with her boobs looking fantastic.

Shifting in my chair, I finished off my beer when Gabi leaned her head back in a laugh. "Bolton, dude, she's hot," Milo said and I turned to glare at him. Casen bent forward laughing as I shoved him gently, "Get your eyes off my girl," I directed. Milo chuckled as he ducked underneath another swat from me. "Bolton, my DUDE," Jason rubbed my shoulders and I laughed, Ryan and Brent rolled up next to him as they all gathered around as we continued to talk.

We talked over the music, joked around, and did a little dancing from our seats. Her fingers slipped over my shoulder and she leaned forward, my body on high alert with her right there. "You want another beer?" she asked me, I nodded, "Gabi, get the man a whiskey," Milo said with a raise of his brows. Gabi smirked, "He seems to be on a beer kick tonight." She said looking at the three beers that I had already lined up. "Yea, beer is good for tonight." I said, "Doesn't it make you bloated?" Brent asked and I shrugged, "Not this one," I said with a laugh as Gabi pressed her lips to my temple before walking away.

"I will have to run for hours tomorrow though," I said with a laugh, everybody continued to give me shit and when Gabi hadn't returned, I started to look for her. My eyes constantly roaming and trying to find her face in the crowd of people. It seemed that people from downstairs had made it upstairs, the place was suddenly packed and people were dancing everywhere.

I stood up trying to locate her and when I found her with her friends stuck in another corner, I relaxed sitting back down. "Man, where do I find that?" My eyes returned back to Milo as my body calmed down. My heart still threading a little bit, "Find what?" Jason asked finishing off another Old Fashioned. "Gabi and Troy kind of love. Like he realized he hadn't seen her in a while and has to find her." Casen laughed underneath his breath. "That's just love, buddy,"

I smiled as I patted his shoulder, "She's my girl. I just knew it had been too long without her and there are a lot of strangers up here all of a sudden. I just had to make sure. It's my job to keep her safe and if something were to happen to her while I was just sitting here bullshitting? I would be pissed." My eyes looked over to see she was moving away from the crowd and I relaxed when a girl came up to me squealing.

"Troy Bolton, I've had a crush on you for YEARS." She squealed louder and I gave a look to the table as they all diverted their eyes and paid me zero attention. Those assholes. "Want a quick picture?" I asked her and her whole face light up. I had her hand her phone to Casen as he took our picture and she wiggled against me. I winced but smiled for the picture and when it was over, "Will you sign my boobs?" she asked and I started to shake my head when my eyes focused in on Gabi.

A guy was getting awful close to her and she tried to back away. "Excuse me," I muttered and I quickly moved through the crowd or I tried too. I kept getting stopped and distracted but my eyes wouldn't leave Gabi. She tried to make nice but I saw how uncomfortable she was. Her eyes started looking around, trying to find me. The guy quickly pressed her against the wall and all I saw was red. I shoved and pushed my way through the crowd. My body was hot with anger as he leaned forward, pressing his whole body against her body. I shoved through another group of people, and I quickly pulled the dick off of her. Her face was terrified as the image seared into my head.

"Get the FUCK off my wife," I growled with anger and the dude turned around to face me. A growing smirk on his face, "She didn't say anything about a husband," he said with a large smirk on his face but I knew he knew who she was. "She's a pretty thing though, tight in all the right places,"" I narrowed my eyes at him, as I started to lunge for him. "Troy," Gabi's hand slipped over my shoulder and I looked over at her. She appeared okay but I was still shaking, my eyes were only seeing red and I fucking couldn't. "She's a hot piece of meat though, those breasts," I lost it after that one and threw one quick punch to his face.

He fell over at the contact and moaned as Casen quickly had me pushed backward and away while security and Milo started to handle the fucking asshole on the ground. My breathing was rapid and my heart was pounding out of my chest. "GET HIM THE FUCK OUT OF HERE," I yelled over the crowd as it began to die down. The music turned down and everybody had their eyes and phones on me that wasn't supposed to be upstairs. I was fucking livid. "Troy," her hands slipped into my one hand. "C' mon babe," she tugged on my hand gently and I finally turned around and focused on her. My hands reaching up to frame her face.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Touch you?" I quickly shot off questions and she shook her head, "He didn't hurt me and he did touch me," I growled ready to turn around and finish him off but she pulled on me back. "Troy, baby," I looked at her and I framed her tiny face with my large hands again, "Are you okay?" I asked her, my eyes surveying for anything that could give me any other reason to hit that dude. "I'm okay, Troy, baby, look at me." I finally let my eyes rest on her face. Her brown eyes held mine as she reached up to touch my face.

"Thank you," she whispered and I closed my eyes, "I'm just glad that I saw it. I'm so glad that I was here." I whispered leaning down to press my face into her hair. Her arms snaked around me and I held her tightly towards me. "Let me see your hand," she whispered after a beat. I didn't realize it stung until she mentioned it. I looked down to see my knuckles were red and already bruising. "Troy, man you okay?" Casen came flying into the side room and I nodded, "Yea, I'm good." I gruffed as my eyes didn't leave Gabi as she pressed on my hand a few times.

"Security dragged him out. They are asking if you want the police here." My jaw set while I looked at Gabi and she just nodded, "Press charges." I gripped as I turned to face him. Casen nodded as Milo and Jason came into the room. "Gabi, are you okay?" Milo asked and Gabi nodded as I brushed my fingers through my hair. Gabi dragged me into a dark, quiet room where the pulsing music was silenced for the most part and there were no cameras around.

"I'm okay," she said squeezing my hand, "He barely touched me, Troy. I'm thankful that you were aware of and were there for me." I breathed out forcefully while my eyes found her again. Her brown eyes looked at me and I sat down in a chair while brushing my fingers through my hair again. She slipped into my lap while her hands framed my face. "I love you," she whispered while hugging me tightly. I squeezed her back to me and I just nodded. "I love you, too."

The door to the room open and the club manager slipped into the room as I quickly had Gabs stand up as I went over to her. "What in the hell! This was supposed to be private and I didn't know 1/3 of the people upstairs." I growled; Gabi slipped her arm around my bicep. "Mr. Bolton, I apologize profusely. I don't know how they all got upstairs and Mrs. Bolton…I apologize. So sorry" Her eyes kept flickering between the two of us as I shook my head. "This is unacceptable. 1. My wife was sexually assaulted when she was supposed to be with people she knew. 2. I am now on video from random strangers that I just punched a guy out before a playoff game and have to deal with this shit storm. 3. I paid this facility a lot of money for a private night and that can't even happen. Inexcusable." I spat with anger towards the manager who was basically shaking in her shoes.

"Mr. Bolton, I profusely apologize. We will refund all of your money to you and we have dealt with the man. He's currently sitting with police," I shook my head as I looked over at Gabi who was just quiet for a minute. "We'll talk to the police and then we will not be back," I said simply with a shake of my head. I gripped Gabi's hand as I walked out of the room and found the first police officer. They took us to a room where they were taking Gabi's statement.

I paced behind Gabi as Officer Sanchez took her statement, a younger woman who looked just as disgusted as me. "I was heading over towards my husband with his beer after I had gotten stopped a few times by different people who made it upstairs. I was polite but continued to walk away. When this gentleman approached me and he quickly cornered me, he kept talking about how," she stopped and her eyes flickered up to mine. I set my jaw because that meant I wasn't going to like the next words out of her mouth. She sighed and continued to talk, "He kept saying how he was going to fuck me even if he had to drag me to do it. I started to look for my husband and he continued to talk about my body and then he started to touch me. The next thing I know Troy is ripping him off of me." She said in a breath, her brown eyes flickering back to my face.

My jaw tensed again as I wanted to take her away from here. I didn't want to be here anymore.

"The guy then started talking to Troy about how tight my body was and about my breasts, I tried to pull him back but then the guy made another comment and Troy then punched him. We walked away after that. Security showed up and Troy took me away from the situation." My fists tensed and I breathed out like an angry dragon causing Gabi to look at me again. "I'm sorry, ma'am. We can definitely press sexual assault charges and threats." She said to her as she sat next to her, comforting her. I wanted to push her out of the way and do that myself.

"Thank you," she murmured, "Mr. Bolton, I'm sorry you had to hear and witness those things to your wife. I'm pleased that you didn't beat his face into the ground." That one got a tiny smile from me, "Yea, it was a struggle to not continue." She smiled at me as she had Gabi sign a few things and give her phone number to keep us updated. Once she left and allowed us to leave, I guided her to the car and once we were safely inside, she reached over to squeeze my knee.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, I whipped my head around to look at her, "Do not apologize. You did nothing wrong." I gritted out. She shook her head, "I'm sorry that you have to deal with this. I know that this will be the only thing people talk about during your press tomorrow and…" she didn't finish her sentence and I just nodded, it just added to my shit of things. "Aruba," I whispered as I looked over at her. "I'm just counting my days till it's just you and me."

She smiled and reached over to kiss me softly. "Take me home, Mr. Bolton. Seeing you protect me tonight? That was hot." I rose my eyebrows and I finally let a true smile cross my face. "Yes ma'am," my smirk gave me away as I turned the car over.

* * *

 _Wednesday, October 5_ _th_ _, 2033_

"Troy," I shook my head at our media coordinator, Lyon, chased me down the hallway. "I am still fucking pissed off," I told him with a single look. "We have to make a statement. The video is everywhere." I breathed out as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. My kids were going to find out all about it at school today. Fuck me. I turned to look at him and nodded, "I am not apologizing for my actions," I spoke to him gravely and Lyon grimaced. "No. He was assaulting my fucking wife."

"Okay," Lyon said, he only saw me this worked up when it had to deal with my family. "I will explain myself; I will tell them that I was protecting my wife and that we pressed charges. It is not okay for this to happen, I do not regret my actions, I wish I would have done more." My jaw was tense and clicked together as Lyon nodded his head slowly. "We'll leave out that last part," he joked, I didn't laugh. Lyon nodded, "Okay, we'll do it at your press session."

"I won't take questions over it."

"Yea, no, probably for the best." I just walked away after that and went to grab a wooden bat. I knew the team needed to hit but I needed to get inside the cage and hurt something. These past several weeks had been too much. Too much grief, too much anger, too much emotion. I found an empty cage, started the machine until I was pounding ball after ball. The anger shaking my muscles and when the machine stopped, I turned and mashed the bat to the ground with a grunt of anger left my mouth. I threw the handle of the bat away as I paced the cage.

"I would ask if that made you feel better but…" I looked up to see Casen standing at the edge of the cage with his own bat in his hand. I took my hat off as I tugged on my hair before putting it back down. "You've had a shit month and if that finally made you let go of it all…" I shook my head scrubbing my face. "It doesn't touch the damn surface." Casen nodded, "I figured." He handed me his bat and he allowed me to throw the rest of my frustration out with his bat.

I refrained from breaking this one but every single ball I hit, I hit it with all the anger and frustration that had been pent up inside of me for the last six weeks of this season. All of the emotions and everything that will not go right.

Gary dying and not being here for my retirement when we worked so hard to get to this point. _Pissed_.

The lost feeling on the mound as if I don't belong because what was there to play for without Gary? _Devastation_.

Gabi getting into a car accident. _Terrified._

Addy filled with anxiety over missing school and just being anxious and scared in general. _Desperation._

Somebody fucking assaulting Gabi. _Enraged._

I let out a roar of anger when the bat splintered in half, my hands pressing against the wall, the hatred and anger seething through my pores. The tears were unstoppable and I felt Casen's hand slip on my shoulder as he pushed me down to the ground. My head hit the back of the cage and he clapped my shoulder. "Man, I've been waiting for something to push you over the edge. You've been holding a lot of this in," I scrubbed my face trying to rid the tears.

"I'm so fucking angry," I seethed, "Gary's gone, Gabi has been involved in two different incidents, Addy is riddled with anxiety, I am fucking retiring, and fucking hell why can't it all just stop?" Casen bit down on his lip as I exhaled loudly and shook my head. "You have a lot to be angry about and hell, I hope we go to the World Series because damn you can destroy some baseballs." I rolled my eyes and Casen chuckled under his breath.

"You've been handling this too well recently." Casen said, "You've put a smile on your face and came out here every day but you have a right to be angry. A lot of fucking shit has happened and man…I didn't know about Addy. Is she okay?" I nodded, "I'm just sick with worry about her all the time. I don't know how to help her because the littlest change in her schedule freaks her out, if I'm gone too long or Gabi is gone too long, she freaks out, it's anxiety and I want to help her. I want her to have fun and be a kid."

"Addy knows how much you want to be there for her. How much you love her. She'll pull through. This is probably one of the ones you can put on the backburner for now." I swallowed on the knot in my throat as I nodded my head because it could. Gabi had a pretty good handle on it but it didn't ease my own anxiety and worry though. "Now, Lyon wants me to fucking apologize for somebody attacking my wife last night."

"You don't have to,"

"I won't," I said with a hard look. Casen nodded, "Good. I just…it just adds shit to my things to deal with and I just want to play ball. I want to have fun and stand on that mound and…be a baseball player. I feel like all of this is taking away from that. I just…" Casen nodded, "Friday, when you step on the mound, push it all away. Use the anger and throw one of the best games of your life. Show the world that Troy Bolton isn't fazed with life and that you are the elite. You are."

My fingers grabbed my hair and I shook my head. "I just…I just want everything to go back to normal. I want to go back to the beginning of the season and start over. I want to have one more conversation with Gary. I want to protect Gabi. I want to be there for my kids in all ways possible. I want to know that this was it."

"You know it's its Troy, you know and I think that scares you." I didn't say anything to him as I just closed my eyes. My head tilted back and I took in even breaths and nodded my head slowly. "Okay, I'm good," I said starting to stand up. Casen pulled me back down and shook his head, "Just sit here for a bit longer." He suggested, "How often is it quiet?" he asked with a side smile and I agreed as we both just sat there. Only faint noises from the locker room were heard.

"You're a good man," Casen said. "One of the best athletes I have ever seen, a father that I strive to be like, a husband who will go above and beyond for his wife, and a role model for so many people. The moment you explain the situation – you'll still be a role model. That won't change. People are going to spend a lot of money to see you again in uniform. This city is already weeping with the fact that you aren't here next year. You're a good man," Casen said and I relaxed looking over at him. "Thanks, Case," he nodded with a smile. "I'm glad you finally let all that out though. Maybe you can finally focus on baseball."

I smiled with a nod, "I do feel better." I said. "Good. Now, go tell the world your story." I just nodded as I stood up, I thanked him one more time before I disappeared and Lyon was standing by my locker looking annoyed. My eyes glanced down at my white t-shirt with my blue shorts and black leggings underneath. A pair of Nike shoes on my feet. "I've been waiting," Lyon said, "Sorry," I muttered as I shoved my hat back on my head. My eyes glanced at my locker to see pictures of my wife, kids, and drawings from the kiddos.

"C'mon, the press is waiting." I nodded my head. I followed him in as Lyon took me to the podium. "Mr. Bolton is here for his press event before the post-season. He will briefly address the incident from last night and there will be no questions asked. If any questions are asked you will be removed from the press, understood?" the room nodded and grumbled agreement as I stood on the podium. My eyes looked up to the sea of reporters and I exhaled forcibly.

"Last night, my wife and I went out with the team to a club downtown. We had the entire upstairs as a private event and security was to not allow anybody upstairs unless on the guest list. Around midnight, I realized there was a lot of people I didn't recognize. Gabi was off talking with her friends so I made sure she was okay before I continued my conversation with fellow teammates. At one point, she asked me if I wanted a drink, I told her yes and she disappeared to go grab me another drink." I paused as I looked around the room before I continued on with my speech. "When she didn't come back in twenty minutes, I got worried. I found her across the room talking to some girls. I let it go and then about ten minutes later, I got up to go find her when I found a man pressing her back against a wall. As everybody in this room knows, I will go above and beyond for my family. This man was spewing derogatory comments towards my wife and continued to touch her. When he wouldn't stop after she had asked him multiple times, is when I punched him. I was protecting my wife and I do not regret my actions. My family comes first. I am very upset with the club for not keeping our privacy a priority, it is sickening that somebody came onto my wife like that in a club knowing full well who she was, and I am happy that she is okay. I hope people understand that this was full protected and to get the man to back away."

I paused and let out a long breath, "My wife pressed charges for sexual assault and this will not be tolerated. Thank you for any concern, I will not be taking questions over this incident. Thank you." I cleared my throat while taking a long drink of water. Lyon nodded his head that it seemed to go over well as I settled into a chair looking at the press. "For the KC press, you know that the past six weeks of my life haven't been the easiest. Between the death of my long-time mentor, my wife getting into a car accident, and now this? It has been a little much for anything I can handle. Gabi is," I paused trying to find the right words, I could feel a knot in my throat. "She is my world and my rock. Seeing somebody harm her? It was a lot for me to handle. The only thing I would have done differently is making sure when I noticed that there were people who shouldn't be in the club to say something to the manager."

The cameras clicked again when somebody finally spoke up, "Troy, I didn't know Gabi was in a car accident. Is she okay?" I nodded my head towards him, "Yea, it happened a few weeks ago. If you noticed she was in a cast at the retirement game. She shattered her hand. She didn't have a concussion or anything though. I'm thankful that she was okay." I said, "Are you looking forward to one more post-season?" I grinned with a nod. "Yea, I am ready to just play baseball."

"Are you going to miss it?" I nodded my head, "Absolutely. I am going to miss so much about this game. Getting to be with my teammates, mentoring younger players, and just being on the field. Good days and bad days. I love it. I am excited to still be in Kansas City and come around when they need my help." I said with a laugh. The group of reporters chuckled. "The kids going to be traveling?"

"Absolutely." We went through more questions and talked about many different subjects. Potential opponents and the work that I put into preparing for all of my starts. Once it was over, I walked out with exhaustion etched into all my features. "Hey big shot," I twisted around at her voice and she smiled. "Casen called," I grimaced and she shook her head. She wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight squeeze and I just held her right there. My breathing finally evened out while she kissed my neck.

"I love you," she whispered, "I love you, too."

* * *

 _Friday, October 7_ _th_ _, 2033_

I gripped my glove as the stadium was filling into the brim, the noise level raising considerably, "Bronson," I twisted to the security guard close by. He perked up and I nodded, "Can you get Gabi and the kids down to the net? I need to see them." Bronson nodded and talked into the radio as I focused in the bullpen. I threw ten more pitches varying in different types before I threw a towel over my shoulder, finished my drink, and threw the cup away.

Tyler walked next to me and patted my shoulder, "You good?" I nodded, "Yea, just need a breath of fresh air." I said. The remainder of my family. My breath of fresh air. I rubbed my lips together as we neared the dugout and they were right where I needed them. I jogged over and I stepped up onto the tarp as Gabi looked concerned. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to drag you all the way over here. I just need a minute." I whispered as I wrapped my arms tightly around her. A common theme this week.

"I'm here," she whispered into my ear. "Daddy!" Grey climbed on the fence and I laughed as I let go of Gabi to hug him to my chest. "Hey buddy," I hugged Addy and Makenli tightly to my chest as well. Logan was the last in line and she gave me a wide grin, "Dad, you are going to rock it." She said sticking her fist out, I smiled right back at her while I gave her the fist bump. "Thanks, Lolo," she smiled and then reached forward to hug me tightly.

"We love you no matter what dad," I closed my eyes tightly trying to hold back the rush of emotion. "Thank you, I love you," I whispered into her ear, "Bolton," they called my name and I just nodded. "See you after the game?" they all nodded, "I love you guys," I said and a wink towards Gabi before I was running back to the dugout. I stood for the National Anthem before picking up my glove and heading towards the mound. I was the first one out of the dugout and I took the slow walk towards the hill.

The crowd booming and echoing throughout my ears as I tried to quiet the noise but for once, I took a step back and looked around. The excitement and energy were evident. Tyler came up and he handed me a baseball and he nodded with his mask on, "Let's do this, Bolton." I nodded as I gripped the ball in my hand before I toed the slab while digging into my spot. The energy was building around me, the whole world watching for this night game against the Houston Astros.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and pushed away from the heaviness in my chest that this _could_ be it. That any of these starts could be my last and that tugged at every single heart string that I had. Tyler and I connected eyes, we both nodded, and I let out the breath before I cleared my thoughts, cleared my mind, and played ball. Just like I was meant to do.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Troy was on fire. He had only thrown 15 balls throughout five innings. Our entire friend group, family, and anybody else who meant anything to us crowded in the suite around us. Cody, Josh, Zach, and Luke all at the edge of their seats as if this was game seven but it could be for Troy.

When Casen called me Wednesday and told me that he broke down, that he finally got angry, that he snapped in half…I came quickly. Luckily, the kids were all at school but with everything that had happened in the previous twenty-four hours leading up to it…I wasn't surprised. Logan came home that afternoon asking a thousand questions about what had happened and why there was a video of her dad punching somebody. Something that nobody had ever seen was a violent side of Troy and that would only come out if somebody was harming somebody he loved.

I quietly told her about what happened and that he was just protecting me. That the man was ignoring my requests to stop and saying things that shouldn't be said no matter what. I told her that if something was to ever happen to her like that, she needed to tell us because there were zero excuses. She agreed, hugged me tight, and then hugged Troy extra tight that night for protecting me like he always promised. His eyes found mine and I just shrugged.

Mallory, Ellie, Alex, and Melissa were all wrangling kids and talking amongst themselves. Becca was sitting next to Cody while Emerson was entertaining Addy and Makenli. My eyes turned along our family as my dad and siblings were here as well. My heart is happy knowing our whole family was here to support him. My dad came over and sat next to me as he squeezed my knee, "How are you?" he asked and I nodded, "I'm okay. Troy is finally progressing with all of his grief." I said looking at him in the dugout. He had given up two hits but they were lousy singles and his pitches after that was too electric to let the inning continue.

"Good. He seemed to be struggling. I'm glad the press didn't hold the punch against him." I looked over at my dad and I nodded my head slowly, "Yea, I tried to stop it." My dad let a smile cross his face and he shook his head. "He's going to constantly protect you. Always. That's why I trust him and always have. He won't let anybody harm you and I know he won't let anybody harm his kids with his knowledge." I smiled as Logan was chatting with Cameron and Grey was hanging onto Lilly with Dean.

"He's good to me,"

"Damn straight he better be. I'm not above throwing my own punches." I laughed as my dad brought me into his side. My eyes found my cast as it was decorated by all of my children. Different markings by each of them. I smiled as the inning ended and Troy came back onto the mound. The crowd excited to see him again. The Royals were winning by three as I settled back into my seat to watch him. He was focused today like I haven't seen him in a while.

"Wow, I miss your fucking face." Mallory sat down next to me as Ellie cornered me from the other side. I laughed looking at each of them, "I bet. It's been too long." I said with a smile, each of them hugged me as we watched Troy dominate the sixth inning with minimal issues. Only throwing two more balls. His innings were quick and efficient causing this game to fly by. "Picture," Mallory insisted as she forced us up into a standing position.

We all wrapped our arms around each other and I felt the tears sting my eyes. They had been with me every single step of the way with Troy's baseball journey. From the moment we got back into a relationship while he was in High-A ball to his retirement…they were both here for me. I held back the tears long enough to get the pictures but once it was over, I hugged each of them tightly. "I can't thank you, girls, enough," I said, they both sent me a look and I smiled as the first tear fell. "You two have been there every single step of the way of his career. You were there for all of the separations. You were there and moved to Kansas City when we moved here. You were there for our wedding, our kids, and all of the fights. You have been there for every milestone game and every championship. I am so thankful to have found you two." I said and suddenly we were all crying and hugging again.

"Oh Gabi," Mallory squeezed me extra tight, "We love you. We're just happy that you're happy with him. It was such a fun ride." I smiled and we all laughed together. We looked out to see Troy coming back out for the 7th and my heart tugged. I knew he was close to hitting his limit for today, the thought of no more after this one hurt but I knew we would do it together if it came down to it. I was hoping that he had several more though.

We watched Troy easily navigate the seventh and the entire stadium, stood, cheered, and roared for the man I loved so much. Troy tipped his hat to the crowd getting off the mound and exited into the locker room. My heart soared with love and happiness as I looked to see all my kids were paying attention. Luke pointed something out to Grey as they talked about something exciting. "Mom, why is everybody so sad?" Makenli asked.

"Because we don't know when Daddy's last time will be." I told her honestly, "We are hoping that he has a lot more but it could be his last depending on how the Royals do." I told her and she frowned, "It'll be weird when daddy isn't a baseball player anymore." I agreed to brush my fingers through her hair. "It will be but we have a lot of more exciting things to do," I told her with a wink and she smiled at me and gave me a hug before going back to her sister.

The game wrapped up fairly quickly after that and our whole squad was going down to meet with Troy. We were all shoved into a private room downstairs and I snuck off as I wanted to be the first to greet him. Stan saw me outside the clubhouse and he winked before disappearing inside. It wasn't but a few moments later that my tall, handsome husband came out with his wet hair and ALDs t-shirt on. I smiled brightly before I threw my arms around his neck, his arms around my waist.

"Mmm," he said with his nose buried in my hair. "My beautiful girl," he kissed me roughly on the mouth after that and I framed his face with my hands. "You pitched amazing," I whispered to him and he let a smile cross his face, "I finally felt _good_ out there again." Tears filled my eyes at those words as I leaned my forehead against his forehead. "I'm so happy for you, baby. My heart was bursting watching you today."

We kissed again and I pulled back, "We have about 100 people here waiting to see you," I whispered and Troy looked over my shoulder and nodded, "Give me a little bit. I have to do press,"

"There are four people who really want to see you though," a smile tugged on his face at those words, "I have to go to press and then I'll see them first before everybody else." I nodded as he dropped me down but his hands folded in mine. He tugged me back to him and left a searing kiss to my lips. "I love you, thank you for all of these years," he whispered. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. His heart thundering in my ears.

"No, thank you,"

* * *

Troy's POV

I hummed my way through the press, laughing, smiling and I felt free. Something happened the minute I stepped onto that mound today and it was like everything just fell back into place. I felt good again, I was focused, and there was nothing crawling through my head during my start. I slipped on a pair of jeans with a clean Nike t-shirt before pulling my bag onto my shoulder. Walking down through the tunnel, I could hear all of my friends and family before I saw them.

Yet, the first four faces I saw were the ones I really needed. I dropped to my knees as all four bombarded me with hugs. "Daddy you did amazing!" Mickey sang into my ear and I smiled with a laugh, my hands touching her face. "Thanks, Mickey girl," I told her with an extra squeeze, "Daddy, mommy said you pitched amazing." Addy told me, I nodded, "It was a pretty good one." She leaned into me and I gave her an extra squeeze of love.

Grey choked me with his arms with his love. "Grey," I choked out trying to pull his arms away from me. A laugh bubbled from my throat while our same blue eyes met and he grinned like a cat, "Daddy, you pitched amazing. You were striking people out left and right and you threw like no balls. You did such a good job. Mommy said you were the star of the show and I would have to agree," Grey continued to ramble on and I just smiled and laughed at his words echoing off his tongue.

"Oh Grey, I love you, buddy," I said hugging him tightly before I stood up to greet my oldest daughter. She threw her arms around my waist and buried her face into my chest. "Good job, Daddy," I closed my eyes while kissing the top of her head. "Thanks, baby girl," I let go of her to see all of my family standing here along with all of my friends and all of Gabi's family. Tears filled my eyes knowing how loved my entire family was.

Luke and my dad were the first to approach me and I hugged each of them, "Thanks for coming," I said and they both laughed as if they weren't both going to be at everything this post-season. My mom was next and I gave her a tight squeeze, "Love you, honey, you did amazing," I thanked her before I found Lance hanging back with Cody. "Lance, hey man," I hugged him too and he smiled, "You pitched amazing."

"I think I had some help tonight," I said with a wink causing Lance to smile, "I bet. The old bastard hated when people threw balls…especially you." I chuckled as I did a handshake with Cody. "Dude, keep throwing like that and they are going to be begging you to come back." I shook my head with a smile, "Nope. Sorry, my shoulder is aching already. I have to come in tomorrow for early treatment." My dad shot me a worried look but I waved my hand. "I'll be fine."

I moved on to Josh and Zach. Both of them grinning like cats as we all talked and hugged it out. Melissa, Alex, and Ellie joining the circle with Chase close behind. Emerson and Luke bid a good-bye while I hugged on Emily and all of the kids. I shook Finn's hand before moving to Alex and Kylie, Cameron and Emily close behind as I shook Alex's hand. "Troy, I'm going to miss your contract," he joked causing me to smile. "Represent Gabi," I said with a wink and he chuckled.

The group began to fade as I thanked everybody for coming until it was down to my kids, Cody, and my dad with Luke. I hugged each of them again and I could see Gabi rubbing her eyes. "Thank you all for coming, again, I'll see you at the next one," I saluted as the rest of them began to walk away. I went over and swept Gabi into my arms, "C'mon beautiful. It's time to get everybody home and into bed." She smiled reaching up to kiss my cheek.

"How's the shoulder?" she asked, "It's sore. I'll survive though." Grey snuck his hand into mine while we walked down the sidewalk towards our car. There were people outside player parking and Gabi smiled squeezing my hand. "I'll see you at home."

I kissed her roughly, a promise to start something once I got home.

Yes, I was going to enjoy every minute of this. I was going to smile. I was going to win. I was going to show the world that life can throw thing after thing at me but I was going to stand up and show life what I had to offer.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you all loved it! This story is so hard to start wrapping up but that is truely where this is heading! We have a lot of things to still happen (Playoffs, Aruba, Christmas, plus Gabi going back to work & possibly the trip to Europe with the kids will all be chapters! Don't worry! There is still plenty left!) BUT it is wrapping up. **

**Let me know ALL of your thoughts!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Next Update: June 16th**


	19. Win It

Chapter 19 – Win it

 _Wednesday, October 12_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Gabi's POV_

I leaned back against the wall as I watched Troy navigate the press in front of him. He was a constant demand and I knew he was finally, really, smiling again. It was about damn time that I saw that smile that reached his ears. It was about time that he looked at ease with people he had talked to most of his career. I rubbed my lips together as Troy laughed as they beat the Astro's in three games. It was an easy sweep for the team and they looked good. So good. Troy was set to start game 1 of the ALCS against Seattle Mariners on Saturday. He got several days off after finishing the series early and the team was playing really well.

Troy looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on me, a small smile kicking up onto his face, before he finished up. Those blue eyes scanning every single inch of my body, his eyes never stopping for a moment until he reached my face. His devilish smirk rose over his face. The kids were all at school after traveling to Houston over the weekend. Addy was a big concern of mine recently with her anxiety peaking right now. I loved her, so much, and like Troy, I just wanted to protect her from this world. It was big and scary. She had rights to feel the way she did but it didn't ease my anxiety at all. It made my transition back to work that much scarier for me. I have been her primary parent for the past seven years. Troy was switching over to that. That wasn't going to be easy with her.

I bit down on my lip while tilting my head back, "Troy, you thanked a lot of people during your retirement but is there somebody who really stands out in your mind who supported you constantly? Was there for you?" a beat reporter asked and Troy smiled looking down, the answer was out of his mouth in less than a second. "My wife, through and through." He spoke up, his eyes swinging back to me as I felt my cheeks flush. A bigger smile coming up onto his face. "My wife has been with me since the day I was drafted." He said, "She's supported all of my dreams, even if at first, she wanted nothing to do with this. She was terrified of how much we were going to move, how much I wouldn't be around our kids, it was a big worry for her. This life…it wasn't her dream." He said, "But she loved me. We made it work, I promised to not move, and the dream became ours. She has been my biggest cheerleader and…I wouldn't have been able to do this without her."

Tears welled in my eyes as his eyes held mine from the very front of the room, "It was a dream she never had, but it was a dream that became ours. It was a dream, too. She is the most loving-mother, wife, and my best friend. We can still stay up late talking and I know that she'll be there for me. Every single day. She'll be there. Bad day, good day, every day. I owe all of this to her, the patience and the gratitude to let me do this for 19 years? To raise our kids alone for seven? It's a lot, she could have asked me to hang it up years ago and I would have. She's the person who is owed the most thanks." I wiped away tears as cameras clicked but I didn't look up towards them. Not until his arms slipped around my shoulders and he tugged me into his chest. My face pressed his against his broad chest while his hands squeezed me tighter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," he whispered into my ear causing me a laugh. I tilted my head back and he let his large hands touch my face, framing it, "A good one?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, I laughed but it didn't stop him from pressing his mouth against mine. The cameras clicking away as I just wrapped my arm around his neck. "I love you," I whispered into his ear. "I love you, too. I meant every single word up there. This…this is all because of you."

I swallowed roughly before he kissed the top of my head. "C'mon, let's go get some coffee and get the kids." I pulled back surprised because it was the middle of the day and they needed to be in school. "I want a family day." I smiled at him, lucky that I had him. "Alright, they need to stay for a half day though." Troy laced our fingers before he bid good-bye to the press before going to the car. Troy saw a few fans along the way and waved as he opened my car door. I slipped inside before he looked over his shoulder. He leaned down pressing his mouth against mine, my mouth opening to his, a groan slipping from his mouth.

"If I didn't think people were going to come around, I would have some fun." Troy said with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he pulled back. A smile came on my face as I kissed him a little softer this time. "You know that I am always down to be risky." Troy belted out a laugh and he reached forward to kiss me softly again. "My girl, always down to do the dirty." I smirked while I brushed my fingers through his hair. "How are you doing?" I asked him and Troy blew out a breath of air. "I'm better," he ventured. I smiled as he went around to the driver's side. He slid in and buckled his seat belt.

My eyes locked on his profile, his nose that was a little crooked, his mouth that was tipped into a grin, his stubble on his face a few days old. The same stubble that I wanted on my body as he kissed me. His hair was chopped and short in the front but was covered by a hat per normal. I knew if I took it off, I would see how much he had run his fingers through it. I thought back to his answer that he was doing better because I could see it. I folded my hand into his and he looked up at me for a moment, taking his eyes off the road.

"Good, you know I'm here, though, right?" he brushed his thumb over my hand and nodded, his lips pressing together for a moment and then another tip of the smile. "Always, baby, always."

* * *

Troy laughed across from me with a smile blooming over his face. I was happy just looking at him, watching him smile and laugh again. Our conversation had been light and happy the entire time. We weren't diving into feelings or anything hard. "What should we take the kids to do?" I asked leaning back in my chair. Troy drummed his finger on the table with a look in his eyes as he thought about it. "We could go to Worlds of Fun for the night? The Halloween stuff is all out." Troy offered. It was something for all ages. Logan would have fun as would the little kids.

"They would love it." I said, his fingers held mine and he smiled, "I just want time with my family." I looked down at my hands as I didn't want to dive into the deep either. Yet, I wondered why he wanted to be with family. Was there something else? Or was these past few months showing him that family isn't forever? "I love you," I whispered up to him, his blue eyes on mine and he reached across to brush his thumb over my lip. His eyes were focused on me, the blue hard and pressing, and I could see how much he would have wanted to devour me in this little coffee shop in the city. The tip of his lips turning up quickly after a few beats, "Or…we cannot take the kids out of school and do a lot of…other things." He said with a raise of his eyebrow causing me to giggle. I saw the look from a mile away in those eyes.

"How about we squeeze it all in?" I questioned and he smirked, "What are you proposing, Mrs. Bolton?" I rubbed my lips together and squeezed his hand. "We got pick up our kids, _wear_ them out, and then…do everything under the sun with each other before sending the kids off to school and sleeping most of the day before you have to be at the stadium for a work-out." Troy let out a deep, throaty, chuckle before pressing his lips to mine. "Deal." His hands squeezed my hips and he sighed letting out a long breath of air. "Do you know…that when we got married, I was terrified that there would one day be no magic left. That sex would be boring and stale?" my eyes rose to his and he looked amused. "I was for sure damn wrong." I laughed and he leaned over the table to look at me. "The sex is still the best part of everything," he murmured and I laughed again before I squeezed his hand tightly. "You're the best part of everything, Brie. Whatever we do together…is fun, sexy, and everything in-between."

Troy played with my wedding ring and I smiled watching him. "You know…there is something I always wanted to do." Troy said looking up at me. "And what is that?" I questioned, "I want to get a tattoo incorporating the kids and you." I rose my eyebrows and Troy smile brushing his fingers over my palm. "Like what?" Troy shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't found the right thing yet." Troy said with a look towards me. I smiled thinking about it, "You know, it's a jinx to get your wife's name written on your body in ink." Troy chuckled underneath of his breath. "Brie, baby…I don't care if we got divorced the next day. You're the best part of my life and that'll never change."

I bit down on my lip and I nodded, "Let's find something together. You should probably get a good baseball one, too. I always imagined you with ink. Let's talk about rekindling the bedroom spirit," I said licking my lips. Troy grunted, "If you would have told me that turned you on, I would have gotten one years ago." I smirked, "Feel up to a full sleeve?" Troy smirked shaking his head no but he nodded, "After the season, we'll get one together. One for our kids, one for us." Troy let a smile cross his lips and he kissed me again, "I can't wait for what's next with our family." He whispered. I smiled, "I can't wait either."

"Did you talk to Fox Sports about missing out on that week in March for the kids Spring Break?" I nodded, "Yea, I have to be at Spring Training for some interviews in the very beginning but they said that week in March will be fine." Troy nodded, "Good. I want to expose our children to the world and I think it's time. They are all old enough to love it and remember it." I nodded as we decided long ago to wait on the big trips so that they could remember it.

It was finally time and it was falling at a perfect time.

"Have you set a surgery date yet?" I asked him quietly, Troy exhaled and nodded, "Yea, after Aruba. I asked them to hold off that long on doing it. They agreed. We'll leave for Aruba in the middle of November, come back, do Thanksgiving and then I'll have surgery the Friday after." I nodded as we walked back to our car. The streets of downtown blooming with a whole lot of blue. Troy smiled looking at all of it as we moved down the street.

"I'm glad that we'll get that time together." I told him, "You know how much I look forward to those trips with you." A laugh bubbled out of my throat, "For the sex?" I questioned poking him into the ribs. Troy chuckled shaking his no while he opened my car door. "No, I mean…it's a major perk. Don't get me wrong. I just love that time with you. Lying in bed, laughing about stories, talking about life, just learning about each other again because it's the first time we can really slow down." Troy finished as he shut the car door before getting into the driver's seat with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Grey isn't asking to play ball, Makenli and Logan aren't pulling us in fifteen directions, while Addy worries the shit out of both of us. We just get to…be." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I feel the same way but I think I enjoy the sex a whole lot more," I teased causing Troy to smirk before turning the car over. "C'mon, we have some kids to collect."

Troy first drove to the middle school as we both got out to go sign-out Logan. Troy laced his fingers with mine as we buzzed into the building and the office staff greeted us. "We'll go get, Logan." She said and left out of the door before disappearing. Troy chuckled to himself and I looked up to see what he found funny, "She's going to freak out because we're pulling her out of class." I smiled myself because she would panic until she saw the both of us.

"I'm glad we're doing this," I said with a smile, my head leaning into his arm, his lips brushed the top of my hair. "I know. I'm in need of a little family time with my favorite kiddos." I saw Logan and the office worker come down the hallway and she was talking to her but her eyes were trained on the office doors. Once she saw us together, she relaxed and then burst through the door. "What's wrong? Is everybody okay?" I laughed and Troy chuckled hugging her, "Yea, we just wanted to go do something as a family." Troy told her with a shrug.

Logan let a slow grin slip over her face, "Really?" Troy nodded, "Yup. We figured we could go to Worlds of Fun for the Halloween stuff and to let the littles ride rides." Logan's grin got even wider and she laughed before dragging us out the door.

* * *

Troy linked his hand with mine as our kids ran ahead of us laughing and running from ride to ride. All of them had an adrenaline bone in their body and loved to ride the rides. If they were tall enough – they rode it. Luckily with Troy's height, they typically were able to ride most. Troy had a content smile on his face and I leaned into his shoulder. "This was a good idea." Troy smiled with a tiny nod, "Yea, it really was a good idea."

"Any reason as to why you needed the family day?" I asked finally, the question burning in my mind for a while now. Troy exhaled heavily at the question and shrugged, "I just needed it. I miss you guys. I feel like I have been on the run for months now just going a hundred different directions. It's been crazy." Troy said with a shrug of his shoulders. I leaned into him in understanding because we have been on the go for so long.

I couldn't wait for the day of just being.

The littles all laughed together while Logan pointed to something before, they all turned to look at us. I raised an eyebrow before I spotted the ice cream sign. I laughed with a nod and Troy squeezed my hand, "When I see all four of them together, it makes me happy. Happy that they have that sibling bond, happy that we are parents to them, happy that we never gave up." I bit down on my lip to stop any tears from building. It was almost useless though because I watched my kids, the smiles on their faces, the happiness bleeding from their souls. I was a damn lucky person to have them. I knew our story could have been very different.

I didn't say anything as we followed the kids but I just leaned into him. Lucky that I had him. We entered the ice cream shop in the middle of Worlds of Fun with eyes turning in our direction. You could hear the whispers but we ignored them while we focused on the kids. Each of them trying different flavors and wanting to get extra toppings. Troy just nodded and told them to get what they wanted. They had been troopers for weeks and they deserved a little bit.

We were about to be on the road again and I knew it was hard on them. It was almost over, though.

"What do you want?" Troy asked, I shook my head, "I'm okay. I don't need anything. I have to go back to TV soon," I said and Troy shot me a look, "Brie, baby, you're beautiful. So beautiful." He said pulling my hand in, "I don't know who you think you need to impress because I am already impressed." I laughed with a roll of my eyes at him. "I know, but the camera isn't always flattering," It was his turn to roll his eyes and he looked right at me, "Seriously? Girls, Grey," Troy beckoned them and he crossed his arms over his chest. I could see a flare of anger building on his face with annoyance. Troy never let me think for a minute that I wasn't anything but beautiful…I just needed the whole world to agree.

"Your mother is beautiful…right?" the kids all nodded and I felt my cheeks heat with color, this was definitely catching the attention of all the customers in the shop. "So, tell her to eat some ice cream and enjoy herself because she thinks she won't look good on TV," Logan shot me a look and I felt myself shrink slightly, I couldn't set this example for my daughter. Teenage years were already hard enough, let alone thinking every camera made you fat. Logan scrunched her eyes, "Mom, you're so pretty. Why would you ever think that?"

I didn't say anything for a moment and I shrugged, "Guess it's just hard to not think that I should cut back on some things. Being a mom hasn't kept me in the best of shapes." This time, Logan AND Troy rolled their eyes at me. Their blue eyes matching and I laughed shaking my head. "Look, I'll get the ice cream. It's not that I feel bad about my body, it's the world that I Feel like I have to look good for." I said as I looked at my daughters before I looked at Troy. His blue eyes wouldn't let this one go.

"If people say something then they don't know you or how you really look." Troy pointed out, "You're beautiful, sexy, and one of the most perfect examples for beauty. You don't have to be a size zero to be on TV." Troy reminded me with a tip of his head. I let out a long sigh before I nodded, I pulled Logan into a hug and I squeezed her tightly. "You're beautiful," I told her, "I'm being silly. I want you to enjoy your life and that includes ice cream."

Logan smiled with understanding and she squeezed my hand, "Mom, you're already a role model, I'd rather people look like you than a model." I smiled as I hugged her tightly again, Troy winked at me before turning to order six different ice creams. Yup, I was blessed beyond measures with this family.

* * *

Troy's POV

I let my finger trail down her arm as she made good on our promise. We wore the kids out, put them to bed, and haven't left our bed since our shower a little while ago. My nose buried in her clean hair and I breathed it in deeply. Her scent making its way through my body and it made me crave her again. Just her simple smell caused me to need her, to show her how much I loved her. "I love you and I feel like I have to say it again…you're beautiful, Brie. Your heart, your body, and everything about you. I think your curves and your little, and I mean, little, belly is adorable. I don't need a girl with a 6-pack, I need a real woman. You're that. You carried four babies in there. That's beautiful."

Her cheeks tinted red while I pressed my lips over her cheeks and then over her chin before finding her mouth. "I love you, so much," I whispered to her. My finger twirled one of her curls and her brown eyes settled on me. "You think that people won't talk about it?" she asked me, I could see the insecurities coming out inside of her. "They might talk about it but I think you ignoring it and not completely changing everything about you will show our girls that they are beautiful no matter what."

"They are beautiful no matter what," she protested, I laughed, "I didn't say that. They are beautiful no matter what but you are leading them by example. We eat very healthy; our lifestyle is busy but you remain as active as possible. So, what that you don't have a flat stomach…if we had an unhealthy lifestyle with food and lack of exercise, I would be more concerned but we teach our children an active lifestyle and how to eat the right foods."

She nibbled on her lower lip and I pulled that same lip into my mouth, I nestled my body between her legs and she wrapped them around me tightly. "I'd rather my girls see a real woman who carried four babies and chases her kids around then a stick. I want them to see that real life isn't everything and fuck Gabs, after I stop playing, I doubt I'll look like this anymore," she narrowed her eyes causing me a long laugh. "Double standard much?" I questioned and she smirked shaking her head.

"I think a beer belly will look great on you," I narrowed my eyes towards her this time and she giggled before pulling my neck towards her. Our lips connecting again, "You have to lead Grey by example, too." She reminded me pulling away and I sighed, "I know. I'll more have to talk to him though…if he isn't an elite athlete type situation. That's what most of have been in my family…no that I doubt he won't be but I'll always tell him that looks aren't everything but…I mean…he looks like me."

She let out a giggle of a laugh and she let her eyes fluttered close for a minute, I kissed each of her eyelids and I watched a smile pull onto her lips. "Beautiful," I whispered into her ear before I crawled down her body, "Sexy," I whispered again, "Breathtaking,"

She let out a sigh of affirmation, "Gabs, I haven't looked at a girl since I started dating you. You captured my attention from the very first moment and you will until the very last moment. I love you, you're my girl, and I think you're so fucking sexy that it hurts my balls." She let out a throaty laugh before I dove deeper onto her body. I couldn't get enough of her…ever. She was addicting, sweet, and my girl. We may have been with each other for twenty years but this didn't get old.

I was so thankful for that.

* * *

 _Saturday, October 15_ _th_ _, 2033_

I toed the slab as the noise was deafening around us. Advantage to having home-field advantage was that I was making all of my starts at home. I didn't want to have another start anywhere else but in this stadium. I breathed in their energy and I felt my body hum with awareness of what was happening around me. I wanted this win – I wanted this whole damn thing but I wasn't going to say that to anybody. I didn't want to disappoint myself either.

Baseball is a funny game…you never know what will happen. The ball can bounce the wrong direction, the umpire can be against you, but you never know who will win the game at the end of the day. I just had to do my part today. My eyes scanned the crowd again before I focused on Tyler on the other end of me. He nodded his head in understanding that this was a lot of shit going on around us but we were just playing a game of catch.

Him and I.

I have only had a handful of catchers in my life and all were really good friends. Besides little league, Cody, Salvy, Drew, and now Tyler…it was an elite club of people who have caught me. A few different guys here and there that were back-ups but they never truly got me. Every year I treated my catcher to a boy's trip to play some golf and to thank him for another season. Tyler and I always went to California and had a good time. It's probably a tradition I will miss the most.

I finished my warm-up tosses before Tyler ran up to me. "You ready to rock their socks off?" I laughed with a nod, "Yea, let's do this shit. Think we can do a no-hitter?" I questioned back with a tilt of my head and Tyler let a huge smile cross his face, "Let's see, the only I have is to win this damn thing."

* * *

Gabi's POV

I chewed on my nails nervously as Luke leaned back next to me, "How are you so relaxed?" I asked anxious and Luke chuckled underneath of his breath. "Because I've been on the field and it's better to be a little relaxed vs uptight. A practiced art."

"Besides our first few dates…he was so uptight." I laughed at Emerson's words and Luke rolled his eyes but pulled her in close. "Mmm…I miss that time with Troy. Not married, no kids, just the two of us." I said with a raised eyebrow and Luke smirked, "It's a good time, that's for sure. No wonder Troy wasn't around a ton when you were in college. I wouldn't be around either." I laughed tilting my head back as Grey came over and situated himself in Luke's lap.

Addy and Makenli were sitting with Jack and Lucille, my dad was situated behind me with Cameron and Lilly close by. My mom was sitting on the other side of me chatting with Logan about things when it piqued my interest. Troy had given up one hit in the fifth inning but was still holding strong as he waited for his turn in the 7th. "I was reading one of dad's interviews and he mentioned something about mom and dad breaking up…" my mom smirked and I let out a groan.

"Your mom was silly." She declared, "Hey," I threw out. "It was hard enough as is with Dad..." My mom chuckled with a look towards Logan. "It didn't last very long. They were back together within six months. Mostly because your dad wouldn't take no for an answer. He was pretty persistent and look where they ended up," My mom raised an eyebrow and I shook my head. "Your dad and I also agree that those six months apart were good for our relationship." I told each of them with a look.

"Mmm…I don't know about Troy. He was miserable." Luke offered, I rolled my eyes, "As if I wasn't miserable, too but we both realized we needed each other. That our relationship was the real thing and that we had the chance to grow without each other." Logan looked at me and her eyes watched me for any other clues. The Royals were winning by two as they finished the sixth inning and my attention was grabbed by my husband walking out of the dugout but the first thing, I noticed was him rubbing his shoulder.

My stomach sank to the floor as I stood up, "Mom," I shook my head as I began to move from our box when Cody blocked me. "He'll be fine. You know he is going to give it his all." I closed my eyes at his words but I shook my head again. "Cody, he tells me constantly that it never bothers him while he pitches. This isn't _good."_ I protested with tears filling my eyes. Cody pulled me into a hug and his arms squeezed me tightly.

"He isn't going to stop until he gets that last ring, Gabi." I took in a deep breath before I pulled back. I knew I needed to get to him while he was in the treatment room. "Can you watch the kids after he's pulled?" I asked him, Cody nodded his head as he wasn't going to stop me. He would get it before the game was over so that he was open to press. I turned back around as I felt a lot of eyes on me but I gained my composure and went back to the conversation with Logan and my mom.

"Look, Logan, your dad and I broke up because I didn't want to move all around the country. I didn't want to constantly be in a new town, making new friends. I didn't want my kids constantly having to move and switch schools because I hated it as a kid. It scared me. I loved him; I loved your dad so much but…I wasn't ready for that commitment. Sadly, I didn't know that he had made a deal from the very beginning that he was to stay in the organization. He refused to sign unless that was offered to him. The Royals took it. Risked it. It worked out though."

Logan looked at her dad on the field and my eyes took in her Bolton jersey with the big 14 on the back. Her hair was braided in two different ponies'. "I'm glad you got back together," I laughed with a nod, "I'm glad we did, too. Your dad was it for me. It just took a bit of convincing for me to do it." Logan smiled before watching her dad, and I watched him like a hawk myself. His velocity was down a little bit and I could see the way his hand twitched as if he wanted to reach up to rub his shoulder. I could see his eyes flickering to the velocity on the board.

He noticed.

He was in pain.

My heart ached for him and I watched the bullpen start moving. I stood up and I looked at the group of people who were probably seeing something else. That Troy was just struggling but I saw the pain, the way his body was defeated, that he was actually starting to feel his age. Cody nodded as I walked past as I saw Cal come out of the dugout. They saw it.

"I'll be back," I whispered quietly as I walked by Cody because he was the only person who could see it. Maybe his dad, or Lance.

I quietly and slowly walked the hallways all the way down to the tunnel. The attendant to the locker room saw me and gave me a grim smile, I moved to the treatment rooms when I heard him. His groans of pain, holding back the screams of agony, and his whimper of relief. My heart shattered with the noises when I poked my head into the room. Aaron and the trainer were already working on him but he had a towel over his face, a part of it between his teeth as they pulled, pushed, and rubbed on his shoulder.

I could see the swelling. Aaron saw me first, his eyes flashing to my cast before to me. He just nodded his head that Troy needed me right now. I pulled up a chair and I gently pulled the towel off of his face, he opened his eyes and those blue eyes connected with mine. Tears were in his eyes and tears filled my own eyes. Seeing the pain on his face, the desperation, the pleading to just get through the next few games. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him, Aaron did something else and Troy hissed with pain, his whole face overcoming with it. His eyes squeezed close, his teeth holding down onto the towel. A sound came from his mouth that I have never heard, a lump filling my throat.

Blinking my eyes, I held back my tears as his own slipped. He tried to squeeze his eyes shut tighter but he couldn't stop them. Fuck, this wasn't good. "I'm here," I whispered as I squeezed his good shoulder and leaned into him. His right hand reached up and threaded through my hair. "I'm here, I'm here," I reassured him as he kept the towel between his teeth until Dr. Aaron pulled away. He let go of the towel and his eyes slipped open, the white red with pain, his blue eyes dull. It broke my heart. He still had his hand threaded in my hair but he slowly slipped it down to my neck and then his eyes found mine, again. His hand dropping away. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him and he just closed his eyes again. "I'll be back in a few minutes to rub it down but, Troy…"

"No," Troy hissed, the first words he echoed since I walked in here. "No, I _did not_ come this far to stop now. No fucking way," Troy said sitting up, the training staff put a large bag of ice around his shoulder and Dr. Aaron just nodded his head. Knowing that this was going to be a losing battle with Troy. Aaron walked out with most of the staff as the game was going on, Troy let his eyes fall to the floor and I wedged myself between him. My hands braced his massive thighs and I trailed my fingers up his arm. "Troy, talk to me." I begged quietly and he took in a deep breath. His eyes looking right at me. The pain was embedded into them, the sadness filling them, and everything in-between. So many emotions.

"I don't know what happened. It just started to swell up, the pain intensified, and I couldn't focus. I have never been in that much pain before, Brie." I blinked away the tears as I inhaled, "Troy, you…" he quickly stood up and I was pushed away with his movement. "Fuck that, Gabi. Absolutely not. I am going to pitch another World Series game. I am going to be out there for my team. There is absolutely no way in hell that I am going to just stop pitching now. That can't be my last memories." The distress on his face intensified and he shook his head back and forth. "There is no way."

He scrubbed his face with his hands and I watched him for a moment, letting him vent and blow off all of the steam. I saw the frustration building in his system, the anger, and all of the desperation to just finish this season. That's all he wanted to do, was finish the season, and win it all. "Troy, baby," he shook his head and he buried his face into his hands. "No, fuck this, Gabi…you have to understand this. Please," the desperation on his face destroyed me. He just needed me to understand, to be there for him, and that's something that I could do.

I swallowed on the lump in my throat as he turned around, the whites of his eyes turning red. "I've never seen you in this much pain," I whispered "I don't know if I can watch you do more and more damage to yourself for this, Troy. You've done it before and I know that you want this one too but…" I chewed on my lip and I knew I had to be careful for this, too. If he was to tell me to give something up for my health before I was ready? I would be livid.

I let out a long sigh and I walked over to wrap my arms around his waist and pressed my face into his back. "Look, Troy, I see you. I saw the pain you were in from the suite. I see the pain on your face right now. I see it. I think it might be a mixture of pain though because you know that this is final, this is it, and I will encourage you to no end to do what is best for you. I just need you to think about it. You have a while before your surgery and I want you to enjoy life."

Troy let out a heavy exhale and I just rested against him. "I am here for you." I whispered, "I love you," I whispered to him. "I love you and I want you to know that you have done so many amazing things. You have blown my mind away and you have constantly done everything to support this family. If finishing this season is what you need to be okay with the rest of your life…then let's do it. We are going to do everything to get that shoulder ready for the next one."

Troy turned around to face me and his blue eyes flickered down to my face. He didn't say anything for a few moments and he sat down on a chair. He gently pulled me to his lap and his right hand stroked my face with his fingers. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to see me like this," I shook my head back and forth. "No, I need to see you like this. I need to see you hurt, baby. I need to see you, struggle. I need to see you because you're my husband and I feel it still." I framed his face and he looked right at me.

"I love you and this is what we need to do together. We'll make sure you're ready in five days because I know how important this is to you but you have to promise me that if it gets to be too much you hand it off. That you stop because if you have to go through all of this again?" I motioned towards the table, "I won't be able to stop my own tears. I won't be able to say all of these things, again. I love you and I want what's best for you but this can't be a thing again."

Troy swallowed hard and nodded his head, "Okay."

"I love you," I whispered leaning my forehead against his.

"I love you, too." Troy closed his eyes and I massaged the back of his neck. "Thank you, Brie. I know this wasn't easy but I can't thank you enough for coming down here. For knowing that I needed you. For seeing it. For seeing me." I kissed him roughly after that and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I love you, so much,"

* * *

Troy's POV

"Troy, what happened tonight?" the reporter asked a simple question but it was a hard question. I was on fire tonight and then all of a sudden…my shoulder was on fire. I couldn't breathe through the pain, I couldn't focus, I couldn't do anything but focus on the sheering pain through my shoulder. The work on my shoulder afterwards? It was hard. It was agonizing painful. When she showed up? It was a gift from God because she helped. She calmed me. She made it better.

Yet, here? I was devastated. It hurt. I breathed out but the emotions came with it. A room full of press from across the country as they covered the ALCS with my name in the starting line-up. "Tonight, was what we have been trying to push off for several months now. The pain with pitching." I gave a grim look across the crowd and I couldn't stop the emotions and I didn't want, too. Gabi and I talked about her insecurities with TV and not passing them onto the girls and when we brought up Grey…I knew that would never be an issue. Guys simply didn't care most of the time but what Grey did need to see…was emotion. That it was okay to be emotional.

Something I hated to be, emotional.

Cameras clicked as I rubbed my eyes and I nodded, "It's happening. It just came on all of a sudden and the pain was intense. We are going to do everything in our power here in this clubhouse to get me ready for the next start. I am going to give it my all because this is it." I said with look across the crowd. "This is the last time I will get to do this and I am not going to let myself come this far and not finish this. I want to win it."

I dropped my head for a moment and I sighed, "I want to win this and my shoulder isn't going to stop me. I am going to be prepared, I am going to fight through it, I think tonight it just took me by surprise. I had remained somewhat pain free while pitching this season. It was sore but I wasn't in pain. Today, today I was in pain. It showed as well. I didn't want this to happen yet but hopefully I can fight it a few more starts. I was finally feeling good on the mound again,"

"You looked great your first six," I nodded my head with a smile, "Yea, I felt great. I don't know what happened but hopefully I'll be ready to go if we need a game six."

"Are you going to let him push it?" the question was directed towards Cal and Cal let out a little laugh, "C'mon guys, this is Troy Bolton. He pitched through a broken rib a few years ago, he fouled a ball off his shin during an interleague game a few years ago and pitched through the game even though it was so swollen that I wasn't sure how he was walking. Once Troy puts his mind to something, it'll get done. If he tells me that he can play, I'll put him in that line-up." Cal casted a glance towards me and a smile graced his lips.

"Troy is never about himself. It's all about the team and what is best for the team. If Troy knew that he couldn't go out there and compete for his team? He wouldn't do it. No matter how much it kills him on the inside…he knows what's best and there's only been a handful of times that he told me he couldn't do it. There's been hundreds when I doubted him and was proven wrong. Troy and I will have that conversation if it comes to it. Hopefully we can get this over in four and we don't have to talk about it again until the World Series."

The crowd was murmuring as I had already received a steroid injection before the game was even over. The lidocaine and steroids beginning to do the work in my shoulder, to relieve the swelling and irritation. "Troy, do you think you'll be ready?"

I nodded, "I do. I think I am going to rest it these next two days, if I have too, I'll skip my bullpen. At this point in my career, I feel comfortable doing that and letting my shoulder just rest. We'll see." I tapped my fingers against the counter and finished the press. Cal shot me a glance afterwards and he nudged his head to the side. I nodded and followed him, "You better keep promise on what I just told them. You've never done it before but I know this is different. I know this is it for you. If you can't do it…don't." Cal said and I nodded my head.

"I know. I would never put the ring in jeopardy for my own things. Just…trust me." I offered to him. Cal nodded his head while he squeezed my right shoulder. "You are not going to be remembered for this." Cal said to me and I looked right up at him. "Really? I won't be remembered for not being able to finish this season? Poor Troy Bolton couldn't finish his last season, couldn't finish his contract. He couldn't _finish."_ Cal sighed rubbing his hands over his face. "You're going to finish; we'll make sure you finish."

* * *

 _Thursday, October 20_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Seattle, Washington_

"Milo," I spoke as he looked up from his locker. He was starting game five in Seattle and we had to win this game. I wasn't going to be able to pitch tomorrow, not yet. If we won today then I wouldn't have to pitch a couple more days. I just needed more time, "C'mon, I'm going to teach you to scout." I told him. It was a secret I mostly kept to myself because I didn't want these pitchers leaving the club and telling my secrets.

How else would I have an advantage? Milo perked up at the noise and his eyes narrowed towards me. "Seriously?" I nodded my head towards him as he followed me. I pushed open the room with a big TV, the Seattle roster across from me. I pushed him down into a seat and I brought up the film of the team. I slowly helped Milo dissect the material and I showed him the weakness of every single batter, I pointed out the pitches they could take out of the park, and I showed him how to strike them out.

The sequence of pitches that were going to be highly likely to get them to strike-out. He asked questions, I answered them, and we made a good team as we went through them. He even noticed a few things that I missed as we added it to our notes together. Tyler came in at his normal time and he was surprised to find Milo sitting down next to me. "Wow, he's finally giving out his secret?" Milo couldn't stop the slow grin from creeping up on his face. "Yea," I said shortly. "I only have one or two starts left. Might as well help my friend Milo," I said as I scribbled something else down.

"Why?" Tyler asked and I didn't look up for a few moments and I just shrugged my shoulders. "It was time." I told him straight forward. "I want to win this game tonight, Milo can do it, he has all of the stuff, and with a little help in this department we should win the game." I said flatly. "You aren't ready." Milo spoke up and I felt my whole-body tense with the accusation. I took in a deep breath of air before I looked up at the both of them.

"Yea, I'm not ready. I am hoping that if we can just win this game then I'll be ready for the World Series. It's getting better, the injection starting to work. I just need to give it more time. I need more time, Milo." Milo looked right at me and he nodded his head, "Okay." Milo said with a nod, his eyes finding Tyler across from me. "Think we do this, Tyler?" Milo asked and Tyler nodded, "Yea, we can do this. We'll do it for our man here," I let out a long exhale again and I rubbed my face.

"Look, I want to do this. If I have, too, I'll trot out there tomorrow. I am not going to pass up a start." Tyler and Milo shared a look, "Troy, we have never seen you like that before." Tyler said. "And I have nothing to lose," I argued back. "I already have a surgery scheduled. It's already happening. I might as well push it, I might as well destroy it, but if you can do it, Milo. If you can do _this_ then I can give it my all for the World Series."

Milo nodded his head, "Troy, you've done a lot for me over the years. There's nothing more than I would love to do is pick you up." I reached across for a fist bump and Milo nodded, "Let's win the damn thing."

* * *

I chewed on my nail as I watched Milo deal and he wasn't just dealing…he was throwing a no-no. He was in the 7th inning and they couldn't even sniff him. I was lucky that we had all five-starters to our arsenal so that I wasn't being pushed to start earlier than I needed too. The dugout was quiet as Milo struke out the next guy and came roaring off the mound. The Seattle crowd quiet because they were losing 6-0 and they couldn't get a hit off of Milo.

He came back to the dugout but everybody avoided him. He sat on the bench as he scrubbed his face, took his hat off, and breathed. Tyler came to sit next to me as he finished the last inning. "You did good with him," Tyler said leaning over the edge. His gear still on, my eyes looked over at him and I smiled. "He just needed a little guidance."

"You gave him confidence which is something he was lacking all year." Tyler interjected, "You told him he could do it, and he's doing it." I swallowed on the pride that I was feeling for watching Milo succeed. He struggled a lot of this season and there was a lot of talk about him being in the bullpen for the post-season but when my shoulder acted up. They told him he had an ALCS start. He was thankful for the chance and here he was…being completely dominant.

"I just want this team to win," I grounded out and Tyler nodded, "You just want another chance," I nodded because he wasn't wrong. "I won't deny that either. I just…I want one more." A smile tugged on his lips and nodded as he patted my shoulder. I watched the team go up there and dominate the plate and they scored two more runs. My eyes drifted to the suites as my family was traveling with us. The kids plus Gabi flew in the plane but everybody else was coming, too.

My parents, siblings, her parents, siblings, and all of our friends. The support was strong and I loved each of them for supporting her. I took my hat off running my fingers through my hair as Casen planted himself on the other side of me. "You doing okay?" he asked, his beard had grown out a bit as he wasn't shaving until after the play-offs. My own beard was growing pretty thick as well because I haven't pitched in a while. "Yea, I am just…nervous for Milo. Excited for another Championship," Casen clucked his tongue, "Not too fast, Bolton. You remember a few years ago when we almost lost a series because of one bad play."

I laughed, "You're right. I have faith in Milo."

"Heard you tutored him."

I shrugged, "It was time to show my secret. Next year, I won't be pitching. Somebody needs to be good." Casen smirked, "But you could have picked Branson and he would have been even better…yet, you picked Milo."

"He's struggling." I offered, "He needed something else for his game. That was it for him and look at him? Branson is good all on his own." Casen just smiled, "You're a good Coach Troy," I sighed, "I have to give time to my family. I promised, Gabi."

"I know,"

"I wish but I will be around."

"I know," Casen said again, "I know. I am ready for next year. Britt and I have a lot of things we want to do with the family and friends." I smiled, "We're already planning a big get-together at the house with the original group of friends. It's been too long." I told him. Casen smiled from ear to ear, "That'll be fun. The kids will be so excited." I agreed with him as Milo was back on the mound and Casen grabbed his stuff before jogging back to the field.

My eyes followed Milo's every single movement and he hasn't lost it, yet. He was laser-focused and he wanted this. I wanted this for him. I leaned forward spitting seeds onto the ground as a few extra guys lingered in the dug-out, all watching, hoping that he could finish it. He got the next three-outs via ground out before coming back to the dugout. Milo only needed three more outs and my gut was twisting with nerves.

"Troy,"

His voice bounced off the walls in the dug-out, we were all superstitious and speaking to anybody throwing a no-no was a very big no. I turned around to face him and I could see the anxiety etching into every single feature of his face. I just nodded because he needed some reassurance. "C'mon," I said dragging him down to the tunnel. He was pacing back and forth as he looked up at me with panic. "How do I go finish this and not blow it?" the panic grew heavy and he squeezed his eyes closed.

"Milo," I said, his eyes looking right at me, "Breathe," I told him. "You have to breathe. Is Wren here?" I asked him and he just nodded his head. "Yea, she's here." I nodded, "When I was ever in these moments…I thought of Gabi and she calmed me. Just think of Wren, breathe, and just play ball. That's all this is. This is playing ball. Do what you've done all night, don't change anything, don't let the nerve get the best of you…just play baseball."

Milo let out a shaky breath and he nodded his head, "Okay."

"Win it," I told him with a stern nod, "Just win it."

I slapped his back with my hand and I pushed him back to the dugout. He sat there quietly for a few moments before it was time to go back out there. His face was blank with emotion and I smiled because he was going to do it. The whole team was leaning over the edge who wasn't on the field. Our eyes watching every moment and when he struck out all three batters, we all exploded from the dugout. Milo screaming with joy as Tyler heaved him up. The group dog-piled in the middle of the field, the excitement spilling over.

Once I found Milo, his own tears in his eyes, I pulled him into a tight hug. "Thanks, man," I nodded my head, "You did the damn thing, you won it." I told him and he pulled back with a growing grin on his face. "I did the damn thing."

I laughed and we both slipped on the ALCS shirts, the hats, and we took pictures. "DADDY!" I heard Grey's voice and I felt my whole-body tingle with excitement. I caught Grey in my arms before I had all four kids wrapped around me. I smiled hugging on each of them, kissing their heads, "Daddy, you're going to the World Series!" Addy screeched and I laughed nodding, "Yea, we are!" I looked up and my eyes found her. She was smiling and I couldn't stop staring at her skinny jeans, a sweater, and her hair piled on her head.

A fucking goddess. I walked a few steps and I pulled her into my arms. Our lips meet and she smiled, "You helped him, didn't you?" I smirked and nodded, "Just passing off all my secrets." Gabi laughed and she squeezed me, "I'm so proud of you," she whispered, "So proud. Now, let's go win the whole damn thing one more time,"

I smirked, "Yes, ma'am,"

* * *

 **This was such an important growing moment for Troy! Knowing that he can teach and still be successful! I am so happy how this chapter turned out. I hope you guys agree! Let me know all of your thoughts!**

 **Love all the support!**

 **...For the record. I have been trying to post this since this morning. FanFiction is being weird. Ha!**

 **Please REVIEW!**

 **Next Update: June 30** **th**


	20. Game 7

Chapter 20 – Game 7

 _Tuesday, October 25_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _World Series: Game 1_

 _Kansas City, MO_

Troy's POV

"Are you ready?" the camera clicked in my face as I looked up at the reporter who asked the question. My mind spun about the last several days trying to prepare for this start – putting all of my energy and emotions into getting ready for this game. There was no promise that I would get another start. Most likely, this would be my last. It hit closer to home; my emotions already high. The worst part was the…I just wanted to get through the start.

I just wanted to do it pain-free. I was terrified that it wasn't going to happen. I exhaled heavily as I lifted my hat and ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm ready," I said. "I know that we haven't discussed much of anything leading up to my start but we've done a lot to get me prepared for this start for my shoulder," I said with a nod of my head towards the crowd. I pulled my hat back down in place as I scrubbed my face.

"Mentally, I don't know where I am with this," I said with a nod. "This could very much be my last start, ever," I said, I felt my heartstrings tug and I looked down. My hands gripped the back of my neck and I looked up at the crowd of reporters. "I think that has been harder to prepare for. If this is my last time on the mound? I want it to be the best, I want it to be just as memorable as my very first start." I swallowed on the growing lump in my throat.

"How do you remember your first start?" a reporter asked. I smiled, "I remember getting called up, mostly. My manager pulled me into the room and it was just a few days after my twenty-first birthday. It somehow landed on an off-day so…my teammates and I indulged. I thought he was going to scream at me for coming to the field hungover." The reporters chuckled at my story, "Instead he told me that a player got hurt and Kansas City wanted me." I smiled looking down at my hands. "I started the following Sunday; my girlfriend was the first to greet me at Kansas City airport. She surprised me that she was granted to leave her internship with a little sports journalism place to be with me for the month of August. My younger brother, Luke, he was so damn excited." I shook my head with a smile, "Now he's waiting for his call with Boston."

The room laughed; I could see tears in some eyes. I gave my own watery smile, "It's been quite a ride." I whispered. "I pitched seven innings and it was a beautiful day. I remember the welcome of the crowd. I remember the struggles. I remember our first playoff run. I remember our first World Series win. I remember it all. This isn't going anywhere." I breathed in deeply as I looked around but it got blurry in the middle. "I'm going to go out there tonight and play my damn hardest as if I was that 21-year-old rookie," I claimed as I brushed my hands over my eyes, my fingers squeezing my nose to stop the rush of tears. "I am so excited to get one more chance at this," I whispered, "One more chance."

"Any big plans for after the World Series?"

I laughed, "A big parade." I winked towards the crowd and I stood up excusing myself from the conference. I inhaled thinking about all of it but I couldn't believe how all of this was coming. I just nodded as I went back to the locker room and sat down in my chair. It was time to start preparing for my start. To silence out the noise and to just let it all go. I breathed in and out when a pair of arms snaked around my neck.

I felt her soft face against my cheek, "I love you," she whispered into my ear. "We're all here tonight." I took comfort in my large number of people who were going to be here tonight. I was pretty sure the number had doubled since I made my debut. Our love and family had grown so much through the years…I was happy with all the people surrounding me. "Are you sure?" she asked me. Her brown eyes seeing everything about me. Making sure my face didn't show an ounce of pain.

"I'm okay, baby." Her lips pressed to my forehead and I hugged her to my body. "I'm just thinking how in a few weeks we'll be in Aruba together." I murmured in her ear. A smile lifted on her face, "We have a whole lot of baseball and a whole lot of celebrating to do first," she said with a wink. I kissed her again, "I love you; I can't wait to see all of you after the game." She squeezed my arm and pulled back. "We'll see you then."

* * *

Gabi's POV

I chewed on my nail as I had cried more times today than I would like to admit. When he left the house for his press conference and to get ready for the game – tears. When I watched his press conference without him watching – tears. I could see the emotion and the passion and how scared he was that this was going to be it. That he wasn't going to get another shot on that mound. When I left him in the locker room, I turned around and snapped a picture of him at his locker. Bending forward, his elbows on his knees and his head hanging slightly. His name engraved above him with his jersey facing me.

It caused more tears.

I was trying to keep it all together for the kid's sake but I was about to sit them down and tell them that this could be it for him. To soak this in. All of our family was here to celebrate with him, watch him, cheer him on. "Mommy!" Grey ran up to me and I bent over to greet him. "Hey baby," I whispered hugging him. The girls caught up with him as I gave each of them a hug before I hugged my parents. I thanked them for getting the kids before I dragged them over to a seat on the couch.

"Guys, I just want to talk about something." I said leaning forward. "Tonight, it could be your daddy's last start." I said rubbing my fingers together before I looked at each and every one of them in the eyes. Logan's blue and brown eyes, the twins deep brown, and then Grey who had the spitting image of Troy's face. "They could only need four pitchers or they might skip him depending on his shoulder. We don't know how this is going to unfold." I said, "I just know that he gets tonight and I want you guys to know that tonight might be it. There might be another one but that isn't a for sure thing…this is."

"Daddy wouldn't pitch anymore?" Makenli asked, "No. Unless something special happens." I told her. "They might switch him to a different role but he has to be healthy enough." Logan let out a long sigh and she came over to hug me. "If I cry it's because I am so proud of your dadd,." I said making eye contact with Logan. "It's because he's worked so hard all of these years and it's a little sad, too." Logan gave me a tight hug and I hugged each of the kids.

"I love you, all."

All four of them bid their love back as I exhaled while they went to catch up on some stuff. I ran my fingers through my hair as my dad smiled at me. "This is harder than when you retired," I said wiping my eyes. My dad chuckled, "I bet. You've been there every single step of the way. It is just as much your retirement as his retirement. You've been there for every single high and every single low. You've been there for everything in-between. It's a special and very hard time."

My dad gave me a tight hug and I folded into his arms. He kissed the top of my head as he rubbed my back, "You've done an amazing job supporting him. The tears are good." I smiled as I let them go again as I was picked up from behind. I squeaked, "Gabriella," I laughed as Dylan picked me up easily. "Long time no see," I said turning around to squeeze him this time. "Right? I've been so busy running the Dodgers." I shoved his shoulder. "Bragging."

He chuckled deeply, "I wouldn't miss this though." I smiled as I looked around the stadium that was slowly filling up with people. The tickets were expensive for a couple of reasons, namely, it was Troy Bolton's last World Series. It was most likely his last start and this was going to be worth the price. People were paying thousands of dollars for a ticket – in the nosebleeds. Our friends began to slowly filter into the suite that we had.

Cody and Becca plus the kids who were squealing with excitement to see the other kids all wandered in. Cody gave a somber look but he had very much been more a part of this journey than I had. I gave him a smile and he smiled back as him and Becca seemed to be in a discussion. Josh and Melissa waltzed in with Zach and Alex on their heels. I waved at each of them as the boys all came over to give me a tight hug. Britt who was in her own suite with a big crowd herself.

Ellie and Chase walked in with their kids after Mallory and Colin were giggling with each other. All of Troy's family walked in as they were hugging and greeting each other. A few of them we haven't seen in quite some time. My family came and Cameron came over to greet me in a hug, "Hey big sis, I need some help…" my dad narrowed his eyes at Cameron as I laughed shoving my dad's shoulder. "Give big sister some time."

My dad rolled his eyes before walking away, "Lindsey is coming up for a World Series game later this week. Can you swing an extra spot?" I nodded, "Yea, for sure." I said but Cameron didn't move from his spot and a slow smile came up over his face. "And…" I questioned. He looked over his shoulder before he pulled me away from the crowd. "I need your help with Mom and Dad…" he said quietly. "She's pregnant." He whispered and my eyes looked up at him quickly. I must have had a picture of shock on my face because he looked over my shoulder again.

"I uh…Congrats?" I questioned my response and he scrubbed his face, "I think thank you?" Cameron questioned back towards me. "I was, I am, terrified. I am trying to get into an athletic training program and she's starting her physical therapy program. I don't know. It seems stressful for the both of us but we both agreed that this is what we want." He brushed his fingers through his hair again and he looked at me. "Wow, this was a lot to take in but congrats, you'll be an amazing father, and you'll have a lot of help."

He nodded, "How do I tell Dad and Mom though without them killing me?" he questioned. "You're 23, Cam. You'll graduate with your undergrad degree in December. She's already done her undergrad and started her master's program. You guys aren't 18 years old. I don't think they will be that upset. Just be honest with them. You'll both be in Kansas City starting in December, right?" he nodded as he chewed on his finger nails as he twisted around to see more people coming into the stadium.

"Yea, she starts in December and I start in January. The baby should, according to the doctor, be here around the middle of May." I smiled, "It'll work out. Do you get summers or is it straight through?" he shook his head, "Neither of us do. If it all works out – she should get four weeks between the end of her first semester and her summer semester. The baby should be born in that window. I'm not sure of my schedule yet."

I patted his shoulder, "It'll work out." I said with a smile on my face. "It's about time one of you made me an aunt," I joked. Cameron laughed, "You've done your part," he said with a wink. I smiled as I hugged him on the side. "I'm happy for you. I think Mom and Dad will be shocked in the beginning but will quickly get excited for you. Just tell them your plan." I said with a shrug. "That was always my plan before my miscarriage at 19."

Cam grimaced, "Lindsey is worried about that." I shook my head, "Tell her she has a whole lot of support." Cameron pulled me into a hug and I hugged him tightly back. He went his separate way as I went around greeting everybody and checking up on my kids. I finally sat down as Troy began the slow walk to the mound. His typical Gatorade towel slung over his shoulder, his glove underneath his armpit, and his head down as he thought on the entire walk down.

He stopped for a moment though and I saw the breaths, I saw his eyes flicker up, and I saw the moment of mourning. My heart broke for him. I knew he was going to do well tonight. He wasn't going to let pain interfere with his pitching, it was a promise he made himself. He wanted his team to win this. I wanted to see him succeed one more time. I think he would heal a hell of a lot better if he was able to finish it.

Cody came over and he rubbed my shoulder gently. "He's going to be okay. We had a long conversation last night and he's at peace with it all. He's just glad that he got to this point." I sighed as I just nodded, "Thanks for always being there for him." Cody laughed, "Thanks for allowing me to be in his life constantly. I was always scared the girl he married wouldn't allow us the dudes time we needed." I rolled my eyes, "I was pushing him out the door half the time."

Cody chuckled as Troy was standing outside the bullpen throwing long toss. "Has he said anything about if tonight doesn't go well?" Cody nodded, "A little bit. He told Cal that if he starts getting a little crazy to just pull him. To not ask him." I smiled and nodded watching, "Mom," I looked over at Logan who was sitting with her sisters. "Yes?" she waved me over and I went to sit between them. "Look," she showed me a picture and I instantly smiled.

"You guys, he'll love it." I said quietly as I brushed my fingers over the picture. "Can we buy it?" Logan asked. I nodded, "Yea, we can buy it." I said with a smile. It was a picture of Troy on the field with each of the kids. They were all in a uniform that his name and number on the back. Troy was holding a ball as he was showing them something but they were all looking up and him and smiling. It made my heart sing, "Where did you get this?" I asked.

"We asked him today to show us how he throws his pitches!" Grey asked excited, "We had Aunt Britt to take the pictures." Tears filled my eyes looking at the picture and then Logan showed me several over pictures that were taken. Troy with his four kids on the field, a big smile on his face as he showed his kids his other big love in his life. "I can't wait to see his reaction," I wiped away my tears and I hugged each of them.

The crowd was getting noisy and anxious. There was more media here than any normal World Series and I just let out a long exhale of air. The next several minutes rolled by and we were doing the national anthem and then we were doing the introductions. When they announced Troy's name the entire stadium erupted and I watched Troy. His eyes lifted up and he looked around from the bullpen. He closed his eyes as if he was soaking in the noise. I smiled watching him and he went back to work as if nothing happened.

A squeeze of my shoulders – I looked back at Luke. "He's going to be good," I nodded, I had the very same feeling.

* * *

Troy's POV

I relaxed on the mound as I felt the ball roll in my hands. My shoulder was doing a lot better than the other day but it was still sluggish and sore. It made me get creative because my velocity was down a little bit. I worked with what I had and I didn't push it past a point. I knew this was my last inning and I let my eyes tilt around to look at the monster blue crowd. It hadn't been quiet all night as we took an early lead and the crowd didn't let up.

It made my heart sing. It was exciting and fun and just everything that I needed this night to be. I kicked my feet into the mound and I let my cleats sink into the dirt. The chill in the October air allowed me to wear a long-sleeve shirt but I was still sweating underneath. I focused on the batter in front of me. The Dodgers on the other side of the field. I threw the ball and it landed in the upper right-hand corner. The batter swung and miss widely.

He was frustrated as he walked in a circle before adjusting his batting gloves. I shot a look to Tyler and I saw his smug smirk climb over his face. We had him frustrated and swinging. I knew our next pitch before Tyler even put his fingers down. I settled in and threw the pitch over the plate before it dropped down. The batter swinging and missing by another mile causing curse from the grown-man's mouth. He tipped his hat to me and I felt my chest constrict.

The Dodgers players knew that this was it for me. I could have another game if we took it far enough – if my shoulder was going to be ready for it. I looked down as I kicked the dirt in front of me when I felt Tyler come jogging to the mound. "You okay?" he asked. I tilted my head up to look at him and I nodded, "Yea, I'm okay. Just a whole lot of feelings right now." I told him as I tried to give him a smile but I failed miserably. He patted my shoulder, "C'mon, we need another strike-out," I just nodded my head in understanding.

I shook it off as I breathed out heavily and I focused on this batter. My eyes zeroing in and executing all of my pitches. I got the count to 3-2 before I tried to find my best pitch. Tyler threw down a change-up but I shook my head and he went with a fastball next. I hesitated, but nodded, and I reared back. I threw fire across the mound and the batter swung and missed. I pumped my fist as I began to walk off the mound. I was laughing and high-fiving teammates.

Then I heard it.

Bolton

Bolton

Bolton

Over and over throughout the crowd, the cheering, and the screams of excitement, of thankfulness, of everything in-between. No matter what happened next…this was most likely my last start at home. I took in the stadium that was chanting my name, that was screaming for me, that was thrilled to be here again. The city I walked into so many years ago was broken and beaten from the lack of play-off trips but here we were…so many times. So many wins. Tears filled my eyes as I stopped short and looked around the entire stadium. The blue was standing on their feet and cheering wildly…for me. Goosebumps traveled across my skin and my heart skipped a beat knowing how much my family was loved here in this city. I raised the tip of my cap in all directions before I noticed the umpires were clapping, the Dodgers and staff, along with my own team. I tipped my crowd to every area of the stadium and the cheers only grew louder.

This…this was a moment that I would never forget. A moment I never wanted to forget. It made all of those years of blood and sweat worth it. I walked back into the dugout and was greeted with rounds and rounds of hugs. "That wasn't it, Bolton." I looked at Cal and he smirked, "I have some plans up my sleeve. That wasn't it for you. Not a chance in hell." I felt my grin tip and there were now celebratory hugs.

* * *

"Troy, how did that reaction to you walking off the mound feel?" a reporter asked. I smiled while I rubbed my hands together, "It was chilling." I spoke. "I have chills just thinking about it now. I didn't really realize it at first but…they knew. There is a lot of uncertainty of that was my last time or not. One part of me hopes it is…the other part of me wants the ball again in game five." The group laughed with a smile on their faces.

"Could you pitch in another capacity?" I shrugged. "That's a question for Coach Cal."

"How does the shoulder feel?" I smiled, "Better. I think the steroid injection is helping but there is still some discomfort." The group continued to ask questions and I told them a few more as I spotted a pretty face in the back of the room. I smiled looking at her as I drummed my fingers on the counter. "Your last pitch topped out at 97…you seem to still be able to get it up there." I smiled, "I push through a lot of pain during those moments. I want this for this team and city. I want one more."

"One for each finger?" I smirked, "Something like that." I teased back to the crowd. Our PR manager shut down the press and I stood up smiling before I walked back to my wife. She had her hair pulled into a high pony-tail. "There is my pretty girl," I whispered as I tugged on her pony-tail gently. I eased her into another room before I let my lips fall to hers. I opened her mouth and she sighed into my mouth, her fists gripping my shirt. "You pitched well, I'm proud of you."

I tugged on her pony again as I kissed her, "It was amazing."

"I'm proud of you and if tonight was it…"

"It wasn't." I told her with a slow smile tipping onto my lips. "Cal said that I'll finish the last game. Whatever the last game is…I'll finish. I think I can pitch game 5 if I need too as well. I don't feel that bad." She smiled and hugged me tight. I felt her own tears for me as I buried my face into her hair. "Where are the kids?" I asked her. "They are with all 100 people here for you." I chuckled and gripped her hand. "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

 _Game 3_

 _Friday, October 28_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Los Angeles, CA_

I sat with Milo again in the film room. We were tied 1-1 in the series. There was going to be a game five and I was doing everything possible to be ready for it. "So…he loves to hit breaking balls so avoid those," Milo tried to dissect the film without my help today, "Wrong. He loves to hit hanging curve balls. Rule #1 with him…don't throw a curve ball because you can't risk a misthrow. If you are able to avoid the curveball then do it."

Milo scratched his head and buried his face into his hands. "Are you sure you want to retire?" he mumbled and I laughed as I slapped his back. "You got this, buddy." I told him with a small smile. "My time is done but your time is here. You threw a fucking no hitter a few days ago." Milo let a smile stretch on his face. "Just trust your instincts." I told him. We went through five more batters together and when it got quiet between us, I looked over at him.

"I'll help you scout next year." I told him. Milo let his eyes flicker to mine and I nodded, "I am being hire as an assistant. I won't travel or anything because I promised my wife a few years at home while she did her thing. I will come in and help the pitches though at home and we can still work on scouting." Milo laughed and smirked, "Yes! Okay, good, wow, I was panicking. There is no way I have all of your secrets yet." I chuckled to myself.

"You put in the work, Milo. You'll be just as good as me." I tilted back in my chair and Milo exhaled loudly. "I am so excited for you, buddy. I'm glad you are still going to be here in our organization." I smiled, "I wasn't going anywhere. I just have to give Gabi time or I would have gone straight into an assistant pitching coach." I said. "I love mentoring you and all of the other young pitchers. My family needs me though."

"Is Gabi ready for her role at Fox Sports?" I smiled, "Yea, I know she is. She doesn't talk about it much but hell…the past couple of months haven't been easy. I need to ask her about it. Let her talk about everything that she wants to talk about" I chewed on my lower lip thinking of her broadcasting games again, all of those dresses, and I would finally get to hear her all the time. "You know…I might learn to hate Saturday nights." I said with a look over towards Milo. He squinted and narrowed his eyes at me.

"And why is that?" Milo asked with confusion all over his face. "Because dude, I'm going to have to listen to her broadcast baseball for four hours and she won't be home to do anything about it." Milo sent me a smug look and a smile on his face. "Dirty dog," I laughed, "Have you seen her?" I questioned back. He shook his head and smiled, "You never regretted marriage and kids with this game?" he asked honestly. His eyes looking at me for the honest answer.

"No, I never regretted it." I said. "Gabi made this process so much more fun. To have somebody to share it all with, to let me kids be a part of it. It has been a whirlwind of amazingness. I couldn't have imagined it any other way." Milo let his hands run down his face as he nodded, "Are you running away from it?" I questioned. He grimaced and just nodded, "Yea."

"Scared?"

"Yea," he said again. His eyes swinging to look over at me. "She was the one who was scared. It is hard and there are times that you think it would just be easier but at the same time…who did you celebrate that big no-hitter with at the end of the night?" a frown came over his lips as he wanted to say something but had nothing to say. "Who did you want to spend it with?" he again opened his mouth but shut it. "That's your answer. You know you want, too. If we win this whole damn thing…it's a whole lot more fun with that girl on your arm."

He scrubbed his face and breathed, "We've been playing hot and cold recently. She wants more but I feel like I can't give her more." Milo said and I nodded, "You can. Just trust yourself. Trust her that she knows what she wants. Clearly, if she is sticking around, she is persistent and will make it all work." Milo nodded as I directed his attention back to the film. We worked through a handful of batters before he turned to look at me.

"Too bad we never have off-days on Saturday or I could come to watch with you." I chuckled, "Nice of you to offer but you are to be dedicated here. We'll spend time together in the off-season. I'll make a few trips to Arizona as well." Milo nodded as we finished up and he went to start preparing for the game. I fixed my shorts before I walked out into the clubhouse. I smirked when I saw Josh and Zach lingering by Casen's locker but talking to a handful of young guys.

"Look what the cat drug in," Josh and Zach whirled around with a smile. I haven't had enough time to hang out with them recently. I honestly was excited for the off-season to see my friends, to have our big gatherings, and to just soak up more memories with my family. I brought each of them in a quick man hug before I joined the conversation. My whole-body posture was relaxed and carefree. I didn't have to worry today because there was nothing for me to worry about.

"I didn't know you two were coming up," I said finally, they both laughed, "Your entire viewing party at Kauffman is here. Like…literally." I laughed because my wife…keeping so many little secrets from me. "People are trying to pay a lot of money to see that last pitch,"

I rolled my eyes, "It won't be today." I said with a laugh. "Gabi said she was planning something for after the season." I grunted, "Thank God. I miss you fools; I think once I'm done and before I leave for Aruba with Gabi we should go golfing or whatever we can do in November, a bro's day," I said with raised eyebrows. It would be nice to be retired with all of them.

"Yea, dude, we've been waiting." Josh said shoving me, I shoved him back as we were all laughing. Zach insisted on a picture as he went to post it to his Instagram. We continued to talk with Casen and a few of the other guys who had been around for the end of Zach's career. Once batting practice started, I went to my locker and fished around for my cell phone.

 _Gabi: I love you._

I smiled as I sent her a heart back before I went to the field. I watched batting practice but I was mostly too busy talking to other players. The constant handshakes and congratulations on my career. It was a career to be happy about. I wouldn't change a thing and I did everything I wanted to do.

It was a damn good time and I had a family as well…I would call that a whole lot of luck.

* * *

 _Game 4_

 _Saturday, October 29_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Gabi's POV_

The team had lost last night and I was nervous. Troy already told me last night that he was pitching tomorrow. He really didn't care what I had to say about it or what his doctor had to say about it. He was determined and it took me back to the game where it really hurt. The desperation for me to just understand. So, I was understanding. My eyes drifted to my husband who was sleeping on his stomach. His arm underneath a pillow and the sheet only on his back.

The kids were all still sleeping as the game went into extras last night but I was buzzing with energy. I rolled closer to him when I heard the door to the other room open. I sat up and I quietly went over to see Addy pulling out her school stuff. "Addy," I said and she smiled over at me. "I couldn't sleep anymore." She admitted. I brushed her hair away from her face as I planted a kiss on her forehead. "How are you feeling?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I wish I was at school but I am okay. I am happy that I get to watch daddy." I smiled brushing my lips to her hair again. "We'll be home on Monday; you will be at school." I reminded her. She nodded as the team was leaving town tomorrow night. If not, I was going to take the kids home on a red-eye. I told Logan she didn't have to go to school if she didn't want too because it was going to be a long night.

I knew Addy would want, too.

Grey would be fine.

I wasn't sure about Makenli yet but I would talk to her. If Addy goes, I bet she'll go.

"It's weird that dad won't play baseball next year," she told me while pulling out a pencil. "it'll be weird but he is so excited to spend more time with you." She smiled and I left her alone to work on her school work from Thursday and Friday. I brushed my fingers through my hair as Grey was curled up next to Logan and Makenli was sprawled out. I smiled looking at them before I returned to my bed. Troy had shifted to his side. I crawled into bed and curled up next to him.

"Mmm…that's the body heat I was missing." His arms scooped me in tight and I smiled pressing my lips to his chest. "Addy woke up, so I was checking on her. Trust me, I don't want to get out of this bed." Troy let out a laugh before pressing his lips into my hair. "Is she okay?" the worry in his voice was evident and I nodded, "Yea. She's doing okay. I promise." Troy squeezed me and he sighed, "How is Milo after last night?"

"To be expected. Beating himself up." Troy rubbed his face and I smiled, "It was one bad inning," Troy nodded and he laughed, "I told him to not throw the curveball to that dude because if he made a mistake…" I laughed, "He should have listened."

"I did tell him I told ya so." Troy said with a smile on his face. I rolled over to straddle his lap as he pulled the sheet up, his eyes scanned my face before dropping to his t-shirt that I was wearing. A smile was on his face as he watched me before his hands skirted up my body. "I wish our kids weren't next door sometimes," he said. It had been over a week since we have done anything because I didn't want him pushing his shoulder.

"I know. Aruba," I said with a hint of a smile on my face, "Mmm...it better be before that." He argued. I laughed, "If you win the World Series…" Troy laughed, "IF?" he questioned back and I nodded, "If. You're down a game."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Martinez will fix that tonight."

"Then…"

"I'll put us up a game tomorrow."

I shook my head as I rubbed his shoulder softly. I knew a scar would run down it just like his elbow. "Do you know…I actually think your scars are sexy?" I told him. His eyes crinkled with confusion, "Well…I only have two." I laughed as I pulled on his arm to bring his elbow to my mouth. "You'll have three and I can only imagine that one." I sent him a wink and he chuckled before pulling my mouth to his mouth.

"What are you going to do today?" I asked him, he tilted his head back and thought about it for a moment. "I am going to help Milo recover from last night. Get him back in better spirits and then I am going to prepare for tomorrow." I shook my head back and forth, "Are you _sure?_ " my eyes flickering to his and he went to say something but I shook my head. "I support your decision no matter what but I want to know who you are pitching for, Troy. Are you pitching for your team…or you?"

Troy let out a slow exhale. "I am of course pitching for my team but I also think there is a part of me pitching for me, too. I am pushing it. If it was the regular season I would not be pitching right now. I need you to understand though that this is different. This is the World Series and this is my _last_ World Series." I nodded, "I know. That's why I am just making sure. I know you are able to push it and are going to push it but I don't want you to push it too much."

He smiled, "I won't. I promise. The best part is I can't do more damage to it." I smiled as I kissed him softly again and he wrapped his arms around me. "How about we get the kids up and go get brunch before I have to be at the stadium," he suggested and I nodded with a smile as I got up from his lap. He grabbed my waist and pulled me back into a searing kiss. "Have I told you how lucky I am to have you?" he whispered. I shook my head no and he kissed me again, "I'm one lucky man."

* * *

Troy's POV

 _Sunday, October 30_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Game 5_

I stood in front of my locker as I pulled on my jersey, tucked it into my pants, and slid on my shoes to go sit in the quiet. I would put my cleats on in twenty minutes but I needed some quiet. I needed to collect my thoughts and get in the mind space for this game. The series was tied 2-2 and if I could get the W today then we would be leading when we went home for game six. I wanted this win tonight. I wanted one more start. One more win.

Going down a hallway and away from all the voices I sat down and exhaled loudly. This was it for the starts. Cal kept talking about letting my close it out if it came to that. Especially at home to let the fans get one more sight of me. I didn't know if it was for PR or for my own sanity. Either way, I wasn't sold yet so today did hold a lot of emotions. I had been spending a lot of time with family that I haven't see in a while. Friends who have constantly been there for me. And my crazy kids and wife. I have been trying to be relaxed and focused on everything but…it was the nagging thought that this was it. I had to go and give it my all.

Even if I did close…there wouldn't be another start and that gutted me. I exhaled the heavy breath as I knew there was a thousand people who would talk to me right now but the silence was good. I let my memory flash of all the important games in my life and the happiness it had all brought me. I knew that my time on a diamond wasn't close to over – it never will be. Luke, Swings, and Grey were going to keep me busy on the field. The Royals also had their spot saved for me.

It was just the end of my career. Instead of 2014- it would have an end year. A damn long career but it still would never feel like enough. I stretched my body out slowly and I let my body relax on the floor of the dark room. A soft knock came at the door and I perked up. Nobody knew I was in here. I got up and I opened the door to reveal my 13-year-old almost 14-year-old daughter, I raised my eyebrows in surprise. She stepped into the room. "Hey Dad," she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"What's up?" I asked as I hit a light and she sat down on the floor where I just was. I followed suit and sat next to her. "I felt like I haven't seen you in a couple of days. I mean…I've seen you but…" her eyes looked up at me. I felt my chest pang and I nodded, "We're almost done, Logi." She smiled and picked at her jeans she was wearing. "I know. I am also sad about that. It's a mix of emotions because I love watching you play but at the same time…I can't wait to have you home all the time."

I sucked in a breath of air as I put my arm around her. I let my hand rub her shoulder as she let her head rest against me. "I love you, Logi. I know these past couple of months have been a lot of…emotions and has been rough. I can't believe you're going to be 14 this week," that let a smile come across her face and she laughed, "I am excited. Next year, I'll get to start driving." I winced from her excitement and I shook my head. "Just kidding. You're turning five." Logan busted out in laughter and it was music to my ears.

"Can't handle me growing up?" she teased. I shook my head, "I really can't. You were my first baby. My first girl. My first love. You showed me how to be a dad and you are still teaching me. You make me laugh and smile and I know that you are going to be a good role model for your sisters." Logan gave a soft smile as she nodded, "I don't really want to grow up either." She admitted. I looked down at her and she looked up at me. "I was waiting until after the World Series but I felt like I should tell you sooner," I narrowed my eyes towards her with those words. My stomach tightened. "You okay, Logi?" she smiled and nodded her head up and down slowly.

"Yea, I just have been talking to the guy from diabetes camp a lot more recently. We don't live that close to each other but we talk a lot." She told me. Her cheeks turning red and I felt my chest stir with emotion. Mostly because she was opening up to me and allowing us to have this conversation. The other was because I didn't want her to grow-up yet. I wanted her little chubby cheeks and her stubby legs that would come flying at me after a baseball game. Her wild curls and her big cheesy smiles. "Yea?" I choked out.

She nodded, "Yea. We've talked about meeting up after the World Series to hang out." I nodded my head as I let my own head fall onto her head. "As long as you are safe and smart, Logi. I just want you to be really happy. If there is every anything, I want for you in your life is to be happy and if you aren't, I want you to tell me. I want to help you and support you, Logan. I love you," I told her as I pressed my lips into her hair. "You're a really cool dad," she admitted. Those eyes twinkling with happiness.

I let out a laugh as I smiled, "I've had some really good examples of how to be a dad. Your Papi, Grandpa…" I smiled, "They showed me to let you come to me when you're ready. I've watched parents try to stop things or relationships and it back-fires. You have all of my trust, Logan. I just don't want you to lose all of my trust." I told her. "That's when I'm going to have to not be nearly as cool." She smiled and buried her head into my chest as she hugged me tight.

"That's pretty fair," I kissed her hair, "Yea, I think it is."

She wiped at her face and I reached over to wipe her own tears away, "My love for you, Logi, it's fierce." She smiled squeezing my neck tightly, "I love you, Daddy. I'm sorry that this is almost over. I wish that you never had to stop because I see how happy baseball makes you. You're going to kill it today." I smiled kissing her temple again, "Thanks baby, I am pretty excited myself. I knew baseball wasn't forever but what I do know? Is that you are my forever. You, your mom, and your siblings. We're all in this together and I think I am more excited about being a full-time dad."

"Good, I hope you don't suck at it." She joked. I let out a dry laugh and she smiled. "Love you, baby." I whispered into her hair. "I love you."

"Go kick butt dad," I squeezed her hard, "Thanks baby, I'll try my hardest."

* * *

The opposing fans were even rooting for me at this point. This was something I really wasn't used too. They typically liked to watch me fail but at the same time, I was well known throughout the league. I huffed a breath in the night LA air as I looked around Dodgers stadium. The blue was similar to ours but the fans weren't as loud or as excited. They won last year and were trying to go back-to-back. I wiped the sweat away from my forehead before I looked at Tyler.

Tyler nodded his head as we were going for a strike-out. I had made it through five innings and trying to finish my sixth. My shoulder was starting to throb and I would pull myself after this inning. I just needed one more strike-out.

I hurled the ball towards the plate and the batter didn't swing but it caught the upper corner. The batter was frustrated as the Dodgers had only managed two hits off me all night long. I had two strikes on this dude and I spun the ball in my hand. My fingers rubbing the edges of it and I felt the emotion climb in my chest. It grew thicker and thicker as I heard the noise around me but I only looked up to spot Tyler. His eyes trained hard on me as he was the one leading me through this today.

I just nodded my head and I gripped the ball, I sucked in a breath, and I committed this moment to memory. I hurled it home and the umpire rung up the batter. I threw a fist as Tyler met me in the middle and hugged me tightly. "You're one hell of a pitcher, Bolton." I sucked up the tears and I thanked him but the umpires had lined up and wanted to shake hands. I shook all of their hands greatly as they congratulated me on a career.

My eyes were blurry with tears as I thanked them all before, I greeted in the dugout. The hugs, pats on the back, and when I got to the end to find Casen. I hugged him tight, "I couldn't imagine doing this without somebody else," Casen clapped my back and I thanked him as I ducked down into the clubhouse. I had two at-bats today already – I got one more hit to close out my hitting career. I breathed as I went to sink into my chair in the clubhouse.

I scrubbed my face as I let out the swirl of emotion. There was no better high than this one. Standing on that mound, listening to the crowd, and watching the umpire ring up the batter…it was a thrill I never wanted to lose. I stood up as I changed out of my jersey when an attendant came by. "Hey, I want to keep this." I said holding my jersey. He nodded his head as he grabbed it and took it to the keep area. I watched him put a label on it and then put it in a box. I threw on the World Series jacket before I went back to the dugout.

Straddling a bench, I relaxed as I watched our team hold the lead and led us to another victory. 3-2 in our favor. We all went to the field to celebrate that we were going back home with the series lead in our favor. I was interviewed a thousand times over on the field about how I felt finishing it tonight. How was I handling all of the emotions that came with retirement but during the World Series? All of the questions were repeated over and over again but I smiled. I answered all of them and I was thankful to answer all of them.

Finally, I looked up and spotted three girls and a little boy waiting patiently at the edge of the field. They were flying back with us tonight and I couldn't be more excited. I walked across the field, my stride long and purposeful until I was on my knees greeting my kids. My arms trying to pull all of them in. "You did amazing," Logan said and I smiled, "Yea, I felt pretty good out there." I said as Grey giggled and gave me a rundown of my own game.

I listened and responded to each of my kids. Makenli told me all about a fan behind her who couldn't stop talking about my career. Adalyn had a story about Luke in the suite while Grey wanted to just go play baseball. I chuckled before I stood up and I wrapped my arms around my beautiful wife. She was in a pair of ripped jeans with my jersey wrapped around her shoulders with her hair running down her back.

"You okay?" she whispered into my ear, I kissed her fiercely on the lips as she fisted my sweatshirt. I laughed pulling back, "Yea, I'm okay. I'm great." I said and she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and I kissed her roughly again. Baseball may almost be over but I have my family and that's all I need.

* * *

 _Game 7_

 _Tuesday, November 1_ _st_ _, 2033_

 _Gabi's POV_

Nerves racked my body. We haven't had to do game 7 in any of our games in a long, long time. My stomach was twisted in half and I felt like I was going to puke everywhere. Troy was calm and relaxed all morning but Cal told him yesterday that he was going to close out the game tonight. Cal couldn't imagine anybody else but Troy finishing out this season – no matter the outcome. This was Troy's mound and domain.

This was his world and he needed to do it. His shoulder wasn't awful but I knew it was the end. Troy knew it in his soul that this was how it was supposed to end. When they lost the game yesterday, he knew that he was meant for the game seven. My palms were already sweaty and I was supposed to do my own interview with Fox Sports before the game. I looked down in my Royal blue dress – a different dress – and my kids who were running around on the field.

"Gabi," I looked over at Jennifer who was holding a microphone for me. I thanked her as I walked up next to Drew and Mav. "Drew, Mav, it's a pleasure," I said with a growing smile as I tried to tamper down my nerves. The camera's started to the role and they reintroduced us onto the air.

"Welcome back to Kansas City for Game 7 between the Royals and Dodgers," Mav said as he stuck his hand in his suit pocket. "I'm standing here with Gabriella Bolton, our new announcer for Saturday Night Baseball and the wife of the ace pitcher, Troy Bolton. Gabi, Welcome." I smiled wide, "Thank you, I am so excited to be here. I am excited to join next year's Saturday night crew and to get back into broadcasting."

"And this is because of a deal you made with your husband seven years ago?" Drew asked, I nodded, "Yes, I told him that I would take a step back and retire to broadcasting once he was going to retire…as long as he didn't play for fifty more years." I joked. The two men laughed with a smile stretching on his face, "I bet a lot of Kansas City fans wish that he would play for another fifty years." I chuckled myself, "It would be an amusing sight. I think Troy wishes he could do it, too." I told them.

"How is Troy handling all of this? It's the World Series…game seven, but at the same time he'll never play another game of baseball again." I smiled softly, "He's actually handling it really, really well. I think he knows that he can't go anymore after this. His shoulder has been bothering him all season and he's pushed it to the limit. This is where he wanted to get, too. I am so proud of him and I can't wait to cheer him on tonight. He's the love of my life and seeing him succeed and achieve his dreams has been amazing."

"Are you excited to go back to work with us?" I laughed, "Yes! I am so ready to talk about baseball again. To travel and get to see different stadiums, talk to different players, and just being in the booth again. I've missed it and I can't wait to show my kids, especially my girls, that they can do whatever they want to do in life."

"Favorite moment in Troy's career?" Mav asked, I bit on my lip as I thought about it and I smiled, "I don't know. There are so many great moments that we shared on this field as a couple. His major league debut was a complete favorite of mine but his no-hitter after we had the twin girls or his perfect game this year. I don't know. There are so many amazing moments. Any big win, all of the World Series, it's amazing."

"Any big plans with Troy after the World Series?" I laughed with a nod, "Yup, we're going on vacation with just the two of us. We do it after every single season but this one is just a bit more special. We have a lot to celebrate."

We did a few more questions and talked about the match up of Milo vs a veteran pitcher from the Dodgers. Troy had been busy all-day preparing Milo for tonight. They watched the film, they talked about each at-bat, and went through everything that went wrong. Troy was determined to make sure that Milo had a good outing tonight. It was the dream of all dreams for any MLB player. Game 7.

Once I was done with my interview, I spotted my husband from across the field talking with Tyler. His face was serious, those eyes were hard and focused on whatever they were talking about. Troy had on a hoodie with a beanie on his head. The November air sweeping into the stadium. Tyler said something and Troy laughed but looked up and around the field as if he knew my eyes were on him. He finally caught sight of me and let a devil smirk cross his lips.

He winked before turning his attention back to Tyler. I exhaled heavily and I began to walk back to the field. I talked to a few different people and happily walked off the field. I turned back around to see him warming up with the team. His smile is bright, his eyes happy, and excited for Game 7.

* * *

Troy's POV

I was sweating. My body was coated with sweat and it was forty degrees outside. I inhaled a heavy breath as the game was tied in the top of the 7th inning. Milo had dueled all night long and he still was right now. We were talking between every single inning and we were making sure he was doing well. Between our pitching coach, Tyler, and myself we were trying to get Milo through this big moment of his career.

Not many people can say they pitched Game 7 of the World Series.

"I am very, very nervous," Casen chattered next to me. I smirked, "My stomach is in knots." I declared. The whole team was leaning over the edge when Cal walked up to me. "Bolton," I turned to look at him, "Can you give me 3 innings?" I narrowed my eyes at him, "Two innings?" I questioned; all eyes went to my shoulder. It had been three days and two innings would be my allotted bullpen probably. "You want me to do this?"

Cal let a slow smile crawl over his face, "You haven't told me that you can't do it, yet. You're the best. This is it. Do you want it?" he asked me. I thought about it for all of .02 seconds. I just nodded and he nudged me towards the bullpen. "Go warm-up." I let out a breath and nodded as I hopped up, "Troy," I turned to see Cal looking at me. "Enjoy this. No matter what happens…enjoy it." I let a slow smile crawl across my lips and I nodded. "Thanks, Cal."

I took the tunnel down to the bullpen where the guys were all waiting. Hugs were given, the back-up catcher clapped my back, and we got to work. It didn't take long for people to notice it was me in the bullpen warming up. The crowd overgrew on top and they were all peering down. I heard cheers though and it caused me to look up, the crowd was insanely loud when a homerun by Casen went over the wall.

My heart soared with happiness as he rocked that ball over the wall to give us the lead. My eyes drifted to the boxes that were dedicated to the retirees tonight. Our families were all hugging and cheering together with happiness. I was going to finish this damn thing. Close the door.

Close the door on this series and close the door on my own career.

I warmed up like I would any other day of the week. When it was time, I took a deep breath, finished my water and they opened the bullpen gate. I let a faint smile cross my lips as I took one step out as they announced my name into the line-up. The whole stadium exploded with noise but I drowned it out. I had one mission and one mission only.

I got to the mound and Tyler slapped my back with a grin on his face, "Come on Bolton, let's close this thing out. I want another ring." He said wiggling his fingers that were covered in tape. I nodded as he stuffed me the ball and I exhaled as I tilted my head back. My ears taking in the nose, my eyes taking in the sights, committing this to memory. I would never get this first pitch off the mound again. This was it.

Breathing out, I focused on Tyler.

That's all I did the 8th inning. They couldn't touch me. Knowing I only had to throw two innings…I gave it everything I had. Knowing that I was never going to pitch in another professional game again…I gave it everything I had. Knowing that this was game seven of the fucking World Series? I gave it every. Fucking. Thing.

In-between innings I felt the anticipation growing in the crowd. The excitement was building on my body and I was buzzing. My stomach was in knots and scared for this next inning because it was it. It was going to be the final inning.

"You got this?" it was a question. Cal was gauging my reaction and I let a slow nod go up and down. "Yea, I got this." Cal smiled, "Good. Go get this one," he walked away and I waited for the inning to finish. The stadium screen went dark as we began to get back on the field and all my walk-out songs began to play through the speakers. My heart tugged because I knew each and every single one of those was hand-picked by Gabi.

My smile grew bigger as I looked up at the section and she was front row. Her hands clasped in front of her body and I felt my own body feel lighter. Everything was going to be okay. Win, lose, or whatever happens, after this was going to be okay. I had her. I had my kids. I have my best friends and family. It was going to be okay.

With that…my shoulders felt lighter and I went to work. The whole stadium was rocking with excitement while I struck the first batter out. It was an easy at-bat with a max of three pitches. The Dodgers were in desperation mode right now. Rolling my lips together, I let the ball roll in my hand and the stitches burning into my hand. Tyler nodded his head and I followed his lead. I let him lead me through this because with every pitch and with every single out closer to the end put a bigger knot in my chest, my throat swelled.

When the next batter popped out – the whole stadium came unglued. I took a step off the mound and I felt her eyes somewhere else. I looked over and she was in the press box on the ground. Her eyes were watching me and she nodded her head. Her eyes holding everything that I needed. I felt a tear slip and I didn't wipe it away. I let it show. My eyes looked around the stadium and I just nodded my head. This was it.

19 years later and this was it.

One last batter.

* * *

 **Sorry this was late guys! I LITERALLY just finished the chapter. It was hard for me to write because again…its ending and I don't want this story to end. Yet, the time has come for this story as well. There are several chapters to go still but this is an end for Troy. The next chapter will start with the ending to how his last batter goes. SO. STAY. TUNED.**

 **I hope yall love it!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Next Update: July 14** **th**


	21. Retired

Chapter 21 – Retired

One last batter.

I inhaled deeply with the thought that this was it. I knew it was it. My last batter stood across from me and I felt the crowd underneath of me. The rumble and shaking of Kauffman Stadium. Cheers and excitement. The blue sea of people who were all chanting my name. My skin was covered in goosebumps as Tyler ran to the mound as he noticed I was stalling. I felt the whole infield came in as I wiped my sweat off with my sleeve.

"You alright, Bolton?" I nodded as I took in a deep breath, "Yea, I am okay. I just…soaking it in." I said. The guys chuckled around me. "You've had one hell of a career man," Tyler said patting my shoulder. "Yea, Bolton, you're an inspiration. Pitching through pain and shit…" I smirked over at Louis on the other side of me. "Bolton…I want to party. Can we finish this shit?" I laughed with a nod of my head as they each patted my shoulder.

"One more?" I turned around and Casen was staring at me. I swallowed on the lump in my throat and I reached over to hug him tightly. "Let's win the damn thing," I said and Casen laughed patting my back as he went running back to his spot. The umpire came to break up the party as I wiped my eyes with my sleeve before I dug into the mount. I listened to the noise as I dug in. The batter tipped his helmet to me and I nodded back to him.

An understanding.

I exhaled as I looked around before I found her perched in the press box with all four of the kids. I gave a smile over towards her as I breathed, "I can do this." I whispered. I wound up for the first pitch and threw it across the plate. The batter swung and missed as the crowd only ramped up. My chest tightened and constricted with excitement, fear, and energy. The tears were going to roll but that was going to be fine. I was going to be fine.

I prepared for the next pitch and when I delivered it the batter swung and made contact. It went sailing into the crowd and suddenly it was 0-2 in the count. Tyler glanced at me and I nodded as I scrubbed the ball with my hands as I felt the stitches engrave into my hands. I rubbed it over and over again as I breathed out. The crowd was deafening but I could pick up her voice in the crowd. "C'mon, Troy, you got this babe."

My heart squeezed with emotion as I dug in again. My feet pounded into the dirt and I took another steady breath before I went into the wind-up. I released the ball for him to only foul it off again. I tried to fight off the emotions but I couldn't. I couldn't stop them. The well of tears that rolled down my face, the fear of never doing this again, the horrifying moments of walking off the field for the last time. Squeezing my eyes shut I wiped my eyes off with my jersey again as I settled onto the mound.

I swallowed and focused on Tyler. I spun the ball around and I nodded at his fingers. I felt the ache begin to build in my shoulder but this was going to be it. I needed to know. I breathed in and out before I planted my feet, I let the ball fly from my hand as I watched the ball cross the plate as the batter swung and made solid contact. I felt a gasp in my throat as I twisted around watched the ball race for Casen in the outfield. I held my breath as Casen went flying in the air and he slid across the grass as the ball landed in his glove.

A collective scream echoed throughout the stadium and I threw my hands up as Tyler slammed into me with a hug. My whole body shook with so much emotion I couldn't control it. "Congrats man, another championship," I laughed as I took my hat off and ran my fingers through my hair. I was giving more hugs and claps until I found Casen. "Hell, of a catch my dude," He laughed as we hugged it out. "I would have to retire after that. I don't think I'll be able to move." I laughed with him as somebody handed me a shirt and a hat as I pulled it over my head. Kauffman Stadium was still screaming and cheering.

Faint chants of my name echoed around as I began to look around for her. I spotted her quickly and she was crying and hugging my parents, Cody, Lance, and my kids were all standing around. I made eye contact with her and I couldn't see her after a minute before the tears were blurring my vision. She walked forward and I moved to meet her in the middle. The tears ran together as she approached me and when we were close enough, I picked her up into a tight hug.

"I am so proud of you." She said into my ear, "So fucking proud of you." I squeezed my eyes shut while I squeezed her. "I couldn't have done this without you. You…you were the person behind my drive and need for this game. I love you, Gabi." She pulled back and wiped my face with her fingers. "You need to go celebrate with your team," I shook my head, "I want to celebrate with you." She kissed me roughly on the mouth and I heard the catcalls behind us.

I smiled against her mouth, "You go have fun, World Champ," I set her down on the ground as four kids attacked me. I hugged Logan tightly, "I'm proud, daddy. Thank you for always being an inspiration." I couldn't stop the tears and I knew they weren't going to stop at any point. Makenli and Addy grabbed me next, "Daddy! Congrats!" they squealed and I just held them. Finally, my little man looked at me with his own blue eyes full of tears.

"Grey, what's wrong?" I asked as my knees hit the grass. He wiped them away with the back of his hand, "I'm sad that you won't play any more baseball." He whispered and I felt my heart shatter in my chest as I pulled him into my arms. "Oh buddy, we're going to play baseball together all the time," I told him as I stroked his hair. "I'm sad about it, too. It's going to be hard but you'll be my new batter, right?" I asked him and he nodded his head in my shoulder.

"I love you, Grey. I can't wait to teach you everything." I kissed the top of his head and he wiped more tears away. Gabi gave me that look and I smiled at her before I hugged my parents, Emily, Luke, Cody, and Lance. "Troy!" I nodded at my team as I thanked my family and I waved to Josh and Zach who were beyond the dugout. I then went running back to the stage that had been set up on the field. The team was gathering around as I stared my last World Series trophy.

Five of them in twenty years.

It wasn't that bad.

I breathed in as the group began to talk around me. Casen sidled up next to me as he squeezed my shoulders. "How are you?" he asked with a breath of air, "I'm okay," I said with a smile. Tyler came nearby as did Milo who leaned against me. The commissioner began to speak as the stadium got quiet for the first time since it was empty this morning. We listened to the cheering and clapping as they announced us as the 2033 World Series Champions. The pride that squeezed my heart as this team worked like a unit all year long.

Coach Cal walked on the stage and he stood with the trophy in his hands with our president of the club.

"Today, was a good day." He said as his typical opener after a win. We all chuckled, "Today, we became World Champions, again. Today, Troy Bolton won his 5th ring. Today, Casen Baker made one hell of a catch at the end of the game and got his fourth ring, today. Both of those players? This was their last game. Game 7 of the World Series. Today they will walk off this field and never walk back on as a player. Can any of you think of any better way to walk away from this game?" Milo patted my back and Casen rubbed his face.

"Those two players dedicated their lives to this game. They worked hard. They played hard. They trained the younger players. They are two players I am going to have a damn hard time replacing on this team. This World Series was for them. To get one more ring. To show Kansas City how much we love this game and love you guys." The crowd cheered as Cal wiped his face. "I have never had so much joy to stand up here and give the MVP award to those two players. We couldn't decide just one because both of them came out there and gave their all. Troy fought through his shoulder pain and pitched two fantastic games and closed out tonight. Casen batted .408 in the World Series with five extra-base hits and two home runs – one a for a comeback win. I cannot be more excited to announce your 2033 World Series co-MVPs as Troy Bolton and Casen Baker."

The crowd went crazy again as I shoved Casen up the stairs as he laughed looking back at me. He shook Cal's hand, the president, commissioner, and I followed in pursuit. They handed us each a trophy and we all waved as we were going to do our press afterward. We took pictures and then they guided us to the two different car choices. This was my third MVP and it was Casen's first. "Pick yours," I said with a smile as he was quickly over to the truck.

The next forty-five minutes were a whirlwind of interviews with different TV stations, getting the keys to the sports car, and a champagne bath in the clubhouse. The laughs, yelling, and excitement that rolled from the clubhouse was like no other time. Every World Series win had been special but this one felt more special. Milo handed me a full bottle of my favorite whiskey and he clapped my back with a smile on his face. "Drink up, big man. You're expected to come out with us tonight." I laughed with a nod, "I will. Gabi will be with me." Milo shot me a grin, "I wouldn't expect anything less. We're having fun tonight." I grinned as I opened the handle and took a good long swig before somebody shot me with more champagne. We were soaked through and through when it was time to do my press in front of the entire press. I took off my goggles and put them into the locker. I walked down the hallway towards the press room and I inhaled sharply as I knew this was going to be rough.

I moved into the room and I found my seat next to Casen and Cal on the other side. I scrubbed my hands together as somebody sat a beer down in front of me and I laughed as I took a drink. Casen and I tapped our bottles together with Cal.

"To retirement," we cheered. The press all laughed and my chest warmed. I actually loved doing press. Getting to talk about the sport I loved, getting to be the front of the team and being the one to help guide players through it. "Troy…your final game. You were quite emotional on the mound towards the end of your appearance. What was going through your mind?" I cleared my throat as I tilted my head back. "I uh…I was thinking about a lot of things. Mostly, that this was it. This was the last time I was going to be on the mound. The last time I would wear this jersey with my name and number on the back as a player. It was the last time. I knew it was my last batter and I was just trying to soak up all the memories." I told them with honesty.

"Were you excited when Cal said you were going in?" I smirked and nodded my head, "Yea, I was excited. I mean…as any little leaguer what is the first thing those kids think of? What is every little boy dream? To pitch game 7 of the World Series or to make a great catch or hit the game-winning home run…in-game seven. When I stepped on that mound, game seven, three outs to go…it was exhilarating. It made my blood run hot with adrenaline. I never dreamed that I would close out Game 7 of the World Series as I have always been a start but to say that I was closer? It was fun. I am thankful that Cal gave me an opportunity."

My eyes twisted to Casen, "Casen, he made a fantastic catch to end one hell of a series. We've been great friends since the very beginning of his time in Kansas City. I am so lucky to get to do this with him. Share the honor of being a co-MVP with him." Casen smiled over at me and he nodded, "Same goes for Troy, he welcomed me on the very first day that I walked through. I was replacing his best friend from the minor leagues and he still took me under his wing. He introduced me to everybody. He showed me the entire stadium and his favorite spot," I balked because I knew where this was going and he grinned at me, "If you want to know…it's the bullpen. Gabi, his wife, and he made out there a few times."

The room chuckled and I shook my head with a laugh. "Troy didn't have to do any of that. It got better though. He welcomed me into his circle of friends. His wife befriended my wife. They became good friends and when we struggled with infertility…they were right there to encourage and help us through it because they had gone through it before. Troy has been one of the best things to happen to me, to my wife, to my kids. I couldn't be more thankful for him throughout these years."

Casen and I shared a hug as I heard the cameras click.

"Troy, any big plans after retirement?"

I grinned as they told me I could announce my role with the club tonight if I wanted, too. "Yea, I have a few up my sleeve. First, I am going to go on vacation with my wife to celebrate and thank her for all of her sacrifices over the years. I am going to have my surgery and spend well needed time with my kids this off-season. My wife will be a new voice on Saturday Night Baseball living her dream while I play dad." I said with an encouraging nod. "But…the Royals were generous in offering me a position to work with the pitchers in Omaha and Kansas City." I said with a growing grin. "I won't travel but I will work with players on watching the film, work with how to improve and what they needed to do more of. If I am able to, I will be in the clubhouse but my kids and family will come first. My wife is owed her big dream. I'll do what I can here in KC and will make a few trips a year to Omaha."

The room grew with questions from that and I answered them to the best of my abilities. Casen spoke of his plans to just spend time with the kids and find what was next in his life. "Troy, we saw you shared a very passionate moment with your wife on the field." I grinned, "She's my girl. She's been there since I was a junior in high school to right now. That's a long time with each other and I couldn't be any more thankful that she was by my side for all of it. We were both crying together because it is hard to think that we got through all of this together. That we made it. She was proud and happy for me. I am so thankful for her."

"Emotions on the mound?"

"Crazy," I said. "I was crying, I was scared, terrified. I was every single emotion. I have been doing this a long time and I was holding that ball knowing that I wasn't going to do this again. For Casen to catch the final ball? It was a fate. I am so excited that I got this town one more World Series win."

"Casen, how special was this for you? There has been a lot of talk about Troy and how his ending but…you spent a lot of years here. You've won with this team. You've been an all-star…how was this for you?" Casen grinned, "I'm not surprised that I've gotten lost in the shuffle. I mean…I've never won several Cy Youngs, MVPs, or been in this town from day one. Troy Bolton deserves all of this attention. I have had a lot of great years. I am so happy to finish as a Royal. To get another ring. I am thankful to make that last out. I am so excited to spend more time with my kids, my wife, and our friends. I don't think any of us are leaving Kansas City."

We both shared a smile.

"You aren't leaving Kansas City, Troy?" a reporter asked. I grinned, "Nope. My wife and I built our dream house here. Our families are here. My kids have friends and we have had friends transplant here to support me, to support my wife, and to just be here. We all fell in love with this city and we can't wait to stick around. I am going to help with Swings, help with the Royals, while Gabi spends time with Fox Sports."

"Casen, you aren't?"

"Nah. My kids are in school here. They love it. My wife loves it. Gabi and Troy are here. We've made so many friends here. It's home."

I smiled softly, "This has been my home for twenty years. This is where I proposed, got married, had all four kids, and got them into school. This is where we've made countless memories. There is absolutely no other place I would consider home besides Albuquerque where I spent my first twenty years." The crowd laughed as Casen answered a handful more questions, I butted in on a few, and we all had laughed.

Once we were released, I quickly began to move to find my family. I needed to see her again.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I couldn't stop the tears as I was hugging family, taking the congrats, and just soaking up every single second of this. The kids were running around with all of the other kids across the field. I was hugging wives left and right and former colleagues came up to hug me.

My dad pulled me into a tight hug himself, "How are you feeling?" I laughed, "A lot like the day you retired. It was a bit tougher today," my dad laughed as he kissed the top of my head. "Where is the MVP?" he asked searching and I shrugged. "He went down into the dugout about forty-five minutes ago. The celebration must be done because there are players littered around here."

"He might be caught in press." My dad said with a look over towards me. I agreed as I rubbed my face with my hands as my dad and mom were taking the kids back to their house for the night. I promised Troy to spend the night with him out on the town, celebrating the win and his retirement. I talked with Josh, Zach, Melissa, and Alex as they wanted to see Troy before they headed home. His family from all over lingered around as Emily was holding Tucker in her arms while Sterling ran around with Grey. Emerson was tucked underneath Luke's arm while Cody and Becca were standing side by side.

A pair of arms snaked around my front and I was pulled back into a strong body. "There is my sexy, beautiful, wife," I laughed as the strong smell of champagne coming off his body and whiskey on his breath. I turned around and he had a big smile on his face, his blue eyes content, and he was relaxed. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and buried my head into his shoulder. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You are amazing, Troy Bolton." He chuckled and kissed me on the lips before he hugged me close. "Let's go say bye to the kids so they can leave and we can go back to the house to shower, change, and go party all night long." He grinned as he kissed me again as we went to grab the kids. Troy snagged Grey and Makenli by the waist with loud giggles as he kissed each of them. They all complained and protested to his wet t-shirt and body.

Makenli and Grey were doubled over in a fit of giggles though by the end. Troy sat them down before hugging each of them tightly, I snapped a picture of the moment before he went to do the same to Addy and he wrapped Logan in a tight hug. I pinched my nose to ward off the tears as I guided my kids towards my parents. "Behave," I warned each of them. "You have school tomorrow. I told Papi that you could all go in at ten."

They agreed before taking off with my parents. Troy kissed the top of my head and I smiled against his hold. "C'mon, let's go home and change so we can meet everybody over at Power and Light." I nodded as I slipped my hands into his but he stopped after a moment. He walked out to the middle of the mound and he took in a good long look. Memories of us standing on East High's field filtered into my brain and I smiled watching him.

I let him have his moment as he let his hands rub the dirt off the rubber. He exhaled heavily and he looked right up at me with a smile. "You coming?" I repeated the same phrase I had so many years ago, a smile crossed his features as if he remembered the same memory. "With you?" he asked with a deep breath, "Anywhere." I laughed and I grabbed his hand as we went to say good-bye to his family. He thanked everybody and hugged each and everybody who came to cheer him on one last time.

He got to his dad and I saw the tears in his eyes build, as did Jack's, and Troy reached forward to wrap his dad in a long hug. Words were exchanged but only meant for those two as they had shared this bond for so long. Jack pushing him to be the best he could be and now he was off with Luke. He hugged his mom all the same with Emily and Luke not far behind. "Wow, this is way more emotional than I thought." He said with a laugh as he wiped at his face.

The club president began to walk over with a smile on his face, "Troy," he hollered and Troy turned around to face him. "Dean," Troy greeted and he stuck his hand out for a handshake, "What a career, I know, Kansas City is thrilled to have had you here for this long. You've worn that uniform proudly for almost twenty-years and in return…The Kansas City Royals want to retire your number during next season. There will be no other 14 in this clubhouse again because you should be the very last one to wear it."

Troy's jaw dropped slightly as he stammered over words to happily accept the honor. "Dean, I can't express how happy this organization has made me over the years. Between my career, my wife, my kids…this club welcomed all of us with open arms and that makes me so happy to have spent my entire career here. This is what my family needed. One home and I excited to be the last player to wear this number."

Dean shook his hand and he shared a look with me as we both grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

Troy's POV

I buttoned up my shirt as it was already well past midnight but the entire city was still partying hard. Gabi was just finishing up in the bathroom as we came home and did other activities first before we got ready. I couldn't keep my hands off of her after tonight. Between winning, closing the game out, the interviews, finding out they were going to retire my number, and walking out for the very last time as a player? It was all surreal.

Gabi came out of the bathroom and I felt my pants get too tight as if I didn't just have her thirty minutes ago. Her eyes lifted up to me and those brown eyes soaked me in as I soaked her entire body in. She was in a long-sleeve bodysuit with a pair of devastating jeans that were ripped up the front. Her legs were then showcased by a pair of stilettos. The bodysuit dipped into a deep v that left little to anybody's imagination but it was all for me.

I shifted and she laughed before walking across the room, "Like what you see?" she whispered into my ear and I could only grunt. Her lips were painted red and were taunting me. "I am very unsure if I want to leave," I whispered as I curled her hair around my finger. "You're so sexy," I reached down to kiss along her jaw and down her neck. She laughed again while threading her hands around my neck. "Nope. Sorry. All of our friends are waiting for us."

I groaned, "I'd rather have you."

"No," she said firmly again as she went over to grab her small clutch before filling it with her ID, lipstick, and cell phone. I stuffed my wallet and phone into my back pocket as I followed her down the stairs. She shut off the lights before going to our car. She climbed into the front seat as she turned on the car. I settled in the passenger side as I let my hand find her thigh. She shook her head with a growing smile on her face and I inched up a little higher.

"Troy,"

"What?" I asked with an innocent smile crawling up into my face.

"You need to behave for a few hours." She said and I let out a long laugh as I turned up the music as my phone rang. I picked it up as I grinned, "Milo,"

"Where the FUCK are you?" he yelled into the phone over thumping music. "We're on our way," I said as Gabi was jumping onto the highway towards downtown. "You better get here faster! This is one hell of a party!" I chuckled underneath my breath. "We're coming. We'll be there soon." I hung up the phone as he was swamped into the festivities. It didn't take too long on the empty roads to get downtown that was literally crawling with people.

Gabi parked and we both hopped out as security was on top of us immediately. "Mr. Bolton, fantastic game." One said and I smiled shaking his hand as he guided us through the throng of people. I lead Gabi as I folded our hands together while I felt people snapping pictures left and right. My eyes peeled back to make sure nobody was getting any good pictures of her. I wanted that look all to myself. Just the thought of her being on air to everybody in the country caused the jealousy to run hot because I knew how beautiful she was.

Yet, she was mine.

Security led us the right to the bar where the team was and behind the posts. I thanked each of them with a bill before I climbed the stage after Gabi. She was already being pulled into a group with Britt, Alex, Melissa, Becca, Mallory, and Ellie. She laughed as somebody handed her a drink and I shook my head as I felt my shoulders get squeezed, "There are our RETIRED friends," I chuckled as a drink was shoved into my arms. Josh, Zach, Cody, Chase, Collin, Milo, and Tyler were all lingering around as I hugged each of them thanking them again.

"How does it feel to be retired?" Zach asked, "As a World Champion," Cody piped in. I laughed, "It feels good right now. I can't wait for the parade. It'll be fun." I said with a growing smile on my face. My eyes swung back to Gabi as the music was pulsing through the club. A ton of cheering and excitement was surrounding the area. "She looks hot as fuck, per normal," Milo said. I tossed him a glare and he chuckled ducking underneath Tyler.

"Man, you know Bolton doesn't like people talking about his woman." I laughed as I shook my head, "That's my girl." I told them with a serious look. Yet, a smile busted around the corners as a few shots were handed to me as I downed them easily. I looked around again for Gabi when I felt her small hands slid across my button-up shirt. "Mmm…I love how you smell." I smiled as I clutched her hand in mine before spinning around to see those beautiful brown eyes.

I lowered my lips to hers as she slowly started to dance against me. Her hips working against mine before turning to grind her ass against me. I felt a low growl build in the back of my throat as I just let my hands hold her hips to me. "Sexy as fuck," I murmured into her ear. She let out a laugh before turning around to finally let those red lips grace mine. "My old man," she teased. I rolled my eyes, "You'll be forty soon enough."

She pressed her lips back to mine in an attempt to shut me up. "Okay, okay, stop groping each other," Josh said coming in to break us up. I gave a frustrated growl as they pulled her body away from mine. I interlocked our fingers through to pull her back towards me. I snugged her underneath my arm as our group went off towards a more private and quiet room. We all found some seats but I slid Gabi onto my lap.

A few more drinks were passed around, Casen lounged next to me as all of us were wearing shit-eating grins. We had just won the World Series. We were retiring. Getting to spend more time with our friends and families. It was almost a dream come true. "Any emotions?" Zach asked tipping his beer back. "A little. I'm pretty good right now," I said with a grin. I was tipsy though well on my way to a hell of a hangover tomorrow morning.

We Are the Champions began to ring throughout the speakers as the entire team began to belt out the lyrics. More champagne was popped and it was being sprayed all around. I could hear Gabi's laugh as I got my hands on a bottle. I pointed it right at her and she threw her head back in laughter. Her hair hanging down her back with a big smile on her face, a laugh that made my heart warm, and the mental image as I sprayed her with the bottle.

She quickly wrangled her own bottle before she was spraying me. Our laughs mixing together in the room as our lips found each other after a moment. The kiss was hot and heated as I couldn't keep my hands off of her. "You're my champion," she whispered pulling back. Her lips sweet of champagne, her body wet and sticky. My hands roamed down as I buried my face into her hair. I laced our fingers together before I went out to the rooftop bar. It was quieter outside, not many people lingering in the November chill, and the city lights were twinkling.

I breathed out deeply as the cold air hit my lungs. The beer and champagne hitting my system as I felt that good little buzz in the back of my brain. "You okay?" she asked, I nodded as I pinned her back against the wall. "Yea, I just…can't believe all of this. It's been crazy but so much fun." She smiled reaching up to brush her fingers through my hair. Our eyes both turned to the Kansas City skyline as I studied it. "Thanks for doing this life with, me." I whispered over to her. "For doing all of this, for partying as if we were twenty, raising the kids alone for half the year, for always being my number one fan." She leaned into my wet shoulder and her eyes watched the cars drive down the street. Some of them playing We Are the Champions throughout the car.

"I couldn't imagine my life any other way, Troy. You were the man that I was supposed to be with. This was your dream, it was our dream, and I am so happy that I got to be there every single step of the way." She told me as she reached up to kiss my cheek. "I am very excited for our next adventure of life though. I think it's going to be fun. I know you are full of uncertainty but I am excited. I can't wait to do a whole new thing together."

I turned to face her, those brown eyes, red lips, and her little wet body. "I love you," I said as I pulled her to me. She smiled as I kissed her on the mouth and I wrapped an arm around her. If this was what retired life was like? Sign me up.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Wednesday, November 2nd, 2033

I woke up tucked underneath of his arm after we partied the night away last night, we both landed in bed, and spent another hour keeping each other awake. Once we both passed out, Troy very drunk, it was a night of just being with each other. The kids wouldn't come home until this evening and I knew the parade was going to be on Friday. The kids were excited to get to ride in the truck and wave to everybody in town.

It was Troy's retirement party.

What Casen and Troy didn't know was that we did have a retirement party up our sleeves for after the parade. Everybody from both of our families was coming to our house on Friday after the parade. Britt and I had been working on it for a while this season but the date was fluid until we knew the last game. Luckily, the last game ended up with a ring and a parade. It was going to be a fun weekend in the house, especially with Logan turning 14 this weekend.

I smiled thinking of how she came into the world so many years ago making Troy and I parents for the very first time. It was surreal, to say the least. She was our very first baby. I kissed on Troy's shoulder next to me before I pushed up out of the bed. It was well into the afternoon as I went downstairs with just his t-shirt on. My heart ached for Troy as I knew today, he would think about how he didn't get to celebrate with Gary. That he was robbed of that chance.

I knew today he would realize that there was no more baseball to be played in his future. He would never pick up that ball again and play competitively. It was going to be a hard day today but surrounding him with family and friends might be the thing we needed.

Pulling eggs, bacon, and bread out of the fridge and pantry I began to make egg sandwiches. I added some fruit to the side as I cooked everything up. Pouring us each a cup of coffee while adding just a splash of milk to mine while Troy kept his black. I then fumbled with our shared plates and the two cups of coffee as I ventured upstairs. I found our medication for his hangover as I settled it all on the edge of the dresser.

He was still sleeping as I went over to him and straddled his back. I let my hands begin to rub up and down on his arms and back before he began to shift. "Too early," he moaned into the pillow. I giggled as I leaned forward to press my lips to his cheek. I couldn't wait to watch him grow out his scruff. "Babe, it's almost one," I said with my own laugh. "I made you breakfast and coffee…with a side of pills." He moaned into his pillow.

"That sounds so good…mostly the pills." I laughed rolling off his back as he peeled open his blue eyes. "Is it really one?" I nodded, "I have to go in for a treatment soon." Troy closed his eyes again and I rubbed his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," I whispered leaning forward to kiss his shoulder. "Don't be sorry." He said. "I had a really long career. My shoulder is done for." I gave him a sad smile as I pushed off the bed to grab our breakfast.

Troy put on his glasses giving him that sexy half-asleep look. I put the plates between us as he moaned taking a big bite of his sandwich. "You make the best breakfast sandwiches," he mumbled with combs falling out of his mouth. I smiled eating my own sandwich as he downed the pills with the coffee. "Remind me to book our flights to Aruba later." He said as he wiped his face with a napkin. "What day are we leaving?" I asked.

"Next Friday. I might have to go to New York this weekend for some TV stuff." He said with a shrug, "Casen will go with me. If it falls over Logan's birthday, I say we take Logan up to New York with us." I raised my eyebrow at us part. He threw me his own look, "What?" he asked as he finished chewing his sandwich. "I just figured you would come to New York with me."

"One, I didn't know you were going to New York. I will certainly go with you and it would be fun to bring Logan along. I'd love to show her NYU." Troy's face paled at the words and I shot him a look, "What?" I asked. He shook his head, "Can we not encourage her to go half a country away from us?" he asked, I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips. "What…you don't want her to choose a great university?"

He cringed, "There are plenty of great universities around us." Troy pointed out. I put down my plate as I crawled over to him. "Her daddy doesn't want her to go too far." Troy groaned, "No, I don't. Is that okay? I've spent enough time away from her." I ran my fingers through his hair. "You have and she will make her decision Troy. I will not influence her. It'll just be fun to show her the memories without her siblings around. We've never done New York with just her."

"Pinky swear you won't push New York onto her in the future." I laughed, "I don't want her going that far either." I got off his lap as we both finished our breakfast after pinky swearing that I would push my alumni onto our daughter. I had no intentions of encouraging her to go to New York because I didn't want her to go to New York. Once we finished, Troy tossed back the rest of his coffee and then pulled me into his lap. Our tray and dishes getting set onto the floor.

"Now…how much time do we have?" he whispered as his lips fell over mine. I laughed, "You're old. How do you have the stamina for this?" I asked him and he pulled back and then pushed me back onto the mattress before he was tickling me all over the place. I squealed with laughter, "Old? I am not 50, Brie. C'mon." I laughed hard as he attacked my ribs. "I'm sorry," I gasped out towards him. It wasn't long before his lips were back on mine.

"Damn straight you better be sorry." I grinned as I threaded my fingers through his hair. "I may have had a motive for making breakfast. Had to refuel you." Troy growled before his lips devoured mine.

* * *

Troy's POV

"Dad," my eyes lingered over towards Grey, "What's up buddy?" I asked as he came to sit on my lap. "If I finish my homework can we play a game?" he asked and I smiled, "Yea, what kind of game?" I asked and he sighed deeply as if it was the hardest choice he ever had to make. "I don't know. Go Fish? It's too cold to play baseball." I laughed with a nod, "You're right. It is too cold to play baseball. Let's do your homework together and then we can play Go Fish."

He grinned, "Do you want to help make dinner?" I asked. He nodded his head again and he always loved to be in the kitchen. When Gabi would bake something, he was all over it wanting to help. Always had been. "What do you want for dinner tonight?" I asked. The girls were all upstairs doing homework, finishing papers, and making sure they were ahead in the classroom before missing school again on Friday. I was glad they wouldn't be missing anymore school due to me.

"Maybe we finish homework, cook dinner, and then we can have a family game night for a little bit before bed. How does that sound?" I asked him. Grey grinned from ear to ear. Grey more than anything loved to be with his family. He could be playing baseball, running around the backyard, swimming, or just watching a movie while playing a game he was happy. He was quiet but young, happy but can get nervous when away from anybody he knew.

It was Grey.

"Dad, is it cool to be a World Champion?" he asked as he hopped up onto the barstool. His blue eyes watched me and I smiled, "Yea, it's pretty cool. Not many people can say they were a World Series Champion." I told him as he pulled out his homework from a folder. "Do you think I could be a World Series champion one day?" he asked with another look. His blue eyes were so big and wide with excitement for the future.

"Maybe," I told him carefully. "If you work hard and love the game…you can do anything you set your mind, too. Baseball is supposed to be fun but serious. If you go out and practice and play hard then you can one day probably be a World Series champion." Grey let out a big sigh with a smile crawling onto his face. "I can't wait to play big boy baseball instead of t-ball." He began to scribble on his paper and I laughed, "You will get to do it soon buddy, be patient and have fun."

Grey and I worked on his spelling homework and reading one of his books that his teacher wanted him to practice with. When Gabi came back from the grocery store with taco stuff, I smiled, because this was what I couldn't wait to have every single day. I couldn't wait to help the kids with their homework, I couldn't wait to help cook dinner with Gabi, and watch all of my kids get to enjoy the sports they played.

Cody was coming over for a beer after the kids went to bed.

I was excited.

A ton of guys were going out again tonight but I was still hungover from yesterday and I was saving myself for Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. I needed some time with my family because I knew this weekend would be crazy and then Gabi and I were leaving town then I came back home for surgery. It was going to be better off this way and spending some time with my kids.

"What are my two favorite boys doing?" she leaned forward and kissed Grey's forehead and then my cheek. "Finishing some homework so that we can play Go Fish after dinner," I said as Grey grinned up at Gabi with his Bolton smile. Gabi smiled shaking her head back and forth with a smile on my face. "Do you think mom can join?" she asked while un-bagging the groceries. "Yea!" Grey cheered as we focused on the last bit of his homework.

Once he was finished, I pulled up a stool as he helped me get everything ready for tacos. "Oh Grey, are you cooking tonight?" Logan asked sliding into a bar stool across from us. "Yea! Tacos, Logi, is that okay?" Logan nodded with a smile as Gabi was switching the laundry. "Logi, will you play Go Fish with us after dinner?" Grey asked her and Logan nodded, "Yea, I bet Addy and Mac will play." Grey wiggled on the stool with excitement.

"Grey," Gabi shot out. He giggled and stopped as he poured the cheese into a bowl. My heart was so happy and content.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Do you have any threes?" Makenli asked staring at her cards while her brown eyes pierced Grey. I watched his blue eyes scan his cards and he frowned as he had to shuffle some more into his other hand. "No," he said, "Go fish," Makenli sighed and reached over for a top card as I peeked over my cards at Troy. He had been in a really good mood all day. He had to do one interview this afternoon but it had been very family-focused today.

He helped Grey with his homework, directed Addy and Makenli to start their own homework, and helped Logan with her laundry. I went to the store and we all made dinner together before we made it right here. "Mom, do you have any sixes?" I scanned my cards and saw two of them sitting there. I pulled them and I handed them over to Logan as she grinned setting down her cards of sixes. "Thank you," she murmured. Troy chuckled underneath his breath with a smile pulling onto his face.

"After we finish this game it's time to go to bed," I said and all of the kids groaned but they had to be exhausted. It had been a few long days and nights with the World Series and traveling. We played for another ten minutes before the game was over and Addy had taken home the last win. She cheered but the kids all tossed her the cards as winner cleans up with the help of the parents. "Wait," I called before they all disappeared to their bedrooms before Troy and I made our rounds for good-night.

"This weekend, your dad and I are going to New York for some press stuff. Addy, Makenli, and Grey you are going to stay with Grandma and Papi." I said and they grinned happily about it because they didn't mind staying with my parents. "Logan is going to come with us to celebrate her birthday." Logan grinned from ear to ear and Grey let his jaw drop and he pouted, "I didn't get to go anywhere for my birthday." He complained with a frown on his lips.

"Grey, we'll do something fun later."

"You said that last time!" he crossed his arms, "Grey Alexander," Troy warned him with a look but Grey shook his head. "No, it's not fair." He protested, "You took Addy and Makenli to Chicago and now you're taking Logan to New York." His voice whined towards the end and I shared a look with Troy. We had and are doing all of these things. It wasn't fair but his birthday happened to land on a home game and we were home.

"Makenli, Logan, Addy, go upstairs and get ready for bed." He pouted on the couch as Troy told the girls to go upstairs. I finished putting the cards away as Troy went to sit on the other side of Troy. "Buddy, you have school and stuff. We're leaving Friday." Troy tried to explain, "Logan has school, too!" he protested. "Grey, we'll do something fun for your birthday. Okay? We'll go somewhere fun."

"When?" he asked stubbornly. Troy sighed heavily, "Buddy, go get ready for bed. Mom and I will talk about it and then we will be up to your room to talk about it." Grey rolled his eyes before turning around and heading towards his room. I rubbed my forehead as Troy pulled me back into his lap, "What if we took him with us with Logan. He isn't wrong that we don't ever take him anywhere one-on-one." I sighed, "He's seven." I told him.

"So? The girls are eight and got to go to Chicago with you."

I scrubbed my face, "Let me ask, Logan."

Troy gently began to rub my shoulders, "I know it isn't the most ideal situation but I think he would love it. It'll be only two kids and I don't have to play ball." I smiled as I turned around to kiss him softly. "Is this what retired life is going to be like?" I whispered against his lips. He smirked and squeezed me, "I fucking hope so. I love this. I love our kids, I love spending time and doing father things, and I love spending more time with you."

"I'll go talk to Logan," I said standing up, "Only if you promise that I get to strip you tonight." I laughed as I walked up the stairs sending a wink over my shoulder before I knocked on Logan's door. She was washing her face with a smile on her face. "Hey, mom,"

"Hey, thanks for playing Go Fish tonight. I know it's not the most exciting game we could play." Logan let off a laugh as she looked at me in the mirror. "It's okay. I love spending time with everybody." I agreed with a nod. "Would you be mad if Grey came with us?" I asked her and she shrugged shaking her head. "I'm just excited that I get to go. We've never really gotten to do New York together. I want to hear all about NYU." She gushed.

I shook my head, "Don't let your dad hear that," she smirked, "I won't but no I don't care if Grey comes. It'll be fun." I just nodded as I looked at my daughter who was on the verge of fourteen. A year away from her learners permit and become a high schooler.

Her dark hair was past her shoulders but tied back into a low bun, her eyes were clear and looking a bit bluer today. She was a pretty good mix of Troy and I and I loved it. "You're beautiful, Lo." She turned around and smiled at me before wrapping her arms around my waist. She was close to my height already but I just squeezed her back. "I love you," she whispered to me. "I love you, too, Lolo." She gave a grin pulling back.

"I like all of us being home together. It'll be fun." I smiled, "I think it will be good. It might take your dad some time to adjust though." She nodded as I kissed the side of her head. "I love you, Lolo. I'll see you in the morning. Is your blood sugar good?" she nodded as she slid over her phone to show me steady blood sugars. I smiled as I went into the girls' room to kiss them good-night before I met Troy in Grey's room.

He was still pouting while lying in his bed, "Grey, you can come to New York with us because I did say we would do something cool for your birthday. We do a lot of cool things all the time, though." I pointed out as a slow smile crept onto his face. "I just want to go with Daddy and you said mommy," I brushed my fingers through his chopped hair and I nodded, "I know, I know." I kissed his forehead. "You can join us. You have to be on your best behavior though."

"I will, I promise mom!"

Troy and I each kissed him good-night before we both collapsed in our beds. "You ready for this?" I asked him and he gave off a sly grin. "I'm really ready,"

* * *

 **HEYO. Sorry, guys. I wish I would have had this chapter done on time but I was struggling with a few different parts. I only want the best for you guys! Thank you for being patient and constantly wanting chapters! I love how much you guys enjoy this story! It makes me happy!**

 **I hope you guys had a really great week! Remember we are skipping a week for His Girl and thus pushing this back a week. I'll be out of town all next week pushing back my writing as well. Hopefully, everything will get done in time!**

 **Thank you!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **Next Update: August 4** **th**


	22. Aruba

Chapter 22 – Aruba

 _Saturday, November 5_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Logan's 14_ _th_ _Birthday_

 _New York, New York_

 _Gabi's POV_

"You win a World Series, become an MVP for another year, and are already being in talks about another Cy Young…all with an injury? How does that make you feel?" Jimmy Kimmel looked at my husband and Troy laughed as he crossed one of his legs over the top of the other. He was relaxed and in his best navy suit that made his eyes even bluer. Too bad I was surrounded by two of my four children. Grey was bouncing on his toes in front of me while Logan was too busy taking a thousand pictures.

"Man, it was a thrilling ride. I found out in June that I was never going to play baseball after this year. I wanted to make all of the memories counts and so I did. I pitched the best I could with my shoulder pain and it really didn't become a problem till the very end. The team was one of the best I have played on and I know they will have success in the future." The crowd cheered for him and Jimmy nodded his head, "This isn't your first time on the shower and I know you've always credited your wife to your success…still the truth?"

Troy let out a big grin, "Oh for sure. My wife is amazing. Gabi has truly been my anchor all of these years and to have her in my corner has been the best. She blessed me with four kids, one of which birthday is today," the crowd cheered and Jimmy smiled, "Which one?" Jimmy asked, Troy, sat up and smiled, "Logan, she's our oldest and turned 14 today. It's hard to believe fourteen years ago was my first playoff ride and the first time I ever became a dad. It's been special."

"You have a set of twins and a little boy, correct?" Troy nodded, "Yea, I have Makenli and Adalyn who just turned eight a couple of months ago and my little man, Grey, he's 7. Logan and Grey got to join us in New York this weekend and they are both having a blast."

Jimmy smiled, "Any big plans now that you are officially retired?" Troy smirked, "I'm taking my wife on a well-deserved vacation after we get back, she's going back to work with Fox Sports 1 for Saturday Night Baseball," the crowd cheered again and I got goosebumps from the very gesture. "I am going to become a full-time dad to our four kids while helping out with the Royals pitching staff as much as I can. I also have to fit in surgery in there somewhere," Troy joked.

"Rumor has its Kansas City already announced they are going to retire your jersey number," the crowd cheered again and Troy laughed, "Yea, they told me right after the World Series that they planned on retiring my number and I am so thankful for that organization. They really treated me with class and like family all throughout the years. My family grew up there and I couldn't be happier about living my life out in Kansas City with my wife and kids. It's a very special place."

The crowd cheered as they began to wrap up the interview and once the cameras were cut, Troy stood up to shake hands with Jimmy. "Thanks, again, for appearing. Always special to have you on the show. I tried to stay away from all the other questions you've been getting." Troy laughed with a smile on his face, "I have all the answers ready though," Jimmy laughed as he went to get ready for his next segment while Troy came over.

"Dad! You did amazing, that was so cool. This is so cool." Logan was geeking out and I laughed as I wasn't sure we were ever going to top this birthday moment. Troy hugged Logan as Grey sighed, "Can we go eat now? I'm hungry." I laughed, "In a bit buddy, daddy has to wrap some stuff up. Then we can go to eat and show you some of my favorite spots in the city." Logan squealed with happiness and I laughed as I shared a look with Troy.

"I need out of the monkey suit," I smirked, "You look pretty good in that monkey suit," I said with a raised eyebrow. Troy gave me a wink with a smile on his face, "I bet you do." He grabbed my hands before he kissed me roughly on the mouth. Logan and Grey both groaned and I giggled against his lips. "C'mon, I have to sign some papers and then we'll be out of here." Troy led us back as I reflected over the past couple of nights.

Yesterday, was the big parade that shut down the city. Everybody came out and Troy was living off a high. He then came back to the house with Casen to only reveal a big party of people waiting for him. They were all there to celebrate his retirement along with Casen's. It was a big party that ended with Troy on the couch and him cussing up a storm this morning that he had to catch an early flight with Casen.

It was at least a private flight.

We landed early this morning and hit the ground running ever since. I was surprised that Grey wasn't whining about that yet but he had held strong. Logan walked with Troy as I held onto Grey's hand. Troy changed his clothes, signed a few different papers, and then thanked everybody before our family walked out to the streets of New York. It was a nice November afternoon so we didn't mind walking to our next destination. "Mommy, is this where Papi played?" I nodded, "Yup. He played for the Yankees. I lived in New York for a while and I went to college here." Grey's eyes got wide with surprise, "That's exciting. Did Daddy live here too?"

"Yes and no. He lived with me in the off-season but would fly home to see his family, too." Grey thought about it for a few moments and sighed, "That sounds like fun." I nodded, "It was hard on us but we made it work because we loveee each other." We both laughed and Troy looked back at us. "What are you two laughing about?" Troy asked me. I shook my head, "Just about how you traveled back and forth between New Mexico and here."

"Dad, did you live with mom in New York?" Logan asked as they caught up with us. "Not until her senior year. Her first three years she lived with Mallory and Ellie. Her last year we lived together when I was in New York. For good reason, she was on ESPN the summer before and was a little too popular for my liking," Logan laughed, "Mom, you were smoking in those days." I laughed and snorted, "What about now?"

Logan smirked, "You still look good. Don't worry. Right, dad?" Troy smirked himself, the similar smile on both of their faces. "Damn straight, Lolo, she's damn beautiful." I rolled my eyes, "I bet guys will still want to be with her." Troy shook his head, "Nah. They know she's taken." Grey linked his hand with mine as we went down into the subway area. "Logan, do you want to do anything special tonight?" Troy asked while he wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Mmm…I don't know. I think just spending the night with you guys is enough. Maybe get some dessert?" Troy twisted his head around to face me and he smiled, "I think I know just the place." I smiled back at him thinking of our little ice cream shop. "Mom, did you like going to college in New York?" Logan asked and I smiled as Troy grunted in front of me. "I loved it. It was a lot of fun spending so much time in the city. I didn't have one home at that point because your dad was jumping around the country playing in the minor leagues and my dad was in New York and my mom was in New Mexico. It was just a lot of different places so it worked. Your dad and I will always be in Kansas City but we want you to spread your wings and go wherever,"

Troy shot me a look and I shook my head as Logan sighed, "College seems so far away."

"It's not but it also is. You need to enjoy your last five years but at the same time…you need to think about the future as well."

"Mom, I don't want to go to college. I just want to play baseball." Troy chuckled as I shook my head at Grey, "Buddy, Uncle Luke went to college to play baseball and he's still going to be a big leaguer. You can go to college and play baseball." Troy reminded him. A sigh filtered through his lips, "Can I just play baseball now and forget school?" Troy rolled his eyes, "No." I shoved his shoulder, "That sounds exactly like something you would say."

Troy laughed, "Maybe."

He sent me a wink because I am pretty damn sure that was something he had said before.

* * *

 _Friday, November 11_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Kansas City, MO_

I squeezed each of the twins tightly in my grasp, "Be good." I reminded both of them. Troy and I were leaving for Aruba for the next week. We would be home next Friday but it still didn't make me worry any less. "I love you guys," I said kissing their foreheads. "Love you, too!" they all cheered before running into the house. Anymore, it was easier for whoever was watching them to just stay here with them.

My parents were doing half the week and Troy's parents were doing the other half the week. Grey crashed into my arms and I kissed her temple, "Be good and don't beg Papi to play too much baseball…okay?" he giggled, "No promises." I shook my head as he ran off before I stood up and searched for Logan who was talking with my dad. Troy was finishing putting our luggage in the car as I went over to hug her.

"I'll be good. I promise." She said before any words actually left my mouth. I laughed as I kissed her temple, "Call me if you need anything, okay?" she nodded and I breathed deeply as I nodded towards my dad. "You know we'll have service. Just call if you need absolutely anything." My dad rolled his eyes, "I think we've got this under control." I smiled and nodded as I hugged him. I heard the kids all laughing and I turned to see my goofy husband messing with the three littles.

"Brie, you ready?" I nodded my head, "Yup. I am ready." I told him as I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I made sure I had my sunglasses and wallet. "Troy, do you have our airline tickets?" Troy nodded his head, "Yea, I've got it taken care of." I shot him a look and he smiled at me. "You double-checked?" I questioned back and he let off his boyish grin. "Yes, Brie, I got it." I just nodded brushing my fingers through my hair.

"Go, have fun, enjoy your first retirement vacation and pre-working vacation," my dad said shoving us gently out of the door. I laughed and nodded as we both moved out of the house. We piled into Troy's car and I buckled my seatbelt. "Alright, let's go to Aruba," Troy slipped his sunglasses on and I smiled as I reached over to squeeze his hand. "I can't wait to just have you to myself for the next seven days." I smiled gently as Troy began to navigate the car back towards downtown and the airport.

I began to scroll on my phone as I tried to catch up with life over the past several days. I communicated with Ellie and Mallory as we were trying to set up Friendsgiving for after Troy and I got back. Just finding a common date off for everybody was proving a challenge. I felt the car slow down and I finally looked up as my brows pulled together in complete confusion. "Troy, why are we going to the downtown airport?" I questioned. The much larger and bigger airport was thirty minutes north of here.

"This is where our flight is taking off." He said casually, I threw him a look and he tried to hide the smirk but it broke through anyways. "Troy…" I said with a warning tone in my voice. He laughed, "Fine, I figured, we can splurge for a little fucking bit. We always travel commercially and I felt like for this one…we should just fly privately. It gives us six hours to just be with each other and we don't have to be around people. I am so over being around people." My jaw must have hit the console because Troy cursed.

"Look, don't be too mad," he started and I finally just laughed. It wasn't like we haven't flown private before but never for anything other than baseball reasons. "No, I'm not mad," I said quickly as I covered his hand with mine. "I'm just a little shocked that you wanted to do this. I know we have more than enough money to do it but…I just…I figured you would want to travel commercial." Troy shook his head, "Nah. I want to be with you and nobody else. I don't want to deal with people right now. No security, no fans, nothing. Just me and you."

My heartbeat a little bit louder as I rested my hand over my chest. "I guess I can't be too mad at that," I said as I squeezed his hand. Troy looked over at me with a growing grin, "Good. I can't wait." He finished steering the car into the parking and we both hopped out as somebody came to meet us. They tagged our luggage and took it off as Troy slipped his sunglasses onto his hat. His lips brushing into my hair.

"Thank you," I whispered up to him. "I really can't wait." Troy brushed his thumb over my face, "I can't wait to spend these hours with you and nobody else. I even told them we don't need a flight attendant. We can take care of ourselves. I think one if flying upfront but she won't bug us." I smirked, "You just want to join the mile-high club," Troy smirked, "I'm not going to deny it." I just laughed as I leaned into him.

Yes, I really couldn't wait.

* * *

Troy's POV

Gabi's eyes were drawn to the gorgeous blue water as we started to descend into the island. My eyes were all on her. It didn't take long for us to achieve the mile-high club in the plane and were up in the sky. I already had it planned for us to drop off our luggage at the hotel and then we were going to get dinner and a few drinks before coming back. The next day, it was a beach day with my girl.

"I can't wait to send a picture to the kids. They will never believe this." I chuckled as I slipped her into my lap as I kissed down her neck. "No kids for like six days," I mumbled into her neck. She laughed herself, "I can't wait to take them to Europe. For how privileged they are…we don't take them too many cool places." I laughed, "Because I want them to be normal kids." I reminded her. We have had the conversation before. We've done all the popular destinations that families do: Florida, Disney, New York, and California. We've been to Texas a few times as well to watch Luke play baseball. We went to the lake and a few other small places but nothing like this.

I was excited.

Our kids might be privileged, they might have all of their schoolings paid for, and they don't have to worry about much in life but I wasn't going to just spoil them endlessly. They had chores, and at Christmas, we kept it to a dull roar. Their birthdays we asked for donations to their favorite charities. Logan was the American Diabetes Association in honor of camp, Makenli was Children's Mercy NICU unit, Adalyn had switched to an animal shelter, while Grey chose to put his to Big Brother/Big Sister program. They all enjoyed dropping off their checks at each respective area.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, we are getting ready to land if you'd put your seatbelts on," came over the speaker as Gabi slid off my lap and buckled back into her seat. We both peered over again as it was mostly dark now but we still had a lot of time left with our day.

I folded our hands together as the plane was on the ground within the next ten minutes. We got out on the runway as I went over to the pilot and shook her hand, "Thank you, ma'am," she grinned, "Thank you. It was a pleasure to fly you both out here. I hope you enjoyed your experience," Gabi came up behind me and she laughed, "It was a great time, thank you."

"See you next week," I said with a nod and she smiled as I picked up my backpack as Gabi slid hers over her shoulders. We walked into the airport where our luggage was waiting for us. We grabbed it before going through lines to get into their country. We displayed our passports and once we were free, I got us a taxi before telling them to take us to the hotels. "Where are you both from?" the taxi driver asked, "Kansas City," I said.

"Getting away from the winter?" he asked back, I laughed, "Something like that. We're due for a bit of a couple getaway." The man grinned, "You chose the right place. The happy island," Gabi looked over with a smile on her face. I could see how relaxed she was already and that made me happy. This was for her – and I couldn't wait to shower her with everything she deserved this week. No kids, no demanding schedule, and no kids.

Breakfast in bed, sex, and plenty of beach time was the only thing I could think of that was important this week. Gabi started a conversation and asked questions about the island as it was dark as we drove by. I knew there was a little district by our hotel that we could walk to after we changed and made our way out. The taxi driver was super nice and gave us tips on what beach to go to and where we should eat. Gabi thanked him when he pulled up to our hotel as I followed her.

We both grabbed our luggage as I paid and tipped the driver. We walked in and I went to check in as Gabi went to the bathroom. I immediately was recognized, "Holy Fuck, it's Troy Bolton." I pulled my hat down a little lower before I approached the counter. There was a louder murmur in the lobby now. "Hello, to check-in?" I nodded, "Bolton," I replied. She looked and smiled, "The top floor," she said with a smile and I nodded as I wanted the view and the privacy.

She took my card and I signed on the papers before she handed me my key card and credit card back. "Thank you, Mr. Bolton. Just swipe your card in the elevator and it will take you to your floor." I thanked her as I turned around to see Gabi talking to the man who spotted me. She laughed about something as I sighed, I dragged our luggage along and she looked up at me. "Excuse me, we've had a long day and I think we're both hungry."

The guy started to ramble about a place to eat and Gabi thanked him, "Troy, congrats on a fantastic career." I tipped my head towards him. "Thank you," I handed Gabi her luggage back as we went to the elevator. Once the door shut, I sighed, "Is it too much to ask to just have you and me this week?" I said and she laughed, "Feeling a little selfish this week?" I nodded because I was. I just wanted to have time with my wife. I knew I should have gone to the hills of Colorado instead.

"They just were excited to see you." I shot her a look and she laughed before wrapping her arms around my neck. "I love you," she whispered into my ear. "I'm excited to just spend time with you. We don't have to leave the room again," I grunted, "You need a good dinner." I reminded her. She laughed, "Okay, dad," I shot her a look and the elevator doors opened up to the top floor. I took the lead down the hallway.

I opened up the door to our room and Gabi laughed, "Troy, this is too much," I shook my head as I dragged all of our suitcases in, "It's not _enough_ ," I clarified. Her eyes snapped over to me and she frowned, "It's not enough? Troy, this is like our damn house." I surveyed the living room, the kitchen, and an entire suite off to the left. The whole back wall was glass that would showcase the ocean tomorrow. The whole place was white and blue with the coastal theme so beautiful.

My eyes returned to her though, "Enough Gabi, would by buying you a whole damn island because that's exactly what you deserve. You've put up with my traveling for half the year for over 23 years. We've spent time apart, together, and you've basically raised our kids on your own." I took my hat off, "I just don't know how to thank you enough. For doing this. For doing this baseball life and for having our kids and for just being the damn best wife I could ask for. This isn't enough. If I can treat you to five days of quiet, Gabi time, I feel like it might be just enough something for you to not hate me."

Tears were in her eyes as I just ran my fingers through my hair, "Fuck, Gabs, I'm sorry." She shook her head back and forth and then her arms were wrapped tightly around my neck. "I love you, so much, Troy Bolton. This is enough. Time with us, this beautiful hotel room, coming to this beautiful country, this is plenty. I love you; I could never hate you. You're letting me go do my dream job now – you get to do my job."

Her lips were then on top of mine as I easily picked her up. Her legs wrapping around my waist as I stumbled toward the suite we haven't even seen yet. We stumbled through the door before I found the bed and placed her onto it. The kisses slowing down and the passion drew out. "You make me incredibly happy, Troy Bolton. I wouldn't have done any of those things if I didn't love you and want to see you happy. Your happiness always made me happy. Don't feel like you owe me a damn thing but to continue to be happy."

I stared into her brown eyes before I devoured her and showed her how much I fucking loved her.

* * *

 _Saturday, November 12_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Gabi's POV_

I listened to the waves lap on the beach as the sun beat down bright onto my body. Troy was taking a nap next to me on a chair with his hat over his eyes. We spent probably too much time awake last night after a day of traveling but we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves. We eventually had to slow down because his shoulder started to hurt but that slow, love, sex was the best most of the time. We got up this morning when we pleased, called for room service, and stayed until we were ready to move our lounging party to the beach.

I sighed with content as I flipped through my book as Troy turned his head, "Hey," I said poking him with my foot. His eyes pulled open, "You good?" I nodded, "Yea, I just wanted to talk but I can go get us a drink if you want to do that first." Troy shook his head. "Nah, you go babe. Treat yo self." I giggled as I leaned over to press my lips to his cheek. "I love you, sure you don't want a beer?" His blue eyes finally pulled open to look at me.

"Nah. I'm good. Do you still want to do the snorkel brunch thing tomorrow?" I nodded, "I'd love too," I got up as I began to walk back towards the bar. They said a cruise ship has ported so it was busier than usual. The water was blue as ever though and just beautiful. The sand was soft and the ocean was the perfect temperature. I slide up to the bar as I sat down looking over the menu before deciding on a fun fruity drink.

The bartender looked my direction and he smiled, "Ma'am, what can I get you to drink?" I asked for the Aruba special and he nodded as he began to pour. "First time in Aruba?" he asked me. I nodded with a smile, "Yea, my husband and I are on our week vacation from the kids and this is where we landed." The guy laughed, "Figured. You're way too pretty to be single." I choked and laughed, "Thank you,"

"How many kids?" he asked, "Four. Ranging from 14 to 7." The guy smiled, "Fun ages. I bet they miss mom and dad though." I shook my head with a laugh, "I don't think so. They are more than happy to spend a week with their grandparents." The guy chuckled before sliding me my drink. "On the house, enjoy Aruba." I thanked him with a gracious smile before leaving a $10 tip in the jar. I walked back to our little hut on the beach as Troy was sitting up watching the ocean.

"Hey hotshot, your wife still knows how to work it for free drinks." Troy choked on a laugh, "Are you up there flirting with men?" he asked as I sank down in front of him, my back meeting his warm chest. "Oh, yea, my specialty in this mom body," Troy groaned pressing his face into my neck. "Gabs, even if you did have a mom body, you'd be hot as fuck. Skinny, fat, everything in-between. You're beautiful. You aren't fat though," he pointed out as he poked my exposed belly.

"You have to say that. You're my husband," Troy rolled his eyes, "I'm assuming he started flirting with you first, you mentioned that you had a husband, and he said Dammnit," I laughed as I took a sip of my drink, "Something like that." Troy rolled his eyes, "You don't realize how often that shit happens," he said with a laugh. I tilted my head back, "Oh but you do?" Troy smirked, "Of course, I do. You're my wife, I watch everything and listen. The best part is you don't know half the time and always mention me. So, I laugh at them for even trying because I know you know how much I love you." It was my turn to roll my eyes but he just kissed my cheek instead.

"Somebody was telling me earlier that we should do an ATV tour of the island," Troy stroked my hair and nodded, "Sounds like fun. I'll look into it tonight when we get back to the hotel. I just want to spend as much time with you as fucking possible." His nose buried in my hair and I turned around to plant a kiss on his lips. "A billion twenty-year-old could flirt with me and I wouldn't give two shits. I have you." He smirked, "Damn straight," he kissed me harder and I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you,"

He breathed in a deep breath of salty air, "How much would you love me if I dumped you into the ocean?" I started to laugh but the moment his ass got up from the chair I knew I was in trouble. I put my drink down and squealed as he threw me over his shoulder. I squealed with laughter and he jogged slowly down the beach before we were in the water and the next thing, I knew I was underwater. I came back up laughing as I found my husband and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Our lips connecting, "I still love you." I whispered.

He smirked.

"Good."

* * *

Troy's POV

 _Sunday, November 13_ _th_ _, 2033_

Gabi laid back on the boat as the tour guide guided the boat through the water to our first snorkel site. Sadly, I was highly recognized by absolutely everybody else on this tour with us. I knew I should have gone private but Gabi would have scolded me eventually. "How is the thrill pitching in the World Series?" Jason, a man that I just met, asked. "It's a thrill for sure. I've pitched a handful of times in the series but closing it out like I did this year was amazing."

My eyes went back to Gabi who was taking a sip of her cocktail and laughed at something another girl said. "Excuse me," I said standing up to go to the front. I sat down next to her on the trampoline that let water splash up to touch you. "Hey," I said nudging her foot. "Miss me already?" I smirked, "Definitely. Just checking in and trying to get out of all baseball conversations." Gabi laughed while she leaned her head back into my lap.

Her eyes looking up into mine, "You're fucking gorgeous." I told her; her cheeks hinted a pink color from my words alone. "You're full of compliments this weekend." She said, "I haven't said them enough over the last however many years."

"Do you remember our first real vacation together?" she asked, I nodded with a smile, "The Bahamas for your 18th birthday," I said, "We were sneaking around having sex everywhere." A laugh bubbled from her throat, "Yea, we were and it was one of my favorite vacations. We were just able to be together. It was before you were drafted before I went to college. Life was simple then." I nodded in agreement because it was easier back then.

"I wouldn't trade it for the world though." She said tilting her head back, "Is there anything you would have changed?" I asked her, honestly, my eyes looking right at her as she stared out into the ocean. I knew she was thinking about the worst two times in our relationship. "I would never change our break-up," she said. Her eyes deep in thought, "That time was important for both of us to learn what we wanted and who we wanted. Clearly, we wanted each other and we made it work after spending some time apart. We fell in love so quickly; I think it was good. I'll stand by that for the longest of times." I agreed with her.

"I do wish we would have handled ourselves better after miscarriage number three and four-plus Tommy john. Those were really hard years on the both of us and it was hard on our relationship. That was a really low point that I wish we would have done differently." I chewed on my lip thinking about those times nine years ago. "I hated that," I told her honestly. "I wish I would know what would be changed right now if that time wouldn't have happened."

Gabi agreed, everything worked out but what if it had worked out completely different? I sighed heavily, "The one thing I wish I would have done differently? Is support your career more and try to push you to continue with the kids. Even if it was a partial role position. You loved to work." Gabi smiled wistfully, "No, I loved being a mom for seven years. We worked so hard to just have kids in general and went through all of that heartbreak. Getting to spend their toddler and baby years with them? That was priceless. I don't regret that."

"Alright, everybody, we're here! This is the shipwreck," our tour guide went into further detail as the water was choppy so he recommended life jackets to everybody and we stuffed our feet into flippers. A few people were opting out of this spot as I adjusted my snorkel. I found my phone and looked around for somebody as Jason's wife was staying behind, "Ma'am, if you could my wife and I a great service, will you take our picture and videotape us jumping in? Mostly so my kids don't call me lame." The woman laughed, "Of course."

Gabi and I took a picture with all of our gear on before she grinned, "Ready?" she asked as she laced our fingers together, I grinned, "Hell yeah," I turned towards the lady again, "Just toss it on my bag," I said directing her. She nodded as Gabi and I stood at the ledge of the boat before we counted down together. "3…2…1…" we both jumped as she squealed before we hit the water holding our breath. We came up and we were both laughing as we put our snorkels in the correct spot.

"C'mon, let's go find something cool." We snorkeled around together as we dipped and dove different places. She stayed close to me as we both pointed out different fish while swimming along with the current. The ship was covered in moss and fish were swimming all around it. It was a huge ship that was settled into the bottom of the ocean neatly. We noticed a few divers at the bottom swimming around it as well.

Gabi went up and I followed her as she laid back soaking in the sun, "It's a beautiful day," she murmured. My eyes traced her body that was only hidden with a tie of her bikini and her little bikini bottoms. She was beautiful even with her wet hair and wrinkly hands. "You're a beautiful sight," she laughed and splashed me with water. "Are you sucking up for something?" I shook my head, "Nah, just after everything that happened the past several months, I learned I need to say everything I'm thinking. How much I love you, appreciate you, and need you in my life."

A smile lifted on the corner of her lips with happiness. "I love you, to baby." She wrapped her legs around my waist in the ocean before giving me a quick kiss and a tight hug. "Tonight, I say we get dinner on the beach and then submerge in the hotel hot tub for a little while before retiring to our room." She grinned at my suggestion and I kissed her again. "You and all of your retiring," she teased. I chuckled, "I signed us up for that ATV tour and I heard that we need to go to Eduardo's Shack for some Acai bowls."

Gabi tilted her head back in the ocean water with a smile on her face, "I love Aruba," she whispered. My chest fluttered with something as I watched her enjoy the sun on her face, the warm salty water on her body, and her ease with me. "I think I love Aruba, too." She splashed me before taking off towards the boat. I followed close behind as I kept trying to grab her feet but she was giggling and diving around.

I shook my head as she grabbed the ladder first and pulled herself up. She took off her flippers and tossed them up. Her laugh rang from the boat as I followed her up to see her already drinking a fresh drink and sitting back down. Her hair wavy down her back as she rung it out and laid back. I went to join next to her as I laid my arm out and pulled her closer to me. "Mr. Bolton, would you like a drink?" I shook my head, "I'm good. Thank you though," I announced.

He walked to the next couple when Gabi turned her head on my bicep to look at me, "Why do you keep refusing drinks?" she asked with curiosity. "I've been taking some pain pills every now and then," I said with a shrug. "My shoulder is on fire but I am determined to enjoy my entire vacation with you and if I have to pop one every now and then – I won't drink with them." She lifted up to look at me closely, "Troy Bolton, you better not get addicted to pain pills."

A lazy smirk crossed my face, "I won't. I literally hate taking them but I will before we go to bed and sometimes in the middle of the afternoon. Hence, my afternoon naps most of the time. I don't want to take them but I want to have a good time with you." Her eyes looked at me, "Please, don't go down any rabbit hole." She whispered, "I love you, too much, for any of that." I kissed her forehead, "I know, baby, I know."

* * *

 _Monday, November 14_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Gabi's POV_

I fed a bite of my fish to Troy as he moaned with the taste, "This is fucking delicious. I sometimes wish I would have lived by an ocean my entire life." I laughed as I took another bite of my own dinner. We spent another day at the beach and a trip to Eduardo's Beach Shack. It was the best Acai Bowl that I have ever had in my entire life. I sent a picture to Logan and Makenli who loved them and they were insanely jealous.

"Can you believe we're almost done with our vacation?" I asked Troy grunted, "I don't want to go back to Kansas City if I'm being honest. Having to handle surgery, holidays, and just everything else that life is aiming towards me. This little bubble with you…that's the bubble I want to live in." I sent him a look, "With our kids?" I requested; Troy smiled as he thought about him. "Yea, they can join us after a while."

I shook my head with a smile, "You'd miss your girls too much," Troy nodded, "Did I tell you that Logan told me about a boy?" My eyes shot up to meet his, "No! When was this?" I asked him quickly, "During the World Series. She came and found me before one of my last starts and told me." I smirked from ear to ear, "I'm really proud of her. She told me that she was talking to somebody but that was about it. I didn't know she told you."

"Yea, she was just being honest and happy. I told her that I only want to see her happy and that I trust her until she makes me lose her trust." I reached across and squeezed his forearm, "You're an amazing dad, I know you have a lot of doubts about taking over but you're amazing. You do it right by those girls and you don't block them for living."

Troy went quiet for a minute and I knew his thoughts were racing rapidly in his brain. He looked up after a beat with a sigh, "What if I'm not as good as I seem right now?" he asked with nerves shooting through his eyes. "I want to do you right, the kids right, and just be the best dad but I am terrified that I am going to make a big mistake and lose their trust with me." Troy rambled for a few moments as he tried to sort through all of his thoughts.

"I had a great dad, you had a fantastic dad, I mean…how do I compare to them?"

"I don't know how you don't see it," I whispered, Troy looked right at me with confusion on his face, I wiped my mouth with the napkin as I cleared my throat. "The moment you became a dad, you loved so hard. You drop everything for them no matter what. You attend all the swim meets, you cheer at a volleyball game, support t-ball, watch dance recitals, and anything else those girls and Grey can drum-up." I touched his hand as he watched me. "You help them with homework, lecture them when they get a bad grade or do a poor job on an assignment, you don't spoil them and make them work hard for everything they want. You love them when they get hurt, you discipline them when they are bad, and you are such an amazing dad. I don't know how you don't know it."

He shifted in his chair uncomfortably, "I was a parent for like six months a year."

"Wrong." I said with a flat face, "You got up early with them even though you didn't fall asleep until after two in the morning just to spend time with them when we were on the road, you called them every morning before school when we weren't because that was the best time to talk to them, and you tried to be at everything. You are such an amazing Dad, Troy. So, fucking amazing. You balance it all and yes, it's going to be different being home for an entire year with zero breaks but that doesn't matter. You're still going to rock it. You'll adjust."

"You promise?" Troy asked I nodded, "I promise. If you struggle, just tell me. We'll figure it out together and let's not forget that I will be home every single day except for Saturday night." I joked with him. He smiled, "I'm proud of you, you know, that right?" Troy asked glancing at me. "Going back and doing this all again," I smiled, "I know how much you love me and how proud you are Troy. I am thankful for you supporting this. I know how much you just wanted to have a whole year together."

He looked down at his lap before he found my hand and kissed it softly, "We'll have our year eventually, for now, I am more than okay to watch you fly and support all of your dreams. It's your turn." A band began to play and a slow song came on as Troy smiled, "C'mon let's dance." I nodded as I stood up. Our fingers brushed together and I gripped him before he pulled me into his body. Our fingers locking together and our bodies brushing up to each other.

Our eyes connected as we slowly danced to the song as other couples joined us. He smiled as he watched me closely, "Thank you for being my wife," he whispered, I smiled as I tilted my head forward for a kiss. It was soft and sweet, "Thank you for doing life with me, Troy. This is something I love the most." He kissed my forehead while we just swayed to the music, the beach in the background, and the moon hanging overhead.

It was a memory I never wanted to forget. His warm touch on my body, his lips pressing into my hair, and the soft breeze against my skin. It was beautiful and worthy of every single memory. The laughs and smiles that we've shared this week, the reconnection that we have with each other, it is all amazing. This trip was important for our relationship and I was happy. Every single decision that brought us to right here was worth it.

I snuggled my head into his chest as he just held me close to him. He was right, these vacations brought a bubble of happiness between us that not many people could get between. We didn't take phone calls unless it was the kids and we didn't spend time on our phones. We just spent time with each other. "Can we promise to still do this every year?" I asked tilting my head back. Troy laughed, "Of course, this is my favorite week of the year most of the time."

He brushed his fingers over my lips before placing on more kiss there as the music stopped. "C'mon, beautiful, let's get the fuck outta here."

* * *

 _Tuesday, November 15_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Troy's POV_

Her squeal of laughter as the dust flew up into our face as I drove the ATV through the desert portion of Aruba caused my own smile to break out underneath my mask. We flew up and over a rock as we landed causing us both to laugh until the point, we almost pissed our pants. Our guide came to a stop as all of the ATVs came to a stop and Gabi couldn't stop giggling next to me. I took my foot off the break as we were at a natural pool that we had about thirty minutes to swim in.

She leaned over pulling off her dusty mask to reveal a very dirty face. I laughed looking at her and she reached forward and smudged her fingers across my eyebrows, "You have some dirt here," she teased. I raised my eyebrow, "Ditto." We both shared another laugh while we got out. I stripped off my t-shirt as I heard the guide talking about the natural hole as Gabi took off her tank-top and out of her shorts. My hands gripped her hips as there wasn't anything that could have made me regret doing this together this week.

I loved having her all to my fucking self.

I dropped a kiss to her head as we listened to our tour guide. We had been all over the island from the very first church, a few natural bridges, and now a natural hole. We had started at a zoo and it was so much fun to see the animals walking around. Gabi was all smiles today and my heart hummed with happiness. "I think we should bring the kids here one year," Gabi said as we began to climb down into the natural hole.

"Yea?" I questioned looking up to see her, "I think they would love this. Grey would think this is awesome." I smiled because she was right. Grey loved going fast – rollercoasters were one of his favorite things to do. An ATV through the desert? There wasn't much to not like. "The girls would love the beach and getting to snorkel. I think this is a good family destination." She said with a shrug. I nodded, "We'll see if we can make that happen in the future."

She sent me a smile as we were slowly climbing down into the hole when Gabi slipped, I gasped and reached for her but she slid anyways, "Gabs," I was quick to get to her but she was laughing on her butt where she had landed, my eyes raced over her body to find any injuries but she only had a few scraped knees. "I'm fine," she said with a laugh as a few other people turned our direction. "Clutz," I joked poking her with my foot.

Gabi tilted her head back and smirked, "I could push your ass into that pool." I raised an eyebrow towards her, "Could you?" she went to reach for my legs but I dove in the natural pool instead. I hit the water as it was warm and I laughed, "Gotcha," I joked yelling up towards her. She rolled her eyes but was quick to get in the water with me. "How are you doing?" she asked swimming around me. My eyes found hers as I sent her a questioning glance.

"With Gary and all of that." She specified. I sighed as I shrugged, "It hurts. It hurt after the World Series and during the parade. I could think of him wanting to talk to me on the phone after that win and I just…I don't know. It's weird. I miss him." She wrapped her legs around my waist and climbed onto my back as her head laid on my right shoulder. "I can't imagine," she whispered into my ear. I held onto her as I sighed, "I know, but I am doing okay. You and the kids were a God Sent during that time."

Her lips pressed to my wet skin and I wished we were the only two in this natural swimming hole. She climbed off my back as if she read my thoughts and a smile climbed onto her face while she came around to my front and took my hand. Our fingers laced together, "Can we go get the kids some gifts tonight before dinner and watch the sunset on the beach?" I smiled and nodded, "You know your wish is my command."

"Have we done everything you want?" she asked, I laughed, "Have we had sex?" I teased and she pushing my good shoulder with a laugh spilling from her mouth. "Troy," she scolded. "What? It was high on my list of things to do."

"Yea, and you barely let the plane get in the air," I smirked. "Your point? You act like you didn't like it." Gabi rolled her eyes but the smile tugged on the corner of her lips with her own happiness. "It has been a good, satisfying, week." She said with a shrug. I let out my own laugh, "You're saying the three orgasms last night were only satisfying?" her cheeks tinted red and I chuckled deeply as I kissed her again.

"We're hosting a friend party when we get back right? I felt like I haven't seen any of our friends and talked to them in so long." I said as we swam to the edge and sat down on a rock. "Yea, I think there is already one in the motions before your surgery on Wednesday," I grunted, it was only a week away basically until I was going under to repair my shoulder and I was not looking forward to it. It was going to be months of rehab and all I wanted to do was carry on as normal.

"We get back Thursday night and we have friends coming over on Saturday." She said, I looked at her and nodded my head as I couldn't wait to just spend time with my friends and talked. I was so glad they were able to make it to all of the final postseason events but I never got to actually spend time with them. It was exhausting.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" I looked over at her and smiled as the tour guide called us all to get out so we can head back. I lifted my body up, "I'm thinking about you a lot right now and how I can't wait to get dropped off at the hotel so I can kiss you senseless and then enjoy you for the rest of our days here." She laughed, "You are so in love," I laughed, "Are you just figuring this out?" she turned to wink as she began to climb back up.

"Nah, I found out when we were seventeen."

* * *

Gabi's POV

I let my hand run over the sand as there wasn't a cloud in the sky as the sun began to descend down into the ocean. The beach was quiet and I let my head rest back against Troy's chest as we were both just soaking in the moment. Letting the sun sparkle and change the sky into different colors as we watched in fascination. "I'm thinking next year we go to Barbados or somewhere like that. I like taking you to the beach." Troy said as he played with the ends of my hair.

"Yea?" I questioned back, Troy nodded, "Yea, you're so relaxed and happy and the sun on your body is like…a gift." I smiled as I let my eyes look up to see him, "I love you, thank you for this week." I told him. Troy kissed me softly before his eyes went back to the sun. It had been a week of memories that I would hold onto tightly. Our little conversations, all of the kissing, the sex, the adventures, and just the lazy days underneath of the sun were all exactly how I imagined this trip would go.

A bird flew overhead as I watched it for a moment before I settled back on the ocean. The gentle lap of the waves onto the beach with my husband's hands right on me. "If we could just pick up our entire lives, I'd move here," I told him.

"I'd come."

It didn't shock me, ever, with Troy Bolton when he would do absolutely everything for me. He loved me and wanted to move the oceans for me. It was the love I hoped all of our girls could find and the love that Grey could provide in the future. This was what everybody should experience and never settle for anything less.

Once the sun dipped below the ocean and the stars were twinkling, I felt a content sigh spill out of my throat, "C'mon," I said pulling my husband up and out of the sand. "I want to have sex with you." He chuckled, "I want to shower first. I'm covered in sand and we've done that before. It doesn't feel great." I laughed as I agreed but I wasn't covered in sand. I had the majority of the towel and his lap. I followed him up to our hotel room as he went for the shower and I went to discard most of my clothes.

My phone pinged and I reached over for it to see a notification from Troy on Instagram. I felt my heart get excited when I pulled it open to see a series of photos. The first was a video of us jumping into the ocean together off the boat, the next was the two of us laughing in the ocean together, and one of us holding hands on the beach, and the very last one was tonight with my back to the camera and the sun setting in front of me. They were all such beautiful pictures and I almost called out his name for him to send them to me.

My eyes went to the paragraph below as the tears were already welling in my eyes.

 _My Brie,_

 _I've already told you this, this week. This is my favorite week of the year. This week is just the two of us rekindling and finding all of our magic again. The laughs, smiles, and kisses underneath the sun this week were absolutely everything that I've been needing. To see your radiating happiness makes everything in my soul so happy. You're so beautiful that when anybody looks at these pictures, they don't see surrounding gorgeous Aruba but only you. You draw everybody's eyes in and I am so lucky that I get to claim you as mine. I can't wait to finish our week out sitting on the beach and eating more Acai bowls with you while we just enjoy our quiet time with each other. I can't wait to see where our future takes us, I love you baby._

"Good, this is exactly how I wanted that reaction." I laughed as I stood up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you so much," I whispered into his ear. He squeezed me back as I took in his clean smell. I found his lips and wrapped my legs around his towel-clad body. "You just wanted to get laid again," I teased. He chuckled, "Maybe." I rolled my eyes as I kissed him and memorized every single feature on his face. His blue eyes, his straight nose, and that beautiful smile that made my stomach drop with giddiness.

"I'm lucky to say your mine," I whispered to him. "If anybody is lucky, it's me that I landed the best guy out there." He shook his head but put me down onto the bed, "I already sent those pictures to your phone. Jason's wife, on the boat, took a handful of those without me even knowing. I'm glad she did." I agreed.

I agreed because it showed that I loved him without the cameras on me. It showed that we were in this forever. It showed that our love was stronger than anything else that could ever happen to us.

* * *

 **You guys. This was such a fun chapter to write! Just getting to have Troy and Gabi moments throughout the whole chapter was special! I do have some sad news to share though…There are only 6 chapters left. Prepare yourself. Soak in every new chapter because this story is wrapping up and I don't know what I am going to do with myself…personally. I've been writing this storyline since 2012. TWENTY TWELVE. It's going to be just as hard for me as it will be for you guys! So…I'm giving you a warning. Ha!**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews! Keep them coming! I love reading them all!**

 **Please REVIEW! (See above!)**

 **Next Update: August 18** **th**


	23. Life

Chapter 23 – Life

 _Saturday, November 19_ _th_ _, 2033_

 _Gabi's POV_

I took a sip of my wine as all of my best friends were surrounding me and I loved how much our group had grown over the years. Melissa, Alex, Becca, Mallory, Ellie, Britt, Lilly, Emerson, and Emily were all hanging around the fire pit with me as the kids were running back and forth as the guys were all upstairs on the deck drinking beers and laughing. "Gabi, Aruba looked like a dream." I grinned, "It was a dream. It was one of the best weeks and best vacations." I said.

"Would you go back?" Britt asked, "Absolutely. I told Troy we should take the kids." Emily smiled, "He seems to be floating on a whole different cloud this week. You must have made that man very happy during that week." I laughed, "It was a good week. Emily, how is Tucker?" a smile slipped onto her own face, "Good. He is finally sleeping through the night peacefully." Mallory and Ellie filled me in on the latest gossip from our yoga class that we tried to attend together.

Melissa and Alex were talking about their own retirement stories and how to navigate the next few months of readjusting into our new roles. Lilly and Emerson were in a deep discussion about something as I loved just being around everybody again. The kids were all happy and laughing from the basement as the fire warmed all of us. "Are you ready for his surgery on Wednesday?" Becca asked. I nodded, "I am ready to get it over with. It is starting to bother him more and more."

"Is Troy ready to get it over with?" I shook my head, "Nope. He wants nothing to do with it." The girls snickered, "Yea, not surprised. If it has nothing to do with his family then he wants nothing to do with it." I shrugged with a smile on my face. "I think he doesn't want me fussing over him. It's a conversation we need to have."

"Alex," Zach's voice carried over and Alex turned her head to face her husband. Her own smile battling on her face as she looked at him. Troy appeared behind and he sent me a wink. His fingers grabbing the wood. "We're going to throw downstairs for a bit," My eyes went straight to Troy. "Troy," I called out. He sent me that wide smile, "What? I can't throw for months after my surgery. I might as well do some now."

I rolled my eyes, "No complaining." I hollered. He laughed as he picked up his hat on his head and twisted it backward. Cody came bounding down the stairs with his catcher's mitt and Becca rolled her eyes. "You guys act like you're 17." Josh wasn't far behind with a bat in his hands and Casen had Maddox on his shoulders while Grey was running to catch up to Troy. "You might as well just take this to Swings. It's cold." I reminded Troy and he sent me a smile, "I didn't know I was starting backyard baseball."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. You did, too." He smirked, "Okay, maybe,"

I laughed, "It's fine, Gabs, us big kids can take care of ourselves and the kids have coats and hats on." I just rolled my eyes as I leaned in towards the fire. Logan came and plopped in front of me as I smiled, "Hey sweet girl,"

"Logan, how is school? Excited to be in high school next year?" Logan grinned, "Yea, I am. I'm nervous because I don't know what to expect switching to a private school but I'm excited." I squeezed her shoulders, "You're going to do great things." I reminded her. Audrey and Emerson joined the circle by their moms and it caused me a big smile to see all of us with our girls. Ellie and Mallory both caught my eye as we loved that our daughters were friends.

"Logan, Audrey was telling me about a boy?" Mallory asked as she leaned in closer. All of the eyes turned to Logan and her cheeks tinted red. "Yea, his name is Rhett. He goes to Diabetes Camp with me. We've mostly just been talking but we hung out last week and it was fun." A few sideways glances crossed the group towards me and I giggled, "How does Daddy Bolton feel about this?" Ellie asked I smiled as did Logan.

"My dad is pretty cool with it. He wants to meet Rhett but he just wants me to be open and honest with him about everything. I understand it." Eyes all were on me this time and I laughed, "Yes, I know. It is shocking to hear and I didn't even have to convince him of it. I just told him that the more we fought her on it, the less she was going to trust us and want to tell us things. I'd rather have open communication and open trust until she ruins it. She knows it." Logan leaned her head on my knee.

"Yea, he explained it all to me," Logan said with a shrug. "I think he'd rather just have me around."

"I didn't know Bolton had it in him," Alex said, I giggled, "You aren't wrong. I was just as speechless."

"I wouldn't want to be the first boy to break a heart though." Becca added, Logan laughed, "Nah. I think he just wants to be there for me. I think he could care less about boys who break my heart."

"Mom, do you think Dad will be like that?" Audrey asked Mallory snorted, "Doubtful. Good try though."

Logan got up and sat down in my lap as she leaned her head against my neck, "Why aren't you playing?" I questioned to the pick-up baseball game in the backyard. "I don't feel good." She muttered with her eyes closing. "I'm sorry. What's your blood sugar?" I asked her. She sighed before slipping out her phone and sliding it over to see a perfect blood sugar. I kissed her forehead and she didn't feel warm. "You feel okay. You might just be tired."

"Maybe."

I rubbed her arm as I finished off my glass of wine but somebody topped it off for me. I thanked them as I tilted my head back, Britt winked before walking and filling up more glasses. I knew I loved that girl. "Aunt Mal," I looked at Logan as she smiled, "Dad said in an interview that mom broke up with him before she went to college. Was she a wild partier when she got to NYU?" Logan asked, both Mallory and Ellie laughed so hard they were almost crying from her statement.

"I have never seen your mom so depressed in my life." Ellie spoke, yet Mallory cringed, "Okay…maybe not." Mallory said I shot lasers to both of them with that comment. "There was another time?" Logan asked this time Mallory and Alex sighed, "Yea, there was another time."

"Mom, why did you break up with dad if you loved him so much that you were depressed?" Logan questioned Mallory and Ellie giggled to themselves. I rolled my eyes as I cleared my throat, "Mostly because I was scared. My dad had done a lot of traveling and I did a lot of moving and I just didn't want that for my life. I didn't want that for me or my kids either. It terrified me. I had seen what baseball can do to a family. I wasn't sure I was ready to do it to myself."

"So, you did it to protect yourself?" I nodded, "I also do not regret that time. It was good for both of us. We got to learn who we were outside of high school and we knew that we didn't want to be with anybody but each other. It worked out."

"Only because your dad basically stalked her on campus and made her change her mind," Ellie said pointing her wine glass at me. Logan laughed, "He did that?"

"He did not stalk," I proclaimed, "He ran into you on campus."

I just laughed because I couldn't defend it. "What was the other time?" I cleared my throat, "It was just a rough spot in our marriage. I think we've talked about it before." Logan just nodded, "I'm glad you and Dad worked it out. You guys are perfect for each other." I giggled, "Your dad and I have to work hard at our marriage. We might be good for each other but we also have to put work in. Everybody will have a hard time. Don't think all parts of a relationship are butterflies and rainbows."

"She's not wrong," Melissa said, "Uncle Josh and I had our own share of problems in our marriage. You don't always get to see everything that happens with your parents. It's good that you don't know how hard marriage is because your parents protected you from any of the things they did fight about." I rolled my eyes, "I promise. Your dad and I fought enough." The group laughed, "It's good for you to also know that love isn't easy. If it was easy everybody would do it."

Logan smiled as her eyes drifted to the baseball game where Troy was chasing down Ben. I smiled as we watched, "I'm just glad I have a good example as to how a boy should treat their girl." I felt my chest compression with emotion as I kissed her temple. "That's all I want for you, baby." She hugged my neck and I hugged her right back.

* * *

Troy's POV

I leaned back on the counter as I tipped my beer back with Josh, Zach, Casen, and Cody surrounding. Most of everybody had gone home besides these four. Becca took the kids back in her car because they all had somewhere to be tomorrow morning, Alex and Britt were still here handing out with Gabi while Josh was hoping back into a car with Cody. "You ready for this surgery man?" I shook my head, "Nope. Not at all." I said with a sigh.

"I don't want to go through all the rehab and just trying to get back to normal."

"At least you don't have to get back into pitching shape," Casen said as he slid onto my kitchen counter. I agreed, "That is nice. I just don't want to expect with everything else. It hurts like a bitch most of the days." Cody grimaced, "Are you going to want to help out with the team this spring?" Cody asked. I smirked, "Maybe. I have to see how my life is. Everybody is constantly asking what I am going to do and where I am going to do it and if I can do it and I honestly just don't know the answer to any of it."

"Gabi and you have a good time in Aruba?" Zach asked. I felt my grin widen, "Dude, it was probably one of my favorite vacations. It was just the two of us on the beach and damn the sex is still hotter than ever. I don't know if that's not supposed to be the case anymore but fuck. I can't get enough of her. Ever." Cody cackled out a laugh, "I think everybody in this room knows that." I rolled my eyes, "I just want to clarify for all of you that the trip was fantastic."

Cody clapped my back, "I bet it was. Is she going to need any help after the surgery?" I shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'll her know that you are wanting to help if she needs it. I believe our parents are coming to watch the kids after school."

"Are you staying in the hospital?"

"Nope, all outpatient."

A smile was exchanged between the group, "Hopefully you finally get some relief. You ready to be retired or are you still not feeling it yet?" I laughed at Zach's question, "I don't think it'll hit until I see everybody at Spring Training and I am not there."

"That's when it hit me," Josh said, he retired two years ago. "It was just strange that all of you were out there and doing your thing and I was here." He shrugged as Zach also nodded, "I mean, I was forced to retire via injury but yea, basically the same," I exhaled at all of the thoughts that rolled through my mind. "I think the kids will keep me busy and Gabi will keep me busy plus my job with the Royals…" the group of guys laughed.

Josh was a hitting instructor now for local kids to come and use to help advance their hitting – all of it done at Swing's.

Zach was a head coach for a Swings team and helped around with Lance a lot more now that Gary wasn't with us. It gave him room to be a dad but to also have baseball in his life.

"Casen, what are your plans?" I asked he laughed, "I am going to be a dad for a while."

I tipped my beer in his directions, "The best job possible."

* * *

 _Wednesday, November 23_ _rd_ _, 2033_

 _Gabi's POV_

"Mom, please," Logan begged behind me. I shook my head as I stuffed things into a backpack. "No, Logan. You are not going to sit at the hospital all day today. You need to go to school. You've missed more than enough." Logan let out a long groan from behind me in protest. "Logan, your dad's surgery isn't even until noon. It's almost a three-hour surgery and then he has to go to recovery and then we can see him. It'll be a long day and we'll be home tonight."

"Mom, but I want to be there."

"Sorry, Lo. I need you at school and home with the kiddos after school. Papi will be here and he will need help." Logan looked out the windows and sighed. She was in a pair of leggings with a long t-shirt as she was really hoping that I would allow her to come with us. "I promise, I will send you updates. Okay?" she nodded as she went stomping back up the stairs. I rolled my eyes as a pair of arms snaked around my waist.

His lips landed on my neck.

"Grey and the girls are up and dressed. Grey complained the entire time but I don't think you're surprised." I laughed as I tilted closer to him, "Yea, the typical morning. He is out of bed though?" I questioned, "Dressed and ready." I nodded as I finished packing my bag and then surveyed to make sure all of the kids had everything they would need. Lunches were packed, papers were signed, and my dad would be here to help with anything tonight.

"I say once all of these kids are gone…" he didn't have to finish the sentence, I just smiled before turning my head to kiss him. "You read my thoughts." He smirked from ear to ear before he kissed me again and then disappeared to help get the show on the road. I put all of the breakfast out while the kids stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen. All of them always grumpy in the morning. It was my least favorite time with them.

All of our kids were ones to sleep in but mostly because of baseball. They had to completely readjust to the new schedule. "Good morning," I said taking a sip of my coffee. I was greeted with grunts and disapproval for the early morning hour. I shook my head with a smile as I heard the car out front honk, "Logan, your ride is here. I'll text you. I promise." I said giving her lunch and breakfast to go. My lips meeting her cheek.

"Fine," I shook my head as I turned her over to Troy, "Good luck, Daddy." He smiled before kissing her cheek, "Don't give your mom too much grief. It isn't fun to be waiting around." Logan just smiled before heading out to meet her carpool. I looked at my last three as Addy and Grey were perking up and joking around with each other. "Mom, Grey said he got 100% on his spelling test," Addy asked, I laughed, "He did."

"Did not!"

Grey smiled wide, "I studied hard!" he argued.

"He did. I worked with him." Troy said sitting down next to Makenli who was still quiet. "I like to spell. Especially when dad makes it fun." I smiled shaking my head. Grey loved school just as much as he loved baseball. Yet, I knew what he would choose any day of the week. I just wanted my kids happy. "Mickey, are you going to talk today or just pout into your cereal?" she threw a look to Troy and he got wide-eyed and hid his chuckle into a cough.

"Dad, what are they going to do to you?" Grey asked Troy smiled as he leaned back in the breakfast nook, "They are going to cut open my shoulder and fix just about everything that is wrong with it." Troy said with a shrug. "I have a lot of different tears and such."

"How do they do that?"

Troy gave him a smile at his curiosity, "They have a lot of tools. They will take a camera to look all around and then fix what they need to fix. It'll take a little while but I will be home tonight." Grey let out a long sigh of relief and nodded, "Good. I don't want you to stay in the hospital." I smiled watching Grey as I looked at the clock. "Hurry up, Dad is going to take you to school since he can't for a while." The girls giggled getting up and moving away to grab their things.

Grey slowly got up but when he did, he latched his arms around Troy's neck and squeezed him. "Love you, dad, I hope you can still play catch with me when you're done." Troy squeezed his eyes closed and breathed in, "I hope so too buddy," Grey pulled away, "Love you, Grey."

He smiled before putting his dishes in the sink and then running to finish getting ready. Troy rubbed his face and I went over to kiss the top of his head, "I don't want to let him down," Troy whispered and I gently squeezed his bicep. "You'll play catch with him, again. You might not be throwing 95 to him but…you'll play catch." Troy gave me a partial smile before getting up and slipping on his tennis shoes. "I am going to go take the kids. You better be naked when I get back." I laughed as I kissed him.

* * *

I flipped the magazine over and I sighed because I was bored. It had been almost three hours since they took Troy back to the OR and I was getting bored and antsy. He should be done at any time and I was tired. I wanted to see my husband. He was nervous the entire time we were waiting because I think he was terrified this was going to never allow him to throw a ball again. Dr. Ryan was very upfront with him and said throwing with his son would probably still be a probability.

Being an elite pitcher in the MLB? Probably not.

Troy breathed a little easier with those words. His mom and dad were sitting in the waiting room with me just for moral support. They didn't want me to be alone all day. I was appreciative of the support because the small talk was nice. They were hosting Thanksgiving for our family and my own family at our house. Troy was going to be on pain killers still and it was going to be easier if they all came to our place.

"Do you have your Christmas shopping done?" Lucille asked me, I nodded, "Yup. I have most of it done. The kids are basically just getting things that go to Europe. Suitcases, some new clothes, and different activities for the plane. Then the very last thing they will each open in a different city that we are going, too." A smile bloomed on Lucille's face, "They will all love it." I nodded in agreement, "I think they will, too. It also made Christmas shopping a lot easier."

My eyes went to the board and I found Troy's number as he was still in the operating room. It made my stomach twist nervously that something was wrong. He was to start physical therapy on Friday with the Royals staff. It was nice that they were allowing that to continue.

I inhaled when the doors opened and Dr. Ryan stepped through in a fresh pair of scrubs. "Gabi," he said with a smile. I stood up as I walked over as he entered the little room off to the side. He shut the door as he had me take a seat. "I don't know if I have ever seen such a damaged shoulder before like that and to see what he was doing three weeks ago." He sat down in front of me and he leaned forward. I felt my stomach twist with the news. "We had to do a lot of repairs. His rotator cuff and his labrum were both damaged. I'm not sure if this will be his last surgery either. He may need more in the future depending on how recovery goes."

"What does this mean?"

"It means, I am glad that he decided he wasn't going to play next season because he would never play again. Not after seeing the damage in his shoulder." I exhaled a shaky breath, "Will he be able to use it enough to play catch with Grey?"

Dr. Ryan smiled, "With proper physical therapy and his promise to not light up a radar gun? Probably. It'll take a while though. I am not sure how he pitched through it, Gabi. He must have been in a lot of pain a lot of the time." I felt my entire body tense up, "How much was he lying?"

"Probably more than any of us realized. That makes me worried about how much pain he was in that night. It must have been too much." I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. "He should be coming out of it. We'll get him some medication, some food, and out the door." I nodded, "When can I see him?" I questioned. Dr. Ryan gave me a smile, "C'mon, I'll take you to him now. He could probably use a smiling face."

I gave Dr. Ryan a smile as he took me back towards where Troy was resting. I crossed my arms over my chest as we walked through the halls where I heard a lot of beeping and talking. Once we got to the recovery portion, Dr. Ryan pulled the curtain to reveal my husband. His eyes were shut and he wasn't in any sort of peaceful sleep. His mouth was twitching and he turned his head over again as you could tell he was in pain. "He'll battle pain for a while. You have to make sure he takes the pain medication, Gabi. He'll try to resist because that's who he is but his life will be better if he just takes it for the next week." I agreed as I went over to his right side and let my fingers slip into his fingers.

His nurse gave me a smile as I sat down on the chair next to his bed. I brought his large hand up to my mouth to place a gentle kiss, he stirred but a moan of pain left his lips and my gut twisted. "Fuck," the swear left his mouth and I reached up to touch his face. "Troy," I whispered into the air and he turned his head to look at me. "You're here," I smiled and nodded, "I'm here." His eyes fluttered between open and shut for the next several seconds and then he released a long sigh.

"My shoulder hurts like a bitch," he whispered. His eyes trying to open but they were too tired to remain opened. "I bet. How long has it hurt like a bitch?" I asked him back, he didn't say anything but those eyes opened to reveal that stormy gray. "A while." I reached forward to kiss his forehead. "I'm so sorry," he fought a smile but he slipped back into a sleepy state. I let my lips linger on his forehead for another moment before I took a seat.

I pulled my phone out to update the kids. I sent a simple text that he was out of surgery and we would be home later this evening. I tucked my phone away as I watched the nurse try and get Troy to open his eyes and eat some graham crackers. "Mr. Bolton," she persuaded, "Troy," I nudged him and he opened his eyes, "I'm so sleepy," he muttered. I couldn't stop my smile, "I know, but you need to eat and take some more painkillers."

He shook his head.

"Troy," I warned softly, "You get a pass for a week to take some drugs. Please. I don't want to see you in any more pain." He opened his eyes and his eyes looked right at me. He only nodded before he took the crackers and ate both of them fairly easily. He closed his eyes again as I surveyed his hefty brace on his arm. He was going to hate it for a while, that was for damn sure. The nurse passed him the drugs and he swallowed both pills before letting his eyes shut again.

"Troy, we're going to get you dressed," his nurse stated and he twitched and shook his head, "No way. There is no way you're getting a shirt on me right now." The nurse pushed something through his IV and Troy's eyes got heavy, again. "Mrs. Bolton, do you want to watch to help him get dressed in the next few days?" I nodded as I stood up as if I helped it might help the process. They pulled off Troy's gown and he hissed with a minor movement of his shoulder.

The nurse took the brace off and he just squeezed his eyes closed. My stomach hollowed out and I just breathed out heavily as the nurse showed me the proper way to get a shirt on him. We had to do his bad arm first and with any minor movement, he was hissing in pain. I held back my own tears as we got it over his head and down his other arm. Once we were done, he was breathing heavy and the nurse was pushing more shit through his IV.

I brushed my fingers through his hair and he leaned into my touch. "This shit sucks," he whispered, his voice drowsy. I sighed, "I know."

* * *

 _Thursday, November 24_ _th_ _, 2033_

Gabi's POV

I quietly went downstairs to start a pot of coffee. Logan was laying on the couch watching the Thanksgiving Day parade with Grey playing with a bunch of toy cars on the floor in front of her. "Good morning," I said as I kissed the top of Logan's head and Grey shot his head up to look at me with a big smile on his face. "Hi mom!" I smiled as I kissed his head before going back to the kitchen. I made a pot of coffee as I poured myself a cup with a splash of almond milk.

Lucille and Jack said they were going to be over right around now to start the turkey and get everything ready. I was in charge of Troy and making sure he stayed on top of his pain meds and didn't do too much today. It was a hard night last night but he managed and was currently sleeping right now. I suspected today was going to be rough but not as bad as yesterday. I cleaned up the kitchen quietly while I watched Grey and Logan interact on the couch.

She was telling him about a character float that wasn't nearly as popular when he was little as it was for her. He giggled at something she said my chest warmed with happiness. I loved watching my kids interact and play with each other. They were my entire life and I loved watching them grow and succeed into people. A knock came at the door and I quickly went over to open it as Jack gave me a smiling face. "Hey! Happy Thanksgiving," I called and he nodded as he carried the turkey through the house.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Lucille said throwing her arms around my neck. "I am so excited to cook for everybody!" I smiled and thanked her as she walked by. Grey went running to the kitchen to look at the turkey. "How is Troy?" Jack asked. I nodded, "Good. He's still sleeping but he had pain killers around 5 am. He needs more soon." I told them. Jack nodded, "He'll probably come downstairs the next time around. I just hope he has more of an appetite. He struggled to eat anything yesterday." Lucille gave me a reassuring smile as I started to help them get everything they needed in the kitchen.

Grey was on the counter as he helped Jack with the food when Addy came strolling into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. "Good morning, Addy Bear," she smiled up at me as I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. She then went over to Lucille and she started peering over to what she was getting ready to cook. "Is Mac awake?" I asked her.

Addy nodded, "She went to see dad."

I nodded as I pushed away from the counter and went upstairs to make sure everything was okay. Troy had flipped sides so that his left shoulder was on the outside of the bed. It helped that I didn't have to worry too much about where I was laying and if he did want me closer to him. I pushed open the door as Troy had his eyes open and Makenli was sitting on the other side of the bed giggling about something. I leaned into the door as I watched the two of them interact.

A lazy smiled crawled onto Troy's face as he looked at his daughter. They had a special relationship. I wasn't sure why or how it happened but Makenli was Troy's girl through and through. I wasn't sure if it stemmed from the special nickname or if her connection was just stronger with Troy. Troy loved all his girls the same but Makenli was his girl. "Does it hurt?" she whispered to him. Troy sighed and nodded, "A little bit. I keep taking pain killers so I don't feel it as much."

Makenli nodded in understanding as she looked at his brace, "Is this going to make you better?" she asked. Troy nodded, "Yea, it will. It might take a while for everything to be normal but yes, it'll be better than it was." Troy provided a good answer for her. I still hadn't told him what Dr. Ryan had mentioned to me yesterday. I planned on it but I wasn't rushing the conversation. "I think Grandma and Grandpa are downstairs."

Troy nodded, "They are helping cook Thanksgiving dinner since I'm stuck in bed for most of the day." Makenli frowned, "Are you going to watch football?" Troy couldn't resist the grin that climbed onto his face. "Of course not. It's my favorite tradition." Makenli let her smile of relief wash over her face as she laid back on the bed next to Troy when Troy let his blue eyes wander from her and land on me. A big smile took over his face, "Brie,"

Makenli looked up and she smiled, "Hi mommy," I smiled as I went over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Good morning sweet girl," she smiled but curled into Troy's side. "How are you feeling?" I asked him as our eyes connected. He gave a side smile, "I'm alright, I probably need to ice it." I agreed as I stood up. I went over to the ice machine they provided us and began to pick it up when I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist.

I turned my attention to him and he gave me a soft smile, "I need my good morning kiss first," I laughed as I leaned over to kiss him. "Ew, daddy," I laughed against his mouth before I pulled back and away from him. He reached up with his right hand to keep me in place, "I love you," I kissed his cheek, "I love you, too."

Troy let go as he then pushed the covers back, "Hey," I protested and he shook his head, "No, ma'am, I am going downstairs and enjoying Thanksgiving with my family. I'll rest on the couch," I only sighed because it wasn't worth the fight. I just nodded as he got up and Makenli walked with him down the hallway. He was still in the same shirt as yesterday but I didn't have the heart to change shirts. He was in so much pain yesterday.

I sighed as I followed them and went down the hallway with the ice bucket. I heard the doors open again and the cries for Uncle Luke run through the house. I filled up the ice before finding Troy laughing on the couch. I smiled as I helped him get the ice situated before I pulled back. "I'm going to get ready, don't do anything stupid." He grinned, "Me?" I just shook my head with a growing smile. I started to get away but I knew I needed to tell him before everything got crazy.

"I never told you what Dr. Ryan told me yesterday," I said quietly as I sat on the coffee table for a moment. Troy looked at me, "He never has seen a shoulder that damaged before, Troy. He told me that he was glad that you made the decision to step away because you wouldn't have been able to go back. He said there was no way you could regain all of that function back. You can't throw hard anymore." He frowned deeply and I touched his knee.

"You will be able to play with Grey but you can't light up a radar gun. He isn't even sure if you are done with surgeries," Troy turned his head away from me, "But, Babe, you will get to play catch with your son. You'll lead a normal life. You already said good-bye…this just made it final. What I am more upset about is that you were in that much pain for that many months without uttering a word to me half of the time."

Troy shrugged his shoulder, "I was finishing the season." I just shook my head with a tiny smile, "I know."

* * *

Troy's POV

The house was full of family and it couldn't get much better than this. Alex and Kylie were here with Lilly and Cameron around the table with their significant others. My parents plus Emily and Luke with Finn and Emerson.

Our kids were scattered around the table with their favorite people as they were brain-storming for their perfect thing to be thankful for. My beautiful wife was on the other side of me as this was the perfect way to spend Thanksgiving. With all of the people we loved. It sucked that I was in a shit ton of pain and I was exhausted but I wouldn't have done anything differently. Tucker and Sterling were both flanked on either side of Emily and it felt good.

All of this felt good.

"Alright, who's ready to start?" Kylie asked Grey's hand shot in the air, "Oh I want to start!" the table laughed and nodded towards him, "I am thankful for all of my friends at school and mom and dad plus baseball. Oh, and that Dad won the World Series again." I smiled, "It was a good year, wasn't its buddy?" Grey nodded his head up and down before looking at his plate praying that he could dive in. "I'm thankful for all of the time I have gotten to spend with my grandkids this year and with my children," Alex said. "It was a very blessed year and I am excited to see where this next year will take us."

Kylie smiled, "I am thankful for all the opportunities that have been given to my family. Lilly with her amazing student teaching teacher, Cameron and getting his internship with a local sports team, and Gabi for going back to the booth. Troy winning the World Series. You all have something to be so thankful for this year. I am so happy to be your parents." Gabi reached over and squeezed her mom's hand and I smiled watching the interaction.

I knew that would be Gabi one day. One day Gabi would be watching our kids branch off and doing what they love the most. Logan, I wasn't sure what was in her future. She loved just a little bit of everything but I could see her being a helper. A nurse, a doctor, or anything under that umbrella. She was going to do big things in helping people because that's who she was. Adalyn would probably be a teacher. The quiet and studious girl.

Makenli was on the path for doing the unexpected. I wasn't sure what was up her sleeve. She wasn't that big into school but she did a well enough job. She was a free spirit who loved to play sports. Grey, he was going to be involved with baseball in some capacity. I wasn't sure it was something I wanted for him but he fell in love. I blame it on the fact that he was constantly at a baseball field and picked up a ball before he could walk.

He was ate up with the sport and I wasn't sure if he would be a pro but he was going to do something. Be a coach, be a scout, be something. Maybe he would follow his mom's footsteps and become an announcer. That would be pretty fucking cool.

"I am grateful for all of these opportunities that I am getting with my student teaching." Lilly said with a wide smile and a wink over towards Dean, "I am thankful for Lindsay for kicking me into shape and for pushing me to be a better person," Lindsay blushed while we skipped over Sterling and Tucker before landing on my sister. "I am super thankful for Finn and our boys. We are so blessed with such an amazing family."

"I don't think I have anything to add to that," Finn said with a quiet laugh. My mom was next as she smiled, "I am blessed to have watched my sons achieve a lot this year, to watch my daughter be such an amazing mother. My grandkids who constantly keep me on my toes," a giggle went through the room as Lucille smiled. Jack nodded, "There really isn't anything else to add to that. It's all about family. That's what I am thankful for."

Luke was next and he threw a big grin over to Emerson, "I'm thankful for her." He said with those big doe eyes that I remember showing to my family all those years ago. Emerson's cheeks heated red, "I am thankful for this big family that accepted me into their lives. It's been a while since I've sat around a table and said what I am thankful for with a lot of people that love." The table all had upturned smiles as it came back to Logan.

"I am thankful that mom is going back to work with a job that she is excited for and that dad is staying home for a bit. It's going to be weird for a while but I think a lot of fun." Gabi and I shared a look as I felt my chest warm. I was happy that my kids wanted me here. It made everything inside of me swirl with happiness. Makenli was next, "I'm thankful that dad's surgery went good yesterday and that he is going to be better."

"Thanks, Mickey," I said with a smile.

Addy grinned, "I am thankful for all of the books that I was able to read this year and for all of the opportunities that I get to do with mom and dad." Addy looked over at us and she looked as if she wanted to say more but she held back before giving us a smile. Gabi went to speak but Addy blurted out the rest of her, "I'm thankful for mom and dad and for helping me when I don't feel right." My heart cracked with the statement and I reached over with my right hand and squeezed her shoulder. "We love you, Ad."

She smiled as I saw the tears but she blinked them away as Gabi reached over and hugged her tightly. "I love you, sweet girl." I could hear the whispers and my eyes diverted down. Gabi cleared her throat, "I am thankful for my big ol' family. I know we all keep saying it but it's worth saying. I love being with my kids, I love getting to be with my husband more now, and I can't wait to see what happens this year. It has the potential to be really different but I think it's going to be good."

It was my turn and I cleared my throat as I smiled a weak smile, "I could go on for days about what I am thankful for but I'll try to keep it short," I said as I leaned forward, "I am thankful for my kids. They make me laugh and learn something new every day. Just their simple smiles and calling out to me. It makes me happy and I feel it. I am thankful for all of the family sitting here who supported me no matter what the past several years and especially this past year. I will never not be thankful for all of that. I am thankful that my surgery went well yesterday, and lastly, I'm thankful for this pretty girl." My eyes shifted to her as she gave me a warm smile.

"She's been with me for so long now and I couldn't imagine life without her. Thank you for all your help and for being such an amazing mother and wife. I don't know where I would be in this world without you." She squeezed my knee and we all said a prayer before we dug into our dinner. Yes, we all had so much to be thankful for this year and I really couldn't wait to see what was next in our lives.

* * *

 _Friday, December 23_ _rd_ _, 2033_

 _Gabi's POV_

The past month of our lives has been a complete whirlwind of school, Christmas shopping, and Troy spending a lot of time rehabbing that shoulder. He was still in the brace but he was making progress and wasn't in that much pain anymore. It was a relief for me because he was getting back to himself. He was spending more time at Swing's and helping around the office.

I have been doing a lot of work with Fox Sports about my Spring Training schedule. The kids were all upstairs and running around as we were going to do Christmas with Troy's family tonight. My family tomorrow night. And it was a big dinner with just family on Christmas. It was similar to our Thanksgiving dinner but it allowed for other people to go to other Christmas events for other significant others. Our friends did a gift exchange a week ago with all of the kids and it was a great success.

Mallory and Ellie had spent the last few weeks over here helping with whatever as well.

Troy came around the corner with a smile on his face as he found me at the kitchen table. "Hey baby," he circled his arms around my waist and nibbled on my ear. "You miss me?" I questioned as I rubbed up against his ass. He groaned, "Yea, I do. A month is too long." I giggled because we were told to refrain from sexual activity for a couple of weeks which was slowly killing Troy Bolton. I turned around as I looped my arms around his neck.

"Maybe tonight?" I asked him and he smiled at those words, "I'll hold you to that promise." I shook my head but kissed him anyways. Our lips found each other in a deep kiss and he grunted because he couldn't move his left arm. I giggled against his grip with his right hand that was becoming pretty dominant. He was determined to do almost everything on his own. He only ever wanted me to do something if it had sexual ties behind it.

A shower namely.

"I have to run to Swings to help with an afternoon throwing session." I sent back a few raised eyebrows as he smiled, "I promise. I'm not touching a ball. I might learn to throw right-handed though." I laughed at him as I kissed him square on the mouth. "Just don't forget that your parents Christmas is tonight." Troy nodded up and down, "I know. I will be there at 6. Like promised." I kissed him one more time before he grabbed his car keys.

"Dad! Can I go with you?" Grey asked flying down the stairs, "Me, too!" Makenli was right behind and Troy nodded, "Yea, c'mon," he looked over at me and I nodded before I went back to finishing the pile of presents in front of me. "Mom, can I help?" Addy appeared and I smiled, "Sure thing."

I showed her how to measure the paper and wrap the gifts like I did every single Christmas with her. She loved to wrap presents and loved to help pick them out as well. She was going to be my gift-giver. She started to work next to me as we both began to tackle the large pile for all of Emily's kids.

"Mom,"

"Yes?"

She hesitated for a minute but looked over at me, "How much are you going to be gone this spring?" she asked with a tilt of her head. I gave her a tiny smile, "Not too much but a little bit. I'll spend a week in Arizona, another week in Florida, and then I have to do one more week broadcasting a few games." I said and she nodded her head slowly as she sighed. "Will we get to join you for Spring Break?" she asked.

I smiled, "We'll be together for Spring Break." I was very excited to give them their big present Christmas morning. They were all going to be excited and I was excited to go on the journey with them. It was going to be a fun-filled adventure and I couldn't wait to just spend ten days with my family. Troy and I already vowed to not have cell phone service during the days. We were just going to connect to Wi-Fi at the house to spend all of the undivided attention with our kids.

"Will we get to go to Florida for Spring Break?" she asked while taping together another wrapping present. I couldn't resist the smile, "Maybe. I haven't looked exactly." She sighed, "Mom, you should really look." I giggled, "I know, Addy. How are you feeling?" I asked her. Adalyn didn't talk for a few moments as if she was debating on how to answer the question. "I'm okay. I'm happy that we're in a routine again and that we aren't constantly traveling and going places."

"I know. It was hard for a while. Is everything at school okay?" I asked her. She shrugged, "I like my friends but Makenli doesn't care about school half the time. The teachers will ask me why she hasn't done this or that and I just shrug my shoulders because I don't know." I frowned, they were in second grade, why in the world were the teachers asking this from Adalyn, "Mak only wants to play outside or go to PE class."

I sighed, "I'm sorry, sweet girl, I don't know why your teachers are asking you any of this. I will talk to them, okay?"

"Why doesn't she care?" Addy asked I shrugged, "I don't know. She has never been one to sit still very long and I think that's just part of it. She wants to be with her friends and play. You two might be identical twins but you have very different personalities. It's okay that you don't like and do the same things."

"I think our teachers expect us to be the same."

"I think they do, too." I paused as I tilted her chin back to look into those brown eyes, "You do not ever have to be the same as your sister. You are more than capable of being just who you are, Addy. You're perfect and beautiful how you are. Don't ever change because people think you need to be like your sister. I'll tell her the same thing. She doesn't have to be you and your dad and I don't expect you to be like each other."

She gave me a smile and hugged me tightly, "I love you." She whispered I kissed the top of her head, "I love you, too."

* * *

 _Saturday, December 24_ _th_ _, 2033_

Troy's POV

I watched the kids all run around the front yard sprinkling reindeer food across it. I smiled watching them as I leaned in the doorway as their giggles carried all the way back to the house. They had already opened their Christmas eve boxes that were full of PJs, reindeer food, hot chocolate with marshmallows, and three of them got a book to read before bed while the last one got the movie, we were all going to watch as a family.

Gabi snapped a picture of them on her phone before turning around with a content smile on her face. We had spent the last several nights with our family and it was good but I was glad for the next 24 hours that it was just our family. We would have a family dinner tomorrow at our house but not everybody showed up and it was relaxed. No presents. Just family. "I love this night," Gabi whispered as she leaned back against my chest.

I wrapped my right arm around her and buried my lips into her hair, "I do, too. It is one of my favorites. They all get along with each other and spend time together. It's a good night." My eyes traced Gabi's face in the dark night. Her smile softens, her eyes loving, and I couldn't get over how beautiful she was every single day. I laced our fingers together as Gabi called for the kids to start heading back as the cold wind whipped around us.

Turning to go back inside, I turned the fireplace on and put the movie in. Tonight, we were watching Elf. It was one of Grey's favorites along with Gabi. They both watched it last weekend and giggled the entire time together. I couldn't wait to hear it again tonight. Gabi brought all the kids in and helped take off the coats and hang them back up before they all came back into the living room to settle on the couches.

Their hot chocolate was waiting with just the right of marshmallows and an effective cooling period while they were outside. Cookies that they all cooked yesterday morning were sitting on a small plate and the others waiting for Santa. It was a cozy, warm, night in the house and I sat down as Gabi sat on my right side. A switch we both had to make since surgery. She typically always sat on my left side but that wouldn't change back for a while.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and I smiled pressing my lips into her forehead. "Thank you for all of this," she whispered. "For our kids, for our life, for all of it together. I couldn't imagine this night any other way." I smiled as I looked at our kids who were all snuggled together and laughing. I smiled, "I love it," I whispered back. I turned the movie on as the kids grew quiet to watch. "I love you," I told her after a few scenes and her eyes looked up into mine.

"I love you, too." She whispered.

There was nothing better than Christmas Eve in our house. The kids stayed up late. We got to listen to their stories and laughs and to be present. There was nothing else like it and I never wanted our nights to change.

* * *

Gabi's POV

 _Sunday, December 25_ _th_ _, 2033_

"It's CHRISTMAS!" Grey bounced on our bed as Troy let out a groan before throwing his arm over his eyes, "Grey, buddy," Troy begged, "It's too early."

"No, daddy, it's 6."

Troy grunted a response as I finally peeled my eyes open to see my little man with a beaming smile on his face and sleep in his eyes. "Did you go see if Santa came?" his blue eyes grew wide and he bounced off the bed and ran out the door. I giggled as I rolled over to grab onto my husband. "Too early,"

"No, it's not. C'mon. He is excited." I whispered. Troy pried open his eyes and I smiled at him. "I'll go make coffee." Troy just grunted again as I went to get up. He pulled on my arm and he gave me a smile, his hand wrapped behind my hand before pulling me to his mouth. "Merry Christmas, baby." I smiled against his lips before pressing one right back to him. I got up to go make the coffee as I heard the whispers of the three youngest.

"Where is Lolo?" I asked from the kitchen. The kids were all gathered around the tree, the lights shining on their faces from the tree, truly a moment that I wanted to remember forever. "She's going to the bathroom," Grey told me as he was buzzing around the tree with excitement. They had already organized their Santa presents and put them in correct piles. Troy came down the stairs and he let his eyes linger on our kids for a moment.

A smile growing on those lips as he then turned his attention to me. I held up a cup of coffee and he smiled, "Thank you," he told me. He kissed me softly and we went to the living room to sit down. "Alright, guys, get your mom her present." I frowned, Troy and I didn't do presents that much for each other anymore. The girls grew excited though and bounced to grab a box before bringing it over to me. Logan came down and she grinned, "Oh! We're starting with mom?" Troy nodded as she sat down next to me.

I began to peel the paper away and I pulled the box open. A gasp worked through my lips as I couldn't stop the tears. They had gone and done photos at some point together around Kansas City. All of our favorite spots that we did a lot of things together. Kauffman Stadium, their favorite park, our favorite restaurant, I giggled because they were so cute and showed all of their personalities. "You guys, these are amazing," I whispered.

"We figured you would love them. It's all of your favorite people in all of our favorite spots." I smiled as I reached forward to grab as many of them into a hug as possible. They all giggled as I squeezed them and my heart was so full. "This was all of their ideas," Troy clarified and I smiled, "I love it. Thank you,"

"Oh! And before you go back to work, we have a mommy and me session for all of us!" I bit on my lip to stop the tears as Troy kissed my temple. "Thank you," I told each of them. Grey and Makenli worked on separating all of the presents. There wasn't many here but enough to make them excited. They slowly all began to go around and open each of their presents. Grey was always watching and the closest as everybody would open a box.

It was a lot of clothes, shoes, and different small activities that could be done on a plane. Logan got a cute crossbody purse and the little girls got small backpacks while Grey's frown kept getting deeper and deeper.

"Mom, what is all of this?" he asked with confusion as almost all of the presents have been open. I raised an eyebrow, "Do you hate it all? Should we take it all back?" his eyes grew in alarm, "No!" he cried, Troy chuckled next to me as I folded our hands together. "What could you use all of this stuff for?" I asked, Troy had tipped his phone up and was recording all of them from the table next to us. The girls gave me a confused look as Logan surveyed each item.

"A trip." She concluded.

I nodded, "A trip." I reached behind the couch to grab a small envelope for each of them. I handed all four of them one as they looked at each other. "Now…figure out were," I told them. They all began to rip into the envelope when Logan screeched first. I giggled as Troy smiled from ear to ear as he looked at his daughter.

"PARIS?!" Those blue eyes looked at us and Troy nodded as the other three began to slowly figure it out. "Wait…where is this?" Makenli held up the London Bridge's picture and Logan giggled louder, "Mak! That's in London!"

Logan got up and started to dance around the living room before she threw herself at Troy and I. "We're going to Paris and London?" she squeaked and Troy laughed with a nod. "We'll be going to London and Paris over Spring Break," Troy confirmed as Logan giggled with excitement as Addy and Makenli both were smiling. "That's really cool. We've never been over there!"

"Right. It'll be a new experience for everybody." I said as I looked over at Grey, "Is there anything cool in those places?" Grey asked. I nodded, "A lot of cool things. They have a really big Farris wheel in London that we can ride." I explained in simple terms. He smiled, "And we get to spend a lot of time with each other. We'll all get to pick an activity like all of our other vacations." I reminded each of them and Logan was giggling, still.

"Excited, Logi?" I asked Troy smiled looking at her, "Yea, really, really, excited."

"Mommy, you said we were spending our spring break together! Why didn't you tell me?" I laughed at Addy's question, "Because it was a surprise."

Addy smiled, "I liked it. It's a lot cooler than Florida." I nodded in agreement. "Yea, it will be."

Troy squeezed my knee and I sent him a smile. I couldn't wait.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I wasn't home AT ALL this past weekend and my brother was moved down to his college and it was just a crazy, crazy week. School is getting ready to start back up and it's just a busy time! I hope you all loved the chapter! It was a lot of fun to write and getting to spend time with the Bolton family. Thank you for all of your patience! I really do appreciate it! If you don't see an update from me…always go check my profile! I try to leave a note if I am not going to update that day! It'll always have an updated date as well! So, you'll know!**

 **Thanks for the love!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Next Update: September 1** **st**


	24. Back to Work

Chapter 24 – Back to Work

 _Monday, February 6_ _th_ _, 2034_

 _Gabi's POV_

 _Los Angeles, California_

I strolled into the office with nerves blooming in my stomach. I was so excited for my very first day but terrified. I was nervous because I left yesterday morning and wouldn't be home for two weeks. I was spending a week going through meetings, training, and everything else that needed to be covered. Then I was off for my first week in Florida for an entire week. I was going to be home on my birthday though but my family didn't know that. I was flying home late Saturday night and got to spend the entire week of my birthday with my family. After that, I was going down to Arizona for a week before flying back to Florida for a few more days.

I don't think I realized how crazy February was going to be but it was going to be worth it. One month away from my family wasn't going to break me. It was going to give them time to get used to Troy in control of the house and I wasn't around to play both sides.

Troy was finally out of his brace and was slowly getting back to normal with the use of his left hand. He was sore for the longest of time but I think he was just happy to have use of his hand, again. I was so nervous to leave him and the kids for the very first time but he constantly reassured me that everything was going to be okay. That they were going to survive and I was only a flight away. None of that eased my anxiety though.

My heels tapped on the ground as I went for the elevator and rode up until I got to Fox Sports office. The secretary smiled at me as I got off the elevator, "Good morning, Mrs. Bolton. Anthony and Ethan are waiting for you in their office." I smiled thanking her as I walked towards Anthony's office and I felt eyes all on top of me. I wasn't a stranger to most people, especially with my husband, but it was strange to see so many eyes and whispers.

Making it to Anthony's door, I saw him smiling with Ethan on the other side. I felt my first authentic smile approach as I pushed open the door. "Good morning," I greeted. "Good morning," they both greeted in unison. I laughed, "I'm ready to get back to work." I told both of them and they grinned, "Good. We have some fun stuff today. Only one meeting and then some shooting for promotional ads." I nodded in understanding as they sent a brief schedule a few weeks ago.

"How was leaving the kids?" Ethan asked, "Hard but good. They have Troy and they are going to love having a dad around all the time."

"How is Troy handling not going back?" Anthony asked with a tip of his head, I cleared my throat, "I think it is just starting to hit. Typically, he is preparing for Spring Training and he never got his work-out list or how they wanted him to start prepping for the season. It was strange to him. I think being busy with the kids will be helpful though. This was probably the perfect time for me to go back to work." I joked. A knock came at the door and I turned my head to see Jenson. "Gabi, welcome back," he said with a nod.

I smiled, "Thank you," I responded. "I am really appreciative of this opportunity." Jenson let out a bark of a laugh, "Yea, I'm the lucky bastard who landed you. I know what everybody was offering you. I'm lucky you chose me." I tried to hide my growing smirk but it wasn't going to happen. "I'm glad you all think I am still relevant after seven years." All three guys smiled, "C'mon, let's go to the meeting."

We all walked down the hall into the meeting where I met the crew that I would be working with all year. Aaron Nola, Corey James, and Tyler Williams. I was going to be down on the field for this first year and there was already talks about one of the guys leaving the booth next year anyways. I was excited to be down on and around the field with the teams. It was going to be different and provide different opportunities.

"Gentleman, please, welcome Gabriella Montez," Jenson said as he sat down the folders. All three were former baseball players and were among the elite back in the day. Corey grinned from out past together, he was with the Royals for a short time period a while ago, "When they told me who they hired to replace Sara, I was ecstatic. I told them they snagged a good one." Corey squeezed me in a hug and I laughed, "Thank you, Corey. It's good to see you again."

"Aaron," he said introducing himself, "It's nice to meet you," I said as he faced off against Troy a few times but I never actually met him. "How is Troy?" he asked me. "He's doing great. He's finally seeing some progress in the rehab." Aaron sighed, "It was a crime to see him robbed so early." I agreed, "It was but I think it was also time for him. He was losing his interest in getting up and leaving us all the time." Aaron nodded in understanding, "That is a tough part of the job."

Tyler grinned as he was older and had been a broadcaster for some amount of time. We went to several conferences with each other and were generally in the same circle for quite some time. "I'm so glad you are returning," he said with a firm handshake, I nodded with my own smile, "I'm glad I was able to return. I was terrified that I was no longer going to be relevant."

"Never, you are a stunning woman who is very baseball knowledgeable with many different experiences that we can't provide viewers. Between your dad and your husband…you have quite the baseball background." I gave a smile, "I'm glad to be back and I cannot wait to get to work."

There was a chatter in the room as we all sat down and looked over the tentative schedule as of right now. My eyes flashing to all the different cities on Saturday night. I smiled just looking over all of them and knowing that so many great things were to come.

* * *

Troy's POV

"Makenli Rae, get out of bed," I said tugging on her feet and she grunted into her pillow. Addy was already up and ready but her sister wasn't even having it. Gabi left yesterday morning and I was already damn tired. I spent most of yesterday running the kids around to their destination and friends' houses. I grocery shopped for the entire week like she suggested and got the lunches ready while cooking dinner. I collapsed in bed and didn't even remember to call her as I had promised.

I woke up and apologized profusely this morning but realized I had woken her up as she was in LA and it was two hours earlier. I felt like a real dick in that moment but she laughed and we talked for twenty minutes before I had to start getting the kids up. "Dad, I just want to sleep." She muttered into her pillow.

"No," I said as I ripped off her blankets and threw down a dress which was about all she had time for at this point. I found a pair of shoes before leaving the room. I heard Logan leaving and I bid her a good-bye from the top of the stairs. How did Gabi make this look so easy? There haven't been many times where it's been just me and the four kids. Typically, somebody else is here or one of the kids is with Gabi if not multiple.

So, this is a change.

Going downstairs, I checked on the Addy who was finishing breakfast and Grey who was resting his forehead against the table. "You okay, buddy?" I asked as I put all of the lunches on the counter, he sighed heavily, "Yea, I just miss mom." I smiled, "I know, me, too." He giggled, "You and mommy are away from each other all the time." He pointed out and I laughed, "I know. It doesn't mean I like it very much. I'd much rather be with your mom."

Grey smiled, "Me, too."

Mickey finally came down the stairs and she grumbled into her breakfast that she definitely didn't want to eat. I brushed my hands down my shirt and I adjusted my hat. "Alright, guys, we're making it. I know this is all different but we can do it." All three kids gave me a blank look and I sighed, "Thanks for the vote of confidence." I muttered underneath my breath as I began to clean up the kitchen. The bus was going to be here in the next twenty minutes as I made sure all of their stuff was together before shoving them all outside with ten minutes to spare.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"What's for dinner tonight?" Addy asked, I shrugged, "Not sure. I'll figure it out while you're at school." Addy frowned, "Mom always knew what she was making that night. She'd tell me." I saw the anxiety begin to rise and I began to panic. "I think there is stuff in there for chicken and rice. Yea?" I questioned with hope of approval. She blinked, "Are you sure?" I nodded, "Yea, I am sure. Chicken and rice." I confirmed. I really had no clue but I needed her to be calm before she went to school.

"Okay."

Mickey gave me a look and I shot her a look right back. She smiled as they spotted the bus rolling down the street. They all went running to the spot with a few of the neighbor kids. I watched all of them get on the bus before retreating back inside. Gabi made this look damn easy and I still had two weeks by myself. I grunted; she was a saint. I was a dick. I never gave her enough credit for all of this. I poured another cup of coffee as I began to clean up after the tornado of the morning rolled through.

I made sure we did have everything for chicken and rice because I had a feeling if I changed it on Addy I was going to be dealing with a meltdown. I seriously had to talk to Gabi about finding more adequate help for all of us with her. I wanted to support her as best as possible but just the simplest things would throw her off. Breathing out, I closed off all the lights while grabbing my coffee and keys to go to Swings for a while with Josh and Zach.

My phone buzzed with a text and I picked it up.

 _Gabi: Don't forget that you're reading to Grey's class today_

I groaned out loud as I smacked my forehead. I definitely forgot.

* * *

 _Wednesday, February 8_ _th_ _, 2034_

 _Gabi's POV_

"How is it going?" I asked as I shuffled through a set of papers at my make-shift desk. Logan sighed from the other end of the phone. "Okay, Dad seems a bit…tired." She said with a laugh at the end and I laughed myself. "I know. I talked to him earlier today. He seems to be adjusting." I was giving him the benefit because I knew this week had already been quite the struggle for him. I wasn't sure he had ever been with the kids by himself for this long. I only ever took weekend trips with the girls.

It was good for him. Yet, I knew it was going to be struggling. It was hard and I had my fair share of hard moments. "Mom, he forgot to get Makenli from practice." She deadpanned and I giggled from the other end. "I forgot you, kids, a time or two. Give him some slack, Logi. He's never been in charge like this before." I reminded her gently as I had to remind Troy earlier that this was an adjustment for all. It wasn't always going to be like this because I was going to be home most of the time during the season.

February/March and October were going to be the hardest months on the family.

"I love him, mom. Trust me, I am helping but it's kind of crazy to see dad in charge." I giggled, "He's a good dad."

"He's the best dad," she clarified for me, "It's just…not the same." I sighed as I finished signing all the documents, "I know baby, I miss you." She sighed, "I miss you to mom, I can't wait to go to Europe together soon." I smiled, "Me, too. Maybe we can do another trip just the two of us sometimes." I proposed and she giggled, "I'd love that, mom."

"I'll work on time for both of us."

"Hey, mom,"

"What's up?"

"I love you," I smiled, "I love you, too."

She hung up the phone as I finished my work late before I pushed off the desk to leave. The LA sun was long gone as I walked down the street and found my Uber. It was a quiet ride back and when I got to the hotel I walked up to the room. I did miss the kids. I wasn't used to being away from them. I was, sadly, used to being away from Troy. It was something I've done before and I know how to handle. Being away from my kids? That was a whole other feeling.

I stripped out of my work clothes and pulled on a pair of shorts with a tank-top before I called Troy. I was hoping to at least talk to my three other kids that didn't have cell phones yet. The Facetime rang out and it was quickly picked up by a little boy with his father's eyes. "Mommy!" I smiled from ear to ear, "Hey buddy, how's it going?" I asked and he giggled, "Good. Daddy forgot Makenli at practice." He tattled and I giggled. "I know, baby." I heard Troy grunt in the background. "Stop tattling on me to your mom." Troy tossed out. Grey laughed, "Sorry, dad,"

I shook my head, "How is school?" I questioned. Grey grinned, "Good! Dad and I practiced my spelling words again. He said I'm getting really good at spelling." I smiled, "Do you want to spell a few for me?" I asked him. He grinned bigger and nodded as he ran off to get the flashcards that his teacher gave him. Troy's face popped up and I saw him instantly relax, "Hi Brie," I smiled, "Hey baby, how is it going besides forgetting Makenli at practice?"

Troy grunted again, "I didn't mean, too. The other three were all keeping me busy here and time just slipped." He stressed and I laughed, "Troy, I forgot a kid a time or two or ten." I said laughing, "They are just giving you a hard time because it was your first time." Troy frowned and he lifted his hat off his head before brushing his fingers through his hair and replacing it. "It's getting better. The routine is getting better."

"Dad! Quiz me!" Troy caught the flashcards that were thrown at him and he smiled, "Alright, buddy, only a few. You need to be getting ready for bed." Grey pouted but then nodded as Troy sat down across from him.

"Spell Be,"

"B-E" Grey said with a big smile, Troy smiled right back, "Good job, how about four like the number." Troy directed. I smiled watching Grey as he thought about it for a few moments before he slowly began to sound it out and then spell it. "F-O-" he paused and looked at Troy. "Remember, it's the number. Not the word." I felt tears fill my eyes watching the interaction. Watching my husband coach, him through a word that was hard to spell.

"U-R," Grey finally said and the proud grin that Troy displayed made my own heart skip a beat. They shared a high-five and Grey picked up the phone "Did you hear me, mommy? I did it!" I laughed, "You did. I'm really proud buddy, how about you go find Addy or Mac and send them my way while you get ready for bed?" I bargained and he nodded with a smile before taking off up the stairs. "See? You're doing just fine." Troy laughed and nodded with a smile, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you but…"

I smiled, "I miss you, too. It won't be that long before we're together again. Remember, this is the only bad part." Troy sighed, "I know. I am thankful for that." I smiled when I heard the footsteps of two girls. They were giggling and grabbed the phone from Troy. They were both talking a mile a minute about their days at school, Makenli brought up Troy forgetting her, and more objections from Troy. It all made me smile and it made me smile.

"Girls, it sounds like all of you are doing a great job." I said, "You girls better start getting ready for bed." I said after a few more conversations. "Mommy, when will you be home?" Addy asked. I hesitated but smiled, "A few days after my birthday." I reminded her. "I have to go to Florida next week and then I have to go to Arizona before I get to come home. After all of my travels, we'll all be going to Europe together."

Addy smiled, "Good. I already miss you a whole bunch."

"How about on Saturday we can have a personal facetime, just me and you." Addy smiled, "Please, mommy," I nodded, "We will. I'll find a good time with daddy, okay?" she nodded before taking off up the stairs. Troy watched both of them go and he turned around to face me with a sigh on his lips, "She's been a bit more anxious these past several days." I frowned, "I was really nervous about that."

"She freaked out when I didn't have a dinner idea the other morning." I cringed, "That is my bad. You know I typically plan out meals for the week so I always just knew. I think it was comforting for her to just know what she was going to come home to that night."

He scrubbed his face, "Gabs, we have to get her help."

"I know."

He looked at me with those blue eyes and he nodded, "I love you; I miss you; I have to go put all of them to bed and go to bed myself." I nodded, "I love you, T. You are doing a good job. Don't let them heckle you too much." A smile graced his lips, "I won't. I heckle them back."

"Like all good dads should."

Troy laughed, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, baby." We hung up as I threw myself onto my bed and the quietness crept in around me. I sighed as I hated this every single night. I know every single mom always wanted those moments of quiet but I wasn't used to it. I was used to the noise all around me and now…it was quiet.

I slept great the first two nights but I missed sleeping next to Troy. I missed waking up to somebody crawling into my bed. The adjustment period was just as hard for me as it had been for Troy. I was used to the loud kids, the constant wake-ups, and the snuggles. I was mostly bored when I got back to the hotel. I picked up my phone and I called Ellie.

It rang a few times before she picked up, "Hey babe! How is LA?" I smiled as I put her on speaker phone, "Good. I'm a little bit bored now but everything is going really well." She sighed, "Bored. What a life to have." I giggled, "You say that but I believe you'd be bored, too." Ellie laughed, "Probably."

"I just talked to the kids and I miss them. I didn't realize how much I would miss them."

"You go out of town with Troy longer than this," she joked, "I think that's because I'm with Troy. I still miss the kids but I have him to keep me occupied." A laugh burst from the other end of the phone. "Ah, yea, I bet that is a little different. How is Troy handling all of it?"

"I think pretty well. He's tired, the kids are busting his chops, and he's doing well. He might have helped that I don't know about but he's surviving. It's really weird for both of us." I clarified, "Miss being the one they need?" I shrugged, "A little bit. I think it's just weird that I haven't seen my kids in days. That they are relying on Troy for everything. It's just weird. I miss all of them. I kind of wish I was home but at the same time I am loving this."

"I think you are going to love your gig, you only work once a week." I laughed, "Yea, I just…in a few years I will be asked to do a show and that's going to require a more permanent position in another city." I confessed. Ellie raised her eyebrows, "I asked for at least three years before they asked that of me. To make sure that my family could handle two days a week. I'm not sure how it'll go or what but only Troy knows that."

"Is he okay with it?"

I shrugged, "I think so. He doesn't really talk about it too much. Mostly because we aren't there, yet. I don't think he'll ask me to quit over it but it'll be hard on the family. Especially with all of the kids getting to those stages they need both parents around."

"I mean you can always relocate for the summer." Ellie suggested, I hesitated, "Troy promised to keep our family in one city and he held that up. Why should I move them? They have their lives in Kansas City." A small smile came on her lips, "I think you'll figure it out with time. You're smart by doing a trial period." I smiled with appreciation. "I think we'll see how it's going and go from there," I told her. "You better order a glass of wine and enjoy it for all the moms." I smiled, "I will."

"You are doing amazing things, Gabi. You're showing all of these women and girls out there that they can do anything." I smiled as I blinked away tears and I let out a sigh, "I love you, El."

Ellie grinned, "Love you, too. When you get home, we need a date." I agreed, "If you promise to keep a secret, I'll be home the entire week of my birthday. My family doesn't know that though." Ellie smiled as she sealed her lips and locked them as we did in college together. "Yes, ma'am,"

* * *

Troy's POV

 _Friday, February 10_ _th_ _, 2034_

I sat out on the back deck with Cody on the other side and Zach. "How are you holding up man?" Zach asked as he finally took a seat. I grunted, "It feels longer than a week and we still have three to four weeks to go." I brushed my hand through my hair and took a long pull of my beer. All of the kids were already asleep, Ben and Anna sleeping over, and I was able to finally enjoy a little bit of adult company. Cody smiled, "Welcome to fatherhood my dude," I laughed.

Zach smirked, "It's a whole new world when you don't have baseball to worry about. I never realized how much Alex did all the time." I nodded, "I didn't really realize how much Gabi did in the background either. I knew she did a lot and that this wasn't easy but she made it look easy. I'm not really having any issues with the kids besides Addy who is mostly just stressed out by the situation." Cody chuckled, "How much are you just missing her?"

"Oh damn, a fuck ton. That's not new though. I've always missed her because we're never together." I sighed, "I remind myself that during the season she will be here more than she is right now. That the kids will adjust. Fuck, I'll even adjust. It's just temporary and we will get that full 365 together." Cody and Zach shared a look, "What?" I asked between the two of them. "I mean, will you?" Zach asked shifting, "You have expressed interest in going back into the major leagues to coach once the kids are all old enough and Gabi wants her career."

I frowned, "I don't know. I think that maybe we can find a compromise somewhere in there. Either, she moves to like a local sports team again where we can travel together again or I don't do it. I don't know. We're far from that though. Our youngest is seven," I said with a laugh.

"She did a damn good job though with those last seven years. I'm proud of her and I think I love her a hell of a lot more now." Zach nodded, "Yea, I remember the first time I was alone with the kids for a week when Alex went out of town with her high school friends and I was like…how in the hell does she do this every day?" he shook his head, "They are magicians." I nodded in agreement as Cody kicked his feet up.

"What are you doing for her birthday?" I grimaced, "A facetime?" I said with a sigh, "I'd love to fly out to her but the kids have school and they need to go to school. Leaving would probably cause Addy anxiety because she's already missing some days in March for Europe. So, I think we're going to facetime her, I'll send her flowers, and we'll sing her happy birthday." Cody smiled, "And she'll love it." Zach said and I sighed, "It'll be one of the first birthdays the kids have missed with her or I've missed with her."

"Ya'll will make it."

"Cody, how is the baseball team looking?" I asked changing the subject to get off of me. I felt like we were always talking about me. I knew they wanted to know how I was handling not going to Spring Training this year but I don't think I was mentally capable of talking about it. If I ignored the problem, maybe I would never have to deal with it. Cody shared another look with Zach but nodded as they started in on the conversation.

"The team is looking great. You want to come hangs out and give some tips?" I snorted, "After school? Sure, I'll pencil that in." Cody laughed. "You sarcastic asshole, you know Grey would love it." I nodded, "Yea, Grey would love it. Addy would freak, Makenli would rather be at home doing her own thing, and Logan doesn't need to be around them." A laugh rang out between the two men. "How is that going?" they asked, "Good. She is talking to a boy but he lives about an hour away. They've hung out a few times but I think they are more friends than anything."

"And you're handling that okay?"

I nodded, "As long as she's being up front with me? I don't really care. I'm worried about her safety and what some stupid boy is going to break her but I know I'll be here for her and that I haven't pushed her away." Cody grinned, "Look, I never thought I would hear those words from your mouth." I laughed as I finished off my beer. I stood up, "I'm getting another beer. You guys need anymore?" I asked they shook their heads as I went back inside. I tossed my beer bottle away and grabbed another one when I heard movement down the stairs.

I twisted over to see Addy coming down, "Hey Ad," she jumped and I smiled slowly, "Didn't mean to scare you, you okay?" she nodded, "I was just looking for you." I smiled, "Uncle Cody and Uncle Zach are out back. Do you want to come to sit with us for a little bit?" she nodded her head as she walked over as I grabbed her a blanket. The fire was running out back but it was still cold. I waited for her to open the door and she smiled as Zach and Cody grinned.

"Hey Addy Belle," Zach greeted. I sat down and I pulled her into my lap before wrapping a blanket around her. "You couldn't sleep?" Cody asked and she shook her head. I brushed my fingers through her hair, "Missing mom?" I asked and she nodded her head. "Yea," she said quietly. "She misses you a lot, too," I told her.

"Yea, I talked to your mommy the other day and she told me how much she missed all of you." Addy smiled, "When is she coming home again?" she asked, "In a few weeks." I reminded her. "She'll be home before we know it." Addy sighed, "I know, I missed you the same way dad." I laughed, "Did you?" I asked her. A smile on my face, she giggled, "Yea, it was just normal though." I laughed, "I know. You never knew anything different."

She nodded her head, "Yea, but mommy said she won't be gone like this all the time." I shook my head, "Nope. She'll just be gone Friday night and Saturday night. She'll be home every Sunday." A smile crossed her face and I smiled watching her. "Are you going to make mom anything for her birthday?" Zach asked, Addy light up and nodded her head, "Yea! Makenli and I are going to make her a card together and I think Logan said something about finding her a present."

"She'll love it." Cody said with a smile. I agreed as Addy snuggled into my body again. "Addy, has dad been doing a good job?" Cody asked, Addy, giggled and nodded, "Yea, daddy is good at it but he has a lot to learn." Cody and Zach laughed, "I bet he does." Cody said, "What's he not very good at doing?" Zach asked with a smug look, I rolled my eyes with a laugh, "Mmm he forgets to do things a lot." I rolled my eyes, "There is a lot of things to remember." I clarified.

Cody and Zach chuckled as I shook my head, I tipped my beer back and I took a long drink. The conversation moved on in another direction. "Bolton," I looked over at Zach who nudged down towards Addy. I looked down to see her back asleep, I smiled, "I think it's about time for me to head home anyways," Zach said. I nodded, "Yea, thanks for coming over and giving adult interaction." I said causing all of them to laugh.

We all went inside and I bid them good-bye before I took Addy upstairs to bed. I looked over at Mickey who was fast asleep and I laid down Addy as she rolled out of my arms. I kissed her forehead and covered her back up. I smiled as I watched her sleep for a few more moments as I just watched them. Each and every one of them had their own personality and lives but they were all mine. My heart ached because I wished she was here because she would love this moment.

Yet, it hit, I wondered how many times she wished I was here for these moments? The snuggles in bed and the little conversations. I sighed heavily, I knew there had been plenty of moments that she wished I was there and I was getting that right back.

* * *

 _Saturday, February 18_ _th_ _, 2034_

Gabi's POV

I smiled as I was riding back in the Uber as I couldn't wait to surprise my family tonight. There had been a lot of phone calls, facetimes, and a few tears shed from the younger kids. Troy and I have barely had five minutes to talk and I had been gone for over two weeks. I couldn't wait. The Uber pulled up a house down and I thanked him before I got out with my bags and walked up the side of the house. I snuck in the side door and left all my bags behind.

I traveled back in a pair of leggings and sweatshirt as I toed off my tennis shoes. I opened the door quietly as I heard all of their voices in the kitchen as it was dinner time. My heart warmed up with each of their voices and their conversations. I stopped where I was standing to just listen for a few moments. "Dad," Grey's voice drew out and I couldn't stop the smile, "Grey, you need to eat your veggies. Okay? Just a few."

He grunted, "C'mon Grey, it's just green beans."

"I hate green beans," he muttered, "You hate all veggies." Troy corrected, "I love green beans!" Addy cheered and Troy laughed, "I know you do; you like almost all veggies." Troy's voice was so warm and soft with the kids. "Dad, do you want me to get all the plates out?" Logan asked. "Yes, Logan," I decided to make my appearance at that point, I took a step into the kitchen to see all of them and tears filled my eyes because I _missed_ them.

"Hey Logi," all of their heads whipped around to look at me, "Can you make that six?" Screams of join filtered out of the kids and I was being bombarded with hugs. Each of their little arms, that weren't so little anymore, were grabbing me. They took me down to my knees as I was crying and they were laughing and smiling. "Mommy!" they were all grabbing me and I tried to grab all of them. My hands couldn't grab all of them. I couldn't believe how much I missed him. I lifted my head to see Troy leaning against the counter with the biggest smile on his face. Those blue eyes were shining with happiness and probably a bit of relief. I pulled apart the kids and I grabbed each of them in a tight hug.

"Mommy, I missed you and loved you," Makenli said as she gripped me tightly. I nodded, "I love and missed you, too," I kissed on her hair causing her little giggles causing my heart to swim. Fuck, I needed this so much.

"Mom! What are you doing home?" Addy asked me as she bounced up and down. "I wanted to be home for my birthday. I can't remember the last time we were all together for my birthday and I wasn't letting that happen this year. I don't leave again until next Saturday." They all giggled and hugged me again. "I'm so glad you're home," Logan said in a tight hug. Grey grabbed onto me and buried his head into my neck. "I missed you, mommy."

"I missed you, too sweet boy." I kissed his head and he smiled as I finally stood up to see my husband. The tears filled my eyes again and he pulled me into his body with one swift tug and I buried my face into his chest. "What is this?" he whispered into my ear and I laughed, "It was my turn." Troy chuckled as he pulled me into a kiss as he tugged me close to him. His fingers gripped my hips and I missed him just as much as I missed my kids. I couldn't wait for later when they all went to bed and it was just the two of us. "I missed you." He whispered as he wiped away the tears on my face. "I missed you, too."

He kissed me one more time and one more hug as I wiped away the remaining tears. Makenli tugged me towards the table and I sat down in my normal spot as they all giggled and talked as Troy finished dinner. "How you are home for a few days?" Logan asked. I nodded, "I'm home for the next week and then we have about two more weeks before we're in Europe together." I said. "This one will be shorter."

A glass of wine was set down in front of me and I looked up at Troy who smiled and winked. His hand gripped my shoulder before he kissed my head and walked back towards the kitchen. The kids caught me up on their entire week of everything. Logan talked about swimming, Makenli was focused on basketball and how she was working more often with Grandpa Jack, Addy was telling me about the things she was writing in her class and the new book that she was reading from the library, and Grey talked about school and his science classes that he was really liking and then about helping Cody out with Finn at Swings.

The whole family ate dinner together for the first time in a few weeks as I felt Troy's eyes on me the entire time. "Mommy, what do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?" Grey asked as he stuffed potatoes into his mouth and a pile of green beans on his plate. "I just want to be with you guys. I can't describe how much I have missed all of you." They all grinned and giggled about what we could all do tomorrow.

"Grey, buddy, you need to eat some green beans," I reminded him. He grunted, "Why mom?" I laughed, "Because they make you nice and strong." I explained, he rolled his eyes, "Grey Alexander, you just need to eat a few bites of them. That might even be what I ask for my birthday." Grey sighed heavily and nodded his head before taking a few bites. We all finished up dinner as they all wanted to watch a movie together. I agreed as I had them go pick one out and meet us down there.

Troy and I piled plates into the sink and when they all disappeared, he grinned, "Was this planned or random?" he asked me as he turned the water on, "Planned. I knew I was coming home today before I left." Troy grinned and shook his head, he shut the water off before pulling me back into his body. He picked me up and put me onto the counter as those large hands framed my face. "I'd give anything to put them to bed early." He whispered as he leaned in closer to me, his nose brushing against my face. I laughed as I pushed his shoulder. "Troy,"

A smile crossed his face, "What?"

"They missed me just as much."

Troy laughed, "oh no, they did not. I missed you a fuck ton more." I shook my head with a smile as he pressed his lips to mine. "I love you," he whispered into my ear as he pulled away, "And I am really happy you're here with us." I blinked away more tears as I kissed his cheek, "I didn't want to be anywhere else."

* * *

Troy's POV

I pulled her close to me during the movie as the kids were littered around the couches. The kids all wanted to lay with her in the beginning but I pulled her close to me in the middle. Addy and Logan were both asleep on the couch, Grey was fighting it, and Makenli was happily watching. I promised they could all sleep down here tonight if they wanted, too. I checked to make sure Logan's blood sugar was safe and I kissed Gabi's head. She was basically asleep as well.

She surprised the hell out of me today. Walking in the house and asking for a sixth plate…God, I loved her. Everything felt right with her here in my arms, with our kids, and our dinner table was full. She twisted over and her hand rested on my chest. "I'm so glad to have you here." I whispered and she tilted her head back, her eyes sleepy, "It just feels right." She smiled brightly at me and I kissed her forehead.

The movie began to end and I noticed all of the kids were asleep, "C'mon, our time," I said as I pulled her up and off the couch. She laughed, "Babe, I'm tired." She complained and I kissed her forehead. "Our time can just be lying in bed together. I don't care. I just want you in my arms for the next few hours." A smile edged over her lips and we walked upstairs together. Our fingers conjoined together, "Tell me how work is going?" I asked as we climbed the stairs.

"Good, I'm loving it. Every minute of it. I hate not being around you guys all the time but at the same time…this has been so needed. I hate saying that…" I shook my head, "No. You have ever single right to feel that way." I reminded her. "I loved every minute of my career and I still missed you guys. Both are possible." She gave me a relieved smile as she collapsed back onto our bed. Those curls bouncing with her. Her leggings glued to her skin and that hoodie sliding up on her body.

"I have a lot of work to accomplish this week but I figured with the kids in school that it won't be too hard to get it finished. I'm not going to interrupt your flow too much this week. You keep doing what you've been doing since I'll be gone for another 15 days." I pouted as I sat down on the bed next to her. I laid down and I buried my lips into her hair, "No, please stay," I whispered and she laughed. "Did I do that to you?" she questioned.

I laughed in response, "Only about every time I was getting ready to leave for a long road-trip that you weren't coming along with." She laughed, "Okay, fair enough," I shook my head as I kissed her temple. "How many times while I was gone did you think, wow, I really wish he was here right now? For the good and bad?" I asked her and she twisted her head to face me as she blinked and sighed, "Hundreds of times," she said.

My own sigh came out of my mouth as I pushed her hair out of her face, "I had that moment a few times over the weekend. I was putting Addy to bed after she woke up looking for you and I laid her down and I just sat there and I was like, damn, I wish Gabi was here because she would have loved to have done this tonight. Or when Grey came home really happy about his spelling and math test…to just be able to celebrate with you. I then had to remind myself that you did that for close to eight years all the time."

Gabi rolled onto her stomach and her hand rested on my chest, "I know exactly what you are talking about and those were daily. Troy would have loved this, Troy would have been so proud, Troy would have loved to encourage them with this. There were a lot of those and it does get easier. Luckily, this momma isn't going to miss too much." I smiled, "Good because I don't think I would be able to handle not having you all the time."

She laughed before kissing me, I let her control the kiss and when she rolled on top of my body, I grunted, "I thought you were tired?" she giggled, "Not anymore."

* * *

 _February 19_ _th_ _, 2034_

Gabi's POV

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear mom, happy birthday to you," the kids around me sang and I laughed with the biggest smile on my face. I was glad I asked for this time with them because I couldn't stop smiling. The day had been the kinda day that I had really wanted. I woke up with breakfast in bed with all four of my kids and my big manly husband. We spent the afternoon together as a family doing things that needed to be done, before going out to dinner with my family.

"Happy birthday mom!" Logan said with the biggest grin and I smiled back at her, Makenli and Addy giggled about something as Grey tried to dive into my dessert. "Grey," I said with a laugh. He gave me a sheepish grin that his dad possessed as well. My eyes flickered to my husband as we celebrated my 40th birthday together. "How many birthdays have you two been together?" My dad asked with curiosity and I glanced at Troy, "This is our 24th birthday together," I said with a smile towards him.

"We weren't officially together for your 17th birthday," Troy reminded me, I laughed, "We might as well have been." I commented back and Troy grinned, "In my head you were mine but I wasn't sure you would ever think the same thing." I laughed again as Logan smiled at the two of us. "What was one of your favorite birthdays that you celebrated together?" Logan asked leaning forward. Troy and I shared a look and a smile.

"Eighteen," we both said together. My dad shot each of us a look, "Why eighteen?" he asked and I laughed, "That's when we went to the Bahamas for my birthday. It was a lot of fun and right before everything kind of fell apart." I said with a shrug. Troy agreed with a nod, "Before you broke up?" Logan clarified and Troy nodded, "Yea, before the draft." Logan sighed, "You two should write a book with your love story. It is one of the best."

"How so?" I questioned as I pushed my dessert towards Grey and he grinned wolfing it down. "I don't know. You fell in love in high school, broke up after graduation, dad hunted you down in New York and basically said he wasn't going to take no for an answer six months later, and then you got engaged, have a four year engagement, and then get married before starting to have kids, almost have a divorce, and then have three more kids and are currently celebrating spending the last twenty-four birthdays together. It's just a real, true, authentic love story." My jaw must have been open because Logan looked between Troy and me with concern on her face.

My eyes flickered to Troy and he was matching my own face. "How do you know all of that?" I questioned with a laugh, Logan shrugged, "I pay attention. Dad talked about a lot of that during some of his press conferences and then I can google, y 'know." Troy and I shared another look and we both laughed. "Yea, we've had quite the journey but I wouldn't trade it for anything else," I said. Troy agreed, "I love our story. Maybe not the almost divorce but I love all the rest."

Logan shrugged, "I just think it's really cool how much you two overcame."

Troy reached over to squeeze my knee gently, "We have done a lot and we've been so lucky to have all the people in our journey." I said and Logan smiled, "I think it would be a really good movie." A laugh bubbled from Troy's throat, "Could you imagine me as a movie character?" the group all laughed as I leaned into him. He kissed the top of my head as I couldn't stop looking around the table at all of the important people in my life.

From my parents to my siblings, my husband, and my four kids. They were all so special and such an important part of me. It was weird not being with them all the time but I think it was time for us to try something new. Troy was good in his role as a father and I knew I should have never been worried, the kids were adjusting, and this wasn't how it was always going to be. I was going to be home more often and I was still their mom.

It didn't matter that I was working. It only mattered that I loved them and provided for them. It only matters that I am there when I am supposed to be there. Troy was becoming the dad he always wanted to be and I was working like I wanted, too. There was nothing wrong with that either. Getting to work and be happy but still missing my kids were okay. It was a learning curve and it was steep but I knew, in the end, I was going to be a shining example for my kids.

They would put their minds to just about anything and they could achieve whatever they want. There should be no limitations on their dreams and I wanted to show them that. I smiled up at Troy and he looked down at me, "What's that about?" he asked with a smile, "I'm just so thankful for all of these opportunities." I whispered. He smiled, "Me, too, baby."

"I can't wait to see where forty takes me,"

"To be fair, you don't look a day of thirty."

I smiled as I kissed him softly, "Thanks for being a suck-up,"

He chuckled, "I'm just telling the truth."

* * *

 **Hey guys! So sorry for the delay in the chapters! The past two weeks have been CRAZY. School has been crazy. Life has been crazy. There has been a shortage of time in the day. Anybody else think we need more than 24 hours in a day? I am hoping to not skip many weeks but with back to back to back tests it's just been hard to find time to do anything but study.**

 **Thanks for all the patience! I will always keep you updated on Sundays. Check out my profile page for all the updates!**

 **Please Review!**

 **J**

 **Next Update: September 22** **nd** **(Hopefully)**


	25. Europe

Chapter 25 – Europe

 _Thursday, March 9_ _th_ _, 2034_

 _Gabi's POV_

I pushed another piece of luggage to the garage where Troy lifted the previous bag into the car while the morning sun beat into Troy's back. The kids were all eating breakfast upstairs chatting around about our flight to London later today. "Please tell me that was the last one or we're going to need a bigger car." Troy joked and I laughed, "Yes, that is the last one besides each of their backpacks." Troy nodded as he put the next one into the car.

He shut the trunk to the car and grunted as it barely shut. "Are you ready for this?" I questioned and Troy let a slow smile spill over his face, "Absolutely." I couldn't hide my smile as he pulled me into his body and buried his lips into my hair. "I'm just glad I have you home for the next several days. I've missed the shit out of you." I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I've missed you but I've really missed the kids. I think I'm used to missing you. I'm not used to missing them."

Troy brushed my hair away and nodded, "I understand that we know how to spend time apart but you haven't been without the kids in seven years." I gave a brief smile as we did one more kiss and then we both went back for the stairs to go get the kids. Our flight was set to take off from Kansas City to New York before we would fly to London and land tomorrow morning bright and early. We told the kids they had to sleep on the plane because we were going to hit the ground running.

We were spending half our time in London and the other half of our time in Paris.

The kids were all laughing and giggling at the breakfast nook as Troy tugged me back to watch them all interact together. "Logi, do you think that we will see the men in the red suits with the furry hats that we saw in the book?" Grey asked sitting up on his knees with a big ol' grin on his face. "That one at Buckingham Palace? Probably. I know Mom and Dad talked about taking us there. I'd love to catch a glimpse of Prince Harry."

We all shared a laugh as their heads whipped around, "Mom! Is it time to go yet?" Makenli asked. "Yes, it is about time to go. We have to catch our flight to New York and then our long flight to London before we get to play all day in a different country." A grin spread across their faces as we read books recently about London and Paris. We learned about the history and what we can go see and do. The kids were growing with more and more excitement.

We cleaned up the remaining bits of breakfast, washed the dishes, and double-checked that all of the kids grabbed their backpacks, shoes, and jackets for the plane. "Logan, do you have all of your diabetes supplies?" I questioned and she picked up her travel bag. "Please pull out your two vials of insulin please,"

She dug around her bag before pulling up her two vials. I nodded as she put them both back before going down the stairs into the garage. I made sure everything was ready to go and I shut off the lights, triple checked that I had all of the passports, and went down the stairs to meet everybody. They were all buckled into the car as Troy was getting into the driver's side. I climbed in and I twisted around to make sure everybody had their seat belts on before putting on my own.

"You have all of the passports?" Troy asked and I pulled them out and grabbed all six passports. Troy nodded his head as he pushed his sunglasses onto his face and we pulled out of the house. I twisted around and grinned, "You guys ready for this?" I questioned and they all cheered with excitement as I took a picture. I was pretty damn excited as well.

* * *

The white noise of the plane caused most of my kids to pass out almost instantly. I blamed all of the travel that we did throughout their young years but it came in handy for a time like this. Troy was scrolling on an iPad as our flights were working smoothly with zero-time delay. We were on our way to London and the kids were jumping with excitement until they sat down, the plane took off, and they all knocked out. Troy reached over with his hand and rubbed my knee gently.

"I bet we have the best-behaved kids on flights," I joked.

Troy laughed as he glanced over at the girls in one row all slumped over and asleep while Grey was leaning against the window asleep. I laced our fingers together as I rested my head on his shoulder. "How is the shoulder?" I asked him. He smiled, "It feels a ton better than it did prior to surgery. Not nearly as much pain." I squeezed his hands, "Good. I hated seeing you in any pain." He smiled before leaning over and kissing the top of my head.

"How has work been? Since you landed back home and got home it's been busy packing, getting ready for the trip, and not nearly enough time for us to have a conversation with each other." I smiled as I leaned against him. "It's been great. I do love it and I am excited about games to start because I'm ready to do my job. Doing all of these interviews, a few Spring Training games, and just preparing has me really ready for the next thing."

"The kids loved you on Fox Sports 1 baseball tonight show the other day." He looked down at me and I glanced up into his blue eyes, "I personally loved it myself. That black dress was stunning," I smiled and let out a laugh as I reached up to kiss him. "I promise, my followers are only 70/30 on the male followers." Troy released a laugh, "Yea, so comforting there."

"You'd think after four kids that nobody would really want me." Troy groaned and rolled his eyes as he sat forward and turned to face me. "Seriously, Brie? You're beautiful. Drop-dead beautiful." I sighed softly, "I mean…I'm not 23 anymore. I don't have that body." I argued back and Troy shook his head, "And you're still beautiful. Your body carried four kids until term. Your body has chased and loved those kids for 14 years. Your body isn't perfect but nobody is. You're beautiful, Brie. Funny, sweet, gorgeous, and my favorite girl in this entire world."

I went to say something but Troy put his finger over my lip, "Stop. I worry daily about some guy coming up to you and doing something to you. Hurting you, attacking you, anything, it literally freaks me out because I know you are getting the attention. You're beautiful and sexy and mine." He rose an eyebrow and I couldn't stop my smile. "I know that I have to love my body for those three girls to love their body…I do love my body and I love you." I told him.

He nodded, "But I just don't feel like I'm the same girl from when I first got into it."

"Because you aren't and you shouldn't have to be the same girl. You're allowed to grow and change. I don't think one person is comparing pictures, B. If they are, they are assholes and should probably compare pictures of themselves, too." I smiled softly and I squeezed his hand, "I love you, Troy. I promise I'm not letting one of those men get anywhere close." Troy grunted, "Better not. I'd prefer to stay out of the headlines."

I giggled as Troy laughed while we both found a movie to watch on the plane but our hands remained link and when I started to fall asleep, he pulled a blanket over me and threw up his arm rest to pull me closer into his lap.

* * *

 _Friday, March 10_ _th_ _, 2034_

 _Troy's POV_

We strolled through London as a family as we inched closer to the London eye. We had landed, gotten everybody's passport stamped, and dropped our luggage off at the hotel with a wardrobe change before we hit the streets. The kids slept the entire flight and once we got settled, we ate our first London breakfast before marching through the city and doing different things. Gabi and Grey were holding hands as the three girls were giggling and pointing out different things to each other.

Makenli lingered back from Addy and Logan who were over the moon together. Those were going to be my born travelers, which sometimes made me think about Addy's anxiety because she thrived off routine but also loved to get away and do other things. I think it was mostly just noticed and being able to plan. She loved to research about the places we were visiting, staying, and going to go and look at it. She never once felt like she wasn't in control.

Gabi pointed something out to the kids and I smiled watching her. She really was thriving at Fox Sports. I could see it in all of her features every single day. Getting to go do what she loves again has given her another life to live. I finally was getting the hang of the whole dad thing every single day by myself and I knew I was going to buy Gabi a fucking spa package because I don't know how she honestly did it every single day for the past seven years with barely any complaints.

I knew that she was going to be back in the house almost every single day starting in April besides the weekend but it was still different. I wasn't at spring training and I think that was the hardest part of all of this. The team was moving on without me and it was a serious question in the headlines still – how would the team respond without my name on the roster. I was going to be at Opening Day at the end of the month to receive my ring and then that same weekend to retire my number.

There would be no other 14 for the Kansas City Royals.

"Dad! Look at how high we will be going!" Grey said pointing towards the top of the big London Eye. I grinned, "It'll be fun." I exclaimed and he agreed with a massive head nod. Gabi sent me a smile over her shoulder and I couldn't help but smile right back at her. We all got in line for the London Eye as the kids kept looking around with a smile on their faces at all of the different things they were seeing. Makenli and Addy couldn't stop giggling about their accents earlier.

Gabi informed them that they also had accents to the people of London which caused them all to share a funny look before giggling again. I loved watching all of their innocent looks and their reactions to seeing all of the new things. When we explained that it was the same London Bridge from the song – they thought it was the coolest thing ever. It made me sad that we didn't do this earlier. That we didn't dip their toes into the world sooner.

Gabi scooted away from the kids and she leaned into my body, "I love this, it's only day one and I don't want this trip to end." I grinned and pressed my lips into her hair, "I know what you mean. They haven't got along like this in a really like time." I grinned as Gabi laughed, "I bet. They seem to all love this. I didn't know we had so many travelers among our kids." Gabi smiled looking at each of the kids in front of her as they walked step for step with each other.

"I'm not surprised. They've all been doing it since they were babies. They don't know anything different. It'll be weird for them to not travel all summer." I squeezed her hand, "We are still going to be traveling to see their mom."

"I just don't know how that'll go. I won't ever be gone that long."

"We'll see baby,"

We grew closer to the front for the London eye and the kids were jumping with excitement. When we stepped into the big glass bubble, Grey attached himself to Gabi's side and the girls had their faces pressed against the glass. I took a picture of the three of them together thankful that I was able to do this for my kids. I rubbed my lips together as I took my own pictures of the London sky. Gabi giggled with the kids and they pointed out different things that they could see along the skyline.

My heart beat with the happiness and the sting of no baseball was soothed alone with this view right here.

* * *

 _Saturday, March 11_ _th_ _, 2034_

 _Gabi's POV_

I propped my feet up on our balcony as I looked around the London scenery as the kids and my husband were all fast asleep inside the room still. My body was in five different time zones and I was just content with sipping my coffee and watching the sun come up. The kids all crashed easily last night from the lack of quality sleep on the plane. They were troopers throughout the entire day. Once they were all asleep last night, Troy and I drank wine on the balcony and laughed together.

This felt good. I felt like our life was good, our marriage was strong, and our kids were growing up. There was a lot of bitter sweetness to this whole adventure of our lives but it was the love of my life to watch all of them. Grey kept asking why they didn't have any baseball teams over here and only soccer teams. We had to explain to him that it was technically football over here and soccer was American football.

"Hey momma," I twisted to see Logan come out of the hotel suite, "Hey baby girl," she smiled as she curled up on the chair next to me. I reached over and ran my fingers through her hair. "Did you sleep alright?" I questioned, she nodded with a smile, "Yea, Grey and I both passed out almost instantly last night." I laughed, "I know. Your dad and I were out here laughing and you four were all dead asleep. You never heard us." Logan smiled, "I love how much you and dad still laugh with each other."

"I love laughing with him. I've missed him over the past several weeks but I've missed you kiddos more." Logan looked over at the skyline with a content smile on her face. "We missed you but dad did do a very good job. I was pretty impressed with him." I laughed as I took a long drink of my coffee. "I did train him," I winked over at her as she tucked her legs up. "You okay?" I asked as I watched her focus on one object and not saying anything for a few beats.

"Yea, I'm just…thinking of everything going on. That I'll be starting high school next year and that's scary to me. I remember running around hotel rooms when I was six with dad and the entire team and you coming down from the broadcast booth. Yet, dad is retired and you are back to work in a different city and…" a breath of air left her lung, "It's weird." I nodded as I reached over to rub her hand. "I know it is baby, we're all moving in different directions and a lot of things have changed in the past several months. It is weird and sad and not normal. It'll become our new normal though. I promise."

"It's weird to think in about four years I'll be getting ready to graduate high school and going to college." I laughed, "Don't say that to your dad, he might freak out." Logan laughed as she looked out, "He really likes it when I talked to him. It's easy to talk to you and it's not like it's hard to talk to him but…I just want him to always be proud. I never want to disappoint him." I sat up and I sat my coffee down as I faced her. "You're right. He does love when you come to him and talk to him. He loves knowing what's going on in your life and Lolo, you aren't ever going to disappoint him. He loves you and he only wants, what is best for you. What might disappoint him is if you don't go and talk to him about stuff. He just wants an open line of communication."

She bit on her lip and exhaled heavily, "You promise?" I squeezed her knee, "I can't promise that his first reaction or second reaction will be the best reaction but he's going to try. I think he just wants you to know that he is in your corner forever. He just wants you to know that when you get in trouble…he's there for you. I hope that you aren't drinking or thinking about drinking for at least a couple more years but if you ever do and can't get home safely? Your dad would rather you call him then be unsafe in getting home because trust me, Lo, he would much rather pick you up and yell at you then a police officer coming to knock on his door. He just wants you safe and happy, baby," Logan swallowed on the growing lump in her throat as she reached forward to hug me.

"We will never get mad at you for asking for help. We'll get mad and disappointed when you try to fix things and not tell us."

"I love you, mom," I kissed her head and breathed her scent in trying to commit this moment to memory. "I love you, baby. If you ever feel scared to talk to your dad alone because you don't know how he'll react or because it's just a scary topic, you can always come to me first." She nodded her head and breathed out while wiping away the two lonely tears that fell. "I know you're always trying to be there for your sisters but setting these examples for them and showing them that you can have fun but at the same time be safe and talk to us."

Logan nodded as she took in a breath of air and looked out at the London sky, again. "Is there anything you need to talk about?" I asked her. She was quiet for a moment and then shook her head no. I knew something was bugging her but I also wasn't going to push her either. She would come to me when she was ready, "As long as you are okay and safe then you come to talk to me when you're ready, okay?" she nodded her head. "Thanks, mom."

She settled into the chair as I got up and left her alone with her thoughts for a bit. I refilled my coffee and crawled into bed next to my husband. We were going to take the kids to Buckingham Palace today and Windsor castle to let them look around and through. Troy stirred next to me and I reached over to brush my fingers through his hair, "Is it already morning?" he complained and I laughed with a nod, "Yea, it is."

Troy reached up and rubbed his eyes before grabbing my hand and tugging me towards him. My coffee sloshed and I laughed, "Hey, stop, I have hot coffee. Unless you want to spend today getting burns treated." Troy grunted, "Put it down." He demanded, I rolled my eyes before setting the coffee cup down and he then tugged me into his body. His nose burying into my hair and he breathed in, "Are any of the kids up, yet?" he questioned with sleep laced in his voice.

"Lolo, the other three are still passed out," I told him as I wiggled my butt against his crotch. "Gabi," he threatened, his voice alert and I just giggled to myself. "I love you, baby," I turned around and I pressed my lips to his. Those blue eyes searched my face as he stroked my skin, "I love you, too, just…can we not?" I giggled again and kissed him again before I rolled out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready," I told him with a raised eyebrow.

Troy's eyes swung up to find mine, "Are you suggesting…" he didn't finish his sentence and I shrugged. "I don't know, Mr. Bolton. Logan is out on the balcony and the other three are asleep. Dare to be quiet?"

The sheets rustled and his ass was out of bed and into the bathroom, his fingers gripping mine, faster than I have seen him move in months. I couldn't stop my giggle and smile from spreading over my lips, yup, I wasn't sure we were ever going to leave.

* * *

We walked along the front of Buckingham Palace as Logan was snapping pictures on her face as Troy and I loaned our phones to the younger three to take pictures as well. They were all in awh of the big palace in front of them, and I wouldn't lie, it was pretty impressive. "Mom, I read online, if the Royal Standard flag is flying," she pointed to the very flag on top, "That the King and Queen are in residence." I smiled, "That's very interesting. Do you think we can get past the guards?" I questioned.

Grey laughed, "No! Mom! We would get in trouble." I laughed, "You're right. We would get in a lot of trouble." Troy smiled as he lifted Addy onto his shoulders for her to watch. "Troy," I warned and he shot me a look, "I'm fine, Gabi." I rolled my eyes at him in annoyance as I didn't want him to push it. He was doing really well but they knew he was probably going to need another couple of surgeries to fix everything.

They were even concerned he would need it replaced.

Troy brushed all of those conversations off and just went about his life as if nothing was wrong. I knew he wasn't in nearly as much pain but deep inside it was painful that this will prevent him from ever throwing a ball as fast as he used, too. He wouldn't be able to light up a radar gun with Grey when he was older but I also knew Troy was just thankful to be able to lift his daughter at all. I let the topic go as we walked around a little while longer. Grey and Logan tried to get the guards to smile but they didn't have any luck.

We started to walk down the street as Troy and I were on the look-out for a lunch spot. "Mom, this is so cool. I can't wait to see more places and go to Paris." Makenli said as she slipped her hand into my hand. I smiled, "Good, baby, I'm glad you're enjoying this. Maybe in a year or two, we can venture out to somewhere else." She grinned with a big nod of her head. "Please!" A grin at her enthusiasm made my heart sing. I knew the fighting was going to start, the homesickness would eventually set in, and the newness would wear off but right now? I was soaking it all in.

I tugged on Troy's right arm and I grabbed his attention at a little corner café, Troy nodded as he directed our crew of children towards the café. I knew Paris was going to be a favorite for all of the little cafes and shops on the streets. I have never been to Paris before either so I was way more excited for that part of our adventure. I blinked my eyes while I rubbed my arms as Troy got us all a table in the corner of the café. The kids all filled into their spots while Troy and I scooted in next to each other at the round table.

"Mom," my eyes swung to Grey and he smiled, "Can we get ice cream tonight?" I smiled, "Maybe. We might be able to get ice cream tonight. If you all continue to behave as you have been, I don't know why we can't tonight." The kids all grinned and cheered as we tried to help them find something to eat. Once all of the kids had chosen something, we ordered, and Troy leaned back. "Alright, let's do what we've been doing at every meal. What's been our favorite part so far?"

"I think it was cool that the king and queen were in residence today," Logan said with a smile, "I think trying to get the guards to smile was the best!" Grey said bouncing in his seat causing me to laugh with him. "That was probably one of my favorites." I mentioned, "I really liked seeing the horse walk down the street. It was really, really pretty," Addy said, Troy turned his attention to Makenli as she tapped on her chin for a minute. "I think I really liked going into the little shops this morning."

"What about you, dad?" Grey asked Troy sent me a smile and a wink before sitting up a little straighter, I blushed and shook my head with a smile. His hint to our morning in the shower together that probably lasted a little too long as all of our kids were awake when we got back out. "I think my favorite part was just watching all of you guys." Troy admitted, "Getting to see you all experience all of this for the first time and learn different things…that's been my favorite part."

"What about London?" Logan persisted, Troy shrugged his shoulders, "London is cool and your mom and I have done London before. So, getting to see you four do it? That's a lot more fun." The kids all started chatting about their experiences and thoughts. Troy reached down to squeeze my knee and I kissed his cheek, "I think my favorite part was this morning, too." Troy chuckled lightly into my ear as he brushed his lips over my cheek. "I'd agree."

Those blue eyes took me in and he smiled before pulling away, "Where did you and dad go for your honeymoon?" Logan asked leaning forward, Troy shared a smile with me, "Bora Bora," I responded with a smile. "Where is that?" Addy asked, "Far, far, far from here. It took your mom and me a long time to get there." Grey's eyes went wide. "Really?" Troy nodded, "Yup. It's an island though and we spent the entire two weeks just lounging in the sun."

"Can we go?" Makenli asked Troy chuckled, "I don't think so. You can go there for your honeymoon when you get married in thirty years," Troy teased. We both shared a look as there was nothing but sex filled in that vacation and if I ever went back? I don't think I would want to do anything different there. "Was it pretty?"

"Yes, it was very pretty. One of the clearest stretches of water I have ever seen."

"Aruba was pretty close," Troy said leaning into my body. "How did you and dad meet?" Addy asked tilting her head to the side. Troy chuckled, "Your mom just so happened to be in every single one of my high school classes when she moved to New Mexico." Makenli giggled, "In all of your classes?" I nodded, "Pretty much. We were basically stuck together. We were friends first, she showed me up in a work-out, and it wasn't long after that, that we were dating."

"Mom showed you up in a work-out?" Logan asked leaning forward, "Yup, she sure did. I have zero regrets admitting that." The kids all laughed as I shrugged, "I used to kick your dad's butt in workouts all the time."

"Why not anymore?"

"Your dad is very much in better shape than me." I said with a shrug, "I think we should all do a family run or something tomorrow in a park." Logan suggested, Grey shot up, "Yes! I think that'll be fun! We should do family work-outs." Troy and I shared a look as we loved hearing them say things like that. It was hard to get them outside half the time but hearing that? It was great. "I also think your mom could still beat me in half the things we do." Troy squeezed my knee and I just shook my head with a laugh.

Our food all came out and everybody began to dig in. Each of the kids trying everybody's food. Yea, I loved this.

* * *

 _Wednesday, March 14_ _th_ _, 2034_

 _Paris, France_

 _Troy's POV_

The Eiffel tower was glowing in the night as the kid's eyes were staring straight up at it. I wrapped my fingers around Gabi's wrist and she smiled up at me. The kids were trooping throughout the week better than I ever expected them, too. A smile ghosted my lips as I had been recognized a handful of times since getting here. My eyes watched the sparkle of the town while I watched the kids take pictures. I pulled out my cell phone and I took a picture of the four kids while adding it to my Instagram story.

 _No better view._

Gabi smiled at the picture as I showed her. The kids really hadn't fought too much this week. It was mostly just in the hotel room and if somebody wasn't getting their way. We tried to have all of them pick an activity and we would all do it. It was mostly working out until Grey became tired. The girls followed shortly behind. I was going to take Logan out after we got back for a little bonding. I thought about taking the twins as well.

This trip was something our family needed to do. It was bringing all of us together, again. The past several years have been hard on the family, especially this last year. Getting to just be a family without anybody bugging us, being with us, or wanting our constant attention. It was refreshing. Getting to parent together.

I chewed on my lip and I picked up Grey as he laughed, I swung him over my shoulder and he beat on my back. "Dad! Stop!" I laughed as I swung him around back and forth. I righted him and put him back onto his feet as he threw his arms around my legs, "Dad, I can't wait to go home and play catch again." I ruffled his hair and nodded, "We'll do it the day after."

Gabi asked for me to take a picture with all of the kids and I did with the tower in the background. "Do you want me to take a picture of your beautiful family?" I turned to the women's voice and I smiled, "Yea, that'd be great." I handed over the phone as I went to join the family. I picked up Grey and put him on my shoulders, his giggle bursting through the whole plaza. We all laughed at his giggle while our smiles spread.

The lady grinned into the camera as she took our picture. "What a beautiful family," we broke apart from the picture. I went to retrieve my phone and she smiled, "You are one lucky father. What beautiful kids," I smiled, "They all got it from their momma," the woman laughed as I thanked her again before I returned with the family. "Let me see," Gabi took the phone as she scrolled through them. The kids all were playing in the square, I saw a tear slid down her cheek. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head with a tiny smile on her face, "Nothing, they are just perfect. Our family is perfect and I know we aren't perfect but…they are perfect in their own way. Just seeing those smiles and thinking about this…it makes me so happy." I swiped a few of her tears away while kissing her forehead. "I love you," she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss me, "Thank you for giving them to me. I know we fought a lot trying to get them here."

I chuckled, "We almost didn't have three of them." Gabi grinned and turned her attention to them. "I wouldn't have ever stopped." She teased while poking me in the ribs. I laughed as I went to join our kids. We walked back to the hotel as the kids went upstairs to refresh. "Girls, you wanna go to the little coffee shop down the street. Give your mom and Grey some time?" they all cheered and nodded as they grabbed their things.

Grey was half asleep on the bed as is and Gabi smiled, "Take care of my girls," I kissed her forehead again, "Always,"

The walk down the street didn't take long and the girls were excited. They each picked out a drink and a macaroon before finding a table to settle. "How are you all liking the trip so far?" I asked as I took a sip of my iced latte. A smile spread over Makenli's lips, "I think I really like Paris better than London. It's so pretty and the language is pretty. Can I learn French?" I nodded my head, "Absolutely. You can do whatever you put your mind, too."

"Like mom working!" I smiled over at Addy and nodded, "Yea, just like that. Your mom did exactly what she wanted and didn't care that she was stepping into a field full of men."

"Was mom scared?" Logan asked, I glanced at her and I shook my head, "No. She never thought twice about it. She just dove right in and she killed it. It doesn't matter if it's for "men" you go and do it. You get to do anything you put your mind, too."

"I think being a lawyer would be cool," Logan said sitting up, "You'd be good at it. You love to argue." I said with a wink. Logan laughed and kicked my chair, "Dad," I smiled and shook my head as I turned my attention to all three of my girls. "Dad," my eyes swung to Addy, "I think I would be a good teacher. Like Aunt Lilly," I brushed her hair out of her face, "I think you would be very good at that. You girls get to do anything you want."

"My friend Bailee's mom said that she has to go into a good profession and can't be anything that doesn't make money." Logan said kicking her legs back, "You need to do what makes you happy in here," I said tapping my heart. "My mom thought I was being silly when I said I wanted to be a baseball player when I grew up when I was fifteen. She told me that nobody makes it but I put my brain to it, I worked for it, and I did it. It's all about work and want."

"So, if I wanted to be a dancer?" Addy asked with a turn of her head, "Go for it, sweet girl." She grinned up at me and that little grin made my heart sing. I only wanted to see these girls happy and I could pray that they did. "Dad, what was a mom like as a teenager?" I laughed and smiled thinking back, "A spitfire and she was kind of like other teenage girls – a bit dramatic but also knew exactly what she wanted and she had been through a lot."

"Did you have to beg for her to go out with you?" Logan asked I laughed again at the fond memory, "No. Your mom had to beg me. We were really good friends first. I was her first friend in New Mexico and the feelings slowly developed. She realized it first, we kissed, I freaked out, and well…it took a few days but I came around to it. You know the baseballs in our office?" A smile pulled over all of their faces as they always asked about them.

"Yea,"

"I brought a bucket of baseball to her and I told her all of my favorite memories of her. The last was asking her to be my girlfriend." The girls all grinned at me, "Dad, that's so cool."

"And you still do it?"

I nodded, "I try to keep up with it but sometimes life gets busy. All of our biggest moments are on that wall and I love looking and seeing how far we come. Seeing where our family grew and all of the trips and accomplishments. Plus, all of our struggles. It's all there."

"You should write a book," Makenli said, I laughed, "Nobody wants to read about me, Mic." She shrugged with the thought and I smiled, "I love you, girls. I am glad you are all loving this." They shared a smile and I smiled right on back.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Grey curled into me and he smiled up, "Momma?" he looked up at me and I brushed his growing hair out of his hair. Those blue eyes pierced mine with a bit of worry behind them with a smile at the corner of his lips as he looked up at me.

"When are my sisters going to be back? I miss them." I smiled as I kissed his forehead, "Soon. Dad just sent me a text saying that he is getting ready to come back with him." He sighed and rolled onto his belly. "Mom, are you going to be gone a lot more?" he questioned sitting up and looking at me. I shook my head, "Not too much," he pouted, "I just miss seeing you every day." I laughed, "I miss you, too. It's different but after we get back mommy will only be gone for a few more weeks."

"Good."

I stood up as I began to gather everything before our evening ride around the city with a private tour. I changed into a pair of jeans and a cute top while sliding on some booties. Grey was bouncing on the bed, "How is first grade?" I asked him as I leaned my head back to look at him. "Good! Dad said I am getting really good at spelling but mom, guess what, I am going to play baseball this spring. It's almost time!" I laughed at his enthusiasm. "You have to keep up your good school work though."

He grunted, "Why?" I gave him a look, "Because, Grey Bolton, you have to do well in school to do athletics. Your dad will agree with me. School is very important. You have to have all of your brainpower to be a good baseball player. You don't just get to be an athlete. You're also a student." Grey sighed and rolled his eyes, "Did dad like school?" I nodded my head, "That's where he met me, of course, he liked school."

Grey watched the TV for a few more moments and I heard the door click open. Grey jumped off the bed and went running towards his sisters with excitement. He asked them how their date with dad went and I smiled watching them when an arm wrapped around my waist. His lips pressing into my neck, "Why did they get so fucking big? I swear they were all just toddlers." I laughed into his ear as I tilted my head back to kiss him. Our lips found each other, again.

"I love you," I wrapped my arms around his neck and I hugged him. "Did the girls have fun?" I asked as he walked into the bathroom, he sent me a wicked smile and nodded, "Yea, they just wanted to talk about life. I love them and we talked about you and how we met and the baseballs." I smiled as I watched him. "I looked up at them and see so many hope and love between them. I want them to just reach all of their dreams."

"You're a good dad," I whispered, Troy, sent me one of his sexy grins, "I love it. I know everybody was scared that I would lose my shit without baseball but…being with them all the time? It's worth it." I smiled and I squeezed his arm before I went to check on the girls. They were still entertaining Grey, the three younger ones all were dancing around as Logan was taking video. She smiled up at me with a big ol' smile and I knew what Troy meant. Being with them…it made everything just a little bit easier.

* * *

 _Friday, March 16_ _th_ _, 2034_

 _Gabi's POV_

The kids ran around the park in Paris with laughter. Logan was sprawled out on the grass basking in the warm sun that we had been gifted today. Troy was sitting next to me, his knees drawn up to his chest, our trip was ending tomorrow. It was sad that our time together had already flown by but I had to get back on the road, the kids had to get back to school, and Troy was needing to watch a video of the Royals pitchers that the Royals sent him on this trip.

Once they arrived back in Kansas City, he was going to be working with the pitchers for the first few weeks. I would be home more during the week and he would be home with them on the weekends. Our schedules were slowly falling out to how we wanted them. I smiled as I reached over to squeeze the top of his hand. "You okay?" I nodded smiling, "I'm just sad that we're leaving tomorrow afternoon." I blinked and watched the three younger ones laugh together.

"I'm surprised they didn't fight that much this week," Troy said watching them with his own eyes. His hat on backward while he crossed his jean-clad legs together, his shirt formed all the way around his muscles. I circled my arms around his arms while I rested my head on his shoulder. "We definitely have to do this, again. Watching them see the new world around them – watching them try new foods and interact with different people? It was amazing."

I nodded in agreement, "Yea, maybe every Spring Break. I can always make it work with my schedule." Troy shot me a look, "This is your busiest time, Brie. Do you really think that?" I shrugged, "Maybe winter break?" I questioned and Troy seemed to think about it for a moment, "Not over Christmas though. I love our Christmas tradition." I didn't say anything because we would fi a time to go on vacation as a family. "We'll work it out." He finally concluded and I agreed.

Troy kissed the top of my head and I took in a breath of air, "Mom! Watch!" Grey went into a cart wheel and Troy and I both cheered for him. He laughed as the girls took turns as well. Troy and I cheered for them as they started to make a routine. Troy's lips brushed my hair as he breathed in, "When we get home, I'm thinking about the two of us taking a weekend together." I pulled back surprised as I looked at him, "You know I'm going to Phoenix." Troy nodded, "I know. I need to make my own trip down to Phoenix to talk to the pitchers for a weekend. Your parents already agreed to take on the kids for a weekend."

I gave him a hesitant look, "Are you sure?"

He laughed, "I'm for damn sure. Why wouldn't I?" I shrugged, "I don't know. I just figured you finally got that Dad game down…" he chuckled underneath of his breath and I squeezed his hand, "Nah, I think a weekend with my beautiful girl is definitely in order."

"You do know we just went to Aruba, together right?" he chuckled and smiled at me, "And?" I shook my head as I leaned against him. "I love you, baby," I squeezed his hand as Addy came flying over and toppled into my lap. "Mom! Did you see all of us doing tricks? I was showing Grey how to do them from class," the words were tumbling out of her mouth and I couldn't stop my smile watching her. "Yes! You were being so impressive. You keep it up, sweet girl." She went running back as Logan sat up and looked over at us.

"She's happy," My eyes went over to Logan as she watched Addy, "She seems relaxed and I don't want either of you to freak out when I say this but…I think it's because you're both together, right here, and she knows you aren't leaving." My gut sank as Troy quickly grabbed my knee, "It'll be better." Troy told her, "We're both going to be around." Logan nodded watching her, "You are just talking about going out of town again. I know you guys need your time together but she also needs you. You've given us a world of opportunities because of both of your jobs and we love traveling and watching you both do what you love but…" she didn't finish as I turned my head to watch Addy and battle my own tears.

These weren't words that were shocking to me. I knew Addy needed both of us around. "I don't want Mom to quit her job, or think she has to be home because of Addy. I think…it just needs to be a priority. You two need your alone time, you need to do what you love mom, but just…don't forget about her in the process. She feels the most comfort when she's with both of you." I choked back on the tears and I just nodded my head. "Thank you, Lo."

"Please don't be mad," Troy shook his head, "No, Logan, it's something we want you to come to us with. They probably come to you most of the time. It's something we also know but can just kind of forget." Logan nodded as she got up to join her siblings. "Brie," I couldn't stop the shaking and tears that started to roll down my face. "I'm hurting her."

"No," he quickly said, "No. You are not hurting her. She's struggling right now and we can't drop everything to make her world 100% better. Starting in April we are going to be together every single week. Do not stop." I couldn't stop the tears as Troy wiped them away. "She is going to look back one day and be like…look at what my mom did. This is just a hard time right now for her. We'll continue with her therapist and continue to reassure her."

I just nodded as Troy pulled me into his lap and kissed my temple. "I love all of them, I just want them always happy." Troy let out a sigh and a smile, "I do too," a kiss to my head and we both watched our kids dance in a park in Paris. I wish we could stay here forever but…life awaits.

* * *

 **HELLO! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! It was fun to get the family all together for a while! I am so sorry that it took so long between updates. School just has me bogged down right now but I am trying! I am going to start writing His Girl right now and I am so excited to keep going! Thank you for sticking with me! I appreciate it!**

 **See ya SOON!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. 14

Chapter 26 – 14

 _Saturday, April 1_ _st_ _, 2034_

 _Gabi's POV_

I scrubbed lotion down my legs as a week from today was going to be my first Saturday night broadcast in Boston. I was so excited and filled with nerves a whole week ahead of time but between now and then we had a very busy schedule. On Monday, they were getting all of their World Series rings and on Friday they were going to retire Troy's number. I flew out early Saturday morning with the entire family for my very first broadcast that Troy was determined to be with me.

"All of the kids are finally asleep," Troy collapsed back onto the bed as I laughed, "We only have two of them." Troy shot me a look, "Two is plenty. Why did we think we wanted more than two kids?" I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "Well, I mean, we never had just two kids. We went from one to three." Troy smiled as he rolled onto his side to face me, his fingers gripping my leg. "Yea, I don't have any regrets. I love all four of them. They just exhaust me." I laughed as Troy smiled up at me.

"We have a big week," I told him and he smiled, "That we do."

"You don't have to drag our four kids to Boston."

Troy propped himself up and laughed, "You really think I miss it? You think they'd miss it?" I shrugged, "It's not like you'll be there." Troy sat up and pulled my chin to face him. "Gabi, it's not like you got to sit next to me on the bench. Just your presence in the building relaxed me. I'm not going to be there for your very first big night. I'd rather be in the building and be your support than be half a country away in my living room."

My eyes filled with water and he smiled, "I love you, Brie. You've spent the last 20+ years supporting me. It's time I support you." I hugged him around the neck tightly and I pressed my lips into his temple. "I love you so fucking much," I whispered and he laughed while squeezing me to his body. "I'm excited for this week. It'll be so much fun." I smiled looking at him. His youthful charm still filled his face and it made my stomach flip-flop.

"Do you remember when we met?" I whispered and his hands reached up to grip my hips gently with a smile. "Yea, how could I forget? Pizza restaurant." I laughed, "Yea, that's when we met but when we really, really met?" Troy racked his brain for a moment, "In the hallway. At the locker. I walked you to your first, second, third, and fourth class." I laughed as his fingers went higher up. "I thought you were beautiful from that very first moment." The corners of his mouth tipped up in a smile, his head tilting back, "I thought you were handsome, young, and so smart."

"What brought that memory?" Troy asked I breathed, "It was brought on by just thinking how far we've come since that day. We barely knew each other and yet…we had this connection. This deep connection and I knew from the moment I met you that you were somebody special. You are my special. I'm so glad we never pushed each other too far." He kissed me roughly after that. His lips hard against my soft ones.

His hands pulled me into his body while we rolled on the bed. Our bodies, lips, and hands tangled with each other. The kiss was long and deep as we couldn't get enough of each other. His body wedged between mine and my arms hooked around his neck to keep him close to me. "You think I'm going somewhere?" he asked, a big grin coming across his face and I laughed, "I don't want you to get any damn plans." He let out a deep chuckle and our lips connected again.

"I'd never run away from you."

* * *

 _Monday, April 3_ _rd_ _, 2034_

 _Troy's POV_

This was weird.

I was at Kauffman Stadium and it was nearing game time but I was in a…suit. I didn't have a locker. I wasn't going to change into my uniform and I was going to watch the home opener from a suite. I couldn't tell you the last time I actually watched a professional baseball game from anywhere but a dug-out. A hand slapped my shoulder and I turned to see Milo, a big grin on his face, "Glad you could make it." He tucked his glove underneath his arm and rubbed his fingers on the towel.

"Glad you could steal my job," I deadpanned, his grin went wider, "Couldn't have asked for a better promotion myself." I rolled my eyes with a laugh as I nodded, "Are you ready?" I asked him, he nodded his head up and down. "Yea, I went over the tape you sent me again. I'm getting better." I smiled, "Good. I want you to be elite, Milo. You have it deep within you to be deep. You just have to keep working." He smiled as he slapped my shoulder before running up onto the field to go warm-up.

My nerves settled in my stomach when I felt her hand slip around my waist. I relaxed to her touch and looked down at her small figure underneath of me. "Hey baby," I kissed the top of her head and she squeezed me. "You doing okay?" I nodded, "Yea, I am. It's just weird."

"That was my entire first season away from the booth. It was just weird being here without going up there to work." She leaned into my body, "It did help that I had a screaming infant attached to my boob at all times." I cracked a smile, "He did have an obsession with your breasts." I laughed shaking my head as she smiled. The kids were all sitting in the booth. On Friday, when they retired my number, they were going to sit on the field. Gabi was planning on typically flying out Friday night late and coming back Sunday morning early for work. Her first time, she was already staying back. I didn't try to talk her out of it though. It was damn useless.

I slipped my hand into her hand, "Hey man," I twisted to see Casen and Britt. A smile on his face and I reached forward and grabbed him into a hug. Gabi and Britt hugged as they caught up. "You ready to get one last ring?" I smiled, "Yea, I am." We pounded fists. "Troy, how are you?" Cal came up behind me, "Good. How are the pitchers?" I asked. Cal grinned, "Good underneath of you. When can I talk you into becoming my pitching coach?"

I chuckled, "When Grey turns 18." I voiced; Cal gave me a serious look. "That's only ten years. I'll be waiting." I laughed as I shook his hand. It was a cool day in Kansas City and I stuffed my hands into my suit pockets. Valarie, our uniform attendant, came over and handed me a jersey. "Figured you felt naked," she sent me a wink and I threw her a smile, "A little bit." I pulled on the jersey over my dress shirt as did Casen.

Cody, Zach, and Josh were all here with their families today. Opening day was our national holiday. I don't think my kids have ever gone to school on an Opening Day. I wasn't starting that anytime soon. It was going to be our tradition forever in my honest opinion. I rubbed my lips together as Gabi came back over with a smile on her face. She was in a long coat and she was just beautiful. I cupped her face and planted a quick kiss on her.

"I'm happy for you baby," I sent her a smile as she reached up to brush her fingers over my face. "I'm happy you're here." Casen gagged behind us, "Do your kids like you or hate you?" Casen asked and I threw him a look, "You damn well know how much they love us." I shot out and Casen laughed, "Yea, but do you embarrass the shit out of them? You two are PDA teenagers still." Gabi couldn't stop her laugh as I smiled, "Look, they've never walked in on us so…it's not that bad."

Britt and Gabi both laughed, "Guess you can't say the same," I said with a raised eyebrow. Casen just rolled his eyes as I smiled. The crowd was thickening at Kauffman Stadium as they started the pre-game ceremony. The dugout was filling with players as the girls gave us a kiss on the cheek and walked up to the suite. I rubbed my hands together as I blew warm air in. The guys were all around and talking as the new ones were doing introductions to Casen.

I met most of them at Spring Training when I was there for five days. I planned on working with the team as much as possible but I had to be there for my family. I was still doing research on how to get Addy the best help possible. "Alright everybody, line up," they had us all walk onto the field as introducing the 2033 World Series Champions. The crowd grew intense with noise as they were all standing and cheering.

The White Sox's were standing in their dugout watching while we all lined up in jersey number order. Casen was on one side of me while Tyler nudged me in the ribs from the other side. "Damn do I miss you," he strained his hamstring during Spring Training and was starting the season on the Injured Reserve. I chuckled, "I bet you do. Can't handle Milo? I know I was getting slow." I teased him and Tyler hummed a laugh. "How is the shoulder?"

"Better. I have to have another operation but they said we could wait till July probably." Tyler smiled, "Good." They started introductions and handing out the rings as they grew down the line. They got to Casen first and the crowd cheered as I felt my hands get tingly with excitement to see the ring. "Next, please, Welcome Back, Troy Bolton, World Series MVP." The crowd was loud and obnoxious as I smiled and hugged the GM as he handed me the ring.

"Thank you," he said and I smiled, "No, thank you," he laughed as he nodded before moving on to Tyler. The continued down the line as I took the ring out and pulled it onto my finger. "One for each finger?" Casen asked with a smirk, I laughed and nodded, "Something like that." I waited out the rest of the ceremony as they played highlights from the big night. I felt my chest tighten with emotion and how scared I was for this adventure to start in a different direction.

This made it very, very real. I was going to walk off this field and go upstairs. I was going to watch a professional baseball game with my kids for the first time in a very long time. I licked my lips as the announced us one more time before they pushed us off the field. I pushed my dress shoe into the grass and I breathed out while I left. I walked down the tunnel stairs as my feet moved faster because if I didn't move faster than would I leave?

I breathed out a breath when I came to the stairs to the elevator when I saw her standing there. She walked up to me and squeezed my arms. "You okay?" I nodded but my jaw tightened against my will, "It's just…" I drew out a statement and she smiled, "It's weird." She whispered, "It's weird that you aren't out on that mound right now. It's weird that you're going to come upstairs with me and sit in the press box with me. It's weird."

A sigh came from my mouth and I collapsed back against the wall, "Let me see that," she yanked my hand to pull the ring up to her face. "Isn't as pretty as our first one," she whispered, our eyes connected and I couldn't stop my smile on my face. "You're right, that might be my favorite." I winked over at her and she smiled while wrapping her arms around my neck. "Do you know who is really excited to watch this game with you?" she whispered, her lips just an inch from mine. I gripped her waist and I turned my head, "Grey?" she shook her head, "Logan. Logan is excited to watch this game with you. She can't wait to sit down next to you and get to talk to her dad during a game."

I bit on my lip and I nodded, "Then I guess we should go up there." She nodded with a smile on her face. "Yea, we really should." She linked our fingers together as we went upstairs. "I want you to know that it's okay that it feels weird," she whispered quietly. "You don't have to act like this is normal or okay. You haven't done this before." I glanced at her and I felt my insides melt just listening to her. I tugged her closer to me and I buried my lips into her hair.

The rest of the ride was silent and when we got to the suite level, she tugged me towards the suite that they reserved for all of the retired players today. The door burst open with a loud noise of people from inside. I stepped in and everybody turned to clap as Casen had already made it upstairs. I smiled and shook a ton of hands before I found my family in the corner. My parents were sitting down with Emily and the kids running around. Gabi's parents with Cody, Zach, and Josh were all lingering as I sent them all a smile but all I wanted to see was my kids.

I went outside to see all of them laughing and watching the game. Gabi made an early rule that there wasn't to be technology at baseball games. It was to watch and talk to people. I cleared my throat and all four heads whipped around. "Dad! I want to see it!" Grey jumped up and picked my hand to inspect the ring. He grinned while looking at it. "Dad! It's so cool! Look how blue and shiny it is. I want one." I laughed as I rubbed his head. "I bet you do. Gotta work hard and get good grades in school."

He rolled his eyes at my usual speech and I sent him a smile before I hugged the twins and I saw Logan with a smile. She patted the seat next to her and I felt that knot form in my throat again. My eyes glanced at the field, action already starting, and I felt that knot slip a little bit. I realize sitting next to my daughter sounded a lot nicer, I settled into the seat next to her and she smiled. "You looked a little misty-eyed out there," she teased with her elbow into my chest.

I laughed, "Yea, it'll be worse on Friday." I said with a laugh. Logan smiled as she leaned into my body. "Why are you all sitting out here? It's freezing." I said rubbing my hands down my legs before stuffing them into my pocket. She smiled, "Because, it's a tradition. You can't see from inside and every opening day we sat outside so we could watch our dad. Typically, it was the most time we got to see you." I swallowed against the knot and I kissed her head without saying anything.

Makenli got up and sat on my lap as I wrapped my arms around her as she was bundled up – but cold. I could only imagine what they did to watch me pitch for the first time as many times they only saw me for a week during Spring Training. It was rough but we always made do. "Dad, do you miss it?" Logan asked as Tyler struck out on a called third strike. I nodded, "Yea, I do. It's weird to be on this site but I am really happy to be here with you guys."

Addy jumped up and came over, "It's weird for us too," she said hugging me. I smiled as I squeezed her tightly. "I love you, Addy," she squeezed back, "Love you, too, dad," I breathed out while I actually talked to the kids and laughed with them as we watched the scoreboard during the intermission of the game. The crowd was into the game and I looked over at the hall of fame wall where all of the retired numbers went. My eyes stared at the white sheet covering the two numbers that rested on my chest.

Friday was going to be harder. I was going to have to give a speech. My family would be with me and it was my final good-bye to the game of baseball. I wasn't ready but I had to be. I had to be ready or else I was never going to let go. I had a whole life to live still and I couldn't let it pass me by. The kids slowly started to trickle inside but I stayed put to finish watching Milo pitch. He did look really, really well. I was impressed with him and the changes and work he put in this off-season. He was going to be a great leader for this team.

I went inside once the inning was over as I went behind Gabi and put my hands on her face. She shrieked and I laughed as I buried my lips into her neck. "Cold?" I hinged shock and she shoved me away with a laugh. "Yea, it's freaking cold. You're insane." I smiled as I looked over to see Logan sitting with Cody as they laughed together. "I can't wait to do this with them all the time." Gabi smiled softly as she followed my eyes and nodded. "Cody was good for them up here."

"I know, I couldn't have asked for a better second-best friend." She cocked her eyebrow in confusion and I smiled, "You're my best, best friend silly," she rolled her eyes with a smile tugging on the corners of her lips. I pulled her into my body and I smiled, "Wanna go see if that conference room is empty? We might be able to make some good memories in there again. I haven't washed out the one bad one yet." She laughed and planted a kiss on me.

"Nah, I see your daughter watching you. You should go over there with her. She could use some extra dad time."

"That's all she gets is dad's time," I reminded her, "I don't get enough, Gabi time," she rolled her eyes, planted a kiss, and then walked over to her dad as they talked. I smiled watching before I returned over to Logan. I settled next to her, "Wow, I should take a picture." Cody joked and I shook my head with a smile but Logan grinned, "Uncle Cody, will you take a picture of us? This is my first baseball game watching with him." I watched her smile beam on my face and that knot came back.

"Yea, of course,"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as she leaned into me, we both smiled for the camera and Cody grinned. "Logan, stunning, Troy, bud, work on it." I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face We settled in to watch more of the game while joking around and maybe, just maybe, I liked it this way a little bit.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I watched Troy laugh with Logan with a smile on his face. My stomach warms watching them together and seeing her with him at a baseball game. She was looking forward to sitting and being with her dad during a baseball game for the first time in a really, really long time. Grey was running around with Finn while Cody was near Troy. "How is he handling this?" I turned to see Zach watching my husband and I shrugged.

"I think okay. In the locker room after the ceremony, it hit him a little harder than he thought it was going, too. They are making is easier. He sat outside for almost the entire game just to sit with them. I think it's hard but that they are making it easier." Zach sent me a smile, "Good. Are you ready for Saturday?" a big grin spread over his face and I nodded my head, "Yea, I really am. I'm nervous but excited." Zach put his arm over my shoulder and tugged me into his side.

"just remind him he has a crew of retired baseball players that are here for him." I swallowed watching him, "He'll need you guys eventually. I don't know when but he will." Troy glanced over in our direction and he smiled at me. His eyes traveling the length of my body. My jeans that were cut off around the ankles, a royal's t-shirt, with my hair dangling over my shoulders. He excused himself from the kids as the game had concluded with a Royals victory. Milo pitched one hell of a game.

"Zach, I know you've always wanted my girl." Troy gave him a teasing smile and Zach smirked while tugging me a little harder into his body. "Damn straight, Bolton." He winked down at me and I laughed with a shake of my head. "Sorry, Zach, I'm a married woman." Zach rolled his eyes as I slipped from his hold and went to the one, I knew so well. "Sorry man, the power is just too great over here." Zach rolled his eyes heavily, "Oh for fuck sakes," Zach said and Troy busted out laughing as he kissed the top of my head.

Zach patted Troy's shoulder before walking over to find Alex. I tilted my head up to look at Troy, "You wanna go get some dinner with the kids?" I questioned. Troy glanced over his shoulder and then back over to me. "In a minute," he tugged my hand and pulled me out into the hallway. It was growing busy with people but he pulled me into a bathroom, closed the door, and pressed me back against it. "My best friend trying to steal you?" he whispered an inch from my lips. His own lips were tugging on the corners causing my heart to start to race.

"Something like that," I whispered to him. He leaned in another inch closer as those blue eyes scanned my face. "Are you sure?"

"Are you jealous?" I questioned and he smirked, "Absolutely not because I know that these lips belong to me," he barely finished his sentence before he devoured my mouth. He pulled me flush to his body, his fingers digging into my hips and then moved up to cup the back of my head to control the kiss. A knock came at the door and Troy reluctantly pulled apart from me. I pressed my swollen lips together and I smiled, "Sure you aren't jealous?" I whispered. Troy laughed and rested his forehead to mine.

"Never, Brie, because I know who this belongs too," he tapped my chest and I smiled softly. "You're right. He just wants me to tell you that if you need some retired baseball players to talk to – that you have them. You don't have to do this alone." Troy gave me a small smile and kissed my forehead. "I will. I love you, Brie."

We both walked out after one more kiss as we gathered the kids together. We both entered the suite as I looked around trying to find all of our kids. I spotted Zach, Josh, and Cody still all talking as I made eye contact with Zach.

Zach sent me a wink across the room as I just sent out a laugh with a shake of my head. Grey slipped his hand into mine as we all began to gather everything up. We moved towards the exit together as he gripped my hand tightly. "You okay, baby?" I looked down as he nodded his head. "Yea, I love you, momma,"

I smiled as I bent forward to kiss his forehead. Troy smiled down at me with a smile on his face. Logan shoved his side and Troy looked at her as she said something before Troy rolled his eyes with a laugh but his eyes came right back to me. God Damn, I love him.

* * *

Troy's POV

 _Friday, April 7_ _th_ _, 2034_

I scanned over my notes again for my speech tonight while I swung back and forth in my office chair. Gabi was upstairs packing as she was leaving late tonight on red-eye while I was taking the kids out tomorrow. My phone buzzed in my pocket as I reached down to pick it up.

"Hey," I answered, "Troy," Luke's voice from the other end caught my attention. I sat up straighter, "Luke, you okay? Emerson?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. Luke laughed, "Yea, she's fine. Busy wedding planning." I smirked as I still couldn't believe Luke popped the question a little after New Year's Eve and Emerson was over the moon. She loved Kansas City and was happy to be in both cities until it was time to settle down.

"Oh, yeah? Is the date set?" I asked and Luke gave off a nervous chuckle, "I don't know. November?" he questioned, "Are you still going out to Boston with Gabi tomorrow?" he questioned with curiosity, I frowned, "Yea, why the sudden change in the topic? Of course, I'm going to support Gabs tomorrow," I told him and he chuckled, "Think you can get mom, dad, Emily plus her family a plane ticket out?" he questioned again. I frowned, "What the fuck, Luke, why?"

Luke let out a rich laugh, "I was just thinking that it's Gabi's first big broadcast and she could really use all of the support. Hell, I'll even be there." I blinked once, twice, and I gasped, "Shut the fuck up," I laughed loudly and Luke couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'll be activated tonight. My first game will be tomorrow." I laughed as I let my head rest forward on the counter. "Luke, oh my god, man, I'm so damn proud of you."

"They called me to tell me to get my shit together because I'm due in Boston tomorrow morning." I pressed my lips together and I couldn't let the smile fall off my face. "Fuck, Luke, I am so glad we're all going to be there. Gabi is going to be so excited." I whispered with a breath, "The girls and oh my God, Grey," Luke laughed with a smile, "Will you call me later and let me tell him?" I squeezed my eyes shut, "I did the same with you. I wanted to tell you." Luke laughed, "I about shit my pants, they wanted me to come tonight." I paused as I leaned back, "Why aren't you going tonight?" I questioned.

He was quiet for a beat, "I wanted you there. I asked them if I could wait until tomorrow and they agreed. I am starting tomorrow. Their starting second baseman is injured and the reserve is technically a shortstop." I smiled, "They told me they could handle one night with him there. They knew what you were doing tonight and I think they still love you." I laughed as I scrubbed my face, "I can't wait for Grey to know. I am so excited. I am so excited for you."

"Thanks, Troy," I smiled, "I'm going to call Em,"

"Yea, let her know that I'll just get a private jet out tomorrow morning. We can stay for the weekend." Luke smiled, "I am so excited. We'll be in KC before too long as well." Luke and I talked for a few more moments as I knew he needed to call a ton of people. I had a pang of sadness knowing that Gary wasn't going to be one of them. I let the thought slip as I hung up and went in search of Gabi. She was in the laundry room pulling things out of the dryer.

"Can you stay in Boston on Sunday?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. She turned around and gave me a funny look, "Why?" I let a smile cross my lips as I walked forward and gripped her arms gently. I pushed her onto the washer as she let her eyes burrow in wonder. "Tomorrow night, it's just not my girl making a big debut…I just hope you don't mind sharing it with somebody else." Her eyebrows dipped further in confusion. They then went up quickly with a gasp, "Stop! Luke?" she questioned and I nodded as she grinned like a cat and threw her arms around my neck.

"Stop! I can't believe it! Really?" I nodded as I pulled back to look at her. "And you get to call his first game, do you know how comforting that will be for him?" she couldn't stop her grin as she squeezed me tightly. "I am so happy for him." I pulled back to stroke her cheek with a smile on my face. "He was supposed to start tonight but he asked if he could start tomorrow. A bold move but they agreed because they knew what was going on tonight."

"He just wanted his big brother there."

"That would have been hard for the family to choose. I would have made all of them go to him because this isn't that important compared to that but I am so happy we all get to be there."

* * *

I pulled on my suit jacket as I buttoned it while I fidgeted nervously. My parents were thrilled with the news of Luke and I knew they were already discussing getting an apartment in Boston to spend most of their summers there. Grey ran around the house with excitement when Luke Facetimed him with the news. I saw Emerson smiling in the background and staying close. The girls were all excited and happy to spend the weekend in Boston cheering on Uncle Luke.

Gabi slid up next to me as she was in a black dress that hit right above her knees and her hair was falling around her shoulders. She was beautiful, "You look stunning," I whispered into her ear again. She smiled up at me while patting my chest. The crowd was already thick with people as they were finishing their set-up. Emily, my parents, Gabi, plus the kids all had a chair out there for support. I heard a throat clear behind me and I turned around to see Luke standing there with his hands in his pockets.

I let my jaw drop in shock, we didn't say anything but take two steps forward and pull each other into a hug. "What the fuck," I finally said and he laughed pulling back, "Once I told them why I wanted to wait – they told me to just report tomorrow morning bright and early. Emerson is getting everything taken care of like the amazing woman she is and she told me to be here. I'm catching a flight back with Gabi tonight."

My eyes swung to Gabi and she winked at me, "You were in on this?" she laughed, "Yea, once you told me I called him. I wanted to congratulate him and he told me that he was flying in. I just got him another ticket on my flight out tonight." I smiled wide, "Think you can manage one more chair?" Luke teased and he laughed with a nod. He nudged me with a smile on his lips, "I want to see this one." I shared a hug again as they started to line us up.

It wasn't long before we were climbing onto the field with a large crowd. I waved to the crowd as the kids and Gabi all went to take a seat as I went and stood with Dean and Cal. I shook each of their hands as they slipped a jersey over my shoulder and I buttoned it up. I smiled as I waved to the crowd again. Dean took the microphone and smiled, "Today, I am honored to stand up here and tell you how proud we are to retire the number 14. When Troy told all of us that he was going to retire – the first thing I thought of is that nobody is going to wear the number fourteen ever again. That is Troy Bolton's number in Kansas City."

The crowd clapped loudly as I felt the warmth in my chest. I smiled as Dean looked over at me with a bright smile. "He has been here longer than I have been here and I think Cal told a similar story to my own. I came here because I heard that Troy Bolton was who he was. A leader. He knew how to lead a team. He knew how to coach these young kids and mentor them. Troy was a beloved member of this community and the GM that was before me…he called me and he told me…You have a real gem in Troy Bolton. He's here to stay. He's here to win championships. He's here to be successful and be a part of this community. He was the first player to greet me. He introduced me to the team. He was an upstanding individual and I am overjoyed to have known him and be there for him and to have seen him succeed as he has."

"Number fourteen will forever hang in the outfield with pride. With 5 Cy Youngs, 5 World Championships, 4 MVPs, and several other accolades that will be honored for years and years to come." The crowd clapped as Dean shook my hand again. "Troy, we thank you for your service over the past 19 years. We thank you for being a perfect part of our community and for raising your family here in this city. I couldn't be prouder." I hugged him and thanked him as Cal took the microphone afterward.

"Troy Bolton is one special human that I have known. Between watching him raise his kids, run a championship team, and being a friend to every single guy on this team…he's special. He is already doing wonders with our pitchers in the minors and our young guys with how to scout, how to watch the film, how to set up a pitch sequence to be effective. He's already doing so much with them and teaching them. I know one day he will be a full-blown coach but everybody respects why he can't. I applaud him for putting his family first because as much as he tried, he sometimes couldn't."

I turned to look at Gabi with all four kids seated around her. All of them paying attention as I was happy that I was putting them first for once. I only wanted to put them first. "This community will all forever have a Troy Bolton story to tell. The future kids will ask who number fourteen belonged too and their parents will smile and tell them about the great Troy Bolton who threw a perfect game with a destroyed shoulder." I laughed as it was true. "It was an honor to coach him,"

The crowd cheered as I was surprised as the next person who took the microphone. Zach stood up there with a smile on his face. "I met Troy Bolton right after he was drafted in the Arizona League. We were roommates and we instantly bonded. Troy wasn't in his best frame of mind back then but he was my first baseball friend. I saw how good Troy Bolton was the first time I watched him pitch. It's that…an ungodly talent that you just dream of having. It's just pure and deep because he wasn't at his best and I could see it." Zach smiled, "We went through the ranks together though. I would say he always wasn't too far behind me but it was definitely the other way around. I followed him and it was also nice to have his face to welcome me." I shared a smile with him as he smiled back.

"I've watched him grow into an incredible person. I've watched him marry the love of his life, I watched him make his big-league debut, he watched mine, he watched me get married, we both had kids around the same time and we were fathers together. We were best friends. Playing with Troy Bolton was always something people were jealous of. My friends back home would always ask one question the first time they saw me and it wasn't about me. It was about Troy. "What is it like playing Troy Bolton? Is he really that cool? Is he really that good?" Zach smiled, "They could care less about how I was doing – they wanted to know everything about him. I don't blame them though…I would want to know, too."

The crowd laughed and I smiled looking at him. "Troy Bolton was special to play with and I was lucky to play with him. I was lucky to get to be with him and cheer for him and watch all of those milestones. I got a front-row seat and I was damn lucky to get that. Yet, when I think of Troy. I think of my best friend and the person I call when I need something." Zach smiled over at me, "I can't wait to watch you be a dad, Troy. I can't wait to watch your future and I'm glad we became best friends through all of it."

I walked over and I hugged Zach tightly, "Thanks man," I whispered. Zach clapped my back, "It's an honor, dude,"

I pulled back and I felt shock go through my system as Gabi was the one standing with the microphone. My heart hammered in my chest as I sat and I watched her. "The number fourteen didn't have any significance to me until I met my husband 24 years ago. He was number fourteen and it was just his number. Throughout the years, that number has gotten bigger and bigger and bigger in our lives. We were engaged in 2014, he made his big league debut the same year. 14 years ago, we had our first daughter. 14 years ago, he made his first post-season. 14. I look at him and half the time that number is somewhere on his body. It's weird when I look down at this field and don't see fourteen in the dugout or on the mound. It's weird that nobody in that locker room has it either." She paused and those brown eyes came to find mine.

"I've watched him for many more than 14 years though. I've watched him do what he loves for 23 years. I watched him in high school, in summer ball, and throughout his minor league years. I watched his big-league debut and every single year after that. I have had that front row seat to his success and I am so lucky to have been there side-by-side with him. I am honored to love him and be there for him. I love him as a baseball player but I also love him as my best friend. I love him as my kids' father. I love him for how he loves this community. I love him period. He loves this game of baseball so much and watching him give it up has been hard but it isn't going anywhere. It's ingrained in this family for good. I want to take my own moment to thank you, Kansas City. Forgiving us a home. For providing us a great community to raise our kids and grow together. There is no place like this place," the crowd cheered and she pivoted to make eye contact with me. "Troy Bolton, I am so thankful for you in my life. You are the love of my life and I love you, so damn much and I am so thankful for you. I am thankful for this life we lived and I am so glad that the number fourteen will forever be important in this city because I know how important it is to us."

She pulled away from the microphone and I pulled her into my body tightly. "I love you," she whispered into my ear and I kissed her temple, "I love you more."

She rolled her eyes and pulled away with a smile on her face. I kissed her softly before I realized it was my turn. The crowd was loud again and I picked up the microphone as I took a good look around. "I know you all want to watch some baseball but…I just have a few things to say first," I teased, "I want to thank everybody here for being here. For celebrating me and honoring my number. I truly appreciate it. To Dean and Cal…you are a part of our family and I am thankful for the both of you. I only ever wanted you both to feel as welcomed in this city as I did. Zach, Josh, and every other teammate I have played with over the years I only ever wanted to be a friend. To be a support and be there for people is all I ever wanted. I am so glad you all felt that way and I know I got a handful of best friends out of the deal. To my wife…" I smiled over at her. "I'm just thankful that we did this together. There is nobody else I would want by my side…ever. Knowing that I have you to go home to? It makes me happy. To my kids and family…I love you. I am thankful for you supporting this journey with me."

I smiled as I pushed back the watery tears, "To Kansas City, thank you for giving me this home. For this honor. I can't wait to stay in this community and do as much as I can. I only want the best for all of you. Thank you," I waved to the crowd and tipped my hat as I smiled at everybody. We posed for pictures and I hugged everybody again thanking them for the support.

My eyes twisted to Gabi and Luke who were plotting their escape. I walked down the tunnel with the family as I was shaking hands with the team before I came to a stop. "Gabs, Luke," they both looked at me and I smiled, "It's your turn."

* * *

 _Saturday, April 8_ _th_ _, 2034_

Gabi's POV

The nerves riddled my stomach as I was sitting in the office going over tonight's match-up. My eyes were filled with tears as I saw Luke's name in the line-up card. We only had an hour till we went live and I was riddled with the nerves. I couldn't get myself to relax and calm down my anxiety. "You're going to do fine," Aaron said with a look over towards me. I gave him a weak smile, "It's just been a long time since I've done this."

Aaron shot me a look as did Corey. "Bolton, shut up. You're a natural. Plus, Luke is ecstatic that his sister-in-law is calling his first game." I smiled, "Plus, I heard almost your entire family is here." I laughed with a nod, "All of Troy's family is here. Plus a few sets of friends. They all watched Luke grow up and play ball. It was only natural for them all to be here." Corey patted my back, "We go live in forty-five minutes." I thanked them and I turned to take a deep breath.

"Gabi," I looked up at Tyler as he walked into the room in his suit, "Somebody is waiting outside for you," I smiled as I stood up and I walked out. I was in a pencil skirt with a white blouse in a pair of heels. I walked straight into the chest of my husband as he had his arms around me in an instant. "There is my beautiful girl," he whispered into my ear. My entire body relaxed with ease as I breathed in his scent. He was wearing a Boston shirt with Bolton on the back and a pair of jeans. "You look weird in a different color." A laugh echoed from his mouth.

"Luke said the same thing." He kissed me gently on the corner of my mouth to not ruin my make-up. "I love you, baby, I am so proud of you." I squeezed his bicep and I pressed my lips to his cheek gently. "I can't wait to celebrate with you tomorrow night." He squeezed my hand gently, "You are going to kill it. I know you are nervous and that is normal. I am here for you plus about fifty other people." I smiled as I gave him one more hug.

"Thank you, you are right. Having you in this building helps." He smirked, "You know I am always right…right?" I laughed shoving his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head before pushing me back in the door.

"Aaron, Tyler, Corey, take care of my girl. I might have a repaired shoulder but I can probably kick all of your asses." The group of men chuckled in the group as Aaron stood up, "We got her back, Troy." Troy smiled over at me and winked while I rolled my eyes. "I love you, baby," I squeezed his hand gently. "I love you, too, Gabs," Troy waved good-bye to the guys while I sat down and relaxed. "Mmm. There it is. The confident woman we all know."

I shot Tyler a look, "I was nervous." I fired back. Tyler chuckled, "Yea, somebody did something good." He wiggled his eyebrows and I just laughed with a shake of my head. We all gathered our things before we headed to the booth. Corey handled the field as I put in my earpiece and settled into my seat between Tyler and Aaron.

I cleared my throat as I took in a deep breath. "One minute," I smiled as I looked at the growing crowd in Fenway Park and I smiled as I could already see where the family was sitting. Yesterday, Makenli told me she was excited to watch another baseball game with Daddy. "Five, four, three," I settled in as the cameras started to roll. Tyler started off the segment as he talked about the division rivals in the very first week and Luke Bolton's major league debut.

"We thought it would be wise to bring in an expert on the Bolton family. It was like we predicted the entire thing!" Tyler said with a laugh, "Our brand-new broadcaster…Gabriella Bolton. Welcome to the show, of course, Aaron is here as well." They panned out and I smiled. "Thank you, I am very excited to be back." I sat up straighter, "You are, of course, married to Troy Bolton and have been for fifteen years. Your family said good-bye to his career and the next thing on the list was for you to come back to work and Fox Sports was thrilled to have you join our Saturday night crew." I smiled wide, "Yes, I am thrilled to be here and I am very excited to see where this role takes me."

"You've known Luke since he was how old?" Aaron asked with a joke, "He was three and obsessed with baseball." I said with a laugh, "Nothing has really changed besides that he's much older." The group laughed as we talked about several other highlights and as each minute passed, I felt myself continue to relax, let go, and have fun. The first inning went underway without a hiccup as we all had a good flow and chemistry together.

The first ground ball went to Luke as he made the play easily and I smiled with pride watching him. I could only imagine Emerson and how nervous she was. All of those feelings from Troy's debut came flying back and all of the excitement that surrounded it. His first at-bat I had butterflies in my stomach. He popped out to center but he looked good. Once we went to a commercial break, Aaron and Tyler both grinned over me and shared a look.

"This is going to be a fun year," Tyler said rubbing his hands together. Aaron smirked, "Damn straight it's going to be. I love fresh blood," I elbowed both of them and they laughed. My own smile returning as I felt everything start to slowly fall into place.

* * *

I walked to the elevator as I promised Troy, I would meet him in the lobby so we could all go get dinner together. The rest of the broadcast went off without a hitch. Luke made a great diving play during the sixth inning and got his first major league hit in the seventh. They zoomed in on the family and I could see the pride bleeding from Troy as he watched his brother. The excitement in seeing him succeed and to see his dreams come true…was amazing.

The elevator doors opened and I was pushed back with a ton of hugs around my legs. I laughed as Logan wrapped her arms around my neck, "Mom! We watched the first part of the game in a suite so we could listen to you!" Grey exclaimed looking up at me with a big smile on his face. I laughed as I kissed each of them, "You were awesome!" Logan grinned at me with her big smile. Addy and Makenli were all smiles. "It was funny to hear your voice mom!"

I shook my head as I kissed each of their little heads before I looked up to see those blue eyes with so much love behind them. A smile on his face and a thing of flowers in his hands. I felt my eyes well with tears with just one look at him and he smiled seeing them.

"You were amazing," he whispered as he came closer. He gave me the flowers and I smiled at him, "Thank you," I whispered. He tilted my head back and kissed me on the mouth. "You were amazing and I am so happy for you." He whispered into my ear, I hugged him tightly, "Thank you, I know this is hard for us. I know you wanted that year. I know we wanted that time but thank you. It all felt so right up there."

Troy cupped my face and looked me right in the eye, "Gabi, baby, I only want to see you love your life. I want to see that happy smile. I love you so God damn much." He whispered into my ear and he squeezed tightly as I buried my lips into his neck. "I love you, too."

"Hey! Where is MY hug? I'm the one that made my major league debut." I turned to see Luke with Emerson on his side. Her fingers clasped with his and I looked up at Troy with a smile. He winked back at me as Troy tossed Luke his phone. "I think we need a family picture for the new adventure that this family is going on." Troy declared. I laughed as we all got together. The kids littered around us as Troy kept me close to his side. All of us laughing and smiling.

Once we were done, I hugged Luke, "Congrats Luke, was it all you dreamed?"

Luke smirked, "It was more," I smiled as I looked at Troy and he smiled back. I loved this life.

* * *

 **HOLY CRAP. ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT. How WILD?! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long to get out! I am hoping to wrap up this story before December! My goal is to finish the story and then move on with His Girl for quite some time before adding a new story! I can't wait to show you what I have up my sleeve!**

 **Let me know how you liked the chapter!**

 **Thanks for all the love and patience!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Five Years Later

Chapter 27 – Five Years Later

 _Saturday, July 17_ _th_ _, 2038_

 _San Francisco, CA_

Gabi's POV

I tapped my foot impatiently at my gate because I wanted to go home. I needed to go home. I was granted the next two weeks off from work to spend with my husband over the all-star break and for his induction ceremony in Cooperstown, NY. All of his hard work paid off as he was going to be a member of the baseball hall of fame. We found out in February that he made it on his first ballot attempt with a landslide vote.

I was ecstatic for him to only have to leave for LA the following night to get ready for Spring Training. The past five years have been amazing but also exhausting. My first three seasons I only did Saturday Night Baseball and I spent a ton of time at home with the kids. Last season and this season I took up a show. It meant that I was living in LA more than I was living in KC. It meant that I wasn't around for my daughters' senior year nearly as much as I wanted to be. It meant that my other three kids barely saw their mom unless it was off-season. It meant I was a far cry away from spending 365 nights in a bed with my husband.

I was there for Logan's graduation but Ellie and Mallory did most of the party planning instead of her mom and that hurt a lot more than I was expecting it to hurt. They did a fantastic job but I could see it on Logan's face that she wanted to do it with me and I failed her. I released a sigh as I knew I had to do better. I must do better. My husband refused to say a word because he felt like he had a promise to keep to allow me to do my dreams but we made his career work much better than we were making my career work.

The kids came out to LA as much as possible but all of their schedules were hectic and busy in the summertime. Troy was a full-time dad but also worked with the Royals and at Swings full time. Our lives were basically crazy and it left little room to make sure we were with each other frequently. I tried to come home during the week but the show didn't allow for much time away from the studio and then on Friday nights I was flying to the next city.

Brushing my fingers through my hair I felt the guilt reside deep in my gut. I did enjoy my job. I loved working on the show but…I hated missing my family more. Troy and I talked about it a lot before I took it on and we were going to give it a trial period. Last season was really, really rough but Troy and I both knew we couldn't base anything off the first season. That wasn't fair to me or the studio because it was another growing pain but this year was even harder.

I was missing too much.

I was still a mom to four kids. A wife to a wonderful husband. I didn't have to give up my sports broadcasting. I only had to give up the show and the show wasn't that important to me. My family was more important. My kids were more important. That was what was important. Being there to watch Logan go to college at Northwestern to play volleyball was important to me. Watching Makenli and Addy grow more into their teenage years and be there for the big moments was important to me. Watching Grey grow into the perfect little man he was growing into was important to me.

Fuck the show. My phone buzzed in my lap as I looked down to see Logan's glowing face on the other side. I smiled as she turned into such a beautiful woman. It was hard to swallow that she graduated high school and was moving to Chicago.

"Lolo," I spoke. "You okay?" I questioned. She sighed heavily, "Yea, I'm fine. I just can't wait for you to get home." I felt my chest ache and I nodded, "I'll be home tonight." I reminded her. "You'll probably be asleep by the time I get home though. My flight doesn't leave for another hour."

"You promise to stay home for the next two weeks?" Logan's voice was hesitant as my schedule has been crazy recently and I knew I was letting her down. My chest ached to know that I was letting her down, that she couldn't count on me to stay, that I was failing her as a mother. I squeezed my eyes close.

"Yes, sweetie, I took the next two weeks off of work. I am not going to be leaving until after the all-star break. Plus, we have to get your dad to Cooperstown and celebrate him." Logan let a sigh of relief echo through the phone.

"Do you think I can come back with you for a bit after that?" Logan asked I could hear the nerves in her voice. The closer we were getting to taking her to school, another weekend I for sure took off for, the more nervous and anxious she was getting. She hadn't spent that much time away from us before and it was going to be a major adjustment. She moved into her dorm in a little under a month to prepare for the volleyball season.

"Maybe. I'll talk to your dad when I get home." I told her, "Have you talked with Camden?" I questioned; her boyfriend of the last eight months was the longest one that stuck – shocker – he was a baseball player. He also graduated this past year and was going to Mizzou to play baseball. They both weren't sure what the separation plus sports would bring but they weren't making any decisions yet. Troy and I both liked Camden and he was easy to invite to the house and have around.

"Yea, I have. He is jealous that we are all going to Cooperstown." I smiled as I looked out the window to see a plane rolling up to the gate. I spent more time on a plane than I did with my kids. I had to make a change for myself and for them. "I love you, Mom, I can't wait to see you." I smiled as I played with the rings on my hands. "I can't wait to spend the next two weeks with all of my babies."

"Makenli and Addy are both really excited, Grey has been at Finn's the past week." I could see her roll her eyes and I laughed, "They are best friends. Leave them alone," she laughed as people began to disembark from the plane and heading in a thousand different directions. "Dad really misses you," my heart panged as Troy never really voiced how he was doing. We never really went this much time apart but this summer had proven difficult with everybody's schedules.

"I know baby,"

"No, mom, he really misses you. He's been quiet and I see him just staring at his phone sometimes. I don't know. I think he misses you and I know he won't tell you but this has been hard." I blinked away tears because I missed Troy.

With every fiber in my soul, I missed Troy Bolton. I missed wrapping my arms around him every single night. I miss kissing him. I miss being with him, laughing with him, parenting with him. I was missing all of that for some stupid show that I didn't want to do anymore. My happiness was affecting other people's happiness.

"I'll talk to him tonight." I whispered, "I have to go Logan. I am getting ready to board. I love you." She exhaled and bid her own love back to me. I hung up the phone and thought about our conversation. I thought about what I had been thinking about for weeks now. I knew it was time, I just had to talk to Troy about it. I had to apologize to him for letting this get so out of hand.

The phone rang twice before he answered, "Brie, baby," his voice was sad and quiet. My chest ached, "Hey, I'm at my gate. I just wanted to call and hear your voice." He was quiet for a beat and sighed, "Good. I wanted to hear your voice. You did well tonight, I'm very proud baby." I smiled as I looked at my lap. "I love you, T. Thank you for doing all of this. I know it hasn't been easy. I know I haven't been home." Troy cleared his throat and sighed, "I'm just glad you are going to be home for two weeks. I miss the fuck out of you."

"I miss you, too." I picked at my jeans that I was wearing, "Are you ready for all of the festivities?" I questioned. Troy chuckled, "Yea, I am. I am honored to have made it this far and I can't wait to share my success with the kids this weekend." Troy cleared his throat again, "I can't wait to see you, though, I can't wait to spend the next two weeks together." My chest tightened with guilt, "I'm so sorry," I whispered as I tried to stop the tears but they came anyway.

"For what?" he asked, his voice innocent and so sweet, "For not being there enough for you. For becoming too busy, for doing too much, for not being home." I rubbed my eyes and Troy exhaled for a moment over the phone. "Brie," his voice was soft and I blinked away the tears. "I love and I love watching all of your dreams come true. You have nothing to apologize for." He tried to tell me but I shook my head, "No, I have so much to apologize for. I've barely been home since Logan's graduation and I feel awful."

"Well, don't,"

I didn't say anything else because I didn't want to do this over the phone. I didn't want to be this way with him right now. I breathed in deeply, as they called my zone for boarding. "I'm getting ready to board. I can't wait to snuggle with you tonight." Troy chuckled, "I'll be ready for you," I laughed as I hung up after bidding him my love one last time before I climbed onto the plane.

* * *

Troy's POV

I nursed the whiskey in front of me as the kids had all gone to bed, Logan was already back from her date with Camden. He was a nice young man and I had formed a good relationship with him. Logan was thankful for it and I was too. I was terrified to send her off to Northwestern at the beginning of August but I knew it was time for her to spread her wings and fly. She was going to do amazing things in Chicago and it was a short flight away from us.

She toyed with the idea of going to New York but I think my protests to being that far away were loudly heard. Gabi told me to shut up on many occasions because she had to do what was best for her but…I couldn't help myself. I worried about her. My eyes glanced up at the clock to see it was a little after one. Gabi should be home soon and I wasn't sleeping anyway. I hated our phone conversation earlier mostly because I haven't been honest with her. I didn't feel like I had the right to be honest with her because she was doing her dreams. She let me do my own damn dreams for 19 years and I wasn't going to be one to take away from her happiness.

I just wasn't sure if she was happy. She cried during our conversation earlier because these past two years have been hard on our family. She was busy doing a show in LA constantly and still doing Saturday night baseball. She was one of the best and I loved hearing her and protecting her from all the men that found her attractive. I did my best to bring the kids to her but I wanted her at home. Especially with Logan leaving for college. Logan was struggling with the thought of going to college and Gabi hadn't been home to help her. I could only do so much.

I did miss Gabi. I wanted her home with me but I wanted her doing her dream as well. When I found out I was elected into the Hall of Fame – I quickly asked her to spend the entire weekend with me in Cooperstown and to spend time with our family. She agreed without hesitation and I was excited to be a family for a weekend in the summer for the first time in a while.

I heard the garage door lift and I tossed back the final bits of Whiskey. I rinsed out my glass and set it in the sink when I heard the door open. I lifted my eyes to see her, she wasn't looking up yet and it let me just look at her for a minute. She was in a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her ass in all of the good ways, a white blouse that was modest but beautiful and a pair of heels on her feet. She sat her bag down as I leaned back against the counter and the moment her face looked up at me…my gut sank.

She looked so damn tired and not happy.

Tears filled her eyes with one look at me and I just opened my arms. She walked into my grasp and I hugged her tightly to my chest. Her head buried into my chest and she sobbed, I kissed the top of her head as I gently lifted her up onto the counter as I reached down to pull off her shoes. I tossed them onto the floor as her nose pressed into my neck. "I'm sorry," she whispered into my ear, "There is nothing to be sorry about," I reminded her. "You've been doing your job."

She pulled back and looked at me, those brown eyes, I haven't seen them like this in a long time. The lack of sleep, the travel, everything, it was all catching up to her. The daily shows, traveling across the country every week, trying to fit in her family, and just being herself. "As I told you on the phone, you have nothing to apologize for. Nobody in this house is mad at you or thinks of you differently, or anything like that. You're doing what you want to do."

I let my thumb stroke her skin and she swallowed, her eyes adverting in a different direction. She rubbed her lips together and I redirected her attention back to mine. "Baby," she looked at me and breathed out, "I love you," I said firmly, "Nothing will change that. Has the past two years been hard? Yes, they have. It has nothing to do with you though. It's just been hard because we've made a change and it was a big change. Our family is still adjusting. It's only the second season of this. We'll make it work."

"What if I don't want to make it work anymore?" she whispered into my neck. I paused and I pulled back to look in her eyes. She looked right back at me and I reached up to stroke her cheek. "Brie…" she shook her head. "I'm so sick of it, Troy. I hate missing out on time with you. I hate missing out on things with the kids. I hate it." I just hugged her as I didn't know what to say to her at this moment. I never want her to give up on all of the things she wants.

"I'm not happy, Troy. I know you think I am and that this is everything I want but I don't anymore. I thought it was what I want but I don't. I want to be home with you. I want to do Saturday Night baseball and still get to see my kids. That's what I want." I pulled her in for a long kiss and then I kissed her forehead. "Brie, baby, it's whatever is going to make you happy," I whispered.

She didn't say anything but just wrapped her arms back around my neck. "I just want to be with you tonight." She whispered; I squeezed my eyes closed as I just held her close to me. "I'm not going anywhere, baby, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Gabi's POV

 _Sunday, July 18_ _th_ _, 2038_

I stirred my coffee when a pair of arms were wrapped around my neck tightly. I grinned as I snuggled back into her, "My Lolo," she laughed in my ear and I turned around to give her a tight hug in return. She was exactly my height and was starting to look more and more like me which frustrated Troy endlessly. The only thing Logan had of Troy's was the hair color and part of the eyes. "How is my sweet girl?" I murmured into her ear.

"I miss you." She whispered and I squeezed my eyes shut trying to ward off all of the emotions. "I missed you, too. I'm going to hate when I come back in August and I'm going to be moving you." She stiffened and then gripped me tighter. "What if I changed my mind?" she whispered. The words were so faint and quiet I felt like I had actually missed them. I pulled back as she had her own tears in her eyes.

"Logan, sweetie, what in the world are you talking about? You've been so excited to go to Northwestern and play volleyball. Is this about Camden?" I began to question and Logan shook her head no, "I miss you already and what's going to happen when I'm hours and hours away when your home?" the tears started to fall as I pulled her into the chair near the kitchen. "Our schedules are opposite. I'll be here in the summer and you'll be in LA and when your home, I'll be in Chicago and I hate missing you."

"Oh Logan," I whispered as I reached forward to wipe away some of her tears. "I know you love doing all of it mom and I love watching you do your dreams," she hiccupped and closed her eyes, my girl was on the verge of going to college, starting a life, and turning 19 and she was struggling with the thought of never seeing me. My heart was crushed, my soul hurt, and I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to tell her that I was trying to get out of the show because if I couldn't do it I didn't want to break her heart. Yet, I pulled on a brave face for her and I washed away all of her tears.

"Logan, look at me," those brown/blue eyes looked up at me with such sadness. "I want to see you live out your dreams. I've done my dreams. I did all of my dreams to show you that you can reach for the stars and achieve it. You love playing volleyball, you love Chicago, and some of your friends are going there as well. I know how scary it can be but we'll make plenty of trips to see you. You know your dad is going to want to watch you play all the time."

"But you…"

I stroked her cheek with my thumb, "I'm going to be there." Her eyes looked at me and I could see she didn't believe a word I had just said. I hadn't been around enough and I knew I needed to change it. I hated where I had ended up. My original thought was that it was time to step up and do more but I was starting to think it was a mistake. That I was meant for just Saturday Night baseball because that's what worked for my family.

"Mom," she started but I shook my head, "I'm going to be there. I am going to be home these next two weeks, I am going to be home before you move in, I am going to move you into your dorm, and I am going to cry buckets of tears when I have to leave you. I will be at your first match. I am not going to miss any of that, is that understood?" Logan nodded her head and then hugged me tightly. "I love you, Logan. You are important to me. You are so important to me."

She sniffled and I just hugged her while rubbing her back up and down. "Now, if you don't want to go to Chicago because it isn't the right fit…that's fine. We'll figure something out together. I just don't think that's the reason." She nodded, "I'm excited and I want to go but I'm not excited about being away from you." I brushed her cheek and I nodded, "I know." I swallowed as she wiped away her tears and went to grab a bar for breakfast before going upstairs.

I leaned forward and rested my head on the table. "You okay?" Troy's voice was right above me and I shook my head no as I couldn't stop my own tears. He sat down and pulled my chin for me to look at him. "Brie," his voice was distraught but I wiped away my tears and I just looked at him, "I'll be fine, I just hate disappointing her." Troy didn't say anything for a moment when there was a rumble on the stairs. "Mom!" Grey flew around the corner and Troy moved backward as my 11-year-old collided into my body. I hugged him and buried my lips into his soft hair. He was still Troy's look alike and still loved baseball and still was best friends with Finn.

He was though a very smart kid, he loved to help others, and was a very big momma's boy. I wiggled him back and forth as I kissed on his head over and over again. "There is my little man," I whispered, he pulled back with a goofy smile on his face, "Mom! I'm 11. I'm not little anymore," he said annoyed. "I'm almost 12." I laughed as I shook my head, "You'll forever be my little man," Grey smiled as I hugged him again.

"Dad, can we have eggs and toast for breakfast?" Grey asked Troy was still looking at me with a look on his face. I smiled as I looked at Grey, "We sure can,"

It wasn't long before the twins were awake and were hugging me tightly.

Adalyn was very much into dance and gymnastics anymore. That's all she wanted to do and we were battling her anxiety to this day still. She saw a therapist once a week and took a small dose of medication daily to help ease her anxiety throughout the day. It wasn't an easy decision for Troy and I but it was needed for Addy. She was much happier on it and wasn't constantly worried about either of us when we weren't home. It would flair up from time to time but it was easier to ease her thoughts with all the tools we had in place. She still did well in school and was definitely a perfectionist but we were working on it.

Makenli was stubborn, strong-willed, and defiant in every meaning of the word. She was our trouble-maker and was the one who was constantly grounded or in trouble. She could care less about school and it was a constant battle with her to actually pay attention in school and then do her homework. Makenli would rather hang out with her friends or play basketball or softball than do anything resembling school-work.

She blessed her grandpa Jack by being one of the only ones who loved basketball and was more than happy to play for him and with him. It was probably her favorite sport and right behind it was softball. Makenli knew how to play her dad like a fiddle but they also fought the most. He loved her with a burning passion and wanted to see her succeed but she tested his limits. I got more phone calls about her misbehaving and her attitude than I would like to repeat.

They were each growing up to be a good woman with the typical teenager problems. I looked over at Troy who was still looking at me, concern full on his face, and I just gave him a smile and a nod promising that we would talk later. We needed to have a longer conversation about last night than what I gave him but what I said was the truth. I was done. I wasn't happy and my happiness was with my family. I had to correct that.

* * *

Troy's POV

"Looking good, Evan," I said as I watched him pitch at Swing's. The business was booming and I knew Gary would be proud as all get out with how Lance and I were running the place. Cody, Zach, and Josh all were employees here and we had made this the ultimate training place for baseball players. Evan turned towards me and smirked, "Not every day I get to work with a hall of Famer," I rolled my eyes as ever since the announcement they wouldn't leave me alone about it.

"Focus Evan, if you want Florida to really look at you, then you need to fix that curve." He rolled his eyes back as I walked away. I pulled down my hat and rubbed my face. Grey was running around with the kids his age on his team while I worked here. I mostly worked with the older kids or the younger kids helping them develop good habits. I left the middle school age alone mostly because Grey was around there and I didn't want to coach him too much. I just wanted to be his dad.

Gabi took the girls out for manicures and pedicures right after breakfast so I was still itching to get to talk to her. I heard the entire conversation with Logan and it broke my heart. I knew it broke Gabi's heart as well. I could see it all over her body language but as the kids woke up, she put on her happy mom's face and got carried away with the morning. I knew that Gabi wasn't happy anymore and we had to fix it. I couldn't see her like that. She broke down on me last night and I just wanted to fix it all for her. I wasn't sure how she was going to get out of her contract. I wasn't sure if it was going to happen this season but I do know that I was going to help her do whatever she needed.

I think the difference between her career and my career is that I was home a lot more often than she is. She is rarely home and it was taking a toll on our family. This was a far cry from spending 365 days in a bed together. "Hey, how's Gabi?" Josh saddled up next to me as he was working with the outfielders a row over. "Uh good, I guess. We haven't had much time to talk. I waited up for her last night but she was exhausted. She got up before me and was up with the kids when I got up so we just haven't had time." I omitted the part about her confessing how unhappy she is because I wasn't sure what was going to come from it.

Josh sent me a look, "Your face says something isn't okay."

"I don't know. I just don't think Gabi is that happy doing this anymore. I know how much she loves calling and doing this but…" I stopped. "I can't assume anything. I just think it's starting to take the toll; I think she misses being home every week, and with Logan getting ready to leave for college in just a few weeks it's starting to set in on what she is missing." Josh slowly nodded his head, "You aren't going to say anything though because you don't want her mad at you because you think she's not around enough."

"And that's not it. She's busy, she's working, and she makes damn good money being the best. I just wonder if she wishes to go back to just Saturday night baseball." I shrugged my shoulders as I sighed, I knew all of that was the truth but…Gabi and I had to talk first. "I love her so damn much and Logan was crying to her this morning because Gabi has missed a lot in the past year and a half. I think Logan just wants her mom around more and with her leaving for school…" I scrubbed my forehead as I shook my head.

"It'll get better. Just talk to her about it." I breathed and nodded as I heard the doors open and I turned to see who was here. I wasn't surprised that it was Camden coming through the door as he was religiously here. I am afraid to say that I introduced my daughter to Camden. He's been working out here since he was in 9th grade and at a different school than Logan. They were both here the same day a little over 18 months ago and I introduced the two as I was privately working with him.

I saw the connection immediately and I kicked myself in the ass later for it. They were friends for a while and then switched to a relationship. They have been dating ever since. I liked Camden, a lot, he was a hard-worker, a good athlete, and good to Logan. He was respectful of us at home and I've never heard Logan talk about Camden in a way I didn't like. "Hey Troy," Camden said with a nod as he placed his bag on the ground. He was a really, really, good pitcher. He was offered a full-ride to Mizzou and he was ecstatic to go play in the SEC. I promised to continue to watch his film and help him develop but I had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't going to last at MU for four years.

"Camden," I said with a nod, "You ready to work?" he nodded his head and planted himself on the ground. He pulled on his turf shoes and glove as Josh nudged me while he wiggled his eyebrows. I just rolled my eyes because I knew what he was thinking. I was just choosing to ignore it on all levels. I had a conversation with the both of them, separately, about being safe and to not do anything stupid. There were more threats on Camden's side but I told Logan she was just as accountable. She knew that Gabi got pregnant at nineteen and I told her how much worry I had when I found out.

That I wasn't ready. Gabi wasn't ready. We made a mistake and I didn't want her to make the same mistake. I also told them I absolutely never wanted to catch them in the act. That would cause a lot more problems for both of them and so far, so good. I couldn't deny that it wasn't happening but at the same time, I didn't want to know about it either. "Cam," his eyes shifted up to look at me, "How is Logan? She's been pretty upset the past few days at the house."

Camden sighed as he finished tying his shoe and then stood up. He was a few inches shorter than me but we could look eye to eye. "She's been pretty upset with Gabi being gone. I don't know what triggered it but she kept talking about just staying home or going to Mizzou and I told her that she was so excited for Northwestern and that it was a good fit for her but I don't know. She just kind of broke down about it the other day. She admitted it was mostly because of wanting to be around so she could see Gabi more."

I blew out a breath and nodded, "She told that mostly to Gabi this morning. I just wanted to make sure it was nothing else. I was more afraid it was because of you." Camden grinned, "I wouldn't let her not go to Northwestern because of me. That's stupid." I smirked, "I knew I liked you. Now, go warm-up." He jogged around the facility a couple of times as I felt my phone vibrate. I picked it up to see Gabi sent a picture of her and the girls.

I was so happy that she was home for the next two weeks. I knew we were flying out to Cooperstown on Wednesday for the ceremony on Sunday. Camden was actually coming with us, a surprise for the both of them, because Logan was leaving two weeks later and they were trying to get in as much time as possible together. They were going to give it the good ol' college try for long-distance and I hoped it worked for them. I did like Camden but I warned both of them how hard it was going to be.

"You're lost in thought," Cody pushed my shoulder and I smiled, "Just a lot on my mind. You still coming to Cooperstown?" Cody snorted, "You think I would miss the big induction? Fuck no," I smiled and nodded, "Good. Are you coming over tonight?" Cody grinned, "Yea, Gabi is back in town and the whole group is getting together. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good."

Camden came back as I helped stretch him out and then we began to play long toss together. My shoulder was doing a lot better after having two more surgeries. I couldn't get it up there anymore but I could play catch and toss a ball with the kids. "Dad! I want to play with Camden." Grey came running up and grabbed his mitt. It was hard to believe that he was almost 12 because I could have sworn, he was just born but he was a natural leader, even though he was a baby, and loved the game of baseball. There wasn't a fighting chance for him to love anything else though.

"Only for long toss," I said, "He has to pitch today." Grey nodded and hopped over to catch with Camden. Grey was all about the outfield. He loved playing centerfield and running around. He was a natural at it too and I was glad he wasn't following in my footsteps.

"You and Gabs okay?" I looked over at Cody and nodded, "Yea, we'll be fine. We just need to talk." Cody gave me a look and nodded, "If you say so. You're typically glowing when she gets back." I just shrugged again because I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to say to her and I didn't know what to say to Cody. I was stuck.

* * *

"Grey, you need to clean your room." I reminded him as we walked through the door. Camden pulled in behind me as he grinned, "Should I switch to Mr. Bolton?" I laughed and shook my head," Get out of here," I said with a laugh as he went bounding up the stairs for Logan's room. "Door open!" I yelled.

I just heard two laughs in response as Makenli was laying on the ground in her swim-suit, "Are you straight from the pool?" I questioned and she looked over at me, "No, I am waiting on Addy to go." I just nodded as I went into the kitchen to find my wife getting stuff ready for tonight. "Hey Brie," she turned and smiled. She was still a God damn beauty. Those deep brown eyes and her hair was piled on her head. "Hey babe," she turned back to what she was doing but I went over and wrapped my arm around her waist.

I buried my face into her neck and I breathed in, "Can we talk for a minute?" I asked her, she nodded, "Yea," she wiped her hands off and I took her hand as I laced our fingers together. I took her to the office as I looked at our collection of baseballs on the wall. It had covered two different walls in our house and I loved them. I loved everything about them. It showed our entire journey together until this point and it showed me how far we have come. I breathed out as I pulled her between my legs as I sat on the desk. My finger played with her original wedding ring and I smiled looking at it.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" I questioned turning my head to look at her. She turned her attention away from me as she took a deep breath, "I called Tyler this morning," she whispered, "After you left and I laid it all out there to him. I told him that I couldn't do this anymore." I rose my eyebrows and I looked at her. She released a sigh, "He can't make any promises but he is going to talk to the network. It may not happen until next season but I am not going to do this again."

I stroked her face with my thumb and I kissed her forehead, "Are you sure?" I whispered and she nodded, "Are you disappointed?" she asked looking up at me. "I'm quitting and not doing…" she stopped talking and breathed out forcefully, "Gabi, why would I be disappointed? We talked about it at the beginning that we were going to try and see. It didn't work. Did you love it?" Gabi slowly nodded her head, "I did love it but it wasn't worth it." She looked up at me and I squeezed her gently.

"I do love Saturday Night baseball and that was my dream but I've been thinking maybe in about oh I don't know…seven or eight years I could switch back to a team and maybe we can both do our dreams…together." She whispered and I felt my eyebrows pull together as I looked at her. "What?" she laughed, "Saturday night baseball is a lot of fun and it's been fun but do you know what would be more fun after all of our kids are out of high school?" I laughed, "You want to broadcast for a team and I become a pitching coach?" I asked in a bit of disbelief. She grinned, "Yea, wouldn't that be fun and well…365 days of each other."

I laughed again as I pulled her into a deep kiss, "He said he'd let me know in Cooperstown what he finds out." She said while pulling back and I stroked her face. "I love you, I'm proud of you for acknowledging that you weren't happy. The old Gabi, the one I love just as much, would try to make it all work and I don't think any of it would all work. I could see how unhappy you were getting." Gabi frowned and glanced up at me.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked and I laughed, "Because I would have been an asshole for questioning your dreams. You never once questioned mine and you let me realize when I wasn't happy anymore. You had to come to that on your own terms. Or else you would have hated me. I do want you here with us and I want the kids to see you more. It was easier to make everything work when they were younger and when it was for a shorter stance but it was just too much and too long without each other." She buried her face into my chest and I just held on. "I love you and I'm damn proud of you. You are one of the best and even if you have to finish the season…it'll be worth it in the end."

"I love you, Troy. Thank you for being patient with me." She whispered.

I buried my face into her hair and breathed in, "Thank you for being amazing." She laughed and tilted her head back before I descended my lips down onto her lips. Her fingers gripped the back of my hair while I slipped one hand up her shirt and pulled the other flush against my body. Gabi advanced the kiss and I groaned against her as I missed her. I pulled away and kissed down her neck and over her collarbone.

"You better go check on Camden and Logan," she whispered, "Because they could be doing this too," I grunted and she giggled against my skin. I kissed her again, "Fine but this will continue tonight."

* * *

Gabi's POV

Mallory, Ellie, Alex, Britt, and Melissa were all sitting around the bar as we were all sipping on wine. Becca was wrangling Finn out of the pool as he needed to change and get ready to go home with the rest of the kids. "Gabi, are you happy to be home?" Britt asked. I nodded, "Yea, I really am. I was in need of seeing my kids and my husband. I think I am coming to a few different realizations with this trip home that I can't keep doing this."

A look was shared among the group, I sighed, "I know, I'm good at the show," I had talked about it with them extensively how much I loved doing the show but at the same time it wasn't worth it anymore.

"Troy didn't ask you, did he?" Ellie asked, her eyes serious, I shook my head, "No, I mean," I sighed while shaking my head, "No. He didn't. He knew. He could see it on my face and he could see how much I was struggling. He refused to ask because he didn't want me to think that he wasn't going to support me so he never asked. The moment I said something he told me everything he's been holding back." The girls all nodded in appreciation, "I'm over not being there for my kids. I miss them."

"I only ask because you never asked Troy if he wanted to leave." Ellie pointed out with a tip of her wine glass, "I know, but at the same time, I always knew he was happy. I didn't have to ask. I also could see at the end that it was time to hang it up." I struggled with my next words, "I think I wanted this so badly two years ago and I was excited when it came along because I felt like I had to add on because everybody else was doing something else. I did it because I felt like I had too and when we struggled last year – it was hard. This year was harder and missing out on some of Logan's stuff was hard. I just…I didn't think it was going to play out like this."

"You feel like you're making the right decision?" Melissa asked I nodded, "I think so. I want to watch Logan play volleyball in college. I want to be there for Makenli, Addy, and Grey. I want to be their mom for more than six months. I work from February to October with little breaks in my schedule. I'm always in LA and I think I'm over it. The longer I let this go on the worse it's going to get. I love my job but I love my family more. I talked to Tyler and he's supposed to tell me their decision by the end of Hall of Fame weekend."

Alex squeezed my hand, "Troy will be happy as long as you are happy. He hasn't been happy and I think that's because you haven't been happy." I smiled and I nodded, "I know. He's been a saint. He's the best dad and the past five years he's proven that in every sense of the word. The transition was smooth and he was so natural at it. He's successful with helping all of the pitching staff for the royals plus all of the kids at Swing's. He's an incredible man and I can't wait to honor him this upcoming weekend." I smiled as I looked up to see him laughing with Zach, Josh, Cody, and Collin. He laughed tossing his head back as he was approaching 45 but damn, he was still my man.

He worked out in our home gym religiously and had become one of the most sought out pitching coaches in Kansas City. At first, it was mostly because of his name but then people saw what he could do with kids and even some other major league athletes came to him. To work with him. It was special and I loved watching him in his element. I couldn't wait for us to it together one day. "How is the big party coming?" Britt asked.

"Good, we have a bit of a surprise up our sleeve. I am excited to go and watch him get honored for his best achievements this weekend." We all caught up as I missed my friends just as much as my family. Mallory and Ellie loved to fly out and hang out with me in LA when I had time. Britt would pop out from time to time and it was just good to see them. I knew going back to just Saturday Night baseball was the answer to a lot of my problems.

"Mom!" Logan's arms wrapped around my waist and she leaned into me, "Can Camden come over? I'm going to tell him about going to Cooperstown with us." I smiled and nodded, "Yes, just make sure he's out by midnight." She nodded and took off back to the house. Grey was following Finn around as I smiled. Makenli and Addy were still splashing in the pool and hanging out with all of the other kids. I loved our gatherings as our friend group had evolved so much over the years. Additions but never subtractions.

We were always going to be friends no matter what was going on in our lives and once you were in – you were in.

It was some of our most special relationships and having all of these kids and aunts and uncles for our kids to grow up around was special.

* * *

 _Saturday, July 24_ _th_ _, 2038_

 _Troy's POV_

I shook hands with a few of the bigwigs of Cooperstown as I pulled on my suit shirt because I was sweating my damn ass off. Tomorrow as the big day and my nerves were at an all-time high. I don't know why I was nervous because there wasn't anything, they could take away from me. I did all the hard work already – I just had to give a big speech tomorrow. I was good at those. "Troy, we are so glad that you made it in on the first ballot."

I smiled, "Thank you, I am thrilled. I am so excited and honored to have made it into the hall of fame. It wasn't ever a true goal of mine but it became a goal of mine eventually. I wanted to be considered one of the best of all-time." Ed smirked, "You did it. We're honored to have you here today and to honor you tomorrow." A hand slid around my waist and I smiled, I looked down to see my beautiful girl with her hair flowing in the wind with that pretty dress that was all different lengths with a pair of heels.

"Gabi, it's a pleasure to see you again," she shook Ed's hand and I squeezed her closer to my body. "Troy, you got lucky with this one." Ed said with a wink towards Gabi and I laughed, "Oh, I know sir. She's my best friend and the love of my life. I know how lucky I am to have her." I dropped a kiss onto the top of her head while she smiled, "I'm a lucky gal to have him. We make quite the team." Ed chuckled as he got distracted with somebody else giving me the opportunity to pull Gabi in a different direction.

The kids were with family back at the house we had rented. My entire family was here, Luke was flying in tomorrow morning from Houston to make it. Emerson was already here with their daughter Kinsley who was only a year old. Emily was here with her three kids, yes, they had one more and had all boys. Just my luck but I loved being their uncle. Benny was only two years old and he loved chasing his brothers around. Gabi's parents made it along with Cameron and Lilly. Cameron married Lindsey after they had their daughter together. They add another kid right after he graduated Athletic Training masters. Lilly was married to Dean and she had a son and was pregnant with their daughter. It was a bang-bang on the kids but she didn't suffer a miscarriage to Gabi and Kylie's relief.

Cody and his crew made it out, Zach and Josh, along with Lance. All of my biggest supporters were here and I couldn't be more excited to share this will all of them. I tugged Gabi into a corner as I dropped a heated kiss onto her lips and she tugged on my suit jacket. "I love you, you doing okay?" I nodded as I stroked her face. Those brown eyes. "Did you know my favorite feature on your face are those eyes?" she turned her head to the side. "No, I didn't." I smiled.

"Mostly because they tell me everything I need to know. If you're happy, sad, frustrated, or anything in-between – those eyes tell me and I love it. I love that I can read you and that I know you." She smiled and reached up to stroke my face, I leaned into her touch and I breathed in deeply. "I love you, Brie. I'm so thankful we made it through all of these years." She leaned into my chest and I hugged her tightly. "When we were 17 years old did you imagine we would be like this? Right here?"

A laugh echoed from my mouth, "No, I never thought I would get into the hall of fame at forty-five. To be honest, I thought I still be playing." She tipped her head back in a laugh and shook her head, "Troy Bolton…" I laughed with a smile on my face. "What? You don't think I could still be playing right now if it wasn't for my damn shoulder?" she let a smirk tip onto her lips with a shake of her head. "I would have killed you."

I laughed again as I dropped a kiss onto her and she pulled me closer to her. "I love you," she whispered, I stroked her cheek and brushed my fingers through her hair, "I love you, too. Thank you for being here and for supporting me all of these years."

"Of course," she whispered back.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I hugged my dad tightly as he squeezed me in return, "How are you doing?" he asked, "I miss seeing you in KC," I laughed as I pulled away, "I'm good. I've missed you. I'm working on being home a shit ton more but it is definitely a work in progress." He smiled, "Troy told me." I rolled my eyes, "Of course he did. You know, I think I want this same pact with Camden that I know everything about Logan's life before she has a chance to actually tell us." My dad just smirked, "I liked it."

"Of course, you did," I said with a laugh as I looked over to see Logan, Camden, Grey, Makenli, and Addy all sitting down and talking over dinner. I smiled watching them, "I can't believe I've gotten to do this with two of my favorite people before," I said with a smile. My dad grinned over at me, "I barely got in on that third vote," I laughed as he tugged me closer to him. I leaned into my dad and took in an inhale of his scent that was so familiar and home to me. I love him so much and I was so happy that he's gotten to do so much with me.

"Is she ready for it?" My dad asked and I let a wide grin spill over my lips, "Yes, she is so excited. I am excited to watch her fly." My dad gave a smile as he squeezed my shoulder. "Tell me more about this being home?" my dad asked as somebody came around and handed us drinks. "I asked Tyler if he could talk to the higher-ups to get me out of my contract. I would pay any kind of money to get out of it so I could be home with my family. So that I could watch Logan in college. So, I can be there for my kids. I would pay a lot of money for that and I miss my husband."

"Troy misses you," I scanned the area around me and I smiled watching him talk with a few different fans. He was in a button-up shirt tucked into his slacks, his jacket ditched, and some serious forearm action was taking place. "It's time. I also proposed to him that after Grey graduates' high school that maybe we can both move to the same organization and he can be a pitching coach, I can be their broadcaster, and do it all together again."

My dad chuckled, "You guys are the power couple of baseball."

"Damn straight they are," I turned to see Dylan and I laughed as I launched at him. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, "Dylan," I breathed and he chuckled, "How are you?" he asked squeezing me. "Really good, I'm just still mad you move out of LA as I move into LA." Dylan let out a chuckle as he was hired in Texas to be the GM there with a better opportunity. "From the conversation I was just hearing you're trying to leave again," I let a sad smile turn up, "Yea, It's time. I tried. It's not working."

Dylan shrugged, "Still with Saturday Night baseball though?" I nodded, "I'm not giving that up. I'm signed on there for another three years anyways. It's the show that I need out of and I only had a year left on that contract."

"They love you; it'll work out. How are the kids?" I smiled, "Really good. Logan is off to Northwestern in just a couple of weeks." Dylan frowned, "Shut the fuck up, how is she that old? She isn't eighteen." I grimaced, "I'm afraid so." An arm hooked around my waist and anchored my back against his body. "Dylan, my dude, what's up?" Troy reached across with his other arm to shake Dylan's hand as Dylan smirked, "Happy Hall of Fame weekend,"

Troy's blue eyes light up with excitement and he smiled, "I love it. It's been a lot of fun. The dinners, the conversations with so many greats, I can't wait to keep coming back to honor more people. Hell, maybe one day Gabi will be honored with the Frick Award." Troy sent down a wink as I rolled my eyes, "Doubtful." Troy's lips turned down, "Why is that doubtful? You're amazing at your job and people are damn lucky to have you. They fought over you." I couldn't stop a slow smile from rolling on my lips as Troy rolled his eyes.

"See? You know your damn good. Don't doubtful my ass again," I giggled as he kissed my head. "Any big plans after this weekend? The big 4-5?" Dylan asked and Troy chuckled, "Yes, I think we have a plan that not many people know about yet." Troy said and I turned around to look at him. Those blue eyes playing innocent and a smile tugging on the corner of his lips, "What?"

"We have plans?" I questioned and Troy let a wider smile to come on his lips.

"Maybe."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against my ear, "I figured a little vacation to celebrate your days with us is in order. Maybe New Mexico for a few days," I looked up at him and he smiled while stroking my cheek. "It's been years and our kids have never been." I smiled as I hugged him, "It sounds amazing,"

* * *

 _Sunday, July 25_ _th_ _, 2038_

 _Troy's POV_

I shifted nervously in my suit as the sun was beating down on us as everybody was slowly starting to get in place and the whole event went underway. I was getting inducted with three other guys this weekend and I played with most of them throughout my career in one way or another. I inhaled as Gabi reached over and squeezed my knee. "You okay?" she whispered; she was in a beautiful dress that hit below her knees while sitting in the chair, it was blue with thick straps, with her hair in a fancy bun as it was a hot summer day.

The kids have all dressed accordingly and I gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm okay. Nervous. I'm first, I was gifted with Bolton." She laughed as she slid her hand over my thigh and gave it a squeeze. "We're going to get settled in our seats. You're going to kill it," she whispered into my ear before reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek. I squeezed her hand again, "I love you," she smiled, "I love you, too." They went down to their front row seats and settled in as I cleared my throat as I sat down. The crowd got quiet as they began to show a highlight reel of the four players on the stage. I smiled seeing all of the different highlights from my career, a knot forming in my chest because I missed it. I missed throwing the ball every day, I missed the constant demand, I missed it.

I chuckled at a couple of other ones but when it ended, the rolled into the ceremony. They introduced all of us and I smiled and waved to the crowd as the MC cleared his throat, "For the first, we are going to introduce the first member of the 2038 class. He spent his entire career, with one city, won multiple world championships, several Cy Youngs, and many other awards. He was unanimous on his first ballot – I introduce you, Troy Bolton," the crowd cheered loudly and I smiled as I stood up, buttoned my jacket, and walked forward to shake hands with the three people standing upfront. The commissioner smiled, I thanked him as we all stood in line. The crowd cheered loudly as the gentleman next to me had my plaque for me.

"Commissioner is going to read Troy's plaque," the lady announced as the commissioner began to slowly read off all of my accomplishments over the years, all of the awards, all of the championships, my eyes lingered on the KC logo on my hat as I couldn't stop my smile looking at it. The commissioner finished, calling me a true ace of the game before we all took pictures together. The lady, Mrs., Newson, went back to the microphone. "Before Troy gives his speech, we had a special request," I lifted my eyes to Gabi but she was firmly in her seat, my eyes swung over to see my 18-year-old daughter walking across the stage.

My heart galloped in my chest and the nerve immediately kicked in but she sent me a smile and I smiled back at her. The pride filling my chest. Mrs. Newson smiled at Logan and she took a step up, "Everybody, Logan Bolton, Troy Bolton's daughter." I swallowed on the emotion in my throat just seeing her here. She smiled as she confidently leaned into the microphone. "Hello," she squeaked at first but she laughed with nerves before smiling, "I think just about everybody here knows that I am Troy's daughter and I couldn't have been a luckier girl to have him as my dad." She sent me a smile over my shoulder and I had to keep all of my emotions in check. I still had to speak.

"My dad vowed to my mom to keep her in one city for his entire career because she didn't want to constantly be moving. If you know anything about baseball, you know that you have to be good to get that. You have to be the best to not want to be traded so my dad became that. He was the best. He was an ace. He was the person to get them out of funks and he was the one who could break the spells. My dad was a magician on the mound and I am so glad I got to experience 14 years of watching him do the game he loves so passionately." She looked down at her notes and smiles, "I was so proud of my dad all the time, I always used to tell people who my dad was, I was so proud to just say that's my dad and he's the best." The crowd chuckled while she sent me a look over her shoulder. The mischievous look that her mom always gave me clear in her eyes.

"When my dad sat us all down and said he was retiring, I was upset. I didn't want him to stop. I didn't want him to stop being the best and doing the best and traveling to play. He was just fun to watch on the mound and to see him around his teammates. He was funny, caring, and he took care of Kansas City. He stayed. He loves that town and we're still there. Yet, nobody got to see the true side of him and that was when he was my dad." I swallowed on the lump but a tear leaked.

"He loves all of us fiercely. He only wants the best for us and when he was home – he was all dad. He wasn't Troy Bolton the Ace. He was just my dad. He laughed with me, grounded me, and made sure I had a normal childhood. He didn't let his fame take over our childhood. Yes, I may know how to run a clubhouse full of grown men and might have known a few _too_ many rap songs before the age of ten but it came with the territory. My mom also worked in the field so I literally spent every single day at the ball fields but I couldn't imagine it any other way. My dad would run around with us in the outfield or chase us through the pool at our house. It didn't matter where we were but he was always my dad and I can't imagine not doing this today. Thanking him for always being there for me, for supporting me, and cheering for me."

I released a breath of air and I bit on my lip, "When he sat us down again and told us that he was inducted into the hall of fame? I felt so much pride. I saw all of his hard work – just so that we could have a normal childhood, to give my mom stability, to just let us live in one house, and go to one school. He worked hard for that. He worked hard for Kansas City. He worked hard for me and I couldn't thank him enough. I'm thankful for everybody who recognized how worthy of this honor than my dad is. He truly worked for it and I am so proud." She twisted to look at me, her own tears in her eyes, "I love you, Dad," I felt my own shell break and I took a step forward before crushing her in my embrace.

"I love you, too, Lolo," she laughed into my collar as I kissed her head. "I'm so proud of you and impressed. I love you," She squeezed me again, "Now, don't fumble over your words. That's embarrassing," I chuckled as I kissed her temple again and released her before I straighten up as the crowd was done clapping.

I stood in front of the podium and I looked over the crowd before I settled on my girl in the front. She sent me a smile and I smiled back, "Thank you," I said into the microphone as the cheers quieted. "It's really hard to follow that, Logan, I love you and thank you for all the kind words. I did a lot of learning and growing with you being our first child – you always were doing things first and your mom and I are so proud of you." She sent me a smile as I looked out at the crowd.

"I picked up a baseball for the first time when I was 3." I started, "I was an addict from the first moment. I spent every single day with a ball in my hand, as I grew, I would hit in cages, throw bullpens, and I wouldn't miss a work-out session. It was all I did throughout high school. I always told my dad and mom that I was going to be a superstar baseball player. They would laugh and shrug it off but from a young age – I was serious. I put in the work to show them how serious I was. I never stopped and I wanted to be the best. Initially, I wanted to be the best because that's all I wanted to do. I just wanted to be the very damn best. I wanted fame and honors." I smiled looking down at my notes, "But as almost everybody knows I met my wife in my junior year of high school and I was a goner from that moment on. It wasn't about me anymore. It was about us. I didn't want to be the best because I wanted fame. I wanted to be the best for her. I wanted to be the best to have stability. I wanted to be the best to make her proud."

She already had tears running down her face and I smiled softly, "I was drafted when I was 18 years old and I thought I knew the world. I didn't. I knew nothing. I did a lot of growth over the next two years. I worked hard in the minor leagues, I met some amazing people, I went to a bunch of different towns and I worked hard. My wife and I went through a lot of growing pains and the long distance was hard but we did it. When I was called up shortly after my 21st birthday, I knew I had to work hard to stay, and I did. I worked my ass off to be one of the best, I found my methods, and I worked through them. I proposed to my wife that same year." I laughed, "It was a rush of a year, probably one of my favorites, and I kept working hard. My wife became a broadcaster, we got married, had babies, and we still struggled. Baseball has a lot of distance involved but we made it work." I flipped a page and took in a deep breath.

"When I was told I needed that shoulder surgery – I didn't want to admit it but it was time to be done. I finished the season, won one more championship, and one more Cy Young before walking away from the sport I love. It was the hardest decision to try and not push it but I didn't want to come back after my surgery and be mediocre because I never was. If I couldn't give my all, do my best, and be the best then I didn't want to play anymore. With that I was able to be home with my children, let my wife spread her wings, and become a dad. Being a dad is my favorite job right next to being my dream thing – a baseball player."

"Being a baseball player in a young child's mind is a lot of fame. Getting to do really cool things and having money and just saying you're one of the best but I quickly learned that being a pro athlete wasn't just that. It was more. It was about the community that you were doing this for. It's about the connections you make. It's about the people who come to cheer you on. It's about more than just yourself and I was lucky to have the best community. Kansas City, they are the first people I am going to thank. I am so honored to have spent my entire career there and as my daughter said from the beginning – I wanted to stay in one place my entire career. I didn't want constantly be traded or hopping around and I made that clear from the beginning. They told me in return I had to be worth keeping. I made it worth their while. Kansas City treated me so kindly, they let my family grow there, they welcomed us with open arms and constantly showed up. They cheered, rooted, and bleed baseball in that city. I'm happy to remain there with my family. I'm happy to continue to work for the organization, I'm happy to say that is my home."

"I did almost leave once but Kansas City reminded me why I stayed there. They reminded me of what was important. To my parents," I looked in their direction as my mom smiled. I looked at Luke who had wiggled in with Emerson on his hip with Kinzley on his lap. "I will never be able to thank you enough for constantly paying for the camps, the private lessons, and for escorting me around the country to different tournaments. For reminding me that school was important and to keep healthy relationships. You two have been my biggest fans since the moment I started playing, my support system, and I love you and thank you for constantly being there."

"To my siblings, Luke and Emily, I am so proud of both of you. I'm proud of who you've become, for working hard and doing big things. I thank you for being supportive. I stole a lot of mom and dad's attention for so long. It drove wedges between us from time to time but I was lucky to have you all for siblings. I can't wait to continue to watch you on your everyday adventures. Luke, I hope one day we're sitting here celebrating you." Luke laughed and I smiled, "To all of my best friends," I breathed out, "I wouldn't have made it here without the friends that I've made. Josh and Zach – my first roommates in rookie ball. We bonded instantly and quickly. We traveled through the system together, played together, won a championship together. Still, best friends to this day and I am so thankful for you guys – for pushing me, making sure I worked hard. To Cody, my first catcher, my ultimate best friend, always by my side – thank you. You've taken panic phone calls, you've helped my family, you were there for me in some of my darkest times. I'm so thankful for you moving to KC, for being there with your family, and for being another father to my kids."

I took in a deep breath as I felt my eyes get wet just thinking about the next two people.

"To Lance and Gary…" I paused to breathe, "We lost Gary five years ago and it gutted me. He was my first pitching coach and we would call each other after all of my starts and see where anything went wrong. What I could fix. I think it was mostly to just talk to him but it was those conversations that helped me stay humble. He coached me from 12 until I was 18. He was there for me for every moment in my career until my retirement. He was such a special man and I can't thank him enough and honor him enough." I smiled as Lance gave me his own smile, "To Lance, Gary's sidekick, I'm thankful for you. For convincing the old man to come to KC, for keeping Swings running, for allowing me to make changes. I love working with you and helping young kids like Gary did for both of us. Swings was a second home for me and I am so excited to get back and back to work."

Lance laughed and I smiled, "Next, I have to thank my agent, Alex Montez," he laughed and I smiled, "We always joked that we had the same goal in mind with my career and that was to make the pretty girl happy, I loved having you as my agent. Knowing that you only had the best interest in my career and with my family. Only making sure I was happy and that my family was happy. I love your daughter and I am so glad you gave me a chance to prove that I could love her properly. Kylie, thank you for being there for Gabi when I couldn't. For being an amazing grandmother and mother-in-law."

I smiled as I swept my gaze back to Gabi in the front row. "Finally, the most important people in my life. First, to my kids. Logan, Makenli, Adalyn, and Grey…you four are the light in my life. Being a dad to the four of you was an honor. I know I missed a lot of things – I missed games, matches, recitals, and school plays throughout the years but you always gave me a smile that told me you were happy that I was out there being happy. All four of you got to be around this game and to have memories of me doing what I love. To show you that you can do what you love. Any dream you have is attainable and I want you to reach high for them. You four make me smile within moments of seeing you, you make me laugh, and after any of my long road trips I couldn't wait to hug each of you. I want to thank you for having the patience, for understanding, and for allowing me to do this. I love you all. I can't wait to see where the future takes us and I can't wait to cheer you on with your life goals."

My eyes locked onto Gabi as I felt the knot tighten in my throat while I looked at her. "To my Brie," I swallowed on the knot trying to push the emotions away. "You were my rock throughout the years. After every start – good or bad – you were there for me. You knew the best ways to cheer me up afterward and to celebrate the good. You were there from my draft day to my retirement and my god, I fell more in love with you with every achievement. To have you in my corner and to know that you were there to cheer me on and support me…it was an honor. You took a step back from your career to take care of our kids because you wanted me to finish my career and I will never be able to thank you enough for that. You are my girl, my life, my _everything_. Everything you've done for me throughout those years never went unnoticed. All of the flights you took, all of the cities you've visited with four kids, and all of the hotels we stayed in. I know we're still chasing our 365 nights together but we'll get it eventually, I love watching you do your big things. I love supporting you but I want to finish with one more thank you. Thank you for allowing me to do this every single day. Thank you for giving me my dreams. Thank you for letting it become your dream. I love you, Brie." I wiped underneath my eyes as I released a big breath.

"Thank you to Cooperstown for this extreme honor and I can't wait to continue to give back." I nodded to end my speech and everybody stood up and thunder of claps. I smiled and waved but my entire family came up and wrapped their arms around me. I hugged each of my kids, kissed their heads, and whispered how much I loved them. I spotted her though, my world stopped spinning, the clapping faded, and when she wrapped her arms around my neck – I felt at home.

I squeezed her close to me, "I love you so much Troy Bolton," she whispered into my ear and I squeezed her again, "I love you, Gabriella Bolton."

* * *

 _Tuesday, July 27_ _th_ _, 2038_

 _Albuquerque, New Mexico_

 _Gabi's POV_

I swung my legs back and forth on the tailgate of the truck he rented as I tilted my head back to see the stars in the sky. Troy handed me a wine glass while soft music played from the back on a speaker. I smiled as he scooted up next to me. Logan was with all of the kids back at the hotel we were staying in. We sold the house about three years ago to a buyer who was very interested and nobody had been coming back to New Mexico.

Yesterday, we drove around and showed the kids all of the big places. Where Troy and I met, both of our houses, the high school, and the baseball field. We stopped at the Original Swings and Grey was in awh. Yet, this place was just too magical to share with the kids. It was our place. Our spot. I took in a breath of fresh air while I leaned into Troy. "I've missed this view." I titled my head back to see Troy was mostly staring at me.

"I do miss the dark sky and the view and just the quiet time with you." Troy laced our fingers together as we were finally slowing down after the Hall of Fame weekend. Tomorrow was Troy's 45th birthday and we were celebrating in New Mexico before flying home. "I talked to Tyler today," I mentioned and Troy glanced down at me. "Yea? How did that go." I took a sip of wine as I tried to hide my smile. "I just have to go back for the next two weeks."

"Are you still okay with this?" He asked, "Yes, I'm excited. I'll go back until it's time to move Logan into school and then I will just go to Saturday night." Troy buried his lips into my hair and breathed in. "Thank God," he whispered into my ear, "I miss the fuck out of you." I tilted my head back and he captured my lips in that movement. "Doesn't this spot make you feel 17 again?" I whispered and he let a slow smile roll onto his lips.

"In all of the best ways."

We pressed our lips together again as Troy hopped up, "C'mon, let's dance," he took my wine glass and set it down. I laughed as he pulled me into his embrace and I settled into him. Our bodies aligning just right, the stars twinkling from our favorite spot, and so much happiness floating between us. The music was soft and we were quiet while we just danced with each other, our fingers laced, the quiet settling in. "I thank God every single day that you walked into that pizza place that day," he whispered into my ear.

I choked back the emotions and I laid my head on his chest, "I'm thankful that you were there," I whispered back, "I'm thankful that you came back for me. I'm thankful that we did this together. I'm thankful I didn't give into my fears." He cupped my face as we stopped dancing.

"I will never stop fighting for you. I will never let you be unhappy. I will never stand by. I love you, Brie. You are forever mine," I smiled and I kissed him before I wrapped myself around him. Thankful to be here with him. To have supported him. Loved him. To have done this journey of life with him and I was so excited to see where our future takes us but I was for sure that he would be right by my side the entire time.

* * *

 **W O W**

 **I'm in tears thinking of this series being over. I put a lot of work into this series: from Baseball Lovers all the way to Closer. It's amazing how long this series has been going on for and I am so thankful for all of the lover over the years. I am so happy that you all stuck through. A lot of things have happened over the years and this story was right there in the middle of it. This is my second-long series and they are some of my favorites to write. Getting to dive deep into the characters and make them all so complex. This chapter was long because there was so much, I wanted to fit in.**

 **Baseball Lovers, The Show, Fame, Moment of Weakness, Ace, and Closer are all very near and dear to my heart. Over all 6 stories you readers have reviewed over 2,400 times. That's amazing. To see your love for it. All of the words that have been written, all of the chapters spoken, all of the good and the bad. I am so glad that I wrote all of these series. Thank you for being there and I can't wait to see your final reviews for this story.**

 **Please, please, tell me your favorite story, moment, chapter, or quote from any of these stories. I love seeing all of the memories. All of the growth. I want to know your favorite parts!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW (I wanna know!)**

 **THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart. I can't wait to share more with you in the future with new characters and new stories!**

 **Xx – J**


End file.
